Conquistando a la flor
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: A un año de la publicación de la historia que dio origen a Algunas flores tienen espinas decidimos publicar una secuela de ésta. ¿Qué ocurrió cinco años después? esperamos que les guste. Último Capítulo
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

Hola queridos lectores! Estamos de nuevo aquí festejando el aniversario de nuestra querida historia, y primera, Ai wa yasei da!. Para nuestra alegría y la de ustedes (espero xP) trajimos una nueva secuela para conmemorar esta ocasión... esperamos que sea de

su agrado y que la disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirla...

Antes de dejarlos con el fanfic, les aviso que pasaron cinco años de la secuela Algunas flores tienen espinas... es todo... buena lectura!

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Era mediodía en Tokyo. La escuela secundaria Furinkan disfrutaba del descanso en un maravilloso día de verano. Algunos comían en parejas agazapados cerca de los árboles y otros se esparcían en mesas conversando de variados temas.

Una pareja muy particular se encontraba alejada de todo el bullicio y conversaban en la terraza de la enorme escuela.

—La que empezó con todo eso fuiste tú. Yo solamente quería demostrar que soy un hombre de palabra, tengo honor y no le tengo miedo a una niña… —objetó un muchacho de coleta de aproximadamente diecisiete años. Sus ojos eran de un llamativo color azul.

—Yo sólo dije que me gustaría saber por qué todas nuestras compañeras actuaban como idiotas luego de eso, fuiste tú quien insistió en que tenía que probarlo contigo porque cualquier otro se propasaría —respondió la muchacha mirándolo de reojo—. Deja de actuar como un niño y admite que te morías por besarme Kei-baka —sonrió de medio lado mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello que caían sobre sus hombros.

El muchacho miró de reojo el gesto femenino de la chica. A pesar de que se esforzaba por comportarse como niño su lado femenino brotaba a menudo. Quizás era algo de lo que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Sacudiendo su cabeza dejó de prestar atención en ello y frunció su ceño. —¿Y qué querías que te dijera? Tú sabes como son nuestros compañeros… nosotros nos conocemos desde que nacimos… ¿para qué intentar con otro? —gruñó por lo bajo—. A… además… ¡la que muere por besarme eres tú! —agregó un poco nervioso.

—¡Ja! Suenas como si estuvieras hablando de una niña indefensa, te recuerdo que puedo barrer el piso con cualquiera de nuestros compañeros ¿quieres ver? —respondió mirándolo desafiante—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto si lo intento con otro? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

El joven carraspeó nervioso. —Yo… tú… es decir… ¡¿somos amigos, no?!... me preocupo… es eso… ya sabes… —espetó levemente sonrojado mirando hacia un lado.

Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en los labios de la muchacha. —Hai...amigos... ¿no? —susurró acercándose al rostro del chico.

Keishii, a punto de la taquicardia, asintió. —Ssí... sí... ¿por... por qué? —balbuceó nervioso intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, tratando de olvidar la proximidad con la pelinegra.

La muchacha se apartó rápidamente de él sin parar de reír abiertamente. —Baka... ¡ja, ja, ja!... ¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso Kei-baka? —preguntó mirándolo divertida.

Segundos después, luego de oír las burlas de la joven el muchacho de la coleta recompuso postura un poco irritado. Realmente era difícil estar con ella. Cuando eran niños todo era tan diferente. Pero últimamente cada vez que se acercaba tanto a él su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse y un calor interno lo sofocaba. —¡No es cierto! Yo no estaba nervioso, es tu imaginación… —espetó orgulloso acercándose nuevamente a la muchacha.

—Tienes razón no estabas nervioso ¿Estabas muerto de miedo? —preguntó mirándolo de forma burlesca.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Hanako-chan! —espetó con especial énfasis la última palabra. Lentamente se acercó a la chica hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Intentó por todos los medios dejar de lado su nerviosismo y concentrarse en mirarla, durante segundos la observó fijamente.

Hanako desvió la mirada de los ojos del muchacho. Cada vez que él se acercaba con tanta seguridad a ella y mirándola de se modo se ponía inevitablemente nerviosa. —Entonces responde mi pregunta ¿por qué estabas tan nervioso?

El joven miró hacia un costado un poco irritado. Detestaba mostrar sus debilidades. —No sé de que me hablas… —respondió fingiendo naturalidad. _"Kuso… la semana pasada pasó algo muy parecido… si no hubiera sido por Ranko… ¿ahora sería todo diferente?"_ pensó el moreno mientras comenzaba a recordar.

Flash Back

Una semana atrás, Dojo Tendo.

Luego de salir de la escuela Keishii había invitado a Hanako para entrenar un poco por la tarde. Después de dos horas de practicar las nuevas técnicas que sus padres les habían enseñado ambos tomaron sus toallas para secarse y descansar un poco.

—Debería pedirle a Inuyasha que me enseñe alguna de sus técnicas… ¿crees que lo haría? —sonrió el muchacho secándose el sudor de su frente.

—No eres tan malo... —sonrió Hanako, rápidamente soltó la traba que sujetaba sus cabellos dejando que estos cayeran cubriendo parte de su espalda y hombros—. Puedes intentarlo, a mi nunca ha querido enseñarme todas sus técnicas.

Las mejillas del joven se sonrojaron levemente. Todavía no había podido superar aquella debilidad. Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo. Disimuladamente se dio vuelta para tomar la mochila que había dejado en el suelo. —Es que tú eres una niña… —respondió con una media sonrisa pero todavía un poco embobado por el aspecto de la chica.

Aprovechando que el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas, Hanako se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia él logrando que cayera de bruces al suelo. Triunfante se sentó sobre la zona lumbar del chico. —Una niña que puede derribarte —Usando todas sus fuerzas apoyo sus manos sobre la espalda de Keishii para evitar cualquier tipo de escape—. ¿Quién es el niño indefenso ahora, Kei-baka?

El estado anterior del muchacho cambió totalmente por uno de furia. Lo peor que podía suceder para él era que una chica lo tuviera a su merced. —¡Rayos, Hanako!... ¿no podrías ser un poco más delicada? —gruñó tratando de ponerse de pie sin poder lograrlo.

La chica mordió su labio inferior para contener una carcajada. —Pero si no te hice nada...no es mi culpa que bajes la guardia tan fácil.

El joven de la coleta apretó los dientes bastante fastidiado. —Está bien… ¿pero podrías salir de encima mío? Kuso… —farfulló intentando voltearse.

—No, no pienso moverme hasta que admitas que soy fuerte, inteligente, y bonita. — respondió bastante divertida por los inútiles esfuerzos que el muchacho hacía.

El joven sonrió triunfal, ante su confianza, Hanako se había descuidado y no prestó atención para sujetarlo con la misma fuerza de antes. De un movimiento rápido volteó dejando a la joven sentada en el suelo. —¡Ja, ja! Te descuidaste… —Rió divertido al observar la expresión de fastidio de la muchacha—. ¿Quién es fuerte, inteligente y encantador ahora? —espetó sacándole la lengua a la chica.

—Infantil, eres el único que sigue siendo un niño aquí... —masculló frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Yo, niño? —gruñó arqueando una ceja—. ¿Por qué dices eso ahora? —preguntó observándola inquisidoramente.

—Si te comparas con nuestros compañeros de escuela está claro que sigues portándote como un niño —Hanako sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía de pie —. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? —preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

El joven frunció el ceño colocándose de pie también. —Baka… ¿y tú has besado a alguien? —preguntó ligeramente burlón. _"Je… estoy seguro que ella no lo ha hecho… y ella sabe perfectamente que yo nunca he besado a nadie… ¿a qué se supone que quiere llegar con esto?"_

—Yo pregunté primero ¿no me quieres contar?... ¿a quién besaste? —preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. Seguro que ya lo hiciste, los chicos siempre hacen esas cosas, algunos sólo piensan en eso.

Keishii sonrió radiante por los evidentes celos de la muchacha. —Ja, ja… ¿no creías hace un rato que era un niño? —preguntó burlón.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada del muchacho—, de todos modos poco me importa...

—¿Creíste que lo hice? – preguntó lanzando una carcajada—. No sé porque llegaste a esa conclusión… ya sabes que para mí las niñas son una molestia… no me interesa ese asunto… y no es por ser infantil, encuentro idiota que mis amigos estén tras sus novias todo el tiempo… como si no tuvieran vida propia… —comentó volteando los ojos—. ¿Y tú?... ¿si besaste a alguien? —preguntó tratando de parecer casual. _"Je… ella nunca lo hizo… la conozco perfectamente…"_

—Hai, a algunos de mis amigos en el Sengoku —respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada. —¿Estas bromeando, no?... estoy seguro que si Inuyasha supiera eso no estaría muy contento —farfulló bastante celoso.

—¿Vas a contarle todo a mi papá? — preguntó fingiéndose asustada.

—¡Kuso!... ¿Por qué no pensaste eso cuando lo hacías?... ¿A cuántos besaste?... ¿Fueron los hijos de ese tal Kouga? —gruñó notablemente celoso apretando los puños.

La chica estalló en carcajadas. —¡Ja,ja,ja! Pensé que me conocías más —comentó antes de sacarle la lengua. Al ver la expresión de enfado del muchacho, agregó: —. Nunca he besado a nadie, sabes lo que pienso de los chicos y deberías recordar lo que le pasó a tu primo cuando intentó algo...pero...creo que me gustaría saber cómo es...

—¡Je!... ¿pero quién aceptaría una propuesta de Tacchi? —Rió divertido y más relajado al saber que la chica no había hecho tal cosa. —¿Te gustaría?... ¿entonces si cualquiera de nuestros compañeros te lo pide le dirías que sí? —preguntó volviendo a fruncir levemente el ceño.

La chica le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza. —Me gustaría saber que se siente besar a alguien, pero tampoco voy a dejar a cualquier idiota besarme —refunfuñó mirándolo bastante molesta—. Además ni uno de ellos se acercaría a mi, son unos cobardes que le tienen miedo a mi papá, a mis hermanos y a mi —bufó bastante frustrada—; supongo que debería intentarlo con alguno que no conozca tanto a mi familia.

—¿Pero conoces a alguien así? —inquirió comenzando a tener celos nuevamente. _"Shimatta… nunca pensé que ella quisiera hacer algo así… siempre fue tan poco femenina y desinteresada por estos temas…"._ —No creo que sea bueno… creo que primero debes estar enamorada de esa persona… ¿na? —Intentó parecer serio.

—Supongo que basta con que esa persona me guste —respondió mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas—, de todos modos ese beso sería solo para probar.

El ojiazul la miró dubitativo. Finalmente suspiró y tocó uno de los hombros de la chica decidido. —Si quieres yo puedo servirte… soy tu amigo hace mucho tiempo… y sabes que nunca me aprovecharía de una situación así… si se lo pides a cualquier desconocido de sobra que podría aprovecharse de la situación... —expresó mirándola fijamente.

Hanako miró al muchacho a los ojos —¿Hablas en serio?...etto...no...no eres capaz...—balbuceó bastante sonrojada.

Keishii sonrió autosuficiente. —Yo no le temo a ningún reto… estoy seguro que podré hacerlo mejor que esos idiotas de nuestros compañeros… —aseguró en la misma posición. A pesar de su orgullo exactamente no sabía como debía tomarla—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos castaños.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —preguntó la chica dirigiéndole una escéptica mirada.

—Kuso… ¿por qué desconfías tanto? —gruñó intentando concentrarse. Con cuidado acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de la joven para acariciarla—. Si no lo sé lo aprenderé muy rápido… —sonrió triunfal al causar un leve sonrojo en Hanako.

—Yo...hai...yo también...—susurró sin despegar su mirada de los ojos del muchacho. Tímidamente deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Keishii hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros—. ¿No deberías colocar tus manos en mi cintura?

Levemente sonrojado, Keishii asintió. Con cuidado acercó su otra mano a la cintura de la chica ciñéndola para acercarla un poco más hacia él. —¿Estas lista? —preguntó sonriéndole tiernamente.

Hanako asintió. —¿Qué estas esperando? —susurró suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

El joven reunió valor y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de su amiga. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a entremezclarse, sus labios estaban muy cerca, pero el paso era interminable. El rostro de la jovencita de cabellos oscuros era hipnotizante, mirándola embobado reparó en cada detalle de éste, especialmente su cabello rebelde que lo enmarcaba haciéndolo aun más armonioso. Sus pestañas tupidas; su piel blanca, tal como una porcelana, las mejillas graciosamente sonrojadas, sus labios rojos, expectantes porque él los rozara. Ahuecó su mano aún más acariciando con cuidado sus mejillas.

En ese momento la chica abrió lentamente sus ojos. No pronunció ninguna palabra. Ambos se miraron embobados, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro por un prolongado tiempo, mientras sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, ansiosos por descubrir que era aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentían, por experimentar una suave caricia que ambos anhelaban, quizás sin admitirlo para ellos mismos, dos jóvenes, inexpertos en la materia del amor. No conocían casi en absoluto como debían proceder, pero creían que lo mejor era dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Después de un segmento de tiempo, el joven recobró fuerzas y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a la chica por lo que ella rápidamente cerró sus párpados en espera de sentir aquellos labios tan deseados.

—¡Hana-chan!... ¡Keishii! —exclamó Ranko entrando rápidamente al Dojo —¿Adivinen que... —Se interrumpió al ver la escena que acababa de impedir.

Totalmente sonrojada, Hanako se apartó del muchacho. —Nosotros...no...no es lo que estás pensando... —balbuceó mirando avergonzada a Ranko que en ese minuto les dedicaba una pícara sonrisa.

—No estoy pensando nada, siempre he dicho que me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada —Ranko avanzó hacia la pareja—. Tía Kagome estará muy feliz cuando se entere.

El muchacho totalmente furioso le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana menor. —¿Y qué diablos vienes a hacer aquí? ...¿no te dejaron tarea? Kuso, eres tan entrometida…— espetó con profundos deseos de asesinarla.

Ranko frunció el ceño —¿Y cómo demonios iba a saber que se les había ocurrido dejar de practicar para jugar a darse besos? —preguntó fulminando con la mirada a su hermano—. Mal agradecido, solo venía a invitarlos a comer del pastel que acabo de preparar —Bastante ofendida avanzó hacia la entrada—, deberías tratarme mejor ahora...

El joven asintió frustrado. Seguramente ahora se encargaría de extorsionarlo por un buen tiempo hasta que él encontrara algo para evitar eso. Ahora no podía tratarla mal o todos se enterarían. —Shimatta… entonces… mejor voy a tomar un baño y vamos a la cocina —farfulló siguiendo a su hermana menor que sonreía con picardía.

Fin del Flash Back

—Se nota que estas nervioso...pensé que nada asustaba a Keishii Saotome —respondió Hanako llamando la atención del muchacho quien en ese minuto parecía estar algo distraído.

El joven sacudió la cabeza regresando al tiempo presente y mirando levemente sonrojado a la muchacha al recordar aquel momento, rápidamente miró a un costado y fingió demencia mientras se acomodaba el cabello distraídamente. Luego sonrió malicioso y habló: —A fin de cuentas… la semana pasada tú aceptaste hacer eso… —Se detuvo para guiñarle un ojo—…y dijiste que la persona que besaras tenía que gustarte… entonces… tú… —Se interrumpió para luego mirarla expectante, esperando una confirmación a su reflexión.

El rostro de Hanako se enrojeció —¿Yo qué? —preguntó fingiendo no saber de que estaba hablando.

El muchacho sonrió radiante. —¿Ya te olvidaste?... dijiste que la persona tenía que gustarte para que la besaras… admite que te gusto… —Rió divertido sacando la lengua.

—Idiota... —bufó la muchacha fulminándolo con la mirada, repentinamente una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Tú dijiste que para besar a alguien tenías que estar enamorado de esa persona¿estas enamorado de mi?... ¡Por eso te ofreciste!

Un rojo intenso cubrió las mejillas de Keishii. —¡No sé de qué hablas! No lo recuerdo… —bufó bastante nervioso—. ¿No crees que sería mejor volver a clases?... va a tocar la campana en poco tiempo…

—Aún faltan más de diez minutos... —respondió sonriente la muchacha. Siempre había considerado que los muchachos eran unos idiotas, pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba estar cerca de Keishii.

El joven titubeó en responder mirando de reojo a la sonriente joven. Parecía que se divertía mucho cuando él estaba nervioso. Pero de alguna forma le gustaba verla sonreír, solo para él. Sin darse cuenta la siguió observando hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron el momento.

En ese momento apareció un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestía ropa de kempo y caminaba con mucha parsimonia dirigiéndose a la joven pareja. —Que sola te encuentras bella flor… y más encima con ese fauno acechándote… ¿no quieres que te rescate de tu tedio y te invite a una cita después de clases? —preguntó mirando despectivamente al joven de la coleta.

—Kuso¿qué estas diciendo, baka?... apuesto que pasas horas aprendiéndote esos términos que ni siquiera tú entiendes —gruñó comenzando a irritarse el ojiazul—. Hanako no quiere ir a tu estúpida cita, ya te lo ha dicho durante varios años y todavía no lo entiendes… —espetó colocándose frente a la chica.

—Puedo defenderme sola —refunfuñó dejando la protección de Keishii para acercarse luego al otro muchacho—. Te he dicho más de mil veces que no me interesa nada contigo ni con nadie. ¿Quieres terminar de nuevo en el hospital? —preguntó mirando fieramente a Tatewaki II.

Keishii frunció el ceño y se acercó a la joven nuevamente para tomarla de la muñeca. —¡No tienes que hacerlo! Yo puedo darle su merecido… —susurró por lo bajo para que solo lo escuchara ella.

El heredero del rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan miró confuso a ambos e intentó escuchar su conversación.

—Puedo hacerlo...odio que todos crean que no sé defenderme sola... —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Ya sé que eres fuerte, pero hay cosas que debes dejar que las haga yo ¿por algo soy tu amigo, na? —susurró el chico tocando uno de los hombros de la joven.

Hanako miró a los ojos a Keishii durante algunos segundos. —Hai... —respondió sonriéndole dulcemente.

Comprendiéndolo todo, el joven castaño tomó un micrófono. —A veces la injusticia nos derrota, pero debemos saber enfrentarla… de algún modo lograré separarlos… —murmuró por lo bajo pero siendo escuchado por todos los estudiantes y profesores que estaban en los jardines de la escuela.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento el muchacho continuó, elevando la voz —¡Hanako y Keishii están saliendo! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo noticia en todo el colegio y zonas cercanas.

Ansiosos por enterarse, cientos de estudiantes comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la terraza para presenciar una escena que la presentían hacia un buen tiempo. Finalmente ese par había admitido que se gustaban. Era el tema que estaba en boca de todos ellos desde hace unos años atrás.

Al escuchar los gritos del muchacho, Hanako reaccionó: —¡¿De qué mierda estas hablando?! ...¡Cállate! —exclamó bastante sonrojada al ver como comenzaban a llegar la tropa de chismosos de la escuela.

—¿Acaso estas loco, ahou?... ¡¡Chikuso!!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? —agregó el joven de la coleta comenzando a temer por la avalancha que se acercaba.

---------------------

—¿A dónde pretendes llevarme? —sonrió coqueta una mujer de cabellos azulados ignorando todo el bullicio de la hora de receso.

—Es una sorpresa… —sonrió seductor el hombre de la trenza tomando de una de las manos de su esposa para encaminarla hacia la terraza.

—Pero tenemos que volver pronto al trabajo, anata... —respondió Akane dejándose llevar por su esposo.

Sonriendo pícaramente Ranma besó el lóbulo de su mujer mientras subían las escaleras. Un bullicio general se escuchaba de afuera, en la azotea de la escuela. —¿Recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí hace algunos años? —murmuró ronco.

—Cuando estudiábamos aquí nunca vinimos en plan romántico... —Una traviesa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la mujer—. ¿Me traes para que hagamos lo que nunca hicimos cuando éramos estudiantes?

Ranma asintió rozando sus labios por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello. —Tenemos que aprovechar que están en receso… no creo que haya gente aquí… —comentó totalmente abstraído del notable murmullo y gritos que se escuchaban afuera mientras subían algunos escalones más.

Akane rió divertida. —Anata, suenas como si nunca tuviéramos tiempo para nosotros —Con suavidad movió su rostro hasta encontrar los labios de su esposo—, y eso me gusta... —suspiró antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Lo tenemos… pero es bueno tener nuestro tiempo libre solo para nosotros para descansar un poco de estos demon… digo... de mis alumnos… ¡je! —sonrió divertido el ojiazul dándole otro pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa. En ese segundo terminaron de subir el último escalón y vieron una multitud en la terraza, casi no había espacio para pasar por en medio para averiguar que sucedía.

—¿Qué es esto? – preguntó sorprendido mirando de reojo a su mujer.

—Tal vez tus demonios tienen alguna pelea —murmuró fastidiada Akane—. Me alegra que Keishii ya no se meta en tantos problemas, nuestro bebé está creciendo —sonrió mirando a su esposo—. ¿Puedes ver algo?

El hombre negó tratando de pararse en puntas de pie. —¿Crees que sea otra pelea?... es mejor que abramos paso o la directora se enfurecerá…—espetó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Colocándose delante de su esposa, haciendo que ella lo tomara por la cintura para no perderla, Ranma comenzó a avanzar entre la muchedumbre hasta que pudo divisar un lugar semivacío donde parecía que se desarrollaba el espectáculo.

Algunos silbidos y gritos de los muchachos sonaron claramente en sus oídos, frases como "Bésala, Saotome", "¡No seas cobarde y demuestra que eres hombre!". Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y avanzó un poco más hasta poder comprobar que el muchacho que se veía a algunos metros era su hijo con la hija menor de Kagome e Inuyasha.

—¿Bésala, Saotome?..—Bruscamente se abrió paso colocándose delante de su esposo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que el centro del espectáculo eran nada más y nada menos que su hijo y Hanako.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había notado que ambos se gustaban, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaba a su hijo dando un espectáculo de este tipo en la escuela —¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? Voy a acabar con todo esto.

Ranma la detuvo sosteniendo firmemente su cintura. —No te preocupes koishii, no creo que se dejen llevar por eso… debe ser un error… espera un poco… —murmuró por lo bajo para observar nuevamente a los muchachos.

—¡Kuso! No es su maldito problema si Keishii y yo tenemos algo —refunfuñó Hanako enfurecida por la curiosidad de sus compañeros—. ¡Y no soy cobarde, si quisiera besar a Keishii lo haría ahora mismo!

—¡Entonces eres tonta si no lo haces!... ¡Déjame hacerlo a mí! —respondió una muchachita de cabellos claros que estaba dentro del público.

El joven de la coleta sonrió animado. —¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! Y puedo hacerlo ahora mismo —exclamó para todos—. ¿Tú aceptas el reto, Hanako? —murmuró por lo bajo tomando nuevamente a la chica de la cintura asumiendo una postura triunfante.

Hanako fulminó con la mirada a la otra muchacha. _"Ofrecida y además aprovechada"_ pensó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii —Nunca he rechazado un reto...lo sabes... —murmuró mirando traviesamente al muchacho.

Keishii se sonrojó levemente por la mirada coqueta de su amiga. Luego, totalmente decidido a cumplir el reto acercó sus labios a los de ella. A pesar de que todo era un juego su corazón comenzó a latir de la misma manera que la semana anterior. No podía evitar sentir un leve cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Jamás se habían besado, él ansiaba ese momento más que nada.

Algunos gritos de aliento se escucharon de la muchedumbre, silbidos y aplausos esperando el gran momento. Los labios de los jóvenes casi estaban por rozar.

El fuerte y molesto sonido de un silbato silenció todos los murmullos. Al ver al profesor de deportes y a su enfurecida esposa todos los espectadores prefirieron desaparecer lo más rápido posible.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo esto? —preguntó Akane mirando enfurecida a la ahora avergonzada pareja—. ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así?... ¿Es esta la educación que te dimos con padre, Keishii?

Ranma asintió a lo que decía su esposa, pero por atrás de ella le guiñaba un ojo a ambos en señal de aprobación. Levantó el dedo pulgar para demostrarle lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.

El joven de la coleta sonrió disimulado y luego miró con pesar a su madre. - ¡Era un reto, ofukuro!... ¡Los Saotome nunca decimos que no a un reto! —exclamó convincente.

La sonrisa del muchacho no pasó desapercibida para Akane. Ella los conocía perfectamente como para no sospechar de la actitud de su hijo, así que sin dejar pasar un segundo más volteó. —¡Ranma!... ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —preguntó bastante molesta al ver como su esposo daba claras muestras de aliento a lo que Keishii y Hanako habían estado a punto de hacer—. ¿No te diste cuenta que iban a besarse sólo por cumplir un estúpido reto?... ¿Alguna vez nosotros hicimos algo así?... ¡Por supuesto que no! —agregó mirando cada vez más molesta a Ranma.

Tratando de recordar alguna situación Ranma se rascó la barbilla. Luego de unos segundos sonrió triunfante. —Koishii¿no te acuerdas del neko-ken?... ¿o la vez que peleamos en el parque?... ¿te acuerdas?… cuando te tomé en brazos... y… —El ojiazul se detuvo cuando vio el rostro enrojecido de su esposa. Arqueando una ceja la observó. No sabía exactamente si estaba avergonzada o a punto de asesinarlo.

Keishii codeó a una Hanako totalmente ida. Al no obtener resultados le tocó uno de sus hombros haciendo que ésta regresara a la realidad. El chico se acercó a su oído para murmurarle algunas palabras. —Creo que este es el mejor momento para escapar¿no crees?... —susurró por lo bajo.

Hanako miró a Keishii, segundos después asintió. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Se disponía a seguirlo cuando una voz que sonaba bastante molesta los detuvo.

—¡Qué ni se te ocurra escapar, Keishii Saotome! —Advirtió Akane dejando de prestar atención a su esposo para acercarse a los chicos—. Tengo bastante claro que todos los Saotome nunca rechazan un reto, pero ¿no se dieron cuenta de lo que iban a hacer? —preguntó mirando a la pareja con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Hanako-chan ¿qué crees que pensaría tu mamá si supiera que pretendían besarse delante de toda la escuela sólo por un reto?

"_Festejar y comprometernos...kuso...no soportaría eso..."_ pensó la muchacha frunciendo bastante el ceño frente a esa posibilidad.

Akane carraspeó, al parecer todos habían imaginado que la reacción de Kagome se alejaría bastante de cualquier reprobación. —Niños, si ustedes se quieren no creo que sea lo mejor que arruinen su primer beso de esa forma.

El hombre de la trenza asintió, dejando de lado el pequeño "intercambio de opiniones" con su amada esposa. —Lo que dice Akane es cierto muchachos, ustedes siempre han estado juntos y es obvio que se aman —sonrió malicioso mientras juntaba sus manos sonrojándose levemente para agregarle más drama—. No deberían hacer esas cosas… nosotros estamos a favor, ustedes saben… si quieren hacerlo pueden en el dojo… o en casa… solo procuren no ser vistos por mis padres o por el padre de Akane… —carcajeó divertido dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

El muchacho de la coleta tenía claras intenciones de asesinar a su progenitor, pero se contuvo. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de un rojo intenso. —¡Deja de decir idioteces, oyaji! —exclamó bastante frustrado—. ¡Hanako y yo solo queríamos cumplir un reto! Además… ¡yo no la besaría!.. —exclamó un poco nervioso para intentar justificarse.

—¡Ja! Como si yo quisiera que me besaras... —bufó con desdén— Todos los hombres son unos idiotas que solo traen problemas —comentó mirando con profundo resentimiento a Keishii—. ¡Y puedes olvidarte de lo que me ofreciste la semana pasada!

—¿Qué yo te ofrecí?... ¡Tú fuiste la que me obligó a hacerlo!... kuso… ¡a mi no me gustan las niñas como tú! —espetó bastante irritado por la reacción de la joven.

Hanako bajó la mirada "_¿Cómo pude pensar que él estaba enamorado de mi? Kuso estar con él todo el tiempo me está afectando... ¿por qué se fijaría en mi? De todos modos ¡no me importa! Nunca debí pensarlo...fui una tonta" _pensó haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar frente al muchacho. Ella no era una niña, no podía demostrar debilidad frente a él.

—¡Yo no te obligué a nada!... ¡Cobarde!... ¡A mi no me gustan los niños cobardes como tú! —exclamó totalmente enfurecida—. Nunca podría enamorarme de un niño mimado y cobarde...ni siquiera sé por qué demonios somos amigos...no tenemos nada en común.

El muchacho la observó por unos segundos deteniéndose. _"Enamorarse… ¿no podría enamorarse…?... ¿a qué se referiría con eso?... ¿acaso no me cree tan bueno como para ella?... shimatta… pensé que por aceptar mi beso de alguna forma yo le gustaba…"_ dejó de pensar para luego fruncir el ceño y mirar fieramente a la chica. —¡Yo no soy cobarde! Si me gustaras te habría besado… y como ves no me gustan las niñas como tú… poco femeninas, descuidadas… ¡así que tampoco te hagas ilusiones, tonta! —exclamó mirándola ásperamente.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tal vez había escuchado muchas veces que era poco femenina y descuidada, pero él nunca se lo había dicho de esa forma. Nunca esas palabras habían logrado herirla tanto. —No me hago ilusiones con nadie —habló con la voz quebrada, bruscamente secó sus lágrimas, pero estas se negaban a parar—; tienes razón...soy brusca, poco femenina y descuidada, pero ese no es tu maldito problema...no vuelvas a buscarme...no quiero volver a hablar contigo...baka... —habló entre sollozos antes de darle una fuerte cachetada al muchacho.

Seguido de esto Keishii sintió la helada mirada de su amiga, ella volteó y corrió por las escaleras sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Segundos después reparó en el golpe que la chica le había propinado y frotó su mano contra éste. Comparado a lo que ella había dicho no le dolía para nada. Se había comportado como un idiota. Quizás ella había llorado en algunas de sus peleas como niños, pero nunca por algo que le hubiera dicho. _"Maldición… soy un imbecil… el más estúpido de todos… ¿qué rayos podría hacer para remediarlo?"_ pensó el joven mientras observaba un punto en el lejano infinito.

Akane suspiró, aquella escena le había resultado muy familiar. Lentamente se acercó hacia su hijo. Sonriente acarició sus cabellos —No te preocupes, muchas veces le dije a tu papá que no volvería a hablarle...aunque lo niegues, sé que ustedes se quieren mucho y todo saldrá bien.

Ranma sonrió tratando de animar a su hijo dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda. —No te preocupes… Akane tiene razón, te va a perdonar pronto y si tú haces algo va a ser mejor, habla con ella… pero no ahora —Le aconsejó guiñándole un ojo.

El joven suspiró resignado. Luego de eso vio el rostro preocupado de sus padres. No podía parecer un débil ante ellos, ni ante nadie. Él era un Saotome y un asunto de esos no podía afectarlo de esa manera. Tratando de ser el mejor actor recompuso postura haciendo una media sonrisa. —¿Qué dicen? Yo no estoy preocupado… Hanako siempre es así, estoy seguro que en un rato más ya estará hablando de nuevo conmigo… —respondió avanzando unos pasos hacia la escalera—. Ahora me voy a clases… creo que ya sonó la campana… nos vemos después… —espetó ligeramente mientras se alejaba para comenzar a descender en dirección a las aulas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Akane. —Se parece demasiado a ti, pero creo que Hanako-chan no lo perdonará tan rápido como lo hacía yo contigo.

Ranma hizo una media sonrisa. —Olvidaste el encanto seductor de los Saotome… no creo que sea Hanako la primera en resistirse… —respondió totalmente confiado.

Akane observó el rostro de su esposo, el paso de los años solo había logrado darle un mayor atractivo a cada una de sus facciones. —¿A qué te refieres con encanto seductor? —preguntó sonriéndole de forma coqueta.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba la cintura de su esposa. —Tú los conoces koishii… a la perfección… —respondió besando las comisuras de los labios de la mujer.

—Eres muy engreído —sonrió mientras abrazaba a Ranma—. Después del trabajo no podré volver contigo a casa, voy a ayudar a Kagome-chan con los preparativos de la boda...tal vez deberías acompañarme...ya sabes como se está tomando todo esto Inuyasha —comentó con una clara expresión de diversión.

—Oh… ¿obligatoriamente debería ir? —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo—. Inuyasha debe querer asesinar a alguien… —sonrió de forma nerviosa—. O quizás está tan deprimido que da pena… no sé porque no puede aceptarlo aún, hace tantos años que son novios… a veces exagera —agregó acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

—No creo que sea tan malo. ¿Cómo estarías tú si fuera nuestra hija la que se casara? —preguntó Akane tratando de convencerlo.

—Kuso, nuestra princesita no piensa en esas cosas aún… es pequeña… —respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Ella solo se interesa por el estudio… ¿no has visto?... hasta le ha pedido clases a Shinichi para subir más sus notas —sonrió orgulloso.

—Pero algún día lo hará —Akane acarició suavemente las mejillas de su esposo—, y cuando eso pase yo te consolaré, pero solo si prometes acompañarme esta tarde...—sonrió traviesamente.

Ranma ciñó la cintura de su mujer. —Me parece una buena idea koishii, pero estoy seguro que va a pasar tiempo antes que empiece a salir con alguien —respondió totalmente convencido—. Pero espero que cuando eso suceda sepas consolarme muy bien…—agregó roncamente mirándola con intensidad.

_Continuará_

_Notas finales_

_¿Qué les pareció? Parece que la genética de Ranma se nota a leguas con Keishii, ne? XP_

_¿Y Keishii ofreciéndose como amigo para el primer beso de Hanako? Es taan evidente el pobrecito... xp ya verán que sucede a continuación... en siete días más o menos habrá otra actualización... nos vemos, y esperamos que dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció y si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia tienen todo el derecho ; )_

_Besos,_

_Sakura_

Palabras en japonés

Baka: idiota  
Kuso: mierda  
Hai: Sí  
Na - Ne: son preguntas que requieren de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo¿no,las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na  
Etto: interjección de duda ¿Ah?...¿Uhm?  
Ahou: Tonto  
Chikuso: Mierda  
Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las esposas se refieren a sus parejas, "querido" "mi amor" etc  
Ofukuro: Mamá  
Oyaji: Viejo, forma poco respetuosa de decir papá  
Shimatta: Maldición, Maldita sea  
Koishii: mi amor, amada


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos :)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen nuestra historia. Esperamos que nos acompañen hasta el final ;)

_**Capítulo 2**_

Un par de horas después.

Había pasado una semana desde que toda la familia de Inuyasha y Kagome se había mudado a la actualidad junto con la familia de ella. Los preparativos de la boda de Izayoi ya casi estaban listos… solamente faltaba escoger las flores para el ramo, ver algunos detalles del vestido y escoger un par de platos para la cena.

Hanako había llegado aproximadamente una hora y media atrás, y no parecía muy animada, primero buscó un par de cosas en su habitación para luego encerrarse en el baño. La familia no había notado ese detalle pasándola por alto por el entusiasmo del casamiento de la primogénita.

Inuyasha, como era de esperarse, estaba en una de las etapas más traumáticas de su vida: el alejamiento de su princesa querida, la más consentida, la primera que tuvo en su regazo, que alimentó y cuidó. Todo el trabajo que se había tomado por educarla y enseñarle lo mejor de la vida, todo para que un mocoso maldito la tomara y la alejara para siempre de su lado. La casa se vería muy vacía sin ella. Definitivamente tenía que pensar alguna forma para retener a Hanako. ¿Acaso no existiría una ley de respaldo psicológico para los padres en la cual el hijo más pequeño debe quedarse hasta la muerte de sus progenitores? Quizás si Kagome no estuviera tan al pendiente de él todos los días para apoyarlo ya habría cometido alguna locura.

Como siempre, los gemelos estaban a su lado para ayudarlo a hacer más leve la más grande pérdida de su vida. Los tres se encontraban en el techo conversando. Los muchachos bromeaban todo el tiempo tratando de arrancar una sonrisa del deprimido hanyou. Quizás esta etapa era mejor que la rabia extrema que había pasado la semana anterior.

El medio demonio tenía pensado seriamente asesinar a Miroku por ser el causante de todos sus males. Pero su plan había fallado, la noche que había decidido ir hacia su casa Kagome tuvo la brillante idea (tal vez premeditada) de llevar aquellas prendas pequeñas que tanto le gustaban y más encima, preparar ese líquido marrón que sabía tan dulce. Chocolate. Eso era. Después de todo no había sido tan malo, esa noche había olvidado por completo que existía gente alrededor de ellos. Había sido fantástico. Esa mujer lograba enloquecerlo cuando se lo proponía. Y cada vez más. Parecía que adivinaba todo aquello que él deseaba.

Por su parte, la flamante mujer de cabellos azabaches se veía tan entusiasmada como su joven hija, al no tener su casamiento con vestido y guirnaldas quería que la boda de su hija fuera perfecta. No debía perdérsele ni un solo detalle. Hasta había hecho unas reservaciones para su luna de miel en Hokkaido.

Kagome e Izayoi conversaban animadas observando una revista de una tienda para elegir las flores más adecuadas.

—Creo que deberíamos pedirle consejo a Hanako después… ¿no crees? A ella le gustan mucho las flores y estoy segura que elegiría la mejor —sonrió Kagome.

La muchacha asintió feliz. Al fin se cumpliría su deseo de casarse con Shigeru. Habían pasado tantos años desde que eran novios. Pero quería empezar a estudiar algo antes que se diera el gran momento. Ahora que llevaba casi tres años estudiando para maestra de primaria y le faltaban un par de meses todo era perfecto. Shigeru era un gran médico en el Sengoku.

Pero había algo que la preocupaba demasiado. Su adorado padre estaba demasiado depresivo. Jamás lo había visto así. No quería ser la causante de su malestar, pero él era muy terco, si fuera por él jamás se casaría. —Oka-chan ¿crees que sería mejor si viviera con ustedes por un tiempo con Shigeru?... para ir acostumbrando a otou-chan a la idea —espetó bastante inquieta por la salud de su progenitor.

-------------------

Desde el tejado, Inuyasha pudo escuchar a la perfección las palabras de su hija _"Kuso, apenas me estoy haciendo a la idea de que se case con ese condenado mocoso... ¿cómo demonios puede pensar que sería bueno que viviéramos todos juntos? Debí matar a Miroku antes que tuviera descendencia..."_ un atemorizante gruñido acompañó sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo oyaji, no creo que Iza-chan quiera quedar viuda tan pronto, y a estas alturas ya deberías estar resignado viejo —comentó totalmente relajado Mamoru.

Shinichi sonrió palmeándole la espalda a su padre. —Estoy de acuerdo con Mamoru, además vas a tener más tiempo para oka-chan… quizás dentro de poco tiempo se queden solos… —Guiñó un ojo riendo divertido.

—¿Eso qué demonios tiene que ver? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando de reojo a Shinichi—. ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que estar resignado? Nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese noviazgo.

—Porque llevan más de quince años de novios —afirmó Mamoru mirando con una media sonrisa a su padre.

—Y no pudimos lograr nada en todo ese tiempo —espetó resignado el pelinegro. Luego miró de reojo a su hermano y frunció el ceño—, de hecho dejamos de ayudarte para separarlos desde Tanabata, oyaji… ya sabes… por un traidor que dejó de pensar en nosotros para interesarse en otras cosas.

—Mis ideas siempre fueron geniales —sonrió Mamoru recordando cada una de las tretas que había realizado en contra de su futuro cuñado—. Además no es mi culpa que no se te ocurrieran ideas... Ryo-chan tampoco tiene la culpa —agregó bastante sonrojado.

—Al menos mi pequeña princesa no está interesada en tener novio —comentó Inuyasha totalmente ajeno a la pequeña discusión de sus hijos.

---------------------

Hanako observó su reflejo en el espejo. Había soltado y peinado su cabello, su rostro estaba maquillado levemente. "_Realmente me parezco mucho a mamá, y ella es muy bonita ¿Por qué demonios no podría gustarle a alguien? Kuso...estúpido Keishii voy a demostrarte que puedo ser muy femenina cuando lo deseo. Idiota...como si a mí me afectara no gustarle... ¿quién se cree? Ni siquiera es tan guapo..."._ Dejando de lado sus pensamientos salió del baño para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

"_Aunque si se veía muy guapo cuando íbamos a besarnos... ¡Kuso!... ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? No voy a convertirme en una idiota enamorada y mucho menos por alguien que no siente nada por mi"_

—Kuso... —refunfuñó entrando a la habitación sin prestar atención a las atónitas miradas de su madre y su hermana.

Luego de segundos de no poder asimilar lo que estaba viendo frente a ella una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer. ¡Al fin su hija había decidido usar la ropa que tanto le había insistido durante muchos años! Es más, siempre le había comprado ropas femeninas que habían quedado relegadas por parte de la muchacha.

Se veía deslumbrante. Era idéntica a ella cuando estaba en la época antigua en búsqueda de los fragmentos con sus amigos. Había decidido por colocarse una blusa sin hombros color azul eléctrico y una mini falda negra que le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños. El maquillaje le sentaba muy bien y acentuaba aún más sus almendrados ojos y sus labios.

Kagome saltó de felicidad emitiendo un pequeño gritito de júbilo mientras se lanzaba hacia su hija para abrazarla efusivamente. —¡Te ves preciosa, mi pequeñita! —exclamó asfixiando a la pobre muchacha.

Izayoi sonrió abiertamente entusiasmada por el cambio de su hermana menor. Era cierto que no había insistido tanto como su madre para que cambiara porque ella creía que era su estilo y no podían cambiárselo, pero realmente su pequeña hermanita lucía muy bien así. —¡Hana-chan!... tienes que tener cuidado con exhibir tanta belleza o vas a conquistar a todos tus compañeros de la escuela —sonrió divertida mientras se acercaba a ambas.

Con mucho esfuerzo Hanako logró liberarse del asfixiante abrazo materno. —No me interesa conquistar a nadie —comentó bastante avergonzada por la reacción que había provocado en ambas mujeres—, solo quería cambiar un poco...no soy poco femenina ni descuidada y puedo gustarle a quien sea —murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó curiosa Kagome— ¿Acaso tuviste otra pelea con Keishii? — sonrió pícaramente.

—Me da lo mismo lo que Keishii diga o haga, nosotros ya no somos amigos —respondió tomando la revista de novias que estaba sobre la cama de su hermana—. ¿Aún no deciden que flores usar? —preguntó cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Los ojos de la mujer se pusieron como platos. —¿Qué me estas diciendo?... ¿cómo puedes decir algo así tan a la ligera?... ¡él es tu mejor amigo de toda tu vida! —exclamó escandalizada—. Seguro debió ser una pelea pasajera —agregó tratando de arreglar la situación.

—¡No puede ser… mi futuro cuñad… etto… Keishii es tu amigo! Sé que lo quieres mucho —sonrió traviesa Izayoi—. Estoy segura que es una pelea de enamorados… digo... de mejores amigos…— comentó riendo divertida.

Hanako frunció totalmente el ceño. —No es una pelea de enamorados, ni nada por el estilo —Con fuerza presionó sus puños—. Yo no le gusto, me dijo que no siente nada por mí y que no me hiciera ilusiones... ¡ja! como si eso me importara —Miró hacia otro lado para evadir las miradas curiosas de su madre y su hermana—. Y no voy a volver a hablar con ese niño.

Antes que Kagome pudiera aconsejar a su hija, Inuyasha irrumpió en la habitación. Se veía bastante molesto.

—¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso!... ¿Quién demonios se cree? —refunfuñó mientras se acercaba a Hanako—. Te ves preciosa, eres igual a tu madre —sonrió reparando por primera vez en el atuendo de su hija.

—Eso le decía yo —respondió Kagome acercándose a su esposo—. Pero no te enfades así con Keishii… es solo un muchacho, estoy segura que le es tan difícil admitir que le gusta que por eso pelean tanto —comentó totalmente relajada olvidando el estado de su esposo.

—Lo mejor que puede hacer es no hacerle caso a ese mocoso, además aún es muy pequeña para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, mujer —protestó el hanyou mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a Kagome.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches asintió sin refutar a su compañero por temor a que regresara a su estado de malhumor. Ya demasiado tenía con el casamiento de Izayoi. Había olvidado que su esposo se encontraba extra sensible. Sonriendo coqueta se acercó más a él apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

Luego de unos segundos, mirando a su hija menor reparó en el detalle que había llegado demasiado temprano, no había prestado atención por la conversación con su primogénita. Supuestamente las clases estarían terminando en quince minutos según su horario. —¿Hana-chan, qué pasó con tus clases?... ¿por qué llegaste tan temprano? —preguntó casual.

—Etto... _"Maldición, pensé que no se daría cuenta. No puedo decirle que me escapé de la escuela hace más de una hora"_...yo...esto...salimos antes... ¡eso! —sonrió bastante nerviosa—. ¿Qué bueno, no? Así puedo ayudar a Iza-chan con los preparativos —agregó acercándose rápidamente hacia su hermana mayor.

Una sonrisa falsa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer de cabellos azabaches. Sabía perfectamente cuando su hija mentía. No podía hacerlo, era igual a su padre. —Hana-chan… tú sabes que no es bueno mentir… ¿te saliste de las clases?...¿pasó algo contigo? —preguntó mirando fijamente a su hija.

—Las clases de hoy eran aburridas y entiendo bien todo, no tenia ganas de quedarme —refunfuñó algo molesta por el interrogatorio de su madre—. Además los gemelos se escaparon muchas veces y los dos terminaron la escuela —agregó bastante divertida al ver la expresión de trauma de su madre.

—Ella tiene razón Kagome, nunca voy a entender cuál es tu trauma con la estúpida escuela —comentó Inuyasha apoyando a su hija—. Además tú con suerte ibas cinco días al mes ¿recuerdas? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿¡Cinco días!? —Mamoru entró rápidamente a la habitación—. ¿Entonces por qué siempre nos decías que tú nunca te habías saltado ni una clase?

—¡Oka-chan!... ¡nosotros apenas nos salteábamos cinco o seis clases al mes!... ¡eras terrible! —rió divertido Shinichi llegando detrás de su hermano.

Las mejillas de Kagome adquirieron un intenso carmín de color. —¡No es cierto!... ¡Otou-chan sólo estaba bromeando! —Intentó justificarse moviendo sus brazos exageradamente. De reojo le lanzó algunas miradas asesinas a su esposo. Ya se encargaría de cobrárselas luego.

—Ahora entiendo porque oka-chan no quería que faltásemos al colegio… fue un error que quiso enmendar a partir de nosotros —sonrió relajada Izayoi—. ¿Por qué faltabas tanto?... ¿pasabas todo el día con otou-chan? —Le guiñó un ojo divertida.

—Su madre faltaba por motivos importantes, además aunque no estuviera en la escuela siempre estaba cargando sus tontos libros —sonrió el hanyou mirando intensamente a su mujer. A pesar de los años aún podía recordar cada momento vivido juntos desde el día en que se habían conocido.

La mujer asintió mirando embobada a su compañero mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello.

Por otra parte Shinichi se acercó a su hermana menor para consultarle por unos libros de ella que necesitaba para darle clases a Ranko. Cuando estaba por abrir la boca para hablarle notó el evidente cambio de vestuario de su hermanita, su cabello y el maquillaje. —¿Qué… qué… que sucedió contigo Hana-chan?...¿acaso estas enferma?...¿algún espíritu maligno te ha poseído? —preguntó bastante nervioso.

—No seas baka, hermano —Mamoru miró a los ojos a la muchacha—¿tienes una cita con Keishii? Porque sólo por él te vestirías así —comentó bastante divertido por el sonrojado rostro de su hermanita.

—Yo...yo no se de qué demonios están hablando —espetó mirando bastante nerviosa a sus hermanos—. No...no me ha pasado nada ¿por qué demonios no se meten en sus asuntos?

Izayoi sonrió acercándose a su hermana menor. —No tienes porque enfadarte Hana-chan, si quieres puedo darte un par de consejos para su cita… yo sé mucho sobre eso… —sonrió pícaramente.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensó automáticamente al imaginar que tipo de consejos pretendía darle Izayoi a Hanako.

—Kuso, que ni se te ocurra hacer eso Iza-chan ¿Quieres matar al viejo? Ya resistió tu boda, pero no creo que resista otra tan pronto —comentó Mamoru haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no reír.

—¡Iza-chan!... tiene razón tu hermano… no digas esas cosas… además—espetó Kagome intentando calmar a su esposo que estaba estático desde lo dicho por su primogénita—... estoy segura que ella bromeaba koibito —murmuró por lo bajo intentando reanimar a su compañero.

Shinichi nuevamente se acercó a su hermana menor. —Oe… Hana-chan… ¿me podrías prestar tus libros por hoy?

—Hai...los tiene Keishii, tráelos cuando vuelvas, yo no quiero hablar con él —respondió acercándose hasta su padre.

Inuyasha rodeó con uno de sus brazos a su hija menor, luego dirigió una significativa mirada hacia los gemelos dándoles a entender que si abrían la boca para molestar a su hermana no la pasarían bien.

Izayoi aprovechó la ocasión para retomar el tema que hablaban con su madre y tomó la revista con los ramos para luego acercarse a su hermana. —Hana-chan… ¿cuál crees que sea más bonito?... tú sabes mucho, seguro que si las escoges tú será el mejor ramo — sonrió suplicante.

Hanako sonrió ampliamente, gracias al cambio de tema no tendría que dar explicaciones. —Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte con eso, será el ramo más bonito te lo prometo.

—Que aburrido... —murmuró Mamoru por lo bajo—. Nos vemos después, voy a la casa de Ryo-chan.

Kagome fingió un desmayo repentino, siendo sujetada rápidamente por su esposo. —¡Creo que me voy a enfermar!... me siento muy mal… Mamoru… tienes que quedarte con tu madre… necesito a todos mis bebés conmigo… —murmuró fingiéndose débil mientras comenzaba a toser exageradamente.

—Oyaji siempre te ha cuidado muy bien —sonrió el muchacho guiñándole un ojo a su madre—, estoy seguro que seguirás viva cuando regrese... —agregó antes de escapar a toda velocidad para evitar cualquier suplica materna.

—Inu… yasha… nuestro bebé nos abandona… nuestro Mamo-chan —Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente la mujer—. Estoy segura que esa niña no sabe cuidarlo como yo… ¿Dónde se alimentará?... ¿quién lo abrigará?... —Hipó secando sus lágrimas en el haori de su esposo— …pasa muchas horas allá… regresa muy tarde —agregó bastante acongojada.

—¡Keh! No se por qué te preocupas tanto mujer —sonrió estrechando entre sus brazos a Kagome—. Ryoko cocina igual de bien que Ukyo —comentó relajadamente.

—¡Inuyasha! —espetó la mujer sintiendo como mil dagas atravesaban su aprehensivo corazón de madre—. Qué será de mi cuando mis bebés me abandonen… ¿tú no lo harás, verdad Shinichi? —Lagrimeó mirando a su hijo menor mientras disfrutaba de los cariños que su esposo le propinaba.

—Ha.. hai… —respondió un poco dudoso el muchacho— …demo… ¿algún día tendré que hacerlo, na?... pero no llores… nunca te abandonaremos oka-chan… —sonrió el pelinegro acercándose a sus padres. Acto seguido de esto la efusiva madre abrazó a su hijo continuando su llanto.

Ignorando completamente el llanto de su madre, Hanako hablo: —Si quieres puedo ir por el ramo, no tengo nada que hacer y tú tienes que probarte por última vez el vestido de novia.

La pelinegra asintió entusiasmada. —Gracias Hana-chan, eres la mejor hermanita del mundo —sonrió mientras saltaba a ella para abrazarla efusivamente—. Quiero que luzcas igual de bonita o más aun para mi boda… ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró en el oído de la chica para ser escuchada solo por ella.

Por otro lado, Shinichi logró liberarse del posesivo abrazo de su madre respirando por fin normalmente. —Oka-chan, debo irme al Dojo… le prometí a Ranko que le explicaría algunos ejercicios de matemáticas.

La mujer se tranquilizó totalmente al saber que iría a la casa de su amiga. _"Allí estará seguro…"_ pensó totalmente relajada. —Está bien mi bebé… pero te abrigas… —espetó preocupada la mujer aunque la temperatura rebasaba los veinticinco grados.

El joven asintió y salió rápidamente de la casa sin tomar en cuenta la recomendación de su madre. Él la amaba con todo su corazón, pero realmente a veces ella exageraba.

----------------------

Después de un par de horas, Izayoi había decidido hacer una última visita a su novio antes de la boda, últimamente no tenían mucho tiempo para verse con los exagerados preparativos de su progenitora, a veces parecía que la boda sería de ella y no suya. La muchacha sonrió alegremente, su madre estaba totalmente entusiasmada con la boda. Todo lo contrario a su querido padre, aunque el detestara de corazón a su novio ella no podía dejar de amarlo, con su terquedad y carácter primitivo el seguía siendo su consentidor, aquel que cumplía todos sus caprichos y sobre todo el más cariñoso para con ella. Algún día lograría conciliarlo con su futuro esposo.

Desde el otro lado del pozo, el joven de ojos azules aguardaba con ansias a su novia, hacía varios días que no lograba verla, tenía un cierto temor a que su furioso futuro suegro intentara, en un arranque de celos posesivos de padre, asesinarlo con sus propias manos para evitar que se consumara la boda.

—¿Tardé mucho? —preguntó la joven de ojos dorados sentada en el pozo—. Ya sabes como me costó salir de casa… tuve que pasar por un largo interrogatorio y escabullirme de Shinichi… por suerte Mamoru había salido para ver a su novia —sonrió mirando dulcemente a su novio.

—Puedo esperar todo el tiempo por ti, toda la eternidad si es necesario… koibito —correspondió a la sonrisa de su novia mientras se acercaba a ella para besar dulcemente sus labios.

La muchacha correspondió para luego separarse lentamente. Sonriendo juguetonamente observó al muchacho. —¿Y también serías capaz de enfrentarte a mi padre? —preguntó con una expresión divertida.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven médico. —¿Sigue enfadado conmigo o mi padre?

La muchacha volteó los ojos. —No, creo que ahora está un poco depresivo… pero estoy segura que eso pasará… oka-chan ayuda mucho… —respondió sonriendo esperanzada.

—Oye… ¿y Shinichi no consiguió novia? —preguntó Shigeru cambiando de tema.

—Ya sabes como es mi hermanito… todo el día metido entre los libros. —respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del chico —. A Ranko le gustaba mucho él hace unos años atrás… desearía que eso todavía siguiera, y él se interesara por ella… harían una pareja muy bonita… además… ella es kawaii —sonrió pensativa.

—No tanto como tú, mi pequeña… —sonrió besando una de las mejillas de la chica.

Izayoi miró una de sus muñecas, donde seguía intacta aquella pulsera que él le había regalado en su primer aniversario, cuando solo tenía cinco años de edad. —Aishiteru, koishii… —espetó la joven abrazándolo efusivamente—. Quiero tener muchos niños… vamos a llenar nuestra cabaña con muchos de ellos… —sonrió alegre.

Shigeru besó su blanco hombro asintiendo feliz. —Muchos hijos, todos los que tú desees… —respondió para luego rápidamente tomarla en brazos.

La joven sonrió asiéndose delicadamente del cuello de su novio. El sol brillaba intensamente iluminando el porvenir de la joven pareja.

---------------------------

Ranko miró la hora una vez más. Shinichi estaba retrasado y eso no era normal en él.

—Seguro es por los preparativos para la boda... —murmuró para si misma. Estaba completamente sola en la casa, sus abuelos se habían ido de viaje por unos días, sus padres aún no volvían del trabajo y Keishii tampoco había vuelto de la escuela.

—¿Por qué no llega? —se preguntó levemente sonrojada. Lo único que quería era aprovechar el tiempo que compartían cada tarde. Había sido difícil, pero un Saotome siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Flash Back

Dos semanas atrás, Dojo Tendo.

Ranko observó a su familia, todos cenaban relajadamente. Definitivamente ese era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su plan.

—La escuela está cada vez más difícil —comentó llamando la atención de sus padres—. No me gustaría bajar mis calificaciones...

Akane sonrió —Hija, eres la mejor de tu clase. Estas exagerando —comentó mirando divertida a Ranko.

—Es cierto lo que dice tu madre, deberías relajarte más —sonrió Ranma.

—Es bueno que mi nieta sea tan aplicada… tendrá un buen futuro… —rió radiante Genma comiendo su segundo plato de arroz.

—Eres demasiado aplicada hermanita… hasta sales en los cuadros de honores… ¿para qué te preocupas? —preguntó Keishii.

—Pero me gustaría saber más y hay cosas que no entiendo —Ranko miró dulcemente a su padre—. ¿Está mal que quiera ser la mejor? —preguntó tratando de ignorar la mirada curiosa de su madre.

—Mi nieta es igual de inteligente que mi hija... —lagrimeó un emocionado Soun Tendo.

—Esta muy bien princesita —sonrió dulcemente el hombre mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer para superarte?

—Tu hermano puede ayudarte —habló Akane mirando inquisidoramente a su hija.

Ranko se sonrojó levemente, de algún modo sentía que su madre podía leer sus pensamientos. —A Keishii solo le gusta entrenar, a él no le gustaría ayudarme...Shinichi-kun ya salió de la escuela, además es muy inteligente y explica muy bien...tal vez él si estaría dispuesto a darme clases...

—¿Shinichi-kun?... ¡Je, je!... ¿y por qué no le pides ayuda a Izayoi? —preguntó el joven de la coleta sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ranma lo miró de reojo un poco nervioso. —¿Qué estas insinuando Keishii? —preguntó mirando fijamente a su hija.

—¡Baka! Porque Iza-chan se casa en menos de un mes ¿crees que tiene tiempo para ayudarme? —preguntó Ranko fulminando con la mirada a su hermano

El hombre de la trenza sonrió más relajado y continuó con su comida. Estaba seguro que su hijita era aún pequeña para eso y no le interesaba ese asunto. —Lo sabemos princesa, ya sabes como es tu hermano —Lo miró de reojo acusadoramente—. No te preocupes, puedes invitar a Shinichi todas las veces que quieras para estudiar… él es un buen muchacho…

Fin del Flash Back

La sonrisa de la muchacha aumentó al recordar las palabras de su padre.

—También es guapo y muy dulce... —comentó suavemente.

Shinichi, luego de trepar por el muro de la casa para darle una sorpresa a Ranko, cruzó rápidamente el jardín en silencio. De espaldas se encontraba la jovencita. Al tener muy buen oído escuchó las últimas palabras que la chica había dicho para sí.

En el camino había conseguido una rosa de color blanca muy bonita. Sigilosamente se acercó a ella y rodeó por atrás con uno de sus brazos la figura de la chica mientras que con el otro le mostraba la flor. —Es para ti… aunque tú eres mucho más bonita… —susurró por lo bajo.

Ranko tomó la rosa, sonriente volteó el rostro para mirar al muchacho. —Arigato —susurró dulcemente. Su mirada se encontró con la de él—. Yo...pensé que no vendrías.

El muchacho acarició con su pulgar una de las mejillas de la joven. —¿Y dejarte sola?... jamás… te extrañé… —murmuró mirándola dulcemente.

El rubor cubrió rápidamente las mejillas de Ranko —Yo a ti —Suavemente dejó la rosa sobre la mesa, luego rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Nunca voy a dejarte solo, siempre he querido estar contigo.

—Lo sé… —susurró el joven sonriendo embobado mientras besaba una de las mejillas de la chica. Algunos recuerdos invadieron su mente. Todo había comenzado exactamente hace una semana atrás.

Flash Back

Las clases que le había pedido Ranko iban a la maravilla. Ella era muy inteligente y aprendía muy rápido todo aquello que le enseñaba. Hasta le había explicado algunos ejercicios de matemáticas más elevados de su curso que había captado muy bien. Todo era perfecto, a excepción de un pequeño detalle. Las miradas de la jovencita comenzaban a perturbarlo bastante.

No sabía exactamente como había comenzado todo eso. Quizás cuando Mamoru comenzó a salir con esa muchacha que jamás se le despegaba. Y que no dejó de hacerlo desde ese día. Todavía no terminaba de aceptarla. Y estaba seguro que oka-chan mucho menos.

Por lo tanto, al sufrir esa separación, comenzó a afianzarse y a conversar más con la pequeña hermanita de su amigo Keishii. Tal vez porque compartían muchas aficiones y eran muy parecidos en su forma de ser.

Pero todo era tan complicado. A medida que pasaron los años ella se fue convirtiendo en una linda jovencita, cuando estaba por cumplir quince años se apareció en el templo para traer un poco de ramen que ella misma había preparado para él. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de gasa con algunas cintas que se ajustaban en su cintura, se veía tan delicada, femenina, su aroma era suave, perfumado. Quizás ese fue el día que comenzó a verla como una mujer. Le costó mucho trabajo ocultar su sonrojo y más que nada conversar con ella, parecía que con ese cambio había nacido una especie de barrera entre ellos.

Y es que esa barrera era muy difícil de franquear. Era la hermanita menor de su amigo. La hija de su ídolo de la infancia. Además, seguía siendo un poco más pequeña que él. No era que no pudieran conversar sobre cualquier tema, porque si dependía de eso, ellos pasarían horas hablando sin aburrirse. Pero seguía sintiendo temor de que la familia de Ranma creyera que él quería aprovecharse de ella.

Realmente era tan bonita. Sus grandes ojos azules lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio… tal vez estaba comenzando a enamorarse. ¿Qué debería hacer?

En ese momento la chica se sentó a un lado de él para enseñarle algunos problemas de matemáticas que le habían dado de tarea. Con voz suave y delicada le habló para luego entregarle la hoja con las soluciones que ella había confeccionado.

—¿Ya están listos? —sonrió el joven mientras comenzaba a corregirlos—. Los que estoy viendo ahora están muy bien… —sonrió satisfecho examinando las hojas.

—Eres buen profesor —sonrió levemente sonrojada—. Pero tengo dudas con este —comentó indicando uno de los ejercicios. Al mover su mano había rozado levemente las manos del muchacho—. Etto yo...tú... —susurró con voz suave. Sus labios se quedaron levemente separados, como si hubiese querido decir algo más y no se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo.

Shinichi sintió un fuerte calor en sus mejillas y su cara. Se veía tan linda. Su rostro levemente sonrojado. Sus labios entreabiertos, redondeados… invitándolo a rozarlos aunque fuese por algunos segundos. Sin pensarlo, dominado por sus impulsos movió su rostro hacia el de ella, quedando así muy cercanos.

No sabía si debía terminar con aquella distancia o disculparse y alejarse de ella. Pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos cosas ya que la jovencita tomó su rostro con una de sus manos suavemente y terminó con aquel abismo que los separaba. Sus labios rozaron los suyos delicadamente, una y otra vez por escasos segundos, que para ellos fueron eternidad.

Tal vez en esos momentos él creyó que todo había sido un juego de su imaginación y aquello no estaba sucediendo. De esos sueños que había tenido últimamente, cuando el la abrazaba y ella desaparecía cruelmente de su lado, evaporándose.

Pero no fue así, segundos después de eso la muchacha se separó lentamente y acto seguido acarició nuevamente una de sus mejillas, sonriéndole con infinita ternura.

Era tanta la felicidad que tenía en ese momento que no cabía en su pecho. Shinichi tomó delicadamente a la jovencita de sus hombros para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Suki da yo… —murmuró por lo bajo el joven acariciando con delicadeza el largo cabello de la chica.

Fin del Flash Back

Ranko se separó levemente del muchacho para observarlo. Una plena sonrisa adornaba las perfectas facciones de su rostro. Con una de sus manos acarició las mejillas de su novio. —Te amo, desde hace muchos años —Con suavidad acortó la distancia entre sus rostros—. ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó casi rozando sus labios.

—En lo feliz que soy desde hace una semana —sonrió el joven uniendo sus labios a los de ella por unos segundos, besándola con ternura. Segundos después se separó de la muchacha para luego besar la punta de su nariz—. ¿Hace años?... ¿desde cuándo me amas, mi pequeña? —sonrió dulcemente acariciando con uno de sus dedos su rostro.

—Desde antes de cumplir los diez años, siento que me has gustado desde siempre —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—. Y desde entonces me propuse que un día serías mi novio, aunque hubo un tiempo en que creí que nunca dejarías de verme como la hermanita de Keishii. —comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

El joven sonrió divertido. —¿Las clases no las necesitabas, verdad?... — comentó con una media sonrisa—. Nunca has tenido dificultades… —agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un notorio color carmín. —Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido algo así si no hubiese estado casi segura de que ya no veías solo como la hermanita de tu amigo —Con uno de sus dedos delineó los labios de muchacho—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Shinichi besó el dedo de la joven y la miró levemente sonrojado. Un poco nervioso miró hacia un costado. —Creo que… antes que cumplieras los quince años… ¿recuerdas cuando… hiciste ramen para mi? —preguntó peinando con dos de sus dedos los cabellos de la muchacha. Con un poco más de confianza rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cintura y se acercó a su oído—. Te veías muy bonita con ese vestido blanco… —susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Sólo con ese vestido me veo bonita? —preguntó dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada.

El joven sonrió besando una vez más los labios de la chica. —Por supuesto que no… tú eres linda y cualquier cosa que uses la embelleces… —respondió acariciando su rostro para luego estrecharla nuevamente entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo.

--------------

Keishii recorrió por vez tercera el parque central de Nerima y no pudo hallar ni siquiera señales de su amiga. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra. Le pesaba un gran sentimiento de culpa. Si él no le hubiera dicho esas palabras ella no habría salido de la escuela tan atolondrada. Hasta había olvidado uno de sus cuadernos, y ella no era tan distraída.

"_Kuso… espero que esté bien o no me lo perdonaré… soy un baka…"_ pensó el joven bastante preocupado mientras observaba las calles para pensar donde buscarla nuevamente.

Una silueta familiar se deslizó desde el otro lado de la avenida donde se encontraba. Cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, voluminoso. Ropa muy femenina. No, definitivamente no era ella. ¿O sí?

El joven cruzó una calle para verla más cerca. Llevaba un pequeño colgante del templo Higurashi. Pero había algo raro¿quién le había lavado el cerebro?... ¿Acaso su madre la había transformado en menos de tres horas?

Rascándose la cabeza extrañado la observó pasar, un par de sujetos la miraron descaradamente y, al parecer, le murmuraron algo. El muchacho frunció el ceño bastante molesto, pero luego se sonrojó levemente y la observó desaparecer en la entrada de un centro comercial.

"_Ella siempre fue tan bonita… pero… realmente se veía muy bien con el cabello así…"_ sonrió embobado caminando lentamente hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

Torpemente se tropezó con un par de banquetas y en el trayecto casi fue atropellado por una motocicleta, el conductor se detuvo a insultarlo, pero el muchacho ni siquiera escuchó, casi flotando, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica.

Luego de llegar observó todos los negocios hasta que reparó en una florería, ella siempre gustaba de esas cosas, seguro se encontraba allí. Efectivamente, cuando se acercó a la tienda vio a la chica conversar con la vendedora. Se veía aun más bonita. El corazón del muchacho latió apresurado.

"_Se ve tranquila… quizás no esté tan enojada como creí…"_ sonrió realizado mientras se sentaba en un pequeño muro para esperar a la muchacha salir.

Hanako salió sonriente de la florería. Todo había salido perfecto, tendría las flores adecuadas y en las tonalidades que deseaba para el ramo de su hermana.

Al parecer el arreglarse un poco le había traído buena suerte. _"Lo único desagradable fue soportar las miradas de algunos tipos... ¡qué descarados!...aunque por la forma que me miraban significa que me encuentran bonita" _pensó sonriendo con picardía. _"No todos los hombres son idiotas como Kei-baka, y él es lo que menos me importa ahora"._

Avanzó algunos metros hasta que se percató de la presencia de alguien que se le hacía muy familiar.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al hacer contacto visual con el muchacho. _"No voy a hablar con él...no voy a hablarle, no voy a hablarle, no voy a hablarle..."_ se repitió una y otra vez mentalmente mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad.

En el momento que la chica apartó su mirada de él y pasó apresurada sin siquiera decirle alguna palabra el mundo se derrumbó para el muchacho. _"No existo… no existo para ella…" _pensó totalmente traumado viendo como se alejaba.

Sus pies se movieron por el impulso de su corazón, no podía dejar que se alejara otra vez. Tenía que hablar con ella. Rápidamente corrió hacia la muchacha, no podía perderla de vista, necesitaba hablar con ella, aunque lo golpeara.

Al sentir que el muchacho se acercaba, la adolescente, en respuesta, comenzó a hacer lo mismo, correr con todas sus fuerzas. Definitivamente lo último que quería era ser alcanzada por él.

Keishii, sin rendirse, continuó corriendo detrás de la chica. Nada importaba en ese momento, aunque todos los estuvieran observando, él la alcanzaría aunque tuviera que correr horas.

Luego de varios minutos, la muchacha se detuvo agitada, ya casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Rápidamente volteó y lanzó una mirada amenazante al chico para que no se acercase a ella.

Sin pensarlo el joven avanzó algunos pasos. —Kuso… ¿por qué estás tan enojada? —preguntó fingiéndose ofendido mirándola fijamente.

Hanako mantuvo la mirada del chico por unos segundos, luego bruscamente giró el rostro ignorando por completo al muchacho.

El joven frunció el ceño un poco irritado. Detestaba ser ignorado. —Shimatta… ¡deja de hacer eso!... estás exagerando… —espetó avanzando algunos pasos más, mirándola totalmente seguro de sí.

—¿Exagerando? Ya te lo dije en la escuela, no voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra, no quiero hablar con alguien que... —La chica presionó sus puños con fuerza—. ¡Con alguien como tú! —exclamó mirándolo de forma acusadora—. ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que me dijiste?... ¿Para qué demonios molestas a una chica descuidada y poco femenina que no te interesa en lo más mínimo?... ¡Déjame en paz! —agregó bajando un poco el tono de voz. Distraídamente acomodó sus cabellos—. Idiota... —murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

Toda seguridad que tenía el joven de la coleta se derrumbó en ese momento. Nuevamente se ruborizó ante el gesto femenino de la muchacha, haciéndolo caer en la cuenta de su estado, estaba bastante agitada, sus mejillas aún sonrosadas por la prolongada carrera que habían hecho los últimos minutos, sus largos cabellos azabaches un poco desordenados. Intentó articular palabras para contestar al pedido de la chica, pero lo único que logró emitir fue un leve suspiro. Embobado continuó mirándola, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo muy evidente.

Ella se quedó prendada en su mirada perdiéndose por un instante en el intenso azul de ésta. La forma en que Keishii la miraba la hacia sentir una deliciosa y cálida sensación que le provocaba cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos expresaban todo aquello que el muchacho no conseguía decir con palabras.

"_¿Por qué me mira así? Yo...entonces él me mintió...era mentira lo que dijo esta tarde..."_ el corazón de la muchacha comenzó a latir con fuerza y el cosquilleo que sentía por todo su cuerpo pareció concentrarse en su estomago.

—Mentiroso... —contestó en un susurro—. Eres un mentiroso Kei-baka... —reiteró evadiendo la mirada del muchacho. Sentía como le ardían las mejillas y no se sentía capaz de mantenerle la mirada por un segundo más sin delatarse a si misma.

—¿Por qué soy un mentiroso? —preguntó el joven terminando de acortar la distancia para quedar a un lado de la chica. Las ruborizadas mejillas de su amiga eran evidentes. Ella había descubierto la forma como la había estado mirando. _"shimatta… me descubrió…"_ pensó levemente sonrojado bajando su vista, incapaz de mantener su mirada en la chica.

—Ya...ya te dije que no iba a hablar contigo... —respondió bastante nerviosa por la cercanía de Keishii.

El muchacho hizo una media sonrisa. —¿No te acuerdas de algo que dejaste en la escuela? —preguntó tomando su mochila para tomar un cuaderno—. Te fuiste tan rápido que no alcancé a decirte… —comentó fingiéndose distraído. Tenía que cambiar de tema para retenerla y conversar con ella. Quizás con eso se reconciliarían.

Hanako miró de reojo a Keishii. —Devuélvemelo —ordenó.

El joven de la coleta sonriendo divertido escondió el objeto detrás de su espalda. —¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó mirándola desafiante.

—Quédate con el, te lo regalo... —gruñó la muchacha fulminándolo con la mirada. Sin esperar una respuesta giró sobre sus talones y reanudó su camino.

El joven quedó estático por unos segundos, no se esperaba esa respuesta. La reconciliación realmente iba a ser difícil de conseguir. —Ma… ¡matte Hanako! —exclamó el muchacho de la coleta siguiéndola—. ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

La chica siguió caminando sin prestarle atención _"Kuso ¿para qué quiere hablar conmigo?...no quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó, no voy a mostrar debilidad frente a él...shimatta... ¿por qué me es tan difícil estar cerca suyo sin ponerme nerviosa?"_

Al darse cuenta que la jovencita no le prestaba atención rápidamente se adelantó y saltó frente a ella ágilmente. —Tienes que escucharme… vine a traerte tu cuaderno… y yo… quería… quería hablar… —balbuceó un poco nervioso.

La muchacha le arrebató el cuaderno de las manos. —¿Quieres seguir diciéndome que no me haga ilusiones contigo? —preguntó mirando hacia abajo, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

El joven frunció el ceño contrariado recordando las palabras de la chica. —Tú me dijiste que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para… ¡ya sabes! —espetó nervioso—. También cobarde y varias cosas más… ¿no recuerdas? —agregó mirándola un poco irritado.

—¡Yo no empecé! Dijiste que te había obligado a ofrecerte para besarme y eso no es verdad —exclamó Hanako mirándolo enfurecida—No importa si te gusto o no...

—¿Estás enojada por eso? —sonrió autosuficientemente Keishii—. ¿Te molestó que dijera que no quería besarte? —preguntó acercándose hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la chica.

Hanako empujó bruscamente al muchacho alejándolo de ella. —¡Deja de jugar conmigo!... ¡Idiota! —respondió indignada—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi —agregó alejándose nuevamente con dirección al templo Higurashi.

Estirando un brazo el joven hizo el impulso para alcanzarla, pero ya se había alejado demasiado. Además, definitivamente no quería y no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él. _"Kuso… tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta mañana… tal vez se enoje más si intento perseguirla de nuevo… mejor voy a casa…"_ pensó acomodándose la mochila en la espalda para girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia el dojo.

Continuará

Notas finales

Como les dije a varios en los reviews, Keishii es verdaderamente persistente ;) por lo que seguirá intentándolo una y otra vez. Además como dice Ranko "un Saotome siempre consigue lo que quiere" , estoy segura que muchas (entre ellas nosotras) la envidian profundamente. Aunque sinceramente no le envidio la suegra que se le vendrá encima ¿Kagome los asusta tanto como a mi? Aunque parece que Mamoru ya encontró la solución para pasar de ella xp

Esperamos sus comentarios sobre este capítulo ¿Saben como no xp? Review GO

Nos vemos la próxima semana

Besos

Freya

Palabras en japonés

Baka: idiota

Kuso: mierda

Hai: Sí

Oe: Hey, Oye

Na - Ne: son preguntas que requieren de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo¿no,las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Etto: interjección de duda ¿Ah?...¿Uhm?

Ahou: Tonto

Chikuso: Mierda

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las esposas se refieren a sus parejas, "querido" "mi amor" etc

Ofukuro: Mamá

Demo: Pero

Oyaji: Viejo, forma poco respetuosa de decir papá

Shimatta: Maldición, Maldita sea

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Suki da yo: Te amo


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Nuevamente dejamos otro capítulo de esta historia… nos alegra que les esté gustando… muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios… ; )

No me resta nada más que decir, disfrútenlo… ; )

_**Capítulo 3**_

—Aún no me has dicho por qué te retrasaste¿había algún problema con los preparativos de la boda? —preguntó Ranko apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros del muchacho.

El joven apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre la de la chica. —Sí… hubo un pequeño percance… oka-chan empezó a tener síntomas de madre posesiva, Mamoru huyó para ver a Ryoko y te imaginarás cómo fue el resto… —comentó con una media sonrisa. Mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica siguió: —...además... Hana-chan estaba rara… parecía poseída… —comentó bastante escéptico.

—Ryo-chan y Mamoru llevan juntos algunos años —La chica miró preocupada a Shinichi—. ¿Crees que tía Kagome se oponga a lo nuestro?

El muchacho rió divertido besando los cabellos de la chica. —No lo creo, tú eres mucho más bonita, inteligente, y genial que ella —comentó guiñándole un ojo—. Además oka-chan te ama desde que eras bebé, aunque le sea difícil despegarse de nosotros estoy seguro que estará contenta porque te elegí a ti… mi pequeña… —susurró lo último con voz especialmente seductora mirándola fijamente.

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron rápidamente. —Gracias —sonrió besando levemente los labios del chico—. Pero Ryo-chan es muy agradable, deberías aceptarla... además si Mamoru no se hubiese interesado en ella, nunca hubiésemos podido pasar tanto tiempo juntos... y eso nos sirvió para conocernos mejor...y enamorarnos... —susurró suavemente cerca de los labios de Shinichi.

El pelinegro tomó delicadamente la barbilla de la joven y besó dulcemente sus labios unos segundos. —En eso tienes razón… y eso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber ocurrido… —comentó mirándola con infinita ternura. Luego de pensar unos segundos, cambió de semblante mirándola un poco preocupado—. ¿Tú crees que oji-san y Keishii se molesten conmigo por lo nuestro? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—No creo que Keishii se moleste, él hace años se dio cuenta que tú me gustabas —respondió acariciando con ternura una de las mejillas de su novio—. Papá siempre está diciendo que eres un buen muchacho, pero él es algo celoso y soy su única hija... —sonrió nerviosamente—, pero podremos convencerlo juntos... —agregó abrazando a Shinichi.

El muchacho correspondió el abrazo ciñendo su cintura con delicadeza. —Es verdad, estoy seguro que nuestros padres lo aceptarán muy pronto… —sonrió besando uno de sus hombros—. Volviendo al tema de mi hermana… realmente estaba muy extraña… ¿sabes que hasta se vistió con falda y usó maquillaje para salir? —Le comentó aún muy receloso.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Ranko algo escéptica—. Ella siempre dice que no le gustan esas cosas _"tal vez se decidió a coquetearle a mi hermano, después de todo hace algunos días estuvieron a punto de besarse_" —Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha—, tal vez quiere que alguien la vea bonita.

El joven asintió comprendiendo todo. —¿Tú crees que necesite hacer eso?... estoy seguro que a Keishii le gusta hasta con su ropa de entrenamiento... —rió divertido—. ¿Tú crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos?

—Tienes razón a Keishii le gusta hasta con su ropa de entrenamiento —Ranko rió abiertamente—. Hace una semana los encontré en el Dojo a punto de besarse, aún me siento culpable por interrumpir el momento...aunque fue divertido ver la cara que puso mi hermano —agregó mirando traviesamente al muchacho.

—¿Honto ka? —sonrió divertido el muchacho—. ¡Cuando se entere oka-chan hará una fiesta! —comentó risueño—. Entonces hay algo entre ellos… lo ocultan muy bien… —agregó con una media sonrisa.

—No creo que sean novios o algo así, aunque a veces se comportan como si lo fueran...pero sin caricias... —susurró mirando de forma coqueta al muchacho—, sin abrazos... —Despacio rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Shinichi—, y sin besos... —suspiró rozando sus labios contra los de él.

En ese mismo momento llegaba Keishii al Dojo. Protestando bastante enfadado aún por lo sucedido con Hanako ni siquiera se percató de las voces de los muchachos. Fue cuando terminó de cruzar el jardín que los vio. Shinichi abrazando con demasiada confianza a su hermana, a su pequeña hermana de sólo quince años, que había visto crecer junto a él. Él la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras la besaba apasionadamente, ella totalmente entregada le correspondía, colgada de su cuello.

Bastante traumado el joven atinó a abrir la boca para preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Aunque la pregunta careciera de sentido al ver la evidente situación. —¿Qué… qué están haciendo? —espetó bastante nervioso.

Ranko se separó rápidamente de Shinichi. —Nosotros...Shinichi y yo...—balbuceó bastante avergonzada por la situación en que los habían encontrado—, nosotros... —La mirada inquisidora de su hermano solo lograba ponerla más nerviosa—. ¿¡Qué demonios haces llegando tan temprano!? —exclamó alterada.

El joven de sangre youkai de igual forma se separó de la chica bastante avergonzado. Nunca se habían besado de esa forma y tenían que atraparlos. Y justamente una de las personas que temía que se enterara de todo. Nervioso espetó un "lo siento" casi ininteligible.

—¡Shimatta!... ¿Es mi casa también, na? —exclamó frunciendo el ceño el muchacho de la coleta—. ¿Estas son las clases que estás tomando, Ranko? —espetó reprobadoramente.

—¿¡Y qué me dices de tus entrenamientos con Hanako!? —exclamó la muchacha fulminando con la mirada a su hermano—. Además Shinichi y yo somos novios.

El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sin rodeos para luego mirar ceñudamente a su hermana menor—. ¡En mis entrenamientos yo no hice nada de eso con Hanako! Chikuso… —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Desde hace una semana —respondió Shinichi recomponiendo postura—. Sé que debimos decírselo a todos… pero preferimos esperar un poco… —agregó mirándolo seriamente.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo...llevamos apenas una semana, íbamos a contarles...pero... —Ranko suspiró con resignación— tú sabes que para papá sigo siendo una niña de cinco años —agregó frustrada.

—No lo eres, pero todavía eres muy joven… —farfulló un poco menos enfadado el joven de la coleta—. ¿Sabes que oyaji te matará por esto, na? —espetó mirándola seriamente.

El otro joven sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espina al imaginarse al padre de Hanako y Keishii condenándolo por aprovecharse de su pequeña hija. Carraspeando un poco nervioso miró al muchacho. —¿Tú crees que sí? —preguntó bastante nervioso.

—Sólo tengo dos años menos que tú —masculló Ranko mirando a su hermano con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido—. Y papá no va a matarme¿ya olvidaste que él y mamá se comprometieron a los dieciséis años?

Keishii arqueó una ceja. —Dos años es suficiente para saber que es lo correcto y no… además oyaji y ofukuro se comprometieron por nuestros abuelos… creo que comenzaron a tener una relación a los dieciocho o más… —sonrió triunfal—. ¿Sabes que les habría ocurrido a los dos si el viejo los encontraba así? —espetó mordazmente observando la expresión de pánico de ambos muchachos.

Shinichi iba a responderle, pero Ranko se lo impidió. —Lo mismo que te habría pasado a ti si oji-san te hubiese visto en el Dojo a punto de besar a Hanako —respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa triunfal a su sonrojado hermano.

El corazón del joven dio un salto al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su rostro se había acalorado notablemente. —¡De… de… de qué hablas! Shimatta… ¡cierra la boca! —gruñó bastante alterado. De un segundo a otro imágenes del hanyou asesinándolo por tocar a su pequeña princesa acecharon en su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo imaginándose perseguido por el padre celoso de su amiga.

Sonriendo radiante Shinichi se acercó al muchacho. —No te preocupes, si no le dices nada a oji-san te prometo que oyaji no sabrá nada de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el dojo… si es que no sucedió… —agregó rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho para luego con la otra mano despeinar su cabello, riendo divertido. — Hana-chan estaba muy bonita hoy cuando salió… ¿tenían una cita?... ¿sucedió algo? —preguntó indiscretamente.

—Hanako estaba enojada… —contestó sinceramente el joven sin darse cuenta. La expresión de ambos muchachos lo hizo darse cuenta de su error y se sonrojó aun más—. No…. NO… no es lo que creen… ¡nosotros no tuvimos ninguna cita! —negó acompañado con sus brazos para hacer más énfasis a lo que decía—. Y no me preguntes por qué se vistió así que todavía no logro creerlo… —agregó aún un poco nervioso.

—Ya veo —Ranko fingió indiferencia—. ¿Se veía bonita? —preguntó distraídamente, pero sin dejar de observar de reojo a su hermano.

El muchacho de la coleta asintió bastante embobado sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. La imagen de Hanako ocupaba por completo su mente, sus cabellos azabaches levemente rizados cubriendo su espalda, su perfume delicado, aquella ropa que la hacía ver especialmente atractiva. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, no se percató de que el otro par de muchachos lo observaba atentos.

—¿Estaba linda Hana-chan, entonces? —rió divertido el pelinegro—. Se veía un poco extraña con aquella falda… nunca le gustó usar ese tipo de cosas que oka-chan e Iza-chan usan… —comentó con una media sonrisa.

Ranko rió abiertamente al ver como su hermano volvía a asentir. —¡Hey!... ¿qué tiene de malo que una chica se arregle un poco? —comentó mientras se acercaba a Keishii—. Tal vez Hana-chan quiere que alguien se de cuenta de lo bonita que es... —agregó mirando fijamente al muchacho.

El joven reaccionó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. —¡De qué estas hablando, niña!... ¡Además, no olvides que nosotros estábamos hablando de otro asunto! —espetó mirando reprobadoramente a ambos muchachos intentando hacer que se olvidaran del asunto con Hanako. Sin demostrarlo en su rostro el joven pensó en la situación. _"¿Realmente lo habrá hecho por mi?... se veía muy bonita así… pero… a mi me gusta de todas formas…"_ pensó mientras su corazón aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco.

—¡Shimatta! —refunfuñó la muchacha perdiendo la paciencia—. Mi relación con Shinichi no es tu asunto, deberías preocuparte por el enojo de Hana-chan ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?

Shinichi asintió acercándose a su novia. —Se veía muy enfadada contigo cuando llegó… y cuando preguntaron por ti no quería saber nada… —agregó maliciosamente.

Keishii tosió nervioso. —¡Yo no le hice nada! —negó exageradamente—. ¡Yo no tengo culpa de su mal carácter!

—¿El mal carácter de quién? —preguntó Akane entrando a la sala. Acababan de llegar y al entrar había escuchado la parte final de la pequeña discusión de sus hijos—. Shinichi ¿cómo estas? —saludó sonriente al muchacho.

El joven, bastante nervioso se alejó de la jovencita y asintió un poco asustado.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Ranma observando la expresión del muchacho y los cabellos levemente despeinados de su hija.

—¡Me alegra que llegaran! —sonrió radiante Ranko haciendo todo lo posible para que no notaran el nerviosismo de su novio—. ¿A qué te refieres papi? —preguntó sin entender a que se refería su padre.

—A tu cabello… ¿Shinichi te pasa algo? —preguntó Ranma sin entender lo que sucedía mirando curiosamente al muchacho que comenzaba a palidecer.

—¡No… no le pasa nada oyaji!... estuvimos entrenando y estamos agotados… le estuve enseñando a Ranko algunas técnicas también… —Justificó a ambos un sonriente ojiazul tratando de disimular el nerviosismo de ambos muchachos.

—No deberías distraerlos cuando estudian Keishii —sonrió Akane acomodando con los dedos los cabellos de su hija.

—¿Y por qué estás con el uniforme entrenando?... ¿Dónde está tu gi? —preguntó inocentemente el hombre.

El pelinegro medio youkai siguió en la misma posición totalmente aterrado de en lo que podría desembocar esta conversación si comenzaban a sacar conclusiones.

Keishii titubeó en contestar para luego recomponer postura pareciendo arrogante —. ¡Oyaji! ...¿Y desde cuándo tú usas siempre tu gi para entrenar?... no tenía ganas de cambiarlo y usé el uniforme… no encuentro nada de malo en eso… —respondió totalmente relajado.

Akane contuvo una risita. Lo que acababa de decir su hijo era totalmente cierto y Ranma no tenía ni una posibilidad de rebatir eso. —¿Te quedas a cenar Shinichi? Dentro de poco prepararé la cena —preguntó sonriente.

Recuperando su color normal el pelinegro respondió bastante casual al recordar lo sucedido en su casa unas horas atrás. —Me encantaría oba-san, pero tengo que ir con oka-chan… parece que quedó muy deprimida porque Mamoru fue a ver a Ryoko… tú sabes… ella todavía no ha podido superarlo… al igual que oyaji con el casamiento… —rió levemente nervioso.

—Tienes razón, los dos se veían bastante deprimidos —comentó Akane con cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

—Yo...yo lo acompaño a la puerta —dijo Ranko acercándose rápidamente hacia el muchacho—, luego te ayudo con la cena mamá. —agregó logrando tranquilizar a un nervioso Ranma.

—Yo voy con ustedes también —sonrió triunfal Keishii acercándose a la pareja.

Ranko lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano —No hay problema, supongo que quieres enviarle un mensaje a Hanako-chan —comentó sonriéndole de la misma forma a Keishii antes de avanzar con rapidez hacia la salida.

En los arcos de la entrada, el muchacho de la coleta pasó uno de sus brazos protectoramente en los hombros de su pequeña hermana. —Nos vemos Shinichi, dile a Hanako que tengo que hablar con ella —sonrió relajado aprovechando a sobremanera la situación.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Keishii… después me las cobraré…—sugirió sarcásticamente el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la chica, sin darle importancia al muchacho besó una de sus mejillas muy cerca de sus labios. —Mañana seguimos con las clases… ¿na? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Ranko asintió mirando sonrojada como su novio desaparecía rápidamente de su vista. Aquella tarde había sido hermosa...no tan hermosa, de hecho todo iba perfecto hasta la llegada de Keishii.

Automáticamente el ceño de la muchacha se frunció. —¡Baka! —masculló dándole un fuerte codazo en el estomago a su hermano—. ¿No podías dejar que nos despidiésemos en paz? —protestó volteando para mirar al muchacho.

El joven frunció levemente el ceño pero siguió con su sonrisa triunfal. Parecía que la situación lo divertía bastante. —¡No podía dejarlos solos hermanita! podrían sospechar… —espetó sacándole la lengua.

—Eso no es cierto —refunfuñó la muchacha—. Lo hiciste a propósito, te conozco —agregó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de resentimiento—. ¿No pensaste que Hana-chan es hermana de Shinichi? Algún día vas a pagar por esto —sonrió complacida ante la perspectiva de su hermano siendo molestado por los gemelos.

El joven recordó en ese momento que no iba a ser fácil conversar con Hanako, todavía seguía muy enfadada. Con una especie de gesto de suplica miró a su hermana, realmente no entendía a las mujeres. —¡Todavía no sé por qué está tan enfadada conmigo!— suspiró resignado.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —La chica miró curiosa a su hermano—. ¿Por qué pelearon?

Keishii suspiró resignado. —Todo empezó hoy en la escuela… oyaji y ofukuro estaban regañándonos a mi y a Hanako por algo que sucedió… y terminamos peleando… —espetó levemente nervioso omitiendo lo principal del asunto.

Miró a su hermano por algunos segundos. Él y Hanako solían pelear bastante, pero nunca antes lo había visto tan abatido como ahora. —Kei, ustedes siempre pelean —afirmó la muchacha estudiando cada una de sus reacciones—. Cuéntame todo lo que ocurrió —agregó con un persuasivo tono de voz.

—Yo… bueno… estábamos conversando en la terraza de la escuela… y bueno… después llego Tacchi a decir sus estúpidos discursos… terminé enfadándome… al igual que ella, estábamos por pelear… le dije a Hanako que personalmente me encargaría de él y que ella no tenía que hacerlo… el estúpido se puso a gritar que… etto… que nosotros estábamos saliendo… y todos lo escucharon… —murmuró lo último bastante sonrojado.

Ranko mordió su labio inferior para contener su risa. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar el rostro sonrojado de su hermano.—Toda la escuela dice eso desde hace años onii-chan ¿no sabias?

El muchacho tosió simulando que no había oído lo que había dicho la joven y caminó unos pasos hasta sentarse en una de las banquetas del jardín. —Son muy entrometidos… deberían meterse en sus asuntos… kuso… —bufó mirando hacia un costado.

—Lo sé, pero hay algo que no entiendo —comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano—. Hana-chan y tú han pasado muchas veces por situaciones así —prosiguió mirando de reojo a Keishii—. Que yo recuerde nunca antes habían peleado cuando los molestaban en la escuela.

El joven jugó con sus dedos un poco nervioso. —…bueno… es que nuestros compañeros… comenzaron a gritar… bésala Saotome… —Se interrumpió mirando fijamente al suelo para que su hermana menor no notara su sonrojo notable.

—¡¿Te atreviste a robarle un beso?!... ¿Se enojó por eso? –—exclamó sorprendida. Hasta ese momento estaba segura que su hermano jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así y si lo hiciera Hanako lo mataría.

—Na… na… ¿¡nani!? —exclamó bastante alterado el muchacho—. ¡Yo no hice eso!... ¿por qué lo pensaste? yo... yo… bueno.. sí, yo me atrevería… ¡pero a mi no me gusta!.. —afirmó cínicamente. Su frente comenzaba a sudar, una y otra vez imaginó lo que habría sucedido si sus padres no los hubiesen interrumpido.

La muchacha suspiró con resignación. —Lo pensé porque ella te gusta y no te atrevas a negarlo de nuevo —afirmó mirando con impaciencia a su hermano—. ¿Si no te gusta por qué estas tan preocupado?...¿por qué te molestas cada vez que ella menciona a sus amigos? Los vi cuando iban a besarse, he visto la forma en que la miras cuando ella no se da cuenta ¡¿Vas a seguir negándolo?!

Keishii se sonrojó levemente. —Etto… no... no lo voy a negar… demo… ella me dijo que yo era un cobarde y que nunca se enamoraría de alguien como yo… luego le contesté a eso… le dije que ella no me gustaba… —espetó mirando inseguro hacia un lado—. Y casi nos besamos… —concluyó mirando el infinito cielo nocturno.

Ranko miró a su hermano por algunos segundos antes de exclamar: —¡Son un par de mentirosos!... ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le dijiste algo así?

—¡Kuso! Estaba enfadado… ella no debió decirme eso... —gruñó por lo bajo bastante molesto.

—Tampoco debiste decirle que no te gustaba —respondió volviendo a calmarse—, y ella no debió decir que nunca se enamoraría de ti —suspiró con resignación—. ¿Volviste a discutir con ella cuando se encontraron esta tarde?

—Algo así… —respondió a regañadientes el joven de la coleta mirando de reojo a su hermana menor—. Tú eres una chica… debes saber qué hacer en estos casos —espetó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto pero a su vez rogándole por un consejo en su particular forma de ser.

—Si yo me encontrara en el lugar de Hanako no volvería a dirigirte la palabra —afirmó con seriedad la muchacha—. Estas perdido...

Keishii miró totalmente desmoralizado a su hermana. —¿Lo crees?... ¿entonces dices que no me perdonará?.. —preguntó bastante deprimido.

La muchacha río suavemente —Baka, dije que eso sería lo que yo haría —respondió mirando bastante divertida la expresión traumada de su hermano—. ¿Si te ayudo dejarás de molestarme cuando esté con Shinichi?

El joven arqueó la ceja levemente bastante pensativo. —¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó burlón.

—Ni siquiera deberías preguntarme eso, necesitas mi ayuda y lo sabes —respondió la muchacha mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Seguro que puedes arreglártelas sin mis consejos onii-chan —agregó cambiando su expresión a una bastante sarcástica.

—¡Kuso! has lo que quieras —gruñó fingiéndose ofendido el muchacho—. De acuerdo, no voy a molestarte con Shinichi… —agregó susurrando por lo bajo sin mirar a la chica.

Una radiante sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ranko. —¿Y me vas a ayudar cuando le contemos a papá?

Frunciendo el ceño aun más el joven asintió. —Dime de una vez… —agregó impaciente.

La muchacha abrazó efusivamente a su hermano. —¡Arigato! —exclamó llena de felicidad.

Sin mucho entusiasmo correspondió el abrazo extremadamente afectuoso de su hermana. Luego de unos segundos se separó y la miró bastante interesado. —¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente.

—En primer lugar tienes que ser sincero con ella y no se te ocurra volver a decirle que no te gusta —afirmó con seriedad y mirando fijamente a su hermano—. Ponte guapo y ve a verla esta noche, regálale flores...eso es muy romántico... —sonrió recordando el regalo que su novio le había traído ese día—, y cuando estés con ella le vas a decir que eres un idiota y le pedirás disculpas.

—Estas loca si crees que le diré eso… um… lo de la flor… etto… quizás… a ella le gustan mucho… —sonrió mirando hacia un costado levemente sonrojado al recordar a su amiga. Segundos después su semblante cambió totalmente al recordar la figura de padre celoso posesivo—. Shimatta… creo que mejor iré tarde… cuando todos estén durmiendo… no quiero ser asesinado por Inuyasha… —susurró por lo bajo.

—Dile lo que quieras, pero no se te ocurra culparla de todo —respondió con un tono de voz que dejaba bastante claro que hablaba en serio—. Si lo haces empeorarás las cosas —advirtió.

Keishii asintió. —Entonces trataré de hacer lo que me dices... —murmuró por lo bajo pensando que flor podía regalarle.

En ese momento Ranma interrumpió la conversación. Venía bastante agitado y con una evidente expresión de temor en su rostro. —Mi princesita¿no vienes a ayudar a tu madre a cocinar? —espetó mirando suplicante a la jovencita.

La expresión de terror reflejada en el rostro de su padre la hizo reir. —Mamá ya no cocina tan horrible...—comentó entre risas—. ¿Hace mucho se fue a la cocina?

Keishii rió animadamente del mismo modo que su hermana menor.

Ranma sonrió con una pequeña gotita en su frente bastante nervioso. —Es cierto… pero sigue siendo peligrosa… fue hace cinco minutos… quien sabe que esté planeando… mejor ve a ayudarla, preciosa… —imploró con la mirada el hombre acariciando los cabellos de la chica.

—¿Cinco minutos? —preguntó la muchacha contagiándose con el nerviosismo de su padre. Si bien su mamá había mejorado un poco con los años, seguía siendo un peligro en la cocina y cinco minutos era tiempo más que suficiente para que el lugar quedara convertido en zona de desastre.

Sin esperar una respuesta corrió hacia la cocina esperando que el desastre no fuera tan terrible esta vez.

-----------------------------

Un par de horas de horas después, faltando una hora para la medianoche, Hanako e Izayoi conversaban en su cuarto vestidas ya con su pijama. La cama de la más joven estaba junto a la ventana. Sentada sobre una de las almohadas, la muchacha tenía en su regazo un pequeño gatito color negro con ojos de vidrio color azules, regalo de su amigo de toda la vida en una noche de Tanabata, varios años atrás.

Por su parte Izayoi seguía revisando un par de revistas con menús para la cena. Dejando de prestarles atención al notar a su hermana tan callada levantó la vista y la observó juguetear con el pequeño peluche, debía ser algo relacionado con su pequeño cuñado.

—Oye Han-chan… estas muy pensativa, hoy actuabas extraño cuando te fuiste y regresaste bastante enfadada… ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿pasó algo malo? —preguntó seriamente la joven.

—No me pasa nada onee-chan —sonrió tratando de ser convincente—... bueno... uhm...me encontré con Keishii cuando fui a ver las flores para tu ramo y discutimos — admitió al notar la inquisidora mirada de su hermana mayor—. Es un idiota —murmuró quedamente.

—¿Idiota?... ¿te dijo algo malo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente—. ¿O te insinuó algo de lo bonita que estabas y te enfadaste? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo pícara.

—Él no me encuentra bonita, yo no le gusto y me lo dijo claramente —respondió casi arrastrando las palabras.

—Eso no es cierto… es un niño todavía Hana-chan, estoy segura que a él le encantas… se le nota de lejos —respondió segura Izayoi—. ¿Por qué pelearon?

—Hoy en la escuela casi nos besamos... ¡pero fue solo para demostrarles a los demás que no somos cobardes! —exclamó al ver la cara de entusiasmo de su hermana frente a su confesión—. Tío Ranma y tía Akane nos vieron y ahí fue cuando él dijo que yo no le gustaba y que no me hiciera ilusiones ...—La muchacha arrojó el peluche hacia el otro extremo de su cama—...como si me importara...

Izayoi rió nerviosamente. —Pero eso fue porque estaban sus padres… de otra forma no te habría dicho algo así —respondió convincente—. ¿Segura que solo fue por eso el motivo del beso? —sonrió traviesa entusiasmada con la idea.

Las mejillas de Hanako se cubrieron de un intenso color carmín —Es...eso no importa...él está jugando conmigo...no le gusto, pero él...—balbuceó tímidamente al recordar lo ocurrido en el parque— ¡Kuso, eso no tiene importancia!

La hermana mayor sonrió abiertamente ante el sonrojo de su hermana menor. —¿Pero él…?... ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó totalmente indiscreta por enterarse de lo sucedido.

—Me miró de una forma extraña y trató de besarme... —respondió casi en un susurro—. ¡Pero no lo dejé jugar conmigo! —exclamó al recordar el motivo de su enojo—. Y no voy a volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Justo en ese momento cerca de la ventana se escuchó un ruido, el sonido se repitió algunos segundos después, parecían piedrecillas

Izayoi, totalmente intrigada, bajó de su cama para saltar hacia la de su hermana y espiar. —Esta un poco oscuro… pero veo la silueta de un muchacho… ¿no será Keishii? —sonrió incitando a su hermana para que fuera a comprobarlo—. Yo creo que deberías bajar… —comentó al escuchar nuevamente el sonido.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser él? —refunfuñó mirando de reojo en la misma dirección que su hermana—. Debe ser Shigeru.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. —Sabes perfectamente que Shigeru no puede salir del Sengoku sin la ayuda de alguno de nosotros… —respondió seriamente—. ¡Tiene una coleta! Estoy segura… ¡es él! —respondió Izayoi entusiasmada—. Ve a verlo… seguro quiere pedirte disculpas… —La joven saltó de la cama y se puso de pie para estirar los brazos de su hermana para que fuera a su encuentro.

—No insistas, no me interesa —replicó tercamente Hanako—. Solo está perdiendo su tiempo.

—Parece que vino decidido… se ve muy guapo... —sonrió la joven guiñándole un ojo a su hermana—. No te dije… pero se puso una camisa blanca y jeans… parece que negros, por lo que pude observar… se arregló para ti… —afirmó mirando juguetonamente a su hermana.

Hanako se puso de pie y observó por la ventana. El muchacho se encontraba debajo de su ventana y se veía realmente guapo. Lo miró durante algunos segundos hasta que fue descubierta por él. —Kuso... —murmuró alejándose rápidamente de la ventana—. No...no...no voy a hablar con él, dile que..que se va..vaya... —tartamudeó totalmente roja.

Frunciendo el ceño la muchacha nuevamente se subió a la cama para luego mover las cortinas y abrir la ventana, colgándose por ésta exclamó en voz alta para ser escuchada por el joven. —¡Hola Keishii!... ¡Mi hermana está muy sonrojada y tiene miedo de bajar!

—¡Yo no tengo miedo!... ¡No quiero hablar con él! —exclamó una enfurecida Hanako—. ¡Y no estoy sonrojada!

—¡Si no tienes miedo entonces baja! —espetó Keishii desde abajo con una media sonrisa.

—¡Dile que se vaya al infierno!...¡No voy a volver a hablarle! —gritó Hanako esperando que el muchacho la escuchara perfectamente.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, hasta hace poco había estado en perfecta paz con su mujer. Estaban en medio de una conversación romántica que probablemente los llevaría a tener una excelente noche, pero los gritos habían acabado con el agradable ambiente.

—¿Qué mierda hace el mocoso de Ranma gritándose con nuestra hija a esta hora? —preguntó mirando a su esposa que se veía igual de frustrada y molesta que él.

Kagome había estado disfrutando de las caricias y las palabras dulces que su compañero había utilizado para hacerle olvidar lo que había sucedido por la tarde. Hasta habían olvidado por algunos minutos que existían sus pequeños. —¿Qué diablos? —espetó bastante irritada viendo arruinada su posibilidad de consolarse por lo ocurrido con su bebé—. No sé… ve a decirles algo para que se callen —respondió a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Inuyasha la miró con incredulidad. —¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó con una media sonrisa y animado ante la posibilidad de poder darle al menos un buen susto al muchacho.

Se escucharon más gritos por parte de la más pequeña de la familia y el muchacho, además de las quejas de los gemelos alentando entusiastas a la chica para que bajara a golpearlo.

Al ver la expresión de su esposo la mujer asintió quedadamente dándose cuenta de su error. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo de ellos dos? ...¿Intentaría hacerle algo malo al muchacho?

—¡Keh!... ¿Qué te pasa mujer? No voy a asesinarlo...no aún —comentó bastante divertido por la expresión de Kagome.

Antes que ella pudiera responder gritó con todas sus fuerzas. —¡Si no dejan de gritar voy a bajar ahora mismo a ver qué demonios sucede!... ¡Voy a acabar con el que esté haciendo escándalo!

Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, el hanyou, volvió a acercarse a su mujer. —¿Aún quieres que vaya a ver que está pasando o se lo dejamos a Hanako?

Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. —Estoy segura que está en buenas manos con ella… —sonrió divertida acariciando su rostro—. ¿En qué nos quedamos? —preguntó sugerente.

- ---------------------

El grito de su padre había sido suficiente para que la muchacha bajara en menos de un segundo al encuentro de su amigo. Con evidente molestia se acercó hacia donde él se encontraba.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —refunfuñó asesinándolo con la mirada.

El muchacho sonrió observando a su amiga, era todo lo contrario de la tarde, pero se veía extremadamente bonita con sus cabellos trenzados y su pijama color rosa, infantil, pero eso le daba un toque de ternura. —Vine a verte… ¿podemos hablar? —respondió escondiendo la flor detrás de su espalda.

—¡Tú puedes Keishii!... ¡acuérdate de terminar con lo que pasó el otro día! —gritó desde su ventana Shinichi riendo divertido.

—¡Mi hermanita es tímida, pero ella te quiere! —agregó Izayoi alentando al joven.

—¡Dale su merecido hermanita! —exclamó con picardía Mamoru mirando a la sonrojada pareja.

Hanako fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos.—¡No se metan en lo que no les importa! ...¡Parecen viejas chismosas! —gritó mientras tomaba bruscamente por la muñeca a su amigo—. Ven conmigo... —masculló alejándose con el muchacho lo suficiente para no ser escuchada ni observada por los tres chismosos que tenía por hermanos.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados se separó bastante molesta de Keishii. —Por tu culpa no van a parar de decir estupideces durante toda la noche —protestó molesta por la situación en que se había metido gracias a la visita del muchacho.

—Vine a hablar contigo… ¿por qué habrían de molestarte? —preguntó haciendo una media sonrisa—. No tienen porque hacerlo… no te preocupes... —Intentó calmar a la muchacha que lo miraba bastante molesta. Aún ocultaba detrás de su espalda la flor que había conseguido minutos antes en una tienda muy cerca del templo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? —preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

—Tienes que oírme… vine en paz… —sonrió mostrándole la flor que había comprado para ella—. Es para ti… —murmuró por lo bajo un poco avergonzado acercándosela.

Bastante sonrojada, Hanako, dejó de observar el azul de los ojos de Keishii para posar su mirada sobre la rosa roja que él le estaba ofreciendo. Las rosas eran sus flores favoritas. —Yo...um...gracias...—balbuceó con timidez mientras tomaba la flor que el muchacho le ofrecía. Por un segundo sus dedos rozaron las manos de su amigo, el sutil contacto con su piel envió escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Keishii miró fijamente a la chica con el rostro igual de ruborizado que ella. Permanecieron durante unos momentos de la misma forma hasta que se escuchó la bocina de un vehículo que venía de la calle que estaba muy cercana a ellos. El joven se sentó en el final de las escalinatas y miró a la chica de reojo, sin poder evitarlo algunas palabras salieron de su boca involuntariamente. —Yo… a mi no me gusta estar peleado contigo… —espetó con total sinceridad.

Hanako se sentó al lado del muchacho. —A mí tampoco... —susurró con timidez—, pero...no quiero que juegues conmigo...no te entiendo... —sonriendo suavemente agregó—: siempre pensé que sabía todo sobre ti, somos amigos hace años...pero ahora no sé qué está pasando contigo.

El muchacho se acercó un poco más a la joven, intentando mirarla directamente para demostrar su franqueza. —Yo tampoco lo sé… demo… lo que te dije… en la escuela, cuando tú te enfadaste… era mentira… —afirmó sin desviar la mirada de la chica—. No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

—Yo también te mentí... —susurró manteniéndole la mirada—. No eres un niño cobarde, solo eres algo mimado y te gusta ser el centro de la atención... —rió abiertamente—, pero cualquier chica podría enamorarse de ti...y mucho... —agregó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó Keishii sin dejar de observarla. Cualquier timidez que podía tener en otros momentos había desaparecido por completo.

—Soy una chica.. —respondió con una media sonrisa—...no voy a responder a algo que deberías averiguar tú... ¿lo harás? —preguntó mirándolo con cierta coquetería.

—Si lo hiciera… ¿tú me dejarías? —Le respondió de la misma forma insinuante mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió sonriéndole. —Creo que de todos los chicos que conozco eres al único que dejaría...me gusta...estar contigo... —susurró perdida en su mirada.

—Yo… —El joven intentó continuar pero algo se lo impidió. Ella se veía realmente hermosa provocándolo, pero la situación era graciosa, hacía pocos minutos que estaban discutiendo y horas atrás ella le había dicho que no quería hablarle jamás. Sonriendo divertido le habló— Hanako… ¿no crees que esta situación es… extraña? —preguntó conteniendo una carcajada.

La chica sonrió abiertamente. —Es cierto, nunca pensé verte coqueteándome... ¿eso hacías no?

—Al igual que tú… ¿na? —respondió el joven del mismo modo mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Soy mejor que tú en eso... —respondió dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó el joven guiñándole un ojo mientras se levantaba para luego tender una mano para ayudar a la joven.

Hanako tomó la mano de Keishii aceptando su ayuda. —Esta tarde...no tuve que hacer nada y tú... —respondió una vez que se encontraba de pie frente a él—... nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma... —sonrió levemente sonrojada.

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente mirando de reojo a la chica aun tomando su mano. —Nunca te había visto así… tú… te veías… muy… bonita… —balbuceó bastante nervioso. Al ver la media sonrisa de la chica recompuso postura, el era un Saotome, no debía mostrar su lado débil.—De todas formas, esos tipos estaban mirándote demasiado solo que tú no prestaste atención —agregó con el ceño levemente fruncido al recordar los rostros de los sujetos. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba hipnotizado con la belleza de su amiga habría utilizado todas las técnicas del estilo de combate libre que su familia le había enseñado.

—¿Y por qué no los golpeaste? Siempre golpeas a tu primo cuando él me molesta —preguntó con una radiante sonrisa.

El joven de la coleta tosió nerviosamente. —Yo estaba más interesado en conversar contigo… ¡eso era! —exclamó utilizando un tono convincente para que pareciera creíble.

—Promete que no volverás a mentirme...yo no volveré a hacerlo...—habló Hanako casi en un susurro.

—Prométeme que si te digo algo así de nuevo me golpearás más fuerte… disculpa por las tonterías que dije… a veces digo las cosas y no pienso en las consecuencias —respondió el joven acercándola a su cuerpo para estrecharla entre sus brazos—. No volveré a mentirte… lo prometo… —agregó en un murmullo casi taciturno.

La muchacha apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del chico. —No te preocupes, también hablé sin pensar, pero ya todo está bien —habló con un dulce tono de voz—, pero si lo haces de nuevo voy a partirte la cara —rió suavemente sin dejar de abrazar a Keishii.

Continuará

_**Notas finales de las autoras**_

Primero que nada gracias por leer hasta aquí )

¿Traumamos mucho a Keishii con la escena de Ranko y Shinichi? xP ¿qué les pareció la reconciliación de Hanako y Keishii?... para el próximo capítulo más de eso… ; )

Nos vemos la otra semana!

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Baka: idiota

Kuso: mierda

Hai: Sí

Na - Ne: son preguntas que requieren de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo¿no,las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Etto: interjección de duda ¿Ah?...¿Uhm?

Chikuso: Mierda

Ofukuro: Mamá

Oyaji: Viejo, forma poco respetuosa de decir papá

Shimatta: Maldición, Maldita sea

oji-san: tio

Honto ka¿De verdad?

gi: traje de entrenamiento, el que suele usar Akane

nani¿qué?

demo: pero

arigato: gracias

onee chan: hermana mayor


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos ;), aquí estamos nuevamente con el capítulo para esta semana. Esperamos que les guste :)

_**Capítulo 4**_

—¡Mamoru, muévete!... ¡No puedo ver nada! —Se quejó Shinichi apretujado en medio de su hermana mayor y su hermano gemelo de cabellos plateados. Al ser muy pequeño el espacio rápidamente quedó excluido por los intentos desesperados de los otros dos de intentar divisar algo en la oscura noche.

Se habían colocado en una de las ventanas de la sala del piso inferior para ver si podían saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su pequeña hermana menor.

—¡Yo veo algo! Pero están muy lejos… ¡parece que están abrazados!... ¿no los ves, Mamoru? —sonrió totalmente realizada Izayoi.

—¡¿Cómo diablos voy a ver algo si Shinichi no me deja en paz?! —protestó Mamoru forcejeando con su hermano para ocupar el lugar más cómodo—. ¡Mierda!... ¡Hanako lo está dejando! Nunca pensé ver algo así... —agregó bastante asombrado una vez que logró ubicarse mejor.

—¡Yo quiero ver! —Se quejó el pelinegro empujando a su hermano a un lado para poder observar. Sonriendo maliciosamente pudo comprobar lo que veía. _"Ahora no tendrá que chantajearnos más con Ranko… definitivamente algo pasa entre ellos…"_ pensó el joven mientras miraba la escena. —¿Qué pasó con Hana-chan? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de reflexionar—. Desde la tarde que está actuando muy extraño… esa ropa, el maquillaje… ¿y ahora se deja abrazar?... ¿realmente no estará poseída? —murmuró bastante extrañado con la conducta de su pequeña hermana.

—No seas idiota, ya deja de creer que todo el mundo está poseído —respondió Mamoru empujando a su hermano para volver a obtener su lugar—. El que está poseído eres tú, porque no veo otra explicación para que alguien quiera ir todas las tardes sólo a estudiar con una chica.

—¡Hermanitos!... ¡Ahora se separaron y se están mirando de cerca!...¡se ven tan tiernos juntos! —sonrió la muchacha radiante con la ventana a toda su disposición mientras sus hermanos discutían.

Sin escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor Shinichi solo pudo oír lo que su hermano le había dicho con respecto a Ranko. Un leve sonrojo se asomó en su rostro. El la ayudaba, pero… hacía un tiempo que simplemente se dedicaban a conversar, a pasar largos minutos contemplándose en silencio, comprendiéndose mutuamente. Casi no habían estudiado en esta última semana. Tratando de disimular frunció el ceño para evitar que su hermano sospechara. —¡Deja de decir tonterías!... ¡Al menos estoy enseñándole algo que le va a servir!... ¿tú qué tanto haces con Ryoko? Ni siquiera le prestas atención a oka-chan… —respondió evasivo.

—¿Qué hago con Ryo-chan? —El rostro del muchacho adquirió un notorio color carmesí. Miles de recuerdos de los cinco años que llevaban juntos se adueñaron de sus pensamientos_. "Diablos...no voy a contarle sobre mi intimidad con ella... ¿por qué rayos volví a casa tan temprano?..."_ pensó sintiéndose cada vez más acalorado.

La mirada inquisidora de su hermano lo hizo recomponer compostura—. Ese no es tu asunto... —carraspeó intentando disimular—. ¡Y siempre le he prestado atención a oka-chan! Aunque no vivo pegado a sus faldas como otros...

Shinichi apretó los puños bastante enfadado. —¡Deja de decir idioteces!...¡Sólo respeto a nuestra madre!... ¡tú ni siquiera pasas tiempo con ella como antes!...—Se justificó haciendo énfasis con sus brazos—. ¡Ade… además… sigues siendo un traicionero! Nos abandonaste hace muchos años… ¡y ahora solo te preocupas por esa… por esa niña tonta! —concluyó mirándolo fieramente.

El ceño del muchacho de cabellos plateados se frunció por completo. —¿Cómo la llamaste? —gruñó haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-------------------

El estruendo proveniente del piso inferior fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Habían soportado las risas y gritos de los muchachos, pero la batalla campal que parecía estarse desarrollando abajo acababa con cualquier ambiente romántico por mucho empeño que pusieran en mantenerlo.

Al llegar al lugar fue testigo del desastre: varios muebles estaban fuera de lugar y algunos adornos rotos habían sucumbido a la pequeña diferencia de opiniones que al parecer trataban de "solucionar" los gemelos.

"_Kuso, mocosos del demonio ¿por qué rayos tenían que salir tan escandalosos?...¿no podían esperar hasta mañana para matarse" _pensó el hanyou sin perder detalle de la pelea de los muchachos.

Segundos después que Inuyasha saliera del cuarto, Kagome, bastante irritada por la interrupción de sus no-adorados-bebés, en ese momento, se colocó una bata por encima de su espalda para seguirlo y calmar de una vez por todas el escándalo de sus pequeños demonios.

Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera pudo ver como sus niñitos intentaban probar quien era el más poderoso. Era cierto que eso era parte de los instintos de la familia de Inuyasha, pero a esa hora era inadmisible, y más que nada interrumpir la mejor parte de su reconciliación. Su esposo sabía como consolarla realmente.

Dejando de pensar en lo que había podido ser minutos atrás, la mujer de cabellos azabaches incentivó a su compañero para que interviniera en la pelea antes que alguno de los dos terminara cometiendo fratricidio. Aunque en ese momento, a pesar de su exagerado cariño maternal, tal vez su perversa mente vengativa especuló que no sería tan malo dejarlos un poco más como castigo por su impertinencia. Pero en fin, ante todo, la madre sobreprotectora.

—¡Inuyasha, ve a separarlos! —espetó la mujer mientras se acercaba a su hija mayor que seguía viendo por la ventana muy interesada.

Inuyasha resopló con algo de fastidio, ver a sus hijos rodando por el piso mientras se golpeaban le hacía evocar ciertos momentos de la época en que apenas era unos cachorros. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios _"Siguen siendo los mismos mocosos endemoniados"_ pensó mientras tomaba bruscamente por uno de sus brazos a Mamoru para separarlo sin mucha delicadeza de su hermano.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa todo este escándalo?! —gritó Inuyasha mirando de forma asesina a los gemelos.

Shinichi aun en el suelo frunció el entrecejo mirando a su hermano gemelo. —¡Estábamos intentando ver que era lo que estaba pasando entre nuestra hermana y Keishii! parece que ya son novios o algo así… —comentó levantándose del suelo.

—¿NOVIOS? —exclamó totalmente sorprendida, radiante y emocionada la mujer de cabellos azabaches mientras se asomaba por la ventana para tratar de distinguir algo.

—Ya se separaron oka-chan… te perdiste la mejor parte… —suspiró resignada Izayoi.

----------------------

Hanako dio un respingo al escuchar una serie de potentes gritos y gruñidos provenientes desde su casa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al reconocer claramente las voces de su padre, de los gemelos y de su mamá.

—Tal vez ya deberías irte... —habló Hanako sonriendo nerviosamente temiendo que de un momento a otro toda su familia estuviera a su lado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el muchacho sin mucho entusiasmo con la idea de tener que irse cuando por fin conseguía reconciliarse con la chica—. ¿Crees que tu padre esté enojado porque estoy aquí? —preguntó levemente nervioso recordando que segundos atrás se habían abrazado y había una gran probabilidad de que el medio demonio los hubiese visto y comenzara a manifestar sus instintos asesinos en contra de él.

—No lo sé, creo que está discutiendo con los gemelos por algo —respondió la muchacha mirando con curiosidad hacia la casa—. De todos modos ya es algo tarde — comentó volviendo a mirar a Keishii—, puedes venir mañana...eso me gustaría mucho... —sonrió dulcemente.

Sonriendo un poco sonrojado el joven asintió rozando la mano de la chica para tomarla por algunos segundos. —De todas maneras pensaba venir a visitarte… no era necesario que lo dijeras —respondió juguetón guiñándole un ojo.

Hanako sonrió. —Siempre te ha gustado estar conmigo...lo sé... —afirmó antes de ponerse en puntillas para besar con delicadeza una de sus mejillas—. Buenas noches —susurró separándose bastante sonrojada del muchacho.

Keishii acertó a levantar la mano para despedirse y mirarla totalmente embobado. En un arrebato el joven se acercó nuevamente a la chica para devolverle el beso en otra de sus mejillas. Totalmente atolondrado caminó robotizado hacia las escaleras mientras comenzaba a descender con movimientos totalmente rígidos.

Totalmente sonrojada lo vio alejarse. Ese día las cosas habían pasado muy rápido, pero le alegraba que así fuera, después de todo, las peleas entre ellos dos nunca duraban tanto. Con una gran sonrisa caminó con dirección hacia la casa.

Toda su familia estaba reunida, los gemelos parecían impedirle el paso a su padre mientras su mamá intentaba convencerlo de algo.

—¿Todavía están despiertos? —preguntó con un dulce tono de voz mientras les dedicaba una amplia sonrisa—. Oyasumi nasai... —sonrió ampliamente comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Toda la familia se quedó mirando como la muchacha subía las escaleras sin ningún tipo de preocupación cuando esperaban que ella les contara todo lo acontecido, aunque ello fuera improbable, pero al menos una mínima protesta de la muchacha pues sus conversaciones siempre terminaban en discusiones. Ver a la joven subir totalmente feliz, con expresión dulce y relajada era considerado extraño. Quizás Shinichi se preguntó en ese momento si su hermana no fue poseída por un espíritu extraño.

------------------------

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano Ranko entró a la habitación de su hermano. La curiosidad la estaba matando y no podía esperar a que Keishii se despertara.

Desde la entrada lo observó, el muchacho se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazado a su almohada.

—Shimatta, no voy a permitir que siga durmiendo —sonrió mientras cerraba sin mucha suavidad la puerta.

Nuevamente observó a su hermano, seguía profundamente dormido. Algo frustrada se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrir rápidamente las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol diera de lleno en el rostro del muchacho. La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del chico fue que este se moviera en la cama dándole la espalda.

—Kuso... —refunfuñó acercándose hasta la cama—. ¡Keishii, despierta! —exclamó moviéndolo sin mucha delicadeza esperando lograr su cometido.

Quejándose por la luz del sol, pero sin despertarse aún el joven se aferró a la almohada para moverse luego un poco evitando ser tocado por su hermana. Estaba teniendo un sueño muy agradable. Sonriendo tontamente el muchacho suspiró entre sueños. —Ha… Hanako…

—¿Hanako? —repitió Ranko sin dejar de observar a su hermano. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Suavemente se sentó al lado del muchacho—. Aquí estoy Keishii...vine porque necesitaba verte...Keishii bésame... —murmuró realizando una excelente imitación de la voz de su amiga.

En ese mismo segundo el joven despertó sobresaltado y rápidamente se sentó en la cama. —¿Qué… qué?... ¿Dónde está Hanako? —espetó nervioso—. Recién la oí… estoy seguro… ella dijo que… —No terminó de completar la frase cuando un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas. Intranquilo miró una y otra vez hacia los lados de la habitación buscando hallar a la chica.

—Supongo que está en su casa —respondió la muchacha haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener su risa—. Ella dijo...Keishii bésame... —agregó imitando nuevamente la voz de Hanako.

El muchacho frunció el ceño notablemente irritado, se levantó dándole la espalda a la jovencita, para tomar su camiseta que tenía en el suelo y luego colocársela, aun con la almohada entre sus brazos, de un movimiento rápido se volteó para arrojársela a su hermana por la cabeza tomándola por sorpresa. —¡No es gracioso!... ¿por qué imitas a Hanako? —preguntó mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Porque no se me ocurrió otra forma de despertarte —respondió entre risas la muchacha—. Estabas soñando con Hana-chan ¿sabías?...y hablas dormido... —agregó con picardía.

El joven abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a toser bastante nervioso. Segundos después, tomó compostura y miró indiferente a su hermana pequeña. —¡Estas loca! yo no soñaba con ella… ¿qué rayos te hizo suponer que soñaba con ella?... kuso… que entrometida… —espetó fingiendo indignación.

—¡Hey! No es mi culpa que suspires y digas Hanako mientras duermes —respondió bastante complacida por el nerviosismo que provocaba el tema en Keishii—. De todos modos vine para que me contaras como te fue anoche con Hana-chan... —agregó con una mirada llena de curiosidad— Tienes que contarme o nunca más volveré a darte consejos.

—¡Estas loca! yo no dije nada cuando dormía… estas imaginando cosas… —espetó levemente sonrojado volteando para quedar a espaldas de su hermana—. Y… ayer me fue bien, hablé con ella y nos reconciliamos —respondió cortante.

Ranko espero algunos minutos, de algún modo tenía la remota esperanza de que su hermano le daría más detalles sobre el asunto. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a él. —¡Qué bueno¿Cómo fue? —preguntó tratando de obtener más información.

—Bien —respondió de la misma forma Keishii.

Ranko podía sentir perfectamente como una vena palpitaba una y otra vez en su sien. Realmente detestaba cuando Keishii se volvía tan poco comunicativo. Ella tenía todo el derecho a enterarse de lo que había pasado. —¿¡Maldita sea, no puedes ser un poco más comunicativo?! —preguntó tomando al muchacho por la camiseta, obligándolo a mirarla—. Soy tu única hermana...vamos cuéntame... —suplicó con un dulce tono de voz.

—Yo también soy tu único hermano… y tú que pretendías ser la más comunicativa… no me dijiste nada acerca de tu noviazgo con Shinichi… tuve que sorprenderlos para saberlo… porque de lo contrario no me habrías contado… —contra argumentó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora —Se excusó soltando al muchacho para luego mirar hacia otro lado—, de todos modos ya te enteraste...

El rostro del joven se coloreó suavemente. —Shimatta… tú sabes… le di la flor… le gustó mucho… yo… prometí que no iba a mentirle más… —respondió sin concluir bastante nervioso.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?... ¿Se besaron? —preguntó llena de curiosidad—. ¿Ya son novios?

El joven sufrió un colapso nervioso y dejó caer el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y miró con fiereza a su hermana. —¡Deja de decir idioteces, kuso!... ¡me puedo enojar y decirle a nuestros padres lo que ya sabes! —exclamó irritado mientras de forma no muy amable corría a su hermana hacia la puerta para que saliera de su habitación.

—Grosero —masculló alejándose del muchacho para avanzar orgullosa hacia la puerta de la habitación—. No serías capaz de contarle algo así a papá y lo sabes. No entiendo por qué te enojas tanto, solo quiero saber si mi hermanito por fin decidió declararse a la chica de la que lleva años enamorado —comentó con una media sonrisa.

El joven le lanzó una mirada asesina y rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella para asesinarla con sus propias manos por lo que había dicho, pero la chica fue más rápida y burlonamente le sacó la lengua para luego huir a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras en dirección a la sala.

—Shimatta… ya verás después… —gruñó para sí el muchacho mientras ordenaba un poco su cuarto.

Una pequeña gatita color blanco y negro con un pequeño moño azul en el cuello lo miraba desde uno de los estantes de su repisa. El muchacho sonrió embobado y fue hacia esta para tomarla y mirarla fijamente. —Je… te pareces mucho a ella… —murmuró por lo bajo contemplando el pequeño peluche con una media sonrisa.

------------------------------

El hanyou observó una vez más la mesa, no podía crear Hanako hubiese cocinado semejante banquete. A ella nunca le había gustado dedicar su tiempo a ese tipo de cosas; debía que averiguar qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior.

Tenía claro que al mocoso de Ranma y Akane le gustaba su hija desde hacía varios años, pero realmente no se esperaba que el muchacho le demostrarse tan pronto su interés a su pequeñita. Ya tenía claro que frente a algo así no era mucho lo que podía hacer, nada había resultado con Shigeru...ahora simplemente esperaba que las cosas no ocurrieran tan rápido. No aceptaría una boda hasta dentro de varios años más.

De reojo observó a los gemelos, ambos seguían con la mirada a su hermana. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Inuyasha, estaba seguro que esos dos no descansarían hasta conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había ocurrido en la conversación entre Hanako y Keishii.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha ante los platillos que había preparado su hija. Había sido una recompensa por lo que había sucedido la noche pasada. Pudo despertar tarde porque tenía día libre y no tuvo que cocinar para todos, los alimentos se veían con muy buen aspecto. Orgullosamente se acercó a la chica y acarició sus cabellos. —Hiciste un muy buen trabajo… y te ves muy bonita… —sonrió guiñándole un ojo. La chica se había vestido con una falda a mitad de muslos y medias hasta las rodillas, y una blusa rosa, había optado, como el día anterior, por soltar su cabello.

- Arigato... —sonrió la muchacha algo ruborizada—. Me desperté muy temprano y quise cocinar para ustedes —comentó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Hermanita, te ves muy contenta —habló Mamoru mirando inquisidoramente a Hanako—, tan contenta como cuando entraste a la casa anoche...luego de hablar con Keishii...

—Tanto que subiste sin contarnos nada… parecía que ibas volando entre las nubes…—agregó guiñando un ojo Shinichi—. ¿Qué te dijo Keishii?... ¿te pidió en casamiento?

Antes que Hanako pudiese abrir la boca para contestar fue interrumpida por la violenta tos de su padre. Al parecer el hanyou había comenzado a ahogarse con algo de lo que estaba comiendo luego de escuchar la pregunta de Shinichi.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches sonrió divertida mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua a su esposo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla para que se recuperara. —¿Es verdad lo que suponen tus hermanos? Iza-chan me contó que se estaban abrazando —comentó sonriente.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Hanako con las mejillas totalmente rojas—. Kei...Keishii y yo somos amigos ¡solo eso! —reiteró tratando de parecer convincente—. Y ustedes dos dejen de meterse en mis asuntos —espetó mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus hermanos.

—Entonces ¿por qué se abrazaban?... son amigos muy íntimos entonces —sonrió burlón Shinichi.

—Deja de molestar a Hana-chan, ella nos dirá cuando sea el debido tiempo…—espetó Izayoi en defensa de su hermana menor.

—¿Entonces Kei-chan no vino a declararse ayer? —preguntó bastante desilusionada la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

—¡Ya deja el misterio hermanita! —sonrió de medio lado Mamoru—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

El ceño de Inuyasha se frunció por completo al escuchar la pregunta de su hijo. Llevaba algunos minutos debatiéndose mentalmente entre hacerlos callar o dejarlos continuar. Desde la noche anterior que la duda lo estaba matando, así que optó por dejarlos continuar; intentando relajar su expresión miró a su hija tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en su sonrojado rostro.

La mirada inquisidora de su padre había logrado ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. —No...no sé por qué piensan esas tonterías —balbuceó fijando la mirada en su comida—. So...somos a..amigos...él estaba triste y yo...yo...¡nos abrazamos! Sí...eso...

Kagome sonrió tomando las manos de su hija menor. —Lo imagino… ¿Kei-chan estaba triste por qué tú estabas enojada con él, ne?... ayer dijiste que estabas enfadada —dedujo la mujer sonriendo realizada—. Y lo abrazaste… eso significa que ya se reconciliaron… además te veo muy alegre… ¿hoy se van a ver? —adivinó como buena sacerdotisa que era.

—Oka-chan, creo que adivinaste todo lo que pasó —habló Mamoru mirando bastante divertido la expresión perpleja de su hermana menor—. Diablos eso es peligroso... —murmuró el muchacho pensando por algunos segundos que pasaría si su madre lograra adivinar lo que hacía cada vez que salía con su novia.

Shinichi tragó nervioso mirando a un costado con pánico de que su madre adivinara algo con respecto a lo suyo con Ranko.

Kagome miró curiosa a ambos muchachos. —¿Pasó algo con ustedes? —preguntó extrañada.

Hanako sintió que se libraba de un gran peso al ver como la atención de su madre se desviaba hacia los gemelos.

—¡Keh! No deberías ser tan curiosa mujer —comentó Inuyasha mirando de reojo a los gemelos—. ¿Qué podría pasar con tus bebés? —preguntó haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer contacto visual con Kagome.

—No lo sé, pero se comportan raro… ¿pasó algo mis pequeños? —preguntó aprehensiva.

—Na… nada oka-chan… no sé porque tendría que pasar algo… yo no me comporto raro… —mintió pésimamente el gemelo pelinegro.

—No...no pasa na...nada, nosotros no hemos hecho nada...etto...quise decir que no nos portamos de forma extraña ni nada parecido... —agregó Mamoru antes de comenzar a devorar su comida de forma bastante ansiosa.

—Son muy malos para mentir, hermanitos —sonrió Izayoi mientras terminaba su plato.

—¿Qué le ocultan a oka-chan? —espetó seria la mujer.

—¿Por qué tendrían que estar ocultándote algo, Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando a los ojos a su mujer—. Ellos nunca te ocultarían algo ¿no es así? —volvió a preguntar dirigiendo su mirada ahora hacia los muchachos.

Shinichi asintió tratando de parecer natural mientras terminaba su plato a toda velocidad.

Mamoru se limitó a imitar a su hermano, asintiendo una y otra vez como si con eso fuera suficiente para disipar por completo cualquier tipo de sospecha que tuviera su madre.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el hanyou, volvió a mirar a su mujer. —Te lo dije koishii, todo está bien —afirmó tratando de sonar convincente.

La mujer se tranquilizó y sirvió un poco de jugo en su vaso para luego beberlo. Algunas sospechas todavía circulaban en su mente, pero, por otro lado, la hacía enormemente feliz saber que algo estaba ocurriendo entre su hija y el hijo de su mejor amiga.

Suspirando resignada miró a ambos muchachos. —De todas formas voy a averiguar que pasa… —sonrió heladamente.

--------------------------------

Arreglado para la ocasión, el joven de ojos azules se dirigía al templo de su mejor amiga. Vestía una camisa china color celeste y un pantalón del mismo estilo color negro. Necesitaba verla, después de lo que habían hablado el día anterior… no había olvidado aquel pequeño beso, su mente viajó hacia varios años atrás, en la feria el día de Tanabata, cuando ella besó por primera vez su mejilla.

Luego de subir las escaleras del templo vio desde lejos a la chica sentada cerca de las flores armando algunos ramos. Sus cabellos como cascadas cubrían su espalda y algunos caían por sus hombros como lluvia de tinta negra, su piel pálida contrastaba, se veía realmente bonita. Sonriendo avanzó un par de metros más hasta que la chica volteó al sentir sus pasos.

—Konnichiwa —saludó el joven acercándose a la chica mientras le tendía una mano—. ¿Son para la boda de tu hermana? —preguntó.

Hanako aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía el muchacho para ponerse de pie. —¿Para qué más podrían ser? —preguntó sonriéndole—¿quieres que te regale uno? —agregó riendo abiertamente.

El muchacho sin inmutarse sonrió para luego darle un beso leve en las mejillas. —Creo que soy yo el que debería dártelas… ¿na? —espetó dejando perpleja a la jovencita.

El leve roce de los labios de Keishii sobre su piel le provocó múltiples escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. —¿Por qué deberías darme flores? —preguntó bastante sonrojada.

Levemente sonrojado el joven la miró a los ojos. —Porque a ti te gustan mucho las flores… y… etto… a mi me gusta verte contenta —balbuceó un poco nervioso.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la muchacha creció al escuchar cada una de las palabras de Keishii. —Uhm...hai...je _"¡Shimatta!... ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Kuso estoy actuando como una tonta. Lo conozco de toda la vida ¿por qué demonios no puedo hablar con él como siempre?"_ pensó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder a causa de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada llena de curiosidad de Keishii. —Me alegra que vinieras temprano, ya casi termino de hacer los ramos y no tengo nada más que hacer... —comentó intentando dejar de lado los extraños sentimientos que la invadían cuando lo tenía cerca. Se sentía inmensamente feliz cuando estaban juntos, pero al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo la invadía a tal punto que parecía bloquear sus pensamientos y retener sus palabras en su garganta dejando escapar solo algunos balbuceos tontos.

El joven sonrió mientras tomaba algunos ramos que la chica había dejado en el suelo. —¿Y tú familia? Es raro no escuchar a los gemelos… o a Inuyasha… —dijo lo último con un leve escalofrío en la espina.

—Papá y mamá fueron a buscar a mi bisabuelo y a la abuela —comentó de forma distraída mientras se agachaba para recoger un pequeño canasto donde comenzó a colocar algunos de los ramos que ya tenía listo—. Iza-chan fue a buscar su vestido, Shinichi dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y Mamoru...bueno ya sabes como es él...nunca se sabe donde diablos está —comentó con una media sonrisa—, estamos solos... —agregó casi de forma inconsciente.

—Solos… - repitió el muchacho sin pensarlo. Un rubor repentino cubrió su rostro al notarlo. Rápidamente colocó los ramos que había tomado en la canasta que tenía la chica—. ¿Te ayudo? —espetó en un impulso para cambiar de tema.

—Ha...hai... —tartamudeó por respuesta mientras observaba de reojo el rostro de Keishii—, voy a guardar los ramos en el deposito que está cerca del templo...supongo que tú puedes llevar esto —sonrió entregándole la canasta al muchacho.

El ojiazul asintió tomando la canasta mientras seguía a la chica en dirección al depósito. No estaba acostumbrado a verla tan femenina, aquellas faldas que ella siempre criticó, la blusa bastante entallada que detestaba, y sobre todo, su cabello sin ninguna cinta que lo recogiese, cuando siempre encontró incómodo y molesto usarlo así. Sin pensarlo aceleró su paso para ir a su lado y la miró curioso. —¿Qué paso contigo Hanako?...¿por qué el cambio?

—Etto...estoy igual que siempre...demo no puedo evitar sentirme rara cuando estamos juntos...por lo de anoche...tú sabes... —respondió con timidez.

Keishii bajó la mirada bastante sonrojado. —Yo… etto… también… demo…—Se interrumpió mientras tomaba un pequeño respiro. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerar sus pulsaciones—. Yo… yo me refería a tu ropa… a tu cabello… —balbuceó nervioso.

Hanako abrió rápidamente la puerta del depósito.—¿No te gusta? —murmuró casi con un hilo de voz—, aunque te cueste creerlo también puedo ser femenina de vez en cuando, Keishii —espetó evitando la mirada del chico.

—Pero tú dijiste que odiabas esa ropa —insistió el muchacho mientras colocaba la canasta sobre una mesa.

—Es incomoda para entrenar, pero ahora no lo estoy haciendo —respondió la muchacha fulminándolo con la mirada—. ¿Qué más te da como me vista? —preguntó antes de girar sobre sus talones para salir del lugar.

Rápidamente Keishii la siguió. —¡Matte! yo… ¡solo preguntaba! —exclamó mientras pasaba por la entrada del templo donde la chica había entrado—. ¿Estas enojada? —preguntó al verla de espaldas.

—No estoy enojada... ¿Keishii, no te gusta como me veo? —preguntó sin voltear.

El muchacho se acercó a la joven y delicadamente la ayudó a voltear tomándola de los hombros. —Te ves muy bonita así… —sonrió contemplando a la chica a pesar de la escasa luz que había en el lugar.

La forma en que la miraba reafirmaba cada una de sus palabras. —Gracias —respondió con un dulce tono de voz—. Pero no creas que voy a vestirme todos los días así...aunque tal vez si lo haga si sigues mirándome de esta forma —agregó sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Hontou ka? —sonrió el joven tomando más confianza mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él. _"Ella me dijo que yo era el único que podía… que tenía su autorización… entonces puedo hacerlo… ¡je!" _pensó el joven mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella penetrándola con sus azules ojos.

Hanako apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Keishii, la mirada azul del muchacho enviaba fuertes escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. —¿Qu...qué ha...haces? —preguntó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿No me dijiste que tenía autorización?... ¿qué era el único? —preguntó mientras acomodaba algunos de los cabellos de la chica detrás de sus orejas, disfrutando con el tacto de estos, parecían madejas de seda perfumadas, un aroma a jazmín delicioso.

—Sigues teniéndola...—sonrió más relajada deslizando sus manos hasta apoyarlas sobre los hombros de Keishii—. Es solo que esto es nuevo para mi...y hasta hace algunos días tú y yo solo pensábamos en discutir y entrenar...creo que me gusta más esto... ¿crees que podamos continuar con algo que tenemos pendiente desde hace una semana?—preguntó casi en un susurro fijando su mirada en los ojos del muchacho.

El joven de la coleta acercó su rostro al de la chica, respirando su cálido aliento, con lentitud, rozó una de sus mejillas, muy cerca de sus labios. —¿Te refieres a esto? —susurró ronco alejándose nuevamente unos centímetros de su rostro.

Ella abrió lentamente los párpados, había cerrado los ojos en el instante en que Keishii se acercó a su rostro. La mirada del muchacho la invitaba a seguir con el juego de caricias. —Creo que se parecía más a esto...—suspiró dejando que sus labios se rozaran apenas un instante.

Keishii sonrió, sus labios se habían rozado casi por pequeñas centésimas de segundo pero su esencia había quedado impregnada, aquellos labios dulces que siempre deseó tomar solo para él. Con delicadeza acarició con dos de sus dedos la boca de la chica. —Hanako… ¿recuerdas cuando me autorizaste a que te besara? —susurró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente.

Hanako asintió manteniéndole la mirada. —¿Por qué lo preguntas? —respondió mientras sus manos se deslizaban entre los cabellos del muchacho— ¿Crees que necesitas pedirme permiso otra vez?

Ciñéndola de la cintura para acercarla a su torso, el joven respiró lenta y acompasadamente. —Tú sabes… dijiste que a quien le dieras tu autorización… sería alguien que te gustase… ¿qué dices con respecto a eso? —preguntó susurrando por lo bajo roncamente.

Las palabras del muchacho le provocaron un fuerte cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. —Tú dijiste que para besar a alguien...—Los dedos de Hanako recorrieron suavemente los cabellos de Keishii—... tenías que estar enamorado de esa persona¿qué dices con respecto a eso? —preguntó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Sin responder, el joven de la coleta tomó delicadamente con dos de sus dedos el rostro de la chica para acercarlo a él y besar por algunos segundos sus labios. Rozándolos, en un beso corto, pero a la vez eterno, el primero de ellos dos, el que recordarían para siempre. —¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? —murmuró por lo bajo luego de separarse lentamente de la chica.

Ella se quedó mirándolo completamente sonrojada por algunos segundos. Al sentir la leve presión de sus labios sobre los suyos fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido. Se sentía atontada, pero inmensamente feliz y lo único que deseaba era que volviera a besarla una y otra vez, por mucho tiempo. —Entonces esto responderá a la tuya...—respondió casi en un suspiro antes de volver a unir sus labios en un corto y tímido beso.

Él correspondió el beso y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Segundos después se separaron nuevamente. —Entonces… ¿te gusto? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que cuando sonríes de ese modo te pareces al gatito de felpa que me regalaste hace años? —preguntó conteniendo la risa.

—¡Je! yo soy mucho más apuesto que esa cosa… —respondió Keishii frunciendo levemente el ceño—. ¿Tú no crees eso? —preguntó volviendo a su sonrisa de antes mientras aprovechaba para acariciar con lentitud los largos cabellos azabaches de la muchacha.

Hanako jugueteó con los cabellos del muchacho hasta dejar caer el cordón que lo sujetaba. —Juro que voy a golpearte si te vuelves más presumido de lo que ya eres —respondió dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada—. Eres muy guapo...siempre lo he pensado... —admitió muy despacio.

Sin poder evitarlo su ego subió al máximo al escucharlo de la boca de ella. —Lo sé… soy muy apuesto…—rió divertido besando las mejillas de la jovencita—. Pero tú eres más bonita… me encanta ver tu cabello así… —sonrió embelesado con el aroma a jazmín que éstos desprendían—. Deberías usarlo siempre así… te ves muy hermosa cuando lo dejas suelto… —agregó perdiéndose en su debilidad.

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre que me veías peinada de este modo te quedabas embobado mirándome —comentó mientras una sonrisa triunfal se formaba en su rostro—, te encanta verme con el cabello suelto, se te nota en la cara... ¿es tu debilidad?

Keishii asintió sin darse cuenta de ello, embobado aún. Por la risa de la chica el joven bajó de la nube donde flotaba y aclaró su garganta. —Etto… para de hablar onna… déjame besarte… —susurró con una media sonrisa mientras hacía que la joven arqueara la espalda para luego acercarse a sus labios.

—Pensé que nunca dirías eso... —susurró cerrando los ojos esperando algo más que un pequeño roce de labios.

—¡¿Hana-chan, estas ahí?! —preguntó Mamoru entrando repentinamente al templo. En silencio contempló la escena por algunos segundos. Keishii abrazaba a su hermanita menor y estaba a punto de besarla, por su parte ella no parecía estar pasándola mal.

—Parece que llegamos en el peor momento, anata —comentó risueña la joven de cabellos castaños y vivaces ojos verdes.

—Hermanita debiste decirme que querías quedarte sola en la casa hoy, pero no se preocupen por nosotros —sonrió de medio lado Mamoru—. ¿Crees que Oka-chan se alegre cuando se entere, koishii? —preguntó mirando a su novia.

Después de varios segundos de permanecer petrificados, ambos se separaron retomando postura. El joven ojiazul trató de acomodarse los cabellos sin lograr hallar con éxito entre ellos el cordón, lo había perdido mientras se besaban. Una ola de pánico lo invadió. ¿Mamoru sería capaz de decirle todo a Inuyasha? —Shimatta… —murmuró por lo bajo lanzándole una mirada asesina al hermano de la chica.

—No es lo que estas pensando, baka —masculló la muchacha mirando de reojo a su hermano, por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa bastante burlesca de parte de Mamoru—. Keishii y yo...bueno nosotros...—balbuceó intentando encontrar alguna excusa coherente— nosotros...etto... ¡kuso, no es tu maldito problema lo que yo haga con él! —exclamó finalmente dándose por vencida—. Y si llegas a abrir la boca, te prometo que me las vas a pagar —advirtió mirándolo de forma amenazante.

—¡Acuérdate de nuestra amistad! Hace años que nos conocemos… ¿no nos delatarías, na? —espetó Keishii un poco nervioso.

—No dirá nada, no se preocupen —sonrió divertida Ryoko—. Solo lo hace para bromear… es mejor que nos vayamos, para dejarlos en lo que estaban… —comentó guiñando un ojo.

—¿No diré nada? —preguntó Mamoru mirando con una media sonrisa a Ryoko. Luego se acercó lentamente hacia la pareja—. ¡Keh!... ¡Por supuesto que no voy a delatarlos! —rió dándole una brusca palmada en la espalda a Keishii—. Eso sería acabar con oyaji y si la noticia no acaba con él, ten por seguro que les bastará con su constante vigilancia —prosiguió guiñándole un ojo a los muchachos—. Debe ser terrible tener a alguien como oyaji de suegro...ya saben...él es capaz de darse cuenta de algunas cosas que no se pueden ver a simple vista...

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó sin entender el muchacho de ojos azules.

La inocencia de su padre, por lo visto, era genética.

—No entiendo qué demonios estas tratando de insinuar Mamoru —refunfuñó Hanako—. Nosotros no vamos a ocultarle nada a nuestros padres —prosiguió con total sinceridad.

—¿No?... ¿Entonces por qué no les contaste nada esta mañana? —preguntó Mamoru bastante divertido por la furiosa expresión de su hermanita—. ¿Segura que no sabes a qué me refiero? Yo solo quería advertirles —Colocando una de sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana agregó—, recuerda que el viejo tiene muy buen olfato, el cual yo también heredé...—Continuó mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre el hombro de Keishii—, así que espero que no se les ocurra hacer cosas de adultos, porque oyaji y yo nos daríamos cuenta.

—¿Us… ustedes… saben eso?...¿pueden saberlo? —tartamudeó totalmente traumatizado Keishii imaginando a un Inuyasha furioso persiguiéndolo por toda Nerima para asesinarlo por tocar a su pequeña hija.

Con un impulso que surgió de lo más profundo de su ser, Ryoko tomó repentinamente a su novio de la camisa. —¿Eso quiere decir que tu padre sabe que… nosotros? —preguntó bastante alterada sin darse cuenta que los muchachos seguían allí escuchándolo todo.

—Ha...hai... —respondió Mamoru nervioso por la mirada asesina que su novia estaba dedicándole. Nunca le había mencionado ese pequeño detalle porque sabía que no reaccionaría con mucha calma—. Pe...pero nu..nunca ha dicho na...nada...koishii...—tartamudeó bastante nervioso.

—¿Estas seguro? —exclamó la castaña de la misma forma sin soltarlo. Realmente era muy parecida a su madre en algunas cosas.

—Claro que sí —sonrió Mamoru más relajado y olvidando por completo la presencia de los otros muchachos—. Hace años que lo sabe y apoya mi elección...—añadió rodeando con sus brazos a la chica.

—Pe… pero… ¿tú mamá estará de acuerdo?... ¿o crees que no le dijo nada aún? —preguntó aún insegura acomodándose entre los brazos de su novio.

La risa de Hanako llamó la atención de los muchachos. —Mamá no sabe nada, si lo supiera créeme que ya te hubieras dado cuenta —comentó con una media sonrisa. Lentamente avanzo hacia donde estaba Keishii—. ¿Crees que oka-chan sufra un colapso cuando sepa que su bebé estuvo haciendo cosas de adultos, onii-chan? —preguntó mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a Mamoru.

—Yo creo que si sabe todo los obligará a que su noviazgo se reduzca a unas cuantas conversaciones en la sala… bajo su vigilancia claro —sonrió burlón Keishii.

—No… no… ella no tiene que saberlo —balbuceó pálida la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

Mamoru palideció, la sola idea de tener citas bajo el estricto control de su madre le provocaba escalofríos. —¡Keh! Ella no tiene por qué enterarse de nada —espetó con fingida calma—. De todos modos oka-chan ya casi te acepta como mi novia —agregó no muy convencido de sus palabras.

Tanto Ryoko como Keishii y Hanako miraron al joven con una pequeña gotita en su frente, realmente eso sería muy difícil de lograr. Mamoru era su Inuyasha en miniatura, sería difícil que algún día soltara a su bebé para alguna mujer ajena a ella.

Algunos pasos interrumpieron la conversación de los muchachos. Parecía que Inuyasha, Kagome y su familia habían regresado.

—¿Hay alguien por ahí? —preguntó Kagome acercándose al templo. Al no obtener respuesta se adentró al lugar para encontrar a los cuatro adolescentes. Una ligera vena apareció en su sien cuando vio a la muchacha de cabellos castaños pegada como una sanguijuela al pecho de su pequeño bebé.

—Hola mamá —sonrió dulcemente Hanako tratando de desviar la atención de su madre—. Pensé que tardarían más en volver, apenas terminé los ramos para la fiesta—comentó sin obtener mucha atención por parte de su madre—. Keishii vino a visitarnos...

Sin escuchar bien a su hija, la mujer de cabellos azabaches se acercó a su bebé y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ryoko haciendo que esta se separara de él. Sonriendo radiante por su logro sacó de una de las bolsas que traía una gorra color rojo con algunas letras escritas en blanco. Inmediatamente besó a su hijo en una de sus mejillas para luego colocarle en la cabeza su nueva adquisición. —¿No se ve lindo así? —sonrió mirando a Hanako—. Él es mi pequeñito… solo mío… —espetó lo último con especial énfasis dirigiéndose a la castaña.

El muchacho rió, a veces era realmente divertido ver las pequeñas batallas de miradas que mantenían su madre y su novia. —Arigato oka-chan ¿cómo me queda, koishii? —sonrió mirando a los ojos a Ryoko, quien al instante abandonó la batalla visual que mantenía con su suegra para prestarle toda su atención a Mamoru.

La muchacha leyó las palabras que decían en la gorra de su novio. "Oka-chan to Mamoru". Una leve gotita apareció en su frente, pero inmediatamente cambió de expresión al observar la mirada penetrante del muchacho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente evocando los momentos que estaban a solas. Rápidamente se acercó a Mamoru para abrazarlo efusivamente, olvidando por completo que a dos centímetros estaba una Kagome a punto de asesinarla.

—¿Oka-chan, escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? —preguntó Hanako comenzando a sentirte bastante ignorada por su madre.

Keishii rió divertido ante la situación.

Hanako miró al muchacho con el ceño levemente fruncido. —¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia?

—Es chistoso… ¿por qué te enfadas? —comentó divertido el chico.

—No estoy enfadada —replicó la muchacha, pero su expresión decía todo lo contrario.

Dejando de observar a su pequeño la mujer de cabellos azabaches se percató de la presencia del joven ojiazul. Olvidando por completo la presencia de aquella niña se acercó al muchacho para saludarlo sonriente. —¿Viniste a ver a mi pequeña? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Verdad que se ve muy bonita con este cambio?

Bastante sonrojado mirando de reojo a la chica asintió. —Si, es cierto… se ve linda… —respondió Keishii un poco nervioso.

Totalmente satisfecha la joven madre se acercó a su futuro yerno y palmeó su espalda.— ¿Verdad que si?... recién vengo de la tienda y compré mucha ropa parecida a esta y más bonita para que se pruebe. ¿Tú me darás tu opinión, ne? —preguntó entusiasmada como si su hija no estuviese allí—. Hoy estuvo cocinando cosas deliciosas para el desayuno, tenías que verla… va a ser una magnífica esposa…

—¡Mamá!... ¡No hables de mí como si no estuviera presente! —protestó la muchacha con el rostro totalmente sonrojado—. Yo...yo no pienso vestirme así todos los días y sólo cocine porque tenía ganas de hacerlo y no...no exageres... —balbuceó avergonzada.

—¿Estuviste cocinando? —preguntó interesado Keishii sonriendo divertido—. ¿Hiciste algo para mi? —rió burlón sacándole la lengua.

Hanako dejó de lado su vergüenza y el enojo que sentía con su madre para dirigir una mirada fulminante hacia el muchacho. —¿Por qué tendría que haber preparado algo para ti?

—Porque eres su nov...digo su amiga —intervino Mamoru antes que Keishii pudiese responder. Tomando de la mano a Ryoko caminó hasta donde llegar al lado de su madre y hermana. —. Es lindo que tu amiga...—Una sonrisa bastante burlesca se formó en los labios del muchacho. —...se preocupe por ti... —finalizó con fingida inocencia.

Ryoko soltó una risita suave. —Yo cuido muy bien de mi Mamoru… oka-san me enseñó muy bien a cocinar… y mis okonomiyakis son igual de deliciosos que los de ella… voy a cuidar muy bien de él…—comentó colgándose del cuello del muchacho.

Como toda una dama la mujer de cabellos azabaches se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina a su eterna enemiga. —No es necesario, mi bebé está acostumbrado a mi comida que es mucho mejor…—respondió acariciando la cabeza del muchacho.

—No es cierto… Mamoru dice que mi comida es la mejor del mundo… ¿no es cierto anata? —sonrió mirando con los ojos vidriosos a su novio.

—Me gusta como cocinan las dos —respondió el muchacho con total sinceridad dejando perplejas a las dos mujeres.

—¡Oe, Kagome!... ¿Por que tardas tanto? —preguntó Inuyasha entrando en el templo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina al sentir el aura de batalla que emanaba de su mujer.

Lo mismo sintió el muchacho de ojos azules al sentir la presencia del padre de la chica. Ahora no sabría como estar junto a Hanako, quizás ya estaba sospechando.

—No es nada koishii… solo estaba conversando con mi querida Ryo-chan… ¿ne, preciosa? — sonrió falsamente la mujer acercándose a su esposo.

—Es cierto… estábamos conversando muy a gusto… Kagome-san es la mejor… —respondió de la misma forma la jovencita de ojos claros mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su novio sonriendo complacida.

Inuyasha dejó de observar por un minuto la batalla visual que mantenía su mujer con Ryoko para observar a fijamente Keishii.

—Yo...yo le pedí que viniera a hacerme compañía...pa...papá... —tartamudeó una nerviosa Hanako.

—Es verdad, vine a ayudarle… además que es muy peligroso dejar a una mujer sola… na? so… so… soy su mejor amigo… te… tengo el deber de protegerla… —agregó tartamudeando Keishii bastante asustado por la reacción que tendría a posterior el hanyou.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, Kagome utilizó su mejor sonrisa. —Es mejor que vayamos a casa a terminar de ordenar las cosas… chicos… los invito a cenar… voy a preparar la comida preferida de mis bebés… — comentó mirando de reojo a la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

Inuyasha observó detenidamente a los muchachos. Mientras salían del templo Hanako y Keishii hicieron lo posible por mantenerse totalmente alejados el uno del otro. Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hanyou, tenía bastante claro lo que pasaba entre su pequeñita y el hijo de Ranma y Akane. No le molestaba, los conocía a ambos y sabía que sería bastante fácil mantenerlos controlados...al menos hasta que él estuviese preparado para soportar otra boda.

**_Continuará _**

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

Creo que Inuyasha debería meditar en la frase que dice "en la confianza está el peligro" xp , aunque de todas formas creo que luego de la constante batalla que tuvo con Shigeru por Iza-chan terminó por acostumbrarse a que quiera o no algún día sus princesitas se irán de su lado y lo dejarán sólo con su amada Kagome. Hablando de Kagome ¡qué mujer más celosa! Con una suegra así...yo me llevaría a mi novio hasta el otro extremo del planeta solo para no soportarla xp.

Sobre la "amenaza" de Mamoru...(Shinichi no heredó esa cualidad de su papi xp, nuestra genética aleatoria lo decidió así xp) pobre Keishii... y no sólo por eso, sino por como los han interrumpido xp... cuando por fin se decide a darle un beso de verdad a Hanako... tsk llega Mamoru xp (comienzo a pensar que de aquí al final esta historia Keishii estará muy "nervioso" xp)

Esperamos que les haya gustado este episodio y que nos dejen sus comentarios ;)

Hasta la próxima semana (o hasta el Viernes para los que leen "Besos...")

Besos

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Kuso: Mierda

Oyasumi nasai: Buenas noches

Shimatta: Maldita sea, Maldición, demonios, rayos xp

Ne-Na: Pregunta que requiere siempre de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo ¿no?... ¿Cierto? . Las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Etto: interjección de duda ¿Eh?...¿Uhm?...¿Ah?

Koshii: Mi amor, amada.

Konnichiwa: Hola

Hai: Sí

Demo: Pero

Matte: Espera

¿Hontou ka¿De verdad?...¿En serio?

Onna: Mujer

Anata: significa tú, pero también es una forma cariñosa de llamar a tu pareja "querido"

Oyaji: Forma poco respetuosa de decir papá, pueden considerarlo como "viejo"

onii-chan: Hermanito

Arigato: Gracias

Oe: Hey , Oye


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola!... nuevamente estamos aquí para otro capi… y mañana comienzan mis clases de nuevo… wha xP, en fin, no siempre se puede vivir de vacaciones… pero no os desesperéis… ya tenemos adelantado bastante ;)

Los dejo con el capi… que lo disfruten : )

_**Capítulo 5**_

Unas horas después, por la noche, Ranma escoltaba a sus dos mujeres hasta el templo, para la despedida de soltera de Izayoi. La muchacha iba adelante distraída, mientras que la pareja la seguía por detrás.

—Koishii… ¿es necesario que te quedes con ellas?... no quiero quedarme en casa con Inuyasha, Ryoga y los demás… —espetó en un tono meloso intentando convencer a su esposa.

—Ya te respondí muchas veces esa pregunta hoy —afirmó la mujer con un claro tono de diversión—. Sí, voy a quedarme con ellas toda la noche y no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme de lo contrario —respondió mirándolo con una media sonrisa—, ni siquiera tus técnicas especiales...

Ranma tomó de la cintura a su esposa. —¿Estás segura? Puedo inventar nuevas… —sonrió con picardía clavando sus azules ojos en su mujer.

—Mou... ¿puedes enseñármelas otro día? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente—. Todas las veces que tú quieras —agregó mirándolo de forma bastante sugerente.

—Shimatta… ¿se tardarán mucho? —espetó resignado avanzando con un poco más de rapidez. La muchacha se había adelantado bastante. Realmente no sabía porque estaba tan entusiasmada con esa tal fiesta. Para él era un fastidio total.

—Toda la noche, será muy divertido —respondió alegremente Akane—. No creo que te aburras tanto, podrías ayudar a Inuyasha a no tomarse tan mal el asunto de la boda.

—Rayos… ¿o sea que dormiré solo? —espetó lastimeramente sin muchas ganas de pasar toda una noche haciendo de psicólogo personal de un hanyou poseído por los celos paternales de su primogénita.

Akane asintió. —Solo será una noche, además prometo recompensarte mañana si dejas de quejarte —habló pronunciando las últimas palabras con su tono de voz más sensual.

Ranma se detuvo ante semejante propuesta. —¿Lo dices de verdad? ...¿prometes hacer lo que yo quiera? —sonrió interesado.

—Lo prometo —sonrió de forma coqueta en respuesta—. ¿Alguna vez he roto alguna de mis promesas? —Suavemente deslizó sus manos por el torso de su esposo hasta posarlas en sus hombros—. Recuerda que un Saotome siempre cumple su palabra y mucho más cuando tiene que ver con algo...agradable...

Tomando la cintura de su esposa para acercarla a él, sonrió. —No tienes que decirlo… los Saotome somos de palabra, y más con esos asuntos koishii —espetó acercando su rostro al de la mujer. —Mañana vas a tener todo el día solo para mí… —agregó rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Ranko volteó extrañada al no escuchar las voces de sus padres detrás suyo. Sonriendo con picardía retrocedió hasta llegar a su lado. Tosiendo suavemente hizo notar su presencia. —Sólo estarán algunas horas sin verse, no exageres papá —comentó entre risas.

Ranma rió nervioso mientras se separaba de su esposa. —Solo estaba conversando con tu madre… no hacíamos nada malo —fingió demencia, el rubor de Akane no ayudaba mucho. De todas formas pasar la noche solo no sería tan malo después de la promesa que habían hecho. Sonriendo radiante tomó la mano de su mujer y la de su hija para continuar el camino hacia el templo.

---------------------------

Hanako hacía grandes esfuerzos por contener su risa al ver la expresión de pánico de sus hermanos. Hacía algunos minutos que Kaoru-chan y su madre habían llegado al templo. Eran las primeras invitadas que llegaban a la despedida de soltera de su hermana.

—Ya... ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Kaoru —tartamudeó nervioso Mamoru—, soy un hombre comprometido y no...no quiero tener problemas...

La jovencita de ojos azules y largos cabellos negros le sonrió con coquetería. —¿Por qué tendrías problemas, Mamoru-chan?. Eres muy guapo y me gusta estar cerca de los chicos guapos —habló avanzando algunos pasos hacia él—. No voy a hacerte a nada malo —sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba aún más.

Mamoru se movió rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la muchacha. —¡Quédate donde estás!...¡Shinichi es soltero, diviértete con él!

El pelinegro retrocedió quedando su espalda pegada al Goshinboku. La jovencita insistente se acercó a el y sonrió provocativamente.

—No huyas… sé muy bien que no tienes novia… no tienes por qué tener miedo, yo podría ser una excelente esposa… —Le guiñó un ojo colocando una de sus manos en el pecho del muchacho.

—¡Ranko-chan! —saludó alegremente Hanako al ver llegar a la muchacha al templo. Rápidamente se acercó para saludarla.

Ranko no prestó mayor atención al saludo de su amiga, estaba totalmente concentrada observando hacia el Goshinboku. Conocía a Kaoru, pero no le causaba ni una gracia que estuviera tan cerca de Shinichi y lo que más le molestaba era que él no hiciera nada para separarse de ella.

Escuchaba las voces de su mamá y su amiga a lo lejos, pero en lo único que conseguía pensar era en tratar de mantener el control para no ir a dejarle muy claro a Kaoru que Shinichi ya tenía novia y que a esa novia no le agradaba que se tomaran ese tipo de confianzas con él.

Ranma sintió extrañado como su pequeña y delicada princesa apretaba su mano con fuerza. Ella observaba hacia un lugar fijo, el Goshinboku donde estaban Shinichi y Kaoru.

"_Je… es igual de celosa que su madre, no puede ver a su amigo con Kaoru… desde que le da clases se han apegado mucho… creo que ve más como hermano mayor a Shinichi que a Keishii…¡je je!"_ pensó sonriendo divertido el hombre ignorando por completo los intereses de su hija.

En ese momento salió de la casa una sonriente Kagome para recibir a los invitados. Tomando con humor la situación de su hijo con la insinuante jovencita morena prefirió advertirle 'amablemente' que si no se alejaba en los próximos diez segundos de él iría a contarle a Sango. Por lo pronto, la muchacha prefirió seguir viva a tener que enfrentar a la posesiva madre y se alejó en dirección a Hanako.

Shinichi y Mamoru, para evitar ser atacados de nuevo se acercaron a su madre sintiéndose totalmente protegidos.

El pelinegro intentó buscar la mirada de su novia, pero ella optó por comportarse indiferente. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. ¿Se habría enfadado con él?

La mujer de cabellos azabaches los invitó a pasar y todos se acomodaron en la sala, tomando algunos aperitivos antes que comenzara la fiesta.

Al llegar a la sala y luego de saludar sin muchas ganas a sus invitados, Inuyasha notó la curiosa expresión que tenía el rostro de Shinichi. El muchacho miraba a la hija de Ranma y Akane con la misma expresión que solía utilizar cuando era pequeño para no ser regañado, pero Ranko parecía no prestarle ni la más mínima atención.

—Oe Kagome —habló el hanyou llamando la atención de su esposa—¿es necesario que se queden solas?

—Es necesario, sí… o de lo contrario no sería despedida de solteras —sonrió traviesamente la mujer.

—La última vez que se quedaron solos se divirtieron bastante, aunque esta vez no tendrán a quien cantarle —comentó Akane bastante divertida al recordar lo última vez que los muchachos se habían quedado solos en el Dojo.

La nostalgia se adueñó completamente de la expresión de Inuyasha. Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche. En esa época Iza-chan apenas era una bebita de seis meses.

Kagome sonrió divertida tomando del brazo a su compañero. —¿Tienes nostalgia de Iza-chan? —preguntó enternecida por la expresión de cachorro del medio demonio—. Si quieres podemos hacer otro más… —bromeó jugando con su cabello.

La expresión del hombre cambió de forma drástica a una totalmente seductora.—Podemos practicar todas las veces que quieras —susurró en el oído de su mujer—, pero ya tuvimos suficiente con todos nuestros pequeños demonios ¿no crees? —rió mirando con complicidad a Kagome.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Hanako al notar la forma en que se miraban sus padres—. Que ni se les ocurra tener más hijos, me basta con soportar a ese par —advirtió indicando a los gemelos.

—Además Inuyasha ya está viejo como para lidiar con otro bebé —rió burlón Ranma.

Inuyasha arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —¿Viejo? —preguntó mirando con una media sonrisa a Ranma—. ¡Keh! El viejo es otro... puedo acabar contigo ahora mismo si me lo propongo ¿quieres probar?

—Por mí ahora mismo… —sonrió desafiante el ojiazul tomando postura de combate.

—Dejen de comportarse como niños, Inuyasha, deberías tener vergüenza… acuérdate que tienes sangre youkai —frunció el ceño la mujer de cabellos oscuros apretando el brazo de su esposo para evitar la confrontación.

—¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que se ven actúen de esta forma? —preguntó Akane mirando con evidente molestia a su esposo.

—Oka-chan y oba-san siguen igual de jóvenes y bonitas que cuando éramos niños —comentó Mamoru consiguiendo que ambas mujeres se olvidaran por completo de todo lo demás—, pero ustedes dos tienen que admitir que ya no son los mismos de antes —sonrió de medio lado mirando a Inuyasha y Ranma.

Una vena comenzó a latir en la sien del hanyou. —¿Qué demonios significa que ya no somos los mismos de antes?

La media sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del hombre de la trenza desapareció por completo. —Je… ¿qué estás insinuando? Yo estoy perfecto… como nunca —enfatizó apretando los puños ante el menosprecio de su valía.

—¿Con los años todos se ponen más lentos al entrenar o no? —preguntó el muchacho sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaría si seguía hablando—. Y ustedes tienen el doble de nuestra edad —afirmó mirando a Ranma— y otros nos superan por más de doscientos años... —finalizó con la mirada fija en su padre quien parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Kagome temió por la integridad física de su pequeño al notar las miradas asesinas de su compañero y el esposo de su mejor amiga. —Mamo-chan mejor ve a comer algo en la cocina… preparé el pastel que tanto te gusta, el de crema… también hice otro de chocolate para ti Shinichi… —espetó la mujer intentando alejar a su bebé del peligro de dos hombres excesivamente orgullosos.

Inuyasha siguió con la mirada al muchacho. Sus deseos de hacerlo tragar sus palabras no habían disminuido, ya se encargaría de cobrárselas. Lo que seguía pareciéndole extraño era que Shinichi no participara en la conversación y que siguiera observando a Ranko de una forma realmente enternecedora.

—Inuyasha-sama y Ranma-sama no son viejos —La melosa voz de Kaoru llamó la atención de todos—. Los dos son muy atractivos, a cualquier mujer le encantaría ocupar el lugar de sus esposas —sonrió mirándolos con un gesto lleno de coquetería.

Ranko fulminó con la mirada a la muchacha. _"¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta chica?... ¿por qué mira a papá de esa forma?"_ pensó mientras tomaba del brazo a su padre quien había vuelto a sentarse a su lado segundos antes.

—Ese lugar esta ocupado y no pienso dejarlo libre —respondió Akane con una fingida sonrisa mientras se acercaba de forma casi instintiva a Ranma.

Kagome respondió de igual forma que su amiga colocándose delante de su compañero, para evitar que la jovencita siguiera viéndolo de esa manera particular que tenía, era una copia idéntica de su padre. —Kaoru-chan, recuerda que tu madre está en la cocina… si llegara a oírte… ya sabes… —rió fingiéndose divertida. Pero sus comentarios hacía tiempo que habían dejado de causarle la gracia de antes.

—Oye, tú y yo somos amigas —espetó Hanako mirando amenazante a la otra muchacha—, pero si vuelves a mirar de esa forma a mi papá te juro que voy a aplicarte cada una de mis técnicas.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches entró nuevamente en escena para evitar otro desastre. —Oigan… vamos a la cocina mejor, antes de irse tienen que probar los dulces que preparamos con Sango… —espetó sonriente mientras llevaba a su esposo de la mano. Los demás la siguieron a excepción de Shinichi.

Ranko siguió a los demás, pero a medio camino se detuvo al notar que había perdido la cinta con la que sujetaba sus cabellos. Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar a Shinichi se devolvió a buscarla.

Sonriendo ante la oportunidad, el joven pelinegro divisó la cinta cerca del sofá y se dirigió a éste para tomar la pequeña cinta rosa, su aroma era muy delicado, dulce, igual que el de ella. Tocando su hombro para llamar su atención tendió su mano para devolvérsela.

Ranko hizo todo lo posible por reprimir una sonrisa. —Gracias, Shinichi-kun —habló tomando rápidamente la cinta para evitar cualquier tipo de roce con el muchacho.

El joven vio que la muchacha se alejaba rápidamente hacia la cocina para evitarlo. Rápidamente se acercó a ella a una distancia prudente. —Matte, Ranko-chan… —espetó para detenerla.

Ranko se detuvo, Shinichi había hablado lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los demás y si no le prestaba atención podrían sospechar. Lentamente se acercó a él —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Conversar contigo, pero es imposible ahora… ¿estás enfadada conmigo por lo de hoy? —preguntó mirándola con expresión lastimera.

—No... no sabes como me agrada ver como otras chicas abrazan a mi novio —susurró mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Shinichi sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espina. —Sabes cómo es ella… yo no pude evitarlo, me da cierto pánico… —respondió nervioso.

—¿No podías alejarla?... ¿te gustaría verme abrazando a otro chico? —preguntó intentando controlar su tono de voz.

Frunciendo el ceño con la idea de que cualquier degenerado se acercara a ella estuvo por responder a la pregunta cuando la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

—Vengan chicos… Shinichi, acuérdate que hice pastel de chocolate para ti, Ranko-chan también preparé para ti los sakura mochi… —sonrió afable mirando a los jóvenes. Ellos asintieron y se adentraron a la cocina, separados el uno del otro, como si algo hubiera pasado entre ellos. La mujer los miró extrañada, comenzando a sospechar de las palabras de su amiga hacía varios años. _"¿Realmente hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que a Ranko le gustaba mi Shinichi?"_ pensó siguiéndolos por la retaguardia.

---------------------------------------

Una hora después, Dojo Tendo

Keishii aburrido giró una vez más en su cama. Momentos atrás se habían escuchado algunos gritos provenientes del Dojo, seguramente su padre e Inuyasha habían acabado con Mamoru por pasarse de listo en la cena en el Templo Higurashi.

"_Kuso… no tuve oportunidad de conversar con Hanako… quería hablar de lo que sucedió en el templo"_ pensó distraído sonrojándose levemente cuando escuchó el golpeteo de su puerta. Rápidamente se puso de pie para abrirla.

—Tienes que ayudarme Keishii —espetó suplicante Shinichi—.Tengo que conversar con Ranko… se enfadó conmigo porque Kaoru intentaba abrazarme…

Keishii carcajeó con ganas al imaginarse la situación.

El otro muchacho frunció el ceño. —¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —preguntó levemente irritado.

Dejando de reír el joven asintió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. —No te preocupes, podemos huir sin que lo noten… Inuyasha está demasiado nostálgico por lo de Iza-chan y papá porque extrañará a mi madre… —sonrió divertido.

Después de planear lo que harían al llegar al templo ambos muchachos bajaron las escaleras para enterarse si el camino estaba libre para huir.

---------------------

—Kuso, no era necesario que me demostraran tanto lo rápidos que siguen siendo —habló Mamoru mirando con un especial resentimiento a su padre.

Ahora se encontraban solos en la sala, el traidor de Shinichi había subido a conversar con Keishii mientras él era masacrado.

—¡Keh! Fuimos suaves, ni siquiera te quejes —respondió Inuyasha bastante divertido por la expresión cercana al berrinche de su hijo.

—Tienes que entrenar mucho para superarnos… que desilusión Mamoru, yo que creía que habías aprendido del maestro… —espetó Ranma fingiéndose desilusionado para luego sonreír triunfal.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?... ¿por qué estás así Mamoru? —preguntó evitando carcajear el muchacho de la coleta al observar al joven de cabellos plateados, parecía como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima.

Mamoru miró con el ceño fruncido a Ranma. —Dos contra uno no es justo —refunfuñó con crecientes deseos de volver a enfrentar a los dos hombres—. Pasó que cierto traidor me abandonó y por su culpa me derrotaron fácilmente —añadió dirigiendo una mirada bastante resentida hacia su hermano.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja. —Si hablamos de traidores entonces estás perdido… —espetó mirándolo resentido.

Inuyasha observó la forma en que se miraban sus hijos —¡Keh! Son igual de dramáticos que Kagome —comentó con una media sonrisa—, y siguen igual que cuando eran apenas unos cachorros... igual de escandalosos —afirmó recordando la pelea de la noche anterior—. Hablando de escandalosos ¿se puede saber qué demonios pasó entre mi hija y tú anoche? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente a Keishii.

Ranma no comprendió bien. Supuestamente su hijo se había acostado muy temprano para estudiar para algunos exámenes. Con mucha razón le había parecido extraño aquello. —¿Anoche no estabas estudiando para tu examen? —preguntó sonriendo divertido.

El muchacho pensó por un momento que su vida acabaría en manos de un padre excesivamente celoso. En ese momento quiso que la tierra lo tragara, toda su vida pasó por su cabeza en medio segundo. Y para peor de todo, su padre había acabado con su coartada. —Yo… solo estábamos conversando… es que habíamos peleado… —espetó bastante nervioso.

—Si me entero que hiciste llorar a mi pequeñita no voy tener piedad contigo, no me va importar que seas el hijo de Ranma y Akane —respondió Inuyasha manteniendo la mirada fija en el muchacho.

Mamoru no consiguió contener la risa. —¡Oe oyaji! Hana-chan es peor que tú —comentó entre risas—, si él la hace llorar, ella lo hará pagar caro.

—Yo creí que se habían reconciliado… lo digo por el abrazo que nos contó Iza-chan… —comentó distraído Shinichi sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Mi hijo aprende del maestro… —comentó divertido Ranma con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Creo que vas a vivir solo con Kagome en poco tiempo… —rió burlón.

—Si aprendió del maestro lo más seguro es que Hanako tardará varios años en dejar de vivir con nosotros —respondió Inuyasha sonriendo de igual forma—porque el "maestro" tardó muchos años en declararle su amor a su mujer.

—¿Qué insinúas, baka? —espetó molestó el hombre de la trenza.

—¿Cuántos años tardaste en casarte con Akane? —respondió Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa burlesca se formaba en su rostro—. ¿Cuánto te demoraste en declarártele?

Ranma miró hacia un costado, bastante irritado. —No es tu maldito asunto… —respondió secamente mientras su mente comenzaba a volar en dirección al templo donde se encontraba su esposa. Deseaba ser un mosquito para saber que era lo que estaban haciendo. Pero se encargaría de recuperar el tiempo perdido al otro día. Oh sí, como lo haría. Una sonrisa boba se formó en el rostro del ojiazul.

Sonriendo divertido el joven de la coleta observó a su padre. Sabía perfectamente que estaba pensando en su madre. Esa expresión, a su parecer de completo idiota, solo la utilizaba cuando estaba nostálgico por ella. —Oe… oyaji… ofukuro solamente va a dormir fuera de casa esta noche… no seas exagerado… —comentó aguantando la risa.

El gesto burlesco de Inuyasha aumentó considerablemente. —Por la cara que tienes cualquiera pensaría que nunca has pasado una noche lejos de Akane.

Ranma siguió soñando por algunos segundos hasta que vio los gestos burlescos de sus interlocutores. _"Je… recuerdo las veces que Akane tenía que salir por alguna urgencia en el hospital… y cuidaba de este mocoso y mi princesa… kuso, era tan difícil… sobre todo cuando eran pequeños…"._ Volviendo a fruncir el ceño miró a ambos. —Hai, las pasé… pero mal… —admitió mirando hacia un costado.

—¿Mal?... ¡Pero si tú sólo tenías a dos mocosos que cuidar! —exclamó el hanyou bastante divertido—. Cada vez que Kagome tenía algún problema en el trabajo me tocaba quedarme todo el día con cuatro mocosos traviesos.

El pelinegro miró bastante ofendido a su padre. —Oyaji, nosotros no dábamos trabajo… solo éramos un poco hiperactivos… —comentó con una pequeña gotita en su frente recordando todos los desastres que hicieron con su hermano gemelo en su niñez. Y que todavía seguían ocasionando.

Keishii miró de reojo a su padre. —Kuso, oyaji… yo te ayudaba cuidar a Ranko… siempre lo hice —respondió bastante irritado.

Descreído por las palabras de su hijo, Ranma rió ampliamente, todo lo que hacía era cualquier cosa, menos ayudarlo. En realidad el gran problema era él, Ranko no presentaba tantas dificultades.

Flash back

Akane miró con preocupación a Ranma. —¿Estas seguro que no necesitarás ayuda?

Ranma miró con autosuficiencia a su esposa. —Ranma Saotome puede con todo… —rió egocéntrico jugando con la pequeña de dos años que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Con todo... —repitió alegremente Ranko, totalmente complacida con la atención de su padre.

Akane acarició con delicadeza las mejillas de la niña. —Promete que no dejarás que se duerman tarde y que me llamarás si no sabes que hacer.

Sonriente, besó la frente de su esposa. —Prometo que les daré de comer y los haré dormir después de eso… —respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada al pequeño Keishii.

Casi como un remolino un vigoroso pequeño de cuatro años apareció en la sala, tenía los pies completamente embadurnados con barro. Sonriendo radiante miró a su padre. —Oyaji... ¿vamos a hacer lo que queramos na? —preguntó entusiasta.

Rápidamente el hombre tomó al pequeño con el otro brazo que tenía libre. —¡Saotome Keishii!... ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entraras a casa así de sucio? —espetó bastante nervioso por la expresión de preocupación de su esposa—. Vete tranquila koishii… voy a poder controlarlos… solo tengo que darle un baño y limpiar este desorden y todo estará listo…

—Obedece en todo a tu papá y ayúdalo a cuidar de tu hermanita —sonrió Akane antes de besar con ternura la frente de su hijo.

—No —respondió automáticamente el niño sonriendo traviesamente.

Tapando la boca del pequeño para evitar problemas el hombre rió con una gotita en su frente. —Es muy bromista nuestro pequeño… no te preocupes, voy a cuidarlos muy bien…

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer. —¿Entonces tú cuidarás de papi y de tu hermano? —preguntó besando delicadamente la frente de su hija.

—¡Hai! —asintió enérgicamente la pequeña sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que decía su madre.

—¿Estás seguro que estarás bien? —preguntó mirando nuevamente a su esposo.

El hombre le dio un ligero beso en los labios a su esposa manteniéndose tranquilo. No podía ser tan difícil lidiar con dos pequeños. Seguramente después de darles de comer morirían de sueño y asunto terminado. —Estoy seguro, he enfrentado cosas peores koishii… —respondió con una media sonrisa.

El hombre vio alejarse a su esposa sonriendo para sus pequeños. —Ahora Keishii vas a tomar un baño, Ranko, tú vendrás con nosotros y después cenaremos —espetó dirigiéndose al cuarto de los pequeños para tomar prendas limpias.

-------------

Unos minutos después.

Ranma había llenado la tina con agua y espuma. Con cuidado colocó champú en el cabello del pequeño fregando suavemente su pequeña cabecita.

—No quiero baño… quiero ir a entrenar con oyaji… —espetó el chiquillo disgustado con el penetrante aroma a perfume del jabón líquido.

—Ya entrenaste demasiado por hoy Keishii, tienes que oler bien o Hana-chan no se acercará a ti… —comentó divertido guiñándole un ojo.

El pequeño sonrió animado. —Llama a Hana-chan… ¿por qué no la invitas? —preguntó mientras tomaba un pequeño muñeco de plástico que flotaba en el agua.

—Hana-chan está con sus papás… si te portas bien mañana vendrá a jugar contigo… —respondió enjuagando la cabeza del niño.

—¡Hai! —asintió enérgicamente el muchachito dando un leve chapuzón en el agua. —Quiero mostrarle mi nuevo bokken —sonrió tirando el muñeco afuera de la tina.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al pequeño. —Sabes que no permito que arrojes los objetos afuera… alguien podría tropezar… —espetó mientras terminaba de enjuagar el cabello.

—¿Y Ranko-chan?... ¿por qué estas tan callada? —espetó sin voltear mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo del niño.

La pequeña sonrió alegremente luego de lograr voltear un balde con agua cercano a ella. Entre risas aplaudió al ver como el agua se extendía cubriendo gran parte del piso. Aprovechando la distracción de su padre tomó con sus dos manos una botella de champú que estaba cerca de ella, con todas sus fuerzas la presionó viendo como el contenido de ésta caía en el agua.

—Bubujas...muchas bubujas... —balbuceó entre risas.

Con un tic nervioso en su ceño Ranma volteó temiendo lo peor. Al ver a la pequeña en esa situación se dio cuenta que la noche sería larga y que no sería tan fácil como pensaba. —¡Preciosa! ya te bañó oka-chan hace poco… —exclamó mientras tomaba a la niña para evitar que siguiera manchándose el vestidito que llevaba.

Seguido de esto, para llamar la atención, Keishii salió de la tina, regando todo el suelo del baño. El pequeño Saotome no podía quedarse atrás. —Oyaji, quiero helado para la cena… —espetó vigoroso saltando sobre los charquitos que se habían formado en el suelo.

—¿No más bubujas? —preguntó la pequeña mirando con los ojos vidriosos a su padre—. ¡Quiedo bubujas! —exclamó comenzando a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

El niño de ojos azules se tapó los oídos rápidamente. —¡Oyaji!... ¡cállala!

—Linda, mañana otou-chan va a hacer muchas burbujas para ti… ahora tienes que comer… oka-chan dejó sakura mochi para ti si te portas bien… —espetó tratando de calmar a la pequeña caminando de un lado a otro en el baño tratando de no tropezar con los juguetes de Keishii o resbalar con los charcos de agua.

La niña dejó de llorar. Durante algunos segundos miró a su hermano. —Mañana no, ahora... Kei juega... —habló en un lastimero balbuceo antes de reanudar su llanto con renovadas energías.

Rápidamente el hombre de la trenza caminó hacia el niño y lo tomó con el otro brazo para evitar que la niña siguiera con su llanto. Inmediatamente el pequeño comenzó a chillar de la misma forma que su hermana menor.

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Si dejan de llorar pediré helado… el sabor que prefieran…

Inmediatamente el pequeño de ojos azules dejó de llorar. —¡Yo quiero de menta… solo menta! —exclamó enérgicamente mientras su cabello goteaba agua al suelo de su pequeña coleta.

—¡Heado!... ¡Heado! —exclamó la pequeña dejando de llorar en el acto, mirando bastante entusiasmada a su padre.

Luego de darles el helado e intentar hacerles probar el arroz que había en el refrigerador, obteniendo un cucharazo por parte del pequeño Saotome, había optado por lavarles los dientes, ponerles su pijama y acostarlos a dormir. Después de mucho trabajo —leyéndoles el mismo cuento unas ciento cincuenta veces y cantando su canción favorita hasta el hartazgo— se había quedado dormido con ellos.

Al otro día, la voz de su esposa y de sus niños hizo que se despertara, fingiéndose dormido trató de escuchar su conversación.

—¿Se divirtieron mucho anoche? —preguntó Akane sentándose delicadamente en la cama para no despertar a Ranma.

—¡Síii! Oyaji nos dio helado de menta… y jugué con las burbujas y el agua en el piso del baño —comentó entusiasmado el pequeño.

—Papi no dejó que jugara con bubujas... —balbuceó Ranko mirando a su madre con los ojos vidriosos.

Akane sonrió, suavemente tomó en brazos a la niña sentándola en su regazo. —Papi no debería haber dejado que ni uno de ustedes dos jugara con burbujas —mirando divertida al pequeño agregó: —¿también los dejó ver televisión hasta tarde?

Keishii asintió radiante mientras se acercaba a su madre un poco receloso, abrazándose de un brazo de la mujer. —El canal decía algo de una maratón… vimos a Hiroshi-sama hasta muy tarde —respondió alegre.

Akane rodeó con uno de sus brazos al pequeño acercándolo más hacia ella. —Creo que voy a matar a papi por toda la diversión de anoche...

En ese momento el joven de la trenza abrió los ojos fingiendo demencia. —Buenos días koishii… mi princesa, Keishii… —espetó fingiendo somnolencia.

La pequeña inmediatamente se alejó de los brazos de su madre para acercarse a su padre.

—¿Se divirtieron mucho anoche, papi? —preguntó Akane mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposo.

El hombre miró a sus hijos y luego a su esposa totalmente lisonjero para salvarse de la situación. —¿Extrañaron mucho a mami?... ¿al igual que yo? —preguntó tomando entre sus brazos a la pequeña.

Keishii asintió. —Mamá sabe contar mejor los cuentos que otou-chan… y también tiene la voz más bonita… —rió travieso mientras besaba una de las mejillas de la mujer—. Pero fue divertido oka-chan… corrí por toda la casa desnudo después de bañarme… comimos helado, ensuciamos a oyaji… él dijo que estaba arrepentido de tener la boca tan grande —comentó sin entender muy bien la razón de lo que había dicho su padre por el solo hecho de comentar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—¿En serio dijo eso? —preguntó Akane mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposo quien parecía no estar muy contento con los comentarios de sus hijos.

— Muchas veces... —contestó risueña Ranko

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Es cierto koishii… te extrañé… y etto… realmente los niños estaban algo descontrolados… no sé que sucedió… —espetó fingiendo demencia.

—Yo ayudé a oyaji a cuidar de Ranko… —sonrió orgulloso el pequeño de cuatro años.

—¡No! Ranko cuidó de papi y Kei —exclamó enérgicamente la pequeña que estaba en los brazos de su padre.

—Veo que tuviste mucha ayuda anata —comentó Akane mirando bastante divertida a su esposo.

—Hai… —suspiró el hombre acariciando el cabello de la pequeña. Rogaría todos los días para que nunca se tuviera que repetir una noche como esa.

Fin Flash back

Keishii miró aún enfadado a su padre. —Yo siempre te ayudé a cuidar de Ranko… ella siempre me obedecía más que a ti… —sonrió burlón.

—Estas alucinando Keishii —comentó entre risas Mamoru—. Ella nunca te ha obedecido. ¡Keh! Es como si Shinichi y yo dijéramos que Hanako nos obedece por ser sus hermanos mayores.

—Al menos yo no obedezco a Ranko… —dijo con una media sonrisa Keishii mirando a los gemelos.

—A veces Hanako da miedo… Ranko no es así… es más… etto… calmada… —espetó Shinichi un poco nervioso y levemente sonrojado por la mirada de su hermano.

Continuará

_**Notas de las autoras**_

Como ven no pudimos evitar incluir una parte de celos con Ranko y Shinichi… no todo podía ser perfecto… xD y además Kaoru-chan tenía que hacer de las suyas : P

¿Shinichi y Keishii lograrán llevar a cabo su plan?

¿Ranko seguirá enfadada: -P

¿Qué les pareció el flash back de Ranma con sus pequeñitos?... teníamos que incluir algo de ellos torturando al pobre papi… xP, fue muy gracioso crear esas escenas..

Si les gustó el capi porfis envíennos sus comentarios por review sip? onegai… TT o para cualquier crítica, sugerencia, donativo, etc… en fin, para lo que deseen : )

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Mou: Oh (exclamación de frustración)

Shimatta: Maldición, Maldita sea, Rayos, centellas xp etc

Oe: Hey, Oye

Oka-chan: Mami, mamita

Oba-san: tía

Matte: espera

Kuso: mierda

Oyaji: forma muy informal de decir papá (viejo)

Ofukuro: Mamá

Hai: Sí

Na: Pregunta que requiere siempre de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo ¿no?... ¿Cierto? . Las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Otou-chan: Papá, Papi, papito (papacito no xp)

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿Uhm¿ah?

Anata: Significa tú, pero es también la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos, puede ser algo como querido xp


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos, antes de empezar a leer **vayan hasta abajo**. ¿Ven donde dice "Submit review"? **Ahora presionen Go** xp, ahora que ya tienen la ventanita abierta pueden leer el capítulo y **cuando terminen como ya esta ahí la ventana nada les cuesta comentar con nosotras el capítulo ¿no? ;).**

Ahora si los dejo leer xp

_**Capítulo seis**_

—No insistas, no voy a contarte detalles sobre eso —dijo al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de rosa—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a darte detalles? —preguntó Hanako haciendo todo lo posible para evadir la inquisidora mirada de Ranko.

—Que soy tu mejor amiga y siempre nos hemos contado todo —respondió la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa. Llevaban casi cinco minutos en la habitación de Hanako, ambas había abandonado disimuladamente la despedida de soltera de Izayoi cuando Kagome comenzó a recordar con cierta nostalgia la época en que la futura esposa de Shigeru era apenas una bebé.

—¡Pero esto es distinto! —insistió Hanako cada vez más apenada—. Etto...me avergüenza hablar de esas cosas —musito sentándose sobre su cama—. Todo es nuevo y raro —sonrió tomando su gatito de felpa para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos—, pero me agrada y creo que puedo acostumbrarme.

La suave risa de la muchacha de ojos azules llenó la habitación. —¿Entonces ya son novios? —preguntó volviendo a fijar su mirada en los ojos de Hanako. Sin dejar que ésta contestara continuó: —. Aunque ustedes llevan años comportándose como si lo fueran...

—Eso no es verdad —replicó Hanako no muy convencida.

—Desde que tengo memoria están juntos todos el tiempo, cada vez que alguna chica se acerca a mi hermano te encargas de asesinarla con la mirada y él hace exactamente lo mismo cuando algún chico se interesa por ti —afirmó sonriente la muchacha de cabellos azulados—. No puedes negarlo, siempre se han portado como si fueran novios ... solo les falta conocer el lado divertido de ser novios¿o ya se besaron? —sonrió pícaramente.

—Ya te dije que no voy a darte detalles —rió bastante más relajada. _"¿El lado divertido de ser novios? Creo que ya lo conozco...aunque no seamos novios"_ . Sus pensamientos se reflejaron en la pícara expresión que se formaba en su rostro.

—Con esa cara me lo dices todo —comentó Ranko esbozando una alegre sonrisa—. Tengo que contarte algo muy importante —prosiguió cambiando de tema y sonrojándose rápidamente ante la curiosa mirada de su amiga.

Lo que Ranko tuviera que contarle a Hanako quedó interrumpido por el repentino impacto de una pequeña piedra contra una de las ventanas de la habitación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Hanako acercándose hacia la ventana. Suavemente la abrió notando que había sido Keishii el responsable de la interrupción—. ¡Es Keishii! —sonrió bastante sonrojada.

Ranko observó con incredulidad como su amiga se acercaba rápidamente al espejo de su habitación para soltar y peinar su cabello.

No volteó para mirar hacia la ventana, pero calculó el tiempo necesario que tardaría su hermano en subir para comenzar a hablar:

—¿Quién lo diría?. Realmente estás muy mal como para venir a verla dos veces en el día y más aún para subir a hurtadillas a su habitación —comentó con un claro tono burlesco—. ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?

—Cállate mocosa… ¿qué haces en la habitación de Hanako? —espetó intentando mirar a través de ella para hallar a la jovencita de cabellos azabaches.

Rápidamente el otro joven terminó de subir el trecho que le quedaba y se situó a un lado de Keishii. Levemente sonrojado observó a Ranko, quien se encontraba sorprendida al verlo allí. —Konbanwa… —susurró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente.

"_¿Qué hace Shinichi aquí? Esto es raro...por la forma en que se están mirando pareciera que hay algo entre ellos...pero eso no es posible...¿o si? "_ pensó la muchacha de cabellos azabaches paseando su mirada entre los sonrojados rostros de su hermano y su amiga.

Luego de unos instantes miró confundida a Keishii —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venía a hablar con Ranko —espetó Shinichi bastante nervioso mirando de reojo a su novia.

—Yo… etto… acompañaba a Shinichi… y además… —balbuceó sonrojado Keishii por la mirada inquisidora de Hanako, se veía muy bonita con sus cabellos sueltos, algunas ondas juguetonas recorrían su silueta.

La mirada de Hanako se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Keishii. —Ya veo... —sonrió tontamente mientras intentaba de controlar sus deseos de abrazar y besar al muchacho que tenía enfrente. Su estado de ensoñación se interrumpió bruscamente cuando vio a su amiga acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo efusivamente. —¿¡Qué demonios significa eso!? —preguntó mirando la escena con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Olvidaron que estamos aquí o qué? —preguntó luego de unos segundos el muchacho de la coleta con evidentes celos por su hermana menor.

—No me gusta estar enojada contigo...prométeme que no dejarás que vuelva a abrazarte —habló Ranko con un tono especialmente dulce e ignorando por completo a su hermano—, no me gusta que nadie toque a mi novio... —sonrió mirando fijamente los ojos dorados de Shinichi.

El pelinegro besó sonoramente las mejillas de la jovencita. —Prometo que no dejaré que se acerque más… no quiero que peleemos —susurró por lo bajo abrazando con efusividad a la chica, estrechándola entre sus brazos, olvidando por completo la pareja perpleja que los observaba.

—¡Dejen de fingir que no estamos aquí, kuso! —espetó bastante alterado el joven de ojos azules por la falta de atención de su pequeña hermana y el muchacho—. Hanako, ellos son novios hace un tiempo —comentó por lo bajo para que la sorprendida muchacha pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ranko se separó levemente de su novio para dirigir una mirada de protesta hacia su hermano. —No estamos fingiendo... es solo que...olvidamos que estaban aquí —respondió sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Es eso lo que ibas a contarme? —preguntó Hanako mirando a la pareja. Sin esperar una respuesta añadió: —Shimatta... ahora entiendo porque siempre decías que te gustaría que fuese tu cuñada.

—Quizás Ranko se refería a otra cosa con eso¿no crees, hermanita? —sonrió con picardía Shinichi guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha—. Ranko siempre quiso tenerte como parte de la familia porque quería que estuvieras con su hermano —agregó sonriendo abiertamente ante el sonrojo de la pareja aludida.

Las mejillas del joven de la coleta ardían como nunca. —¡Ca… cállate, entrometido!... ¡o voy a contarle todo a oyaji de lo de ustedes! —espetó con firmeza pero bastante nervioso por la situación.

Hanako jaló suavemente una de las mangas de la camisa de Keishii —¿Ya olvidaste que Ranko nos vio en el dojo? —murmuró mirando sonrojada al muchacho.

Keishii se estremeció repentinamente ante el toque de la joven de cabellos azabaches. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo al observar la mirada de la chica, sus mejillas sonrosadas, el suave perfume a rosas que usaba, su cabellera delicada y fina cayendo como cascadas sobre sus hombros. —Yo… tie… tienes razón… —murmuró por lo bajo sin poder articular otras palabras. Se limitó a contemplar la belleza de su interlocutora, sin darse cuenta que quizás estaba siendo demasiado evidente.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hanako. Realmente le encantaba sentir la intensa mirada del muchacho sobre ella. —Yo...no pensé que volvería a verte hoy —sonrió dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada— , me alegra que vinieras otra vez...

—Que… quería seguir con lo que empezamos hoy… tú… tú sabes… —espetó el joven bastante nervioso jugando con sus dedos bajando su mirada.

Aprovechando la distracción Shinichi sonrió radiante y rápidamente tomó de la mano a la jovencita de ojos azules, con un gesto de complicidad le indicó que lo siguiera. Se dirigieron a la puerta con sigilo para luego ir hacia la habitación del muchacho. Ellos también tenían mucho que hablar.

Hanako caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a él —¿Con qué querías seguir? —susurró mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la atrayente mirada de Keishii—. ¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó deslizando sus manos con suavidad por el torso del muchacho hasta dejarlas reposar sobre sus hombros.

Perdiendo por completo su timidez Keishii tomó repentinamente a la joven de la cintura, ciñéndola por completo, acercándola así a su pecho. —Tal vez… ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó mirándola intensamente con una media sonrisa.

—Creo que te mueres de ganas —respondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho— al igual que yo... —agregó en un suave susurro mientras besaba suavemente la comisura de los labios de Keishii.

Sin esperar un segundo más tomó con su otra mano la nuca de la chica para acabar con la distancia que los separaba, besándola apasionadamente, como tanto había esperado, como si el mundo acabase en aquel momento, el joven la estrechó acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. La mano que sostenía la estrecha cintura de la chica la utilizó para abrazarla contra sí, sus labios recorrieron una y otra vez aquella dulce flor que tanto anhelaba besar, acariciar, amar. Desde sus tiernos juegos infantiles ambos se pertenecían.

Hanako le correspondió con pasión dejándose llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Sensaciones y emociones que ella que nunca se había creído capaz de sentir.

Con determinación acercó aún más el rostro del muchacho hacia ella buscando profundizar el beso. Él no sólo le dio la bienvenida a seductora invasión sino que fue a su encuentro con igual pasión y entrega.

El sabor de sus labios embriagaba sus sentidos haciéndola desear seguir explorando cada centímetro de su boca por mucho tiempo más.

Varios minutos después, Hanako apartó sus labios de los de él. —Aprendes rápido...—susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Respirando igual de agitado, una vez más, el joven de la coleta le dio un corto beso, intenso, atrapando los labios de la chica entre los suyos, saboreándolos, probando su dulzura. —Tú no te quedas atrás… —respondió luego de separarse levemente mirando intensamente los ojos castaños de Hanako.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó la muchacha manteniéndole la mirada—. Creo que me gustaría seguir besándote por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Besando las comisuras de los labios de la pelinegra el muchacho asintió. —Todo el tiempo que tú desees… —comentó mirando levemente de reojo hacia los costados—. ¡Je!... ¿cuándo se fueron?... no lo noté… —comentó con una media sonrisa.

Hanako se apartó levemente del muchacho, suavemente giró para comprobar las palabras de Keishii. —No me dí cuenta...supongo que tenían cosas que conversar —La chica volteó para mirar nuevamente a Keishii—. ¿Por qué no me contaste que ellos eran novios?

—Iba a decírtelo, pero siempre sucedía algo que me lo impedía… ya te acuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que nos vimos… —comentó mirándola levemente sonrojado—. En ese momento realmente no me acordé de mi hermana y tu hermano… —sonrió tomándola nuevamente de la cintura.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron rápidamente. —Lo recuerdo —respondió subiendo suavemente sus manos por el torso de Keishii—. No podría olvidarlo...—Una de sus manos se perdió entre los cabellos oscuros del muchacho—, y tampoco podré olvidar como nos interrumpieron —sonrió regalándole una traviesa mirada.

—Hanako… tú sabes que ahora eres solo mía… ¿na? —espetó mirándola seriamente mientras acomodaba los cabellos de la chica detrás de sus orejas.

—¿Nani? —preguntó la muchacha con el entrecejo levemente fruncido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De los hijos de Kouga… especialmente a ese tal Shinta… —espetó cambiando de expresión al recordar la cara de ese sujeto. Siempre había estado detrás de ella, y descaradamente en los días que había visitado el Sengoku se había declarado a ella abiertamente, aún en su presencia. Realmente lo detestaba.

La mirada de la muchacha demostraba que no entendía en lo absoluto lo que Keishii trataba de decirle. Hideki y Shinta siempre habían sido muy amables y educados con ella. —Ellos son mis amigos —respondió separándose de Keishii—, el hecho de que nos besáramos no significa que voy a dejar de tener amigos...tú también tienes amigas.

—No son tus amigos Hanako… ¿no recuerdas cuando el tal Shinta te pidió que fueses su novia el año pasado? yo estaba presente… —espetó con el ceño fruncido recordando el rostro de aquel sujeto, tan descarado y seguro de sí mismo.

Hanako miró al muchacho con una media sonrisa. —Ahora entiendo porque hiciste ese escándalo aquella vez...estabas... celoso...—rió pronunciando las últimas palabras de forma cantarina.

—¿De qué forma habrías reaccionado si una chica se me pegara a mi como lo hizo ese idiota?... hasta tomó tus manos… —respondió frunciendo aún más el ceño al recordar el momento.

Ella frunció el ceño. De haber ocurrido algo así habría acabado con la idiota que se acercara a Keishii. —Eso ahora no importa —respondió evadiendo el tema—, y en cierta forma nunca has dejado que nadie se acerque a mi y yo he hecho lo mismo contigo —sonriente tomó una de las manos del muchacho—. Supongo que también eres solo mio.

—Si tú lo quieres… —sonrió besando la mano de la muchacha. —¿Qué crees que dirían nuestros padres si nos viesen? —preguntó tomando el brazo de la chica para acercarla nuevamente a él.

La muchacha apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho del joven. —Papá va a asesinarte... y más aún si llega a enterarse que estuviste conmigo...en mi cuarto y a solas —respondió haciendo grandes esfuerzos por fingir seriedad.

La seguridad que podría haber tenido el muchacho al tentar contra su vida para ir a la casa de Hanako y verla desapareció completamente con las palabras de la chica. Si Inuyasha supiera lo que estaba sucediendo lo mataría. Y con el sentido literal de la palabra. —¿Tú… tú crees? —balbuceó nervioso tratando de afirmarse en ella.

Con suavidad rodeó con sus brazos al muchacho. —Puedo defenderte si así lo quieres —sonrió regalándole una traviesa mirada.

—¿Tú?... ¿y de qué manera lo harías? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras rodeaba con ambos brazos la cintura de la chica pegándola a él.

—Sólo tengo que pedirle a mi papá que no te asesine —respondió sonriéndole levemente—, puedo convencerlo fácilmente de cualquier cosa al igual que a ti —susurró poniéndose en puntillas para rozar lentamente sus labios.

—Tú… qué.. ¿qué tú haces qué?... —preguntó sin despegarse de los labios de la chica disfrutando de ese cálido roce.

La muchacha deposito un suave y corto beso en los labios de Keishii. —Dije que puedo..—Volvió a besarlo separando sus labios rápidamente de él, logrando que el muchacho siguiera su boca de forma casi inconsciente—...convencerte de cualquier cosa...

—Cua… cualquiera… —respondió embobado mordisqueando levemente los labios de la muchacha.

Hanako se apartó repentinamente mirándolo con una clara expresión de travesura en el rostro. —Realmente siempre he sabido eso —respondió antes de comenzar a reir abiertamente.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó aún embobado. —¿De qué hablas?

—Acabas de decir que puedo convencerte de cualquier cosa...—respondió la muchacha mirándolo con coquetería— . ¿Vas a negarlo? —preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal.

El joven frunció el ceño. —¿Yo?... no creo… es mentira, la verdad es que tú eres muy fácil de persuadir... harías cualquier cosa que te dijera… —sonrió pícaramente.

La muchacha rió con más ganas. —Eso no es verdad y lo sabes —respondió con una media sonrisa.

Keishii observó como la chica retrocedía luego de responderle. —¿Quieres escapar de mi? Ve sabiendo que será muy difícil ahora… —dijo con una media sonrisa avanzando un par de pasos clavándole la mirada.

—¿De ti? —preguntó la muchacha con una presuntuosa sonrisa—. Nunca he escapado de ti y si quisiera podría hacerlo mil veces —rió mientras se alejaba rápidamente hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Ah, sí?... ¿lo crees? —espetó avanzando rápidamente hacia la jovencita a grandes pasos—. Aunque lo intentaras estoy seguro que siempre lograría atraparte… —sonrió sugerente acercándose al respaldo de la cama de la chica.

Desde el otro extremo de la cama Hanako le mantuvo la mirada prestando atención al más mínimo movimiento del muchacho que pudiera presagiar algún avance de su parte. —Estoy segura...no creas que soy tan fácil de atrapar —Lo desafió moviéndose cautelosamente hacia la izquierda.

El joven hizo una mueca como si girase hacia la derecha pero ante la sorpresa de la chica viró en dirección a la izquierda para, en menos de un segundo correr hacia ella y atraparla firmemente entre sus brazos. —¿Qué me decías, linda? —sonrió triunfal.

—¿Y crees que puedes atraparme con esto? —preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada. Decidida comenzó a moverse bruscamente entre los brazos de Keishii. Él le regaló una arrogante sonrisa en respuesta, la cual la motivó a intentarlo nuevamente con renovadas energías. Fue tanto su empeño que terminó tumbando al muchacho sobre la cama, pero no consiguió que él la soltara.

—¿No vas a soltarme ne? —susurró mirando intensamente los profundos ojos azules del chico.

Respirando agitado el muchacho atinó a responderle con voz gutural. —No… no voy a soltarte, aunque sea lo último que haga… —espetó mirándola de la misma forma.

—No lo hagas —susurró levemente sonrojada, lentamente acercó su rostro al de Keishii hasta casi rozar su boca—, esto me agrada...

Sonriendo complacido el muchacho pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica. —A mi también… quedémonos así… —susurró ronco comenzando a rozar los labios de la joven.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se entornó levemente, luego de eso una pareja muy risueña ingresó en el cuarto.

La expresión que tenía Shinichi se borró de un segundo a otro al observar la escena en la cama de su inocente hermanita menor. En el estado de shock que se encontraba no pudo articular palabra alguna. Una vena comenzó a latir en su sien, jamás había visto algo así con Izayoi y mucho menos imaginó ver a Hanako en esa situación ¿Keishii habría forzado la situación?

Ranko contempló la escena bastante ruborizada. En su vida se habría imaginado tener que ver en algo así a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, además la forma en que Hanako estaba besando a Keishii era francamente perturbadora.

Ambos continuaron observándolos por algunos minutos. Antes de comenzar a cuestionarse cómo diablos conseguían respirar, Ranko, prefirió carraspear con fuerza.

—Hana-chan...deja respirar a mi hermano... —habló al notar que los muchachos no le prestaban ni la más mínima atención y que la expresión de su novio se hacía cada vez más amenazadora.

—Deja de tocar a mi hermanita… ¡ahora mismo!… —gruñó por fin Shinichi con una voz amenazante. Cualquiera habría jurado que no era él. Quizás estaba poseído por uno de esos espíritus malignos que él tanto temía.

Inmediatamente los brazos del muchacho de la coleta se paralizaron. —Yo… nosotros… etto… no hacíamos na… nada malo… —balbuceó totalmente avergonzado.

Desde el momento que había escuchado la voz de su hermano, Hanako se había paralizado por completo.

Por unos segundos se mirada se encontró con el avergonzado rostro de Keishii. Rápidamente se apartó del muchacho para luego sentarse en la cama bastante alejada de él —Yo... etto... no pensamos que volverían tan pronto...

—Ni yo que las cosas irían tan rápido con ustedes… —contestó mordaz el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada asesina al otro muchacho.

—Fue… fue… etto… un accidente… caímos en la cama… y… —El joven dejó de hablar bastante sonrojado ante las miradas de su hermana y el otro muchacho. En esta situación lo mejor era mejor callar antes que seguir embarrando el asunto.

—Deberían tener más cuidado con esos...accidentes... —comentó Ranko conteniendo la risa.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo, solo nos besábamos y ya no soy una niña —espetó Hanako mirando con cierto resentimiento a su hermano mayor—. Nunca me meto en tus asuntos, así que no te metas en los míos.

—Sabes que no lo hago, pero a mi no me encontraste en una situación así… —gruñó el joven sin modificar su expresión.

—Si te encontrara poco me importaría —contestó la muchacha mirándolo con el ceño totalmente fruncido—, no soy una entrometida como tú.

La mirada del joven se ablandó por completo ante el enfado de su pequeña hermana. Era traumático como se parecía a su padre frunciendo el ceño y su mirada era idéntica a la que más lo asustaba de oka-chan.

—Es mejor que bajemos un poco la voz, mi madre o tía Kagome podrían escucharnos… —espetó Keishii para suavizar un poco el ambiente tenso.

—Lo que yo no entiendo —habló Ranko acercándose hasta la cama que pertenecía a Izayoi para luego sentarse sobre ésta—, es como lograron salir del Dojo sin que papi lo notara¿qué excusa le diste? —preguntó mirando a su hermano.

—No tuvimos que hacer nada… Inuyasha y oyaji se pusieron a recordar tiempos pasados… creo que era cuando ofukuro se casó… —sonrió el muchacho de la coleta—. Fue demasiado fácil… ya saben como se ponen.

—¿Se les ocurrió eso a ustedes dos? —preguntó con curiosidad Ranko—. De Keishii no me sorprende, pero deberías haberlo pensando mejor Shinichi —sonrió bastante divertida.

—¿Por… por qué lo dices? —preguntó Shinichi temiendo por lo que diría la muchacha. Realmente no había pensado bien el plan, solo había atinado a asentir, necesitaba tener una conversación con Ranko de cualquier forma.

—No es que me esté quejando, pero llevan mucho tiempo aquí ¿creen que no notarán su ausencia? —respondió la muchacha mirando a Keishii y a Shinichi con una media sonrisa.

—Seguro que papá o Mamoru ya se dieron cuenta —agregó Hanako apoyando la teoría de su amiga.

—Um… ¿ustedes creen? —espetó Keishii con desgano. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas de irse, no después de lo que había sucedido. Estaba seguro que no lograría conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Hanako asintió mirando con un leve rubor en sus mejillas a Keishii. —Tal vez deberían irse... —murmuró sin muchas ganas.

—Shimatta… quizás sea mejor… —agregó Shinichi mirando intensamente a la jovencita de ojos azules.

Ranko se puso de pie acercándose nuevamente a su novio. —Es lo mejor —susurró acariciando con suavidad una de sus mejillas—. Mañana estaremos juntos en la boda de Iza-chan.

Una mueca de asco se formó en la cara del muchacho de la coleta, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cursilerías, y menos con su hermana.

Ignorando totalmente a Keishii, Shinichi miró embobado a Ranko. —Está bien… —sonrió tomando una de las manos de su novia para besarla. —Te voy a extrañar, mi pequeña… —espetó en un susurro aunque escuchable para la otra pareja.

Una expresión bastante similar a la de Keishii se formó en el rostro de Hanako. Le parecía realmente extraño ver a su hermano hablándole así a una chica.

—También voy a extrañarte —sonrió Ranko correspondiendo plenamente la mirada de su novio—. ¿Prometes soñar conmigo esta noche?

—Todos los días lo hago… —sonrió el pelinegro guiñándole un ojo para provocar un leve sonrojo en la chica—. Te amo… —susurró taciturno para sellar sus labios a los de ella en un corto y dulce beso.

De reojo, Hanako observó como su amiga correspondía al beso de su hermano alargándolo por algunos segundos más. Suavemente giró el rostro hacia Keishii, él también la estaba mirando. —Me alegra que vinieras... —habló sonriéndole algo sonrojada.

—Necesitaba verte… tenía que encontrar alguna excusa… —sonrió levemente ruborizado. Quería besarla pero temía ser visto, todo por lo ocurrido minutos antes. Maldita suerte.

La muchacha se acercó lentamente hacia él —Lo sé...realmente se me hacia eterno esperar hasta la boda¿sigues siendo mi acompañante? —preguntó rozando con suavidad una de sus manos sobre la de Keishii.

—Toda la vida si así lo deseas… —sonrió embobado para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la chica. Definitivamente en ese momento lo último que le importaba era que lo estuviesen observando. Al demonio con todo.

Ella correspondió su beso olvidándose de todo lo demás. Luego de algunos minutos sus labios se separaron suavemente. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, las palabras de Keishii se habían adueñado de sus pensamientos_ "¿Toda la vida si así lo deseas?...¿Significa que quiere estar siempre conmigo?"_ pensó regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Otro día nos vemos… ¡apúrate Shinichi! —espetó Keishii apurando al otro muchacho que aún no se había desprendido de los brazos de su hermana menor, en ese segundo le guiñó un ojo a Hanako en forma de complicidad. La próxima vez que se vieran tendrían que hablar muy seriamente, y a solas.

-----------------------------------

—¿Y cómo voy a saber dónde demonios están? —preguntó Mamoru dejando de prestar atención por un minuto a los okonomiyakis que estaba devorando. Su novia se había preocupado de preparar una cantidad considerable para todos.

—Kuso, ni siquiera noté cuando se fueron... —masculló Inuyasha mirando de reojo a Ranma—, es tu culpa... no debiste preguntarme como me estaba tomando lo de la boda.

Ranma sonrió embobado, también se había distraído con el tema de la despedida al recordar la de su esposa, su propia boda, y la noche posterior a eso. Había sido realmente fabulosa.

—Shimatta… no tengo la culpa de que te pongas así de idiota cuando hablamos de ese tema —respondió tratando de justificarse.

—Yo no me pongo idiota —refunfuñó el hanyou mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro hombre—, y si sabes que ese tema me distrae ¿para qué demonios insistes en hablarlo?

—Porque Akane y Kagome insisten en que estas mal… que tenía que conversar contigo sobre eso para ayudarte… —murmuró entre dientes mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Keh! no tengo nada...no sé por qué demonios hacen tanto escándalo —comentó mientras sentía sobre él las incrédulas miradas de su hijo y Ranma—. Kuso, no es fácil aceptar que mi princesa se va a casar, pero tampoco estoy muriéndome

—Eso es verdad, ya no luces como la semana pasada...ahí si parecías un cachorro abandonado oyaji —afirmó Mamoru recordando la expresión que había reinado en el rostro de su padre durante varios días.

En ese momento un par de voces llamaron su atención. Eran muy familiares.

Entrando a la casa Shinichi le lanzó una mirada asesina a su interlocutor. —No creas que olvidé lo de hoy —espetó en voz relativamente alta. —Si sé que te aprovechas de la situación… ya sabes…

—¿Qué estas diciendo?... ¿me tomas como un pervertido? —exclamó bastante irritado Keishii—. Cuando yo los vi no te portabas precisamente inocente… —respondió con una ceja arqueada.

—¡¿Vas a comparar eso con lo que vi hoy?! —replicó escandalizado mientras cruzaban el jardín sin darse cuenta que en la sala se encontraban los otros.

Inuyasha había escuchado claramente cada una de las palabras de los muchachos. —¿De qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente a los recién llegados—. ¿De qué situación va a aprovecharse?

Keishii sintió un frío helado recorrer su espina ante la mirada desaprobatoria del medio demonio. —Nada… es que… hablábamos tonterías… eso —respondió bastante nervioso.

—Es que fuimos de compras… y Keishii quería aprovecharse, quería que yo pagara todo… —respondió al acto Shinichi mintiendo bastante convincentemente.

—¿Y qué compraron? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a los muchachos que al parecer no traían nada.

—Compramos el presente de bodas para Iza-chan… pero lo encargamos, después pasaremos a buscarlo antes de la boda… —respondió automáticamente Keishii aliviado por la genial mentira que había logrado inventar por el bien de su salud.

—¿Y por qué a esta hora? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando fijamente a ambos muchos, realmente no estaba muy convencido de la historias que pretendían hacerle creer.

—Habíamos olvidado su regalo… —respondió rápidamente Shinichi.

—¿Y por qué tardaron tanto? —inquirió Ranma igual de desconfiado.

—Etto… es… es porque nosotros… um… —dudó algo nervioso el joven de la coleta.

—¿Ustedes qué? —preguntó Inuyasha comenzando a perder la paciencia—. ¿de dónde vienen?

—Nosotros… um… creímos que sería mejor… er… —agregó Shinichi sin poder concluir la frase.

—¿De qué rayos hablan?... ¡díganlo de una vez! —espetó el hombre de la trenza irritándose un poco.

—… es porque nosotros… etto… queríamos saber si ofukuro, Ranko, y Han… etto… y si las demás estaban bien… —admitió un poco nervioso el joven de ojos azules.

—¿Ryo-chan estaba bien? —preguntó Mamoru volviendo a interesarse por la conversación.

—¿Qué hacía tu madre? —preguntó Inuyasha a su hijo olvidándose de cualquier sospecha y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad que sentía.

—Conversaba muy animada con Akane e Iza-chan… a Ryo-chan la miraba de reojo, y por ahí le decía algunas cosas en tono irónico… tú la conoces… —mintió con perfección el pelinegro—. Ryoko estaba bien… igual de tont… etto… mandó besos para ti… —intentó corregirse el muchacho ante la mirada asesina de su hermano.

—¿Y Akane y mi princesa?...¿ella estaba dormida ya, na? —preguntó Ranma bastante preocupado.

Ante la mención de la jovencita de ojos azules Shinichi adquirió una expresión embobada al recordar los breves momentos a solas con ella.

—No, estaba comiendo pastel con tía Kagome… —respondió Keishii codeando levemente al otro joven—. Iza-chan le enseñaba a ofukuro algunas recetas… espero que no intente experimentar con nosotros… —murmuró bastante resignado el muchacho llegando al borde del cinismo.

Inuyasha dejó de prestar atención a los comentarios de Ranma y su hijo para escrutar con la mirada a Shinichi, había algo sospechoso en él. Cuando Keishii había mencionado a su hermana, la expresión de su hijo se había tornado bastante ida y risueña. ¿Sería posible que por fin Shinichi estuviese pensando en otra cosa además de los estudios?. Eso era bueno...además tendría que consolar a Kagome por la perdida de su otro bebé y esa idea realmente le encantaba.

**_Notas finales:_**

¿Les gustó?. Esperamos que sí, ahora paso a comentarles algunas cosas ;)

1.- ¿Alguien se traumó al ver a Hana-chan arreglarse cuando supo que Kei subiría a su habitación xp?. Realmente es penoso ver como nos ponemos algunos cuando estamos enamorados jajaja xp

2.- Ranko y Shinichi, como les comenté a algunas personas en las respuestas a sus reviews era muy difícil que Ranko-chan estuviera molesta por mucho tiempo con Shinichi, además la muchacha heredo la misma capacidad que tenía su madre para perdonar rápidamente a Ranma xp. Pasando a otro tema, no piensen mal, Ranko y Shinichi SOLO conversaron en la habitación del chico xp nada más (lo más probable es que yo sea la única mal pensada xp)

3.- Keishii y Hanako finalmente se besaron xp y vaya que pusieron motivación en el asunto¿no? . Pobres muchachos, teníamos que darles su espacio para que pudieran darse un beso decente xp y no solo uno pequeñito xp. Luego del beso Kei, mostró bastante su lado posesivo y sobre los hijos de Kouga (momento de baba personal para la autora al pensar en él y cierto fanart que ella conserva en su pc xp) lo único que puedo decir es que por genética se sienten atraídos hacia las hijas de Kagome xp.

4.- El 'accidente' y los celos de hermano sobre protector de Shinichi no acabarán en esta escena, les puedo asegurar que en cuanto el otro hermano se entere es muy probable que renazca aquella complicidad que mantenían para molestar al pobrecito Shigeru xp.

Creo que ya me extendí demasiado con las notas xp, esperamos sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besos

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Etto¿Uh?..¿eh?...interjección de duda

Konbanwa: Buenas noches

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Oyaji: Forma poco respetuosa de decir papá, algo así como viejo

Na: pregunta que requiere siempre de una respuesta afirmativa¿no¿cierto? . El na es usado por los chicos y el ne por las chicas.

Nani¿qué?

Ofukuro: Mamá


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Vengo del Hades para hacer las notas del día de hoy… xD, casi tuve un examen final, pero no me lo tomaron por algunos imprevistos… así que vengo con renovadas fuerzas xD… esperamos que disfruten del capi… y cuando terminen de leer dejen su review para saber si les gustó… sí? Porfis : )

_**Capítulo 7**_

En ese preciso instante Kagome estornudó. —¿Inuyasha estará recordándome? —susurró por lo bajo sonriendo alegre mientras tomaba un chocolate relleno de yogurt de fresa para luego sentarse en una ronda con las demás muchachas.

—Lo más probable es que esté pensando que debió quedarse a protegerte de cualquier peligro inexistente...él siempre ha sido muy exagerado —comentó Akane recordando con una mueca de resignación cierta vez en que el hanyou la había acusado de llevar a su mujer a un lugar lleno de pervertidos ginecólogos.

—Al menos estoy segura que a Inuyasha jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza hacer una fiesta con mujeres para celebrar la despedida de soltero de su hijo —habló Sango, una pequeña vena se marcaba en su sien producto de la molestia que le provocaban ciertas costumbres de su esposo.

—¿Cómo lograste controlar a Miroku-sama? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos azabaches sonriendo divertida.

—Que bueno que mi Shigeru tiene el carácter de oba-san… —espetó Izayoi sonriendo tranquilamente.

—No entiendo por qué se quejan, papá es muy anticuado...—habló Kaoru con cierto tono de frustración.

Sango miró seria a su hija —Que tu padre se moleste contigo cuando insistes en comportarte como él no significa que sea anticuado, Kaoru...ni tampoco que deje de ser un completo sinvergüenza a veces...—murmuró pronunciando las últimas palabras casi para ella misma—. Shippo-chan y su familia se ofrecieron a quedarse con ellos...al menos Kenji y Miroku podrán distraerse cuidando a todos esos traviesos demonios —comentó sonriendo satisfecha.

—¿Qué pasó con Hana-chan y Ranko-chan que no aparecen?... hace más de una hora que están arriba… —espetó la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

—Deben estar conversando… ¿por qué no vas con ellas? —sonrió Ukyo tomando un poco de sake de un pequeño plato.

—Así es… vete con ellas… ya demasiado te veo todos los días colgada de mi bebé… —farfulló por lo bajo la mujer de cabellos azabaches pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que oyeran las demás.

Antes que Ryoko respondiera a las dulces palabras de su suegra, fue interrumpida por la voz de Hanako quien en ese minuto volvía a la sala acompañada por Ranko. —Y todos piensan que papá daría miedo como suegro...—comentó entre risas sentándose suavemente al lado de su madre— . No deberías ser tan celosa con los gemelos mamá...pobre de la novia de Shinichi...si es que algún día consigue una...—sonrió de medio lado mirando a una nerviosa Ranko que solo atinó a sentarse rápidamente cerca de Akane.

—¿Crees que Shinichi esté interesado en alguien? —preguntó inmediatamente la mujer mirando inquisidoramente a su hija.

—Ya tiene edad oka-chan… y estoy segura que él haría una muy buena elección… —comentó Izayoi guiñándole un ojo a una sonrojada Ranko.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo mamá? —preguntó Hanako mirando con clara diversión a su madre—. ¿Quieres acabar con la pobre chica antes que la conozcamos? —preguntó risueña.

Akane miró de reojo a su hija. La muchacha estaba muy callada para ser normal y parecía bastante nerviosa, casi asustada. —No exageres Hana-chan, Kagome no es como Inuyasha —comentó intentando conseguir que su hija recuperara la calma.

—Iie...Oka-chan puede ser peor que papá...¿ne Ryo-chan? —preguntó Hanako.

—Kagome-chan siempre ha sido bastante celosa de sus pequeños...y se puso peor con los años —afirmó Sango mirando divertida la expresión cercana al berrinche que tenía su amiga.

—Oigan… oka-chan no es tan mala… es muy bromista con Ryo-chan¿ne?... deberían tomarlo a chiste… —espetó Izayoi para calmar un poco la situación.

—Mi suegra es adorable… —comentó irónica la jovencita de cabellos castaños.

—Si algún día sabes algo de una mujer que intente atrapar a mi bebé me cuentas… —espetó bastante alterada Kagome mirando seriamente a su hija.

—Kagome-chan, tu bebé ya dejó de serlo hace muchos años —habló Akane mirando con seriedad a su amiga—, deberías tomarte las cosas con calma.

—Oba-san...¿tanto te molesta que Shinichi-kun se enamore? —preguntó Ranko haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su temblorosa voz.

—Ahora entiendo porque Shinichi y Mamoru se han negado a ser mis novios —comentó calmadamente Kaoru.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —exclamó bastante alterada Ranko— etto... quiero decir que no creo que eso sea importante... —balbuceó nerviosa.

—¿Estas bien Ranko-chan? —preguntó Kagome acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello a la jovencita. —No me molesta… solo quiero que cuando escoja lo haga muy bien… tendré que encargarme de evaluar a su novia estrictamente… —espetó seriamente ante el pánico de la muchacha Saotome.

—Hai.. —musitó la jovencita bastante asustada, la conversación había logrado aumentar considerablemente su temor a la reacción de la madre de Shinichi.

—¿Estás nerviosa Iza-chan? —preguntó Akane intentando cambiar el tema—. El día de mi boda sentí que las horas pasaban tan lento...eso sólo acabó cuando vi a Ranma esperándome...

—Akane-chan parecía fiera enjaulada… —comentó risueña Ukyo. —Que bueno que Ran-chan logró calmarla…

—Fue un efectivo tranquilizante… ¿ne, amiga? —rió divertida Kagome olvidando por completo el tema anterior.

—Estaba preocupada, sabía que Ranma quería verme —Las mejillas de la mujer se ruborizaron levemente—, Inuyasha y Ryoga lo cuidaban para que no saliera de su habitación... era normal que estuviera algo nerviosa...ya saben que a veces actúan como niños.

—Así son todos los hombres… —suspiró resignada la mujer de las espátulas—. ¿Creen que Ryoga haya llegado al Dojo?... iba a acompañarlo pero él insistió en ir solo con Ryota…

—Um… debiste dejarle algún guía… con lo despistado que es seguramente esté caminando por Kyoto… —rió divertida Kagome—. En fin… volviendo al tema de antes… ¿estás preparada hija¿o tan nerviosa como Akane-chan en su boda?

—Estoy perfecta… solo que un poco ansiosa porque llegue el momento… —comentó levemente sonrojada la jovencita de ojos ambarinos.

—Entiendo que estés ansiosa —sonrió con picardía Kaoru—, pero trata de no matar a mi hermano en la primera noche —comentó antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Kaoru! —exclamó Sango ruborizada— no digas esas cosas niña...—agregó tratando de contener la risa.

—Acuérdate de usar esa ropa interior que te obsequié… estoy segura que se volverá loco… —comentó totalmente liberal la mujer de cabellos azabaches—. Ante cualquier duda puedes preguntarme… lo sé todo —espetó haciendo énfasis a la última frase mientras guiñaba un ojo.

—¡Oka-chan! —espetó la jovencita totalmente sonrojada. —¡Estoy ansiosa por… por la boda! Yo… yo… no hablaba de… de… eso —murmuró la última palabra mirando hacia el suelo bastante avergonzada ante la situación.

—No te preocupes linda —sonrió Akane dirigiéndole una mirada de apoyo a la jovencita—, te entiendo perfectamente yo también estaba ansiosa por convertirme en la esposa de Ranma...solo pensaba en eso.

—Onee-chan...¿me vas a decir que sólo estas esperando la boda sin pensar en nada más? Ustedes son novios desde que tengo memoria... ¿no estas ansiosa por nada más? —preguntó Hanako sonriendo con picardía.

Mirando divertida a Akane la mujer de las espátulas desvió el tema. —Lo sabemos Akane-chan… ni esperaron el pastel de bodas que fueron enseguida a conocer el hotel… —comentó risueña.

—Es cierto… durante la boda yo noté que estaban ansiosos por llegar a cierto momento —agregó Kagome desternillándose de risa.

Akane frunció el ceño —Inuyasha y tú estaban bastante distraídos, Kagome-chan —espetó bastante avergonzada al escuchar la risa de su hija.

—Esa noche dejaron a Iza-chan en nuestra casa y cuando fueron por ella parecía que los dos habían sido atacados por un youkai hambriento —recordó Sango apoyando los comentarios de Akane.

—Yo… yo no sé de que hablan… no recuerdo eso… —espetó la mujer de cabellos azabaches fingiendo demencia. Rápidamente comenzó a comer algunos chocolates con crema, con su rostro totalmente enrojecido, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos evocando recuerdos lejanos. Esa noche había sido una de las mejores de su vida.

Sin prestar atención a la expresión de su suegra Ryo-chan insistió con la pregunta de su cuñada. —Iza-chan… ¿no estas ansiosa por eso?... admítelo… —comentó con una pícara sonrisita.

Kagome le lanzó varias miradas asesinas a la muchacha ante la pregunta. ¿Quería decir con eso que tenía la intención de acercarse a su hijito de esa forma?

Realmente no sabía nada de ese asunto.

Sonrojándose levemente Izayoi intentó responder pero sus nervios se lo impidieron.

—Vamos Iza-chan… ¿todas esperamos ese momento, ne? —sonrió pícaramente Ukyo.

—Ukyo tiene razón, la noche de bodas es algo que todas esperamos...sobre todo cuando estamos enamoradas —sonrió la mujer de cabellos azulados.

—Ha… hai… es cierto… —admitió Izayoi bastante ruborizada mientras recordaba el rostro de su futuro esposo. Tenía un poco de temor con respecto a ese asunto pero sabía que con una sonrisa de Shigeru cualquier preocupación se disiparía.

-------------------------------

Apenas eran las siete de la mañana cuando Inuyasha y todos los demás llegaron al templo Higurashi. Media hora antes Ryoga y su hijo habían llegado por fin al Dojo, luego de eso todos decidieron que lo mejor era volver al templo.

Akane no estaba especialmente feliz por ver a su esposo a esa hora, pero Ranma las había convencido a ella y a su hija rápidamente de que lo mejor era que volvieran a su casa pronto para prepararlo todo.

Ukyo feliz al ver que su hijo y su esposo seguían el misma ciudad, decidió que lo mejor era volver al Ucchan's para que pudieran descansar un poco. Ryoko por su parte, prefirió quedarse con Mamoru.

Ignorando el demasiado afectuoso encuentro entre su hijo y su novia, el hanyou subió a su habitación. Sonriente se acercó hasta la cama donde su esposa dormía placidamente, despacio se recostó a su lado para luego besar suavemente sus labios.

La mujer instintivamente colocó sus manos por detrás del cuello del hanyou reconociéndolo aún dormida. —Ahm… Inuyasha… —susurró por lo bajo. Los labios de Inuyasha aprisionando los suyos hicieron que despertara poco a poco, una vez que recuperó la conciencia completamente, Kagome besó con ardor su boca, exactamente hacía dos días que no podía estar tranquila a solas con su esposo.

Sus manos descendieron con una velocidad celestial recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a su objetivo: su muy bien formado trasero. Con especial avidez presionó sus dedos en éste, disfrutando con especial énfasis su tacto.

La respuesta de su esposa encendió la pasión de Inuyasha. Con ardor sus manos delinearon cada una de las curvas de su mujer mientras su lengua exploraba cada rincón de su dulce boca.

—Kagome...—murmuró guturalmente entre besos cada vez más ardientes. Los gemidos de su mujer fueron el mejor incentivo para desear ir más allá. Lentamente una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la camisola de Kagome, acariciando con deleite la suave piel de sus muslos.

Las manos del medio demonio acariciándola, recorriendo con avidez su cuerpo hacían que experimentara un especial cosquilleo, deseando cada vez más. Hambrienta de sus labios comenzó a mordisquearlos, la pequeña tira de su camisón se hizo a un lado ante los movimientos, mostrando parte de sus senos.

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha se acercó al escote de la mujer para comenzar a besarlo, pero un ruido interrumpió su romance. Desde el piso inferior se escuchó un quejido de Mamoru y una risa traviesa de Ryoko. Aparentemente habían caído del sillón donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —espetó alarmada Kagome.

—Ahm...Kagome...—murmuró el hanyou totalmente concentrado en besar lentamente el cuello de la mujer—...no pasa nada...—añadió mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear suavemente uno de sus pechos.

La mujer sonrió complacida pero, cuando intentaba proseguir en lo que habían quedado, escuchó una risotada de su pequeño bebé y una voz femenina muy conocida para ella. Detestablemente conocida. —¿Qué diablos?... ¡tengo que ir allá! —masculló alterada.

—¿Nani?...—preguntó Inuyasha aún algo confundido mientras era apartado por su mujer, la cual rápidamente se puso de pie. Nuevamente se escuchó la risa de su hijo—. Kuso...—refunfuñó antes de ponerse rápidamente de pie logrando alcanzar a Kagome antes de que ésta llegara a la puerta—. ¿Dónde crees que vas onna? —susurró con un enronquecido tono de voz y abrazándola por detrás. Sus manos se ciñeron posesivamente en su estrecha cintura para luego acercarla hasta casi pegarla por completo a su cuerpo—. Ni sueñes que voy a dejarte ir mujer...

—Ahm… pero es que… algo le pasa a nuestro bebé… —murmuró con voz melosa. Por un lado quería saber que sucedía pero por otro quería mandar todo eso al diablo y seguir lo que su esposo le proponía. No se movió ni un solo paso más, adoraba estar apresada entre sus brazos. —¿Esa niña aún está aquí?

—¿Qué niña? —preguntó Inuyasha totalmente embelesado con el aroma de Kagome, el cual parecía hechizarlo y hacerlo olvidar al resto del mundo.

—Ryoko… ¿no es la voz de ella la que escucho? —espetó tratando de afinar el oído. La respiración del hanyou en su cuello desmotivaba su preocupación, su aliento cálido rozando su piel y labios muy cerca, casi rozando su cuello.

—Hai...—murmuró Inuyasha apartando por unos instantes sus labios del cuello de la mujer—, ellos estaban bastante entretenidos la última vez que los vi —comentó distraído—...creo que Mamoru heredó el entusiasmo de su padre...—sonrió con orgullo mientras sus manos se deslizaron deseosas delineando las curvas de su esposa.

La mujer volteó inmediatamente para tomar el haori de su esposo. —¿De… de qué hablas?... ¿se están besando?... ¿o… o qué es a lo que te refieres? —preguntó bastante trastornada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. —Oe...¿qué clase de educación crees que le dimos?...La última vez que los vi estaban besándose mujer —fijando su mirada en los ojos de ella agregó: —de todos modos Mamoru ya no es un niño...hace mucho que dejó de ser un bebé.

Kagome suspiró aliviada. —Nuestro Mamoru creció, pero sigue teniendo actitudes de niño… ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó aflojando el agarre.

—Nadie está negando eso... Mamoru sigue portándose como un mocoso...demo... —el hanyou tragó nervioso bajo la penetrante mirada de su mujer—...es como si estuviera casado...—pronunció de forma casi ininteligible.

—¿Qué dijiste a lo último? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Qu...que...etto...que Ma...Mamoru se va a casar pronto...yo...yo creo y...—tartamudeó hecho un manojo de nervios—. ¡Kuso! Ya deberías aceptar que Ryoko es su mujer, Kagome.

Los ojos de la mujer se pusieron literalmente como platos. Totalmente alterada jaló del haori de su esposo nuevamente para atraerlo hacia ella. —¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso¡Tú sabes algo, ne?!...¿ellos… ellos ya…? —balbuceó poniéndose totalmente pálida.

Tratando de ignorar lo nervioso que lograba ponerlo la mirada de su mujer, la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo. —Oe... a su edad nosotros ya queríamos tener cachorros ¿no recuerdas?

Ante esa sugerencia Kagome sintió que sus piernas cedían del shock ocasionado por ésta, totalmente debilitada cayó desfallecida en los brazos de su esposo. —¿Nuestro bebé ya…?... ¿él te dijo de la posibilidad de vivir con ella? —balbuceó totalmente desolada.

Con delicadeza la cargó en brazos para luego dirigirse hacia la cama. —Él ya no un niño, pero sigue pensando como un mocoso...así que no tiene pensando irse a vivir con ella... aún —respondió dejándola con suavidad sobre la cama. Él se recostó a su lado poniéndose de costado para luego deslizar uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de la mujer—. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola conmigo otra vez? —preguntó en un gutural susurro.

Kagome sonrió débilmente para luego acariciar una de las mejillas del hanyou. —No puedo creerlo aún… él era tan inocente… imagínate si tiene bebés… —murmuró taciturna con bastante pánico para luego sonreír levemente sonrojada por la mirada penetrante de su esposo. —Sería muy bueno estar solos otra vez… demo… nuestro niñito…

—Yo también era inocente hasta nuestra primera cita —sonrió de medio lado arrimando aún más el cuerpo de su mujer hacia él—. ¿Bebés?...—el rostro del hombre perdió por completo su sonrisa al imaginarse a varios mocosos idénticos a Mamoru gritándole una y otra vez abuelo—...luego voy a tener una charla con él...si se le ocurre tener mocosos pronto voy a asesinarlo...

—Arigato… hazlo por mi… creo que estoy muy débil para hablarle sobre eso… —espetó dramáticamente la mujer de cabellos azabaches. —¿Qué puedes hacer por eso? —sonrió juguetonamente cambiando totalmente su expresión y su tono de voz mientras jugueteaba con algunas de las hebras plateadas del cabello de su esposo

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas...—sonrió seductoramente dirigiéndole una intensa mirada—...cosas que te devolverán la energía rápidamente...

—¿Cómo cuales?... te doy mi completa autorización para que comiences… —susurró la mujer en un casi ronroneo mirándolo intensamente. Con aquella sugerencia totalmente tentadora había olvidado que su hijo estaba en el sofá con su detestable novia.

—Siempre la he tenido...—susurró antes de capturar los labios de Kagome en un apasionado beso. La noche había estado llena de aburrimiento y nostalgia, pero estaba seguro que esa mañana realmente prometía mucho.

-----------------------------------------

Luego de algunas horas, en el Dojo Tendo

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Ranma despertó, su esposa dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Sonriendo abiertamente besó su frente. —Despierta koishii… tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para la boda… —susurró por lo bajo acariciando con dos de sus dedos el rostro de la mujer.

Akane abrió suavemente los ojos, aún adormecida dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. —Aún son las cinco de la tarde...la boda es a las nueve... déjame dormir un poco más, esta mañana fuiste muy temprano por nosotras...—protestó volviendo a acomodarse sobre el torso desnudo de su esposo.

El hombre sonrió cándidamente. —Te extrañaba mucho koishii… —espetó con un tono lastimero. —demo… ya dormiste bastante… ¿por qué tienes tanto sueño? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo rozando sus dedos sobre su espalda.

Akane levantó el rostro para mirar los profundos ojos azules de Ranma. —Lo sabes...—sonrió algo ruborizada—...anoche la despedida fue muy larga y no dormí casi nada y al llegar a casa...bueno...te encargaste de cobrarme la palabra...

—Y lo hice muy bien… —murmuró con una media sonrisa para besar cortamente los labios de su esposa. —¿Qué tanto hicieron anoche?

—Presumido...—contestó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro—. Conversar...ya sabes...cosas de chicas¿ustedes?

—¿Cosas de chicas?... ¿qué cosas? —preguntó inquisidoramente. —A mi me dio nostalgia por nuestra boda… —sonrió acariciando los cabellos de la mujer. —También hablé con Inuyasha… terminó bastante resignado y un poco nostálgico… lo que noté es que miró raro a nuestro hijo… como sospechando de algo…

—Sobre los preparativos de la boda...yo también recordé cuando nos casamos —respondió llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Ranma para acariciar con suavidad sus mejillas—, y se encargaron de recordarme lo rápido que nos fuimos esa noche...

—Kuso… ¿aún recordaban eso? —espetó levemente sonrojado. —Yo estaba bastante apresurado… pero tú me volvías loco koishii… —espetó ronco mirándola intensamente para luego rozar sus labios.

—¿Te volvía loco? —preguntó con su tono de voz más sensual deslizando sus labios con una torturante lentitud sobre los de él—. ¿Ya no? —reiteró alejando su rostro de Ranma.

—Shimatta… cada vez más… onna… —susurró guturalmente atrapando en un beso el labio inferior de su esposa. —Por eso no pude esperar más… y fui a buscarte temprano… —agregó luego de separarse medio centímetro de sus labios. —¿Pero de qué hablaban en la despedida¿qué hicieron?

—Ya respondí a tus preguntas...—respondió con un dulce tono de voz totalmente complacida con sus atenciones—. Anata...¿Crees que Inuyasha ya sabe que nuestro hijo está enamorado de Hana-chan? —preguntó con un leve destello de preocupación en la mirada—. No creo que le ponga las cosas muy fáciles.

Una gotita se asomó en la frente del hombre. —Y más por la boda de Iza-chan… va a aferrarse a Hanako… pero Keishii es persistente como todos los Saotome… de alguna forma lo va a conseguir… —sonrió animado.

—Inuyasha aparenta ser muy rudo, pero haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera uno de sus hijos o Kagome...ustedes a veces se parecen mucho —comentó con una media sonrisa al notar el ceño levemente fruncido de su esposo—. Recuerdas que antes que naciera nuestro hijo te dije que no sería tan celosa como tú si teníamos una niña...dudo que el día que Ranko se enamore logres permanecer tan calmado como yo... —comentó dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada.

—¡Pero Ranko aún es muy pequeña!... cuando sea mayor no voy a negarme como lo hace Kagome con los gemelos… —comentó no muy convencido de ello—. ¿Acaso insinúas que nuestra hija ya está enamorada?... ¿le gusta alguien?

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te enamoraste de mi, Ranma? —preguntó Akane mirándolo intensamente a los ojos y evadiendo por completo las demás preguntas.

—Creo que me llamaste la atención desde la primera vez que te vi, koishii… y a medida que los días pasaron ese sentimiento creció… fue cuando teníamos dieciséis años… —sonrió besando la frente de la mujer—. ¿Y tú?

Akane sonrió, suavemente acarició uno de los brazos de Ranma. —Ya lo sabes...nuestra niñita ya va a cumplir dieciséis anata... no tiene nada de malo si se enamora...—comentó mirando el rostro de su esposo, el cual era un poema a la aprensión y preocupación—, ella no dejará de quererte por eso —añadió regalándole una mirada llena de ternura.

El hombre rozó con uno de sus dedos recorriendo lentamente por las mejillas de su esposa. —Lo sé, pero creo que ella es más madura que yo a esa edad… ¿y si quiere formalizar?... ¡no quiero que nuestra princesa se nos escape! —espetó bastante traumatizado.

Akane rió abiertamente. —No exageres, nuestra niña no pretende casarse hasta dentro de muchos años más, además ella sabe bien que no quiero que nos hagan abuelos tan jóvenes —habló bastante divertida por la expresión de creciente alegría de su esposo.

—Espero que así sea… —sonrió colocando un beso en sus labios. —¿Crees que ya deberíamos comenzar a prepararnos para la boda? —preguntó sin muchas ganas.

Antes que Akane pudiera responder fue interrumpida por la voz de su hija quien entró rápidamente a la habitación —¡Mamá!... ¿hasta cuando vas a estar ahí? —preguntó con notoria impaciencia—. Tenemos que prepararnos para la boda o vamos a llegar tarde.

Ranma sonrió levemente. Adoraba a su pequeña, pero cuando tenía la costumbre de abrir las puertas sin pedir permiso dejaba de ser tan adorable. —Hola princesa… ya íbamos a hacerlo¿deseas algo? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

—No exageres, no llegaremos tarde —sonrió Akane luego de abandonar la leve mueca de frustración que se formó en su rostro al ser interrumpidos por la llegada de su hija.

—Yo...eh... gomen ne... —La muchacha observó bastante avergonzada a sus padres. Luego de algunos segundos y recuperando repentinamente su entusiasmo agregó: —Mamá, necesito que me ayudes con lo de mi vestido —sonrió entusiasta sentándose en la cama junto a sus padres—. Siempre me veo bonita, pero hoy tengo que verme deslumbrante.

Ranma abandonó su antigua expresión para mirar inquisidoramente a su hija más pequeña. —¿Para qué quieres verte deslumbrante?...¿por algo en especial? —preguntó bastante celoso.

—¡Porque es una ocasión importante! No todos los días se casa alguien que es casi como mi hermana, papi —respondió Ranko sonriéndole con extremada dulzura—. Además, realmente no necesito de mucho para verme deslumbrante —añadió prescindiendo por completo de cualquier tipo de modestia.

Akane rió suavemente. —Ella es tan modesta como tú, anata.

—Pero es que dice la verdad… ella es tan bonita como su madre… —sonrió olvidando por completo su aprensión. —¿Keishii ya despertó?

Akane correspondió a sus cumplidos con una dulce sonrisa. —Keishii nunca despierta por si solo¿adivina a quién me recuerda? —comentó mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—De hecho...él ya despertó —respondió Ranko recordando las razones que había tenido para entrar abruptamente a la habitación de sus padres.

En ese momento unas pisadas fuertes se escucharon, intempestivamente el muchacho de la coleta giró la puerta entornada. —¿Viniste a esconderte aquí?... ¡cobarde! —espetó bastante irritado lanzándole miradas asesinas a su hermana menor.

—¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?...¿te parece que esa sea forma de hablarle a tu hermana? —preguntó el hombre de la trenza frunciendo el ceño por los modales de su hijo.

Ranko no respondió, de forma instintiva se acercó aún más a su padre.

—Keishii —habló Akane con un tono de voz capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera—. ¿Crees que es correcto entrar la habitación de tus padres armando ese escándalo? —La mirada de la mujer se fijó en los ojos de su ahora nervioso hijo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tu hermana para que le grites de ese modo?

Keishii sintió un escalofrío helado ante la mirada de su madre. Lo que más temía de ella era esa mirada seria, desde que tenía uso de la razón esa técnica funcionaba muy bien con él. Bajando la mirada retrocedió un par de pasos. —Tonterías… cosas de niñas —espetó haciendo énfasis a la última palabra.

Akane paseó su mirada entre Ranko y Keishii, al ver que ni uno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, insistió: —¿Desde cuándo te molestas tanto por cosas de niñas?

Keishii se aparentó inocente. —No es nada ofukuro… solamente era un juego, está todo muy bien con mi hermanita… ¿na, Ranko-chan?—sonrió fingiéndose amable.

Ranko se puso rápidamente de pie para luego acercarse a su hermano mayor. —Hai...nosotros...eh...estábamos jugando —espetó mirando con cierto recelo a Keishii—, además no es mi culpa que despiertes cuando crees que Hana-chan quiere jugar contigo —murmuró por lo bajo solo para ser escuchada por el muchacho.

Keishii asintió rodeando con un brazo el cuello de su hermana. —Hai, hai… es cierto… ella es tan divertida… —rió falsamente—. Di otra vez algo imitándola cuando estoy dormido y diré tu secreto… —murmuró por lo bajo lanzándole una disimulada mirada asesina.

—Arigato... onii-chan...—respondió Ranko fingiendo una dulce sonrisa mientras su codo se clavaba con disimulo en las costillas de su hermano— atrévete y oji-san se entera del accidente que tuvieron tú y Hanako anoche —susurró sin abandonar su fingida sonrisa.

Keishii apretó un poco más su agarre con su hermana, queriendo asfixiarla levemente por sus amenazas. —Te quiero mucho… eres tan dulce… —espetó con una sonrisa bastante apretada.

Ranma y Akane comprendieron el "pequeño intercambio de opiniones" de sus hijos, por lo que el progenitor decidió levantarse para intervenir y evitar una desgracia mayor. —Ya se entendió, no tienen que decir más… pueden irse a preparar, mamá irá a ayudarte en un momento, preciosa… —sonrió besándole la frente a la jovencita.

Al ver la mirada asesina que su hija le estaba dedicando a Keishii, Akane prefirió levantarse. Rápidamente se colocó una bata encima de su camisola. —Vamos o se nos hará tarde —sonrió tomando de la mano a Ranko para luego salir con ella de la habitación sin dejar que la muchacha pronunciara palabra.

—¿Y al final por qué peleaste con tu hermana? —sonrió Ranma sentándose nuevamente en la cama mirando con curiosidad a su primogénito.

—A veces se comporta tan infantil… detesto cuando hace eso… —espetó en respuesta el muchacho entornando los ojos.

—¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Ella… me despertó… etto… de una forma particular… pero eso ya no tiene importancia, voy a tomar un baño mientras eligen la ropa… —se excusó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Je… si te enfadaste dudo que sea algo sin importancia… ¿qué te dijo? —preguntó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

Keishii volteó para mirar la expresión de su padre. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Hanako, es más, hacía años que lo sabían con su madre, pero nunca había tenido el valor de hablarles del tema. Respirando con determinación avanzó algunos pasos. —Ella imitó la voz de Hanako… kuso… es muy buena haciendo eso… realmente le creí… —espetó bastante sonrojado.

Ranma carcajeó sin poder evitarlo. —Es peor que te despierten con agua fría… como hacía tu madre cuando tenía tu edad… —rió divertido. —¿Te dijo algo en especial que te pusiste tan furioso? —preguntó totalmente indiscreto.

Keishii tomó una de las almohadas para arrojársela con energía a su padre. —¡Deja de preguntar tonterías, kuso! —exclamó totalmente rojo.

El hombre de la trenza siguió riendo, totalmente divertido. —No tienes porque apenarte, ya sabemos todo con tu madre… espero que pronto te animes a dar el paso final, a veces los Saotome somos lentos para eso… —comentó lo último con un bajo tono de voz mirando de reojo a su hijo mayor.

—Voy a tomar un baño… —comentó el muchacho casi asintiendo el consejo de su padre para luego dirigirse hacia el baño.

Ranma sonrió satisfecho, estaba seguro que cuando menos se lo esperasen habría otra boda…

---------------------------------------

Hanako suspiró frustrada, volvió a mirar una vez más a los gemelos. —Shimatta...¿se puede saber que demonios hacen aún acostados? —preguntó dirigiendo una severa mirada a los muchachos—. Su traje estará arrugado cuando empiece la ceremonia.

—Diablos Hanako, cuando hablas así te pareces a oka-chan —espetó Mamoru poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

El pelinegro hizo lo mismo tratando de arreglar su camisa. Sonriendo divertido vio como su hermana menor se había arreglado para la ocasión, realmente parecía otra. Estaba usando zapatos con tacón y un vestido color celeste sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas, entallado en su cintura, dejaba exhibir gran parte de su espalda, pero sus largos cabellos azabaches caían como lluvia cubriéndola. —Te ves bonita Hana-chan… que no se pase de listo Keishii o si no… —espetó recordando la escena de la noche anterior con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Hanako se acercó a Shinichi, con poca delicadeza comenzó a arreglar el nudo de su corbata. —Sé cuidarme sola y Keishii nunca me haría nada malo, entrometido —refunfuñó intentando ignorar la mirada del muchacho.

—¿Pasarse de listo? —preguntó Mamoru acercándose hasta sus hermanos—. ¿Qué pasó cuando viniste anoche con Keishii? —volvió a preguntar mirando con seriedad a su gemelo.

—Vamos a tener que recurrir a nuestras técnicas que usábamos con Iza-chan y Shigeru… pero seremos aún más ser más rigurosos… —espetó el pelinegro mirando con seriedad a su hermano—. Ayer encontramos con Ranko a nuestra hermana besándose con Keishii… en una posición no muy casta…

Mamoru frunció el ceño. Había visto a su hermanita y a Keishii a punto de besarse, pero ni en la peor de sus pesadillas se habría imaginado que avanzaría tanto en el mismo día como para llegar a las 'posiciones no muy castas'. Miró por unos segundos a Hanako quien parecía a estar a punto de asesinar a Shinichi con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de decir con posición no muy casta? —preguntó mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

Shinichi observó a su hermana sin darle importancia a sus miradas amenazantes y luego observó a su gemelo. —Estaban sobre la cama… y Hana-chan sobre e… —no terminó a hablar cuando la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él para asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

—¡Bakayaro!...¡Cállate! —chilló Hanako totalmente descontrolada mientras comenzaba a apretar cada vez más el nudo de la corbata de su ahora azulado hermano— ¡Voy a matarte!.

Antes que la muchacha lograra su cometido fue tomada por la cintura por su otro hermano quien la apartó bruscamente de Shinichi.

—¡Dime que los separaste! —exclamó Mamoru tomando por la camisa a su gemelo quien aún no había tenido la oportunidad de recuperarse del ataque de su agresiva hermanita—. ¡¿SOLO SE ESTABAN BESANDO, NO?!

Shinichi intentó respirar mientras era tironeado por su hermano casi idéntico. —¡So… solo se besaban¡y sí… se… se separaron cua… cuando les hablé!! —espetó el joven tratando de respirar.

Mamoru soltó a su hermano, rápidamente volteó para dirigir una escrutadora mirada a su Hanako. —Ahora que ya sé lo que pasó anoche...—comentó con fingida calma—. ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios hacías sobre Keishii?...¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Una cosa es besarse, pero otra muy distinta es... —se interrumpió intentando calmarse—... y eso es algo que tu no vas a hacer aún porque eres muy pequeña.

Hanako se sonrojó de pies a cabeza —¡Hentai!... ¡Eres tú quien hace ese tipo de cosas!...no...nosotros solo tuvimos un pequeño accidente.

—¿Te quedaste pegada a su boca? —preguntó Mamoru mirándola con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Shinichi miró con espanto a su gemelo. No sabía que su hermano había llegado tan lejos con su novia. Luego observó a su hermana menor. —Un accidente que aprovecharon a gusto… no parecían descontentos en esa posición… —agregó irritado.

—¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa! Como si tú no hubieses aprovechado la primera oportunidad que tuviste para ir a besarte a otro lugar con Ranko —respondió Hanako mirando con el ceño fruncido a Shinichi—. Y si me quede pegada a su boca no es tu maldito asunto, Mamoru.

Mamoru olvidó por un segundo a su furiosa hermanita. —¿Te besas con Ranko?...¿La hermanita pequeña de Keishii? —preguntó mirando con asombro a Shinichi.

El rostro del pelinegro enrojeció totalmente. —Hai… ella no… no es tan pequeña… —espetó totalmente avergonzado bajando el rostro.

Mamoru sonrió de medio lado. —¡Mi hermanito está enamorado! —exclamó entusiasta rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Shinichi—. Diablos, pensé que nunca te vería cambiando a oka-chan por una chica...

El muchacho le tapó la boca a su hermano. —¡Calla que puede escucharnos!... cuando se entere de esto no sé que pasará… —murmuró bastante aterrado—. Y sí… estoy enamorado… —susurró sonriendo abiertamente mientras se ponía de pie. Habían olvidado por completo el asunto de Hanako.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Mamoru mirando a su aún algo sonrojado hermano—. No me sorprende que Hana-chan y Keishii tengan algo —espeto mirando a su hermana quien en ese minuto se dedicaba a ajustarle la corbata—, pero lo de ustedes nunca lo imaginé...

—Creo que comencé a prestarle… etto… atención… a partir de su último cumpleaños… además… con esto de las clases… —susurró girando los ojos fingiendo demencia.

Disimuladamente Hanako comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta, lo mejor que podía hacer era aprovechar la distracción de los muchachos.

—¡Keh!... ¡Qué inocente fui cuando pensé que sólo ibas a darle clases! —comentó Mamoru con notoria diversión en su rostro.

Sin mirar a la muchacha, Shinichi habló. —No creas que no te vimos Hana-chan… te debemos una conversación —sonrió volteando el rostro para mirarla burlón—. Ya sabes… las abejas y las flores…

—Supongo que ya lo sabes...pero creo que debemos advertirte algo —espetó Mamoru mirando con seriedad a la muchacha—, la abeja se muere si se le ocurre acercarse demasiado a la flor ¿fui claro? —preguntó intentando parecer severo y amenazante.

—Y si llega a pasar algo como lo de anoche… la abeja se quedará sin aguijón… —agregó el pelinegro con la misma expresión de su hermano.

—Ajá —respondió Hanako intentando fingir algo de preocupación, nunca le habían importando las amenazas de sus hermanos. Sabía que ellos nunca le harían algo malo a Keishii—. Solo traten de mantenerse arreglados hasta la boda —sonrió caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación bajo la perpleja mirada de sus hermanos—. Y si alguno de ustedes dos intenta hacer conmigo y con Keishii lo mismo que hacían con Iza-chan y Shigeru...les irá muy mal —amenazo sin abandonar su amplia y relajada sonrisa.

Los muchachos observaron a su hermana abandonar la habitación. Luego de algunos minutos Mamoru habló:

—Kuso...¿no se supone que debería respetarnos al menos un poco por ser sus hermanos mayores?

—Parece que no fuimos lo suficientemente severos con ella… ya ni nos toma en cuenta… —suspiró resignado el otro muchacho.

—Realmente nunca nos obedeció mucho que digamos...—habló Mamoru intentando recordar al menos una oportunidad en que Hanako les hubiese obedecido—. De todos modos de ahora en adelante tenemos que mantener vigilancia permanente sobre ellos.

—Me parece una buena idea… debemos dejárselo muy claro a él también para que nos tenga en cuenta… —agregó Shinichi sonriendo perversamente—. En la fiesta se lo haremos saber… — agregó estrechando su mano con la de su hermano. Nuevamente comenzarían a ejecutar los planes de oyaji de hacía muchos años.

**Continuará **

**Notas finales**

**  
**Pobre Izayoi, estas mujeres pervertidas querían sacarle su lado oscuro… jeje, ella que es tan santa xD (um… relativamente supongo :p)

Por otra parte, realmente Inuyasha sabe como consolar a una mujer, ne? Quien fuera Kagome… xD la traumamos un poquito pero recibió su recompensa muy rápido ;)

Y Ranma… um… la sorpresa que se llevará cuando se entere lo de su pequeña princesa con Shinichi xP…

Y realmente pobre Keishii con las amenazas de los gemelos… xD eso del aguijón… jojo xD

Ah, antes de despedirme… k-rn gracias por tu review entra nuestro profile… ahí encontrarás el primer fanfic que escribimos… ;) y que dio origen a esta historia.

Gracias por leernos… si les gustó el capi o si nos quieren hacer comentarios y sugerencias ya saben… déjennos sus comentarios… por favor : )

Besos,

Sakura **  
**

Palabras en japonés

Oba-san: Tía

Iie: No

Ne: son preguntas que requieren de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo ¿no,las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Etto: Uhm, Ah?

Hai: Sí

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Nani: Qué?

Onna: Mujer

Oe: Hey, oye

Demo: Pero

Kuso: Mierda

Arigato: Gracias

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Shimatta: Maldita sea, maldición

Anata: Tú, también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos, cariño, querido, amor, mi amor , etc.

Gomen ne: Lo siento

Ofukuro: Mamá

onii-chan: Hermano mayor

Oji-san: Tío

Bakayaro: Estupido idiota

Hentai: Pervertido.


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir acompañándonos con esta historia ;). Aprovecho la ocasión para responder a unos comentarios que nos hicieron. ¿Por qué nunca hicimos pelear a Inuyasha con Ranma?. Cuando comenzamos a escribir Ai wa yasei da! nos planteamos muchas veces qué pasaría si ellos llegaran a eso y con Sakura nunca logramos llegar a un acuerdo sobre quien ganaría, al menos mi teoría es que Inuyasha no tiene todo ganado por ser mitad demonio xp.

No consideramos poner en esta historia una escena de este estilo por una razón muy simple, los protagonistas ya no son Inuyasha y Ranma. Por lo demás nuestro fic es una comedia romántica y dentro de la trama según nuestro punto de vista no se justifica el desarrollar una escena de ese tipo. Tampoco la haríamos con Kei o con los gemelos por una razón muy simple, ellos no son Inuyasha ni Ranma.

Ahora sobre la escasez de comedia dentro de esta historia no lo creemos así. Tal vez algunos capítulos tienen mayor contenido humorístico que otros, eso se debe a que esta historia no está escrita por capítulos (no esperábamos hacer una historia de 140 páginas realmente). Es solo un gran capítulo por decirlo de algún modo el cual hemos ido dividiendo para publicar cierta cantidad de páginas semanalmente. Cuando escribimos historias por capítulos generalmente tratamos que la historia tengo la misma cantidad de comedia, amor, drama en cada cap. Momentos y situaciones picantes solo verán algunas en la última parte y ya luego totalmente en el epilogo si es que desean seguir leyéndonos.

Solo me resta decir que siempre estamos abiertas a escuchar sus ideas, pero solo las consideramos cuando estas se apegan a la idea de historia que nosotras tenemos en mente.

Espero no haberlos aburrido con la nota ;).

_**Capítulo ocho**_

Kagome sonrió mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles del tocado de Izayoi. Utilizaba una tiara plateada con algunas pequeñas flores blancas y una azul en el centro, adornando su cabello que estaba recogido en una pequeña cola con varios bucles.

El vestido era el de toda una princesa, con mangas de encaje hasta las muñecas, escote tipo strapless con encaje y la falda completamente bordada con delicadas flores de cerezo. En su cuello exhibía un colgante de plata pequeño con forma de mariposa que su madre le había obsequiado.

Sonriendo embelesada, la mujer de cabellos azabaches abrazó totalmente efusiva a su hija olvidando por completo la delicadeza. —¡Mi pequeñita! Todavía recuerdo cuando te cargábamos en brazos con tu padre… —espetó casi lloriqueando.

—Oka-chan… también voy a extrañarlos… pero viviremos muy cerca de su cabaña… —sonrió la muchacha correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre—. No digas eso en presencia de otou-chan o va a desistir del permiso que nos dio para casarnos… —rió divertida.

Kagome asintió separándose de su primogénita. —Tienes razón… tuve que hacer mucho para que tu padre aceptara… —sonrió divertida—, pero creo que a otou-chan no le desagradó tanto… —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El hanyou llevaba algunos minutos observándolas, Kagome se veía realmente atractiva luciendo un ajustado vestido rojo, pero en ese minuto toda su atención estaba en su pequeñita. Parecía una verdadera princesa dentro del blanco vestido; miles de recuerdos de ella vinieron a su mente. Los años habían pasado con demasiada rapidez y aunque ya aceptaba el hecho de perderla, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia de la pequeñita que siempre le pedía que la llevara en su espalda o que le contara cuentos.

"_¡Keh! Como sea, no voy a ponerme sentimental ahora..."_ pensó intentando borrar los recuerdos de su mente al menos por un segundo.

Sigilosamente se acercó hasta quedar detrás de Kagome. —Realmente no tuviste que hacer mucho para convencerme...además nunca podría decirle que no a mi princesa —sonrió acercándose a la muchacha. Con delicadeza besó su frente—. Te ves preciosa. Prométeme que si ese mocoso te hace llorar aunque sea solo una vez, vas a contármelo para que le demos su merecido con tus hermanos.

—Estoy segura que no lo hará… en todos estos años no lo ha hecho… —guiñó un ojo la muchacha abrazando efusivamente a su padre—. Prometo que voy a ir a casa… etto… a su casa todos los días...

Kagome sonrió enternecida uniéndose al abrazo. —Inuyasha… ¿recuerdas cuando Iza-chan te pidió permiso para casarse a los tres años? —comentó con voz nostálgica.

—Nunca dejará de ser tu casa princesa —habló el hanyou luego de separarse con suavidad de su hija—. Creo que nunca voy a olvidar ese día, dijiste que me preocupara sólo en quince años más —sonrió de medio lado mirando a Kagome—, ese fue el día más traumante de mi vida...pero tuve dieciocho años para acostumbrarme a la idea.

—Que bueno que ahora lo hayas aceptado… —sonrió la mujer de cabellos azabaches besando el hombro de su esposo. Segundos después observó a su pequeña—. Iza-chan… disfruta de tu matrimonio… y no encargues tan pronto a la cigüeña… —comentó risueña pero a su vez con cierto espanto por la rapidez con que habían pasado los años.

La jovencita enrojeció totalmente. —Oka… ¡oka-chan! qué cosas dices… —murmuró bastante avergonzada.

Por un instante Inuyasha se vio a sí mismo rodeado de pequeñitos muy parecidos a Miroku gritando alrededor suyo una y otra vez jii-san. Con brusquedad movió su cabeza logrando exorcizar la escalofriante visión. —Tu mamá tiene razón, solo imagina como podría ser su matrimonio si tuvieran varios mocosos con el mismo carácter de tus hermanos.

La muchacha pensó detenidamente la posibilidad de que sus pequeñines tuvieran el mismo carácter que sus hermanos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. —Etto… creo que voy a seguir su consejo… después de todo somos muy jóvenes… —espetó levemente sonrojada.

—¡Nunca más vuelvo a ayudar a los gemelos! —protestó Hanako irrumpiendo en la habitación. Realmente no le había molestado tanto ayudarlos, el problema era que los muchachos insistían en seguir advirtiéndole sobre ciertas cosas. Al sentir la curiosa mirada de sus padres sobre ella agregó—: etto...no son muy buenos obedeciendo ordenes...¡Onee-chan, te ves preciosa! —sonrió acercándose hacia su hermana.

Inuyasha miró incrédulo a su hija menor. —¿No conseguiste que te obedecieran, pero si eso es muy fácil preciosa, sólo tenías que mirarlos de esa forma tan aterradora que suele usar tu madre con ellos para conseguir cualquier cosa.

Una vena latió en la sien de la mujer. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Inmediatamente un muchacho de cabellos negros ingresó en la habitación. —¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —preguntó. Luego de unos segundos divisó a su hermana mayor. —¡Iza-chan! te ves muy linda… —sonrió acercándose. —Hana-chan… ¿por qué te fuiste?... no terminamos de hablarte con Mamoru… —Giró su rostro cambiando totalmente su expresión para mirar a su hermana menor.

Inuyasha miró a los ojos a su hija menor. —¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Na...nada importante papi —sonrió Hanako bastante nerviosa—, tonterías ¿ne Shinichi?

—No son tonterías, hermanita —habló Mamoru entrando a la habitación. Su expresión ceñuda se relajó al instante al ver a su hermana mayor—. ¡Iza-chan, te ves tan bonita! —sonrió acercándose hasta ella—. Supongo que oyaji ya te lo dijo, pero si el bak...—carraspeó bruscamente al notar la mirada de Izayoi—...etto si nuestro cuñado se porta mal contigo solo tienes que decirnos para darle su merecido, porque nuestro deber es cuidar a nuestras hermanas de cualquiera que intente algo con ellas —soltó lo último con la mirada fija en Hanako.

—¿Pasó algo, hija? —preguntó Kagome dirigiéndose a Hanako al notar las evidentes miradas de sus hermanos.

—Iie —respondió la muchacha haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar los nervios que la carcomían por dentro—. Ellos se están imaginando cosas. ¿Papá se ve muy guapo, ne oka-chan? —sonrió al encontrar la forma perfecta de distraer a su madre.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches asintió maravillándose con la belleza de su esposo mitad demonio. —De verdad te ves muy bien, anata… —susurró levemente sonrojada. Muy pocas veces eran las que lo podía ver de traje, y realmente le sentaba muy bien. Olvidando que estaban sus pequeños alrededor abrazó efusivamente a su esposo.

—Tramposa...—murmuró por lo bajo Mamoru mientras notaba con cierto fastidio como sus padres se olvidaban totalmente del mundo para abrazarse como si no se hubiesen visto en meses.

Izayoi miró con cierto recelo a sus hermanos. ¿Habría sucedido algo con Hanako y Keishii que se comportaban tan extraños?

—Parece que estamos sobrando… —comentó con ironía Shinichi al notar que sus progenitores aún no se soltaban.

—Ya deberían estar acostumbrados a esto —habló Hanako sin poder borrar la sonrisa triunfal que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Oe!... ¡Kuso, ya dejen eso que la boda es hoy! —exclamó Mamoru logrando captar la atención de sus padres.

Sin muchas ganas Inuyasha soltó a su mujer. —Mocoso entrometido... —refunfuñó fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.

La mujer suspiró resignada. Recordando lo que había sucedido por la mañana con su pequeño, que ya no lo era más, y la entrometida-sanguijuela de su novia su expresión viró a una de total furia. De este modo, le lanzó una mirada amenazante, aquellas que tanto temían tanto sus hijos como su esposo. —Mamoru… tienes suerte que ahora es la boda de Iza-chan, porque te debo una conversación… sobre lo que sucedió hoy en el sofá… —espetó haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

"_¡Kuso!...¿Cómo demonios se enteró?"_ pensó el muchacho retrocediendo instintivamente un par de pasos. —¿So...Sofa? Na...nada pasó...—balbuceó asustado.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada helada. —Escuché todo muy bien…

—Oka-chan, los invitados seguro ya llegaron ¿vamos a recibirlos? —sonrió Hanako tratando de salvar la situación.

Kagome asintió para luego dirigir una mirada desaprobatoria al muchacho de cabellos plateados.

—Yo también voy… por si necesitan alguna ayuda… —espetó Shinichi siguiendo a su madre y hermana.

—Creo que yo también voy —habló luego de algunos minutos Mamoru preocupado por la seguridad de su novia al encontrarse con su madre.

Inuyasha sonrió, acercándose nuevamente a su hija la abrazó con delicadeza. —¿Vamos a hacer esperar un poco a Shigeru, na?. Supongo que el mocoso puede esperar un poco más...ha esperado años.

La muchacha sonrió divertida. —Es cierto… quiero estar un poco más con otou-chan… —espetó tomando las manos de su progenitor. —Quiero agradecerte que hayas tomado esto tan bien…

—¿Bien?... ¡Keh! Eres la única que piensa eso, hasta anoche Ranma estuvo intentando darme consejos sobre como superar esto...—comentó correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su hija—...llevas muchos años pidiéndome que acepte la boda...y aunque no me agrade la idea de que otro hombre te aparte de mi lado...no puedo decirle que no a mi princesa...—agregó besando con delicadeza una de las manos de su hija.

—Te amo, otou-chan… —sonrió la joven abrazando con un poco menos de efusividad y más ternura. —A pesar de que te estoy torturando desde los cuatro años… debo confesar que eres uno de los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida… —comentó risueña.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo princesa —sonrió Inuyasha correspondiendo de igual forma al abrazo de su hija—. Tú eres una de las cuatro mujeres más importantes de mi vida y aunque te cases y tengas hijos nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña princesa —añadió sonriente.

-----------------------------------

Luego de un par de horas, terminada la boda formal, se organizó una fiesta en el jardín, al ser de noche montaron un toldo donde colocaron las mesas con los distintos platillos salados y dulces. Variedad de pasteles y bocadillos adornaban las múltiples mesas.

Keishii miró una vez más desde lejos a Hanako. No había podido acercarse en todo el casamiento, solamente la había saludado de pasada cuando ella estaba recibiendo a los invitados, después con Inuyasha cerca y sus hermanos observándolo recelosos no tenía muchas oportunidades.

Ahora se encontraba sola. Sonriendo radiante se acercó lentamente a ella, con mucho cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención de los gemelos. De todas formas Mamoru ya estaba muy entretenido con Ryoko, y Shinichi parecía intentar entablar una conversación "de estudios" con su hermanita menor.

Inuyasha estaba distraído en una conversación con Ranma, Kagome y Akane también conversaban animadas con Izayoi. La familia de Ryoga estaba cenando en la gran mesa junto a Kouga y sus hijos. Por ello, Ranma había decidido apegarse más a su esposa. Prevenirse nunca estaba demás. El youkai lobo había ido a la fiesta junto con sus dos hijos mayores, Ayame se había quedado en una reunión del clan con su hijo menor para resolver algunas cuestiones.

Kaoru estaba siendo muy bien vigilada por sus padres, pero de igual forma observaba a Hideki y Shinta, quienes le correspondían la mirada sonriendo coquetos, definitivamente habían heredado la genética de su padre. Por su parte, Kenji arrancaba suspiros por parte de las amigas del colegio de Izayoi. Estaba siendo todo un suceso,

la mayoría había aceptado a la propuesta de tener un hijo con él. El muchacho se pavoneaba entre ellas, al parecer, desde aquel día, tendría en la actualidad un club de fans.

En un impulso de valentía consiguió caminar los últimos pasos de distancia que lo separaban. Colocándose detrás de ella le susurró por lo bajo. —Nos vemos afuera… en el templo.

Hanako lo vio salir, realmente se veía muy guapo con traje. Había estado esperando el momento oportuno para acercarse a él, pero al parecer el muchacho había sido más rápido.

Sigilosamente y aprovechando la distracción de todos los demás, lo siguió. Sonriente lo alcanzó en la entrada al templo. —Hola —habló mirándolo coqueta—, tardaste mucho en acercarte a mi ¿sabias?

El muchacho de la coleta se tomó la libertad de observarla bien de arriba a abajo. Realmente era toda una experiencia verla así, con tacones, un vestido de fiesta bastante ceñido a su figura, su cabello suelto, la máxima debilidad en él. Con una media sonrisa se acercó más a ella para besar levemente sus labios. Sin separarse mucho, la escrutó detenidamente. —Tus hermanos me mataban con la mirada… supongo que querrás qué esté vivo para que después podamos casarnos… —susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Casarnos? —preguntó sonriente mientras jalaba con suavidad la corbata de Keishii—. Para eso antes hay que estar de novios, Kei-baka y hasta donde puedo recordar...tú y yo no lo somos...aún... —susurró fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de su acompañante.

Keishii pasó sus manos por la figura de la muchacha hasta colocarlas en la cintura. —¿No lo somos?... ¿estás segura?... —susurró ronco mirándola firmemente.

Tratando de ignorar las mariposas en su estomago y los escalofríos en su espina, respondió: —No, no lo somos...tú y yo somos amigos —Con su brazo libre rodeó el cuello del muchacho acercando luego sus rostros—...que se besan...—habló depositando un ligero beso en sus labios—...y que quieren estar siempre juntos...—admitió sin alejarse muchos centímetros de su boca.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención del muchacho, parecía que Mamoru y Shinichi habían salido del toldo. Antes que los vieran, rápidamente tomó de la mano a la chica para entrar a toda velocidad al templo. Silenciosamente cerró la puerta y utilizó la traba para evitar que los descubrieran. Las luces de la fiesta se colaban por algunas rendijas de la puerta. Estaban en total penumbra.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! —exclamó la muchacha mirando bastante nerviosa la puerta cerrada—. ¿Qué...qué pretendes?

—Shh… ¡tus hermanos recién salieron de la tienda! Parece que estaban buscándonos… —murmuró por lo bajo el muchacho acercándose más a la chica.

—Ah... era eso... —espetó bastante ruborizada, agradeciendo que las penumbras lograsen ocultar el color de sus mejillas—. Ellos...están algo molestosos por lo que ocurrió anoche...etto...el accidente —sonrió de medio lado.

—Estuvo muy bien ese accidente… —respondió Keishii con la misma sonrisa. —¿Se enfadaron mucho? —preguntó comenzando a preocuparse. Tal vez pensaban en decirle a Inuyasha. Si algo así sucediera sería hombre muerto.

—Mamoru me habló de las abejas y las flores...dijo que la abeja se muere si se acerca demasiado a la flor —sonrió Hanako de forma nerviosa.

Sonriendo divertido el joven tomó con seguridad a la chica de la cintura, para acercarla a su cuerpo y estrecharla entre sus brazos. —¿Acercarme así? —susurró ronco.

—Creo que ellos estaban pensando en otras cosas —respondió alzando sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Keishii—. De todos modos ya sabes que nunca les he obedecido y menos ahora... porque yo...—Se detuvo para fijar sus ojos en la mirada del muchacho—...quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Keishii acarició suavemente la espalda de la chica alejándose un poco para tratar de mirarla a los ojos. —Yo también quiero estar por siempre a tu lado… —susurró besando una de sus mejillas. Sin alejarse mucho la miró fijamente. —…¿te gustaría ser la novia del apuesto Keishii Saotome? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

La muchacha no respondió sólo se lanzó efusivamente a sus brazos para entregarle un apasionado beso por respuesta. Deseaba hacerle sentir todos aquellos sentimientos que albergaba hacía varios años por él.

Cuando sintió los brazos del muchacho apretarla con más fuerza contra su cuerpo se permitió comenzar a explorar con suavidad cada rincón de su boca. A cada segundo que pasaba sentía que le faltaba el aliento y que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más.

Keishii besó de forma febril a la muchacha, correspondiendo a cada una de sus caricias, disfrutando al máximo del momento. Sus dulces labios eran una especie de droga para él, quería saborearlos una y otra vez. Así continuaron algunos minutos más hasta que su respiración les exigió separarse.

Respirando un poco agitado el muchacho volvió a darle un beso leve para mirarla inquisidoramente. —¿Eso fue un sí?

—Eso significa que te amo —sonrió Hanako antes de volver a besar levemente sus labios—, que quiero ser la novia del engreído pero apuesto Keishii Saotome —añadió volviendo a besarlo por leves segundos—, y que de ahora en adelante eres solo mío.

—Solo tuyo y de nadie más… como fue siempre… —sonrió de medio lado rozando levemente los labios de la chica—. Y tú también, solo mía… cuando le digamos a nuestros padres quiero que lo sepan todos, especialmente ese tal Shinta… —espetó gruñendo por lo bajo—. Hoy te miró descaradamente… ¿no lo notaste? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hanako esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Estaba muy interesado en ver como te quedaba el vestido… y era demasiado evidente… —gruñó acercándola más a su pecho, totalmente posesivo.

—No lo noté —Una de las manos de la muchacha subió hasta el rostro de Keishii para luego deslizarse con ternura sobre una de sus mejillas—. Estaba entretenida mirando a mi novio...¿Sabias que él se ve muy guapo con traje?

El muchacho sonrió, con el ego elevado al máximo. —Lo sé, aunque… me veo guapo con cualquier cosa que use… —sonrió divertido—. Demo… tú te ves mucho más bonita… te que… queda genial… este vestido… —balbuceó bastante ruborizado. En ese momento agradeció que la oscuridad escondiera su sonrojo.

—Arigato, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a escucharte decir lo bonita que piensas que soy —respondió Hanako regalándole una traviesa sonrisa—. ¿Crees que oka-chan se emocione mucho si le contamos que ya somos novios? No quiero convertirme en el centro de atención de la boda de mi hermana.

—Seguramente lo serás si le contamos… —rió divertido—. Estoy seguro que tía Kagome intentará comprometernos o algo así… como sucedió cuando éramos niños… ¿recuerdas? —preguntó acariciándole con delicadeza el cabello.

—Teníamos ocho años, luego de eso comenzamos a pelear bastante —dijo ella recordando ese momento con una expresión casi divertida en el rostro—. Mi papá y los tuyos se enfadaron mucho.

—Lo recuerdo… —rió recordando aquella escena—. Quizás comenzamos a pelear más porque ya desde ese momento nos gustábamos… —murmuró con una media sonrisa. Sus labios rozaron levemente sus mejillas.

—Puede ser —admitió la muchacha girando levemente su rostro para buscar los labios de su novio—, aunque en algunos momentos realmente deseaba matarte...—sonrió besando despacio las comisuras de su boca.

—Te amo… —sonrió Keishii besando los labios de su novia. —Quizás no lo notábamos… pero lo sentíamos desde muy pequeños… —susurró acariciando suavemente su espalda.

—Lo sé —respondió la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad adornando su rostro—¿Kei, cómo vamos a salir a aquí sin que nos vean? —preguntó divertida al sentir como el cuerpo de su novio se tensaba al escuchar la pregunta.

------------------------------------------

Cerca de allí, en la entrada de la tienda, Shinichi y Ranko hablaban bastante entusiasmados sobre "estudio". La muchacha lucía un vestido lila un poco entallado, y usaba una coleta alta con algunos cabellos sueltos. Usaba un maquillaje muy leve, que acentuaba muy bien sus azules ojos.

—Te ves bonita, mi pequeña… —susurró por lo bajo el pelinegro mirándola intensamente—. ¿Te lo dije hoy? —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—Gracias...y sí lo dijiste, pero me encanta escucharlo —sonrió Ranko, con disimulo miró hacia ambos lados—. Tú te ves muy guapo, y seductor —susurró rozando lentamente una de las manos de Shinichi.

El rostro del joven se enrojeció súbitamente. En ese momento deseó que estuvieran en alguna de sus "clases" para besarla como solía hacerlo. Mentalmente se contuvo para no tomarla entre sus brazos. —Ranko… ¿vamos un poco más lejos de aquí?... al Goshinboku… —espetó mirándola inquisidoramente. La muchacha sonrió y tomó su mano para llevarlo en esa dirección, el se dejó hacer sonriendo embobado.

Minutos después, Mamoru, salió de la fiesta. La misteriosa ausencia de su hermana menor y de Keishii lo había hecho sospechar. Además en ese preciso instante su madre y su novia mantenían una de sus acostumbradas batallas de miradas, y en momentos así alejarse de ambas era la mejor forma de calmarlas.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar a Shinichi para planear la estrategia a seguir con Hanako y Keishii.

El aroma de su hermano lo guió hasta el Goshinboku. Una vez allí lo único que pudo hacer fue observar bastante asombrado a la pequeña hermanita de Keishii besando a Shinichi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por su parte, Shinichi, no se veía muy pasivo que digamos.

—¡Oe, Shinichi!... ¿Le quieres enseñar la ubicación de tus amígdalas? —habló el muchacho sin poder reprimir una pícara sonrisa.

En el acto ambos jóvenes se separaron bastante sonrojados. Shinichi frunció el ceño lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano. —¿Qué… qué… qué diablos haces aquí? —espetó bastante traumatizado pero con evidente expresión de irritación en su rostro.

—¡Shimatta!... ¿Tenías que asustarnos de esa forma? —protestó Ranko bastante irritada por la inoportuna aparición del gemelo de su novio.

—¡Keh! Agradezcan que fui yo y no oka-chan —respondió Mamoru sonriendo de medio lado—. Además si tu hermano no se hubiese escapado con mi hermanita quien sabe donde, yo no estaría aquí —añadió mirando de soslayo a Ranko.

—¡Kuso!... ¿Dónde habrán ido? —preguntó Shinichi con evidente preocupación.

—¿No creen que están exagerando? —preguntó Ranko con una media sonrisa—. Son Keishii y Hanako después de todo.

Mamoru frunció el ceño. —Es nuestra hermanita pequeña, debemos cuidarla.

Ranko volteó los ojos, luego dirigiendo una inquisidora mirada a Shinichi preguntó: —¿Piensas lo mismo?...¿Te gustaría que Keishii nos vigilara?

El muchacho tosió intentando pensar una excusa para escapar de la pregunta de la muchacha y no abandonar la causa. A pesar de que no quería ser vigilado, tampoco podía dejar que él fuera tan rápido con su hermanita menor. —Demo… etto… —murmuró bastante dubitativo—. Acuérdate de cómo los encontramos anoche… tenemos que evitar que se precipiten tanto… —comentó tratando de justificarse ante la evidente irritación en la mirada de su novia.

En ese momento las puertas del templo se abrieron. Ante el sorprendido rostro de los gemelos, Keishii y Hanako salieron tomados de la mano, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Hanako con una radiante sonrisa y sin soltar la mano de Keishii.

Ranko miró a su hermano. Él miraba totalmente embobado a su amiga y parecía no importarle que los vieran de la mano. —¿Onii-chan, estás bien? —preguntó sonriente.

Caminando de la mano junto a su novia el muchacho se acercó a su hermana menor para acariciar levemente su cabeza. —Estoy perfecto hermanita… ¿tú cómo estás? —preguntó con la mirada de enamorado más evidente que podía tener.

—Etto...bien...¿que pasó para que estés tan feliz? —preguntó Ranko asombrada por la repentina amabilidad de su hermano.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara de idiota? —Mamoru miró inquisidoramente a Keishii y luego a Hanako—. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó bastante consternado Shinichi.

Keishii carraspeó intentando componer compostura. —Etto… nosotros… de ahora en adelante, somos novios… —sonrió volviendo su mirada hacia Hanako, totalmente embelesado.

Sonrojada, Hanako, entrelazó su mano con la del muchacho. —Hai, Kei y yo somos novios... así que espero que no se les ocurra seguirnos cuando decidamos tener citas...—sonriendo coqueta fijó su mirada en los ojos de Keishii.

Los tres muchachos los miraron por unos segundos, tenían muy claro que ellos se gustaban, pero que lo asumieran tan abiertamente era bastante impactante luego de haberlos visto negar una y otra vez que se gustaban.

—¡Por fin se decidieron! —exclamó Ranko abrazando efusivamente a su hermano—. ¡Pensé que nunca serías capaz de pedírselo!

—Supongo que ahora debemos darte el tratamiento especial que le damos a nuestros cuñados —comentó Mamoru mirando con una media sonrisa a Keishii.

El muchacho, a punto de convertirse en un manojo de nervios imaginándose a Inuyasha blandiendo su tessaiga para asesinarlo por precipitarse con su pequeña hija, intentó relajarse mirando retadoramente a los gemelos. —Conmigo va a ser diferente, yo soy muy fuerte… —sonrió rodeando con un brazo a la chica.

—Pero nosotros lo somos más aún… —sonrió Shinichi avanzando un par de pasos mirando de igual forma al muchacho. Estaba por agregar otro comentario cuando Ranko le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Ranko avanzó hasta su novio. —Los tres son muy fuertes, pero eso no es algo que interese ahora ¿ne? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente a Shinichi.

El pelinegro asintió con un leve rumor formándose en sus mejillas. En ese momento olvidó por completo su papel de hermano sobre protector.

—Nosotros… pensamos en contárselo a todos… ¿creen que sea buena idea? —preguntó Keishii más que nada para su hermana menor.

—Lo más seguro es que oka-chan quiera aprovechar la fiesta para casarlos ahora mismo, así que vete preparando para la vida de casado...ni te imaginas con el humor de los mil demonios que se despierta mi linda hermanita —comentó Mamoru tratando de fingir seriedad.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a latir en la sien de Hanako. —Nunca despierto de mal humor... —masculló entre dientes.

—Realmente… ten cuidado si intentas despertarla…, colócate algún casco —rió divertido Shinichi imaginando la situación.

Keishii sonrió bastante nervioso. Prefirió no decir nada con respecto a eso por temor a meter la pata. Callado antes que muerto.

---------------------

La cena aún no comenzaba, los mozos se paseaban entre los invitados sirviendo bebidas y pequeños aperitivos.

Cerca de una de las mesas con comida Akane y Kagome conversaban mientras sus esposos se dedicaban a probar algunas delicias.

—¿Cómo lograste convencerlo de algo así? —preguntó por lo bajo Akane dirigiendo una disimulada mirada hacia Kouga quien vestía de forma totalmente distinta a sus cotidianos atuendos.

Kagome sonrió radiante. —No fue tan difícil… le dije a Ayame que él se vería muy bien con uno de esos trajes… y ella se encargó de convencerlo… —susurró taciturnamente.

—Se ve tan distinto —murmuró Akane sonriente mirando a su amiga bastante divertida.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron captando cada una de las palabras de las mujeres. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —Oe, baka...yo que tú dejaría de comer...Akane está muy entretenida hablando de Kouga.

El hombre de la trenza se atragantó con el bocadillo que comía, rápidamente tomó un vaso con agua para pasarlo. —¿De qué rayos hablas, baka? —espetó bastante irritado.

—¡Keh! Ya te lo dije —respondió el hanyou conteniendo su risa al ver la expresión furiosa de Ranma—. Akane dijo que Kouga se ve tan distinto... —pronunció las últimas palabras intentando imitar el tono de voz de la mujer.

Ranma las vio reírse como si se tratara de dos adolescentes traviesas. —¡Je! parece que a Kagome también le gustó la idea de darle ese traje a ese sujeto… —comentó irónico a punto de estallar de los celos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. —Hasta donde pude escuchar mi mujer jamás mencionó que Kouga se viera "distinto"

—No, pero se ve muy animada… —comentó entre dientes Ranma. Ambos se miraron con complicidad. Al mismo tiempo se levantaron para acercarse a las chicas.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablaban que era tan gracioso? —preguntó Ranma fingiendo demencia mientras se sentaba pegado a su esposa.

—Cosas de chicas —respondió Akane guiñándole un ojo a su esposo—. ¿No trajeron nada para nosotras? —preguntó curiosa al ver que Ranma no había traído los bocadillos que supuestamente habían ido a buscar.

—¿Qué tanto miraban Kagome? —preguntó el hanyou escrutando con la mirada el rostro de su sonriente esposa.

La mujer se acercó donde se había sentado a su esposo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Inuyasha. Ella sabía perfectamente que él había oído toda la conversación. —¿Estás celoso? —preguntó mirándolo pícaramente, con mirada casi felina.

—¡Keh! No sé de que hablas...—espetó Inuyasha mirando hacia otro lado.

Ranma miró a su esposa bastante resentido. —¿Por qué estabas mirando a ese tipo? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo Ranma —respondió la mujer mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Se ve distinto, no deberías ponerte celoso...no me llaman la atención los idiotas de ojos azules y coleta —añadió recordando la forma en que su esposo se refería a Kouga—. A estas alturas deberías saber que solo me gusta un idiota de ojos azules y trenza.

—Je… que linda… —espetó todavía un poco enfadado por la situación. —Kuso… sí, tal vez soy demasiado celoso… demo, me molesta la actitud de ese tipo… —espetó mirándolo de reojo como si pudiera asesinarlo.

—Pero él es muy educado y agradable —comentó Akane mirando de reojo a su esposo.

—Es un idiota...—Inuyasha apoyó el comentario de Ranma. Habían pasado muchos años desde la época en que el youkai lobo rondaba a su mujer, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse molesto con su presencia.

—Kouga-kun siempre ha sido atento con nosotros, ha servido de ayuda en las peleas con Naraku… y nunca nos ha traicionado, no sé porque insistes con eso… —espetó Kagome seriamente.

—Ese tipo es demasiado descarado… coquetea a toda mujer que ve… —opinó Ranma enceguecido por los celos.

—Eso no es verdad —sonrió Akane tomando la mano de su esposo—, eres muy celoso anata.

En ese mismo instante una furiosa Hanako se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres. —Kuso...no es verdad lo que dijeron, nunca he despertado de mal humor —insistió sin darle oportunidad a Keishii de decir una sola palabra.

Al llegar a su destino comenzó a hablar intentando no prestar atención a las miradas de sus padres. —Keishii y yo somos novios —espetó llamando la atención de todos. Al levantar la vista se encontró con los ojos dorados de su padre mirándola fijamente—...no...nosotros que...queremos estar...jun...juntos y yo ...yo no quiero a los gemelos...mo..molestándonos como hicieron con Iza...y ustedes saben...eso...—balbuceó con la voz temblorosa.

Keishii se limitó a esperar una respuesta por parte de los padres de su novia. Segundos después la jovencita apretó fuertemente su mano, para incentivarlo a decir algo más. El muchacho tragó duro, hecho una gelatina humana. —So… somos… no… nov… novios… —tartamudeó sin poder espetar alguna otra palabra coherente.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que le vas a decir a oyaji? —preguntó Mamoru fingiéndose preocupado—. ¡Hombre que desconsiderado eres!. Le estas robando a su pequeñita, al menos deberías decirle algo más...

—Yo te diría que empieces a rezar… no creo que la boda de mi hermana mayor sea un buen momento para decir algo así… ¿soportará oyaji la presión de perder sus dos princesas el mismo día? —agregó Shinichi riendo divertido.

Kagome miró las manos entrelazadas de ambos muchachos bastante shockeada. Todavía no podía caer¿ellos estaban admitiendo que se querían y además… públicamente?

El jovencito, bastante irritado con las burlas de los gemelos y las miradas fijas de los presentes tomó con más fuerza la mano de la chica acercándola a su pecho. —Estamos decididos, y no importa que molesten o intenten hacernos la vida imposible… después de bastante tiempo lo hemos comprendido, y nada nos hará retroceder… amo a Hanako y haría cualquier cosa por ella… —espetó mirando fijamente a los presentes, en especial a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha correspondió ampliamente a la mirada del muchacho. Sabía que Keishii quería a su hija y que la cuidaría siempre. —Eso no es precisamente una novedad mocoso, la novedad es que por fin luego de más de cinco años se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes y lo admitieran —respondió mirando con una media sonrisa a la pareja—, supongo que aprendiste del maestro —agregó dirigiendo una mirada mordaz a Ranma.

Akane mordió sus labios para contener la risa. Las batallas verbales y visuales entre Ranma e Inuyasha a veces podían ser muy divertidas. —Hana-chan, cuida mucho a mi hijo, y recuerda que muchas veces él dice las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado...igual a su padre...—finalizó sonriente.

—¡Ofukuro! —espetó el muchacho levemente sonrojado. —Arigato… —sonrió guiñándole el ojo con complicidad sin que los demás lo notasen.

—También sospechaba esto hace varios años… que bueno que te hayas decidido, tardaste más que tu padre… —sonrió Ranma divertido.

Hanako miró a su madre, la mujer se veía bastante sorprendida y ni siquiera les había dedicado una sonrisa.

—Oka-chan...¿no estás de acuerdo? —preguntó bastante nerviosa. Hasta ese instante estaba casi segura que su madre sería la primer en festejar la noticia.

Repentinamente la mujer sonrió ampliamente y, de manera imprevista, se puso de pie para lanzarse sobre la reciente pareja. —¿Ahora van a aceptar el compromiso? —preguntó abrazándolos efusivamente a ambos.

—Oe onna —Inuyasha se acercó a su mujer separándola delicadamente de la sonrojada pareja—. ¿Sigues con esa idea? —preguntó mirando de reojo a su hija y Keishii; los muchachos se miraban bastante ruborizados y al parecer no les desagradaba la idea de comprometerse.

—Kagome-chan, los muchachos recién se hicieron novios, además esta es la fiesta de bodas de Iza-chan —Akane avanzó hasta la pareja—. Si Kei y Hana-chan están de acuerdo, más adelante podremos organizar una cena para celebrar su compromiso ¿ne hijo? —sonrió al ver que el muchacho estaba totalmente perdido en la mirada de su pareja.

Ranma sonrió abrazando por los hombros a su hija menor. —Ahora solo nos queda nuestra princesita… estoy seguro que ella se quedará por muchos años con nosotros… —sonrió realizado—. No quiero que te comprometas ni que pienses en boda por muchos años, después de todo eres muy pequeña para eso… —espetó mirándola seriamente—. Además… el día que quieras tener un novio, tenemos que conocerlo, y dar nuestra aprobación, Keishii también tendría que participar en eso¿no? … —sonrió divertido guiñándole un ojo a su hijo mayor—. Tiene que ser fuerte, con mucho valor, digno de una Saotome… ¿na, Shinichi?

Keishii asintió riendo internamente. —Tiene que ser una persona centrada, con la moral y ética muy elevadas… no quiero un pervertido cualquiera acechando a mi hermanita… —espetó mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

Mamoru sonrió muy divertido con la situación. Shinichi había palidecido totalmente. Tratando de disimular asintió energéticamente. —Sí, est… estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que us.. usted dice, oji-san… —respondió un poco nervioso.

Kagome miró de reojo a su hijo. Algo no muy bueno estaba pasando. ¿Qué sería?

—¡Keh, y luego dicen que el anticuado soy yo! —comentó divertido Inuyasha—. Asúmelo baka, lo más probable es que a tu princesita poco le importe tu opinión el día que se enamore, solo te queda resignarte y esperar que no se le pase por la cabeza casarse muy joven —agregó lo último mirando fijamente a su hija menor.

Hanako se separó de su novio, sonriente se acercó a su padre. —No puedes quejarte...siempre supiste que algo pasaba entre Keishii y yo...además puedes estar tranquilo somos jóvenes para casarnos —afirmó abrazando efusivamente a Inuyasha.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo de su pequeñita y bastante esperanzado con la idea de no tener que ver partir a otra de sus hijas muy pronto.

—¿Pasó algo hija? Siempre te quejas cuando tu padre se pone demasiado sobre protector… —espetó Ranma con media sonrisa intentando sonsacar alguna palabra de la chica.

—Yo...etto...no...no pasa nada —respondió sonriendo nerviosa mientras miraba con especial interés un punto totalmente alejado del rostro de su padre.

Shinichi vio a su madre acercarse. Parecía que empezaba a sospechar algo, realmente daba miedo lo perceptiva que era.

—¿Qué pasó con Ranko-chan? —espetó mirando preocupada la palidez de la jovencita.

—Princesa… ¿te sientes mal?... ¿estás enferma? —preguntó bastante consternado el hombre de la trenza.

Akane se acercó hasta su hija —No pasa nada¿ne?

La muchacha asintió sonriente haciendo grandes esfuerzos por relajarse un poco.

—Cualquiera se pondría nerviosa con un padre que pretende hacer pasar por una selección a cualquier chico que te guste —habló Akane mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a su esposo—. Baka, hemos hablado muchas veces de esto —acercándose a Ranma acarició con deleite su torso—, no es necesario que bromees así con tu hija.

—Yo no soy una niña, papi —protestó finalmente la muchachita—. Además sé muy bien que tengo que escoger a alguien que sea fuerte, inteligente y muy guapo —añadió sonriente.

—Pero eso solo cuando termines la escuela… —respondió el hombre de la trenza con una media sonrisa, descreído de lo que se guardaba entre manos su pequeña hija.

La voz melodiosa de Izayoi interrumpió la conversación de los presentes. La muchacha iba acompañada de su reciente esposo, tomada de su mano. —¿Están pasándolo bien? —sonrió atenta para luego pasear su mirada hacia su hermana menor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que estaba tomada de la mano de Keishii con mucha naturalidad. —¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó pensando que todo estaba demasiado normal, y su padre realmente parecía muy relajado.

—Keishii y yo somos novios —sonrió Hanako mirando sonrojada a su hermana.

—Hai...ya puedes relajarte Shigeru, tenemos un nuevo cuñado para molestar —sonrió de medio lado Mamoru.

La jovencita de ojos dorados radiante por la noticia corrió hacia su hermana menor para abrazarla efusivamente. —¡Lo sabía!... sospechaba que esto sucedería muy pronto… —comentó emocionada para luego de unos segundos de separarse sonreírle a ambos. —No te preocupes Keishii… si alguno de este par intenta molestarte dímelo para darles su merecido… —espetó lanzándoles la mirada aterradora que con tanto orgullo había heredado de su madre.

Shinichi sintió un leve escalofrío, eso le recordaba cuando ella los perseguía por todas partes cuando eran pequeños e intentaban disolver sus citas con Shigeru. Ella parecía muy buena, dulce e inocente… pero realmente daba miedo, tanto como oka-chan cuando se enfadaba.

Continuará

_**Notas finales:**_

-Debo admitir que la escena de Izayoi e Inuyasha me mantuvo con nostalgia durante varios días. Todo el tiempo que trabajamos en ella no pude dejar de recordar cada uno de los momentos en que Iza-chan aparece en nuestros fics. Cuando tenía seis meses y participaba en el acto del 'gran Inuyasha', y una gran variedad de cosas que me hicieron comprender ampliamente a Inuyasha (y no sigo porque me baja la nostalgia de nuevo xp)

-Las cuatro mujeres más importantes en la vida de Inuyasha son: Freya, Sakura, (ajá sigan soñando xp) ¿Kagome también no xp? jajaja hablando en serio con las cuatro mujeres nos referíamos a Izayoi (la madre de Inu), Kagome, Iza-chan y Hanako xp

-La escena romántica de Kei y Hana es una de mis favoritas dentro de esta parte, sobre todo la petición del apuesto Keishii Saotome ;)

-Para el momento en que se enteran de todo los padres de los chicos, nos inspiramos en todas esas veces en que uno tiene algo que contarle a sus padres y no sabe como hacerlo xp , algunas personas (me incluyo) preferimos soltar la noticia sin anestesia como para no darles mucha posibilidad de reacción xp. ¿Alguien pensaba que Inuyasha reaccionaría mal? Eso era imposible, lo de Hana y Kei era un secreto a voces del cual los últimos en enterarse fueron ellos mismos. Inuyasha lo único que no desea es que su niñita se case pronto, y está convencido que por las enseñanzas del 'maestro' no necesitará preocuparse por ningún tipo de acercamiento cercano hasta dentro de muuchooos años (JA!)

Podría seguir con las notas pero la hora me está alcanzando y debo irme ;)

Esperamos como siempre sus comentarios :)

Besos y hasta la próxima semana (por cierto ya solo quedan un par de capítulos)

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Etto: Eh, Uhm

Jii-san: abuelo

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Ne: pregunta que requiere una respuesta afirmativa ¿Cierto¿no?, las chicas usan el ne los chicos el na.

Iie: No

Anata: querido, mi amor

Oe: Hey, oye

Kuso: Mierda

Demo: Pero

Arigato: gracias

Onii-chan: Hermano mayor

Baka: idiota

Oyaji: papá, viejo

Ofukuro: Mamá

Onna: Mujer

oji-san: tío


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola!

Aquí estamos con el penúltimo capítulo de esta secuela… ;) disculpen la demora, tuve una clase antes y llegué un poco tarde .. pero en fin… tarde pero seguro P esperamos que disfruten del capi y no olviden dejar sus reviews porfi

_**Capitulo Nueve**_

Algunos minutos después, al comenzar la cena, los invitados se ubicaron en pequeñas mesas. La familia de Ryoga y Ukyo en una, en otra, para la felicidad de Kaoru, se sentaba la familia de Miroku y Sango, incluyendo a Kouga y sus hijos. Por su parte, Hanako y Keishii juntaron las mesas de su familia para estar más cerca uno del otro. Izayoi compartía la mesa con su abuela, bisabuelo, Souta y Hitomi.

Mamoru estaba sentado junto a su familia, pero cada cinco minutos iba a visitar la mesa de sus suegros para ver a su novia, para la desgracia de su celosa y posesiva madre.

A causa de esto, Kagome recordó cuando sus gemelos eran unos pequeños niños que solo estaban detrás de su regazo, cuando eran completamente suyos.

Sonriendo nostálgica habló en voz alta. —¿Hijos, se acuerdan cuando conocieron la ciudad por culpa de Hanako? —espetó lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hijo de cabellos plateados que estaba a medio camino hacia la mesa de Ryoko—. ¡Siéntate un poco para escuchar a oka-chan y deja de moverte de una vez! —ordenó con su mirada amenazante por excelencia.

En menos de un segundo Mamoru estaba sentado nuevamente al lado de su madre. —Ha...hai..—balbuceó nervioso, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su madre.

Ranko miró a Shinichi, el muchacho que en ese minuto estaba sentado a su lado tenía una expresión bastante parecida a la de su hermano. —Nee, oba-san... ¿por qué conocieron la ciudad por culpa de Hana-chan?

—No fue mi culpa —respondió la muchacha mirando con cierto resentimiento a su madre—, yo sólo quería salir de la casa.

—Sí… oyaji y oka-chan fueron al Sengoku a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales en la casa de Kaede para Iza-chan que estaba con fiebre… nosotros nos quedamos cuidando de Hana-chan… ¡no tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó!... ella era muy difícil de controlar de pequeña… de hecho lo sigue siendo… —sonrió divertido Shinichi ante la expresión de su hermana, mientras comenzaba a recordar…

Flash back

Trece años atrás, Templo Higurashi…

Kagome abrazó efusivamente a sus tres pequeños, Hanako no prestó mucha atención ya que se encontraba viendo su programa favorito: Las aventuras de Hiroshi-sama.

—¿Prometen que se quedarán aquí?, tenemos que salir con otou-chan a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales para su hermana que está enferma… cuiden muy bien de su hermanita… prometemos regresar pronto… —espetó sin muchas ganas de separarse de los pequeños.

—Hai, nosotros vamos a cuidarla —afirmó Mamoru mirando con total convicción a su madre.

—Kagome, debemos irnos ya —habló Inuyasha tomando de la mano a su mujer para alejarla de los niños—. Cuiden a su hermana, no maltraten al pobre gato, y si aprecian sus vidas traten de no destruir la casa... ¿quedó claro? —preguntó mirando a sus dos pequeños ya de seis años.

—No toquen los enchufes de la corriente, no abran el refrigerador descalzos, si tienen hambre les dejé algunos bocadillos en la mesa de la cocina, por favor no dejen que su hermana salga de la casa sola por nada de este mundo… —espetó totalmente aprensiva. —. Oka-chan los ama… mucho, mucho, mucho… ¿lo saben? —espetó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Hai...ya vete oka-chan —habló una pequeña Hanako sin apartar su mirada de las aventuras de su héroe favorito.

Los gemelos asintieron, intentando hacerle ver a su madre que cuidarían muy bien de su hermana menor. Un poco más calmada, la mujer siguió a su esposo para salir por la puerta

Shinichi vio como su madre y padre se iban en dirección al templo para luego dirigirse hacia la época antigua. Segundos después de su partida, la canción del ending de la serie que veía la pequeña comenzó a sonar. Hanako miró con ojos vidriosos a sus hermanos.

—¿Pasó algo?... ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a su hermanita.

Mamoru miró curioso a la pequeña. —¿Te sientes bien? Oka-chan y oyaji volverán pronto —afirmó sonriente.

—Hiroshi-sama terminó —respondió con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Por qué terminó?...quiero seguir viéndolo.

—No darán otro episodio hasta el Lunes… —espetó Shinichi con temor a decepcionar a la pequeña—. Pero si quieres podemos hacer algo que quieras… para compensarlo… ¿qué deseas?.

—¿Sólo hasta el Lunes? —preguntó Hanako mirando a Mamoru al borde de las lágrimas.

—Etto hai...demo podemos jugar a lo que tú quieras, todo lo que quieras —insistió el niño claramente nervioso frente a la idea de ver a su hermanita menor llorar.

—Vamos al Dojo —respondió la niña mirando a sus hermanos con una radiante sonrisa—, quiero ver a Kei para que conversemos de Hiroshi-sama ¿vamos a verlo, si? —sonrió con dulzura.

—Pero es que queda lejos… no sabemos muy bien donde es… —respondió el pelinegro pensando cómo quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza de la niña—. ¿Quieres una galleta? Oka-chan dejó un plato con esas que te gustan…

—¡NO! —exclamó la niña mirando a Shinichi con el entrecejo fruncido—. Tú no me quieres, eres malo —espetó con claro resentimiento, luego mirando a Mamoru añadió: —. Mamo-chan, tú si me quieres ¿me llevaras al Dojo?

—Kuso... —murmuró cruzando miradas con su hermano— Oyaji se enojaría contigo si hacemos eso, Hana-chan.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Papi nunca se enojaría con su princesita, él siempre dice eso —protestó poniéndose de pie.

—Yo creo que se enojaría con nosotros y no con Hana-chan… —replicó Shinichi—. Hermanita, tú sabes que te adoro… pero oka-chan nos dijo que no nos moviésemos de aquí…

—Oe¿y si vamos rápido y volvemos antes que oyaji? —preguntó Mamoru—. ¡Keh! No puede ser tan difícil.

—Podríamos perdernos, el Dojo no queda tan cerca… —respondió Shinichi tan maduro como siempre. Apenas pronunció aquellas palabras la pequeña niña tomó una mochila donde colocó una muñeca de cabellos rubios, rápidamente comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la casa.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —espetó el pelinegro siguiendo a su hermana menor—. ¡No puedes salir sola!

—¡Oe!... ¡Matte! —exclamó Mamoru tratando de ayudar a su hermano—. ¡Shimatta, tienes que obedecernos somos mayores que tú!

Hanako colocó la mochila en su espalda sin prestarles mucha atención, al terminar volteó para mirarlos —¡No me importa!. Papi dice que soy muy fuerte por ser su hija y voy a llegar al Dojo porque quiero ver a Kei y no me importa lo que digan —pronunció totalmente decidida dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Rápidamente Mamoru la tomó de la mano. —Matte Hana-chan...etto...nosotros te llevaremos —habló logrando que la niña se olvidara de las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos y que sonriera alegremente.

Bastante resignado por la terquedad de su hermana menor, Shinichi tomó el primer papel que encontró, una factura de compras de su madre, para escribir una nota con un llamativo marcador rojo:

"_Ocá-chan: juimoz aber a Keishi al doyo, no tenoges, Hanaco esla culpavle… te amamoz._

_Shinichi i Mamoru"._

Luego de asegurarla debajo del plato de las galletas, cerca del TV, siguió a sus hermanos para ir en dirección al Dojo Saotome-Tendo, aunque desconocían por completo el camino.

En la primera calle que cruzaron, Shinichi tuvo que intervenir para advertirles que debían mirar a los costados antes de cruzar, y caminar por la vereda y no en el cordón de la calzada.

Pasaron varios minutos y parecía que caminaban en círculos, una de las casas ya les parecía demasiado conocida, mínimo habían pasado por allí unas cuatro veces.

Frunciendo el ceño el pelinegro hizo que sus hermanos se detuvieran. —¿No creen que sería mejor preguntarle a un adulto?

—Iie —respondió Mamoru mirando decidido a su hermano—, mi olfato es como el de oyaji podremos llegar rápido —aseguró sonriendo triunfal.

—¡Je! seguramente… mejor vamos a casa… —espetó totalmente escéptico el pequeño pelinegro.

—Si nos vamos a casa voy a contarle a oka-chan que intentaron bañar a Buyo en la lavadora —replicó Hanako mirando con una inocente sonrisa a sus hermanos—, a ella no le gustaría saber eso...

—¡Oe, tú también querías ver que pasaba! —protestó Mamoru.

Shinichi miró aterrado a su hermana menor. —Es mejor que hagamos lo que dice… oka-chan nos castigaría si supiera de esto…

Fin flash back

—¡Yo nunca quise hacer algo así con el pobrecito Buyo! —protestó sonrojada Hanako—. Ustedes me dijeron que a él le gustaría —refunfuñó avergonzada.

—A él le gustaba jugar con nosotros ¿na Shinichi? —preguntó Mamoru con una mirada nostálgica.

—Es cierto, él siempre nos quiso… se encariñó mucho con nosotros —agregó Shinichi con cierta melancolía.

Una vena latió en la sien de la mujer de cabellos azabaches. —Eso nunca me lo contaron… ¿pero no lo metieron ahí dentro, ne? —preguntó bastante traumatizada al imaginar la situación.

Inuyasha rió abiertamente al imaginar la situación. —¿Crees que el pobre animal hubiese sobrevivido? —preguntó mirando a su mujer.

—Nosotros nunca hicimos algo así... —comentó Ranko algo sorprendida al imaginar a su ahora novio intentando averiguar cuantas vidas tenía un gato.

—Buyo era un gato fuerte...sobrevivió varios años a nuestro lado —sonrió de medio lado Mamoru.

—Pobre pequeño… —espetó Kagome con cierta nostalgia.

—Nosotros no éramos tan crueles con jii-chan convertido en Panda… solamente lo pintábamos a veces cuando no teníamos que hacer… y él dormía profundamente… —rió divertido el muchacho de la coleta.

Akane sonrió, por más que intentara evitarlo muchas veces sus pequeños habían aprovechado la condición de Panda de su abuelo para molestarlo. —Recuerdo esa vez que llegaron ustedes tres al Dojo, parecía que habían tenido una gran batalla antes de llegar.

—Así fue, pero somos fuertes y no nos costó deshacernos de los enemigos que aparecieron en nuestro camino —respondió Mamoru antes de volver a relatar...

Flash back

—Kuso, te dije que no la dejáramos jugar con nosotros ese día —gruñó Mamoru

—Yo no sabía que intentaría chantajearnos con eso… —se defendió Shinichi frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Kawaii! —exclamó Hanako llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos.

La pequeña miraba totalmente cautivaba a un gatito blanco y bastante obeso, el cual la miraba con claras intenciones de escapar si ella se acercaba.

—Deja eso ¿no querías ir a ver a Keishii? —preguntó Mamoru con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

—También quiero jugar con el gatito —sonrió Hanako acercándose al animalito—. ¿Por qué huyes? —refunfuñó ofendida al verlo huir despavorido—. ¡Vas a jugar conmigo! —exclamó persiguiendo a toda velocidad al gato.

—¡Espera!... ¿Dónde crees que vas?... ¡kuso!... ¡podría pisarte un auto o perderte en el camino! —gritó Shinichi siguiendo a su hermana velozmente siendo acompañado por su hermano gemelo.

Minutos después, jadeantes lograron alcanzarla.—Kuso...deja de dar problemas mocosa...—habló agitado Mamoru.

Abrazando con fuerza al angustiado gato, Hanako, se acercó a sus hermanos. —Mamo-chan, Shini-chan les presento a mi gatito —sonrió sin prestar atención a las expresiones de sus hermanos—. ¿Creen que Kei y neko-chan se lleven bien?

—Con oji-san no creo que se lleve bien…—rió divertido Shinichi—. ¿Ahora podemos irnos? —preguntó tomando por los hombros a su pequeña hermana.

—Shinichi tiene razón —comentó Mamoru mirando a la pequeña que en ese momento abrazaba con más fuerzas al gato—, además no creo que Buyo quiera compañía.

—Neko-chan y Buyo se llevarían bien, además a onee-chan también le gustaría —protestó no muy dispuesta a abandonar a su nueva mascota.

—Está bien, pero dudo que le guste a la anterior dueña del gatito… —espetó Shinichi con una media sonrisa.

Estaban por voltear para seguir en dirección al Dojo cuando un perro enorme, color negro intervino en su camino, parecía que no estaba muy contento que digamos con su presencia.

—¡Perro tonto! No sabe que nosotros somos superiores… ¡Hana-chan, quédate atrás! Nosotros le enseñaremos lo que es bueno… ¿na, Mamoru? —espetó el pelinegro poniéndose en posición de defensa.

El gato escapó rápidamente de los brazos de la niña preocupado por salvar su propia vida. Hanako no lo siguió, el perro era lo suficientemente feo como para que la niña considerara obedecer por una vez a sus hermanos.

—¡Je!. Pobre animal, no sabe con quienes se está metiendo —Mamoru adoptó una desafiante postura—. No va a quedar nada de él cuando terminemos de darle su merecido...

Fin Flash back

—¡Llegaron con la ropa toda sucia y algunos rasguños!... pero salieron ilesos… —rió divertido Ranma recordando aquel suceso.

—Pero derrotamos al animal —sonrió satisfecho Mamoru—, él quedó mucho peor ¿na Shinichi?

—Perro baka… pensaba que derrotaría a los medio demonios más fuertes del Sengoku. —espetó el pelinegro sin un ápice de modestia.

—¿Y qué más pasó? —preguntó interesada Ryoko, apareciendo de repente. Rápidamente se colocó a un lado de su novio tomando su mano, para la desgracia de la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

—Cuando los vimos llegar pensamos que Inuyasha y Kagome venían con ellos y se habían adelantado… pero después al ver su aspecto nos dimos cuenta… —rió divertido el hombre de la trenza recordando nuevamente.

Flash Back

—¿Dónde están sus papás? —preguntó extrañado Ranma al darse cuenta del aspecto de los niños.

—Vinimos solos… Hana-chan quería visitar a Kei… ¿está por aquí? —respiró agitado Shinichi.

Akane miró incrédula a los niños. —Kagome-chan nunca los dejaría salir solos de la casa —comentó intercambiando miradas de preocupación con su esposo—¿dónde está ella?

—Fue con oyaji a buscar medicinas para Iza-chan que está enferma… nosotros nos quedamos a cuidar a Hana-chan… y ella nos insistió para que viniéramos a visitarlos… —se justificó el pequeño pelinegro.

—¡¿Hana-chan?! —exclamó Keishii apareciendo en la sala al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga—. ¡Viniste a visitarme! —sonrió radiante acercándose a la niña. Por detrás lo siguió una tímida Ranko.

—¡Hai! —respondió Hanako entusiasmada—. ¿Viste el capítulo de Hiroshi-sama? —preguntó, sin darle tiempo para responder agregó—. Encontré un gatito cuando venía para acá, no quería jugar conmigo pero logre atraparlo, soy muy rápida.

Ranko le sonrió a Hanako y a sus hermanos, luego de eso se abrazó a una de las piernas de su papá.

—¿Kagome no sabe que están aquí, ne? —preguntó Akane mirando inquisidoramente a los gemelos.

—Aún no, pero cuando vea la nota que le escribí se enterará… —sonrió Shinichi saludando con la mano a ambos hermanos.

Ranma acarició la cabeza de la pequeña para luego tomarla con un solo brazo. —Princesita… mira quien vino a visitarte… —sonrió besando el cabello de la niña.

Keishii miró la mochila de la pequeña. —¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó curiosamente.

Sonriente Hanako se quitó la mochila para luego sacar de esta una muñeca de ondulados cabellos rubios. —Es Hikaru-chan —sonrió estrechando entre sus brazos a la pequeña muñeca—, nuestra hija.

—Es bonita, me gusta el nombre que le pusiste… —sonrió alegre Keishii. —¿Puedo cargarla un momento?

Akane miró con una sonrisa a su hijo y a la pequeña de Kagome, luego tomando de la mano a los gemelos los llevó hasta la sala para limpiar sus heridas.

—Hai —respondió Hanako entregándosela con mucho cuidado—, tienes que ser cuidadoso es muy pequeña.

—Hai… —espetó Keishii tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, tomando la cabecita de la muñeca. —Es muy fácil ser papá… y divertido… —rió vivaz. —Voy a cuidar muy bien de ella… y también de ti, Hana-chan… esa es mi obligación como tu esposo… —comentó emulando un perfecto juego de mini-familia tomando la mano de su amiguita.

Fin Flash back

Casi morado del sonrojo en sus mejillas Keishii se lanzó a su padre para evitar que siguiera contando. —¡Cállate, oyaji!... ¡no cuentes eso, kuso! —espetó a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

—¡Pero si es verdad! Eso mismo dijiste… recuerdo muy bien esas palabras… —rió divertido Ranma—. Es más, tenemos un video grabado con ustedes jugando a la casita… —comentó con especial saña mirando los rostros sonrojados de ambos muchachos—. Si quieren para la próxima puedo mostrárselo…

—Anata, no avergüences a los muchachos —sonrió divertida Akane tomando una de las manos de su esposo—, aunque no se porque te avergüenzas tanto hijo...hay cosas aún más vergonzosas como cuando tus abuelos nos grabaron a Ranma y mi en plena declaración de amor...

—¡Je!, es que en ellos estuvo bien… eran pequeños… nuestros padres están locos… —farfulló Ranma levemente sonrojado recordando aquel momento.

—Solo espero que ahora no se les ocurra jugar a la casita y actuar como esposos —comentó Mamoru mirando con una media sonrisa a su avergonzada hermana.

—¡Cállate! —protestó Hanako—. Ya te dije que no te metieras en esto Mamoru.

—Como sea, yo también espero que no se les ocurra casarse ni nada parecido tan pronto —habló Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Keishii— y mucho menos jugar a la casita.

El muchacho de la coleta tragó nervioso. —Claro, tío Inuyasha… no se preocupe por eso…

La mujer de cabellos azabaches codeó a su esposo y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que siguiera hablando en ese tono con el muchacho. —¡Yo quiero ver ese video! Hace mucho que no me lo muestras Akane-chan…. —sonrió divertida—. Kei-chan no te preocupes… Inuyasha a veces exagera…

—¿Se veían tiernos ne? —sonrió Akane viendo como su hijo volvía a sentarse al lado de su novia—. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenían seis meses y pelearon por una pelota roja?

Kagome sonrió ampliamente. —Sí, Kei-chan se tiró sobre Hana-chan para robársela… se veían tan tiernos… —sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Ya desde pequeños sucedía eso?... las cosas no cambian… —espetó Shinichi olvidando por completo la presencia de sus padres.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Inuyasha dirigiendo una inquisidora mirada a su hijo.

—Etto… nada, estaba pensando en otr… otra cosa… —respondió bastante nervioso el pelinegro evadiendo la mirada de su padre, disimuladamente se movió hasta ubicarse cerca de la familia de Ranma.

Hanako miró enfurecida a su hermano. —Ya sabes papá, ellos a veces solo dicen tonterías —afirmó mirando con una dulce sonrisa a Inuyasha.

Ranko codeó suavemente a Shinichi. —Ya te dije que dejaras eso, no te metas en sus asuntos —Lo regañó en un susurro apenas audible.

El hanyou de cabellos negros asintió bastante intimidado por su novia.

Ryoko miró curiosa a su futura suegra. —¿Y que más pasó oba-san? —preguntó totalmente aduladora mientras se pegaba como chicle al cuerpo de su novio.

Sin prestar atención a las provocaciones de su nuera-sanguijuela, la mujer recordó nuevamente aquellos momentos en que sus dos gemelos solo eran suyos. Ese día había querido morirse cuando encontró la nota de uno de sus bebés, que por cierto aún conservaba en un sobre como recuerdo de su primera gran travesura. Aunque en ese momento lo menos que quería hacer era felicitarlos por su "proeza."….

Flash back

Kagome releyó la nota una vez más, sin poder creer en el contenido de ésta. Cuando llegaron del Sengoku a su vez su madre regresó de compras. El abuelo que se había quedado en el cuarto de Izayoi para cuidarla no se había percatado del hecho porque a mitad de su tarea se durmió profundamente sobre el respaldo del sillón de la habitación.

—¡¡INUYASHA!! —gritó la mujer totalmente traumatizada reaccionando del shock provocado por la partida de sus tres pequeñitos.

—¿Na...Nani? —balbuceó un agitado Inuyasha. Al escuchar el grito de su mujer había acudido en menos de un segundo sospechando de una posible desgracia.

Kagome lo miró más alterada aún. —¿¡No me digas que Iza-chan también huyó!?—exclamó totalmente alterada tomando del haori a su compañero.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó mirándola con preocupación—. Iza-chan está en su habitación dormida ¿dónde están los demás? —volvió a preguntar sin poder evitar tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Un mar de lágrimas comenzó a formarse en los castaños ojos de la joven madre. —Nuestros bebés huyeron… dejaron una nota… —balbuceó comenzando a sollozar desconsoladamente utilizando como pañuelo la ropa de su esposo.

Una mueca de incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro del hanyou.—¿Es broma, na?... ¡Keh! No exageres mujer¿por qué huirían dos mocosos de seis años y su hermanita de cuatro?

—Hana-chan quería ver a Keishii… y los gemelos obedecieron su pedido… —espetó lagrimeando mientras le pasaba la nota al hanyou.

Con una de sus manos Inuyasha acarició la espalda de su mujer intentando consolarla, con la otra sostuvo el pequeño papel escrito con una caligrafía no muy clara y bastante notoria. La leyó una y otra vez intentando comprender que decía —Kuso...¿qué demonios de esta cosa te hace pensar que se fueron al Dojo? Lo único que entiendo de estos garabatos es Shinichi y Mamoru...

La mujer se separó de su esposo para arquear una ceja mirándolo incrédula. —¡Está muy claro!... ¡¿cómo no lo entiendes?! —espetó perdiendo por completo la poca paciencia que le podía restar—. "Oka-chan, fuimos a ver a Keishii al dojo, no te enojes, Hanako es la culpable… te amamos, Shinichi y Mamoru…" ¿no está suficientemente claro?... ¡Nuestros bebés se fueron!... ¡en este momento pueden estar perdidos… o peor aún!... ¡raptados! —exclamó recobrando nuevamente su llanto.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del hanyou, el solo pensar en una de esas posibilidades le congelaba la sangre. Rápidamente jaló a Kagome por una de sus manos para luego cargarla en su espalda. —¿Qué demonios estamos esperando? —preguntó esperando que la mujer se acomodara—. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo al Dojo —informó antes de comenzar su carrera a toda velocidad para dirigirse al lugar. Estaba seguro que encontraría a sus hijos ahí sanos y salvos, y de forma inconsciente no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por como su pequeña princesita había logrado convencer a sus hermanos de cumplir su voluntad sin importar que estos fueran más fuertes o mayores que ella.

Un par de minutos después ya habían llegado al Dojo Tendo por la casi celestial velocidad de su esposo. Inmediatamente invadieron la casa sin llamar a la puerta.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches al ver a su amiga en la sala habló, sin recordar las normas de educación: —¡¿Mis pequeños?!... ¿están aquí? —preguntó totalmente desesperada.

Akane, a punto de contestar para calmarla, no alcanzó a hablar cuando las voces de los pequeños y sus pasitos, llamaron poderosamente la atención de la desesperada madre. No pasó siquiera medio segundo cuando Kagome se abalanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos efusivamente. —¡Mis bebés!... ¡cómo pudieron abandonar a su oka-chan! —exclamó lagrimeando una vez más sin darse cuenta aún de las magulladuras del par de niños.

Inuyasha se relajó considerablemente al ver a salvo a sus hijos. Los gemelos intentaban conseguir respirar mientras Kagome seguía apretujándolos entre sus brazos, Hanako por su parte jugaba alegremente con los hijos de Ranma y Akane.

—¡Kuso!... ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir de la casa de esa forma? —preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ellos están bien Kagome-chan, tuvieron una pequeña pelea con un perro según nos contaron pero no fue nada —sonrió Akane.

—¿Acabaron con el estúpido animal, na? —preguntó Inuyasha dejando de lado su expresión ceñuda.

—¡Hai oyaji! —exclamó entusiasta Mamoru—. Cuidamos muy bien de nuestra hermanita.

—¡El idiota no sabía como dominarnos! Logramos voltearlo y nos subimos sobre él… cuando pudo liberarse huyó asustado… casi se hizo pipí… —rió divertido Shinichi intentando liberarse del abrazo apretado de su desesperada madre.

La mujer sin prestar mucha atención a los elogios de su esposo hacia el par de traviesos dejó respirar a los pequeños para tomar en brazos a la pequeña niña. —Preciosa… ¿no te pasó nada?... ¿hiciste lo que oka-chan te enseñó?... ¿no hablaste con ningún extraño?... ¿y no cruzaste las calles sin mirar? —atosigó de preguntas a la pequeña infante.

La pequeñita miró con el ceño fruncido a su madre. —¡Déjame jugar con Kei y Ranko!

Sin prestar atención a la evidente molestia de su hija menor Kagome siguió abrazando a la niña y cubriéndola de besos. —Dile a oka-chan que estás bien… ¿no te duele nada, ne? —preguntó mirándola atentamente.

—Estoy bien oka-chan —sonrió la niña en respuesta—, me divertí mucho con Mamo-chan y Shini-chan...nos encontramos con un gatito muy lindo, lo seguí hasta que lo atrapé, pero tuve que correr varias calles tras él...demo...neko-chan no quiso quedarse conmigo.

Casi a punto de sufrir un colapso la mujer dejó a la niña en brazos de su padre para regañar al par de gemelos cuando reparó en el estado que se encontraban. Totalmente aprensiva abrazó nuevamente a sus bebés. —¿Les duele?... ¡no deberían haber peleado con el!... ¿y si tenía alguna enfermedad?... ¿los mordió? —preguntó llegando al borde de la histeria.

—Iie...nosotros somos invencibles oka-chan —respondió Mamoru con una arrogante sonrisa.

Dejando de lado sus recelos la mujer analizó la situación, los pequeños habían llegado prácticamente enteros, y la habían preocupado al punto que había llorado a mares y casi ocasionándole un colapso. Dejando que se soltaran de su abrazo los miró desaprobadoramente. —Ahora que sé que están bien… tengo que castigarlos, tienen que saber que esto que hicieron no fue bueno… Shinichi y Mamoru, en vez de jugar tendrán que estudiar para mejorar su ortografía y… Hana-chan, por extorsionar a tus hermanos, un mes sin Hiroshi-sama…

—¡Oka-chan no me quiere! —sollozó Hanako mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su madre.

—Oe princesa no digas eso —Inuyasha intentó consolar a su hija.

—¡Es verdad! Si oka-chan no me deja ver Hiroshi-sama no voy a volver a casa —habló llorando cada vez con más ganas.

La mujer no cambió de expresión en absoluto. —¿Y a dónde irías? —preguntó mirándola seriamente.

—Me quedaría aquí viviendo con Keishii —refunfuñó la niña mirando de igual forma a su madre.

—Yo puedo compartir mi cuarto con Hana-chan, mami … —espetó el pequeño mirando a su progenitora notablemente decidido. —¡Oba-san, eres mala!... ¡Hiroshi-sama es nuestro ídolo!... ya no te quiero más… —farfulló mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Sonriente, Akane cargó en sus brazos a su hijo. —Pero Hana-chan es muy pequeña, no puede irse de la casa de sus padres y no creo que a Inuyasha le guste mucho la idea.

—Pero yo no quiero que ella se pierda a Hiroshi-sama… deja que se quede con nosotros… —espetó con ojos vidriosos el pequeño.

—Papi, quedo que Hana-chan se quede —Desde los brazos de su padre, Ranko se unió a la petición de su hermano.

—Pero eso no es algo que podamos decidir nosotros —sonrió Akane mirando con ternura a los pequeños—. Hana-chan no es nuestra hija.

Kagome, bastante exasperada por la situación, miró al par de gemelos con una expresión muy alejada de la preocupación de antes, habían sobrepasado el límite por completo. —¡Ya basta con eso! Ahora vamos a casa… ya hicieron lo que querían… pero de la manera incorrecta¿no podrían haber esperado que regresáramos?... —espetó mirando desaprobatoriamente a sus niños—. Preocuparon mucho a su padre y a mí… por lo tanto el castigo sigue en pie… —agregó encaminándose hacia los gemelos para tomar a cada uno de una mano para llevarlos.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó Hanako logrando que su madre se detuviera—. ¡Cuando crezca me voy a ir a vivir con Keishii!

—¿Abandonarías a tu papá? —preguntó Inuyasha consiguiendo al instante la atención de la pequeña— ¿Ya no me quieres?

—Iie —sonrió la pequeña abrazando a su padre—, pero dile a oka-chan que me deje ver a Hiroshi-sama... —murmuró por lo bajo mirando con complicidad a Inuyasha.

Fin Flash back

—No...no recuerdo haber dicho que me iría a vivir con Keishii —mintió Hanako depositando toda su concentración en su comida para evitar las miradas de los demás.

Kagome sonrió divertida ante el evidente sonrojo de la joven pareja. —Yo sabía que me dirías algo parecido cuando crecieras… y ahora ese momento se acerca… —comentó guiñándoles un ojo

—¡Tía Kagome! —espetó Keishii bastante nervioso. Durante todo el trascurso del relato había traído a la memoria algunos recuerdos, casi leves matices muy borrosos, pero con su detallada versión había podido vislumbrar aquel momento como si hubiera sido ayer. Luego de aquel incidente Hanako lo había llamado todos los días por teléfono para pedirle un resumen completo de los capítulos de Hiroshi-sama. Aunque su poder de convencimiento había funcionado de maravillas, a la semana le habían quitado el castigo por su lindo par de ojos y su inocente sonrisa. Y bien que hacían efecto, especialmente con él, junto a su jugueteo con las puntas de su cabello constituían la forma más simple para que perdiera sus cabales y tan solo deseara tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

—Kuso, no les des ideas onna —espetó Inuyasha no muy alegre con las sugerencias de su esposa—, acabo de perder a una de mis princesas y va a pasar mucho tiempo —afirmó mirando con total seriedad a Keishii— antes de que esté dispuesto a perder a mi pequeñita.

—¡Keh! Eso no es novedad oyaji, aunque estoy seguro que si Hanako quisiera casarse conseguiría tu permiso fácilmente, siempre ha sido así...—comentó Mamoru mirando de reojo a su hermana menor—...y esa vez a la única que no castigaron fue a ella...—murmuró por lo bajo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Estuve una semana castigada —replicó Hanako—, además fue su culpa...yo era pequeña...ustedes debían cuidarme.

—Pero tú fuiste la de la idea… nosotros te insistimos en que no debíamos ir… —agregó Shinichi recordando con cierta ofuscación aquel castigo.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches se acercó a sus hijos para abrazarlos efusivamente en consuelo. —Oka-chan los ama…

—Pero nos tuviste un mes estudiando y ¡kuso! no era mi culpa que Shinichi escribiera tan mal —alegó Mamoru con una expresión cercana al berrinche. El recordar los horribles libros que debió estudiar junto a su hermano por un mes aún le causaba escalofríos.

Ryoko regresó de retocarse el maquillaje, sonriendo coqueta al escuchar las palabras de queja de su novio se acercó para consolarlo como solo ella lo hacía, y que él adoraba a sobremanera.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches estaba por espetar algo en contra de su nuera cuando el brazo de Inuyasha rodeó su cintura y la acercó hacia él, con ese gesto tan simple olvidó por completo cualquier futura nuera con mezcla de sanguijuela que pudiera tener.

--------------------------------------

Una hora después de la cena, casi todos los invitados se encontraban bailando una música lenta bastante melosa. Keishii y Hanako, después de toda la confusión que se generó luego de admitir su noviazgo, disfrutaban con especial énfasis aquel baile. La pareja de Nerima bailaba cerca de ellos, con tantos pervertidos sueltos —léase Miroku y Kouga— había optado por estar más cerca de ella, y más de lo que estaban en ese momento era imposible.

Kaoru, por su parte, estaba en su máximo esplendor al bailar con el hijo mayor de Kouga, Hideki. Miroku la vigilaba de cerca mientras conversaba con su esposa, Inuyasha y Kagome, Mamoru era vigilado disimuladamente por ella, mientras bailaba con su novia.

Ranko y Shinichi se limitaban a mirarse desde una distancia considerable por precaución. Después del impacto producido por la noticia del noviazgo de sus hermanos, y la boda de Izayoi no podían revelar su relación, o caería como bomba para todos, especialmente para Kagome y Ranma.

—Todavía no puedo creer que Inuyasha haya aceptado lo nuestro… —comentó radiante Keishii dando algunas vueltas rápidamente—. ¿No le adelantaste algo? Porque se veía demasiado tranquilo…

La muchacha rió suavemente dejándose llevar por Keishii. —No, pero creo que papá se dio cuenta hace muchos años...¿hace cinco años? —preguntó intentando averiguar cuando Keishii había comenzado a sentir cosas por ella.

—Yo… ¿cinco años?... ¿qué te hac… hace pensar es… eso? —balbuceó bastante nervioso por la pregunta de su novia.

—Hace cinco años fue la primera vez que te di un beso...te pusiste muy rojo y caíste hacia un costado —respondió Hanako fijando su coqueta mirada en la del muchacho—, también me regalaste a Kei-chan...

El muchacho intentó no perder la compostura y siguió bailando mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder furiosamente. —¿Kei-chan?... ¿qué es eso? —preguntó mirándola curioso.

Hanako miró divertida la expresión de su novio. —El gatito de felpa que ganaste para mí en la feria cuando teníamos doce años. Ese es su nombre —comentó sonriente.

Keishii arqueó una ceja. —¿Le pusiste mi nombre a esa cosa?

—Hai —sonrió Hanako alegremente—, siempre he pensado que se parece mucho a ti cuando pones esa expresión de niño caprichoso regañado —comentó subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de Keishii—, esa expresión que me encanta...

El muchacho se acercó rápidamente al rostro de la jovencita para besar una de sus mejillas. —Ahora mi gatita se llamará Hana-chan… —respondió sonriente.

—Pero yo no me parezco a esa cosa —sonrió mirándolo de forma traviesa—, de todos modos aún no respondes Kei...¿comenzaste a fijarte en mi también hace cinco años?

—¿También tú lo hiciste? —sonrió levemente sonrojado—. Creo que fue cuando tu mamá soltó tu cabello… te ves muy bonita así… —balbuceó perdiéndose en sus castaños ojos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó moviendo suavemente su cabeza logrando que algunos ondulados mechones cayeran sobre sus hombros—, creo que ya me lo habías dicho...es tu debilidad... —pronunció sonriéndole de medio lado.

El muchacho de la coleta miró embelesado aquel mechón azabache que rozaba su cuello. —Ha… hai… —admitió embobado sin darse cuenta de ello.

Hanako rió divertida, desde que Keishii había comenzado a mirar sus cabellos habían perdido por completo el ritmo del baile. —Baka...concéntrate...aunque de todos modos te ves tierno con esa cara —habló sin poder evitar que una presumida sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Shi.. shimatta onna… —balbuceó semi ronco el muchacho tratando de ocultar su sonrojo bajando la mirada. —Yo… etto… ¿qué opinas con respecto a lo que dijeron nuestras madres? —preguntó intentando desviar el tema.

—¿Crees que sea necesario? —preguntó sonrojada—. Con o sin compromiso...eres mío y nadie cambiará eso —agregó dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada.

—Lo mismo creo… —espetó con una media sonrisa el muchacho—. ¿Entonces si ellos nos preguntaran sobre eso tú aceptarías?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que algún día me case contigo, Kei-baka? —preguntó la muchacha regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Keishii mirando con deseo los redondos y suaves labios de su novia, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era probarlos una vez más.

—¿No sabias que no es de buena educación contestar una pregunta con otra? —respondió arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

—Te besaría… pero si tu papá me dejara de mirar así… —respondió Keishii señalando con la cabeza disimuladamente al inquisidor hanyou.

Suavemente giraron al compás de la música. —Entonces me debes un beso...—afirmó Hanako luego de observar hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado su padre. La mirada del hanyou era bastante amenazante, al parecer estaba listo para aceptar su relación, pero aún no lo estaba para verlos demostrarse afecto delante suyo. —Aún no respondes a mi pregunta —añadió volviendo a retomar el tema.

En respuesta a la pregunta el muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos. —Me casaría contigo sí… cuando tú quisieras… —respondió con tranquilidad mientras sus mejillas se teñían con un leve rubor, rápidamente una sonrisa embobada invadió su rostro.

Akane observó divertida como Hanako se abalanzaba sobre su hijo y lo besaba de forma bastante entusiasta. Segundos después giró el rostro para observar como Inuyasha era sujetado por una radiante Kagome. —Creo que Keishii no tendrá las cosas tan fáciles como las tuviste tú con papá —habló mientras seguía la lenta melodía guiada por su esposo.

—¡Je! pero es un Saotome… él va a lograr todo lo que se proponga… igual que yo… —sonrió rozando con sus labios el cuello de su esposa.

—¡Ranma, me haces cosquillas! —La mujer rió divertida—. ¡Hey! Recuerda que no estamos solos...además ¿se puede saber por qué no te has despegado de mi ni un solo instante desde que comenzó la fiesta? —preguntó fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de su esposo—. ¿Aún sientes celos por Kouga-kun?

—¿Por ese sujeto?... ¡je!... solamente le estoy mostrando que eres mía… —respondió estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Y por qué necesitas demostrarle eso? Él sólo me dijo hola —comentó Akane bastante divertida por el hecho de que su esposo a esas alturas aún continuase sintiendo los mismos celos por ella que cuando tenían dieciocho años.

—Ese tipo es un aprovechado, Inuyasha me ha dicho… siempre cercaba a Kagome, y seguramente debe ser así con todas las mujeres… —respondió mientras le hacía dar algunas vueltas a su esposa por la pista de baile.

Akane rió abiertamente. —Conmigo siempre ha sido muy educado y atento —habló la mujer observando disimuladamente como el rostro de Ranma se tensaba con sus palabras—, siempre lo he dicho...te ves muy guapo cuando estas celoso —finalizó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma sonrió besando en las comisuras de los labios de su esposa. —Lo sé… siempre me veo así… —respondió con una media sonrisa mientras giraba nuevamente dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música.

Mientras tanto, Miroku observaba desde la mesa donde estaba ubicado a su hija bailando demasiado abrazada del hijo mayor de Kouga. Eso no iba a tener buenas consecuencias, los hijos del youkai lobo tenían el "instinto de reproducción" demasiado desarrollado, y su hija, para su desgracia, tenía exactamente la misma mentalidad que él mismo.

Bastante inquieto, tocó una de las manos de su esposa. —¿No crees que sería mejor volver a casa pronto?

—Es la boda de nuestro hijo, no podemos volver a casa aún —respondió la mujer mirando con una radiante sonrisa a Shigeru bailando con su esposa.

—No creo que tu hija vaya a violar a uno de los mocosos del lobo idiota —comentó Inuyasha con un claro gesto de diversión en el rostro. Sin dudas Miroku estaba pagando por todos sus pecados de juventud.

—¡Inuyasha! —Lo reprendió Kagome mirando desaprobatoriamente—. No te preocupes, Miroku-sama… a Kaoru-chan le gusta decir cosas igual que a ti en esos tiempos… pero no va a hacer nada, salvo que encuentre al hombre de su vida… —sonrió guiñando un ojo esperando que ese ser no fuera su hijo pelinegro.

—Shimatta… es tan difícil criar a una hija… —espetó en respuesta el monje siguiendo segundo a segundo los movimientos de su hija menor.

—Ella no se comportaría como tú si se lo hubieses prohibido —espetó Sango mirando con seriedad a Miroku—, pero solo sabías celebrar cada una de sus palabras cuando era pequeña y buscaba esposo.

—Es difícil —comentó Inuyasha apoyando las palabras de Miroku—, sobre todo tener que soportar que cuando crezcan se las lleve cualquier idiota...

La mujer de cabellos azabaches codeó a su esposo en ese segundo. —Sepan disculparlo, amigos… Inuyasha todavía no logra asimilar la idea… —respondió riendo nerviosa.

—Tienes suerte que tu hija no haya mirado a Kenji en vez de a Shigeru… —sonrió guiñándole un ojo—. Habrías sido abuelo hace mucho tiempo… —comentó riendo divertido, olvidando por un momento su creciente preocupación.

—¡Miroku! —Sango llamó la atención de su esposo, mirándolo de forma severa agregó: —. Kenji a pesar de todo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así sin estar casado —afirmó no muy convencida.

Una sonrisa burlesca se formó en el rostro de Inuyasha. —¡Keh!. Si como no...lo más probable es que ya tengan al menos unos diez nietos regados por el mundo.

Decidida, Kagome se puso de pie tomando por el brazo a su esposo autoritariamente. —Vamos a bailar mejor… —espetó mientras lo llevaba rápidamente a la pista de baile arrastrándolo en el camino prácticamente.

—¡Oe!...Matte...¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el hanyou con inocencia.

—No debiste decirle eso a Sango y Miroku-sama… tienes que evitar ser tan sincero en eso… —Lo regañó mirándolo fijamente.

Inuyasha tomó por la cintura a Kagome, jalándola hacia su cuerpo acabó con la distancia que había entre ambos. —¿Querías que les dijera que su hijo es un santo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa comenzando a moverse suavemente siguiendo la lenta melodía.

La mujer sonrió coqueta rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero. —No, pero podrías haber sido más amable… —respondió mirándolo seriamente.

—Lo fui, pude haberles dicho que estoy seguro que Kenji ya tiene varios mocosos por ahí —respondió bastante divertido por la expresión seria de su mujer.

—¡Inuyasha! —espetó levemente sonrojada la mujer—. Kenji no es así… etto, supongo que si hubiera hecho algo así lo sabríamos… —espetó no muy convencida.

—Quien sabe...de todos modos —El hanyou acercó aún más hacia su cuerpo a Kagome—, no es algo que me interese mucho ahora...—sonrió dirigiéndole una intensa mirada.

—Ahora que lo dices te doy la razón… —respondió la mujer pegándose al torso de su esposo—. ¿Te dije que me encanta como te mueves? —murmuró por lo bajo mirándolo sugerentemente.

—Esta mañana y muchas veces —respondió correspondiendo ampliamente la mirada de Kagome—, tú no te quedas atrás mujer...

Kagome se pegó aún más al cuerpo de su esposo disfrutando de aquella maravillosa música.

Shinichi por su lado miró de reojo a Ranko que se encontraba en la misma mesa. ¡Qué más daba! Eran amigos según el resto… podía invitarla perfectamente a bailar… ¿por qué no?. Pensó el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

La mirada de la muchacha se encontró con la de Shinichi, de inmediato supo que él la sacaría a bailar. Con una sonrisa le demostró que lo deseaba del mismo modo que él.

Sin embargo antes que el muchacho pudiera alcanzarla fue interceptado por Kaoru.

—¡Shinichi-kun, vamos a bailar! —exclamó sonriéndole coqueta—. No puedes negarte ¿o sí? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

El muchacho miró nervioso a su novia, parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría, y quizás no solamente intentara eliminar a Kaoru sino también a él. Retrocediendo algunos pasos miró nervioso a la jovencita de ojos azules. —No… etto… yo… no me siento bien —espetó fingiendo dolor de estómago al poner su mano en su abdomen.

Tomándolo con rapidez por una de sus manos lo arrastró hacia la pista. —No exageres, te sentirás mejor bailando conmigo —afirmó Kaoru guiñándole un ojo.

Ranko los siguió con la mirada, Shinichi se veía bastante incomodo pero Kaoru parecía estar en el paraíso, sonriéndole y mirándolo de forma bastante insinuante.

Por un par de minutos maldijo al idiota que se le había ocurrido poner música lenta justo en ese momento.

"_¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa tipa?...Kuso se supone que es de la época antigua...debería ser recataba y no tan..." _pensó mirando la escena con el ceño completamente fruncido.

Todo el auto control de Ranko se vio sobrepasado en el momento en que Kaoru apoyó su rostro en el torso del nervioso muchacho. Furiosa se puso de pie para luego acercarse en menos de un segundo hasta la pareja.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de abrazar de esa forma a MI NOVIO?! —gritó furiosa tomando a Shinichi por uno de sus brazos para alejarlo con bastante brusquedad de Kaoru—- Y que te quede bien claro esto ¡Shinichi tiene una novia y a esa novia no le gusta que otras mujeres lo estén toqueteando!

Para la desgracia de Ranko en el momento que había espetado aquellas palabras la música se había detenido repentinamente. Kagome, a escasos pasos de los muchachos; ya que seguía bailando con su esposo, miró perpleja la escena. Parecía que lo que había oído aún no lo podía lograr asimilar. Solo podía ser una broma… ¿o estaba soñando?

**Continuará **

**_Notas finales_**

Creo que lo más chistoso de este capítulo fue la nota de Shinichi a oka-chan xDD fue lo más gracioso que nos tocó escribir con este par de demoni… digo… niños lindos xDD (aunque de todas formas… la que acabó quedando peor fue Hana-chan… conocimos su faceta dominante desde pequeña xP pobres gemelitos… comandados por una pequeña de cuatro años xD)

Queríamos avergonzar a Hana-chan y a Kei-baka… ¿lo logramos? xP de pequeños eran muy amigables… luego con las hormonas como que empezaron a llevarse mal xP (claro y también con las sutiles palabras de oka-chan xP). Pero quien creería que este par jugaba a la casita de infantes… xP o que alguna vez nuestra Hana querría ir a vivir con Kei xpp

Hay que agradecer a Kaoru-chan eh xP gracias a ella finalmente se develó el secreto de Shini-kun y Ranko… ¿Qué pasará con Kagome y Ranma¿cuáles serán sus reacciones¿habrá muertes? XD (Nota aparte, Freya me autorizó a decirles que ella fue la que decidió cortar el capítulo ahí xDDD así que ya saben donde van dirigidos las quejas, reclamos, amenazas y/o golpes XDD)

Otra cosita… las escenas de los Flash back de los gemelos pequeñitos va dedicada a **Koharu **quien nos sugirió la idea de escribir algo así ; ) muchas gracias amiga… esperamos que te haya gustado besos

Muchas gracias por leernos hasta aquí chicos esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo… ya saben, cualquier comentario, halago, sugerencia para el epílogo, pueden hacerlo dejando su review ;)

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés:**

Hai: Sí

Nee: Hey

Oba-san: Tía

Oyaji: Papá

Etto: Uhm ¿Eh?

Demo: Pero

Kuso: Mierda

Oe: Oye

Matte: espera

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Iie: No

Na: Pregunta que siempre tiene una respuesta afirmativa ¿No¿Cierto? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne.

jii-chan : abuelo

Kawaii: Lindo bonito

Neko-chan: Gatito xp

Oji-san: Tío

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Anata: mi amor, querido

Nani: Qué

Onna: Mujer


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola :), antes de publicar el último capítulo solo me queda agradecer a todas las personas que nos siguen leyendo luego de tanto tiempo (ya se cumplió más de un año desde que comenzamos a publicar Ai wa yasei da!) y esperamos que lo sigan haciendo xp porque pronto comenzaremos a escribir un epílogo para esta historia y antes que lo pregunten: Sí, será lemon xp

Bueno los dejo con la última parte ;)

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Todo el auto control de Ranko se vio sobrepasado en el momento en que Kaoru apoyó su rostro en el torso del nervioso muchacho. Furiosa se puso de pie para luego acercarse en menos de un segundo hasta la pareja.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de abrazar de esa forma a MI NOVIO?! —gritó furiosa tomando a Shinichi por uno de sus brazos para alejarlo con bastante brusquedad de Kaoru—. Y que te quede bien claro esto ¡Shinichi tiene una novia y a esa novia no le gusta que otras mujeres lo estén toqueteando!

Para la desgracia de Ranko en el momento que había espetado aquellas palabras la música se había detenido repentinamente. Kagome, a escasos pasos de los muchachos; ya que seguía bailando con su esposo, miró perpleja la escena. Parecía que lo que había oído aún no lo podía lograr asimilar. Solo podía ser una broma… ¿o estaba soñando?

Ranma, regresando nuevamente a la Tierra al escuchar la voz de su hija diciendo aquellas palabras, palideció repentinamente. Todo se había oscurecido a su alrededor… solamente tenían que estar bromeando, quizás Ranko había inventado eso por causa de sus celos hacia él al ser su profesor y a la vez amigo de hacía muchos años. Tenía que ser eso. El hombre se debatió mentalmente una y otra vez aquella situación hasta que balbuceó algunas palabras. —Mi… mi princesa… ¿es… es un juego, na?

Inuyasha movió una de sus manos frente al rostro de Kagome. Su mujer estaba completamente estática y con la mirada perdida.

—Iie... Shinichi y yo... etto... nosotros so...somos novios, papi..—pronunció la muchacha con extrema dificultad—...hace poco más de una semana...—añadió bastante sonrojada mirando de reojo a su novio.

—Yo… etto… es cierto lo que dice Ranko, nosotros… nos enamoramos… —espetó bastante nervioso el pelinegro acercándose a la muchacha. Intentando recomponer compostura miró seriamente a todos los presentes.

—¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto?! —exclamó Ranma perdiendo por completo sus cabales—. ¿¡No se juntaban para estudiar!?... ¿o era mentira… pa… para verse? —balbuceó lo último comenzando a convertirse en una bola de nervios. Su hijita había dejado de ser aquella pequeñita que corría a sus brazos. Ahora quería a otro hombre. Pensó totalmente devastado mientras su ceño se fruncía notablemente esperando una respuesta por parte de su hija.

—Ellos nos contarán todo anata —habló Akane. Intentando calmarlo un poco, tomó suavemente su mano—. Cálmate y recuerda que ya no es una pequeñita —susurró suavemente para ser escuchada sólo por Ranma.

—Uhm...si estudiamos... —respondió nerviosa Ranko. Era cierto que ella había planeado lo de las clases para estar más tiempo con Shinichi, pero los primeros días si habían estudiado y mucho.

Shinichi volteó su vista hacia su madre que todavía no lograba reaccionar. Estaba siendo sostenida por los brazos de su padre y su mirada estaba fija en un punto indefinido.

—¿Oka-chan?... ¿estás bien? —preguntó el pelinegro tomando una de las mejillas de su madre con una mano.

Totalmente melancólica la mujer recompuso postura e intentó ponerse de pie aunque los brazos de su esposo aún la sostenían por cualquier imprevisto. —Estoy bien… etto… algo confundida… —susurró por lo bajo mientras era atentamente observada por todos.

—Shinichi y Ranko son novios —sonrió Inuyasha sin poder ocultar la clara diversión que se reflejaba en su rostro—, ahora entiendo muchas cosas...

Mamoru se acercó a su madre preocupado, por un instante había pensando que ella no resistiría la noticia. —Oka-chan, no te pongas así... no creas que vas a librarte de nosotros tan pronto —sonrió tomando las manos de la mujer—, siempre vamos a ser tus bebés.

La mujer asintió sin muchos ánimos, como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de su hijo lejanamente, sin prestar atención miró a su esposo indicándole que lo mejor sería sentarse en una mesa en vez de continuar siendo el centro de atención de todos sus invitados.

Minutos después las dos familias se habían colocado en una mesa bastante aislada de las demás. Kagome miró fijamente a su hijo y a la muchachita de cabellos azules.

—¿Por qué no lo dijeron? —preguntó con una expresión seria.

—¡Kuso!... ¡eres muy pequeña todavía! —espetó Ranma totalmente contrario en cuanto a la tranquilidad de la mujer de cabellos azabaches—. ¡Akane!...¿tú sabías de todo esto, na?

Akane miró a su esposo con el ceño totalmente fruncido. —Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de este tema Ranma y no entiendo por que demonios estás exagerando las cosas —afirmó mirándolo con seriedad—. Sí lo sabía, pero no porque ella me lo contara —espetó manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos azules de Ranma.

—¿¡Pero por qué no me lo dijiste!?... si tenías una sospecha podrías habérmela confiado… —farfulló Ranma bastante irritado.

—¡Cállate! —espetó Kagome perdiendo su paciencia dirigiéndose al hombre de la trenza—. Cuéntennos como fue que sucedió… —espetó mirando a ambos muchachos.

—Yo...hace años que amo a Shinichi... —respondió Ranko tratando de ignorar la penetrante mirada de su padre—, y me di cuenta que yo no le era indiferente —sonrió mirando de reojo a su ruborizado novio—...entonces se me ocurrió pedirle que me diera clases para poder estar juntos y...bueno...luego nos besamos y ...nos hicimos novios...

—Y… y... ¿se besaron? —espetó Ranma a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco por la sencillez y tranquilidad con la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras su pequeña hija.

—Hace poco tiempo me di cuenta que Ranko me gustaba… temía que se enfadaran conmigo… demo… yo la quiero… ella es fuerte y decidida… igual que oka-chan… —espetó Shinichi intentando ponerle mayor dulzor a las últimas palabras dirigidas especialmente a su madre para que pudiera aceptar la situación.

La mujer un poco más tranquila asintió a las palabras de su hijo. No podía ponerse en contra en un momento como ese, además tenía un cariño especial por la hija menor de sus amigos. Aunque todavía seguía un poco resentido por haber recibido la noticia de esa forma. —¿Están pensando en casarse? —preguntó perdiendo de repente su tranquilidad.

—¡¿Casarse?!... ¿Estás bromeando? —espetó Ranma volviéndose a alterar—. Shimatta… ¡ni siquiera preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo! —farfulló bastante decaído.

—¡Keh¿Y eso qué tendría de malo? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando con una sonrisa burlesca a Ranma—. Mis hijos son igual que su padre, cuando escogen una mujer es para siempre.

—Anata...nuestra hija tiene quince años y no creo que piensen en casarse —espetó Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo.

—Kuso… de todas formas pasaron de mí como si no significara nada…. —espetó trágicamente a la mejor manera de su suegro. Luego, rápidamente recobró compostura, un Saotome no debía verse así—. Je, de todas formas su noviazgo no estará consumado si no piden mi aprobación… —espetó mirando seriamente a ambos muchachos.

Shinichi mirando a Ranko para obtener toda la firmeza que requería para hacer el pedido, caminó algunos pasos hacia el progenitor de su novia. El amor que tenía hacia la chica hizo que cualquier temor o nerviosismo se disipara en menos de un par de segundos. —Oji-san… ¿puede darnos su autorización? Prometo que cuidaré mucho de su hija… más que a mi propia vida… ella es muy importante para mí… —espetó mirando fijamente al hombre de la trenza. —…una de las personas más importantes… —aclaró volteando su mirada hacia su progenitora.

—No sé… tendría que pensar algunas condiciones… —espetó Ranma intentando hacerse el difícil—. Además… princesa, todavía tienes que terminar la escuela, eres pequeña… perderías tiempo que podrías usarlo en cosas más útiles… —continuó inventando todo tipo de excusas para evitar que el muchacho alejara su princesita de su lado y acaparara por completo su atención.

—Yo también puedo participar de esto porque soy su hermano mayor —sonrió Keishii ante la mirada amenazante de la jovencita de cabellos azulados—. Oyaji, yo creo que deberías aceptar el noviazgo… pero primero que nada tenemos que imponer algunas condiciones, horarios y eso… ¿no crees? —espetó sonriendo triunfal. Se estaba vengando con mucha saña de lo que había hecho su hermana menor por la mañana.

La mirada que Akane dirigió a su hija impidió que ésta respondiera. Volteando el rostro

miró sonriente a su esposo y a Keishii. —¿Condiciones y horarios?...¿Crees que los muchachos necesitan de eso, anata?...¿Qué condiciones serían esas? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Dos veces a la semana, media hora… es su horario de visita… y Keishii se encargará de supervisarlos… —espetó Ranma con una media sonrisa.

—Shinichi no tendrá que entrometerse en mis asuntos con Hanako… y tampoco podrá tener citas nocturnas con mi hermana hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad… —agregó Keishii.

—Y si tiene la mayoría de edad la citas serían de nueve a diez de la noche… —comentó nuevamente Ranma.

Kagome miró a Ranko, a pesar de todo ella seguía queriéndola como su hija. Esa pequeña había conquistado su corazón desde siempre. —Yo también podría agregar algunas condiciones… —espetó sonriente recuperando la compostura—. Tienes que cocinar los platillos favoritos de mi bebé… etto… tampoco puedes llevarlo lejos de oka-chan todos los días… —murmuró regresando a su postura melancólica.

—¿Por qué Keishii se mete en todo este asunto? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada al muchacho—. Tal vez también debería poner algunas condiciones a tu relación con mi hija...

La sonrisa en el rostro de Keishii y Ranma se borró inmediatamente con el suave golpe en la cabeza que les dio Akane. —¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos?! Ellos no necesitan ese tipo de estúpidas reglas —refunfuñó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo y a su hijo—. Lo que Ranma intentaba decir era que acepta que sean novios muchachos —sonrió dulcemente mirando a su hija y a Shinichi.

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó Ranko poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse al lado de su padre—. ¿No te vas a oponer, papi? —agregó sonriéndole con dulzura.

Ranma miró a su hija totalmente devastado. No podía negarse a su pedido. —Princesa… ¿no me vas a cambiar por otro, na? —farfulló por lo bajo perdiendo toda su dignidad en ello.

La muchacha miró con curiosidad a su padre. —¿De qué estás hablando?...¿Por qué te cambiaría?

—Por… por tu nuevo novio… —espetó sin darse cuenta que con ello estaba aprobando el noviazgo de los muchachos. Su rostro parecía el de un niño con berrinche.

—¡Claro que no! —sonrió radiante Ranko antes de abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su padre—. Tú siempre vas a ser uno de los hombres más importantes en mi vida, papi.

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Espero que al menos me dejen acostumbrar a la idea… —comentó correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija menor.

—Hai —respondió con una amplia sonrisa luego de separarse de su padre—. ¿Oba-san, estás de acuerdo? Prometo no alejar a Shinichi todos los días de ti y me encantaría aprender a cocinar todo lo que quieras enseñarme —afirmó mirando decidida a la aún melancólica Kagome.

En un ataque extraño de ternura la mujer de cabellos azabaches se lanzó a la jovencita para abrazarla. Era más fuerte que ella, aquella muchacha era casi como su hija, no podía enfadarse. —Hai, Ranko-chan… te voy a enseñar todo lo que a Shinichi le gusta… pero quedamos de acuerdo en lo que me dijiste recién¿ne? —espetó sonriendo radiante ante el acuerdo con su futura nuera.

Shinichi sonrió complacido ante la aprobación de su madre. Parecía que todo había resultado más fácil de lo que creían.

Minutos después, cuando todo había vuelto a una relativa calma, Akane acercó suavemente su silla a la de su esposo. —¿Estás enojado conmigo, anata? —preguntó con un tono extremadamente dulce.

El hombre de la trenza miró receloso a su esposa. —¿Por qué crees eso? —espetó intentando fingirse difícil.

Mientras tanto Kagome hablaba con Ranko muy amigablemente ante la mirada furiosa de Ryoko, que después de tantos años no había podido con su suegra y aquella pequeña lo había logrado en menos de cinco minutos. Por otra parte Inuyasha estaba imponiéndoles condiciones a Keishii y Hanako.

—Porque yo sabía lo que pasaba entre nuestra hija y Shinichi y nunca te hablé sobre mis sospechas —respondió en un susurro cerca del oído de su esposo—, y porque hace bastante que tienes esa expresión de niño regañado que sueles poner cada vez que estas enojado conmigo.

Mirando de reojo a su esposa Ranma miró inquieto a su hija y luego al pelinegro. —Shimatta… fui el último en enterarme por lo visto… ni siquiera tuvieron la consideración de comentarme de sus sospechas… justamente esta mañana te pregunté si sabías algo… y no respondiste nada concreto…

—Eres muy celoso mi amor —habló Akane rozando suavemente uno de sus manos con las de su esposo—, debe haber sido muy difícil para ellos pensar en contarte sobre su noviazgo...y si yo te contaba mis sospechas no los dejarías en paz.

—Kuso… es que ella es… demasiado pequeña… —farfulló con aprensión mientras volvía a mirar a su esposa. No podía dejar de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y mucho menos seguir enojado.

Akane sonrió con ternura. —Ya es toda una señorita y el que tenga un novio no significa que dejará de ser nuestra pequeñita o que se irá de nuestro lado —afirmó fijando su mirada en el profundo azul de sus ojos que parecía pedirle a gritos mucha atención y mimos.

Ranma correspondió la sonrisa de su esposa tomándola por la cintura para llevarla nuevamente a la pista. Cobraría hasta con intereses aquellas atenciones que le debía por lo acontecido esa noche.

-----------------------------------------

—¡Kuso!...¿No pudiste mantener la boca cerrada? —preguntó Hanako dirigiendo una acusadora mirada hacia su novio—. ¡Para qué mencionaste las estúpidas condiciones delante de mi papá! No me hace ni una gracia tener a Mamoru o a Shinichi en cada una de nuestras citas... —refunfuñó avanzando hacia la mesa donde estaban los postres.

Keishii siguió sus pasos, bastante desolado por las múltiples condiciones del hanyou. —¡Tuve que apoyar a mi padre! Además… tenía que hacer algo por lo que hizo conmigo por la mañana… shimatta… esa niña…—farfulló lo último en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que la muchacha lo escuchara.

Hanako volteó para dirigirle una inquisidora mirada la muchacho. —¿Qué te hizo Ranko-chan?

—Na… nada… etto… ella imitó tu voz cuando me despertó… —balbuceó bastante nervioso mientras tomaba un pequeño bombón de chocolate de una bandeja.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la muchacha con un tono claramente juguetón—. ¿Y qué dijo? —preguntó quitándole el bombón a Keishii para luego llevarlo a su boca.

El muchacho ahogó un suspiro viendo a Hanako comer aquel pequeño chocolate. Unos inmensos deseos de besarla se apoderaron de su voluntad, pero las miradas recelosas de Inuyasha lo detuvieron. —Um… no lo recuerdo ahora, estaba dormido… —espetó fingiéndose distraído mientras bebía un poco de jugo de frutas que halló en la misma mesa.

—No te creo —sonrió pícaramente acercándose a Keishii—. Tal vez dijo algo como...—poniéndose en puntillas le susurró al oído: —Quiero estar a solas contigo...vamos a mi habitación...

Totalmente escandalizado, especialmente porque lo que había dicho su hermana menor había sido muy parecido, miró a su novia que parecía muy alegre ante su expresión. —¡Shim… shimatta!... ¿quién te dijo eso? —espetó temiendo que le diera una hemorragia nasal, muy parecida a las que sufría frecuentemente oji-san Ryoga.

—¡Entonces fue eso! —exclamó Hanako bastante divertida por la nerviosa expresión de su novio—. Me encanta cuando te pones nervioso —murmuró mientras rodeaba con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Keishii acercando luego suavemente su cuerpo hacia el del muchacho—, tranquilo...papá está muy ocupado bailando con oka-chan...—comentó mirando por encima del hombro de su pareja.

Keishii aprovechó la ocasión para rodear entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha. Aquel escote en la espalda permitía que pudiera acariciar con más libertad su piel cálida. Un poco ruborizado, pero radiante acercó más a la chica a su cuerpo. Tal vez no tendría otra vez aquella oportunidad ahora que Inuyasha lo sabía todo. —No sé… estaba dormido, no recuerdo bien… —susurró ronco besando rápidamente uno de los hombros de su novia.

Hanako besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios antes de susurrar: —Me agrada saber que despiertas de inmediato cuando crees escucharme...

Keishii se sonrojó levemente ante el susurro de su novia y aprovechó para besar cortamente sus labios. Sus manos acariciaron suavemente la espalda de la chica.

En ese momento Shinichi pasó a un lado de ellos y miró seriamente al muchacho de la coleta. —Cuidado con tus manos… más te vale que las mantengas quietas… —sonrió mordaz para luego seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraba su novia.

La mirada de la muchacha recorrió el sonrojado rostro de su novio por algunos minutos antes de reir abiertamente. —Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto... —pronunció antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de Keishii—, al menos a mi no me han pedido que mantenga las manos quietas —añadiendo mirándolo de forma sugerente mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente los hombros del chico.

El muchacho sintió un ligero estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante las curiosas manos de su novia. —Eso no es justo… —susurró por lo bajo mirando sugerente a la chica.

—¿Na...nani? —preguntó Hanako sonrojada de pies a cabeza. La mirada de Keishii la había puesto súbitamente nerviosa—. ¿De..qué...ha...hablas? —balbuceó dejando sus manos fijas sobre los hombros de su novio.

—¿Por qué tú puedes y yo no? —sonrió radiante ante el nerviosismo repentino de la jovencita. Los gemelos no lo estaban observando e Inuyasha seguía embobado en otro mundo con su esposa.

—Por... por...porque...yo...etto —balbuceó sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder por el calor que sentía en ese momento—...demo...¿tú quieres tocarme? —preguntó casi con un hilo de voz.

Perdiendo por completo el control de la situación el muchacho sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder. —Yo… etto… tú… me gustas mucho… —respondió taciturno pero lo suficiente para que la chica escuchara.

Sonriendo tontamente Hanako volvió a abrazarlo. —Tú a mi...—susurró suavemente cerca del oído de Keishii. Minutos después se separó del muchacho concentrando toda su atención en la mesa de postres, al ver que en esta no había lo que ella deseaba volteó parar mirar dulcemente a su novio—. ¿Kei, tú me amas? —preguntó volviendo a abrazarlo.

El muchacho de la coleta correspondió el abrazo de su novia totalmente embobado. No sabía el motivo porque ella se había puesto de esa forma pero le encantaba. Bastante sonrojado asintió hipnotizado por los ojos chocolates de su novia. —Y mucho… ¿tú a mi? —preguntó bastante meloso.

—Yo a ti...—sonrió regalándole una coqueta mirada—. ¿Irías a la otra mesa a buscar pastel de chocolate para mí? —preguntó con su tono de voz más dulce.

—Ha… hai… —asintió el muchacho totalmente embobado, cuando ella utilizaba esa mirada y aquella voz perdía por completo la razón. Torpemente se dirigió hacia la mesa que le había indicado.

Aprovechando aquella preciosa ocasión, Shinta, el hijo del medio del youkai lobo se acercó a la chica mirándola fijamente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella ni por medio segundo.

—Yo —espetó a una distancia muy cercana de la chica, casi pegándose a ella.

—Hola, Shinta-kun —saludó Hanako al muchacho de rojos cabellos y ojos azules—. ¿Te has divertido en la fiesta? Te vi bailando con Kaoru-chan —comentó mirándolo con picardía.

—Etto sí… ella da un poco de miedo… —comentó divertido acercándose aún más a la pelinegra. Las técnicas de seducción de su padre eran genéticas. —Te ves muy bonita… —susurró ronco mirándola intensamente.

—Arigato...—contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa_. "Shimatta...si Keishii me ve con él van a pelear igual que la última vez.."_ pensó buscando con la mirada a su novio—. Tú también te ves muy bien...etto distinto —comentó distraídamente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para alejarse de él.

El muchacho nuevamente acortó distancia. —Hana-chan, yo… —murmuró levemente sonrojado mientras la miraba fijamente—. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

Hanako retrocedió un poco más chocando con la mesa. No podía ser agresiva con él, después de todo lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y él siempre había sido muy educado con ella. —¿Na...nani? —pronunció nerviosa.

Sonriendo radiante por el nerviosismo de la chica, el pelirrojo se acercó nuevamente, pensando que tenía oportunidades con ella. —Me gustas… ¿quieres ser mi mujer? —murmuró ronco acercando su mano a la mejilla de Hanako acariciándola suavemente.

En ese momento Keishii regresaba con el pastel en un plato, todavía no había terminado el efecto que ella había causado en él, caminaba casi flotando en el aire como si estuviera parado sobre una nube. Pero todo acabó cuando de lejos observó como el pelirrojo se acercaba a Hanako para tocarle su rostro. A su novia. Mandando toda la compostura al demonio, utilizó la rebanada de pastel como proyectil para lanzarla a su enemigo aunque fue fácilmente esquivada por este por su aguda percepción de youkai. Enfurecido por ello, el muchacho de la coleta se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente, seguido de esto se colocó en medio de ellos para mirar fieramente a su interlocutor. —¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — espetó en un tono áspero.

Hanako rápidamente se colocó delante de su novio impidiendo que éste se lanzara sobre Shinta. Volteó el rostro para dirigirse a Keishii. —Kei, no te pongas a pelear ahora...no es necesario —afirmó mirando al muchacho bastante nerviosa—. Shinta-kun...arigato pero estoy enamorada de otra persona.

—¿Qué rayos le estabas diciendo a mi novia? —espetó el pelinegro haciendo especial énfasis al posesivo.

El pelirrojo, sonriendo egocéntrico miró despectivamente a su rival. —Pero aún no es tu mujer… y yo tengo derecho a una pelea si es así… el que gane se quedará con ella…

—¡Kuso!... ¿¡Qué demonios pasa con ustedes¿¡Creen que soy un estúpido premio o algo así!? —protestó la muchacha cada vez más alterada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿qué es eso de la mujer que hablas? —espetó Keishii perdiendo la paciencia corriendo con cuidado a su novia a un lado para enfrentarse nuevamente a él.

—Ella se convierte en tu mujer cuando se aparean… ¿acaso no sabes eso? —respondió con cierto desprecio Shinta. —Y yo sé que eso aún no sucede…

Keishii abrió los ojos como platos —¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —preguntó totalmente enervado el joven de la coleta, a su vez sentía como la muchacha lo jalaba de la ropa para detenerlo.

Con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas miró a los muchachos —¡Cierren la boca ahora mismo! —gritó enfurecida. Bruscamente tomó por la corbata a su novio— ¡Ya basta, Keishii!...Kuso, deja de armar escándalos.

Nuevamente, el muchacho de la coleta apartó a su novia. —¡Deja de interferir!... ¡la pelea es mía con este idiota! —espetó mirándola de reojo—. ¿Y qué mierda es eso del apareamiento y la mujer, acaso enloqueciste?... ¿y tú que sabes con respecto a eso? —espetó bastante enfurecido acercándose retador al youkai.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja mirando suspicazmente a su interlocutor. —¿Eres idiota o qué? Claro que me doy cuenta cuando alguien no se ha apareado… ¿todavía no entiendes que ella puede ser mi mujer si quiero? —comentó mordaz sonriendo triunfal.

Al ver a su novio adoptar una posición de ataque, Hanako no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó hacia él logrando colgarse de su cuello e impidiéndole avanzar. —¡Maldición, Kei-baka! —exclamó pegando su cuerpo contra la espalda del chico para impedirle avanzar—. ¡Quédate quieto! Y en cuanto a ti...—gruñó mirando al muchacho pelirrojo—... si insistes con esa idiotez no voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra en todo lo que me queda de vida ¡¿Escuchaste?!

Keishii se sonrojó furiosamente. Lo primero que sintió al contacto de su espalda fueron los pechos de la muchacha aprisionándose contra él. Hizo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para intentar mantener el control, pero su mente y el resto de su cuerpo estaban concentrados en una sola cosa, y sería imposible olvidarse de esa sensación por un buen tiempo. —Ha… Hana… ¿po… podrías ba.. bajarte? —balbuceó a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco perdiendo por completo la compostura.

Desde lejos Kagome miró bastante traumatizada el escándalo que se había generado a raíz de la pelea de los muchachos, su hija estaba vestida de gala y colgada del cuello del hijo de su mejor amiga y muchos de los invitados estaban mirando curiosos la escena.

Inuyasha, a su lado, miró traumatizado la escena, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que veía.

Ranma y Akane también fueron testigos de aquel espectáculo, ambos miraban la escena sin comprender porque la hija de Inuyasha y Kagome había cambiado tanto en un par de horas. Estos adolescentes de hoy en día son muy hormonales.

Hanako ignoró todas la miradas. —¡No!. Si lo hago vas a pelear con Shinta y van a terminar armando un escándalo en el matrimonio de mi hermana —habló mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al muchacho.

El muchacho de la coleta sintió más fuerte la presión de cierta parte femenina del cuerpo de su novia. Un cosquilleó general invadió su cuerpo, su sonrojo aumentaba con cada segundo que ella estaba en esa posición. —¡No… no lo ha… haré!... ¡ba…ba... bájate… ya! —tartamudeó bastante traumatizado.

Suavemente la muchacha se separó de él. Antes de dirigirse a su novio miró por algunos segundos de forma amenazante a Shinta, quien pareció entender el mensaje enseguida y prefirió alejarse.

—¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer al pelear con Shinta-kun? —preguntó con un claro tono reprobatorio.

Totalmente abstraído, el muchacho ni siquiera escuchó la pregunta, sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia cierta parte de la anatomía de la joven que había estado en contacto todo ese momento con su espalda. Sus mejillas se colorearon nuevamente.

—¡Keishii! —exclamó la muchacha al notar que él no le estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo—. Kuso ¿en qué estas pensando?

Sorprendido por la llamada de atención de su novia volvió a subir la mirada. Afortunadamente no lo había notado. —¡Na… nada!... ¿qué me decías? —preguntó tratando de fingir seriedad.

—¡Sabes bien de que estoy hablando! —gritó Hanako enfadándose aún más por la poca atención que Keishii le estaba prestando—. ¡No soy un estúpido premio¿¡Lo sabias!?

El muchacho asintió todavía embobado por lo sucedido segundos atrás. —¿Pre… premio?... ¡yo… yo no te trataba como eso!... ¡solo intentaba defenderte! —respondió intentando despejarse.

—No necesitaba que me defendieras —replicó la muchacha cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, tenía todo controlado.

Olvidando por completo a la gente que observaba aquella escena, Keishii se acercó a su novia para rodear su cintura entre sus brazos. —Ese tipo nunca me agradó… y detesto que se acerque tanto a ti… ¿me culparías por ser tan celoso? —sonrió seductor mirándola intensamente.

Intentando ignorar los brazos que la rodeaban y la cautivante mirada azul, respondió:—Hai, te conozco y sé que te vas a pelear con Shinta-kun cada vez que lo veas... —refunfuñó manteniéndole la mirada.

—Y si lo haces nosotros vamos a ayudarte —habló Mamoru acercándose—. Ese idiota y su hermano son una verdadera molestia, no nos agrada verlos cerca de nuestra hermanita.

—¡Oe!. Tu hermanita sabe defenderse perfectamente bien —protestó Hanako mirando frustrada a los muchachos.

Acercándose para apoyar la moción de su hermano el pelinegro sonrió radiante. —Vas a ser un gran compañero de peleas… ese idiota se cree lo mejor solamente porque es un youkai puro… —espetó Shinichi—. Pero nosotros contigo seremos mejores que él y sus dos hermanos… los tres apestan…

—Estoy de acuerdo… Keishii Saotome no se niega a ningún duelo, puedo ganarle a ese estúpido con las manos atadas —respondió totalmente egocéntrico ignorando la expresión de su novia.

—¡Kuso! —protestó ofendida depositando un golpe en el pecho de su novio—. ¡Maldita sea!...¿No me escucharon?

La voz de su padre impidió que la muchacha siguiera gritando. —Esos lobos apestosos siempre han sido un maldito problema —habló Inuyasha dirigiendo una recelosa mirada hacia donde estaban Kouga y sus hijos—. Es bueno que alguien más quiera defenderte, princesa —comentó mirando a Keishii con un claro gesto aprobatorio—, no tienes que preocuparte...esos idiotas son fáciles de vencer...—afirmó con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Puedo defenderme sola!...¡Maldita sea, no soy una tonta dama en apuros! —insistió Hanako cada vez más frustrada.

—¡¿Pero para qué estamos nosotros?!... tenemos el deber de defenderte… además, ese tipo es un aprovechado ¡mira que acercarse a acariciarte!... estúpido pervertido… —respondió Keishii mirando seriamente a su novia—. De ahora en adelante iré más seguido a la época antigua… para demostrarles con quien se meten…

—Idiota —masculló separándose rápidamente de él—, sabes que odio que piensen que soy débil —añadió antes girar sobre sus talones para alejarse del lugar.

El muchacho de la coleta siguió sus pasos hasta alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo. —¡Matte!... ¿por qué te enojas conmigo?... ¿no te gusta que tu novio te proteja? —preguntó colocando una mano en la barbilla de la chica para que lo observara.

—No es que no me guste...—admitió Hanako algo sonrojada—...pero no necesitas hacerlo siempre...etto...no soy débil, Kei.

Keishii tomó una de las manos de su novia. —Lo sé Hana, pero a mi me gusta protegerte… sé que eres fuerte, pero ese tipo se pasa de la raya, y tengo que intervenir para demostrarle que eres mía… ¿por qué lo eres, na? —susurró por lo bajo acercando a la muchacha a su torso.

—Siempre lo he sido —respondió en un suave susurro—. Puedes protegerme, pero no tienes que exagerar —sonrió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Aunque creo que me gustará tenerte cerca mío todo el tiempo...

Keishii se acercó lentamente a su novia para besarla cuando la voz de la hermana mayor de esta interrumpió su romántica conversación.

—¡Voy a arrojar el ramo Hana-chan!...¡ven con nosotras! —exclamó alejada de ellos.

La muchacha se separó de Keishii —¡Hai! —exclamó entusiasta. Luego, dirigiéndose a su novio agregó: —Ese es el ramo más bonito que he hecho, no quiero que lo tenga nadie más —comentó mientras lo tomaba de la mano para avanzar hasta el lugar donde estaban reunidos los demás.

Ryoko se colocó en primera fila ansiosa por ser la que atrapara el ramo. Tenía que buscar una excusa para hablar de matrimonio con Mamoru. Cerca de ella Kagome la miró de soslayo sonriendo heladamente, ella se encargaría de que no fuese así.

Ranko soltó la mano de su novio para luego acercarse al lado de su padre. —No te preocupes no me interesa pelear por el ramo —sonrió tomándolo del brazo—, además me gustaría que mi cuñada lo atrapara —agregó mirando de reojo a su hermano quien estaba de pie junto a su madre—, pero si lo hace creo que oji-san no te lo perdonaría hermanito...

—Inuyasha está gustando de la idea que sea novio de Hana… hoy se alegró que la defendiera de ese estúpido sujeto… —respondió Keishii lanzándole una mirada asesina al joven lobo que estaba en una de las mesas conversando con el hijo de Ryoga.

El entusiasmo de la hija de Miroku llamó la atención de la familia Saotome.

—¡Iza-chan, lánzame el ramo!... ¡Quiero ser la próxima en casarse! —exclamó lanzando sugerentes miradas a Hideki, las cuales eran ampliamente correspondidas.

—Sigue soñando —pronunció Hanako con la voz llena de confianza—, me costó mucho hacer ese ramo y voy a conservarlo.

—Es cierto… ¡tú vas a ganar Hana-chan! —La alentó la mujer de cabellos azabaches sonriendo radiante haciendo con los dedos la señal de la paz—. ¡Demuéstrales quién es la mejor! —exclamó totalmente poseída.

Izayoi volteó alejada desde una distancia considerable para arrojar el ramo con todas sus fuerzas. El arreglo floral voló muy alto, y cuando comenzaba a descender iba en dirección a Ryoko, la muchacha totalmente radiante lo esperaba llegar ansiosa.

Kagome, totalmente irritada por la buena suerte de su nuera-sanguijuela arrojó un objeto hacia el ramo para interceptarlo y enviarlo hacia la otra punta, dirigiéndose así hacia Hanako y Kaoru que peleaban como fieras salvajes, incluso se habían arrojado al suelo intentando derribarse para ver quien lograba quedar arriba y atrapar el objeto.

Finalmente, el ramo acabó por caer en la cabeza del distraído Keishii que no entendía nada. Una gota se formó en la frente de todos los presentes. Izayoi sonrió radiante. —Parece que Kei-chan es el ganador del ramo… —espetó la jovencita de ojos dorados acercándose al muchacho.

Hanako miró perpleja a su novio. —Kuso, es tu culpa... —Se quejó mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kaoru. Luego poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia Keishii—. ¿Crees que signifique lo mismo que cuando lo atrapa una chica? —preguntó divertida.

Keishii sonrió bastante descolocado por aquella situación, no sabía de qué manera esa cosa había golpeado su cabeza y aterrizado en sus manos. —Supongo que sí… —susurró por lo bajo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia—. Acompáñame… —murmuró por lo bajo mientras la guiaba en dirección al jardín cerca del templo.

Finalmente, se acercaron al Goshinboku, milenario árbol testigo de infinitos sucesos. Fuente del tiempo y el amor. Punto de conexión entre dos épocas totalmente diferentes, casi dos mundos opuestos.

Keishii se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco, la jovencita hizo lo mismo colocándose a un lado, esta escena se les hacía demasiado conocida. Años atrás había sucedido algo similar. —Creo que estaban distraídos con la fiesta… no se dieron cuenta que nos salimos de allí… —comentó sonriente girando su rostro para mirar a Hanako.

—Hai —sonrió dulcemente manteniéndole la mirada—, y creo que Mamoru estaba muy ocupado consolando a Ryo-chan por lo del ramo —comentó divertida recordando la cara de la otra muchacha—. No fue justo que cayera en tu cabeza; si Kaoru no se hubiese metido en mi camino lo habría atrapado.

El muchacho la miró con una media sonrisa. Sabía que ella quería aquel ramo, pero él lo había ganado, no se lo daría tan fácilmente… iba a ser divertido. Mirando el arreglo contempló las flores en diferentes tonalidades rosa, en un degradé. —¡Je! pero a fin de cuentas fui yo el que logró atraparlo…

—Pero tú no estabas participando —espetó la muchacha poniéndose seria repentinamente—. ¿Para qué lo quieres? —preguntó con una expresión bastante similar a la de un niño pequeño a quien le han quitado un dulce.

—No sé… no participaba, pero lo gané ¿es mío, no? —respondió sonriendo burlón. —¿Y si te lo doy tú qué me darías a cambio?

—Nada —respondió Hanako sonriendo de medio lado—. Ese ramo iba a ser mío, y puedo quitártelo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo... —afirmó acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho.

—¿Ah sí?...¡Inténtalo! —sonrió divertido el muchacho, radiante por la cercanía de su novia y por el reto que le estaba proponiendo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Hanako, se lanzó sobre Keishii logrando tumbarlo sobre el césped. El muchacho aparto rápidamente el ramo del alcance de su novia. —Tramposo —habló intentando impulsarse un poco más hacia adelante para cogerlo.

Totalmente rojo Keishii hizo un esfuerzo para poder respirar, la muchacha estaba acostada sobre él frotando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, podía respirar el aroma a jazmín de sus cabellos y sentir sus senos aprisionados contra su pecho, moviéndose totalmente libres. No podía aguantar un segundo más, si seguía así acabaría volviéndose loco. Recobrando fuerzas tomó la cintura de la muchacha para evitar que cayera en el envión, rápidamente se sentó haciendo que ella quedara sobre sus piernas. Un calor abrasador recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su ardiente mirada azul se posó en el rostro de la chica, observando cada detalle de sus facciones, sus abundantes pestañas azabaches, sus levemente sonrosadas mejillas, su pequeña nariz y aquellos labios tan tentadores. Moría por besarla apasionadamente.

La mirada de Keishii lograba que sintiera como si una hoguera se hubiese encendido dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma y comenzaba a darse cuenta que realmente le encantaba que lo hiciera.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, si seguían mirándose de esa forma acabaría lanzándose sobre él para devorarlo a besos.

El muchacho dejó de respirar agitado intentando calmarse. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así con Hanako, su corazón latía furiosamente, casi a punto de salir de su pecho. —Que bonitas están las estrellas…¿na? —espetó bastante nervioso mirando al inmenso cielo mientras acomodaba su espalda nuevamente en el enorme tronco del árbol sagrado.

—¿Nani? —preguntó Hanako bastante sonrojada—. ¡Ah!...uhm...¡Hai!...bonitas...—balbuceó intentando dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Disimuladamente desvió su mirada hacia el rostro del chico, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos azules parecían brillar más que nunca—. Ai shiteru —susurró llevando una de sus manos hacia las cálidas mejillas de su novio.

—Ai shiteru mo… —respondió embobado el muchacho de la coleta alcanzando con una de sus manos el ramo—. De todas formas iba a dártelo… pero solo si me das un beso… —susurró por lo bajo acariciando con dos de sus dedos la barbilla de la jovencita.

Hanako le sonrió de forma coqueta, suavemente acercó su rostro al del muchacho. —Todos los que quieras...—murmuró casi en un suspiro antes atrapar los labios de Keishii en un beso suave y lento. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de él lentamente haciéndolo ansiar cada uno de sus leves roces y dándose el placer de sentirse rodeada por la calidez y el sabor de sus labios.

Caricia a caricia fue aumentando la intensidad del beso, la muchacha subió lentamente sus manos hasta hundir sus dedos en la cabellera de Keishii, instándolo a profundizar el beso. Él respondió separando sus labios, dejándola explorar hasta el último rincón de su boca. La dulzura de su boca llenó de cálidas sensaciones todo su cuerpo, todo dejo de existir para ella, todo menos sus dulces labios y su embriagante sabor.

Despacio se separó de él. —¿Crees que merezco conservar el ramo? —sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

Keishii asintió ciñendo la cintura de la muchacha. Sus cabellos cayeron sobre sus hombros al perder la coleta durante el beso. —Es todo tuyo… pero te lo daré después… —sonrió mirándola seductor mientras dejaba el arreglo a un costado de ellos. —Ahora quiero un poco más de eso… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente para nuevamente unir sus labios en un anhelante beso.

Una y otra vez continuaron besándose, iluminados por la tenue luz de las farolas y siendo acompañados por el siempre presente Goshinboku, secreto y silencioso participante de múltiples amores.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas finales:**_

No sabemos que hicieron Keishii y Hanako luego de ese beso, pero lo más seguro es que esa noche la hayan pasado muy bien xp

Sobre la reacción de Kagome al enterarse del noviazgo de Ranko y Shinichi, desde que comenzamos a escribir esta secuela siempre tuvimos dudas con respecto a que pasaría cuando "oka-chan" se enterara de todo, al principio creímos que Kagome sería la mujer más feliz del universo, pero a medida que fuimos avanzando nos cuestionamos un poco el asunto. No podíamos dejar de lado que Shinichi era el más apegado de los gemelos a su madre y obviamente Kagome se sentiría muy nostálgica al perder a su bebé, pero por otro lado también estaba el hecho de que Ranko era casi una hija para Kagome y no podíamos hacerlas tener el mismo tipo de relación de Ryoko y oka-chan xp. Además a Ranko nunca le molestó que Shinichi fuera tan apegado a su mamá xp (recuerden cuando era más niña y decía que le parecían linda las gorras que Kagome le daba a sus bebés xp)

Ranma es un tema aparte, para él si fue notoriamente más terrible todo el asunto. Ranko es su pequeñita y es evidente que resultaría algo 'doloroso' sí o sí. Lo que más me enterneció de su reacción fue cuando el le pregunta a la chica si no lo dejara de lado ahora que tiene un novio xp. Si lo dejan de lado conozco a varias que iríamos dichosas a hacerle compañía xp, aunque claro dudo que Akane nos deje.

También me mataron las condiciones que intentaron imponerle Ranma y Keishii a la relación de Ranko y Shinichi-chan, aunque como pudieron ver Kei tuvo su justo castigo por ser tan metiche xp, aunque aún no sé si incluir como castigo o no todas las pruebas por las que tuvo que pasar su autocontrol en las últimas escenas ;) y pensamos seguir jugando con éste durante todo el epílogo que **aún no comenzamos a escribir** así que paciencia xp

Para terminar solo me resta volver a agradecerles por seguir nuestra historia. Esperamos sus comentarios ;)

Besos

Freya

PD: Para los lectores de "Besos con sabor a chocolate", aprovecho la ocasión para comentarles que ya estamos escribiendo el epílogo pero para variar nos está saliendo largo xp así que aún no puedo darles una fecha concreta para su publicación. Solo puedo decirles que nos hemos divertido mucho traumatizando a Ranma xp

PD.2: Aprovecho para invitarlos a nuestro blog. Tenemos pensando poner algunos detalles sobre lo que estamos haciendo entre otras cosa (en nuestro profile encontrarán el link donde dice Homepage xp, podrán llegar fácilmente)

**Palabras en japonés**

Na: Pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo¿no?...¿cierto?.. Los chicos utilizan el na y las chicas el ne

Iie: No

Etto: Interjección de duda. ¿Eh¿uhm?

Anata: Mi amor, querido, es la forma en que las esposas se dirigen a sus maridos

Kuso: Mierda

Demo: Pero

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Oji-san: Tío

Oyaji: Forma MUY informal de decir papá

Hai: Sí

Oba-san: Tía

Nani¿Qué?

Yo: Hola

Arigato: Gracias

Oe: Oye, hey

Matte: Espera

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Ai shiteru mo: También te amo


	11. Epílogo, primera parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Hola chicos! Volvemos otra vez a esta sección para publicar el epílogo de nuestro fanfic… que ojala sea muy esperado jeje ;) y que la demora haya valido la pena… ya saben, a partir de hoy, una vez por semana, publicamos hasta terminarlo…

Que disfruten la lectura…

_**Epílogo, primera parte**_

El rítmico sonido del balón golpeando contra el piso una y otra vez llenó todo el gimnasio de la escuela Furinkan.

Intentando pasar desapercibida se acercó, lo vio correr rápidamente antes de dar un salto para luego lanzar el balón hacia el aro. Una vez más consiguió un tiro perfecto logrando lo que quería. Él siempre había sido muy persistente, siempre lograba lo que deseaba y eso a ella le encantaba.

Se permitió observarlo mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba. Sus profundos ojos azules la miraban presumiendo claramente el perfecto tiro realizado y su rostro estaba adornado por aquella sonrisa triunfal que a veces detestaba y otras adoraba, como ahora.

—Eso fue suerte —comentó intentando parecer inmutable frente a lo atractivo que se veía su novio con el short verde y la camiseta blanca que estaba usando—, es fácil encestar sin que nadie te lo impida...

El muchacho intentó disimular su expresión al ver a su novia con aquellos diminutos pantaloncillos y la camiseta sin mangas ajustada que utilizaba moldeando de excelente forma sus curvas. —Siempre te gusta burlarte… ¡je! ¿quieres retarme? —sonrió mirándola intensamente. Realmente el negro le quedaba muy bien.

Hanako avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia de su novio. —¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó mirándolo de forma sugerente.

Olvidando por completo que había arrojado el balón en dirección a la canasta se quedó estático mientras éste rebotaba repetidas veces hasta dejar de moverse. —¿Jug… jugar? —preguntó totalmente idiotizado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente.

Hacía dos semanas que Hanako le hablaba de ese modo, provocativa, sugestiva… realmente no entendía que sucedía. Pero efectivamente era demasiado difícil tratar de no prestar atención a aquellas tentaciones, aunque su suegro fuera un furioso hanyou atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los labios de la muchacha se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —Estamos solos —susurró rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Keishii—, podemos hacer lo que queramos... nadie va a interrumpirnos —sonrió llevando una de sus manos hacia la coleta en que tenía sujeta su cabello para soltarla suavemente—. ¿No quieres, Kei? —pronunció moviendo despacio su cabeza, dejando que algunos mechones se acomodaran sobre sus hombros.

El autocontrol de acero que había adquirido hacía algunos días comenzó a ceder. Parecía que comenzaba a tener palpitaciones, sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y su cuerpo se encendió tal cual como una hoguera en cuestión de segundos. —¿Qu... qué… qué es lo que quieres hac… hacer? —preguntó intentando respirar aunque sus impulsos le ordenaban que la tomara en brazos y se olvidara de cualquier temor que lo detuviese.

—Jugar —respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara. Lentamente subió su otra mano por el torso de Keishii, hasta rodear con sus dos brazos el cuello de éste—, ¿no se te ocurre nada? —preguntó poniéndose en puntillas para luego rozar lentamente sus labios sobre los de su novio.

La respiración de Keishii comenzó a alterarse gracias a que la chica había comenzado a rozar delicadamente su cuerpo al abrazarlo por su cuello. El calor subía cada vez más, el contacto con sus pechos fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No logró auto controlarse como aquella vez en el casamiento de Izayoi. Sus manos se colocaron en la cintura de la muchacha ciñéndola deseoso. —Muchas cosas… —respondió ronco correspondiendo a los pequeños roces de labios.

Todo el cuerpo de Hanako se estremeció, el aroma de Keishii, el calor de su cuerpo y los agitados movimientos de su pecho contra el suyo parecían embriagarla lentamente. —¿Qué esperas para enseñármelas? —preguntó acariciando con su aliento los labios del muchacho.

Sonriendo radiante, el muchacho tomó entre sus brazos a su prometida para llevarla a las gradas. Recostándola en uno de los amplios escalones comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, olvidando por completo que alguien podría pasearse por allí, a pesar de que estuvieran en sábado. Sentado de costado apoyando uno de sus brazos en la grada anterior se mantuvo en equilibrio, aquel lugar no era el más preciso para intentar ese tipo de cosas, pero eso no era algo que el muchacho pudiera razonar en ese momento.

Una y otra vez tomó uno de sus labios entre los suyos, disfrutando inmensamente con aquellos electrizantes contactos. Su calidez, aquella disposición que mostraba, sus pequeñas prendas, comenzaban a hacerlo delirar. En ese momento sus instintos se apoderaron por completo de su razón.

Correspondiendo con la misma pasión al beso de su novio, subió uno de sus brazos para posicionar su mano tras la nuca de Keishii. Deseosa acercó su rostro aún más hacia el suyo haciendo cada vez más íntimo su recorrido por su cálida y dulce boca.

Lentamente su lengua comenzó a acariciar la de su novio iniciando un sensual jugueteo que a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más atrevido y excitante.

Sin poder controlarse del deseo que desbordaba su ser, el muchacho cambió de posición inclinándose sobre la chica hasta quedar encima de ella, apoyó su peso sobre sus piernas y brazos para equilibrarse. Su deseo de estar más cercano a ella se cumplió, su cuerpo se había convertido en una hoguera que deseaba ser alimentada cada vez con más creces. Ansiaba acariciarla, besarla, hacer todo lo que ella le insinuaba desde hacía un tiempo. Sus manos delinearon los contornos de la figura de su novia, extasiados con aquel cálido contacto.

La muchacha separó suavemente su boca de la de Keishii. Sonriendo totalmente complacida deslizó sus labios por el rostro de su novio en un leve caricia hasta posicionarse sobre su cuello. Totalmente seducida por su aroma comenzó a lamerlo despacio, saboreando con deleite su cálida piel.

El joven de la coleta sintió como sus cabellos caían en sus hombros producto de que la chica había intervenido con su mano al acariciar su cabeza. La calidez de los labios de la chica y su lengua rozando su piel hicieron que se estremeciera lenta y deliciosamente, jamás había sentido algo así antes. Siguiendo sus pasos, comenzó a besar uno de sus hombros, la piel que aquella pequeña camiseta con tiritas le dejaba apreciar era considerable. Su perfume a flores lo embriagaba cada vez más, una y otra vez besó aquella parte de su anatomía, deseoso por más, comenzó a mordisquearlos, hambriento de ella, de tomarla solo para él.

Las manos de Hanako se movieron acariciando con ardor la espalda de Keishii, quería adueñarse de cada centímetro de su piel, hacerle sentir que era totalmente suyo y que siempre lo sería.

Una intensa llamarada parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo al ritmo de los besos de su novio, esos besos que la seducían una y otra vez avivando su deseo. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta posarse sobre el trasero del muchacho, totalmente afiebrada lo presionó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a mordisquear deseosa su cuello.

En ese segundo las caricias del joven cesaron, bastante asustado por el apretón de la chica en aquella zona de su cuerpo se detuvo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo. Si alguien los viera. ¡Y si ese alguien fuera un hanyou de cabellos plateados!

Asustado dejó de besarla, levantándose rápidamente para sentarse a un lado de la chica.

—Etto… alguien podría vernos, ¿na? —espetó algo incómodo por el silencio de la chica mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano notablemente nervioso, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

Aún algo agitada se sentó. _"Ya llevamos dos años de novios... hace dos semanas que estoy intentando que nuestra relación sea un poco más íntima...realmente nunca pensé que sería tan fácil... cuando me besaba sentí que sería capaz de..."_ Pensó mirando de reojo al muchacho bastante sonrojada pero con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Hai —afirmó moviéndose despacio hasta que sus brazos rozaron levemente los de él—, al menos sé que papi y mis hermanos no vendrán a este lugar... creen que estoy estudiando con una amiga —comentó traviesamente. _"Él está asustado... siempre supe que Kei es algo tímido, pero no pensé que también lo sería conmigo... en cierto modo es normal...él nunca ha estado con una mujer... es natural que tenga miedo... pero él es solo mío y sé que pronto conseguiré que lo sea totalmente" _Pensó fijando una mirada bastante sugerente sobre su aún sonrojado novio.

Keishii sonrió tomando una de las manos de la chica. Poco a poco intentó calmarse, el deseaba seguir, si no fuera por aquel toque de la chica habría continuado, pero no podía… y menos en un lugar así. Debía ser especial, y después de casados, claro.

Mirando a la chica besó cerca de sus labios. _"Kuso… ¿cómo es que no se da cuenta que es fácil provocarme?... ¿qué pasa con Hana?... y esto va a ser peor a medida que aumentan los días si continúa con esta nueva modalidad… shimatta… no sé si pueda resistir a aquellas tentaciones… se ve muy bonita…"_ Pensó mientras la recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo, sin darse cuenta que ella lo estaba observando.

El sentir la mirada de Keishii recorriendo su cuerpo logró aumentar considerablemente su sonrisa.

Dejó escapar una melodiosa risita antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. —Ai shiteru, Kei —pronunció aferrándose aún más a él.

El muchacho correspondió el abrazo bastante sonrojado mientras sentía como se movían los senos de la chica al contacto con su torso. —Creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy… —comentó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Hanako dejó de lado toda su coquetería, separándose de su novio lo miró con una ceja levemente arqueada. —Me suplicaste que me levantara temprano en sábado para ayudarte a practicar —espetó fastidiada—. ¡Acabamos de llegar! —protestó.

Keishii aún embobado movió la cabeza intentando disipar cualquier pensamiento poco casto que pudiera conservar por lo sucedido minutos atrás. —¡Es que mañana tengo un examen muy importante! —se excusó no muy seguro de sí mismo mirando hacia otro costado bastante nervioso.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió rápidamente del fastidio a la curiosidad. —¿Mañana? —preguntó fijando una inquisidora mirada en su novio. _"¿Examen en Domingo?... eso no puede ser cierto"_ Pensó mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El muchacho asintió sin entender el por que de la desconfianza de su novia, olvidando por completo que su coartada había fallado al tratarse del único día que no podía tener examen—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió mirándola de reojo.

—Porque mañana es domingo, baka —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde pensabas ir? —preguntó intentando parecer indiferente pero sin poder controlar sus notorios celos.

—Etto… tengo que hacer un trabajo con unas compañeras nuevas… ellas me pidieron orientación, tú sabes… no pude negarme… —respondió con una media sonrisa al notar los evidentes celos de su novia.

Hanako reprimió sus crecientes deseos de ir por el balón para lanzarlo sobre la cabeza de Keishii. "_Shimatta... como detesto a sus estúpidas compañeras, son unas descaradas a las que poco les importa que él sea sólo mío..."_ Pensó comenzando a recordar.

Flash back

**Seis meses atrás, Dojo Tendo.**

—¿Por qué tenías que aceptar hacer ese trabajo con esas chicas? —preguntó con una expresión cercana al berrinche—. No me agradan tus compañeras... no te quitan los ojos de encima y se aprovechan de que no estoy cerca para aclarar las cosas... —murmuró por lo bajo.

Las manos del muchacho automáticamente se posaron en la cintura de su novia para acercarla posesivamente a él. —Ninguna es tan bonita como alguien que conozco —respondió guiñándole un ojo, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Eso no quita que ellas se te estén insinuando a cada instante —refunfuñó intentando ignorar su cercanía para mirarlo con seriedad—. Tú estas muy tranquilo porque no tengo compañeros hombres ¿ne? —preguntó ignorando la divertida expresión del muchacho.

—¡Je! dudo que los pocos que estudien en tu clase de decoración estén interesados en muchachas… —comentó divertido—…además, los idiotas siempre me miran raro… —murmuró mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina.

—Papá y los gemelos dicen lo mismo que tú...—comentó relajando su expresión. Sonriendo divertida agregó: —. Siempre buscan excusas para salir de casa cuando estudio con ellos.

—No quiero interrumpir —Desde la entrada de la habitación, Ranko habló notoriamente fastidiada—. Hay tres tipas allá abajo que vienen a estudiar contigo... deberías ir a buscarlas porque están mirando muy raro a papá —agregó frunciendo el ceño.

El joven de la coleta rió nervioso llevando a su novia de la mano hacia la sala, temiendo por lo que pasara luego.

Segundos después ya habían bajado, Ranma había sido llevado por su hija menor hacia la cocina para evitar que las fervorosas adolescentes siguieran mirándolo tan insinuantemente.

—¡Kei-chaaan! ¡Qué lindo! ¡Gracias por aceptar ayudarnos en nuestros primeros trabajos! —sonrió radiante Hotaru. Se trataba de una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, rápidamente se acercó al muchacho para tomarlo del brazo, olvidando por completo la presencia de su novia.

—Hotaru tiene razón —afirmó Eiko fijando su embelesada mirada esmeralda en el rostro de un nervioso Keishii—, además eres muy amable al recibirnos en tu casa —añadió empujando suavemente a Hanako para tomarse del otro brazo del muchacho.

Otra jovencita de cabellos morenos intervino colocándose al frente del muchacho a pocos centímetros. —¡Kei-chan me prometió que yo sería la primera! —refunfuñó tomándolo de la camisa.

Una vena comenzó a marcarse en la sien de Hanako, completamente furiosa tomó por la coleta al muchacho para jalarlo bruscamente hacia ella, logrando de este modo que todas las chicas se separaran por completo de su novio.

—No es necesario que toquen tanto a mi prometido —gruñó haciendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras—. Se supone que solo van a estudiar... y no necesitan estar tan cerca para eso —advirtió mirando de forma amenazante a las muchachas.

Keishii se quejó por la manera poco delicada de su novia de atraerlo hacia ella. —Eso… eso es cierto… —agregó intimidado por su mirada furiosa—. Vamos al dojo, allí podremos practicar con más tranquilidad… —agregó tratando de recomponer compostura.

Media hora después, Hanako los observaba desde la entrada del Dojo con una expresión de evidente enfado.

"_Aprovechadas...ya terminaron de organizar su estúpido trabajo... ¿hasta cuándo piensan estar mirando con esa cara a Keishii?..."_ Pensó comenzando a creer que lo mejor sería que las invitase a irse de la casa de su novio.

—Kei-chan... onegai... enséñanos algo de defensa... —habló Eiko con un tono exageradamente meloso.

—Es tan difícil ser bonita… tenemos que aprender de defendernos de los pervertidos que abundan en la calle… —comentó Hotaru con los ojos vidriosos acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho.

En su máximo esplendor Keishii comenzó a exhibirse, haciendo katas, mostrando su extraordinaria habilidad producto genético y de entrenamiento de varios años.

—Como pueden ver… estas posturas son tanto de defensa como de ataque, deben tener mucha concentración, es fundamental… presten atención también a las posturas, y la mirada siempre fija al contrincante… —comentó seriamente mirando a sus alumnas.

Hanako dejó de pensar en asesinar a las compañeras de su novio. Por algunos minutos el centro de su atención fue Keishii y cada uno de sus ágiles movimientos.

Sonrojada siguió cada uno de los poderosos ataques que él dirigía hacia un enemigo imaginario.

Sonriendo embobada suspiró levemente.

—¡Kei-chaaan! ¡Ayúdame a ponerme en una postura de defensa! —espetó Kaori tomándolo de un brazo.

El muchacho miró nervioso a su novia quien parecía bastante enfadada con la actitud de las tres muchachitas. —Etto… está bien… —asintió mientras ayudaba a la chica a colocar sus brazos a la altura de su rostro—. Tienes que colocar una pierna más adelante… una de tus manos protege tu rostro y otra debes ubicarla hacia fuera para atacar… —espetó intentando no acercarse tanto a la muchacha para evitar un desastre con su prometida.

La jovencita de cabellos negros sonrió pícaramente mientras retrocedía algunos pasos para chocar su espalda con el torso de su maestro. —¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¡Eres un estupendo maestro! ¿puedo venir todos los días a tomar clases? —comentó mientras sus ojos color miel brillaban intensamente.

Hanako observó a su novio retroceder sonriendo nervioso. Rápidamente avanzó hacia la chica que aún mantenía su postura defensiva pero estaba totalmente desconcentrada.

—No, no puedes —pronunció antes de barrer con uno de sus pies los de la chica, logrando que esta perdiera la estabilidad y cayera sentada al piso—. Es vital mantener la concentración —comentó dedicando una sonrisa triunfal a la muchacha que solo atinaba a mirarla algo asustada—. Lo siento, pero mi prometido no da clases en el Dojo aún —espetó avanzando hacia Keishii, rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del chico lo acercó hacia ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Oji-san es el encargado de hacer las clases, pero no creo que a tía Akane le agrade mucho verlas por aquí —añadió fingiendo tristeza—, pero si quieren yo puedo enseñarles... practico artes marciales desde que tengo memoria —propuso con una mirada que dejaba claro que si aceptaban la pasarían mal...muy mal.

Fin flash back

—¿También tendré que enseñarles a tus nuevas compañeras que no me gusta que le coqueteen a mi novio? —preguntó Hanako cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando fieramente a Keishii.

—Esa vez estabas muy celosa, ¿na? —sonrió el joven de la coleta mirando seductor a su novia—. Tienes un prometido demasiado apuesto… ¿no crees? —rió divertido.

—Y muy engreído —respondió dedicándole una media sonrisa—. Más que celosa estaba molesta; detesto a las mujeres que se fingen débiles para coquetearle a alguien.

—Por eso me gustas tanto… —respondió al instante mientras se ponía de pie para luego tomarla de la cintura acercándola a su torso—. En realidad no van a ir esas chicas al Dojo… era una broma… —agregó mirando intensamente a su novia—. ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar?

—¿Por qué te gusto tanto? —preguntó mirándolo coqueta—. Espera no respondas —sonrió colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios—... te gusto porque soy encantadora, bonita, inteligente, y simplemente genial en todo lo que me propongo hacer.

—Todo eso y más… —respondió totalmente adulador rozando sus labios con los de su novia—. ¿Aceptas mi propuesta? —preguntó insistente ciñendo su estrecha cintura.

Hanako rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii. —Hai, acepto —sonrió besando tiernamente los labios del muchacho—. Tu maravillosa novia quiere que la lleves a tomar un helado —respondió olvidando por completo los celos que sentía minutos atrás.

—Entonces llevaré a mi encantadora y maravillosa novia donde desee… —murmuró por lo bajo uniéndose nuevamente a ella en un dulce beso, olvidando por completo del motivo inicial por el que habían ido a la escuela.

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en uno de los supermercados de la gran metrópoli de Tokyo…

Kagome buscaba los víveres necesarios para la semana mientras intentaba controlar a su esposo que deseaba llevarse todas las latas de ramen que había en las estanterías. Una sonrisa alumbró su rostro, nada había cambiado desde que lo conoció. Su primer visita al supermercado había sido muy parecida.

Caminando algunos pasos más llegó a la sección de ropa. Sonrió enternecida ante las pequeñas camisetitas y pantaloncillos. Sus niños, aunque le costaba admitirlo, ya eran todos unos hombres. Pero, en poco tiempo, tendría oportunidad de comprar algún vestidito o jardinero, ya que Izayoi y Shigeru estaban pensando en tener un bebé.

Todo iba muy bien con su familia, las cosas con Ryoko se habían armonizado, pero todavía seguía molestándola para no perder la costumbre. Ranko por su parte era adorable, como siempre lo había sido desde pequeña, le había enseñado muchas recetas que tuvieron un éxito enorme, la pequeña cocinaba excelente.

Solo estaba pasando por un gran problema: su Mamoru quería casarse con aquella muchachita, hacía algunos meses que insistía con esa idea que ella declinaba haciéndolo cambiar de tema. Su otro gemelo, Shinichi, seguía estudiando como el niño bueno que siempre fue.

La sección que más detestaba del supermercado era la de la ropa; nunca entendería cual era la obsesión de las mujeres por coleccionar prendas.

Su mujer seguía entretenida mirando ropa para bebés. _"Kuso... lo único que pido es que ni uno de mis nietos tenga los genes pervertidos de Miroku...el idiota no ha dejado de insinuar que hará todo lo posible para que nuestros nietos sigan sus enseñanzas...keh... como si eso fuera posible"_ Pensó cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía con la mirada a Kagome.

—Oe, Kagome... ¿por qué demonios tenemos que estar mirando estas cosas? —preguntó con evidente fastidio—. Iza-chan ni siquiera está esperando un bebé.

—Pero son tiernas… ¿no crees? —sonrió con los ojos brillosos mientras tomaba un par de pequeños vestiditos de color amarillo pálido y lila—. Veo que elegiste lo que vas a comprar… —comentó con una pequeña gotita al reparar los dos carritos llenos de ramen, chocolate para derretir y crema.

—¡Keh! Sólo un par de cosas, nos faltan muchas cosas aún —espetó mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposa—. ¿Por qué diablos miras vestidos? Cuando mi princesa tenga un bebé será un niño, estoy seguro —agregó acercándose hacia Kagome—. ¿O crees que Mamoru nos dará un nieto antes que su hermana? —preguntó con clara diversión al notar el gesto aprensivo de su mujer.

—Puedes devolver las latas de chocolate y de crema… —sonrió fríamente la mujer viéndose realmente aterradora.

—¡Oe!... ¡¿qué... qué demonios te pasa, onna?! —tartamudeó retrocediendo en un acto reflejo—. Yo... so... solo estaba bromeando... —añadió tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible.

—No lo parecía… hablabas en serio… —se derrumbó la mujer dejando de lado aquella sonrisa para mostrar una expresión de niña pequeña—. ¿Crees que Mamo-chan quiera casarse por eso? —comentó mostrando por completo su debilidad.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, el hanyou, se acercó —¡Keh! No digas tonterías —habló mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Kagome—, si algo así hubiese pasado ya lo sabría y no es el caso... llevan años juntos ¿por qué te molesta tanto que quieran formar una familia? —preguntó mirándola intensamente—. A su edad nosotros ya teníamos a Iza-chan.

Kagome sonrió realizada al sentirse protegida entre los brazos de su compañero. —Es cierto, pasó mucho tiempo… —comentó con una voz melosa—. Está bien, te dejo que lleves el chocolate y la crema, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… —sonrió haciéndose por completo la desentendida de la pregunta del hanyou. Para distraerlo acarició con sus manos el cuello del medio demonio y lo besó muy cerca de sus labios—. ¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros?

—Eso me gusta mucho —respondió regalándole una sugerente mirada, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo agregó: —, te dije que sería muy bueno...volver a tener tiempo solo para nosotros... —sonrió recorriéndola con la mirada sin mucho disimulo.

—Muy bueno… —murmuró la pelinegra acercando sus labios a los de su esposo para besarlo embelesada, olvidando por completo el lugar donde estaban.

Akane avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo de los dulces —No puedo creer que luego de todos estos años sigas desconfiando de mi comida —comentó con claro resentimiento mirando de reojo a su esposo, quien empujaba el carrito claramente fastidiado.

El hombre negó con la cabeza tratando de parecer convincente. —Yo no desconfío de toda tu comida, solo de algunos platillos… —comentó murmurando por lo bajo temiendo la ira de su esposa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Akane deteniéndose para mirarlo inquisidoramente.

Ranma rió tontamente fingiendo demencia. —¡Na… nada! Etto… decía que tu mejor platillo es el arroz… ¡te queda delicioso con salsa de soja! —espetó haciendo exagerados gestos de énfasis para parecer más creíble.

Akane le regaló una dulce sonrisa. —¿Lo dices en serio, anata? —preguntó con un suave tono de voz—. Entonces voy a cocinar toda esta semana solo para ti mi amor...

—Ha… hai… —asintió embobado tomando las manos de su esposa, su sonrisa seguía causando estragos en su proceder desde que se habían conocido. Desafortunadamente no escuchó lo último que pronunció la mujer.

—Hai, entonces lo haré todos los días —afirmó con una radiante sonrisa mientras continuaba avanzando por el pasillo.

Ranma bajó a tierra sintiendo un presentimiento aterrador. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. En el segundo que siguió a su esposa, distraído miró hacia el corredor de la ropa, y se percató de una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente, demasiado para un lugar público. Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse para darse cuenta que se trataba del hanyou con la sacerdotisa por los cabellos plateados y su forma de proceder. —¡Je! hay cosas que no cambian… —comentó divertido señalando disimuladamente el "show" a su mujer.

Akane rió abiertamente. —Vamos a saludar —comentó sonriente para luego acercarse hacia la pareja que seguía besándose como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor—. ¿Piensan tener otro bebé? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Inuyasha se separó rápidamente de su mujer. —¡Kuso! ¿Es que no saben respetar la intimidad ajena? —bufo fastidiado.

Kagome sonrió levemente sonrojada, pero en menos de dos segundos olvidó el pequeño "incidente". —¡Ohayou! ¿cómo están?

—Bien, observábamos el pequeño show que montaron para algunos… —comentó divertido señalando con disimulo un grupo de adolescentes que aplaudían con admiración a la pareja.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de Inuyasha. Podía escuchar a la perfección los comentarios de los malditos mocosos y ya comenzaban a molestarle los "quiero tener esa energía cuando sea así de grande".

Solo necesitó de un gruñido y una mirada asesina para dispersar al grupo de curiosos.

—Malditos mocosos entrometidos —masculló sin poder evitar que una triunfal sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—Creo que ustedes están disfrutando mucho su tiempo a solas —comentó divertida Akane mientras se tomaba del brazo de su esposo—, tienes que entenderlos anata... imagínate lo que debió ser estar siempre acompañados por cuatro niños curiosos —agregó con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Es cierto, deben estar aprovechando el tiempo que les quitaron todos estos años… —rió divertido el hombre de la trenza acercando a su esposa a su cuerpo.

—¡Qué cosas dicen! —balbuceó totalmente roja la sacerdotisa.

—Realmente estábamos mirando ropa para nuestro nieto —habló Inuyasha mirando con fingida inocencia a Ranma—, ya saben... Shinichi ya es todo un hombre y en cualquier momento puede darnos una sorpresa...

—Deja de decir idioteces —bufó Akane sin tomar en cuenta en lo más mínimo al hanyou, todo lo contrario a su esposo.

Ranma se paralizó totalmente traumatizado. —¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te han dicho algo? —preguntó totalmente indignado.

—Inuyasha está mintiendo, eso no es verdad… mi niño solo piensa en estudiar —afirmó muy segura Kagome.

—¡Keh! Uno nunca sabe... —comentó relajadamente el hanyou sin prestarle atención a Ranma, quien se alteraba considerablemente a cada segundo que pasaba.

El hombre de ojos azules tomó del haori al hanyou. —¡Kuso! ¡Explícame ahora mismo por qué rayos me estas diciendo eso! ¿viste algo? ¡O solo estas diciendo estupideces!? —espetó alterado.

—¡Ranma! —Akane tomó del brazo a su esposo alejándolo suavemente de Inuyasha—. ¿Qué no ves que solo lo hace para molestarte anata?

—Eres muy fácil de engañar —comentó Inuyasha riendo abiertamente.

El hombre de la trenza recompuso compostura. —Je… tú no sabes que es lo que vi la semana pasada… cuando Hanako vino a quedarse la tarde en el dojo… —sonrió abiertamente.

Una gota apareció en la frente de la mujer de cabellos azabaches. Realmente nunca cambiarían, seguían siendo los mismos niños de antes.

—¡Temee! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! —preguntó Inuyasha mirando a Ranma con claras intenciones asesinas.

Akane bufó fastidiada, prefirió no prestarles atención y dedicarse a mirar la ropa junto a Kagome.

—No te voy a contar, es un secreto… se lo prometí a mi hijo… —rió radiante colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Inuyasha presionó con fuerza sus puños, tratando de parecer indiferente respondió con una sonrisa apretada: —Voy a asesinar a tu hijo si le hizo algo a mi princesita.

—¡Je! solo estaba bromeando… que poco sentido del humor tienes… —suspiró resignado mientras tomaba a su esposa del brazo nuevamente—. ¿Seguimos con las compras?... —inquirió jalándola levemente hacia él—…ah, Inuyasha, no sé si te comenté… pero Hanako y Keishii salieron hoy… —sonrió totalmente radiante.

—¡Ranma! —protestó Akane dejándose llevar por su marido—. ¿Por qué tenías que molestarlo así?...¡Baka!... ¿no te das cuenta que ahora no dejará en paz a nuestro hijo?

—¡Je! él es un Saotome y sabrá como resolverlo… —comentó fingiendo naturalidad mientras pensaba que en cuanto su hijo se enterase de esto lo perseguiría por toda la casa para golpearlo—. A qué me recuerda esto… —murmuró por lo bajo taciturno mientras seguía caminando a un lado de su esposa por los extensos pasillos del supermercado.

Akane frunció el ceño —A veces te comportas como tu padre, Ranma —espetó mirando de reojo a su ahora traumatizado esposo.

—¿De… de verdad crees eso tamb... —se interrumpió Ranma que había estado a punto de confesar que había pensado algo parecido—. Kuso, yo soy mucho más apuesto, fuerte e inteligente que oyaji… —bufó por lo bajo bastante indignado.

—Pero metes en problemas a tu hijo como él lo hacía contigo —comentó Akane con una media sonrisa—. ¿Sabias que Keishii dice que es más apuesto, inteligente y fuerte que su padre? —preguntó divertida.

—Mocoso egocéntrico… —farfulló por lo bajo mirando hacia el suelo aún en la misma postura, nadie podría superarlo en esas tres cualidades, aunque tuviera cien años.

—Igual a su padre —afirmó una sonriente Akane dejando atrás a su esposo.

El hombre de la trenza quedó estático en el mismo lugar pensando si realmente comenzaba a parecerse a su padre. Bastante traumatizado levantó la cabeza. —¡Oe, Akane! —exclamó para llamar su atención. La mujer volteó mirándolo curiosamente—. ¿Crees que me quedaré calvo? —preguntó aún a la misma distancia, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca y causando algunas risitas del público.

Akane rió abiertamente —Baka —pronunció suavemente una vez que estuvo al lado de Ranma—, físicamente no te pareces a tu padre y me alegro por eso —sonrió acariciando con ternura las mejillas de su esposo—. No vas a quedarte calvo —agregó mirándolo divertida— y creo que cada día que pasa te pones más guapo —afirmó elevando considerablemente el ya gigantesco ego de su esposo.

Notas finales de las autoras:

Empezamos con una escena de "acción" jeje… ¿les gustó?, pensamos que al ser hija de Inuyasha, Hanako tendría los mismos instintos de su papi… bueno, eso ya lo demostramos en su personalidad en sus distintas etapas… pero ahora ya ven su faceta pervie… muy parecida a la de nuestro Inu-chan… :-P también en cuanto a su forma posesiva de ser… las admiradoras de Kei-chan van a tener que pensárselo mejor para inventar una excusa para verlo… xP

¿Se imaginan una filita de mini-Mirokus nietos siguiendo las enseñanza de su abuelo? xD… me reí mucho pensando en esa posibilidad… esperemos que los hijos de Izayoi salgan igual a su padre… xP

Como ven Inuyasha y Kagome no cambian nunca… la energía es algo que no les falta xP Ran-chan sigue todavía con temor a la comida de su esposa… pero se emboba igual de fácil que cuando tenían dieciséis años… xp

Por favor, ¿nos dejan un comentario? Sugerencias, críticas, halagos… ) todo es bien recibido.

Besos,

Sakura

Palabras en japonés

Hai: sí

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldita sea

Ai shiteru: te amo

Baka: idiota

Etto: Uhm

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa( ¿no?, ¿Cierto?) Las chicas usan la particula ne y los chicos el na

Onegai: Por favor

Oji-san: tío

Oe: Oye

Onna: Mujer

Anata: mi amor , querido. Significa tú, pero es el modo en que las mujeres se dirigen a su novio , pareja

Ohayou: Buenos días

Temee: Forma bastante agresiva y grosera de decir tú (lease maldito pero con intenciones asesinas xp)

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal (puede ser viejo)


	12. Epílogo, segunda parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos :)

Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo esta secuela de la secuela de la secuela xp, que a estas alturas ya tiene como 70 páginas así que tienen de está historia hasta el próximo año xp o casi fin de año.

_**Epílogo, segunda parte**_

Como lo habían decidido, una hora después, se encontraban en la heladería más popular de Nerima. Sentados en un sillón de colores celestes y azules, disfrutaban de su helado. La jovencita había elegido de chocolate, al igual que Inuyasha, adoraba ese sabor. Keishii, por su parte, había elegido menta con un granizado de chocolate.

Un leve sonrojo asomaba las mejillas del muchacho al ver a su novia probar con tanto gusto aquel dulce, distraídamente se acercó más a ella hasta casi quedar pegados. —¿Me das un poquito? —preguntó mirándola intensamente, deseando probar aquel sabor de los labios de su prometida.

Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hanako. —¿Qué me darás a cambio? —preguntó manteniéndole la mirada.

Keishii sintió un escalofrío. —¿Un… un beso? —preguntó bastante consternado por la sugerente mirada de su novia.

Hanako se movió lentamente sobre el sillón arrimándose aún más hacía su cuerpo —Mejora la oferta... —susurró casi rozando sus labios.

Totalmente aterrado por la cercanía de los tentadores labios de su prometida se mantuvo estático. —To… todos mis man… mangas —balbuceó con su corazón a punto de estallar.

—¿Todos? —preguntó Hanako con claro entusiasmo—. Etto... aún no es suficiente —añadió recuperando su coqueta postura.

—¿No…? —preguntó el joven levemente irritado, su tesoro de mangas era lo segundo más valioso que tenía. La chica comenzó a acercarse más mirándolo provocativamente.

—¡Est… está bien! También te doy… te doy… mi camiseta autografiada por el seiyuu de Hiroshi-sama —murmuró bastante asustado por la proximidad de su novia. Era el objeto con más valor que tenía, la conservaba igual que siempre desde que la consiguió hacía unos diez años atrás, pero en ese caso no podía arriesgarse o perdería su vida en las manos de su propio suegro.

Hanako lo miró asombrada. —¡Te amo! —exclamó abrazando al muchacho—. Te regalo mi helado —sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios—. ¿No te vas a arrepentir después, ne? —preguntó regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

El muchacho suspiró resignado. Nadie había tocado ese tesoro después que el seiyuu se la había dado, ni siquiera su hermana menor, mucho menos ella. —Ha… hai… —asintió con cara de niño con berrinche a punto de un lloriqueo.

—No pongas esa cara —sonrió traviesamente Hanako—, voy a cuidarlos como si fueran nuestros hijos —afirmó con seriedad.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, ya no le quedaba otra. Quizás cuando se casaran lograría recuperar sus tesoros.

Aquellas últimas palabras que la jovencita de cabellos azabaches pronunció fueron escuchadas por uno de sus hermanos, Shinichi, mientras venía del brazo con su novia. Sorprendido y bastante traumatizado arrastró a la jovencita hasta quedar a un lado de la pareja.

—¿¡Qué hijos!? —gritó totalmente escandalizado olvidando por completo todo recato.

Con una evidente mueca de fastidio, Hanako, miró a su hermano —Hola, Shinichi —bufó separándose de su novio—, de los hijos que ya tuvimos y nunca te diste cuenta...¡Baka! ¿No te enseñaron nuestros padres que meterse en conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

—¡Kuso! deja de decir cosas así entonces… —suspiró bastante aliviado el pelinegro.

Keishii miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermana menor. —¿No deberías estar en un examen? Últimamente estás saliendo demasiado… —farfulló bastante celoso.

—¡Konnichiwa, Hana-chan! —sonrió Ranko ignorando por completo a su hermano —. ¿Nos vamos? —agregó mirando a Shinichi con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Por qué? Si habíamos quedado en venir aquí… —respondió el muchacho fingiendo distraimiento, totalmente intencionado de quedarse allí para vigilar a su hermana.

—Pero nosotros también seremos vigilados si nos quedamos aquí, anata —susurró Ranko mirando con extremada dulzura a su novio—. ¿Por qué no vamos a otra heladería? —sonrió acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas.

Hanako volteó los ojos, estaba segura que ella y Keishii no se veían tan extremadamente melosos.

El medio demonio de cabellos negros se mantuvo suspendido, como si flotara en una nube, sonriendo embobado, dejándose llevar por las dulces palabras de su novia.

Keishii rió burlón. Realmente el hermano de su novia era muy fácil de convencer. —¡Oe, par de tórtolos! —espetó con evidente sarcasmo comenzando a molestarse por la cercanía entre sus rostros. —Aún estamos aquí por si no se dieron cuenta… —comentó mordaz como si quisiera traspasarlos.

Ranko miró molesta a su hermano, tomando de la mano a su novio avanzó hasta sentarse en la misma mesa junto a ellos —Nos quedamos —afirmó mirando con una media sonrisa la expresión de fastidio de Keishii.

—¡Je! como quieran… —respondió el joven de la coleta. No sería la primera vez que en una de sus citas tuvieran espías. Ya había ocurrido miles de veces, hasta quizás peores, con los dos gemelos juntos o Inuyasha de lejos, pero eso, afortunadamente, solo había sucedido una vez.

Flash back

—¿No podían tener su bendita cita más temprano? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando con absoluta seriedad a Keishii.

—Yo… etto… prometo que volveremos temprano —atinó a responder el muchacho de la coleta bastante intimidado. A lo único que le tenía miedo era a la ira de su suegro.

—Antes de las diez de la noche o prometo que vas a sufrir cada una de mis técnicas —pronunció Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa realmente atemorizante se formaba en su rostro.

Keishii no pudo morir del susto ya que en ese instante Hanako llegó a la sala.

—Gomen ne —sonrió mirando algo sonrojada a Keishii—, yo... etto no quise tardar... pero es que no sabia que...—La muchacha se interrumpió al sentir la curiosa mirada de su padre sobre ella—. Ya estoy aquí... oka-san dijo que te esperaba papi... —pronunció rogando que Inuyasha se olvidara completamente de ella.

Fascinado, Keishii observó de pies a cabeza a su novia, olvidando que Inuyasha se encontraba a su lado. La jovencita se veía hermosa con aquel vestido de gasa color azul. Tenía un pequeño escote que mostraba su delicada y blanca piel, llegaba hasta sus rodillas, era extremadamente femenino.

—Ka.. kawaii… —atinó a murmurar totalmente atontado.

Hanako besó suavemente una de las mejillas de su padre —Nosotros ya nos vamos, papi —Le sonrió para luego avanzar hasta su novio. Tomando su mano comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida—. Matta...

—¡Keh! ¿Ya olvidaste las condiciones, princesa? —sonrió de medio lado Inuyasha—. Shinichi y Mamoru van con ustedes.

Keishii se detuvo estático, la mirada de su novia era amenazante. Esto de las condiciones era su culpa, jamás se lo perdonaría. En ese segundo comenzó a toser nervioso.

—No creo que Shinichi y Mamoru quieran acompañarnos —sonrió la muchacha intentando fingir indiferencia.

Diez minutos después caminaba en dirección al cine escoltada por sus hermanos y su novio.

—Chikuso...¿qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó mirando con resentimiento a Shinichi y Mamoru.

—¡Puedes ir con mi hermana, Shinichi! Te autorizo por esta vez… —espetó el muchacho sonriendo internamente, ella a esta hora estaba haciendo sus tareas y estaba seguro que su padre jamás la dejaría salir.

El muchacho de cabellos largos frunció el ceño. —¡Sé perfectamente que ella está estudiando ahora! Y además tío Ranma jamás permitiría que saliera con ella a estas horas… —comentó fastidiado.

—Y si Shinichi no estuviera... yo no los abandonaría, baka —sonrió de medio lado Mamoru—. Ya resígnate de una vez.

—Kuso… ¿no tienes que salir con Ryo-chan?, oí decir que hasta pensabas casarte con ella… ¿por qué la dejaste sola una noche de sábado? —preguntó suspicaz Keishii.

—Porque ya estuvimos juntos y a solas —respondió pronunciando con especial énfasis la ultima palabra— toda la tarde.

—¡¿Podrían cerrar la boca de una maldita vez?! —exclamó la muchacha ya bastante aburrida del intercambio de opiniones entre su novio y sus hermanos.

Mamoru se acercó a Hanako. —Oe, no te enojes... eres afortunada —sonrió de medio lado rodeándola con uno de sus brazos—, tienes una cita con tres chicos muy fuertes.

Luego de que la chica se separara bastante molesta de los brazos de su hermano, Keishii atinó a acercarse más a ella. —Oe… no era mi intención provocar esto, tú lo sabes… —susurró por lo bajo intentando reconciliarse.

Hanako suspiró resignada. —Ya lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado que nuestra primera cita fuese sin mis hermanos —comentó tomándose del brazo de Keishii.

—De alguna forma lograremos distraerlos… no te preocupes, a Keishii Saotome no le asusta ningún reto… —murmuró taciturnamente en el oído de la jovencita.

—Oyaji si te asusta —rió divertido Mamoru interviniendo en la conversación de los muchachos.

—A ustedes también y prefiero no mencionar como le temen a oka-chan —comentó Hanako con una burlesca sonrisa.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, esa etapa ya la superamos! —respondió Shinichi fingiendo demencia.

—¿Todavía le tienen miedo a tía Kagome? Pero si ella es encantadora… —sonrió divertido Keishii sacándoles la lengua en señal de burla.

—Como se nota que no la conoces cuando está enojada —murmuró Mamoru sin poder evitar que una mueca de terror se formase en su rostro.

—Cobardes —comentó Hanako con clara diversión—, oka-chan nunca ha logrado asustarme —afirmó ya más relajada y comenzado a disfrutar de lo incómodos que se sentían sus hermanos con la conversación.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¿Te acuerdas cuando no estudiaste en tu último examen de matemáticas en la primaria? —comentó divertido Shinichi. —Oka-chan estaba enfurecida… y tú me pediste ayuda después porque morías de miedo que ella te regañara de nuevo de esa forma… —sonrió al evocar aquellos dorados recuerdos.

—También recuerdo a una niña de siete años diciendo "Mamo-chan, onegai... no le digas a oka-chan que quebré el jarrón que nos regaló la abuela para navidad" —agregó Mamoru mirando con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia a la sonrojada jovencita—. Pobre Buyo... él se sacrificó por ti...

—Tantas veces que te salvamos Hana —rió divertido Keishii. —¿Te acuerdas cuando peleaste con todos los niños de nuestro curso en primero de secundaria? —comentó burlón. —Acabaste con ellos pero tu ropa quedó a la miseria… y tuviste que ir a la enfermería por un par de heridas… pero tu excelente mejor amigo lo ocultó todo de oka-chan…

Hanako miró con una ceja levemente arqueada a su novio —Mi excelente mejor amigo no lo hizo gratis...¿ya olvidaste que hice tu tarea de historia por una semana? —preguntó aún algo resentida por su chantaje—. Te pedí ayuda para superarme Shinichi, no por miedo a mamá y ese estúpido jarrón se quebró porque Buyo se me atravesó —espetó mirando con seriedad a sus hermanos.

Keishii rió pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su novia. —Esa fue la mejor semana de mi vida… nunca la profesora nos había dado tantas cosas que hacer… —sonrió triunfal—. Oe, miren… ya estamos llegando… oigan… Mamoru, Shinichi… ¿qué les puedo dar a cambio para que nos dejen seguir en paz con nuestra cita a solas? —preguntó por última vez, realmente no deseaba tener un par de chaperones esa noche.

Hanako sonrió, suavemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Keishii. Sabía que sus hermanos no aceptarían dejarlos solos, pero valía la pena ver a su novio intentarlo.

Mamoru miró al muchacho con una ceja levemente arqueada. —Invítame al cine a ver la misma película que ustedes —espetó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Oí que verían una de aventuras y acción, hace mucho tiempo que no voy al cine… también me uno a la propuesta de Mamoru… —sonrió divertido Shinichi.

—Kuso… al menos lo intenté Hana… —susurró por lo bajo para que solo lo escuchara su novia.

Hanako besó suavemente las mejillas de su novio. —A Keishii Saotome no le asustan los retos —susurró en su oído—, estoy segura que lograrás que estemos a solas...

Media hora después, ya se encontraban ubicados en sus asientos mirando una película de aventuras, los gemelos se habían sentado atrás para asegurarse de que no escaparan su hermana menor con su novio, pero a pesar de eso, en ese momento estaban muy abstraídos en la escena de acción.

Esa noche la Luna estaba en eclipse con la Tierra y el Sol, por lo tanto solamente se podía ver una sombra en su lugar, como si ésta hubiera desaparecido de la órbita que giraba. Efectivamente, se trataba de la noche de luna nueva. En pocos minutos, tanto Inuyasha como sus hijos perderían sus poderes hasta que los primeros rayos tenues de luz del sol inundaran el planeta donde vivían.

Keishii miró de reojo a su novia. —¿Crees que realmente planeen quedarse con nosotros hasta que termine la cita? —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose a ella.

—Déjalos que hagan lo que quieran —sonrió la muchacha levantando el posa brazos para luego rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su novio—, lo más probable es que pronto se olviden de nosotros... creo que les gustó la película —comentó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y si nos están viendo y le cuentan a Inuyasha? —preguntó aun bastante desconfiado, pero sumamente atraído por la cercanía de la jovencita.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que bese a mi novio? —preguntó antes de unir sus labios en un suave beso. Su boca se movió con extrema lentitud sobre la de su novio, dándose el placer de saborear el adictivo sabor de su boca—. Papi no podría regañarme por eso —comentó de forma traviesa una vez que separó sus labios de los de Keishii.

—No, en realidad no… —sonrió el joven de la coleta besando nuevamente los labios de su prometida. Con disimulo miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos de la muchacha y notó un cambio en ellos, se habían convertido en humanos. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes!, por la mañana había escuchado el noticiero pero no había prestado atención cuando anunciaron aquel detalle.

—¡Hana! ¡Es noche de Luna nueva, tus hermanos perdieron sus poderes! —sonrió realizado mirando con complicidad a la chica—. ¿Crees que si disimuladamente nos retiramos de aquí lo noten? Parecen muy entretenidos con la película… y además ya no tienen sus poderes…

La sonrisa de la muchacha aumentó considerablemente —Sácame de aquí... —respondió mirándolo traviesamente—. No se darán cuenta de nada y cuando lo hagan ya será muy tarde...

Minutos después ambos se encontraban caminando bajo la luz de las farolas en una calle importante de la ciudad. Ambos caminaban libremente disfrutando de su compañía mutua, sin terceros que los perturbaran.

—¡Je! realmente fue pan comido salir de allí… —sonrió abiertamente el muchacho—. Te lo dije, no existen retos para Keishii Saotome…

Fin flash back

Hanako miró a su distraído novio. —¿Kei, ya no quieres mi helado? —preguntó con una inmensa sonrisa al recordar lo que el muchacho había estado dispuesto a entregarle a cambio de su postre.

—Kuso… pensé que había sido una broma… ¿en verdad vas a quedarte con mis tesoros? ¿serías capaz de adueñarte de mis más preciadas joyas? —comentó con cara de niño con berrinche para hacerle sentir culpa a su novia.

—¡¿Le diste tus mangas?! ¿Los mismos que nunca quisiste prestarme? —preguntó Ranko mirando sorprendida y con cierto resentimiento a su hermano.

—Claro que soy capaz... hicimos un trato —espetó Hanako evitando la mirada lastimera del muchacho.

—Kuso… estoy perdido… —murmuró por lo bajo bastante frustrado.

—Baka… pero quizás podrás recuperarlos cuando se casen… es decir, dentro de un buen tiempo… —comentó burlón Shinichi.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... ah y la camiseta con el autógrafo del seiyuu de Hiroshi-sama —comentó sonriente Hanako acercando el helado de su novio hacia ella—, siempre serán míos —agregó antes de llevar una cucharada con un poco de helado de menta a su boca.

—¿Por qué se los entregaste tan fácilmente? —preguntó curiosa la muchacha de cabellos azulados—. Siempre dijiste que una niña no podía ni siquiera tocar tus tesoros...

—Kuso, deja de molestar niña y pide tu helado… —farfulló Keishii bastante molesto. No quería decir el motivo por el que había entregado aquellos objetos tan preciados. Había sido muy difícil, pero al menos consiguió que Hanako no intentase acercarse nuevamente a él de aquella forma tan insinuante que comenzaba a volverlo loco, cada vez más.

—No quiero —espetó mirando a los ojos a su hermano e ignorando las miradas de su novio y de su cuñada—, tienes que contármelo... no es normal que mi hermano "Nunca voy a dejar que nadie toque mis tesoros" los regale como si nada...

Shinichi observaba divertido como su novia molestaba a su cuñado. Realmente era divertido ver aquella expresión de evidente fastidio en el rostro del muchacho de la coleta.

—¡Kuso! ¿quieres acabar con la poca paciencia que tengo? —espetó bastante alterado Keishii mirando amenazadoramente a la muchacha de cabellos azulados.

—¡Sólo te estoy preguntando! —farfulló la muchacha paseando su mirada entre Hanako y Keishii—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que él te diera tan fácil sus tesoros? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su cuñada.

Sonriendo alegremente Hanako respondió: —Nada... solo le pregunté que me daría a cambio —habló fingiendo inocencia mientras miraba de soslayo a Keishii.

El muchacho de la coleta suspiró desencantado. Había tirado a la basura, prácticamente, todos sus tesoros pensando que ella quería intentar algo, pero solamente lo había hecho para molestarlo—. ¿Solo por eso? —preguntó casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Te parece poco mi helado? —preguntó divertida Hanako— , ¿pensaste algo más? —agregó mirándolo coqueta, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su hermano y Ranko.

Keishii tosió bastante sonrojado fingiendo demencia. —Nan… nandemonai… —respondió devorándose a toda velocidad lo que quedaba de su helado.

—¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó bastante desconfiado Shinichi mirando inquisidoramente a ambos.

—Anata... —La voz de Ranko logró transformar por arte de magia la expresión de Shinichi en algo parecido a la de un tierno cachorrito—. ¿Luego me llevarías al cine?

—Donde tú quieras… ¿qué película quieres ver, mi pequeña? —sonrió embobado tomando una de las manos de su novia para besarla delicadamente. Había olvidado por completo la presencia de la otra pareja.

—Una romántica —sonrió dedicándole una dulce mirada—, me gusta ver ese tipo de películas solo contigo... —comentó subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de su novio.

Keishii miró a su novia con una expresión asqueada. —Kuso… debería filmarlos para que después lo vean ellos mismos… —comentó bastante desagrado por aquel excesivo dulzor de su hermana y cuñado.

—Tú también me miras así —respondió Hanako mirando al muchacho con una media sonrisa—, ¿no quieres ver una película romántica conmigo, anata? —preguntó fingiendo un tono extremadamente dulce de voz.

—¡Je! como si no supiera que tú detestas ese tipo de películas… cuéntame otra… —respondió con una media sonrisa. —Te conozco muy bien, Hana-chan… —sonrió divertido.

—No me digas Hana-chan, Kei-baka —espetó con una expresión cercana al berrinche. De reojo notó como Ranko y Shinichi seguían perdidos en su nube rosa—. Si te portas bien, tal vez algún día te deje volver a ver tus mangas —agregó de forma juguetona.

—Shimatta… pensé que solo bromeabas ¿de verdad no vas a devolvérmelos más? —espetó traumatizado tomándola de las manos mirándola con cara de niño con berrinche para tratar de generar algún tipo de compasión en ella.

Hanako hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener su risa —¿Por qué tendría que devolvértelos si ahora son míos, mi amor? —preguntó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa triunfal se formara en su rostro—. Además cuando éramos niños nunca quisiste prestármelos.

—Kuso… pero es que son muy valiosos… los coleccioné durante toda mi vida… —argumentó nuevamente clavando su mirada azul en sus ojos chocolates.

—¿Qué me darías si te los devuelvo? —preguntó susurrándole al oído, sus labios juguetearon traviesamente con el lóbulo de su oreja durante algunos segundos.

Sus mejillas adquirieron color rápidamente ante el gesto de la jovencita. —¿Q… qué quieres? —tartamudeó un poco nervioso por su aliento cálido y su peligrosa cercanía.

—Podrías ser mi esclavo durante varios días —sonrió divertida mirando de forma sugerente al muchacho. No podía negarlo, le gustaba ponerlo nervioso y ahora podía hacerlo perfectamente ya que Shinichi estaba en su mundo lejano con Ranko.

—Yo… yo… no… no sé… —balbuceó perdido en la mirada coqueta de su novia. Unos deseos enormes de besarla apasionadamente comenzaron a invadirlo. Pero algo se lo impedía, si Shinichi descubriera esto se lo contaría a Inuyasha y estaría perdido. —Etto… Inuyasha… no… —gimió por lo bajo intentando contenerse cerrando con fuerza los párpados para no ver el sugerente escote de su novia que estaba demasiado cerca para su autocontrol.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi papá en todo esto? —preguntó la muchacha alejándose considerablemente y mirándolo con seriedad.

—A Inuyasha no le gustaría mucho verme en tu casa todo el día… si quieres que sea tu esclavo… —intentó excusarse recomponiendo compostura.

—Eso no es verdad —sonrió de medio lado la muchacha—, a papi le encantaría que fueras a casa conmigo y que hicieras todo su trabajo por él —espetó sacándole la lengua.

—Ah… era eso… —suspiró aliviado el muchacho sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿En qué estabas pensado, Kei? —sonrió divertida mirando la expresión ahora relajada de su novio.

—Na… nada —respondió nervioso bebiendo de un sorbo un pequeño vasito de agua que había en la mesa.

—Ya veo —comentó sonriente mientras tomaba de la mano al muchacho—. ¿Vamos al parque? —preguntó en un suave murmullo para no llamar la atención de la otra pareja.

—Ma… matte, no podemos irnos… no puedo dejar a mi hermana a solas con tu hermano… tengo el deber de vigilarlos —afirmó como hermano posesivo que era.

Hanako rodó los ojos, sin responder al comentario de su novio lo tomó por la muñeca y rápidamente lo arrastró fuera del lugar. Si algo había aprendido durante todos los años que conocía a Keishii era que no había que prestarle demasiada atención cuando se ponía a jugar el papel de hermano celoso.

Continuará

Notas de las autoras:

Entiendo perfectamente el amor que siente Keishii por sus mangas xp (el tomo 38 de Ranma ½ es mi tesoro ) , Hanako se aprovecho de sus debilidades y fue mala xp. Aunque es bastante divertido jugar con los pensamientos de las personas y hacerles creer cosas que no son xp.

De esta parte mi escena favorita es cuando Hanako va con sus tres chicos al cine xp. Mamoru y Shinichi me encantan xp

Esperamos sus comentarios y nos vemos la próxima semana

Besos,

Freya

Palabras en japonés

Etto: Uhm

Seiyuu: Actor que hace la voz de un personaje en el anime, léase actor de doblaje

Ne: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no? ¿Cierto?. El ne lo usan las chicas y el na los chicos

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Konnichiwa: Hola

Oe: Hey, oye

Gomen ne: Lo siento

Kawaii: Bonita, linda

Oka-san: Mamá

Chikuso: Mierda

Oyaji: forma muy informal de decir papá

Onegai: Por favor

Nandemonai: No tiene importancia

Anata: Tú, pero tambien es el modo en que las mujeres se refieren a sus parejas, puede traducirse como cariño o querido o mi amor

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Matte: espera


	13. Epílogo, tercera parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**Por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola! Nuevamente estoy con mi pc… y tenemos la actualización del día ;). No mucho por decir antes de la lectura del capi… solo... ¡Que lo disfruten! )

_**Epílogo, tercera parte**_

Era mediodía y todos estaban reunidos en la casa de la madre de Kagome. Había telefoneado a Ranma y Akane después de regresar del supermercado y ordenar la mercadería, accediendo éstos felices para probar su ramen que era su especialidad junto al pastel de chocolate que había preparado para el postre.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Mamoru tuvo la genial idea de traer a su novia y futura esposa por sus cuchicheos. La mujer de cabellos azabaches tenía bastante dominado el asunto aunque a veces la sacaba de las casillas verla tan pegada a su pequeñito inocente (aún lo era para ella a pesar de todas las pruebas en contra que tenía)

A Inuyasha se lo veía bastante ofendido y casi ni había probado su plato cuando antes a esa altura ya habría devorado mínimo tres de éstos. Todavía no llegaban y parecía que aquello empeoraba la sensibilidad del medio demonio segundo a segundo.

—No entiendo por qué tuvo que inventar toda esa mentira para salir con tu mocoso —farfulló Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho—. ¿Tu sabias que Hanako nos estaba mintiendo, Kagome? —preguntó mirando con seriedad a su mujer.

—¿Mintiendo en qué? —preguntó totalmente distraída la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

Con una ceja levemente arqueada le respondió: —¿Ya olvidaste que Hanako dijo que iría a estudiar con unas amigas? Hasta donde yo sé Keishii no es una amiga.

Kagome volteó los ojos fingiendo demencia. —No sabía… ¿y qué tiene de malo? Después de todo están comprometidos… —sonrió vivaz guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Keh! Y luego dices que yo no sé mentir —masculló mirando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido—. Hanako no tenía que ocultarme algo así, nunca me he opuesto a su compromiso —agregó sin considerar todas las veces que se los había molestado por el simple hecho que consideraba divertido lo nervioso que se ponía el mocoso de Ranma.

—¿Hanako? —preguntó divertido Mamoru—. ¿Oyaji es posible que estés enojado con tu princesita?

—Parece que mi hijo se está divirtiendo mucho… ¿no crees Inuyasha? —comentó mordaz Ranma riendo radiante por la situación.

Akane frunció totalmente el entrecejo, acto seguido pateó por debajo de la mesa a su esposo. —Kagome-chan, me encanta tu comida —pronunció fingiendo que nada había ocurrido a pesar de la evidente mueca de dolor que cruzaba el rostro de Ranma.

Inuyasha prefirió ignorar el comentario de Ranma, ya tendría oportunidad de devolverle la mano. —¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que no puedo enojarme con tu hermana? —preguntó mirando con claras intenciones asesinas a su hijo.

Ryoko observó callada aquella escena, dejando de abrazar a su novio siguió comiendo de su plato, sumisa. De un momento a otro por como iban las cosas quizás su suegra se encargaría de ella.

—Que ella siempre ha hecho su voluntad contigo, oyaji —comentó mirando con una media sonrisa a su padre—. Nunca fuiste estricto, ni le negaste nada... admite que te afecta que se parezca tanto a oka-chan —rió divertido.

—¿Cómo que nunca le he negado nada? ¡Hanako jamás me ha manipulado como a ti y a tu hermano! —replicó totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

—No te exaltes tanto, koibito… seguro que deben estar en camino… —respondió Kagome intentando conciliar un poco el asunto.

—¡Je! se ve que tienes muy mala memoria… —sonrió Ranma mirándolo burlón—. Toda la vida lo ha hecho…

Flash back

Trece años atrás… en una feria

Ranma e Inuyasha habían salido con Keishii y Hanako por una feria que tanto habían esperado. Los demás niños se habían quedado en el Dojo con Kagome y Akane disfrutando de la culinaria de la primera.

—¡Quiero ir a aquel juego oyaji! —espetó vigorosamente un pequeño ojiazul de unos seis años de edad señalando un tiro al blanco con pequeñas pelotitas de goma de proyectiles.

—Papi —pronunció Hanako presionando la mano de su padre suavemente—, quiero que atrapes pececitos de colores para mi —espetó sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Pero eso es muy aburrido princesa —afirmó Inuyasha mirando en dirección al puesto que Keishii quería ir a visitar—, sería más divertido si vamos primero al puesto de tiro al blanco y luego a comer algunas cosas... antes de irnos podemos ir por tus pececitos.

—¡Tío Inuyasha tiene razón! Prometo que ganaré un osito para ti en el tiro al blanco… —comentó orgulloso el pequeño pelinegro.

—Pero yo quiero ir primero a ver los pececitos —espetó Hanako mirando con los ojos vidriosos a sus tres acompañantes.

—¡Keh! No tienes que preocuparte, ellos no se irán a ningún lado —sonrió Inuyasha mirando los premios del puesto de tiro al blanco.

—Creo que sé quien ganará… —murmuró por lo bajo el hombre de la trenza mirando de reojo a la pequeña que comenzaba a gimotear.

—¡No llores, Hana-chan! Tío Inuyasha si quieres vamos al puesto de los peces y después vamos al otro… —espetó Keishii como todo un adulto apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la pequeña—. Prometo que ganaré todos los ositos para ti, pero no llores…

Al escuchar los gimoteos, Inuyasha se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Sonriente tomó en brazos a su hija para encaminarse rápidamente hacia el puesto de peces. —Cla... ¡Claro que sí! Voy a atrapar todos los que tu quieras, preciosa.

Minutos después el hanyou se había encargado de capturar todos los peces de colores disponibles.

—¡Keh! Te dije que los conseguiría todos para ti —espetó sonriendo triunfante.

Sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo, la niña avanzó hasta un puesto de algodón de azúcar. —Papi, cómprame uno —pronuncio sonriente.

Flash back

—¿Recuerdas? Y no solo fue ese día… muchas veces hizo lo mismo y tú obedecías siempre… —rió divertido Ranma ignorando la mirada furiosa de su esposa.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo quería ver a mi hija feliz —comentó Inuyasha fulminando con la mirada al otro hombre—, y si se trata de obedecer creo que hay otro que siempre está obedeciendo todo lo que le dicen su mujer y su hijita —espetó en un tono burlesco.

—En eso ustedes se parecen —sonrió divertida Akane mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo… —rió divertida Kagome tomando del brazo a su esposo—. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en la cabaña cuando regañé a Hanako? —preguntó mirando a su esposo para luego mirar a los presentes comenzando a recordar…

Flash Back

Siete años atrás…

Era un hermoso día en la época Sengoku, los pajarillos trinaban y el sol estaba radiante. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto…

—¡Hanako te lo he dicho una y mil veces! ¡Deja de manipular a tus hermanos! —espetó Kagome haciendo que las avecillas que estaban posadas en las ventanas escaparan despavoridas por el timbre de voz de la mujer.

—Yo no los manipulo —respondió Hanako de forma calmada y fingiendo inocencia—, no es mi culpa que hagan lo que les pido...

—¡Estabas usándolos como muñecos de entrenamiento! Además… no creo que ellos hayan accedido tan solícitamente a lo que les pediste… ¿Qué argumento usaste, pequeña? —espetó bastante irritada la mujer al ver el estado que se encontraban los tres. Los gemelos estaban bastante agitados y la ropa de la niña cubierta de suciedad y totalmente arrugada—. ¡Eres una niña! Deberías intentar hacer otro tipo de actividades…

—¡No me pasó nada! ¡Y no tiene nada que ver que sea una niña! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos—. Tía Akane también practica artes marciales.

—Etto... en realidad ella no nos obligó tanto... —balbuceó Mamoru bastante atemorizado por la mirada de su madre.

—Solo estábamos practicando oka-chan… —agregó Shinichi tratando de ayudar a su hermana menor.

—¡Ustedes cállense! Este asunto es con Hanako… —replicó rápidamente la mujer de cabellos azabaches con un tono amenazador—. Ahora mismo quiero que tomes un baño y me ayudes a preparar la cena de hoy como castigo… y después me ayudarás a coser algunas prendas…

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha entrando a la cabaña. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina cuando se fijó en la mirada que su mujer le dedicaba a su pequeñita.

—¡Papi! —exclamó la muchacha lanzando a los brazos de su padre. Tomándose de su haori gimoteó: —. Oka-chan no me quiere, me está obligando a hacer cosas que no me gustan —agregó ocultando su rostro en el torso de su padre.

Inuyasha fijó su mirada en la de su esposa: —¿Qué está pasando, Kagome?

La mujer no cambió la mirada. —Estaba regañando a nuestra hija… ella estaba manipulando a sus hermanos mayores y mira el estado que quedaron… —habló monocorde mirando seriamente a la niña.

Inuyasha recorrió con la mirada a sus retoños —¡Keh! ¿De qué estado estas hablando? —preguntó con una ceja levemente arqueada—. Mis hijos son fuertes... esto no es nada —afirmó con orgullo paterno.

—¡Ella es una niña! Debería cuidarse más… —refunfuñó amenazante la mujer acercándose peligrosamente a ambos—. ¿Vas a dejar que continúe? —murmuró levemente irritada.

Inuyasha separó levemente a su hija de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. —Tu madre tiene razón, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no puedes practicar del mismo modo que tus hermanos y no me digas que pienso que no eres fuerte porque eso no es verdad.

—No hice nada malo, papi —habló con un suave tono de voz, manteniéndole la mirada.

—No te va a servir que uses esas artimañas, pequeña… tu castigo sigue en pie, te bañas, te arreglas como toda una dama y me ayudas a cocinar y después a coser antes de ir a dormir… —afirmó Kagome sin retirar la mirada de Hanako.

Hanako miró lastimeramente a su padre, esperó que Kagome se alejara un poco para murmurarle —Te prometo que nunca más volveré a hacerlo... pero ... no la dejes que me obligue a hacer esas cosas... —gimoteó al borde las lágrimas.

Inuyasha besó en la frente a su hija antes de separarse de ella. Luego acercándose a Kagome le murmuró al oído —¿Sigues enojada? —preguntó casi rozando sus labios en la oreja de la mujer.

La mujer se quedó inmóvil arqueando levemente sus labios en una sonrisa. Rápidamente cambió de expresión, no podía ser tan débil. —No, Inuyasha… sigo muy enfadada, nuestra Hana tiene que aprender a comportarse… —continuó firme en su postura a pesar que la humedad de los labios de su esposo comenzaba a volverla loca.

Los labios de Inuyasha se deslizaron suavemente hasta el cuello de Kagome. —Cocina ramen para mi hoy... sabes lo mucho que me gusta como lo haces solo tú —susurró antes de depositar una serie de besos sobre éste.

Para Kagome sus hijos habían desaparecido en ese mismo instante. Suspirando sonrojada rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo. —Voy a hacer todo lo que quieras… ¿Qué prefieres de postre? —murmuró por lo bajo a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

—Tú sabes qué... —sonrió seductoramente recorriéndola con la mirada.

Fin flash back

—Pero ella cumplió lo que me prometió —afirmó el hanyou mirando de reojo a su sonriente mujer quien parecía no creer mucho en sus palabras.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo aquella conversación llegó Shinichi tomado de la mano de su novia. —Yo… ¿llegamos tarde al almuerzo? —sonrió el pelinegro colocándose en un espacio vacío junto a la chica.

—No, para nada… ahora les sirvo mi especialidad… —sonrió orgullosa la mujer de cabellos azabaches llenando ambos platos con una generosa porción—. ¿Todo bien Ranko-chan? —preguntó acariciando la cabeza de la muchachita ante la irritada mirada de su otra nuera.

—Todo está muy bien, oba-san —respondió sonriente la muchacha—. Shinichi compró algo para ti... no sabía que vendrían a comer aquí —agregó mirando con curiosidad a sus padres.

—Tu padre casi me arrastró hasta acá —respondió Akane mirando aún algo resentida a su esposo—, no entiendo por qué desconfía tanto de mi comida.

—No era eso, Kagome nos invitó amablemente a almorzar… y yo sé como disfrutas de su pastel de chocolate… por eso accedí, ¿na koishii? —intentó fingir inocencia Ranma.

—¿Pretendes que te crea eso? —preguntó Akane mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a Ranma.

—Mientes muy mal, baka —espetó divertido Inuyasha.

—No entiendo porque no creen en mis palabras… es la verdad… —mintió cínicamente el hombre de la trenza.

—¿Tío Ranma y Keishii todavía no regresó? —preguntó Shinichi cambiando de tema para salvar a su futuro suegro.

—¿Viste a tu hermana? —preguntó Inuyasha lanzando una gélida mirada hacia su hijo—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no volvió a casa contigo? —masculló.

—Eso es verdad... ¿cómo pudiste dejar a la indefensa de nuestra hermanita sola con Keishii? —agregó Mamoru mirando divertido la expresión de pánico de su gemelo.

—Yo no me di cuenta cuando se fueron… estábamos en una heladería y de un momento a otro desaparecieron… —se justificó el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada asesina a su idéntico hermano.

—Yo te creo mi pequeño… Inuyasha deja de mirarlo así… —espetó amenazante Kagome totalmente protectora de su crecido bebé.

—Etto... yo tuve la culpa... Shinichi no podía dejar de prestarme atención —habló Ranko esbozando su más egocéntrica sonrisa.

—Oe, oyaji... ya déjalo en paz... sabes como es Hanako —hablo Mamoru mirando con seriedad a su padre—, la mocosa siempre ha sido difícil de controlar... hasta para ti lo es.. —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que tu hija salga con Keishii, son novios... están comprometidos... ya deja de ser celoso —farfulló Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró a Ranma buscando al menos un poco de apoyo, después de todo él era igual de celoso con su hija.

—A mi no me mires… solo puedo decir que mi muchacho heredó el encanto de los Saotome… tu hija está loca por él —sonrió burlón mirando de reojo al medio demonio.

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de una pareja muy conocida. Habían llegado en el momento justo. Algunas risitas llamaron la atención de los comensales, totalmente en silencio sin mover siquiera los cubiertos, intentaron escuchar su diálogo.

—Hana, ¿cuál idea crees que sea mejor de las que estuvimos pensando? espero que Inuyasha no esté muy enfadado por la tardanza… —espetó Keishii seguro de que no había nadie en casa de su novia.

Hanako suspiró sonoramente —Le dije que iría a casa de mis amigas a estudiar, creo que lo mejor es decir que mi novio fue a buscarme porque no puede estar mucho tiempo separado de una mujer tan encantadora como yo —sonrió coqueta.

—¡Je! y tú tampoco resistes a estar mucho tiempo sin tu encantador novio… ¿na? —respondió egocéntrico el muchacho de la coleta.

—Eres muy engreído —protestó débilmente Hanako mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su novio—. ¿Estás seguro que podrás hacerlo sin que mi papá te descubra?

—No será difícil, ese desafío no es nada con todo lo que puedo hacer… —respondió moviendo la cabeza acomodando su cabello hacia atrás de una manera excesivamente ególatra.

Hanako golpeó suavemente en la cabeza al muchacho —Hablo en serio, Kei-baka... siempre te pones nervioso cuando papi te interroga.

—Y… yo… no, no es cier.. cierto… —balbuceó nervioso el muchacho recordando la amenazadora figura de su suegro y su penetrante mirada que parecía adivinar todo aquello que pensaba.

—Te ves lindo cuando estás nervioso —sonrió dulcemente depositando un corto beso en sus labios—, tal vez debí decirle que saldríamos juntos...

—Creo que sí, pero no importa… no creo que se enfade tanto, después de todo estamos comprometidos… muy pronto nos casaremos —afirmó con una media sonrisa colocando otro pequeño beso en los labios de su novia.

Hanako empujó con su cuerpo a su novio hasta que la espalda de éste quedo totalmente pegada contra la puerta. —Muy pronto ¿ne? —pronunció casi en un ronroneo pegando suavemente sus pechos contra su torso—. Entonces no hay problema si nosotros...

Kagome se lanzó sobre su esposo antes que intentara hacer algo para asesinar a su futuro yerno. El hanyou se mantuvo calmo por algunos segundos más, si sucedía algo que creía incorrecto entraría en acción.

—¡Ha… Hana! Creo que este lugar no es el más adecuado… —suspiró sonrojado el joven de ojos azules mirando nervioso a su insinuante novia. Miles de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir los firmes pechos de la chica en su torso.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó casi pegada a sus labios y moviéndose suavemente contra él.

—Yo… para… tú sabes… —respondió bastante nervioso sin darse cuenta que sus manos adquirían vida posándose en su estrecha cintura—. Hana… me vas a volver loco… —suspiró ronco ciñéndola para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

—Eres un pervertido —rió divertida la muchacha separándose de él y dándole un leve empujón para abrir la puerta.

Su risa se cortó inmediatamente al ver el cuadro que tenía frente a si: su madre sujetaba a su padre quien se veía más que furioso, Mamoru la observaba como si estuviese a punto de estallar en carcajadas, Shinichi estaba completamente serio y al parecer molesto. Ranma, Akane, Ranko y Ryoko parecían más que sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado.

—Etto... yo... estaba bromeando, papi... ¿ne, Kei? —preguntó a su novio quien estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Yo… sí, es cierto lo que dice Hanako… t.. ti… tío Inuyasha… —tembló Keishii a punto de sufrir un colapso. Tosiendo nervioso intentó recomponer compostura.

—¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermanita? yo escuché muy bien que no era un chiste… —gruñó enfadado Shinichi lanzándole rayos con la mirada a su futuro cuñado.

—¡Hana-chan, Kei! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron juntos! —sonrió abiertamente la mujer de cabellos azabaches poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazar a la pareja tratando de hacer olvidar aquel pequeño suceso al resto de los comensales—. Hice un almuerzo delicioso… quédate con nosotros Kei… —espetó suplicante luego de separarse de ambos.

—Hai, él se quedará —sonrió nerviosamente Hanako tratando de volver a la realidad.

—Ni te molestes en mentir —espetó algo ofendido Inuyasha—, ya sé que te pasaste todo el día con este mocoso —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

—Etto... yo... no quise mentirte, papi... es solo que Keishii me pidió ayuda para entrenar y si te decía eso te pondrías celoso...—habló con dulzura mirando a su padre quien fingía no prestarle mucha atención—. Te prometo que mañana prepararé el desayuno para ti —sonrió dulcemente.

—¡Keh! Como sea... pero no vuelvas a inventar cosas —respondió Inuyasha cayendo una vez más frente a su hija, le era imposible enfadarse con ella... se parecía demasiado a su madre.

Keishii sonrió relajado. _"Hana es genial para convencer… ahora está todo bajo control"._ —Yo quiero un poco más de ramen, tía Kagome… —espetó recuperando su confianza.

—¡Todo el que quieras Kei-chan! —respondió alegre la mujer de cabellos azabaches sirviendo una generosa porción a su futuro yerno—. Hice de postre un pastel de chocolate delicioso… te va a gustar —comentó colocándose detrás de la pareja con los ojos brillantes. Después de dos años que habían aceptado su relación todavía seguía emocionada al verlos juntos. Sus predicciones habían sido ciertas.

Ajena a las palabras de su madre, Hanako fijó su mirada en Shinichi —¿Fuiste tú, ne? —preguntó con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que luego arreglarían cuentas.

—Si te refieres a la razón por la que Inuyasha se enteró de su salida, estas equivocada —respondió Akane mirando de reojo a su esposo—, pero eso ya no tiene importancia —sonrió tratando de no darle mayor importancia al asunto.

—¡Lo sabía! No podía ser otro… fuiste tú oyaji —gruñó bastante irritado Keishii lanzándole una mirada asesina a su padre—. Traicionero… —murmuró por lo bajo para que solo pudiera oírlo éste.

—No sé de qué hablas… —mintió descaradamente el hombre de la trenza. Al parecer había adquirido algunas mañas de la dinastía Saotome.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente. Sí, la venganza era muy dulce. —¿Cómo que no sabes de que habla el muchacho? ¡Keh! ¿Tan viejo estas que ya olvidaste que me dijiste que mi princesa había salido con tu hijo? —preguntó con una triunfal sonrisa.

—¡Temee! ¡Cállate, baka!... yo… solamente lo dije para fastidiarte —gruñó bastante incomodado por la afirmación del medio demonio—. De todas formas, el asunto ya está resuelto… ¿na?

—Para la próxima vez… si quieres molestar a tío Inuyasha busca otro argumento —susurró por lo bajo amenazante el muchacho de la coleta.

Kagome sonrió alegre mientras levantaba los platos para intentar terminar con la tensión del ambiente. —Voy a traer el postre… enseguida regreso —espetó colocándose de pie enérgicamente.

—Voy contigo, oba-san —habló Ranko poniéndose de pie velozmente para seguir a Kagome, deseosa por no tener que escuchar una de esas largas discusiones entre su futuro suegro y su padre.

—Yo también voy a ayudarles —espetó Akane siguiéndolas y sin darle oportunidad a Ranma para inventar alguna excusa para retenerla a su lado.

—No habrá próxima vez —murmuró suavemente Hanako tomando la mano de su novio—, no te preocupes —agregó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho.

Inuyasha miró a la pareja con una ceja levemente arqueada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos demostrarse afecto, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos en su corazón cada vez que veía a su pequeña niñita tomando la iniciativa en ese aspecto. —¡Keh! ¿Es necesario que sean tan asquerosamente melosos?

—Vete acostumbrando, oyaji… —rió divertido Shinichi—. Ya pasaron dos años… debería ser normal para ti…

Ryoko asintió excesivamente melosa mientras se pegaba a su novio aprovechando la ausencia de su suegra. —Yo creo que Hana-chan y Keishii se ven lindos así… —opinó sonriente.

—Eso no es nada oyaji —sonrió divertido Mamoru, entrelazando una de sus manos con las de su novia—, hablas como si nunca hubieses visto a Ranko y Shinichi...

Hanako rió abiertamente —Mamoru tiene razón, papi... ellos realmente exageran.

Ranma no pudo evitar encelarse con aquella afirmación del joven de cabellos plateados. Eso le recordaba a ese desagradable momento que presenció hace un buen tiempo…

Flash Back

Dos años atrás, pocos días después de la boda de Izayoi

Ranma, Akane y sus hijos con sus respectivos novios habían salido de paseo familiar a una laguna muy bonita en las periferias de la ciudad. El día era caluroso así que todos estaban de traje de baño disfrutando del agua.

Keishii sonrió tomando de la mano a su novia. —Te apuesto a que soy más veloz que tú para cruzar la laguna… —espetó desafiante mirando a su novia que aún seguía con una camiseta larga.

—Hazme reir —sonrió de medio lado Hanako colocándose de pie. Rápidamente se quitó la camiseta dejando ver su traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo—. Nunca has podido vencerme en esto —afirmó con una sonrisa triunfal corriendo hacia el agua.

—Cierra la boca, hermanito... das pena —comentó divertida Ranko observando la expresión de su hermano. Estaba completamente sonrojado y con la mirada perdida.

—Hijo... —Akane hizo un gran intento por contener la risa—, si sigues distraído ella ganará.

Luego de unos minutos, Shinichi y Ranko se dirigieron a las orillas de la laguna para caminar de la mano con los pies descalzos sobre la fina arena. La muchacha usaba un bikini color celeste y una liviana falda de tela que llegaba ala mitad de sus muslos. Sus largos cabellos caían como lluvia en su espalda. Sonrojado, el pelinegro se dedicaba a observarla embobado.

Ranma los observó bastante traumado. Era la primera vez que los veía en esa modalidad. Acercándose a su esposa la miró intentando fingirse serio.

—Oe… Akane, ¿no es mejor que estén cerca de nosotros? Ranko es muy pequeña todavía…

Akane lo miró con una ceja levemente arqueada —Estamos cerca... y si estas pensando en ir a espiarlos puedes olvidarlo —afirmó seria.

En ese momento en un ataque de efusividad la jovencita de cabellos azules se lanzó a los brazos de su novio sonriente. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

Ranma hizo un amague para ir hacia allá pero su esposa se lo impidió tomándolo de la mano. —¡Es demasiado! ¡Es muy pequeña aún! — volvió a repetir totalmente poseído por los celos paternos.

—Pero no están haciendo nada malo, anata —susurró la mujer colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su esposo—, besarse no es malo... —agregó deslizando su mano hasta la nuca de Ranma para luego acercar sus rostros—. ¿Es malo? —preguntó casi pegada a su boca.

—Pa… para nada… —suspiró tomando de la cintura a su esposa para acercarla más a él—. Necesito muchos besos… —murmuró fingiéndose víctima—. Toda la tarde han estado así… —farfulló por lo bajo mirándolos de reojo. Los labios redondos de su esposa llamaron de nuevo su atención acercándose un poco más—. ¿Sabes como recompensarlo?

—Si quieres puedo besarte todo el resto del día...—Akane movió sus labios sobre los de él con suaves y seductores roces—, puedo recompensarte con muchas cosas... —pronunció casi en un suspiró mientras se arrimaba más a Ranma—... muchas cosas —pronunció por última vez antes de cortar la distancia existente entre los dos con un apasionado beso. Su boca se movió con ardor sobre la de su esposo, masajeando sus labios, deleitándose una y otra vez con su dulce sabor.

Ranma correspondió de igual forma saboreando aquellos dulces labios, ciñendo su cintura, estrechándola entre sus brazos. El mundo exterior no existía.

En ese momento una risotada de Keishii interrumpió aquella demostración de amor. —¡Oe oyaji…! ¡estamos en un lugar público! ¡deja de abusar así de ofukuro! —comentó divertido desde la orilla del lago recién llegando de la carrera.

Hanako descansaba sonriente en una toalla tendida en la arena. Había resultado muy fácil aquella carrera. Y ahora tenía un truco más para usar en su contra.

Ranma se separó levemente de su esposa lanzándole rayos con la mirada a su hijo mayor. —¡Kuso! ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer, muchacho? ¡Ve a pasear con Hanako donde quieras! —gruñó bastante alterado—. ¡No me molestaría nada que desaparecieras por un buen rato! —comentó irritado por la interrupción de aquel delicioso momento.

—¡Por mí ahora mismo! —sonrió radiante arrodillándose para tomar de la mano a su novia. —Pero date cuenta que hay otras personas que están muy ocupadas… —espetó señalando a su hermana menor y el pelinegro que algunos metros alejados se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ranma volteó automáticamente hacia el lugar que su pequeña hija estaba. Sentados en una roca se besaban como si hubieran olvidado su existencia. Totalmente traumatizado atinó a observarlos por algunos segundos. ¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como ésta?

Akane tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo —Solo se están besando, anata... —sonrió mirándolo seductoramente a los ojos.

—Sigue besándome koishii… —suspiró volteando el rostro hacia su mujer totalmente entregado a sus tentadoras caricias.

Fin del Flash back

—Maldición… —farfulló por lo bajo Ranma intentando olvidar aquellos turbios recuerdos agitando la cabeza.

En ese instante Akane se acercaba a la mesa con algunos platos de pastel de chocolate, los colocó en el lugar correspondiente antes de volver a sentarse al lado de Ranma.

—¿Pasa algo, anata? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad el ceño fruncido de Ranma e Inuyasha.

El hombre de la trenza se puso de pie pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de los hombros de su esposa. —Nandemonai… extraño estar junto a mi familia… —murmuró nostálgico, en ese segundo la muchachita de cabellos azules se acercó llevando algunos refrescos a la mesa.

Ranko dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, la expresión de su padre llamó su atención —¿Papi, te pasa algo malo? —preguntó preocupada luego de acercarse a Ranma.

—Nada, princesita… solo sentí nostalgia de cuando eras pequeña y me pedías que te alzara en brazos… —suspiró resignado mientras abrazaba a su hija con el otro brazo—. Quisiera estar un momento así con ustedes…

—Estás viejo, oyaji… —comentó divertido Keishii sin despegarse un milímetro de su novia.

Akane volteó el rostro para mirar a su hijo directo a los ojos. —¿Me estás llamando vieja, Keishii Saotome? —preguntó con total seriedad—. Tengo la misma edad que tu padre, si le dices viejo a él eso significa que yo también soy vieja.

Keishii se abrazó más a su novia temeroso de la mirada de su madre. —Yo… solo molestaba a oyaji, ofukuro… tú te ves joven y bonita como siempre —espetó totalmente adulador.

—Estás asustado... ¿mami te da miedo, Kei? —preguntó Hanako murmurando suavemente para ser escuchada solo por el muchacho.

Keishii se separó levemente de la chica, bastante avergonzado fingiendo demencia.

—¡Así no se comporta un Saotome! —terció Ranma al escuchar el susurro de la jovencita.

Akane volteó para mirar con el ceño totalmente fruncido a su esposo —¿¡Qué dijiste!?

El hombre de la trenza se quedó blanco del pánico ante la expresión de su amada esposa. —Na… nada… le decía a Keishii que los Saotome somos afortunados, nuestras mujeres son muy bellas… —espetó con los mismos gestos de su hijo.

En ese momento llegó Kagome con una bandeja repleta de rebanadas de su especialidad. Sonriente la colocó en medio de la mesa. Al ver las caras extrañas de los presentes los observó sin comprender. —¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Nandemonai —sonrió Hanako en respuesta—. Ahora veo de quien heredaste muchas cosas —rió divertida alcanzando un pedazo de pastel para ella y otro para su novio.

—Es el encanto de los Saotome, Hana-chan —comentó Akane sonriendo de medio lado—, y te queda mucho por conocer aún...

Repentinamente Inuyasha comenzó a toser, al escuchar las últimas palabras de Akane se había atragantado con el pastel. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para que su hija conociera ese tipo de encantos de los Saotome.

—¿Estás bien, Inuyasha? —espetó Kagome bastante preocupada golpeando levemente la espalda del medio demonio. —¿No te gustó mi pastel? —preguntó bastante angustiada.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente miró hacía el lugar donde se encontraban su hija y su novio. Definitivamente tendría que vigilarlos más de cerca.

**Notas finales:**

Casi todo el capítulo fue de flashbacks… y de padres celosos xP también pudimos conocer un poco más de la vida de Hanako, Kei, Shinichi y Ranko unos años atrás…

Por favor déjennos sus comentarios… ;)

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés:**

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal

oka-chan: Mamita, mamá dicho de forma cariñosa xp

koibito: Mi amor

Etto: Uhm

Yo: Hola

oba-san: Tía

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo: ¿cierto?, ¿no?. Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Koishii: amor mío, mi amor

Baka: Idiota

Oe: Hey, oye

Temee: Tú dicho de un modo muy poco cariñoso xp

Anata: Tú, pero dicho de modo cariñoso jajaja, asi le suelen referirse las mujeres a sus parejas.

Ofukuro: Mamá

Kuso: Mierda

Nandemonai: no tiene importancia


	14. Epílogo, cuarta parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**Por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos, muchas gracias a todas las personas que luego de tanto tiempo aún nos acompañan ;).

Apreciamos mucho a todos nuestro lectores y creo que lo saben, pero hay algo que me gustaría decir o recordarles: cuando comenzamos a escribir una historia generalmente ya tenemos decidido que línea seguirá y el final de esta, por lo tanto muchas veces no podremos incluir sus peticiones. Sé que en algunas oportunidades lo hemos hecho pero ha sido solo porque estamos de acuerdo con ellas y porque no se salen de lo que tenemos planeado.

Por favor respeten eso y no nos pidan imposibles ;) , este fic será lemon y lo siento por los que no quieran que eso ocurra, pero creo que eso es algo que nos corresponde decidir solo a las autoras

Los dejo con la historia y perdón por la tardanza pero no estuve en todo el día en mi casa y al volver no funcionaba x.x

_**Epílogo, cuarta parte**_

Algunas horas después… en el Sengoku-Jidai

Izayoi y Hanako observaban el hermoso atardecer en una colina cubierta de flores. El aire fresco invadía sus sentidos. Sonriente, la más pequeña de las hermanas se acostó en aquella confortable alfombra de pasto verde.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Keishii? —preguntó curiosa la mujer de ojos dorados.

Hanako sonrió ampliamente —Muy bien... hoy estuvimos toda la mañana juntos... aunque tuve que mentirle un poco a papá... ya sabes él es algo celoso —comentó recordando divertida la actitud de cachorro rechazado que solía adoptar su padre cada vez que ella lo 'abandonaba' como él decía para pasar tiempo con su novio—. ¿Cuándo me darás una sobrina? —preguntó mirando divertida a su hermana.

Izayoi sonrió sonrojada. —Estamos en eso… aunque me gustaría más un niño, y a Miroku-sama también —comentó con una leve gotita en la frente—. Está entusiasmado con seguir la tradición de sus enseñanzas… como Kenji-kun todavía no se casa ni tiene hijos —sonrió levemente recordando a su cuñado rodeado de sus alumnas adolescentes. Realmente había escogido a la perfección su trabajo en la aldea.

—Aunque papá no lo diga creo que a él también le gustaría una nieta, tendrás que tener varios hijos para hacerlos felices a todos —comentó sonriente—. No creo que Ryoko quiera tener hijos aún y definitivamente tío Ranma y Keishii matarían a Shinichi si Ranko-chan los tuviera —rió abiertamente imaginando la cara que pondrían su suegro y su novio si algo así pasara.

—Pero también estás tú… ¿ya pensaste lo feliz que serían el señor Soun y el señor Panda al tener a su querido heredero? —comentó sonriendo traviesamente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana menor.

—¡Onee-chan! —exclamó sentándose rápidamente con el rostro totalmente sonrojado—. Tú... tú sabes que nosotros no... y etto... yo ... yo no quiero tener bebés aún —balbuceó evadiendo la mirada de su hermana y tratando de no pensar en las sugerentes imágenes de Keishii y ella que se adueñaban de su cabeza.

—¿Entonces todavía no lo has logrado? Qué difícil resultó ser tu novio¿ne? —rió divertida la jovencita de ojos dorados—. ¿Crees que sea por nuestro padre?

—Yo... ¡No lo digas de esa forma! —espetó con el rostro totalmente rojo—. Etto yo... —La muchacha tomó una pequeña varita y comenzó a dibujar círculos con ésta sobre el césped—, yo quiero pasar al siguiente nivel... tú sabes... y él ... etto no creo que tenga miedo de papi, debería tener claro que jamás lo lastimaría porque yo lo amo —agregó más concentrada en las figuritas que dibujaba que en la expresión curiosa de su hermana—. Él es algo tímido... —espetó comenzando a relatar lo que había sucedido una semana atrás

Flash back

Hacía casi un año que trabajaba por las tardes algunos días a la semana en la florería del centro comercial, prácticamente se encargaba de todo pero eso le gustaba mucho.

Ya faltaba poco para cerrar cuando lo vio entrar, inevitablemente una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Ya no puedo venderle nada... estoy por cerrar —sonrió fingiendo no conocerlo.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho de la coleta. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? Me gustaría ser el asistente de una florista tan sexy… —comentó seductor acercándose a ella.

—Tengo novio y él es muy celoso —afirmó siguiendo con el juego e intentando fingir seriedad—. Si lo ve cerca mío podría enfadarse mucho... es muy posesivo.

—No creo que se de cuenta… si cerramos bien las puertas él no podrá entrar —sonrió provocativamente pegándose a la chica—. Y si llegas más tarde… dile que tuviste que atender a un cliente muy especial…

—¿Y tú no tienes novia? —preguntó apoyando suavemente las manos sobre el torso del muchacho.

—Una muy preciosa… tanto como tú —respondió al instante mirándola intensamente—. ¿Entonces puedo servir como asistente a esta florista tan sensual?

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi asistente? —preguntó rozando suavemente sus labios sobre las mejillas de Keishii.

—Digamos que las flores son mi especialidad… —sonrió sugerente tomándola de un segundo a otro por la cintura.

—¿Sabes cuidarlas? —preguntó depositando pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios.

—Sé muy bien como lidiar con ellas… y estoy seguro que les gusto… —respondió tomando el labio inferior de su novia entre los suyos—. ¿Me crees?

La única respuesta que recibió de la muchacha fue un apasionado beso. Con sus brazos se encargó de rodear su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella llena de deseo, deseos de probar su boca nuevamente y llenarse de su delicioso sabor.

Impetuosamente se entregó al beso mientras se encargaba de guiarlo lentamente hasta dejar su espalda totalmente apoyada contra la pared. La ardorosa respuesta del muchacho la incentivo aún más llevándola a iniciar un lento y sensual roce de lenguas que parecía encender a limites increíbles la temperatura del lugar.

Keishii apretó sus dedos en la estrecha cintura de su novia. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, solamente quería besarla y acariciarla, apretarla contra su pecho, sentirla muy cerca de él.

Rápidamente la tomó en brazos mientras continuaba besándola energéticamente. Luego de caminar algunos pasos distraídamente la colocó en el mostrador para que se sentara. La muchacha inmediatamente abrió las piernas para que el joven de colocara entre estas, al instante las cruzó en su cintura atrapándolo entre ellas. Los besos aumentaban de intensidad por cada segundo que sus ardientes labios rozaban una y otra vez en un sensual y efervescente intercambio recíproco.

Ella lo acercó más a su cuerpo disfrutando del delicioso contacto de sus pechos con su duro torso. Sus manos subieron por su espalda hasta perderse entre sus cabellos, deseosa lo acercó más a ella instándolo a continuar profundizando el beso.

—Kei... —gimió entre besos separando suavemente sus bocas para acercarse luego al cuello del muchacho. Lentamente comenzó a chupar su piel, deseosa por saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El calor inundó su cuerpo al sentir los redondeados senos de su prometida apretarse contra su pecho. Su boca viajó en dirección al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda para chuparlo y morderlo repetidas veces, totalmente excitado con el aroma a flores que desprendían sus largos cabellos.

Continuaron entregándose caricias mutuas por algunos minutos más, la hoguera que había en ambos aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que de un momento a otro, Hanako movió el codo para entregarle más caricias a su novio pero no calculó la distancia, y con su brazo tocó un florero lleno de agua que estaba a uno de sus costados. Derramándose por completo en sus pantalones. Rápidamente, el agua helada de aquella vasija hizo que se separaran bastante agitados.

Sonriendo divertido el muchacho vio el pantalón empapado de su novia. —Creo que te excediste un poco Hana-chan… ¿necesitabas una regada? —preguntó burlón.

—¡Baka! —exclamó la muchacha bajando rápidamente del mesón. Con frustración contempló su pantalón bastante mojado en la zona de su trasero—. Chikuso... —masculló comenzando a molestarse considerablemente por lo divertido que se veía su novio—. ¿Qué te da tanta risa, Kei-baka?

El ojiazul la miró de reojo observando donde se había empapado más. —Podrías quitártelo… —comentó distraídamente.

La muchacha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. —¿Na... na... ¡nani!? —exclamó totalmente sonrojada—. Yo... ¿aquí? ... ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! —preguntó alterada.

Keishii sonrió tomándola del rostro con una de sus manos acercando su rostro a pocos milímetros al de ella. —En nada… ¿y tú?

—Tú sabes lo que estoy pensando, anata... —sonrió con dulzura antes de rozar despacio los labios de Keishii—, la bodega es un buen lugar...

—Un buen lugar… ¿para qué? —preguntó bastante asustado por la cercanía de la muchacha olvidando que minutos atrás podría haber hecho muchas cosas poco decentes.

—Para quitarme el pantalón y quien sabe... tú también podrías... —espetó pícaramente mirando con cierta diversión a su sonrojado novio.

El muchacho retrocedió torpemente algunos pasos hasta toparse con algunos jarrones que su novia había preparado por la mañana, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El agua que contenían estos hizo que quedara en un estado igual o peor que el de Hanako.

—¿Necesitabas mojarte mi amor? —preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfal—. Tal vez debí avisarte... ahora estás todo mojado... ¿no quieres quitarte la ropa? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

Fin flash back

—¿Y por qué no continuaron? —preguntó divertida Izayoi risueña con aquellos recuerdos de su hermana menor.

Hanako rió suavemente —Él se enojó conmigo y se fue de la florería... dejó de estarlo esa misma tarde cuando fui a verlo y le llevé galletas —sonrió sonrojada—. Estuvimos casi una hora reconciliándonos...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó interesada la jovencita de mirada ámbar.

Hanako miró a su hermana, el rostro de la muchacha denotaba claramente que sus pensamientos no eran muy puros —¡Iie! No es lo que estas pensando... solo besos... no pasó nada más.

Izayoi frunció el ceño extrañada. —Que raro… tú siempre logras lo que deseas… —sonrió divertida—. Vas a tener que pensar otras tácticas…

—No sé de que estás hablando —espetó la muchacha evadiendo la mirada de su hermana—. Etto... ¿Qué tácticas?

Izayoi colocó un dedo debajo de su mentón pensando calculadoramente lo que iba a decir a continuación. Luego de unos segundos, sonriendo radiante la miró. —Creo que sería bueno desinhibirse… más aún… —espetó con mayor énfasis en las últimas dos palabras—. ¿Y si te quitas la camiseta frente a él¿o lo invitas a tomar un baño? —habló con la más grande naturalidad del mundo.

Todo el rostro de Hanako adquirió un profundo tono carmín —¿¡Te volviste loca!? —exclamó agitada—. Además nunca estamos realmente solos... y ¡kuso! ... ¡Kei huiría de mi si hago algo así!

Izayoi sonrió divertida abrazando a su hermana efusivamente. —¿Verdad que son geniales mis ideas? Me di cuenta que te encantaron… —afirmó guiñándole un ojo mientras peinaba sus cabellos y colocaba algunas flores que había recogido en éstos—. Y si están nuestros padres… entonces podrías llevarlo a algún lugar lejano… o procurar algún día que no haya nadie en casa… yo podría ayudarte e invitarlos a mi cabaña con Shigeru para distraerlos… —sugirió totalmente liberal.

Hanako sólo la miró sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzada, su hermana cada día se parecía más a su madre en ciertos aspectos.

-------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y Kagome esperaban a un lado del pozo a que Mamoru llegase a la época antigua. La mujer estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, una y otra vez dio vueltas alrededor mirando frustrada su reloj. Inuyasha parecía bastante molesto con tener que esperar a su hijo que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser un niño.

—¡Debió llegar hace una hora! —exclamó bastante molesta Kagome sentándose en el borde del foso.

Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho —¿Y qué demonios crees que pudo haberle pasado¡Keh! No exageres mujer —espetó sentándose a su lado—, seguro está con su mu... —Su voz se interrumpió en seco al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Kagome.

—Kuso, él sabía que hoy teníamos una reunión familiar… a Shinichi lo entiendo porque se quedó estudiando para su examen… pero Mamoru salió con esa niñ… Ryoko, y no da señales… ¿no crees que sería mejor ir a buscarlo?

—Hai, puedo pedirle ayuda a Miroku y a Ranma para rescatarlo de las garras de Ryoko... seguro ella lo secuestró —rió abiertamente Inuyasha.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —murmuró la mujer sonriendo fríamente.

Inuyasha tragó duro, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada espetó: —No es mi culpa si el mocoso quiere pasar más tiempo con ella, no te desquites conmigo.

—¿Crees que está pensando en casarse ahora? —espetó cambiando por completo de expresión tomando delicadamente del haori a su esposo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

—¿Quién va a casarse? —preguntó Mamoru saliendo del pozo ágilmente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora¿Recordaban viejos tiempos? —preguntó mirando curioso a Kagome que en ese minuto estaba más que pegada a Inuyasha.

—¡Mamo-chan! —sonrió la mujer lanzándose ahora a los brazos de su hijo. —¿Dónde estabas¡Tardaste una hora en llegar! —afirmó bastante afligida para llenar de culpa al muchacho de cabellos plateados.

Inuyasha volteó los ojos, sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor cuando Mamoru le respondiera.

—Estaba con Ryo-chan, oka-chan...—sonrió embobado—, ya sabes... me gusta mucho estar con ella.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches se alejó considerablemente de su hijo. —¿Qué hiciste que tardaste tanto? —interrogó en voz desmedidamente alta lanzándole una mirada asesina al atemorizado joven.

—Kagome, deja en paz al muchacho —espetó Inuyasha observando con diversión el sonrojado rostro de su hijo.

—¿Ella no te dejaba ir, verdad? —preguntó recelosa frunciendo el ceño sin prestarle atención a su esposo.

El rostro del muchacho enrojeció aún más. Una serie de sugerentes imágenes vinieron a su mente —¡Oka-chan¡No... no ... pre.. preguntes esas cosas! —exclamó recordando que esa no era la primera vez en que su madre lo sometía a un interrogatorio de ese estilo.

Flash back

Mamoru miró nuevamente a su madre, acababa de terminar la fiesta de bodas de su hermana y lo que menos quería era tener una conversación seria con ella.

—¿No podríamos conversar más tarde? —preguntó en un tono suplicante.

Kagome cruzada de brazos negó con el rostro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala indicándole a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo. —Tenemos que conversar… y ahora mismo… —afirmó mirándolo amenazante.

—Kuso... —murmuró por lo bajo mientras se sentaba—. ¿De qué quieres hablar, oka-chan?

—Así me gusta… —sonrió la mujer mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Piensas casarte con Ryoko¿Sabes que tienes que tomar algunas precauciones si sigues así?

—Yo...—balbuceó el muchacho sintiendo un repentino ardor en sus mejillas—. ¡Kuso!¡No voy a hablar contigo de esas cosas, oka-chan! —exclamó totalmente avergonzado.

Kagome tomó de la mano a su hijo. —¡No puedes tener secretos con oka-chan¡Antes me contabas todo lo que pasaba contigo! —espetó afligida—. ¿Dime, se están cuidando¿de qué forma? —insistió como si se tratase de un tema natural de conversación.

—Hai... yo... etto nosotros no estamos pensando en bebés aún... —balbuceó intimidado por la mujer—, aún no pensamos en casarnos y todo eso y ¡no me preguntes nada más¡Kuso, ya no soy un niño!

—¿No se piensan casar¿y piensas seguir con ella por mucho tiempo así? —preguntó sin prestar atención a las exclamaciones de su hijo.

—Ella ya es mi mujer, oka-chan —afirmó usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerle la mirada a su madre—, algún día nos casaremos...

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que es tu muj… etto, que pasó eso? —preguntó fastidiada de tener que hacer aquella afirmación—. ¿Dónde fue?

El muchacho abrió desmesuradamente los ojos —¡Kuso¡¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?! —exclamó poniéndose de pie para luego escapar rápidamente del lugar. Él no estaba dispuesto a someterse a ese tipo de interrogatorio, nunca lo aceptaría.

Fin flash back

—Ya... ya te dije que no voy a responder ese tipo de cosas —insistió ruborizado.

—Entonces vamos a la cabaña… preparé muchos dulces para ustedes… —sonrió Kagome volteando intentando olvidar de las miles de preguntas que tenía formuladas para hacerle y establecer una tregua por un tiempo indefinido.

El muchacho miró confundido a su madre. Con la mirada buscó a su padre esperando alguna explicación de su parte, la cual nunca llegó. El hanyou solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Vamos a casa —sonrió de medio lado tomando la mano de su mujer. Era mejor no contradecirla cuando ya había dejado de lado el tema de sus celos maternos.

La mujer correspondió la sonrisa entrecruzando sus dedos con los de su esposo. Los tres se dirigieron en dirección a la cabaña conversando animadamente.

----------------------------------

Keishii miró con desgano la pantalla del televisor mientras engullía unas palomitas. Ese día no había podido salir con Hanako por la dichosa reunión familiar que su madre había organizado. Afortunadamente no estaban sus abuelos que habían ido a la casa de su tía Nabiki de visitas.

—¿No puedes estar un día sin tu novia? —preguntó Ranko, llevaba varios minutos observando a su hermano, quien no dejaba de fruncir el ceño cada cierto rato.

—Hija, no lo molestes... él siempre ha estado con Hana-chan, seguro la extraña —sonrió Akane apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su esposo.

El muchacho de la coleta se contuvo para no lanzarse sobre su hermana por la presencia de su madre. —Kuso… creo que mejor voy a dormir… —farfulló bastante fastidiado.

El hombre de la trenza besó los cabellos de su esposa sonriendo embobado acercándola más a su cuerpo.

—Keishii, es temprano —comentó Akane apartándose suavemente de su esposo para mirar a los ojos a su hijo—. ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con tu madre? Sales a diario con Hana-chan ... ya casi no me prestas atención —espetó fingiendo perfectamente buscando lograr que su hijo se quedara un poco más con ellos.

El muchacho asintió sentándose nuevamente. —No me gusta mucho esa película… ¿no podrían cambiar de canal? —espetó bastante molesto al ver a los protagonistas excesivamente apasionados. En momentos como esos moría por besar a su novia.

Ranko frunció el ceño —A mí me gusta, quiero verla —afirmó mirando suplicante a sus padres—, además yo no tengo la culpa que te haga sentir nostalgia por Hana-chan... y no creo que te de pena ver algo así... ustedes se besan de forma mucho peor que esa —comentó sacándole la lengua.

—¡Mocosa del demonio! —espetó ya bastante alterado el muchacho de la coleta acercándose a su hermana menor amenazante—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Ranma detuvo al muchacho sosteniéndolo de la camiseta. —Quédate quieto… deja ver a tu hermana la película en paz… —espetó con voz amenazante.

Keishii sonrió irreverente deteniéndose en su cometido para mirar a su padre. —¿Sabías que tu querida pequeña se besa de igual forma con su novio?

Akane suspiró resignada, de soslayo miró la expresión de shock de su esposo —Keishii... ¿pretendes traumar a tu padre de por vida? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada ahora su hijo.

Ranko presionó con fuerza sus puños —Cierra la boca —pronunció amenazante mirando a su hermano mayor—. Papi, eso no es cierto —agregó cambiando completamente su tono a uno extremadamente dulce.

Ranma quería creer en las palabras de su hija menor pero algo se lo impedía. Una vena latió en su sien. —¿Todavía te atreves a hacer esa afirmación¿¡Y dónde estabas para no vigilarla!? —gruñó amenazante viendo a su hijo silbar tranquilamente.

—No puedo estar todo el día detrás de ellos… tengo otras cosas que hacer —respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Entrenando... —pronunció Ranko con picardía— , con Hana-chan... ya saben.

Keishii no alcanzó a responder a la afirmación de su hermana menor porque un recuerdo bastante vergonzoso invadió su mente…

Flash Back

Dos semanas atrás

Keishii y Hanako se habían reunido en el Dojo Tendo para hacer algunas tareas y entrenar. El muchacho hacía algunas flexiones para calentar, mientras la muchacha hacía sus acostumbradas sentadillas.

—¿Quieres perder contra el mejor? —sonrió irguiéndose desafiante el joven ojiazul.

Hanako dejó sus ejercicios, luego volteó para mirarlo con una media sonrisa. —No puedo pelear contra mi misma, mi amor... así que no puedo perder contra la mejor...

—Sabes quién es el mejor aquí… —afirmó acercándose peligrosamente a su novia—. ¿Te atreves a retarme?

—¿El mejor en qué? —preguntó mirándolo coqueta—. Besando eres muy bueno eso no lo discuto...

—No solo en eso soy el mejor… —afirmó tomándola de la cintura—, desde hace muchos años que no puedes vencerme en una pelea —comentó egocéntrico mirándola sugerente.

—Puedo vencerte de nuevo si me propongo hacerlo... —espetó deslizando sus manos por el torso de su novio—, pero siempre haces trampa... si me miras así no me concentro Kei...

—No tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo, inteligente y fuerte… —murmuró ciñendo la cintura de su novia—. Y aunque te lo propongas no podrás… salvo que quieras que te deje ganar… y eso tendrá un precio —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

La muchacha lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¡Baka! —refunfuñó golpeando con uno de sus puños su torso—. Puedo vencerte —amenazó tomándolo por su gi.

—Inténtalo, preciosa… —murmuró cínicamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, totalmente relajado.

—Idiota... vas a ver —masculló antes de separarse de él. No espero ni un segundo más, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar se lanzó hacia el muchacho, dispuesta a bajarle su ego de un solo golpe.

El muchacho observó como el gi de la joven se desataba por la excesiva fuerza que juntó para lanzarse hacia él. Sonrojado observó las vendas que apresaban sus pechos, se podía ver perfectamente cada una de sus curvas. Sin darse cuenta de un segundo a otro, el golpe de la muchacha le dio de lleno en su torso haciendo que trastabillara, la muchacha acabó por tumbarse sobre él triunfal. Su mirada seguía en la misma dirección. La jovencita respiraba agitadamente moviendo sus senos en un sensual balanceo hacia arriba y abajo.

—Para ser el mejor, fue muy fácil tumbarte —sonrió triunfal. Rápidamente apresó las piernas de su novio entre las suyas—. Admite que gané...

—Ha… Hana —alcanzó a balbucear totalmente embobado sin prestar atención a las palabras de su novia que parecía gozar de aquella situación sin darse cuenta de su estado.

—Estoy esperando —pronunció acercando su rostro al del muchacho—, admite que te he derrotado.

Keishii tomó posesivamente de las caderas a su novia sin dejar de observarla. —Hana… —murmuró gutural apretando sus dedos en la anatomía de la jovencita.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron levemente, por primera vez prestó atención a la expresión de su novio. Él la observaba con tanta intensidad que parecía estar desnudándola con la mirada.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Keishii comenzando a besar despacio sus mejillas —Ai shiteru.. —susurró suavemente.

—Deja terminar de arreglar esto… —murmuró ronco tirando de las mangas del gi de la muchacha para quitarle la parte superior. Sus pechos y torso estaban envueltos con aquellas vendas que la hacían ver extremadamente sexy. Ahora deseaba saber que era lo que escondían estas, conocerla más allá, poder rozar su delicada piel.

—Kei... ¿qu... qué haces? —preguntó totalmente sonrojada, pero bastante complacida por las acciones del muchacho—. ¿Y si alguien viene?

El joven de la coleta, de un ágil movimiento giró haciendo que la muchacha quedara debajo de él. Completamente desinteresado de que alguien pudiese verlos comenzó a besarla lenta y lánguidamente en su cuello, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su deliciosa piel.

—Kei...anata... —pronunció en un suave murmullo, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda del muchacho acercándolo más hacia ella, deleitándose con la placentera sensación de sentir su cuerpo completamente pegado al suyo, dominándola y despertando sensaciones completamente nuevas en su interior.

El muchacho frotó su cuerpo con el de su novia, anhelante por sentirla más cerca, tocarla, acariciarla, tenerla junto a él por siempre. Sus húmedos labios recorrieron cada centímetro del generoso escote generado por aquellas frágiles vendas, parecía que de un momento a otro se iban a desatar para mostrar aquello que con tanta curiosidad imaginaba en sus sueños.

Sus manos presionaban con fuerza la tela del gi que él usaba. —Kei... yo... —pronunció jadeante antes de rodar sobre su cuerpo logrando la posición dominante. Despacio se separó del muchacho sentándose a horcajadas sobre él—. ¿Quieres volverme loca? —preguntó deslizando lentamente sus manos sobre su torso.

El muchacho alzó la vista para observar la figura erguida de su novia. Aquellas vendas estaban demasiado flojas como lo había pensado en aquellos segundos delirantes que la besaba, pero ahora esto era demasiado notorio, se habían abierto bastante dejando ver la mitad de sus generosos pechos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron en el acto, sus manos quedaron estáticas donde estaban.

Una suave sonrisa escapó de los labios de la muchacha —Pareces asustado —comentó sin prestar mucha atención a su atuendo, apoyándose en el pecho de su novio se inclinó levemente —. ¿Kei? —preguntó algo asustada al ver que el chico se mantenía estático y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía desde su nariz—. ¿Keishii? —insistió siguiendo la mirada del chico. —¡Kuso! —exclamó totalmente roja llevando sus manos hacia las vendas que cubrían sus pechos para taparse, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se puso de pie y corrió hasta alcanzar la parte de superior de su gi.

Keishii continuó tirado en medio del Dojo. Bastante embobado miró hacia el cielo raso con el pequeño hilito de sangre recorriendo su cara. —¿Ha… Hana? —balbuceó ladeando su rostro para ver el rostro sonrojado de su prometida a un par de metros de él.

—¿Na... nani? —respondió las muchacha ajustando rápidamente la parte superior de su gi—. Etto... yo... debí ajustarlas mejor... —murmuró sonriendo tontamente.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Keishii se puso de pie. —Etto… creo que debería buscar el botiquín… —comentó bastante avergonzado mientras acomodaba su gi nervioso. Bastante sonrojado miró de reojo a su novia que tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó algo ofuscado.

—Todo esto... —pronunció indicado la notoria hemorragia nasal que estaba sufriendo su novio—¿es por mi causa? —preguntó sonriente.

—Chicos, ya casi vamos a ce... —Akane se interrumpió bruscamente al notar sangre en la nariz de su hijo. Rápidamente se acercó, con una de sus manos tomó el mentón del muchacho—. ¿Hanako te golpeó entrenando?

El muchacho de la coleta tembló nervioso. Bajando el rostro para que no se notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas asintió débilmente.

—No es nada, tía —sonrió Hanako tomando de la mano a su novio—. Gomen ne... no debí golpearte tan fuerte —agregó mirando pícaramente al muchacho.

El muchacho asintió dejándose llevar por su novia totalmente fuera de sí. Tenía que tomar un buen baño de agua fría y aún así creía que su noche iba a ser larga por aquella imagen inolvidable…

Fin flash back

Totalmente sonrojado sacudió su cabeza. Después de aquella imagen no había podido conciliar el sueño en casi toda esa noche. —¡De… deja de decir tonterías, niña! —balbuceó intentando recuperar compostura mientras intentaba mirar amenazante a la jovencita.

Ranko ignoró por completo los gritos de su hermano, curiosa observó a su padre por algunos segundos antes de preguntar: —¿Por qué te pusiste tan rojo, papi?

El hombre de la trenza silbó tratando de fingir demencia. —Hace un poco de calor… ¿no creen? —espetó cruzando su mirada con la de su esposa que, en ese segundo, adquirió el mismo rubor.

—Mucho calor... —espetó la mujer evitando la mirada inquisidora de su hija. La palabra entrenamiento le había traído numerosos recuerdos de ciertas situaciones disfrutadas junto a su esposo.

Keishii se colocó a un lado de su hermana observando curioso el rostro sonrojado de sus progenitores. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

El hombre tosió nervioso poniéndose de pie. —Creo que es muy tarde… ¿vamos a dormir, koishii? —propuso estirando el brazo para salvar también a su esposa de interrogatorios incómodos.

—Na... nada, no sucede nada —afirmó tomando la mano de su esposo para luego ponerse de pie tratando de ignorar la sonrisa burlesca que adornaba el rostro de su hijo mayor—. Vamos a dormir, anata... y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo —espetó antes de arrastrar rápidamente a Ranma fuera de la sala.

------------------------------

**Al otro día, Templo Higurashi**

Toda la familia de Inuyasha y Kagome estaba reunida en derredor de la mesa conversando animadamente mientras degustaban las delicias de Kagome y su madre en un animado desayuno. Incluso Izayoi había llegado de invitada sorpresa para acompañar a su familia y comentar las novedades de la época antigua. El abuelo contaba sus acostumbradas historias mientras engullía su arroz matutino.

Solamente faltaba Souta y su esposa quienes vivían en Kyoto hacía unos cinco años aproximadamente, desde el nacimiento de su pequeña bendición: Eiji. Era un pelinegro de ojos cafés muy vigoroso que había heredado de su padre lo aprensivo y también su admiración por Inuyasha. Cada vez que regresaba del jardín de su escuela hacía numerosos dibujos de su héroe ciñendo su poderosa espada, los cuales eran mandados vía correo a la casa Higurashi.

Kagome tomó con sus palillos un pequeño camarón frito acercándolo a la boca de su esposo. —¿Te gusta mi comida, koibito? —sonrió radiante.

—Hai, sabes que me encanta todo lo que cocinas —pronunció mirándola intensamente antes de abrir la boca para recibir la comida y comenzar a masticar lentamente.

—Yo pensaba que tu comida favorita era el ramen instantáneo, oyaji —comentó Mamoru provocando que su padre se ahogara con lo que estaba comiendo.

Hanako rió divertida. —Eso es verdad, no deberías engañar así a oka-chan.

—Recuerden que estamos en un desayuno familiar… —comentó Shinichi acabando prolijamente su plato.

Izayoi miró de manera desaprobadora a sus hermanos menores. —No se metan en sus asuntos y miren su plato… —comentó en defensa de su padre.

—Inuyasha decía la verdad… ¿ustedes creen lo contrario? —preguntó la mujer de cabellos azabaches con su psicópata sonrisa helada. Sabía que era la mejor forma de parar las bromas de sus hijos.

—I... iie —murmuró Mamoru prefiriendo dejar de prestar atención al asunto antes que su madre se molestara realmente.

—Tal vez le gusta tu comida, pero también le encanta el ramen instantáneo —comentó con diversión Hanako mientras jugueteaba con su comida.

Inuyasha prefirió no intervenir en la conversación de su hija y su mujer, sabía que si abría la boca saldría perjudicado.

—Hanako… ¿cómo es eso de tal vez? —espetó Kagome comenzando a fruncir el ceño por la actitud desdeñosa de su pequeña.

La madre de Kagome intervino para evitar desavenencias mientras servía un vaso de jugo de naranja exprimido para su nieta. —Hana-chan… cuéntame de tu vida… ¿cómo está Keishii? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió por completo. —Arigato —sonrió recibiendo el vaso de jugo—. Kei está muy bien, ba-chan... cada día que pasa se pone más fuerte y guapo...—pronunció las últimas palabras bastante sonrojada.

—¡Keh! Con razón el mocoso está cada día más engreído —masculló Inuyasha.

Precipitadamente, Kagome cambió de expresión a una sonrisa abierta. —Nuestra Hana-chan solo dice eso cuando él está ausente… ¿ne? —guiñó un ojo emocionada por la actitud de la muchacha.

—¿Estas segura, oka-chan? —rió Shinichi luego de beber su jugo—. O tal vez no tiene tiempo para decirle todos aquellos elogios porque siempre que los encuentro están besándose… —agregó volteando los ojos.

—Besándose es una forma bastante decente de decir que parece que se estuvieran devorando —comentó Mamoru con una media sonrisa.

Inuyasha palideció, dejando de lado su comida miró a su hija de forma lastimera —¿Eso no es verdad, na preciosa?

Hanako evitó la mirada de su padre. —De... ¡Dejen de molestarme! No... nosotros no hacemos eso.

—Otou-chan, debes comprender que eso es normal… ya son novios hace más de dos años… seguramente tú te besabas con oka-chan de la misma forma… ¿ne? —guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kagome, un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Tenía que admitir que él y su mujer eran bastante apasionados en esos temas, pero su actitud en ese campo no era un ejemplo que sus hijas debían seguir. —¡Keh! Lo que hiciéramos tu madre y yo nada tiene que ver... tu hermana aún es muy pequeña para eso...

—¿Pequeña? —rió divertido el abuelo terminando de beber su pequeña copita de sake—. Cuando mi nieta y tú se casaron según tus rituales youkai… la pequeña Kagome solo tenía dieciocho años… —rió jovial sirviéndose un poco más—. Desde ese día no se separaron… o vivían en el Sengoku o aquí… hasta que construyeron aquella cabaña…

Kagome no reaccionó, solo sonrió atontada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. Aquellos primeros años de su vida con Inuyasha fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, cada vez más adoraba estar en compañía de aquel medio demonio apasionado, entre sus brazos, protegida y amada como nunca.

—¡E...es... eso no tiene na... nada que ver! —tartamudeó Inuyasha observando bastante nervioso la expresión de Kagome, tenía casi la certeza de que estaba recordando y si seguía mirándolo de ese modo, él querría revivir aquellas memorias y no era el mejor momento para eso.

—Si ellos se casaron tan jóvenes... tal vez también yo debería hacerlo —pensó en voz alta Mamoru.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Kagome frunciendo el ceño dejando de lado aquellos recuerdos tan buenos.

Antes que Mamoru pudiese responder, intervino Hanako: —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Él ama a Ryo-chan... ¿qué tiene de malo que quieran casarse?

—¡Hanako! —exclamó bastante alterada Kagome. —¡Para qué te ayudo si te pones en contra después! —refunfuñó bastante frustrada.

—No me he puesto en tu contra —respondió la muchacha con el ceño fruncido—, Mamoru ya hace mucho que dejó de ser un niño... que se porte como tal no viene al caso —argumentó haciendo caso omiso a la expresión perpleja de su hermano mayor—, y si él quiere casarse no podrás hacer nada.

Kagome se levantó de la mesa lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hija.

Los demás suplicaron en voz baja porque las cosas no terminaran en alguna desgracia.

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Kei va a sufrir varios paros de aquí en adelante (no piensen cosas raras xp) . Al parecer Akane y Ranma aún se trauman al recordar ciertas cosas jeje, es gracioso como logramos traumarlos con el entrenamiento xp**_

_**Sobre la escena en la florería, al hablar de las flores Keishii se refiere a Hanako, es un pequeño juego que hicimos con el nombre de la chica, Hana significa flor, asi que cuando el decía que estaba seguro que le gustaba mucho a las flores se refería a su novia :P, adoro esa escena jeje.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y obviamente sus comentarios**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Freya**_

_**Pd: Oka-chan me da miedo xp**_

**Palabras en japonés.**

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Ne: pregunta que requiere siempre de una respueta afirmativa ¿no¿cierto?

Etto: Uhm

Baka: Idiota

Chikuso: Mierda

Nani: qué

Anata: mi amor, cariño

Iie: no

Kuso: mierda

Hai: sí

oka-chan: mamá dicho de forma muy cariñosa

Ai shiteru: te amo

Gomen ne: lo siento

Koibito: mi amor

Oyaji: papá dicho de forma poco formal (viejo)

Arigato: gracias

Ba-chan: abuelita

Otou-chan: Papá dicho de forma muy cariñosa


	15. Epílogo, quinta parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos!

Nos tardamos en actualizar porque fue un día muy largo y ocupado para ambas… pero como siempre, tarde pero seguro… aquí les traemos el capi de la semana… esperamos que lo disfruten ;)

_**Epílogo, quinta parte**_

Algunas horas más tarde, Sengoku-Jidai

Hanako y Keishii disfrutaban de una hermosa tarde recostados en el pasto mirando las formas de las nubes. La muchacha lo había invitado a pasar la tarde con ella.

—¿No crees que esa se parece a Kirara? —sonrió señalando aquella imagen ilusoria.

—Un poco —comentó la muchacha más concentrada en mirar el rostro de su novio que la nube que él le indicaba. Suavemente se puso de lado apoyándose sobre su costado—. ¿Extrañaste tus mangas? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

El muchacho giró su cabeza para observar a su prometida con una expresión traumatizada—. ¿Vas a devolvérmelos pronto, na koishii? —murmuró lastimeramente.

—No —afirmó antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre los labios del muchacho—, ahora me pertenecen.

El muchacho giró hacia el otro costado dándole la espalda a su novia. —Shimatta… pensé que me amabas… —refunfuñó infantilmente.

Hanako se recostó sobre el césped. Sin prestarle mucha atención pronunció calmadamente: —El trato que hicimos nada tiene que ver con nuestra relación.

En menos de medio segundo el muchacho se sentó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. —Tiene mucho que ver… es más, creo que tiene una dependencia muy importante… si me amaras me los devolverías… —farfulló con una expresión de niño pequeño.

—No seas infantil, no tiene nada que ver —espetó con una sonrisa apretada—. Sabes que te amo —afirmó lanzándole una mirada que se alejaba mucho de la ternura.

—Kuso, onna… ¿no te importa verme de éste modo? ¡de verdad que eres infantil! —exclamó mirándola fijamente.

Ella se sentó, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca comentó: —Yo te veo feliz en una cita con tu novia...

Keishii se cruzó de brazos. —Eres una niña… shimatta, estoy seguro que ni te importan tanto mis mangas… —murmuró ceñudo.

—¿¡Crees que lo hago solo para molestarte? ¡Mocoso engreído! —farfulló mirándolo como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse sobre él para asesinarlo.

—¿Y entonces por qué rayos lo haces? —gruñó mirándola desafiante.

—Porque quiero ¿Algún problema? —preguntó manteniéndole la mirada, desafiándolo a continuar con la discusión si es que era capaz de responderle.

—Sí, muchos… ¿¡tanto te cuesta hacer mi voluntad!? —espetó molesto.

Hanako frunció el ceño, con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó hacia el muchacho logrando tumbarlo en el césped. —¡Baka! Te pregunto lo mismo ¿tanto te importan tus estúpidos mangas? —rugió amenazante tomándolo por la camisa.

Ágilmente, el muchacho rodó colocándose en posición dominante. —Sí, y mucho —sonrió mordaz con especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Empujando con todas sus fuerzas logró rodar y dejar a Keishii bajo ella —¿¡Más que yo!? —preguntó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Chikuso, Hana! ¡Son dos cosas completamente diferentes! —protestó sin echarse atrás. No podía moverse, esta vez su novia había sido más lista.

—También son dos cosas completamente diferentes nuestra relación y el trato que hicimos, Kei —espetó mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada y sin poder disimular una triunfal sonrisa.

Keishii sonrió de la misma manera al ocurrírsele un modo de mantenerla dominada de alguna forma. Rápidamente la tomó con ambos brazos de la espalda para atraerla hacia su pecho sin dejarla moverse. —No creo lo mismo, Hana… estamos en total discordancia… —respondió igual de necio pero sonriendo victorioso.

—Eres odioso —murmuró no muy convencida de sus palabras, mirándolo con una expresión cercana al berrinche—. ¿no piensas soltarme?

—Y tú también… mu… mucho… —suspiró bastante complacido con la cercanía de su novia. —No te voy a soltar… ¿quieres que lo haga? —sonrió casi rozando sus labios.

—Sí —susurró la muchacha comenzando un suave roce sobre los labios del chico—, suéltame...

Keishii continuó haciendo lo mismo intensificando paulatinamente aquella deliciosa caricia. —¿Estás segura?

Hanako beso suavemente las comisuras de los labios del muchacho —No... —musitó moviendo sus manos despacio sobre su torso hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros—, tal vez te devuelva algunos mangas...

—¿Algunos?... ahm… voy a lograr que me devuelvas todos… —suspiró comenzando a lamer el labio inferior de su novia.

—Solo algunos —susurró antes de mordisquear lentamente el labios superior de Keishii—, resígnate... Kei... —añadió acomodándose con suavidad entre sus brazos.

El ojiazul acarició lánguidamente su espalda, infinitamente reconfortado por aquella posición. —Eso nunca, mi amor… —murmuró por lo bajo tomando sus labios entre los suyos para profundizar aquella caricia tan gustosa. Podía sentir perfectamente como sus redondos senos presionaban en su torso. Su cuerpo sentía escalofríos deliciosos. Esta vez nadie los interrumpiría.

Hanako correspondió con dulzura a su beso, acariciando lentamente sus labios, disfrutando cada segundo del cálido contacto con su boca. Sentir las manos de Keishii recorriendo su espalda provocaba que una deliciosa sensación de calidez recorriese su cuerpo.

Lentamente deslizó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos del muchacho, sus dedos se perdieron entre las hebras azabaches mientras comenzaba a profundizar el beso, deseosa por saborear hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Los besos continuaron prologándose hasta que sus pulmones le pidieron urgente un poco de aire. Lentamente se separaron, ambos sonrosados, respirando agitadamente. La muchacha sonriente, se irguió.

—Mmm… chikuso… —balbuceó bastante embobado mirándola intensamente.

—Creo que te gustó —Lo miró de forma coqueta antes de recostarse a su lado—, a mi también... así que te devolveré la mitad —sonrió complacida.

—Si quieres puedo intentar recuperar la otra mitad… —sonrió sugerente acariciando la estrecha cintura de su prometida.

—Puedes hacer el intento... pero hagas lo que hagas no voy a darte la otra mitad —sonrió mirándolo coqueta.

—¿Haga lo que haga? ¿estás segura? —murmuró por lo bajo sin quitarle la mirada por un segundo.

—Puedes esforzarte —afirmó poniéndose de pie—, pero de todos modos ya debemos volver a la actualidad, hice un pastel para ti y no quiero que mis hermanos acaben con el —espetó antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al pozo.

Keishii sonrió caminando por detrás de su novia. Ella era una excelente cocinera, adoraba sus pasteles. Pero antes que eso tenía que luchar por su objetivo, iba a conseguir su colección completa como fuese. —Hana, ¿y de qué es el pastel? Aunque eso no importa… todo lo que haces es excelente… —afirmó intentando convencerla por el camino de la persuasión.

Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que trataba de hacer. —Eso lo sé... soy genial —espetó sin ningún tipo de modestia—. Preparé pastel de chocolate.

—Genial, adoro el pastel de chocolate… —susurró ronco atrapando por detrás a su novia, con ambos brazos la retuvo de la cintura. —¿Te dije que te ves preciosa con ese vestido? —murmuró por lo bajo moviendo los oscuros cabellos de la chica hacia uno de los lados para rozar con sus labios húmedos su nuca.

—Ke...Kei... ¿qué haces? —preguntó casi en un ronroneo mientras deslizaba despacio sus manos sobre las del muchacho—. Hoy no lo habías dicho...

—No, pero lo pensé mucho… si quieres lo repito… —suspiró entre pequeños besos acariciando aquella zona de su deliciosa piel. —Te ves muy linda y sexy… —musitó acariciando con sus manos el abdomen de la jovencita.

Ella se relajó entre los brazos del muchacho, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol murmuró : —Me encanta lo que estás haciendo, anata... —suspiró complacida—, pero no vas a conseguir convencerme de nada... —rió divertida.

Las manos del joven dejaron de moverse al igual que su boca. —¿De verdad lo dices? —murmuró esperanzado que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

—Hablo en serio —respondió girando suavemente entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a frente—, ¿ya no quieres seguir coqueteándome? —preguntó sacándole la lengua.

Keishii bajó la mirada bastante molesto. —¿Entonces no hay ninguna forma para convencerte?

Con un rápido movimiento, Hanako depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios —Cuando te cases conmigo serán nuestros, mi amor —rió divertida reanudando su camino.

—Ha… hai… —sonrió atontado el muchacho dejando de lado aquella preocupación. Su prometida jamás le había mencionado la palabra "casamiento" tal vez eso era un avance.

Hanako volteó, realmente no se esperaba una respuesta así —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con curiosidad observando el sonrojado rostro de Keishii.

—Lo que dijiste… es buena idea pensarlo, na? —sonrió tomándola delicadamente de los hombros. —Somos jóvenes… pero eso no importa porque nos amamos… —murmuró levemente sonrojado acariciando el rostro de su novia.

Ella lo miró bastante sonrojada —Pero es muy pronto... —respondió abrazando a Keishii—, eres mío y vamos a casarnos... pero no aún...

El joven de la coleta la estrechó entre sus brazos sonriendo abiertamente. —¿Soy tuyo? Eso me agrada… —rió aspirando el aroma dulce a flores de sus cabellos—. Tú también eres mía… ¿pero cuando quieres casarte conmigo? —insistió acariciando su espalda.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte tan pronto? —preguntó divertida con la insistencia de su prometido—. Nada va a separarme de ti, apenas comenzamos a estudiar... casados sería todo más complicado.

—Yo… etto… —balbuceó el joven intentando juntar valor mientras ceñía su cintura—, te amo tanto que me gustaría estar a tu lado siempre… ¿lo entiendes? —afirmó bastante sonrojado.

—Te amo, Kei —sonrió dirigiéndole una dulce mirada—. Siempre estaremos juntos, siempre lo hemos estado y así seguirá siendo —suspiró depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-----------------------------

Una hora después, Keishii y Hanako degustaban el pastel de chocolate que con tanto esmero había preparado la jovencita. Ambos se encontraban en la sala, en uno de los sofás. Aprovechando que sus padres habían salido y los gemelos se encontraban en el jardín entrenando como lo hacían diariamente, la muchacha se había sentado sobre las piernas de su novio, disfrutando de su momento a solas.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii.

Keishii asintió entusiasmado sirviéndose con la cucharilla otro bocado disfrutando de aquel manjar que solo ella sabía preparar. Sus labios se ensuciaron con un poco de la crema de chocolate que lo cubría.

Con una de sus manos, la muchacha tomó el mentón de su novio. —Quiero chocolate —susurró antes de comenzar a lamer lentamente su boca.

—Mm… sabe más delicioso así…—murmuró rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su novia luego de dejar el platito en el piso.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó depositando pequeños besos en la comisura de la boca de su novio—. A mi mucho... —suspiro pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

—Creo que tú le das ese sabor especial… —suspiró echándose hacia atrás en el sillón mientras correspondía los besos de su prometida. Sus manos recorrían libremente la piel del dorso de la chica que el escote dejaba lucir.

Sonriente se acomodó despacio sobre Keishii —En tus labios sabe muy bien —afirmó deslizando sus labios sobre el cuello del muchacho— , tu piel sabe muy bien... —añadió antes de besar apasionadamente el lugar.

Keishii lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mientras sus manos cobraban vida propia deslizándose más allá de su espalda. Una de ellas acariciaba sus piernas, subiendo levemente su vestido y la otra se posicionó en su trasero, sus dedos lo recorrieron circularmente.

Ella se detuvo por algunos segundos _"él nunca me había tocado de esta forma... ¿será posible que quiera...? ¿Y si alguien nos ve? ...¡Al diablo con todos! Ellos no volverán aún"_ Pensó sintiendo como placenteras sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, el deseo se había apoderado definitivamente de ella y ahora lo único que quería era continuar con la sesión de deliciosas caricias.

—Kei... —gimió suavemente, sus manos bajaron por su torso comenzando luego a abrir rápidamente su camisa—. Ahmm... esto me encanta —pronunció en un sensual susurro.

—Hana… —jadeó Keishii comenzando a lamer lentamente su cuello colocando ambas manos sobre sus nalgas presionándolas levemente. Su cuerpo vibraba ante los roces con su prometida, que comenzaban a ser frecuentes, podía sentir a la perfección sus pechos turgentes chocar contra su torso. Unos inmensos deseos de acariciarlos comenzaron a dominar su mente y sus sentidos.

Las caricias se hacían más intensas con cada segundo que pasaba. Movió su rostro para alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con pasión.

Sus excitantes roces parecían haber encendido una hoguera en su interior y ella lo único que deseaba en ese momento era consumirse por completo en esta. Sin darle tregua comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso, quería devorar su boca, saborear una y otra vez cada rincón de su húmeda cavidad hasta saciarse de él.

Ni uno de los dos sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, ni tampoco el suave gritito que escapó de los labios de la jovencita de cabellos azulados que acababa de entrar al lugar.

"_Kuso... ¿por qué demonios me pasan estas cosas?"_ Pensó la muchacha intentando decidir cual sería la mejor forma de despegar al par de tórtolos. Su hermano estaba con la camisa totalmente abierta y se veía bastante divertido subiendo y bajando sus manos sobre el trasero de su mejor amiga. Hanako se veía bastante complacida y aún más distraída que su hermano.

Por un momento pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlos seguir en lo suyo _"¡Mierda! Si los gemelos los ven van a matarlos" _

Cerrando bruscamente la puerta volvió a salir, un sudor frío recorrió su espina al ver que se acercaban rápidamente su novio y su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranko? ¿no ibas a conversar con Hana-chan y probar su pastel? Apenas acabas de entrar y ya saliste… —espetó extrañado el muchacho de cabellos negros.

—Etto... yo... —balbuceó algo nerviosa. "_¡Shimatta! Keishii tendrá que hacer muchas cosas por mí..."_ Pensó apoyando su espalda en la puerta—. Iie... lo pensé mejor y prefiero estar contigo, anata... —pronunció sonriéndole con dulzura.

—¡Keh! ¿Y yo qué demonios tengo que ver en todo esto? —preguntó Mamoru mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a la muchacha—. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a entrar.

La muchacha se colocó en la puerta evitando que el joven de cabellos plateados pudiese entrar. Shinichi la miró curioso. —Vamos al jardín, koishii… yo también quería estar a solas contigo —sonrió tomándola de una de las manos para llevarla con él.

—¡Iie! —exclamó jalando a Shinichi hacia ella—. Es que... etto... ¡tengo que darle a Mamoru un recado de Ryo-chan! —exclamó inventando la primera excusa que se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mamoru, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en sus labios—, ¿ella te dijo que quería verme?

—¡Hai! Dijo que fueras ahora mismo —respondió entusiasmada.

—Entonces con mayor razón tienes que quitarme de mi camino —comentó con una media sonrisa Mamoru—, ni creas que voy a ir a ver a mi novia sin arreglarme un poco.

La muchacha continuó en el mismo lugar negando con la cabeza. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Cansado de aquella situación, Shinichi, de un movimiento ágil tomó a su novia entre sus brazos para permitirle a su hermano y a él mismo la entrada a su casa para ver que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ella se abrazó con fuerza a su novio y cerró los ojos, estaba segura que en pocos segundos habría una gran pelea.

—¡Hanako! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto!? —La voz de Mamoru resonó por toda la casa—. ¿Por qué no esperaste que estuviéramos todos para repartir el pastel de chocolate? —añadió en un lastimero tono de voz.

—¿Chocolate? —Ranko abrió los ojos y observó con detención la escena, su hermano y Hanako se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro comiendo pastel de chocolate, los dos completamente vestidos y sin señales del encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo en el que los había encontrado al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

—Hana lo hizo solo para mí… —sonrió tranquilo Keishii acabando su rebanada.

—¡Kuso! que mala hermanita eres Hana-chan, tú sabes que el pastel de chocolate es mi preferido… —reclamó Shinichi.

Segundos después el ojiazul reparó en que su hermanita estaba en brazos del muchacho de cabellos negros. —¿Por qué la tienes así? —reclamó bastante celoso.

—No fue nada, solo estábamos jugando a algo… —respondió burlón Shinichi dejándola delicadamente en el suelo.

—No exageres... no es como si hubiésemos estaba acostados en el sofá besándonos como si el mundo se fuese a acabar —pronunció Ranko mirando con una media sonrisa a su hermano—, solo jugábamos ¿ne, anata?

—Exacto… somos novios, y tenemos el derecho de hacerlo… —sonrió Shinichi rodeándola con uno de sus brazos sin entender porque la jovencita había dicho aquello del sofá.

Keishii tragó duro intentando fingir demencia, rápidamente bebió su jugo bastante nervioso. —Kuso, ¿no estaban entrenando? —espetó bastante molesto señalándoles el pastel para que se sirvieran y se esfumaran rápidamente. Su novia, que jugaba con la cucharilla nerviosa no pudo articular palabra alguna.

—Eso hacíamos hasta que tu hermanita llegó y desconcentró a cierta persona —rió divertido Mamoru mientras se servía pastel.

—Ya habíamos terminado… —protestó levemente sonrojado el pelinegro haciendo lo mismo—. ¡Se ve delicioso, Hana-chan! —sonrió probando la crema con uno de sus dedos—. ¿Quieres, koshii?

—Iie, anata —sonrió dulcemente en respuesta—. ¿Por qué estás tan callada, Hana-chan? ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente a su amiga.

—No pasó nada, mocosa… deja de entrometerte —farfulló Keishii mirándola de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

—Hai... yo estoy bien —sonrió tontamente Hanako—. Shini-chan, Mamo-chan , pueden comer todo el pastel que quieran —afirmó manteniendo su expresión de felicidad total.

Mamoru miró a su hermana con una ceja levemente arqueada. —La última vez que me llamaste de esa forma tenías seis años.

—¿Por qué sonríes como boba? —preguntó divertido Shinichi. —¿Acaso Keishii te propuso matrimonio?

Ranko miró de reojo a su sonrojado hermano—. Tal vez conversaban sobre la Luna de Miel...

—¡Dejen de entremeterse en nuestros asuntos! —exclamó Hanako volviendo bruscamente a la realidad con las palabras de su amiga—. Como sigan molestando no voy a dejarlos seguir comiendo de mi pastel.

—Esa es la Hana-chan que todos conocemos —rió Shinichi acabando su rebanada de pastel.

—¿No tenías una cita con mi hermana? —preguntó Keishii convincente. "_Espero que no se le ocurra comentarle nada de lo que pasó o estoy muerto…" _pensó mirando de reojo a su hermana de modo amenazante.

—Hablando de citas —comentó Mamoru dejando su plato sobre la mesa—, Ryo-chan me está esperando... compórtense si se quedan solos —agregó con una media sonrisa mirando a su hermana y a su novio.

Ranko correspondió ampliamente la mirada de su hermano. —Iie, no tenemos una cita.

Shinichi pasó un brazo por los hombros de su novia. —Si quieres podemos tomar un helado o ver una película… ¿qué dices? —propuso mirándola intensamente. Deseaba estar a solas con ella. Últimamente solo habían salido en compañía de su familia o hermanos.

Ranko volteó el rostro para observar a su novio por un instante, no existía nada en este mundo que ella pudiese negarle cuando él la miraba de esa forma. —Hai...me encantaría, anata —respondió con un dulce tono de voz.

Aprovechando que su cuñada y su hermano estaban distraídos, Hanako lanzó una sugestiva mirada a Keishii _"Que el me tocara ya es un gran avance... tal vez quiera seguir avanzando si nos quedamos solos otra vez" _Pensó sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada.

Keishii devolvió una mirada igual de insinuante que la de su novia. En ese momento había olvidado por completo de su suegro y su gran tessaiga que podría acabar con él en menos de un segundo.

Shinichi aprovechó la distracción para besar levemente a su novia. —Voy a tomar un baño también, ya regreso… no tardo, lo prometo —murmuró dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ranko asintió sonriente. Una vez que su novio estuvo lo suficientemente alejado observó de forma inquisidora a Hanako y Keishii —¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando? Me costó mucho detener a Shinichi y Mamoru...debieron ir a un lugar más privado... —comentó mirando bastante divertida lo ruborizados que se encontraban.

—¡Deja de entrometerte en asuntos privados! —exclamó bastante nervioso. —Tú no viste nada… ¿de acuerdo? —afirmó esperando una respuesta positiva de su hermana menor, arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa intentando parecer amable.

—Ranko-chan...soy tu mejor amiga —habló Hanako suavemente, intentando contener su vergüenza y nerviosismo—. ¿Guardarás nuestro secreto?

Ranko miró con seriedad su hermano —El sofá no es un lugar muy privado para hacer esas cosas, onii-chan.

El muchacho tosió nervioso. —¡Ca… calla, mocosa entrometida! Fue un sueño… ¿de acuerdo? —gruñó dejando de lado la amabilidad.

—¿Ese es el tipo de sueños que tienes cuando llamas a Hana-chan mientras duermes? —preguntó sacándole la lengua.

—¿Sueñas conmigo? —preguntó Hanako mirando divertida a su novio.

El muchacho se sonrojó furiosamente recordando aquellos sueños en que su novia se hacía presente y que precisamente no eran muy inocentes. A medida que ella se le insinuaba más, eran más sugerentes. Intentando respirar para evitar recordar el de la noche pasada miró hacia un costado fingiendo demencia. —¡No sé de qué hablas!... —alcanzó a murmurar. En ese momento llegó Shinichi para su salvación.

—Estoy listo, koishii… —sonrió tomando de la mano a la jovencita—. ¿Nos vamos? —sonrió sin darse cuenta de las miradas sugerentes que se habían intercambiado su hermana y futuro cuñado.

—Hai —respondió Ranko entrelazando su mano con la de su novio—. Compórtense —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

--------------------------------

Media hora después, Hanako y Keishii se encontraban a solas en el templo conversando de pie en medio de la penumbra. Habían cerrado la puerta con seguro para evitar que los interrumpieran una vez más. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

—¿No se te vienen mil recuerdos a la mente cuando estamos aquí? —susurró taciturno Keishii besando una de las mejillas de su novia.

—Aquí me pediste que fuera tu novia —sonrió Hanako, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii—, también aquí fuimos atrapados por Mamoru cuando trataste de besarme...

Sonriendo tomó de la barbilla a su novia. —Hai, faltó muy poco para que nos vieran todos… —murmuró divertido—. Cerca de aquí nos besamos por primera vez… aunque me cueste admitirlo, fue difícil conseguirlo… —espetó mirándola intensamente—, pero valió la pena…

—No fue tan difícil... hasta te di mi permiso para conquistarme —sonrió coqueta—, y ahora puedo decirte que me moría por besarte...

Keishii acarició la barbilla de la chica para luego rozar con dos de sus dedos sus labios. —¿Morías por besarme? —sonrió radiante acercando su rostro al de ella—. ¿Desde cuando? —preguntó mirándola con suma curiosidad.

Hanako arqueó levemente una ceja —Si nunca lo notaste no pienso decirlo —sonrió sacándole la lengua.

—Creo que puedo recordarlo… —habló por lo bajo haciendo memoria de aquella situación…

Flash Back

Cuatro años atrás…

Era un fin de semana muy aburrido, se habían reunido para entrenar y hacer algunas tareas del colegio, faltaba poco para el examen de admisión en la preparatoria, sin embargo ya se habían "torturado" lo suficiente como para tomar un descanso. Ranko les habló de una película cómica muy buena que se estrenaba aquel día y decidieron ir al cine para descansar un poco y divertirse.

Ya se encontraban sentados en las butacas correspondientes. La jovencita de cabellos negros tomó un poco de su refresco.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto en comenzar? —bufó Hanako cruzándose de brazos—. Dame chocolates...

—No quiero… son míos —sonrió Keishii colocando la bolsita con los dulces detrás de él.

—No seas idiota, Kei-baka —masculló frunciendo el ceño—, además los compramos juntos también somos míos —gruñó golpeando uno de sus brazos.

—Pero decidí a último momento que me pertenecen… así que no te daré —sonrió mirándola desafiante.

—Estúpido infantil, entrégamelos ahora —espetó intentando arrebatárselos sin obtener éxito alguno.

Riendo divertido el joven guardó la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. —Si me haces la tarea de matemáticas por un mes te la doy… —propuso mirándola divertido.

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó enfurecida poniéndose de pie—. ¡Me voy a mi casa y no quiero que me llames en todo el día!

Una persona que pasaba detrás de ella, accidentalmente la empujó para sostenerse al tropezar con algo que había en el camino. Keishii no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la chica cayó en sus piernas en menos de medio segundo. Los rostros de ambos se sonrojaron notablemente.

—Gomen, no quise empujar a tu novia —sonrió el hombre amablemente antes de alejarse.

—No es mi novio... —murmuró Hanako totalmente sonrojada—. ¿No piensas soltarme o qué? —espetó moviéndose levemente sobre las piernas del muchacho.

Keishii no respondió nada, solo se limitó a observarla, aún enojada se veía muy bonita, sus cabellos sueltos moviéndose y aquel perfume que usaba lo tenían bajo un estado de hipnosis. Sus labios moviéndose. Solo pensaba en una cosa. ¿Cómo sería probarlos? ¿Qué pasaría si la besase?

Ella correspondió a su mirada, la forma en que Keishii la observaba comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, y le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. —Baka... suéltame

El ojiazul la soltó mirándola aún embobado. De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta vio como la chica probaba un pequeño bombón. —¿De donde los sacaste? —espetó saliendo repentinamente del estado anterior.

—¿De dónde crees? —sonrió mirándolo traviesamente ya acomodada en su butaca—. Ahora son solo míos —agregó sacándole la lengua.

Fin flash back

—Fue hace mucho… lo recuerdo —afirmó sonriendo abiertamente. —Pero el que ahora muere por besarte soy yo… —susurró ronco comenzando a rozar los labios de su prometida.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que también quise besarte ese día? —respondió la muchacha alejando levemente sus labios de Keishii ¿Te crees muy irresistible, sabias?

El muchacho sonrió mirando intensamente a los ojos castaños de su novia. —Entonces… ¿Cuándo fue que quisiste besarme, koishii? —murmuró adulador para intentar convencerla que relatara el momento.

—También hace cuatro años... un par de meses antes que fuéramos al cine —comentó antes de comenzar a relatar...

Flash back

Hanako estaba aburrida en su cama leyendo un libro, un fuerte gripe la mantenía encerrada en su casa durante las vacaciones.

"_Baka... ni siquiera ha venido a verme"_ Pensó suspirando con frustración _"De todos modos no me importa... ingrato..." _

En ese momento Keishii tocó la puerta con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía un gran ramo de flores que su madre había comprado para que se lo obsequiara. Realmente no entendía porque esa cosa la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, pero como su familia había insistido optó por acatar aquella petición.

—Pase... —murmuró fastidiada, estaba segura que se trataba nuevamente de alguno de los gemelos que venía a molestarla por no poder aprovechar sus vacaciones.

Detrás de un gran ramo de rosas color rosado apareció el joven ojiazul sonriendo tímidamente. —¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó caminando hacia la cama donde estaba postrada la muchacha.

Hanako esbozó una gran sonrisa —Hai...uhm ¡Hola! —balbuceó tímidamente, acababa de notar el color de las rosas y sabía perfectamente lo que significaban—. Gra... gracias por las rosas —murmuró recibiendo el ramo de rosas. _"Rosadas... ¿le gusto?... regalar rosas rosadas significa me gustas..."_ Pensó mirando completamente ruborizada al muchacho.

—Las escogí yo… —comentó el muchacho como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. Parecen algodón de azúcar ¿na? —sonrió sentándose con cuidado en la cama de la chica—. Son bonitas… creo… espero que te gusten —espetó mirándola fijamente—…, y que te recuperes pronto… —pronunció lo último casi en un suspiro.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó más, se sentía completamente acalorada por la cercanía del chico, aunque sus manos estaban muy frías producto de los nervios.

—Arigato... me gustan mucho... —comentó con dulzura fijando su mirada en el rostro de su amigo. Por un instante su mirada se posó en la boca de Keishii, por alguna extraña razón pensó en lo agradable que sería besarlo.

Sin notar la persistente mirada de la jovencita, Keishii la miró extrañado, de un segundo a otro sus mejillas se habían enrojecido intensamente. —¿Tienes fiebre? —preguntó acercando su mano a la frente de la muchacha.

Hanako negó con la cabeza, él estaba a escasos centímetros de ella mirándola con preocupación y aumentando considerablemente sus deseos de saber que se sentiría probar sus labios.

Fin flash back

—No tenía fiebre —comentó Hanako mirando a su novio—, pensaba que tal vez me gustaría besarte... además tú te me declaraste con el color de rosas que escogiste —rió divertida.

—¿Qué color escogí? —preguntó Keishii intentando hacer memoria.

—Rosadas... dijiste que parecían algodón de azúcar —respondió mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—¿Las rosas de ese color significan una declaración? —preguntó totalmente despistado sonriendo divertido.

—Significan me gustas —sonrió de forma sugerente—, aunque ya sé que yo te gustaba desde los doce años...

—Al igual que tú… —respondió al segundo haciendo una mueca de autosuficiencia.

—Engreído —sonrió subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar despacio su mejilla—, pero tienes razón...

Keishii rozó con sus labios una de las mejillas de su novia. —¿Crees que Ranko sea capaz de contarle a Shinichi lo que sucedió hoy? —preguntó tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—No lo hará —aseguró girando levemente el rostro buscando los labios de su novio—, no los dejó entrar cuando nos vio... además soy su mejor amiga —suspiró rozando sus labios sobre los de Keishii en una suave caricia—. ¿Kei, quieres continuar con eso?

—No me parece mala idea… —respondió taciturno tomándola de la cintura para acercarla a su pecho. Sus labios siguieron el roce que su prometida comenzó.

—Me encanta la idea —susurró sensualmente Hanako antes de empujarlo con algo de brusquedad contra la pared. Cuando la espalda de su novio tocó contra ésta, se encargó de pegar su cuerpo por completo al suyo—. Me encanta... —repitió con la voz cargada de deseo antes de besarlo con pasión. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de él con ardor, apoderándose de su boca, enloqueciéndolo con sus mordidas y con la seductora invasión de su lengua.

Keishii correspondió con igual ardor, sus manos viajaron por su anatomía, moviéndose desde el inicio de su espalda hasta comenzar a acariciar su trasero, sin poder evitarlo lo tomó con ambas manos elevándola más hacia él, quería sentirla cerca, lo más posible para sentir su delicioso aroma, acariciar su suave piel. Su lengua recorrió sin ningún tipo de timidez la boca de la muchacha, en un delicioso juego apasionado.

Nuevamente volvió a sentir una placentera sensación recorrerla por completo. Era como si fuertes llamaradas subieran y bajaran por todo su cuerpo concentrándose especialmente en su vientre.

Sus manos se movieron una y otra vez frotando con deseo el torso de su novio. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era seguir con las caricias y llegar hasta el final.

—Kei... me encanta... —suspiró separando sus labios de los del muchacho.

—No me lo digas de ese modo… que no pararé hasta llegar al final… —jadeó ronco atrapando nuevamente los labios de la jovencita entre los suyos mordisqueándolos deseoso, totalmente poseído por el deseo. Las provocaciones que su prometida había comenzado hacía más de dos semanas comenzaban a surtir efecto. Imágenes de ella sobre él en el dojo con las vendas a punto de caerse, del sillón el mismo día, en el gimnasio totalmente entregada a sus besos recostada en las gradas. Sus manos presionaron aún más fuerte su trasero mientras sus labios viajaban hacia su cuello comenzando a lamerlo y succionar una pequeña porción de su piel, hambriento de ella.

—Me encanta... sigue... —pronunció casi en un ronroneo. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer con las apasionadas caricias de su novio—. No quiero que pares... —gimió mientras sus manos se deslizaban deseosas por el torso del muchacho abriendo con increíble rapidez su camisa—. Kei... —suspiró tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, acercándose comenzó a deslizar lánguidamente su lengua sobre su boca.

Deseando poder abarcarla por completo, el muchacho de la coleta, con delicadeza la soltó, manteniendo una de sus manos en su estrecha cintura pegándola a su pecho. Su otra mano se movió hasta llegar a los senos de la joven, sin dudarlo la colocó sobre uno de éstos sintiendo un fuego que ardía en su interior al hacerlo. Luego de corresponder las deliciosas caricias de su novia movió uno de los breteles de su vestido haciendo que se deslizara graciosamente por su brazo, en ese segundo sus labios comenzaron a recorrer sus hombros, bajando lentamente en un recorrido de besos y lamidas. Su otra mano acariciaba con completa seguridad el pecho de la muchacha.

—Kei... —suspiró Hanako con la voz llena de deseo. Su cálido aliento sobre su piel hacia arder su sangre. Ella deseaba más, quería llegar hasta el final, sentirlo totalmente suyo y convertirse en su mujer.

Deslizando sus manos sobre su torso llegó hasta sus hombros, lentamente comenzó a quitarle la camisa hasta desnudarlo por completo de la cintura hacia arriba. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, se concentró en descubrir con su boca el sabor de su piel. Totalmente seducida por su aroma y su esencia, comenzó a lamer despacio su torso.

Fue en ese segundo que se escuchó un golpeteo en la gran puerta de madera del templo. La madre de Kagome había llegado de hacer compras y se extrañó al encontrarlo cerrado. —¿Alguien anda por allí? —preguntó sin escuchar los suspiros y gemidos de los apasionados amantes.

Hanako se separó bruscamente de su novio. —Kuso, es mi abuela —murmuró por lo bajo—. Etto...¡Hai! ... la puerta se atoró —mintió dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su novio para que se pusiera la camisa—. Pe... pero no te preocupes... estoy con Keishii... él me ayudará, ba-chan.

La mujer sonrió del otro lado sin creer en ninguna de las palabras de su nieta. —De acuerdo, chicos… voy a preparar algo para cenar, si quieres invita a Kei-chan… —sonrió caminando hacia la casa deseando tener bisnietos de ojos azules muy pronto.

El ojiazul suspiró aliviado mientras abotonaba más relajado su camisa. —También deberías arreglar tu vestido, Hana… —comentó sonriendo divertido por la expresión anterior de pánico de su novia.

La muchacha se sonrojó levemente —Hai —respondió subiendo los tirantes de su vestido—. Yo... pensé que nadie nos interrumpiría —comentó acercándose al muchacho.

—Parece que se convirtió en una costumbre… —agregó abrazándola por la cintura—. ¿Me invitas a quedarme a cenar? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Si por mi fuera, estarías siempre a mi lado —sonrió la muchacha correspondiéndole ampliamente la mirada—. ¿Crees que mi abuela creyó lo que le dije?

—Seguro que sí, ella es muy inocente… —respondió totalmente tranquilo el pelinegro—. ¿Entonces puedo quedarme a dormir también? —preguntó mirándola sugerente.

Hanako se sonrojó totalmente por algunos segundos, luego sonriendo seductoramente recorrió a su novio con la mirada. —Si tú quieres... pero no te dejaría dormir en toda la noche... anata...

El muchacho se sonrojó furiosamente ante el tono de voz, la mirada y la sonrisa de su novia. —Yo… etto… estaba bromeando… —balbuceó nervioso—. Además… estoy seguro que Inuyasha se daría cuenta… —pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

—¿Y eso que importa? —preguntó la muchacha colocando suavemente sus manos sobre su torso

Keishii se sonrojó ante la seguridad de su novia. En su mente danzaban imágenes de ellos semidesnudos besándose en su cuarto interrumpidos por un furioso hanyou a punto de derribar la puerta y acabar con él por tocar a su pequeña princesita. —Me… mejor vamos a tu casa… ¿na? —murmuró tragando nervioso intentando quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—Yo... estaba bromeando —comentó la muchacha antes de sacarle la lengua y reir abiertamente— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo antes de salir rápidamente del lugar en dirección a la casa.

Keishii vio a su novia desaparecer por la entrada de la casa dando pequeños saltitos radiante. _"Creo que será difícil ceder a sus encantos la próxima vez que suceda algo así… y eso será malo para mi salud…" _Pensó imaginando el rostro enfurecido de su suegro ante la posibilidad de que ellos hicieran algo "indecente".

**Notas finales de las autoras:**

Sucedieron varias cosas en este capi… lo del sillón será inolvidable para nosotras… Kei desató su instinto que lo tenía muy escondidito, eh:p, y supieron manejar muy bien la situación con los gemelos… ¿pensaron que serían descubiertos? Naaah xD

La parte de los flash backs, especialmente la de las rosas rosadas nos pareció cute, una declaración no intencionada, pero de igual forma verdadera… ;)

Y nuevamente fueron interrumpidos en la escena del pozo, je… pobrecito Keishii… bueno, también Hana-chan xP ¿hasta cuando los tendremos así? No sée… sigan leyéndonos para enterarse… xPP

Gracias por leernos, por favor déjennos su comentario, crítica o sugerencia…

De igual forma anuncio que faltan unos pocos caps más… casi estamos terminando de escribirlo…

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no?, ¿cierto?. Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne

Koishii: Amada, mi amor

Shimatta: Maldita sea , maldición

Kuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

Baka: Idiota

Chikuso: Mierda

Anata: Tú , pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos.

Etto: Uhm

Iie: No

Hai: Sí

Arigato: gracias

ba-chan: abuelita


	16. Epílogo, sexta parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

Freya & Sakura

Hola a todos :), actualizo temprano porque hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre y tengo varias cosas que hacer durante el día.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia de la increíble "resistencia" de nuestro pobre Keishii xD

_**Epílogo, sexta parte**_

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Ranko y Shinichi regresaban de su cita abrazados, en una conversación excesivamente melosa. La chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven quien sonreía embobado aspirando el dulce perfume de sus cabellos.

—Voy a soñar contigo toda la noche… —murmuró por lo bajo el pelinegro besando la cabeza de su novia.

La muchacha sonrió —¿No mencionas mi nombre cuando estas dormido? —preguntó sin poder evitar recordar a su hermano—. Keishii siempre sueña con Hanako y es penoso escucharlo llamarla —comentó antes de reir abiertamente.

En ese segundo Shinichi recordó las múltiples veces que despertó en la madrugada producto de golpes de su gemelo o almohadazos por despertarlo con suspiros, excesivamente melosos entre los cuales mencionaba el nombre de su novia incluyendo gemidos según testificaba Mamoru, pero que él creyó que eran invenciones de su mente excesivamente pervertida. Sonriendo nervioso miró a su novia. —Que yo recuerde… creo que no… —murmuró levemente sonrojado.

Ella lo miró curiosa, lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que algo lo había puesto nervioso. —¿Qué sueñas, anata? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia a la perfección.

El muchacho se detuvo para luego tomar el rostro de su novia mirándola fijamente. —Sueño que vivimos juntos en una pequeña cabaña… alejado de todo y de todos… abrazados y besándonos cerca de una pequeña fogata, con muchos niños a nuestro alrededor —mintió a la perfección distorsionando levemente la historia para no contarle de sus acalorados sueños que tiempo atrás comenzaban a volverlo loco.

—¿Seguro que había niños, anata? —preguntó con un pícaro tono de voz.

—S… sí… ¿po… por qué lo preguntas? —balbuceó comenzando a moverse nervioso. Su especialidad no era mentir.

La muchacha rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio —Porque hubiese sido una perfecta Luna de miel sin los niños... —comentó mirando de forma sugerente a Shinichi—. Solos tú y yo... en una solitaria cabaña...

Shinichi instintivamente la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su torso. —Suena muy bien… —sonrió insinuante imaginándose que aquel encuentro que seguramente duraría toda una noche—. Sería perfecto…en aquella cabaña solitaria… en una noche de tormenta… la lluvia cayendo torrencialmente sobre el tejado… y aquella fogata ardiendo… al igual que no… —el joven se detuvo sonrojado por aquello que estaba diciendo, nervioso miró hacia un costado, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color carmín demasiado notorio. Quizás le había afectado bastante el no poder estar con su novia de la manera que querían, las citas siempre eran manejadas por su tío.

—Anata... —murmuró con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, él nunca le había hecho una confesión de ese tipo—. ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada. En su mente pasaban una y otra vez imágenes de ellos dos pasando una velada de ese tipo.

El muchacho ladeó el rostro para mirar nuevamente a su novia a sus azules ojos. —Yo… es verdad lo que digo, pero no me malinterpretes… —afirmó levemente sonrojado por la expresión de su novia, parecía un poco nerviosa y tímida—. Yo te voy a esperar todo lo que tú quieras, no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido… etto… me gustas mucho… pero… es… eso, sucederá solo cuando tú lo desees… —agregó acariciando un poco torpe y nervioso con el pulgar la mejilla de la chica. Definitivamente no tenía la facilidad de su hermano para hablar de aquellos asuntos.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Deseaba estar con él de esa forma algún día, pero aún no se sentía preparada para dar ese paso —Te amo... sé que no eres un pervertido... gracias por esperarme —murmuró suavemente.

Shinichi la estrechó entre sus brazos besando sus cabellos una y otra vez. —Eres mi pequeña… solo mía —suspiró separándose levemente para besar su frente. Prácticamente estaban en la entrada de la casa.

Desde el tejado de la casa Ranma los observaba con unos binoculares que había tomado "prestados" del cuarto del anciano Happosai. Una vena latía en su sien, estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Akane abrió la ventana de su habitación. Mirando en dirección al tejado habló en un tono considerablemente alto —Sé lo que estás haciendo Ranma Saotome... baja ahora mismo si no quieres tener problemas...

El hombre siguió en lo suyo fingiendo no haber oído la amenaza de su esposa. Realmente daba miedo cuando se ponía de esa forma.

—Si sigues haciendo eso... esta noche no habrá ningún tipo de entrenamiento para ti... anata —amenazó pronunciando con especial frialdad la última palabra.

De un ágil salto, el hombre de la trenza saltó a la ventana para entrar en menos de dos segundos a la habitación. —Kuso… onna, solamente estaba cuidando a nuestra pequeña… ¿no está bien que un padre cuide que el novio de su hija no se sobrepase? —preguntó con una expresión parecida a la de un niño con berrinche.

Akane se cruzó de brazos —Está bien que un padre cuide a su hija, no que la espíe —comentó mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a su esposo y los binoculares que tenía en su mano—, y por si lo olvidaste nuestra pequeñita ya tiene diecisiete años... ¡qué rápido te convencí de bajar! —añadió con una media sonrisa.

Ranma miró de reojo a su esposa. —Yo no los espiaba, solo velaba por su bienestar… —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Je! tú sabes que… no puedo vivir sin mi entrenamiento —comentó por lo bajo dejando los binoculares sobre uno de los muebles.

Ella prefirió no prestarle atención al último comentario de su esposo, de hacerlo se olvidaría de tratar de hacerle entender que su hija sabía cuidarse perfectamente bien sola. —Ranko-chan sabe cuidarse muy bien, anata... ya no es una niña.

Volteando, el ojiazul asintió, muy a su pesar. —Lo sé, koishii… pero es difícil aceptar que está creciendo… —murmuró serio con una nostálgica expresión.

Akane se acercó a Ranma, enternecida por su expresión llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas del hombre para acariciarlas con ternura —Y Shinichi es un buen muchacho... sabes bien que jamás se aprovecharía de ella.

—Hai, lo sé… creo que nuestra princesita eligió al mejor partido —comentó con una media sonrisa—. Es bueno que le interesen los estudios… y veo que hace buen trabajo cuidándola, además… siempre está feliz… no puedo negar que es un buen muchacho… —agregó besando una de las mejillas de su esposa.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios los espías? —preguntó riendo divertida—. ¿O te volviste voyeur y no me he enterado? —añadió con picardía.

—Kus… kuso… ¡yo no los espiaba! —farfulló fingiendo inocencia—. Etto… ¿y el entrenamiento que me debías?... hace un momento me dijiste que si no venía aquí… pero estoy a tu lado —sonrió sugerente mirándola intensamente.

—Nunca prometí nada —comentó traviesamente Akane—, ¿dije que lo haría si bajabas?

—No… pero sé que a ti te gusta mucho entrenar… —comentó tomándola posesivamente de la cintura—, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Ya te olvidaste de velar por el bienestar de nuestra pequeñita? —preguntó Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo.

—Algo me dice que todo está bien… además Keishii debe de estar por llegar y puede hacer muy bien mi trabajo… —comentó con una media sonrisa comenzando a besar el lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer.

Akane bajó rápidamente de la nube en que se encontraba. Separándose a una leve distancia de su esposo, habló: —¡Sigues con eso! ¡Te advertí a ti y a Keishii que dejaran de molestarlos!

Ranma la tomó nuevamente estrechándola suavemente contra su torso. —Solo estaba bromeando, onna… —espetó con una media sonrisa mirándola intensamente. Sus ojos buscaron penetrar en lo más profundo de los castaños de su esposa.

—Me estás mintiendo... —murmuró la mujer comenzando a olvidar el motivo de sus protestas, completamente seducida por el intenso brillo de la mirada de Ranma—... aunque Ranko sabe muy bien como controlar a su hermano.

—Es verdad… entonces no tienes que preocuparte por eso, koishii —suspiró comenzando a besar lentamente el cuello de su esposa. Los binoculares quedaron en el olvido en un pequeño rincón de la habitación, completamente olvidados por Ranma quien solamente prestaba atención en escuchar aquellos suspiros de la mujer que más amaba en su vida.

Fue en ese segundo de "distracción" de su padre cuando Keishii estaba llegando de su maravillosa noche. Distraído caminó hacia un lado de ellos sin darse cuenta que se trataba de su pequeña hermanita. Algunos pasos después, reaccionando de su estado de embobamiento volteó en un gesto inmediato, inconscientemente sabía que algo no estaba bien. Su hermana menor estaba fuera de casa conversando con su novio y eran más de las nueve, el horario estipulado de manera razonable por su padre y él.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver lo excesivamente cariñosos que estaban, tosió escandalosamente para llamar la atención. —¿Qué creen que hacen?

Ranko frunció el entrecejo —Lo que a ti no te importa —espetó fulminándolo con la mirada—, no estamos haciendo nada malo... como otros... —murmuró por lo bajo las últimas palabras.

Keishii escuchó a la perfección aquellas palabras, no podía contestarle ya que Shinichi parecía no haberla escuchado, y si supiera sobre eso sería capaz de asesinarlo a mano propia o informarle a su padre. —Es tarde ya… —indicó mostrándoles su reloj mientras se acercaba—. ¿No recuerdan el horario que acordamos?

El medio demonio observó divertido a su cuñado que parecía bastante celoso. Totalmente retador atrajo a la joven más a su pecho mirándolo desafiante. —Voy a casarme con tu hermana para evitar que pierdas tu tiempo inventando reglas u horarios —comentó mordaz entrecruzando su mano con la de su novia.

Ranko miró levemente sonrojada a su novio. —Hai... nosotros vamos a casarnos —afirmó fijando una dulce mirada en los ojos dorados de Shinichi.

Por un momento Keishii pensó que lo mejor sería avisarle a su padre de tal desacato, pero eso le restaría autoridad. Bastante molesto miró a la pareja. —Shimatta, mi hermana es demasiado pequeña para eso, Shinichi… es una niña todavía —comentó serio dejándose llevar por los celos de hermano mayor.

—Es evidente que estábamos bromeando —rió divertido el pelinegro ante la expresión de su futuro cuñado—. Pero debes prepararte… porque el tiempo pasa rápido y cuando menos lo esperes estaré pidiéndole la mano a oji-san…

—Kei... solo tienes dos años más que yo, no exageres —comentó Ranko volteando los ojos.

—Etto… creo que lo mejor sería entrar a casa, seguro no cenaste bien… y el viento se está poniendo frío… —espetó intentando parecer preocupado tomándola levemente del brazo. Cuando la hiciera entrar a casa tendrían una conversación muy seria.

Ranko fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, soltándose suavemente de su agarre volvió a acercarse a su novio. —¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de Shinichi.

Shinichi respondió con otro beso para luego acariciar con dos de sus dedos una de las mejillas de su novia. —Seguro, mañana te llamo —suspiró mirándola con infinita ternura, había olvidado la existencia del muchacho que los miraba con una expresión notable de asco—. Nos vemos en los sueños… —murmuró mirándola intensamente.

—Entonces... nos vemos en nuestros sueños —Le sonrió en respuesta. Sonrojada lo observó alejarse. Él era guapo, inteligente e increíblemente romántico y sensible, todo lo que una mujer como ella podía soñar.

—Es mejor que dejes de pensar en esas cosas… y ahora vamos a casa, que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —espetó mirándola fijo—. ¿No te dijeron que parecen tontos comportándose así? —agregó bastante resentido por la escena anterior.

—Al menos somos mucho más discretos que otros pervertidos que hay por ahí —espetó mirando con una media sonrisa a su hermano—. Y tenemos mucho que conversar porque no voy a volver a ponerme en aprietos para salvarte...

Sonrojándose en el acto, Keishii refunfuñó algo inteligible y tomó a su hermana de la mano para llevarla hacia el Dojo para evitar interrupciones.

Una vez sentados en el suelo del gran salón, el joven de la coleta miró furtivamente a la muchachita. —No te atrevas a contarle algo a.. a… ¡a nadie! —exclamó intentando parecer firme.

La muchacha rodó los ojos —Baka... ¿qué te hace pensar que diré algo? Pude hacerlo esta misma tarde.

Keishii sonrió con una expresión evidentemente más relajada. _"¡Je! no voy a tener que usar las otras técnicas que ya había pensado…"_. De un segundo a otro pasó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de su hermana para despeinarla. —¿Y qué era lo que me tenías que decir, entonces? —preguntó divertido.

Ranko lo miró con el ceño fruncido —¿Tú qué crees? —espetó dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza—. Idiota ¿qué hubiese pasado si mi novio o el papá de Hana-chan los descubría?

Reparando en lo que su hermana había dicho el muchacho se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, bastante nervioso jugó con sus dedos. —No pudimos evitarlo…

—Claro que se puede evitar —farfulló sin poder evitar sonrojarse al recordar los besos de su novio—... deberían hacer esas cosas en un sitio más privado.

Keishii miró hacia un lado, bastante sonrojado. —Nosotros no lo pensamos… se dio de un segundo a otro —comentó distraído. _"Y cada vez sucede más seguido… y en los lugares menos imaginados"_ pensó ruborizándose aún más.

Ella lo observó curiosa, generalmente su hermano no era muy dado a contarle intimidades. —Deberían tener más cuidado... la casa de oji-san no es un buen lugar para eso.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. —Lo sé, ya te dije que no lo pensé… kuso… —farfulló molesto porque su pequeña hermana tenía razón. Bastante nervioso miró una de las paredes pensando como sería la mejor manera de solucionar aquel gran "problema".

------------------------------------

Hanako lo miró de soslayo, ambos caminaban a cierta distancia el uno del otro. _"Kuso, no entiendo que le pasa... desde hace una semana se ha vuelto distante... parece que solo tiene cabeza para el entrenamiento... ¿Y si se molesto por lo que pasó en el templo? ¡Chikuso! ¡Quién entiende a los estúpidos hombres?"_. Pensó presionando con fuerza los libros que llevaba entre sus brazos.

—Fue un milagro que hoy no tuvieras que entrenar hasta tarde... —comentó con un tono resentido.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Keishii fingiendo demencia. Hacía una semana que intentaba alejarse un poco de su novia para evitar que sucediera algo parecido al incidente en el sofá, estaba seguro que la próxima vez continuaría hasta llegar al final si no sufriera de interrupciones inoportunas.

Ella aceleró el paso. —¡Porque hace una semana que apenas y tienes tiempo para mi! —exclamó dejando de lado el poco de control que mantenía sobre sus emociones en ese momento.

Rápidamente, Keishii siguió su paso tomándola delicadamente del brazo. —¡Porque he tenido que entrenar mucho! Además… los exámenes teóricos me están costando mucho, y trato de entender un poco de biología… —se excusó intentando parecer razonable. No quería que su novia se sintiera de esa forma, pero tampoco quería llegar a aquel extremo. Y no podía admitir aquella debilidad de su temor por su futuro suegro o su orgullo estaría acabado.

—Pudiste pedirme ayuda... —respondió bajando el tono de voz, pero aún mirándolo con cierto resentimiento.

—Tú estás estudiando algo diferente, no quiero que te distraigas con algo que puedo resolver por mi mismo… —contestó rozando con uno de sus dedos la barbilla de la jovencita—. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—Sí —afirmó mirando hacia otro lado ignorar la tierna expresión del muchacho—, me tuviste abandonada una semana... parecía que huías de mi —espetó reanudando el camino.

—No lo hacía, jamás lo haría… —suspiró tomándola rápidamente de la cintura en un movimiento casi instintivo—. ¿Sabes que cada día me gustas más? Mucho, mucho más…

—Eso parecía —repitió ella relajándose levemente, apoyando su espalda contra el torso de Keishii—, si vuelves a hacerlo voy a enfadarme mucho más que ahora.

Keishii tragó nervioso. ¿De qué forma se alejaría de ella para evitar que sucediera algo así?. Quizás conversar con ella no era tan mala idea. Bastante confundido intentó poner sus ideas en orden. —¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Hana? —preguntó besándole uno de sus hombros.

—Toda mi familia está en el Sengoku... la abuela y mi bisabuelo están en casa de mi tío... ¿quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo? —preguntó tratando de parecer inocente aunque sus intenciones eran recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

—Ge… genial… —balbuceó nervioso. Todos sus planes se iban al diablo, si se ponía a inventar excusas saldría perdiendo. No tenía otra opción que aceptar, o tal vez desviarla. Una sonrisa radiante se formó en su rostro—. ¿No quieres ir a comer algo por ahí? Yo invito… —propuso intentando ser convincente.

—Iie... —sonrió volteando para quedar frente a él—... yo ya preparé la cena antes de salir... ¿no te gusta la idea? —preguntó sonriéndole seductoramente.

El muchacho asintió embobado, sabía que iba a ser difícil intentar resistirse a las insinuantes miradas de su novia, nada como una falda para hacer perder la cabeza hasta el más fuerte y honorable de los Saotome…

------------

Keishii acomodó los libros de su novia en su pequeña biblioteca. La cena había sido maravillosa, los platillos, los temas de conversación. Incluso Hanako parecía haber olvidado el tema de la seducción, se veía tranquila, calmada, quizás se dio cuenta que la situación era compleja, sus padres no podían enterarse de eso o el que acabaría sufriendo las consecuencias sería él.

Pero no podía confiarse del todo. Tenía que inventar una excusa para irse, ahora que tenía tiempo. La joven decidió tomar un baño luego de la comida, su día había sido muy agitado y quería recobrar energías, según sus palabras. Eso acabó con su tranquilidad, quizás se trataba de una indirecta. ¿Y si intentaba algo?

Aunque su razonamiento intentara crear pretextos y evasivas, su deseo lo mantenía en el cuarto de la muchacha. ¿Qué pasaría si ella intentara probar algo como el caso del sillón?. Esta vez parecía que nadie los detendría, ni siquiera confiaba en sí mismo.

Bastante nervioso comenzó a cachetearse, no podía actuar tan impulsivamente o acabarían con su vida. Pero razonar era en vano porque en ese segundo imaginaba lo bien que debía verse su prometida con gotitas de agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo cubierta con tan solo una toalla.

Las cavilaciones del muchacho fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. —Veo que no escapaste —comentó con una media sonrisa Hanako—, y ahora ya no podrás hacerlo...—sonrió cerrando la puerta de su habitación con llave.

A pesar del nerviosismo que le causaba el hecho de que su novia cerrara la puerta, todo se esfumó ante aquella preciosa figura.

En ese mismo segundo Keishii cayó sentado en la cama de la joven. Estaba completamente idiotizado ante la imagen celestial que estaba asistiendo. Todas sus debilidades estaban frente a él. Su novia había dejado su cabello suelto semi húmedo dejándolo caer como cascada sobre su blanca piel. Usaba una blusa blanca sin mangas tipo strapless que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus deliciosas curvas y una minifalda negra que permitía visualizar sus curvadas piernas. Como hacía algo de calor no se había calzado, hasta sus blancos pies se le antojaban, se veían muy delicados, otorgándoles la gracia de una pequeña gacela. El aroma a perfume de rosas invadía toda la habitación, produciendo un efecto afrodisíaco en él.

Ella sonrió ante el efecto que había causado en su novio, lentamente se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te vas a quedar conmigo mi amor? —preguntó sentándose suavemente sobre sus piernas—. Quédate... —suspiró acercando su rostro al del muchacho, dejando sus labios rozar seductoramente sobre los suyos.

Keishii suspiró intentando razonar a pesar de que sus manos comenzaban a moverse en contra de su voluntad para tomarla posesivamente de la cintura. —Yo… no creo que sea buena idea… ¿y si regresan tus padres? —preguntó algo nervioso correspondiendo a los exquisitos roces de sus labios.

—No lo harán —pronunció casi en un ronroneo mientras deslizaba sus labios por las mejillas de su novio—. Iza-chan los invitó a cenar...—susurró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii. Su boca continuó ascendiendo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, el cual se dedicó a lamer despacio, entregándole seductoras y húmedas caricias.

Keishii besó el cuello de la joven, aspirando extasiado aquel dulce olor que emanaba de su cuerpo. —¿Y si regresan temprano? —insistió deteniéndose por un par de segundos. La intensidad de la mirada de su novia lo hacía vacilar, sus razonamientos se disolvían en el acto.

Hanako mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha de Keishii —Se quedarán en el Sengoku... no volverán... eso dijo oka-chan —Le susurró al oído una vez que separó su boca de su oreja—. También me aconsejó que te pidiera... que me cuidaras esta noche...—agregó moviéndose hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre Keishii—...quédate...

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, se tiró hacia atrás apoyando su espalda en la cama. Ya no podía seguir evadiendo más lo que sentía, y si todo conjugaba para que ello sucediera ¿por qué enfrentar la fuerza del destino?. Mirándola intensamente comenzó a mover sus manos, recorriendo cada curva de su espalda hasta llegar a su redondeado trasero. Aquella falda se iría en primer lugar. Su boca viajó por el generoso escote, lamiendo lánguidamente su deliciosa piel.

Ella lo miró con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Sus manos volvían a recorrer su cuerpo con una deliciosa seguridad, presionando, acariciando, explorando cada rincón y encendiendo con más fuerza el deseo que la dominaba del todo.

Sus manos subieron y bajaron lentamente por el torso del muchacho mientras su boca se aventuraba recorriendo con ardientes besos la cálida piel de su cuello.

El cierre de la falda de la muchacha cedió apenas los vivaces dedos del muchacho de la coleta lo tocaron, lentamente la pequeña prenda descendió por las largas piernas de la muchacha. Sonriendo triunfal admiró lo bien que se amoldaba aquella prenda interior en el trasero de su novia, sus manos acariciaron aquella parte de su anatomía, su piel, al igual que la suya, ardía con vehemencia.

La hoguera interna que ardía en su interior aumentó al sentir las manos de su novio en contacto directo con su piel. Agitada separó sus labios del cuello del muchacho —Mmm ¿entonces te quedas? —preguntó mordisqueando con deseo el labio inferior de Keishii sin llegar a besarlo—. Me vuelves loca, Kei... —Su lengua se deslizó despacio entre los labios del muchacho, rápidamente bajó sus manos comenzando a abrir con gran velocidad su camisa deseosa de tocar directamente su piel.

—Estas jugando con fuego, preciosa… —jadeó ronco atrapando su labio inferior entre los suyos. Con lenta y deliciosa lentitud lo probó, hambriento de aquella dulzura, de aquel dulce polen que solo una flor como ella podía tener. Mientras tanto una de sus manos jugueteaba con la pantaleta de la muchacha, estirándola levemente de uno de sus costados, colocando sus dedos debajo de ésta. Segundos después comenzó a hacer lo mismo por debajo de aquella ajustada blusa.

Ella se movió lentamente sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, despacio se acomodó rozando inevitablemente con su trasero un área demasiado sensible del cuerpo del muchacho. Sonriendo complacida al escuchar un ronco gemido escapar de su garganta habló: —No le tengo miedo al fuego... ¿y tú? —preguntó mirándolo intensamente. Sin romper el contacto visual quitó su blusa dejándola caer luego a un lado de la cama.

La boca del joven se abrió levemente, aquella imagen quería grabarla en su memoria por el resto de sus días. El sostén negro que estaba utilizando parecía estar diseñado especialmente para sus formas, realmente se veía extremadamente sexy. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en como sería verla sin aquella prenda. De un segundo a otro hizo que la muchacha quedara sobre la cama, quedando en posición dominante. Sonriendo complacido miró nuevamente sus redondeados senos, como si se tratara de su juguete más nuevo. Hambriento de comprobar su tersura comenzó a rozar sus labios contra estos, no conforme con esto quiso saborear aquel elixir comenzando a lamer lentamente.

—Kei... —jadeó la muchacha deslizando sus manos hasta sus hombros para luego despojarlo de la camisa. Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda deleitándose con las increíble sensación que comenzaba a enloquecerla. Con cada roce de la lengua del muchacho, su piel parecía arder y necesitar un contacto cada vez más estrecho.

Intentó conseguir ese contacto rodeando las caderas del muchacho con sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia ella, solo consiguió aumentar la excitación que sentía y que la sensación de ardor que la estaba volviendo loca se concentrase entre sus piernas.

Keishii sintió una presión insoportable en el bajo vientre, el deseo de rozarla de manera más cercana se apoderó de él. Moviendo sus manos la tomó del trasero para acercarla a su incipiente erección. Instintivamente comenzó a balancearse sobre ella en un rítmico y sexual movimiento intentando llenar ese vacío que estaba sintiendo, de acoplar su cuerpo al de ella. El calor comenzaba a consumirlo, a cada segundo aquellos roces se tornaban más íntimos. Sus manos juguetearon con aquel sostén. Tenía que quitárselo ahora mismo.

Hanako cerró los ojos disfrutando de las placenteras y a la vez torturantes sensaciones, todo su cuerpo vibraba con cada movimiento de su novio. Por instinto comenzó a mover las caderas siguiendo el ritmo de sus movimientos, ella quería seguir hasta el final, necesitaba que la tocara. Su cuerpo se movía anhelante en busca de sensaciones que aún no conocía y que ansiaba conocer entre sus brazos.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba conocer aquella parte de su anatomía, quizás desde la fiesta de casamiento de su futura cuñada, cuando lo detuvo para evitar que peleara con aquel lobo odioso. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al tiempo que su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa. Casi llegando al punto de la arritmia acercó ambas manos a los breteles para comenzar a bajarlos lentamente. Hanako lo miró intensamente, asintiendo con total seguridad para que continuara con ello, de su boca se escaparon algunos gemidos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su trasero para pellizcarlo levemente.

El calor que sentía aumentó unas diez veces, totalmente confiado colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de la jovencita para tomar las tasas de aquella prenda interior corriéndolas hacia abajo. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus senos, observándolos con detenimiento, completamente hipnotizado. Temblando un poco acercó sus dedos para acariciarlos, sus dedos dibujaron espirales sobre su piel que semejaba una seda.

Sus pechos comenzaron a subir y bajar producto de la agitación al respirar —Mmm...Kei... —jadeó con fuerza, intensos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo aumentando la creciente sensación de vacío que comenzaba a desesperarla.

Cada roce de Keishii solo despertaba en ella el deseo de entregarse por completo, de sentirlo su cuerpo completamente desnudo sobre el suyo, excitándola, fundiéndose en ella hasta llevarla a la locura.

—Kei... —pronunció con la voz cargada de deseo—, te deseo... —ronroneó presionando con mayor fuerza el trasero del muchacho.

—Ha… Hana… —jadeó Keishii deseoso de la misma forma pero a su vez con un cierto pánico. Si seguía ellos terminarían haciéndolo. Inuyasha lo mataría cuando regresara del Sengoku y se enterara por causa de su sangre youkai. Bastante asustado dejó de acariciar sus pechos y de moverse sobre ella, apretó los párpados para no observarla en un intento de contención, luego la miró seriamente. —Creo que deberíamos parar… ¿no crees? —pronunció algo tosco.

Ella lo miró perpleja por algunos segundos, luego rió suavemente —Deja de bromear... baka... sé que no quieres parar —pronunció seductoramente acariciando la espalda del chico.

Tragando nervioso nuevamente la observó fijamente. —No estoy bromeando, Hana-chan… —pronunció con especial dulzura su nombre, un mal presentimiento invadió su mente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirando a su novio con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Despacio movió sus piernas soltándolo del abrazo para luego empujarlo delicadamente apartándolo de ella—. No me deseas... ¿es eso, no?

Keishii miró turbado a su novia. —¿Estás dudando de eso?... no, no es por eso… —negó seriamente.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? —preguntó Hanako acercándose nuevamente a su novio que ahora estaba sentado en la cama—. Vamos a casarnos... ¿Qué tiene de malo conocer ciertas cosas antes? —sonrió antes de rozar suavemente sus labios sobre los de él—. Te necesito...

Keishii vaciló, en ese momento deseó mandar todo al diablo y seguir, dejarse llevar. La deseaba, necesitaba acariciarla, besarla y hacerla completamente suya. Su preciosa sonrisa lo mantuvo embobado por algunos segundos mientras tomaba sus manos.

Pero no podía. El impedimento era superior, desconocía sus leyes youkais y temía, más que por su vida, por el futuro de su relación, quizás por sobrepasarse con ella Inuyasha impidiera que siguieran juntos, o tal vez no verla nunca más. Firmemente la miró a los ojos.

—No puedo, Hanako… —afirmó—. Es un paso demasiado importante… ¿deberíamos pensarlo mucho antes, no crees?

La muchacha tomó rápidamente una de las almohadas para cubrirse con ésta. —¿¡No puedes!? ¡Entonces por qué rayos comenzaste a quitarme la ropa!

Keishii bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. —Creo que me descontrolé un poco —respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿¡Un poco!? —exclamó mirándolo furiosa, bruscamente tomó la camisa del muchacho con una de sus manos para luego arrojársela a la cara—. ¿¡Tienes alguna maldita idea de lo que me hiciste!? ¡BAKA!

Nervioso asintió cubriéndose con la camisa. —¡No era mi intención! —espetó temiendo por la expresión de la muchacha. No lo había pensado bien, era un idiota realmente. No sabía si era peor que Inuyasha intentara hacer algo en contra de ellos o hacer enfadar a Hanako por propasarse y no terminar con aquel encuentro.

El rostro de la muchacha se llenó de decepción —¿No querías? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. De todos modos no te resististe mucho —farfulló molesta.

—No es cierto… yo sí quería —espetó intentando calmar a la chica, realmente no sabía que palabras utilizar, quizás si balbuceaba ella intentaría volver a lo de antes y ahí sí que sería difícil resistirse a sus encantos.

Ella no le respondió, solo dejó la almohada a un lado y camino hasta su armario sin prestarle atención _"¿Qué demonios pasa con él?.. ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ... Maldita sea voy a asesinarlo si no me explica que ésta pasando"._ Pensó sin prestar atención a la deseosa y traumada expresión de su novio.

El muchacho de la coleta se puso de pie comenzando a abotonarse la camisa. —Creo que lo mejor es irme… —susurró sin muchos ánimos—. Aunque… vas a quedarte sola… ¿quieres que duerma abajo, en el sofá? —preguntó inocentemente.

Hanako se colocó rápidamente una camiseta larga que le servía a modo de pijama. —Sé cuidarme sola —espetó acercándose a él—. Pero no te vas a ir de aquí si no me explicas qué demonios pasa contigo...no te creo ni una palabra de todo lo que has dicho —agregó tomándolo por la camisa para impedir que escapara.

—Ya te dije, no quería propasarme… —respondió algo nervioso mirándola de reojo—. ¿No entiendes? —espetó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ella debía inferir que lo que hacía era por su bien y no por capricho.

—¡No, no te entiendo! ¡Y si quieres puedes irte de una vez!—exclamó la muchacha soltándolo bruscamente—. Lo disimulaste muy bien en todo caso —espetó en un tono resentido.

—¿¡No me entiendes?!... kuso… ¡eres terca, onna! —exclamó alterándose ante la incomprensión de la joven—. ¿Qué cosa disimulé? —preguntó ofendido.

—¡Qué no querías propasarte! ¡Qué no querías! ¡Mentiroso! —exclamó completamente alterada y con crecientes deseos de lanzarse sobre él con intenciones totalmente opuestas a las que tenía minutos atrás.

—¡Kuso! ¿crees que soy un hentai o algo así? —respondió mirándola fijamente—. ¡No soy un mentiroso, shimatta! —gritó terminando finalmente de abotonar su camisa.

—No, pero te veías muy motivado —espetó la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado, evitando los ojos del chico. Sabía que se olvidaría de su enfado si se perdía en el azul de sus ojos—. Sé que no me has dicho toda la verdad...pero si no quieres decírmelo ¡Vete!

—Tú también lo estabas… es más, creo que fuiste la culpable de que me exaltara tanto… —respondió con el ceño fruncido el ojiazul—. ¡La que siempre iniciaba todo eras tú! Hace más de dos semanas que lo intentas… ¡yo no tengo la culpa de ponerme así, tú empiezas!

—¡Cállate! —exclamó propinándole una fuerte bofetada. Era cierto que ella había tomando la iniciativa pero él siempre se había visto más que dispuesto y deseoso—. ¡Vete de aquí! No quiero volver a verte en varios días, por lo que a mí respecta tú y yo ¡estamos peleados! —exclamó mirándolo furiosa.

Keishii se fregó la mejilla con una de sus manos por causa del golpe, notablemente resentido la observó. —Vas a tener que pensar bien lo que harás para que te disculpe… —afirmó irritado—, ¡porque no pienso volver hasta que lo hagas! —agregó golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su novia al salir, corriendo en dirección hacia la calle.

—Baka... —murmuró sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta—. Si no quieres volver no lo hagas... —agregó caminando hacia su cama. Con una de sus manos secó suavemente las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro—... no me importa...—mintió antes de arrojarse sobre su cama y comenzar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Minutos atrás quería asesinarlo, ahora lo único que deseaba era ir tras él para abrazarlo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Estaba segura que Keishii le ocultaba algo y no pensaba perdonarlo hasta que él le contara toda la verdad.

---------------------------------

Keishii miró una y otra vez aquel retrato que tenía de su novia en su pequeña mesa de luz. —Debí decirle porque no podía seguir… ella no tiene toda la culpa de lo que sucedió… —espetó taciturno mientras acariciaba la pequeña gatita de ojos cafés.

Hacía tres días que se la pasaba entrenando para no pensar en aquel tema de la noche fatal. Cada vez que recordaba los pechos de su novia, su rostro sonrojado, aquellos cabellos revueltos y su mirada chocolate suplicante para que la hiciera suya.

—¡Baka! ¡Mil veces BAKA! —exclamó en voz alta golpeando su cabeza contra una de las paredes.

Estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo por tenerle miedo a Inuyasha, después de todo era un Saotome y no podía permitirse tener aquel sentimiento tan deshonroso. Tenía que salir a enfrentarlo, por más que su fuerza de medio demonio lo superara unas diez veces.

Sonriendo embobado miró la foto de su prometida. Tenía un pequeño gorro color azul y un vestido a las rodillas del mismo color, ajustado en su cintura con algunas cintas blancas, su cabello largo adornaba su rostro perfecto. —Tengo que verla… como sea… —murmuró para sí poniéndose de pie decidido.

------------------------------------------

Hanako reprimió una sonrisa al ver las rosas de color rosado con las que debía crear arreglos florales. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la discusión y desde aquel entonces su humor era pésimo, nadie en su familia se había salvado de sus miradas asesinas y su mal humor.

La sola mención de Keishii desataba su furia y para su desgracia su madre y su padre parecían estar demasiado interesados en conocer las razones de su pelea.

Sería simple ir al Dojo y hablar con Keishii, lo extrañaba demasiado pero su orgullo le impedía ir a verlo.

"_Él tampoco ha hecho nada por reconciliarnos...ni siquiera me ha llamado para saber si sigo enfadada... tal vez ni siquiera me ha extrañado"_ Pensó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras acomodaba algunas rosas en el pequeño florero que serviría de base para el arreglo.

—¿Y si nunca más vuelve a buscarme? —murmuró para ella misma—. ¡Por mi puede irse al infierno si hace algo así! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas logrando espantar a varias personas que pasaban por afuera del local.

Afuera del local Keishii suspiró resignado. —Todavía sigue enfadada… —murmuró para sí mismo al escuchar su potente voz. Sin poder evitarlo, con cuidado se asomó para observarla a través del vidrio. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba distraída. ¿Sería buen momento para entablar una conversación?

—¡Hey, tú! —exclamó Hanako mirando enfurecida un niño que arrojaba pequeñas piedrecillas dentro de uno de los floreros más grandes del lugar—. Si no dejas de hacer eso te prometo que voy a hacerte comer todas las piedras, mocoso —espetó con tono amenazante.

Keishii se puso de pie en el paredón subsiguiente al negocio de su novia. _"Creo que mejor voy a seguir entrenando… va a acabar descargando su ira sobre mí y será peor…" _pensó con una pequeña gotita en la frente al ver al pequeño correr del negocio para tirar las faldas de su madre llorando desconsoladamente.

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar de una vez con ella? Deberías decirle la verdad —habló Ranko llamando la atención de su hasta entonces dubitativo hermano.

El muchacho de la coleta volteó sorprendido. —¡Kuso! ¿Dónde estabas? —espetó bastante agitado—. ¿Qué verdad? ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó fingiendo demencia.

Ranko lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo con ella hacia un lugar alejado de la florería. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos lo soltó —Hanako me contó algunas cosas... sobre la otra noche...tú sabes —comentó algo ruborizada al pensar en la posibilidad de estar en una situación parecida a la de su amiga—. Ella cree que tú no querías estar con ella, deberías decirle que te da miedo su padre.

El rostro del muchacho se enrojeció en menos de un segundo. _"¿Con cuánto detalle Hanako se habría atrevido a contarle a esa mocosa?"_. —¿Q.. qu… qué dices? ¿Te lo contó Hanako, no? ¡nosotros…! Nosotros… no… —tartamudeó totalmente avergonzado bajando el rostro. Ella no debía saber esas cosas.

—¿No estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones? Porque eso fue lo que ella me dijo —comentó totalmente relajada—. Debe ser feo para una mujer que la dejen así... tú sabes —agregó mirando de soslayo a su hermano.

Totalmente traumado el muchacho se agachó para no perder el equilibrio. —¡Kuso! de… deja.. de decir.. cosas… ¡cosas de adultos! —exclamó desaprobador ante la calma de la joven que creía una niñita—. ¡Si sigues así se lo contaré a oyaji y estoy seguro que no le gustará! —agregó totalmente a la defensiva.

—¡Deja de tratarme como una niña! —exclamó Ranko fulminando con la mirada a Keishii—. Cuéntale, yo le diré a toda la familia por que te peleaste con Hana-chan...

—Mocosa entrometida… ¿por qué te metes en los asuntos que no te incumben? —farfulló molesto comenzando a caminar.

La muchacha lo siguió —Porque no me gusta verte triste... eres mi hermano y Hana-chan es mi mejor amiga... no deberían estar peleados.

Keishii se detuvo, repentinamente se volteó para acariciar la cabeza de su hermana. —Baka, deberías enojarte conmigo… soy poco cuidadoso para tratarte… al igual que con Hana… —suspiró resignado—. De todas formas todavía no es el momento, sigue enojada…

Sonriendo divertida se tomó del brazo de su hermano —Sé que eres un tonto, pero eres mi hermano y te quiero —su sonrisa aumentó al ver la mueca que se formó en el rostro del muchacho luego de cierta palabra— y Hana-chan te ama... creo que sigue algo resentida, pero Shinichi me comentó que cree que ella te extraña mucho...ah... Mamoru dijo que si no arreglabas pronto las cosas te mataría... ya no soporta su mal humor.

Sin poder evitarlo Keishii rió divertido. —Voy a pensarlo, quizás mañana lo intente… —murmuró sonriendo abiertamente.

_**Notas finales**_

_**Sé que en este momento al menos el 90 de ustedes quieren ayudar a Hana-chan a matar a nuestro pobre bebé (Keishii) xp, pobrecito tienen que entenderlo el trauma que tiene es muy grande y como pueden ver el mismo se auto castiga xp pobre pared jajaja.**_

_**Sobre la primera escena, es una de mis favoritas, niñas nuestro querido Shinichi también tienen pensamientos acalorados como pueden ver, pero él es el hombre perfecto ¿no? I love Shini-chan xp, bueno también a Mamo-chan y a Keishii y mejor no sigo porque debería estar arreglándome para ir a buscar el regalo de mi madre xp.**_

_**Besos a todos y una Feliz Navidad adelantada ;)**_

_**Freya**_

**Palabras en japonés**

Anata: Tú, también es el modo en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposo (cariño, querido, mi vida, etc)

Etto: Uhm

Kuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

Koishii: Amada, mi amor

Hai: Sí

Shimatta: Maldita sea, maldición

oji-san: tío

Baka: Idiota

Chikuso: Mierda

Iie: No

Hentai: pervertido

Oyaji: Papá dicho de modo muy informal


	17. Epílogo, séptima parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Esperamos que hayan pasado una muy linda Noche Buena y Navidad… acá estamos, muy sobrias por cierto xD para actualizar el capi de la semana… nada más por decir… ;)

_**Epílogo, séptima parte**_

Desde una distancia prudente, Mamoru y su hermano observaban como Hanako espiaba a Keishii desde la entrada del gimnasio de la Universidad.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde su pelea y el humor de la muchacha se hacía cada vez más insoportable. A la sola mención de palabras como: Keishii, Dojo, engreído y baka , se ponía como fiera.

—Kuso ¿por qué demonios no hablan de una vez? Me voy a volver loco si ella sigue con ese genio de los mil demonios —bufó Mamoru.

—Al menos parece que quiere saber de él, es un avance… ¿crees que se anime a hablarle? —espetó Shinichi esperanzado.

—Esto es extraño, cuando pelean y ella tienen la culpa, siempre va a verlo pronto y cuando es al revés pasa lo mismo... ¿qué crees que pasó entre ellos esta vez?... llevan casi una semana así...—comentó mirando con curiosidad a su hermano.

—No sé… nunca había sucedido algo así… creo que lo mejor es intervenir… —espetó mirando a su hermano y luego a la muchacha que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos—. ¿Vamos?

Mamoru asintió sonriendo traviesamente. En menos de dos segundos los dos se encontraba detrás de su hermana.

—Oe... pensé que eras más valiente ¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar mirándolo? —preguntó Mamoru repentinamente logrando que Hanako diera un leve respingo.

—¡Kuso! ¿qué demonios hacen aquí? —preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Llevaba casi veinte minutos mirando a su novio practicar basketball, los días habían pasado muy rápido y no había encontrado el valor para hablarle. Tal vez tenía en parte la culpa por acosarlo tanto, pero aún no lograba perdonarlo por abandonarla de esa forma aquella noche.

—¡Tienes que ir a conversar con él! No puedes seguir de esa forma… —sonrió Shinichi tocando uno de los hombros de su hermana—. Podemos ayudarte si eso es lo que quieres…

—Si quisiera hablar con él ya lo hubiese hecho —Mintió mirando nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba su novio—, no quiero hacerlo... —murmuró no muy convencida de ello.

—¡Kuso! Ya deja de mentir... voy a terminar con esto de una buena vez —espetó Mamoru entrando abruptamente al gimnasio. Minutos después, y luego de interrumpir el entrenamiento sin dar razones lógicas para ello, volvió jalando del brazo a Keishii que no parecía entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez que lo soltó le dio un leve empujón que lo hizo quedar a escasos centímetros de Hanako.

—Solucionen esto de una buena vez o Hanako va a volvernos locos a todos —masculló mirando con el ceño fruncido a Keishii.

Keishii, totalmente sonrojado, sin poder evitarlo había tomado de los hombros de su novia para no caer sobre ella. —Yo… lo siento —espetó mirando hacia un costado al ver el rostro de la muchacha tan cerca del suyo. Rápidamente movió las manos para colocarlas detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos disimuladamente se alejaron de la escena para esconderse entre las ramas de uno de los árboles del jardín del campus para poder ver la conversación. El poder de la genética era fuerte.

—No le pedí que fuera a buscarte —espetó Hanako cruzándose de brazos—. Ni siquiera me has llamado...

—Tú tampoco me llamaste… ¿y qué hacías por aquí, entonces? —preguntó sonriendo burlón.

—Estudio aquí —respondió tratando de parecer indiferente—. ¿Qué hacías cerca de la florería hace un par de días? —preguntó mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada.

—¿Yo? ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó fingiendo demencia_. "Maldita mocosa… pensé que hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que no diría nada… kuso…"_

—Olvídalo —comentó notando que había delatado a su amiga—. Yo...quería ver si estabas bien... por eso vine... —afirmó tratando de parecer casual aunque su rostro sonrojado no la ayudaba mucho.

—¿En serio? —sonrió el joven mirándolo esperanzado. Quizás lograrían reconciliarse.

Por su parte, los gemelos observaban asqueados la escena. Si pasaba a mayores lo mejor era irse, era su límite.

—Hai...aunque no debería...ni siquiera trataste de buscarme —murmuró resentida.

—Yo… pensé que sería mejor así —se justificó acercando su mano torpemente a la cara de la jovencita para acariciarla brevemente—. ¿Querías verme para conversar? Tú… ¿no estás más enfadada?

Un súbito escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando su mano acarició su piel. —¡Claro que lo estoy!...Es... esa noche te fuiste y me dejaste sola y luego... no me llamaste, no me buscaste... ¡te portaste como si yo no te importara!

—Eso… ¡eso no es cierto! —exclamó elevando la voz para darle más énfasis a su respuesta—. Nun… nunca digas algo así, me importas mucho, más de lo que te imaginas… —murmuró mirándola intensamente.

—Hai...pero me abandonaste toda una semana... ¿no me extrañaste? —preguntó evadiendo su mirada. Si no lo hacía acabaría besándolo y aún seguía enfadada.

—Mucho… demasiado —confesó sinceramente para luego abrazarla en una muestra de cariño sincera—. ¿Tú? ¿sentiste mi falta? —susurró por lo bajo para el oído de su prometida.

—Baka...te extrañé mucho —murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo del muchacho, relajándose entre sus brazos y deseando permanecer por mucho tiempo así—. Nunca habíamos estado tantos días separados... debiste buscarme...

—Quería hablarte ese día en la florería… pero me di cuenta que tu humor no era el mejor… —murmuró con una media sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—Pensaba que no volverías a hablarme por eso estaba de mal humor —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Mi mal humor era tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¡je! ¿me extrañabas mucho? —rió divertido separándose un poco para verle el rostro.

Ella puso sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho para empujarlo levemente —No fue por eso —espeto mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Crees que me quedé de buen humor luego de lo que me hiciste, baka?

Keishii sonrió abiertamente ahuecando su mano para tomarla de una de sus mejillas atrayéndola repentinamente a su rostro robándole un beso. Extrañaba demasiado aquellas caricias, hacía una semana las deseaba, había sido el peor castigo de su vida no poder probar aquella delicia.

Ella se quedó estática al sentir su boca atrapando sus labios y llenándolos de suaves caricias. Trató de repetirse en su mente que no debía ceder a sus besos, que lo mínimo que podía hacer era castigarlo por lo sucedido hace casi una semana. Por otro lado cada partícula de su cuerpo clamaba por hacer suya la boca de Keishii una y otra vez, por morder sus calidos labios y pegarse a su cuerpo hasta volverlo loco.

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y se entregó a la tentación. No sólo correspondió al beso sino que arremetió contra él llena de deseo.

Sus manos tomaron con fuerza su camisa mientras su lengua se ocupaba de invadir su boca, de tentarlo con seductoras caricias dispuesta a perderse en su embriagante sabor por el resto de su vida.

A esa altura los gemelos creyeron que habían vigilado demasiado. Bastante asqueados por la escena y demasiado sorprendidos por la reacción de su hermanita menor. Nunca creyeron que tendría ese ímpetu. Bastante asustados se bajaron sigilosamente de las ramas de uno de los árboles para dirigirse hacia el templo Higurashi. De verdad que compadecían a Keishii, la pequeña era demasiado temperamental.

Por su parte, el muchacho no parecía pasarlo mal, intentando corresponder con igual de intensidad que la chica siguió su ritmo disfrutando de aquel hambriento y apasionado beso. Sus lenguas se entrecruzaron en un peligroso juego sensual, ambos continuaron en aquella "contienda" por varios minutos sin atreverse a rendirse.

Ninguno de los dos se había rendido, pero sus pulmones exigieron que se separasen para tomar una buena bocanada de aire.

—Ku… kuso… —balbuceó por lo bajo bastante sonrojado—. Extrañaba mucho esto… —confesó mirándola intensamente.

Ella sonrió complacida, lentamente soltó la camisa para deslizar sus manos hasta los hombros de su novio. —Me robaste un beso... —comentó mirándolo con cierta coquetería—. También lo extrañaba... mucho...

Keishii acercó sus labios a los de su novia para colocar un pequeño beso en ellos. —Ahora quiero estar así contigo mucho tiempo…

—Yo contigo —murmuró deslizando sus labios suavemente sobre las mejillas del muchacho—. No vuelvas a dejarme sola tanto tiempo, Kei-baka.

—No lo haré más… —respondió acariciando con sus dedos los contornos de su perfecto rostro. —, demo… tú también me dejaste solo.

Ella se separó levemente del muchacho —Fue tu culpa, no era mi deber buscarte... fuiste tú quien empezó algo y luego no quiso terminarlo.

—¿Todavía no te das cuenta por qué tomé esa decisión? —espetó alejándose considerablemente de la muchacha mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Dímelo —espetó ella cruzándose de brazos—, aún no entiendo qué demonios pasó contigo.

—Kuso… a Inuyasha no le gustaría que tú y yo hiciéramos algo… —refunfuñó bastante avergonzado—,… él puede detectar esas cosas muy fácilmente

Hanako lo miró con total seriedad mientras trataba de asimilar lo que su novio había dicho. Ella tenía claro que su padre podía detectar ese tipo de acercamientos, pero estaba segura que jamás se metería en sus asuntos y mucho menos le haría daño al hombre que amaba. —¡Baka! —exclamó antes de estallar en carcajadas, Keishii realmente debía ser muy inocente como para creer aún en la amenaza que los gemelos le habían hecho años atrás.

Una vena latió en la sien del muchacho. —¡Shimatta, onna! ¿De qué rayos te estás riendo? —preguntó apretando los puños.

—De ti... baka... —pronunció con dificultad ya que no podía parar de reir—. ¿Papá te da miedo?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Definitivamente, NO! —contestó impulsivamente con el ceño fruncido—, solo intentaba respetar su modo de pensar…

La chica dejó de reir, mirándolo con una ceja levemente arqueada, habló: —Mentiroso... y... ¿te olvidaste de ese respeto cuando me tenías casi desnuda en tus brazos, no? —preguntó traviesamente.

Keishii carraspeó nervioso. —¡Yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que punto habíamos llegado! —tosió mirando hacia un costado—, tú tienes la culpa… no puedo controlarme…

Hanako sintió como una vena comenzaba a latir con fuerza en su sien. —¿Yo tengo la culpa de que no puedas controlarte? —preguntó fulminando al muchacho con la mirada.

—¡La tienes, definitivamente! —afirmó el muchacho de la coleta mirándola de una forma que afirmaba lo que estaba diciendo—. Todo el tiempo intentas descontrolarme…

—¡No la tengo! —exclamó ella comenzando a sentir profundos deseos de asesinar a su novio—. ¡No es mi culpa que te emociones tan rápido! ¡Pervertido!

—¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡Tú lo eres por incitarme a hacer esas cosas! —le replicó totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza por las palabras de su prometida.

—¡Ni siquiera te resististe! ¿¡Me vas a decir que no te gustaron!? —refunfuñó mirando enfurecida al muchacho—. ¡No puedes negarlo! ¡Sé que te gustó!

Los amigos del joven, cerca de allí rieron divertidos por aquel gracioso espectáculo.

Sin percatarse de ello Keishii tomó de la muñeca a su novia totalmente impulsivo. —¡Kuso, onna! ¿Qué tiene que ver si me gustó o no? ¡¿La que se insinuó fuiste tú, o no?! —exclamó a viva voz sin darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención de un grupo que cada vez se hacía más numeroso.

—¿Yo? —masculló la muchacha tomándolo por la camisa con su mano libre—. ¡Cómo si tú nunca lo hubieses hecho! ¿¡Quieres que te recuerde como querías convencerme de que te devolviera tus mangas!? ...¿ya olvidaste quién comenzó a insinuarse en el templo? ¡Yo no fui!

—¡Yo no me insinué! Solamente buscaba una forma de conseguir mis tesoros… tú siempre lo desviabas a ese lado… ¿no crees? —sonrió mirándola mordazmente.

Con un fuerte rodillazo directo en su estomago, Hanako logró borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y que la soltara —¡Idiota! ¡Vete al infierno! Yo no desvié nada... ¿Qué podía pensar si estabas besándome y acariciándome? ¡Estúpido cretino!

El muchacho se inclinó ante la pérdida de aire. —Kus… kuso… ¡qué poco femenina eres! ¿por qué tenías que golpearme? —murmuró por lo bajo con un hilo de voz.

—¡Porque te lo merecías! ¡Debí golpearte más fuerte! —exclamó furiosa—. Todo lo que hicimos fue entre los dos...yo no te obligué a nada... ¡Baka! —agregó antes de girar sobre sus talones—. No pienso volver a hablar contigo hasta que dejes de portarte como un cretino —afirmó comenzando a alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

—Shimatta… ¡matte! —exclamó recuperando aire en menos de medio segundo para seguirla velozmente—. ¡No terminamos de hablar, aún!

Ella no le contestó, solo aceleró el paso. No pensaba volver a dirigirle la palabra, sabía cuando le molestaba eso pero lo tenía más que merecido.

---------------------------------

Una hora después, en el Templo Higurashi

Shinichi y Mamoru se habían encargado de comentarle las últimas noticias a su familia en cuanto a los sucesos ocurridos con respecto a la tan peculiar pareja de su hermana y el joven heredero del estilo libre Saotome-Tendo.

—Nos fuimos antes de ver el final del encuentro, porque ya se estaba tornando algo desagradable… —comentó algo asqueado el pelinegro.

—¿Desagradable? —preguntó el hanyou mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a sus hijos.

—Quiso decir que Hana-chan...etto... ella... —balbuceó Mamoru algo nervioso—. ¡Ella se lanzó sobre Keishii! —exclamó finalmente bastante presionado por las miradas de su padre.

—¿Se lanzó sobre Kei-chan?! —exclamó totalmente emocionada la mujer de cabellos azabaches conteniendo a su esposo del brazo.

—¡Chikuso! ¿¡Cómo puedes emocionarte tanto con eso, mujer!? ¡Aún es una niña! —gruñó Inuyasha bastante frustrado por el súbito entusiasmo de su mujer. En minutos como ese realmente maldecía que Hanako se pareciera tanto a Kagome, esa efusividad la había heredado de ella.

Kagome sonrió traviesamente estampando un beso sonoro en la mejilla de su esposo sin escuchar sus quejas. —Continúen contando… ¡quiero saberlo con detalles! —pronunció alegremente.

—Hana-chan no se despegaba de Keishii, parecía enfadada… pero después cambió completamente… aunque parecía algo agresiva en su modo de demostrar sus sentimientos… —explicó analíticamente Shinichi.

Mamoru miró la expresión de su padre, realmente no parecía estar entendiendo muy bien el concepto —Prácticamente se lo estaba tragando, parecía fiera hambrienta devorando a su presa.

—¡Eso no es posible! ¡Su hermana no...—Se interrumpió repentinamente al comprender que existía una gran probabilidad de que ella hiciera algo así—. ¡Kuso y por qué demonios no la detuvieron!

—Porque parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacían… además, estaban como poseídos… si alguien hubiera intentado detenerlos habría salido herido de gravedad —comentó bastante perturbado el pelinegro.

—Esa es mi pequeña… ¡está demostrando que tiene a quién parecerse! —exclamó la mujer de cabellos azabaches risueña.

—¿¡Qué pasa contigo, Kagome!? Chikuso onna...¡qué le ves de bueno a que nuestra hija de un espectáculo así! —gruñó mirando con el ceño totalmente fruncido a su mujer.

La mujer sonrió insinuante para su esposo. —¿Acaso no es verdad? —comentó guiñándole un ojo de manera descarada.

—O... ¡Oe! E...eso no... no tiene na... nada que ver —tartamudeó bastante intimidado por las miradas de su esposa—. Kuso, no hagas eso delante de los mocosos mujer... —espetó tratando de mantener seriedad.

—Nuestros niños ya saben… por algo son como son —comentó sonriente la mujer—. Etto… ¡ustedes no! —se corrigió al instante mirando a los gemelos—. Ustedes no pueden actuar como nosotros todavía… —tosió nerviosa.

Shinichi soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarla. —¿Actuar como ustedes? ¿a qué te refieres oka-chan? —espetó observando divertido los rostros de sus padres.

—Si se refieren a los espectáculos públicos... yo paso —comentó Mamoru divertido por la clara expresión de reproche con la que su padre miraba a su madre.

—¡Kuso! ¿¡Qué no les enseñamos a no meterse en los asuntos de otros!? —explotó Inuyasha. Había soportado el entusiasmo de Kagome, pero no estaba dispuesto a aguantar que el par de mocosos se burlara de ellos.

—Sí, pero ustedes tuvieron la culpa… no tenemos la culpa de que sean tan descuidados… —comentó mordaz Shinichi.

En ese instante la puerta se cerró de golpe, el estruendo llamó la atención de todos logrando interrumpir su conversación.

—¡Nunca más voy dirigirle la palabra! —exclamó Hanako dejando caer su bolso en la entrada de la casa. Toda la ira acumulada durante la discusión y el regreso a casa comenzaba a convertirse en unos enormes deseos de llorar—. ¡Él... es un idiota...! —gimoteó lanzándose a los brazos de su padre.

El hanyou sólo atinó a rodear con sus brazos a su hija y acariciar suavemente su espalda intentando confortarla —¿No se supone que habían hecho las paces? —preguntó mirando con curiosidad a los gemelos.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos. —¿Tan pronto volvieron a pelearse? ¡Quién los entiende! —exclamó bastante frustrado el pelinegro.

—¿Qué pasó con Kei-chan? ¡los gemelos acaban de decirnos que se habían reconciliado! —suspiró desilusionada Kagome.

La muchacha levantó el rostro, con una de sus manos secó con brusquedad sus lágrimas logrando calmarse por un instante. —Nunca llegamos a reconciliarnos...

—Kuso...no quiero ni pensar como sería una reconciliación entonces...—murmuró por lo bajo Mamoru.

Hanako escuchó perfectamente cada palabra. —¡No te metas! ¡No me interesa reconciliarme con un cretino, infantil, egoísta y mentiroso!

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿por qué pelearon ahora? —preguntó curiosa la mujer de cabellos azabaches acercándose a su esposo e hija para acariciar suavemente la cabeza de esta.

—¿Tan malo es para besar Kei-baka? —rió divertido Shinichi.

El rostro de la muchacha enrojeció por completo. —¡Cállate! ...que bese bien no le quita lo idiota...—masculló entre dientes las últimas palabras—. Volvimos a pelear porque me reí de él... pero él tuvo la culpa... lo único que hizo fue culparme por todo lo que paso... —La penetrante mirada de su padre la hizo callar.

—Continúa... si él te hizo algo malo nosotros nos encargaremos —espetó Inuyasha con total seriedad.

—¡Iie! Etto... nosotros... ¡es nuestro problema! —exclamó palideciendo repentinamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo entonces? —preguntó curioso Shinichi. —Estaban tan bien…

—¿Por qué te reíste de él? —interrogó Kagome.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? —agregó Mamoru mirando inquisidoramente a su hermana.

—¡Nande... nandemonai! —exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie—. Yo... ¡tengo que estudiar! —afirmó tomando su bolso para dirigirse hacia las escaleras—. Si él llama... díganle que no pienso dirigirle la palabra hasta que deje de ser idiota —agregó subiendo enérgicamente las escaleras, dejando tras ella a toda su curiosa familia.

--------------------------------------

Keishii bufó molesto en su habitación dando varias vueltas sobre su cama. Realmente no entendía a las mujeres. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de allí para colocarse sus pantuflas. Tenía que hablar de esto con alguna de su especie o jamás iba a comprenderlo. Rápidamente destrabó la puerta de su habitación, apenas dio el primer paso se topó con su madre que parecía estar en la entrada de su habitación hacía tiempo.

—Ofukuro… ¿querías algo? —preguntó extrañado.

Por la expresión de su hijo era más que evidente que no estaba de muy buen humor. —Saber qué ocurre contigo —respondió entrando en la habitación del muchacho—, no es normal que no quieras comer, ni entrenar ... ¿sigues peleado con Hana-chan?

—Sí, no sé que pasa con ella… —murmuró desanimado—. No entiendo a las mujeres…

Akane mordió sus labios para contener su risa, su hijo se parecía mucho a Ranma. —¿Qué pasó esta vez? —preguntó sentándose sobre la cama de su hijo.

—Hana se enoja por cualquier cosa… y yo estaba diciendo la verdad, lo juro —espetó fingiéndose inocente.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó mirando inquisidoramente al muchacho. Conocía perfectamente esa expresión de "yo no fui", la misma que usaba de niño luego de realizar alguna travesura.

—Sólo le dije lo que pensaba… ella tiene la culpa por propasarse… —El rostro del muchacho se enrojeció bastante ante lo confesado. La mirada curiosa de su madre lo hizo proseguir. —…, aunque yo también ayudé bastante… ¡pero ella comenzó todo! Aunque yo lo detuve… y… etto… está muy enojada… —confesó de manera encubierta mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Una sonrisa parecida a un tic nervioso se formó en el rostro de Akane, Keishii había heredado el tacto de los Saotome. —¿Le dijiste que era su culpa?

Keishii sonrió nervioso. —Sí… ¿por qué? ¿hice muy mal?

La mujer suspiró con resignación —Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre...¿ella te obligó?

Keishii se acercó más a su madre. —No, porque yo se lo facilité… creo que estuve mal en decir eso… ¿na? —preguntó bastante traumatizado.

—Hai y conociendo a Hana-chan estoy segura que no te va a perdonar fácilmente —respondió observando al muchacho que luego de su respuesta había atinado a sentarse a su lado bastante abatido—. Pero no te preocupes, cuando hablen se entenderán y no vayas a volver a culparla de propasarse otra vez.

—Está bien… ¿crees que esté enojada mucho tiempo? ¿si oyaji te hubiese hecho algo así tardarías en perdonarlo? —preguntó curioso.

—Hubiese acabado con él —respondió rápidamente. Notando la expresión traumada de su hijo agregó—. Etto... pero luego lo hubiese perdonado...

Keishii intentó disimular el pánico. —¿Qué me aconsejas? ¿debería hablar con ella? ¿o esperar un tiempo? —preguntó.

—Si vas ahora, las cosas se pondrían peor —sonrió acariciando una de las mejillas de su hijo—. Espera algunos días y no vuelvas a culparla de todo.

El muchacho asintió besando una de las manos de su madre. —Me vendrá bien un entrenamiento en las montañas… me sentiré mejor, y ella podrá estar alejada de mí antes que intente acabar conmigo como tú lo hubieras hecho con oyaji… —rió divertido abrazando a su progenitora.

----------------------------------

—Si no hacemos algo esto no va a terminar nunca y ya no soporto ver a su hermana así de deprimida —espetó Ranko mirando con seriedad a su novio y a Mamoru.

—¿Deprimida? ¡Está hecha una fiera! —bufó Mamoru cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso es verdad —asintió Shinichi sentándose en el sofá—. Cada día que pasa está peor… ¿por qué no le sugerimos que vaya a buscarlo?

—¿Ya olvidaste lo orgullosa que es nuestra hermanita? —preguntó Mamoru—. Aunque no lo vea hace tres días, no creo que este muy dispuesta a seguirlo.

—Depende...—sonrió traviesamente Ranko—, podríamos adornar un poco las cosas...

—¿Cómo? —preguntó interesado el pelinegro mirando curioso a su novia.

—Ustedes solo tienen que apoyarme en todo lo que diga —afirmó la muchacha mirando fijamente a los gemelos—, si lo conseguimos ella irá tras él.

—¿De quién? —preguntó Hanako al llegar a la sala. Habían pasado ya tres días desde su última pelea con Keishii y él no se había comunicado.

—¡Hana-chan, tienes que hacer algo! —exclamó Ranko fingiendo perfectamente angustia—. Keishii está muy deprimido por su última pelea.

—Ese no es mi problema... él tuvo la culpa...—pronunció frunciendo el ceño y avanzando hacia la cocina.

—¡Pero Keishii no lo hizo a propósito! Estoy seguro… y Ranko está en lo cierto… él estaba muy triste cuando se fue a entrenar… —comentó dramáticamente Shinichi.

—Estaba realmente mal... dijo que tal vez no volvería porque tú no lo perdonarías —murmuró Mamoru fingiendo pesar.

"_Eso no puede ser cierto"_ Pensó la muchacha, sin prestarles mucha atención volvió de la cocina con una caja de helado de chocolate en la mano, lentamente la abrió y se sentó al lado de sus hermanos comenzando a comer.

—¡Kuso! ¡No puedes ser tan insensible! —espetó bastante alterado Mamoru.

—Hana-chan... Keishii dijo que tal vez no volvería en meses —gimoteó Ranko.

Shinichi miró hipnotizado aquella crema de color marrón oscuro. Adoraba el chocolate. —¡Yo también quiero! —espetó olvidándose por completo del propósito principal.

Ranko codeó a su novio —Él también quiere que vayas por Keishii —espetó la muchacha mirando con el ceño fruncido a Shinichi

—Hai, debes hacerlo... quien sabe... puede pasarle algo por estar tan distraído y deprimido —comentó trágicamente Mamoru.

—¿Deprimido? Pero si el mismo me dijo que me arrepentiría por no hablarle... seguro sigue furioso... y me da lo mismo... —suspiró frustrada.

—Antes de irse me dijo que lo que más deseaba era reconciliarse contigo… pero estaba seguro que tú lo rechazarías… parecía un pequeño cachorrito abandonado… ¡quién sabe que hará estando solo!... tal vez opte por lo peor… — espetó el pelinegro trágicamente.

Una fuerte sensación de angustia comenzó a crecer en el pecho de la muchacha. _"¿Y si es verdad? Tal vez él no sabe como disculparse... kuso... no debí reírme"_ —Yo...¡Toma! —exclamó entregando el helado a Shinichi. Rápidamente se puso de pie y subió a toda velocidad a su habitación.

Minutos después volvió cargando su mochila. —Si preguntan por mi... etto... me fui a entrenar... —espetó antes de avanzar hacia la puerta. Estaba segura que pronto encontraría a Keishii y arreglarían las cosas de una vez por todas.

Shinichi probó feliz su helado. —Hicimos un excelente trabajo… somos un gran equipo —comentó sonriente.

—¿Creen que todo saldrá bien? —preguntó Mamoru, realmente existía una fuerte posibilidad de que volvieran a pelearse.

—Oe... mi hermano no es tan idiota —comentó la muchacha de cabellos azulados—, lo que pueda pasar depende de ellos...

----------------------------------

Keishii lanzó una y otra vez distintos golpes con los puños y patadas a un oponente invisible. El entrenamiento le había servido bastante en los últimos tres días, pero no por completo. En las noches siempre recordaba la suavidad de sus labios, aquel perfume a flores que solo ella emanaba. Su sonrisa que iluminaba cada esquina oscura y aquel maravilloso cabello que caía como cascadas sobre sus deliciosos hombros pálidos.

—Creo que debí traer aunque sea a mi hermana para la comida… —espetó bastante cansado colocándose una toalla en su cuello—. Estoy harto del ramen en latas…

El muchacho suspiró resignado volteando para dirigirse a la tienda en búsqueda de más alimento en su mochila. Fue de un segundo para otro que en ese trecho sintió que en menos de un segundo unos pasos sonaron por detrás suyo seguido de un efusivo abrazo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el cálido contacto, unos pechos firmes se aprisionaron contra su espalda, solamente podía ser ella.

—¿Ha… Hana? —balbuceó a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

—¡Te amo! —gimoteó abrazándolo con más fuerza—. No pienses que no voy a perdonarte... eres mi vida, no podría apartarme de ti...

Keishii no entendió nada de lo que decía la muchachita pero le encantaba tenerla así de cerca. Definitivamente ya no estaba enojada con él.

—Yo... no debí burlarme... demo ya no te preocupes... no volveré a intentar nada que tú no quieras —murmuró apoyando su rostro en la espalda del muchacho—. Ya no estés deprimido por mi culpa...

El muchacho siguió sin entender por algunos segundos. _"¿Yo deprimido?... momento… esto seguro fue pensado por Ranko, ella tiene ese tipo de ideas…"_ pensó sonriendo abiertamente. Estaba seguro que si se comportaba de esa manera obtendría muchas ventajas—. Yo… no lo estoy —habló fingiendo fortaleza con un tono de voz quebrado—. ¿Quién te dijo eso? —preguntó para asegurarse.

Ella se apartó de Keishii, suavemente dejó su mochila en el piso y luego se colocó frente a él —No tienes que ocultarlo —afirmó abrazándolo nuevamente—. Los gemelos y Ranko-chan me contaron todo... ¿por qué pensaste que yo te rechazaría, baka?

—Tú… estabas muy enojada, cuando intentamos hablar te enojaste y me golpeaste… no lo recuerdas? —espetó con un hilo de voz—…, aunque yo merecía ese golpe… —murmuró fingiéndose abatido.

—Pero yo no debí burlarme de ti... es normal que papá te ponga nervioso —susurró acariciando despacio el cabello del muchacho—. ¿Tú... estás enfadado conmigo?

Keishii se soltó del abrazo para avanzar algunos pasos. —No… pero estaba algo triste… pensé que no me perdonarías nunca…

"_Kuso... no debí ser tan ruda con él... pobrecito..."_ Pensó dirigiéndole una mirada llena de preocupación. —Siempre te perdono... —murmuró con la voz quebrada, lentamente volvió a avanzar hacia él—, si quieres estar solo lo entiendo... ¿quieres que vuelva a casa?

—Yo… —El joven se volteó para mirarla fijamente—… te necesito, no te vayas por favor… sería peor aún… —espetó mirando hacia el suelo fingiéndose acabado.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas —¡Kei! Yo... yo... a ti... no... me iré... —sollozó enterrando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

Un leve sentimiento de culpa invadió su conciencia, pero no era nada en comparación a la felicidad que sentía al tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de alegrarlo. —Te amo Hana… ¿entonces te quedarás conmigo? —murmuró por lo bajo con un leve matiz de alegría, totalmente melancólico.

—Siempre —pronunció suavemente dejando de llorar—. ¿Ya no estás triste? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nunca… si sonríes puedo olvidar cualquier tristeza… —espetó mirándola intensamente—. ¿Lo harías por mi? —preguntó tomándola de la barbilla.

Las palabras del muchacho la hicieron sonreír —Creo que ya lo conseguiste, anata...

—Genial… ¿quieres comer algo? —espetó tomando con una de sus manos su mochila.

Ella asintió. —Debí haber traído algo de comida de casa... pero no preparé muchas cosas... salí cuando me dijeron que estabas deprimido por mi culpa, al menos tenía claro donde encontrarte —comentó sonriente.

—Te advierto que solo traje ramen… no soy bueno cocinando, tú sabes… —sonrió rascándose la cabeza bastante avergonzado.

—No lo haces tan mal... simplemente nunca has tratado —comentó la muchacha sonriéndole traviesamente—, supongo que siempre has pensando que no lo necesitas... después de todo tu novia cocina muy bien, pero no creas que voy cocinar ahora —añadió al ver la esperanzada expresión de su novio.

—Está bien… de todas formas también traje algunos dulces que te gustan…—sonrió acercando su rostro al de la muchacha para darle un corto beso en la mejilla. —Falta muy poco para que anochezca… no vamos a poder volver hoy a casa…

—Lo sé —sonrió entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de Keishii—. De todos modos yo vine a entrenar... no quiero volver a casa aún —suavemente depositó un corto beso en sus labios—, y no te preocupes... no tengo pensado abusar de ti...

—¿Por qué debería preocuparme?... quizás no me moleste que intentes algo… —sonrió divertido guiñándole un ojo. Después de la conversación con su novia aquel día que pelearon había reflexionado mucho acerca de aquel tema y quizás valía la pena arriesgarse. Por otra parte hacía tres días que estaba soñando cosas demasiado sugerentes.

El rostro de la muchacha se sonrojó por completo. _"¿Será verdad?...kuso...¡ya deja de pensar en eso!"_ Se regañó mentalmente mientras se separaba con suavidad de su novio. —No bromees con eso...—espetó rápidamente—. ¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tema.

—Vamos… —sonrió indicándole unos pequeños troncos que utilizaba como asiento—. Voy a calentar un poco de agua en la fogata que hice hace unos instantes… —comentó mientras le daba una de las latas de ramen instantáneo a su novia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte aquí? —preguntó sentándose sobre uno de los troncos—. Yo... pensé que estarías enojado por el golpe y por como te ignoré ese día...

—Yo… no sé, quizás una semana… —espetó distraído viendo como el agua comenzaba a hacer pequeñas burbujitas—. Estuve enojado… pero luego me di cuenta que también fue culpa mía… no debí decirte esas cosas

—¿Estuviste enojado muchos días? —preguntó comenzando a sospechar que tal vez Ranko había exagerado las cosas.

—Yo… no tantos días… —respondió distraído abriendo su lata para colocar el agua caliente—. Lo estuve hasta que salí a entrena… —el muchacho se cortó casi al finalizar la frase al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

Hanako arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —¿Nunca estuviste deprimido, ne? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado—. Tendremos que agradecerle a tu hermana por sus ideas...

—¡No… no… digo… sí! Yo estuve muy mal… —intentó fingirse dramático.

—No me mientas, baka —sonrió divertida Hanako—. Te perdono con una condición...

—¿Cuál? —preguntó interesado.

—Bésame —pronunció fijando una coqueta mirada en los ojos azules del muchacho. Lo que más había extrañado durante esos días eran sus deliciosos besos.

Sonriendo abiertamente, Keishii se acercó a la jovencita. —Todas las veces que lo desees… —espetó para luego unir sus labios a los de su novia por algunos segundos. Extrañaba demasiado aquel dulce sabor.

Ella correspondió con dulzura al beso del muchacho, con una de sus manos rodeó su cuello acercándolo más, buscando retenerlo a su lado y alargar el beso hasta saciar por completo su necesidad de él. —Te extrañé... —suspiró alejando despacio sus labios de los de su prometido.

—Yo también… —suspiró agachándose a un lado de ella—. Adoro tu perfume… —murmuró taciturno acercando su rostro al cuello de la jovencita. De alguna forma lograría provocarla.

—Kei... ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sonriendo tímidamente. Miles de escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerla al sentir la respiración del muchacho acariciando su piel.

—Estaba recordando como se sentía… —respondió ronco rozando sus labios sobre la piel de la muchacha.

—Mmm... Kei... yo...kuso...—suspiró cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja frente a sus caricias.

—Comencemos otra vez… prometo que no voy a negarme… —soltó dejándose llevar por el efecto embriagador del aroma de su novia y la calidez de su piel.

Las palabras del muchacho lograron que su respiración se hicieran más agitada.—Kei... yo... ¿en serio? —Sin darse cuenta comenzó a presionar la lata de ramen hasta lograr que el contenido de ésta cayera sobre su ropa—. ¡Kuso!

—Ah… maldito ramen… —suspiró Keishii ayudando a la muchacha—. Creo que vas a tener que lavarlo… cerca de aquí hay un río… ¿vamos?

Ella rió divertida —Nunca me ha gustado el ramen —comentó poniéndose de pie—, puedo ir sola... además quiero darme un baño...—añadió pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo invitarlo.

El muchacho de la coleta asintió sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a invadirlo. —Voy a colocar tu bolsa de dormir en la tienda, traje una extra… —murmuró por lo bajo intentando parecer normal.

—Si quieres podemos usar solo la tuya —comentó traviesamente logrando que el rostro de Keishii adquiriese un notorio color carmín—. Baka, era broma —rió divertida tomando algunas cosas de su mochila para luego dirigirse hacia el lago, dejando tras ella a un traumatizado muchacho.

_**Notas finales:**_

Jijiji… somos malvadas eh… queremos dejarlas con la intriga hasta el próximo año jojo…, no nos maten xPP Sakura señala a Freya, ella decidió cortarlo ahí, que conste.. xPP

Fuera de bromas… ¿lograrán el año que viene Hana-chan y Keishii concretar? ¿Inuyasha hará uso de su tessaiga para evitar el "trágico" acontecimiento? No dejen de leernos xD

Desde el fondo de nuestro corazón deseamos que terminen de lo mejor este año que está en sus postrimerías… que cosas… solo restan 6 días de este 2007… esperemos que el 2008 sea un año próspero para todos nosotros… que la paz inunde sus corazones y sus proyectos o deseos se puedan hacer realidad…

Besos, hasta el 2008…

Sakura

Palabras en japonés

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Oe: Hey , oye

Hai: Sí

Demo: Pero

Shimatta: Maldita sea, maldición

Onna: Mujer

Matte: espera

Etto: Uhm

Chikuso: Mierda

Iie: No

Nandemonai: No tiene importancia, no importa.

Ofukuro: Mamá

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo: ¿no?, ¿cierto? Los chicos usan la partícula na y las chicas el ne.

Oyaji: Papá dicho de modo muy informal.

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la expresión utilizada por las mujeres para dirigirse a sus novios y/o esposos. Puede ser interpretada como cariño, mi amor, etc.


	18. Epílogo, octava parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Les deseamos que el 2008 esté lleno de cosas buenas para ustedes y sus familias :).

Aprovecho también para desearle feliz cumpleaños a Ukyo ;), el destino quiso que este capítulo quedará justo para hoy jeje.

No los distraigo más, sé que hace ocho capítulos mueren de ganas por leer lo que se viene xp

_**Epílogo, octava parte**_

Luego de veinte minutos el muchacho esperaba acostado en su bolsa de dormir a la chica. Bastante nervioso jugó con sus dedos, los latidos de su corazón aumentaban por cada ruido que sentía del bosque. Imaginarla en aquel río desnuda hacía que su imaginación volara lejos.

De repente sintió el sonido del cierre al abrirse. La muchacha de cabellos azabaches ingresó a la tienda, llevaba una camiseta blanca larga de vestimenta, sus largos cabellos caían húmedos sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—¡Ku… Kuso, onna! Tú… tú puedes enfermarte… —espetó sintiendo como cada músculo se paralizaba al verla con detenimiento.

Ella rió divertida —Exagerado —sonrió sentándose sobre su saco de dormir, el muchacho se había encargado de extenderlo cerca del suyo—. Hace calor... nada va a pasarme —afirmó peinando lentamente sus cabellos con sus dedos.

—Etto… yo… —murmuró nervioso intentando mirar hacia otro lado—. Creo que es mejor dormirnos temprano… mañana saldremos por la madrugada… —murmuró intentando no mirarla de frente, se veía extremadamente tentadora.

—Ya te dije que no tenemos que volver mañana —sonrió recostándose de costado sobre su saco de dormir—. Quedémonos un par de días más...

—¿Un par de días más?... ¿pa… para qué? —pensó mientras su rostro pasaba por todos los colores posibles.

—¿No viniste a entrenar? —preguntó mirando curiosa a su novio—. Hace mucho que no entreno un poco y me gustó el lugar... ¿tienes fiebre? —agregó tocando la frente del muchacho, de un momento a otro su rostro había adquirido un notorio color rojo.

Súbitamente, ante aquel contacto, Keishii reaccionó tomándola posesivamente de la cintura para atraerla hacia él. —Yo… sí, vine a entrenar… demo… creo que no es buena idea que nos quedemos tanto tiempo a solas…

—¿Por qué? —sonrió Hanako de forma coqueta—. ¿No te gusta que estemos así?... a solas... —susurró mirando intensamente al muchacho.

—No es que no me guste… Hana… —suspiró ciñendo más su cintura para pegarla a su torso—. Nosotros… yo… —balbuceó nervioso.

—¿Nosotros...? —pronunció casi en un ronroneo, lentamente deslizó una de sus piernas sobre las del muchacho.

—Hana… —murmuró mirándola intensamente. ¿Sería correcto aquello que estaba pensando?. Con una de sus manos tomó su rostro para acercarlo al suyo, cerrando los ojos sintió su aliento cálido y aquel perfume que se intensificaba cada vez que estaban juntos de esa manera.

—Te deseo, ya te lo dije antes...y te amo Kei —afirmó la muchacha mirándolo a los ojos—. Está bien, mi amor —susurró depositando pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

—Yo también a ti… ¿crees que esté bien? Estoy seguro que no me detendré… —susurró ronco comenzando a besar con languidez el lóbulo izquierdo de la muchacha.

Una pícara sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha. Se alejó un poco de él para observar divertida su rostro —¿A qué te refieres?

El ojiazul sonrió acercándose nuevamente a ella. —No juegues… sabes que es lo que estoy pensando… —murmuró mirándola intensamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura una vez más.

—Pensé que te gustaba jugar, Kei...—pronunció sensualmente alejándose de él y recostándose sobre su saco de dormir—. ¿Quieres jugar?...

—Estoy totalmente dispuesto… —sonrió abiertamente saliendo de su saco de dormir—. ¿En este juego cuales son las reglas koishii? ¿se permite todo? —espetó sensual mirándola intensamente mientras se acercaba hacia ella tal como felino que observa a su presa.

La mirada del muchacho y su palabras fueron el detonante de la intensa hoguera que se encendió en ella. Si él quería jugar... ella le daría juego. —Se permite todo... ¿crees que podrás conmigo? —pregunto mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

—No lo dudes… estoy seguro que seré el ganador… —respondió sintiendo que el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo ante aquel gesto de la jovencita. Sus manos se colocaron nuevamente de forma instintiva en la curva de su cintura.

Con un rápido movimiento logró tumbar a su prometido, suavemente se movió recostándose sobre él. —No alardees... —sonrió acercando sus labios a su cuello, lentamente comenzó a lamer esa zona—... voy a acabar contigo...

—Ya quiero verlo… —respondió ronco moviendo sus manos sin vacilar hacia el trasero de la chica. Con total confianza presionó suavemente con sus dedos aquella parte de su anatomía. Por otra parte, el lóbulo derecho de su novia se veía muy tentador, totalmente hambriento se dirigió a éste para comenzar a lamerlo y besarlo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó al ritmo de sus ávidas caricias, al igual que su necesidad por recorrer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Su piel era una verdadera tentación, la seducían su delicioso sabor y calidez. Despacio comenzó a subir en un recorrido de besos por su cuello que la llevó hasta su rostro. —Ai shiteru, Kei...—susurró dejando de besarlo por un instante para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ai Shitteru mo, koishii… —murmuró por lo bajo moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado para prestarle atención a uno de sus hombros. Aquella camiseta estaba sobrando. Rápidamente tomó la parte inferior de la prenda sin pedir autorización para quitársela lentamente. Sus mejillas, a medida que subía aquella ropa, enrojecían de forma gradual. Luego de terminar, completamente embobado la contempló como si hubiera sido hipnotizado.

Estaba prácticamente desnuda entre sus brazos, la mirada llena de deseo de Keishii la hizo olvidarse de cualquier tipo de timidez. Se sentía deseada por él y eso realmente le encantaba. —Hey... no me dejes atrás —sonrió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Despacio deslizó sus manos sobre su fuerte torso, deleitándose con su dureza y el agitado vaivén de su pecho—. Eso no es justo —sonrió subiendo la camiseta del muchacho para luego quitarla rápidamente.

—Estas jugando con fuego… Hana… —murmuró guturalmente apreciando con especial detenimiento la cintura estrecha de la muchacha, sus redondos y apetecibles pechos, aquella piel pálida, y el cabello que caía como cascadas por sus hombros. Aquella mirada chocolate lo observaba con especial picardía. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas observándola intensamente.

—Tú también...—murmuró acariciando con especial deleite su torso, uno de sus dedos bajó lentamente por éste hasta llegar a sus abdominales— y me gusta... —añadió mirándolo de forma sugerente.

—Entonces me quemaré… —afirmó subiendo sus manos a la cintura de la jovencita para atraerla hacia él. Sus manos subieron hasta posicionarse sobre su rostro. —¿Estás dispuesta también? —preguntó comenzando a mordisquear sus labios.

Ella no pronunció palabras, llena de pasión se apoderó de sus labios llenándolos de ávidas y ardientes caricias. Lo deseaba, anhelaba probar y hacer suyo cada rincón de su cuerpo, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

Él le correspondió con la misma pasión y separó sus labios incentivándola a perderse en la humedad de su boca. Una y otra vez su lengua rozó la del muchacho, iniciando un provocar juego de caricias.

Las manos de Keishii viajaron libremente por la espalda de su novia, en pequeños círculos se movieron acariciándola como si fuera la primera vez, dedicándole atención a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El perfume a flores de la muchacha comenzaba a inundar aquella pequeña tienda, esparciéndose en cada rincón, mezclándose con su propia esencia.

A medida que los segundos pasaban los besos se tornaban más apasionados, sus labios eran una droga deliciosa que lo invitaba a probar más y más, su cuerpo ardía igual que su espíritu.

—Quiero que seas mio... —pronunció jadeante, separando apenas su labios de los del muchacho. Lentamente subió sus manos por el torso de su novio hasta llegar a sus hombros—. Mmm y quiero ser tuya para siempre... —Una de sus manos subió hasta perderse entre los cabellos de Keishii, despacio soltó la traba que los sujetaba dejando que estos cayeran libremente sobre sus hombros—. No voy a dejar que te detengas... Kei... —gimió moviéndose sensualmente sobre él, logrando que miles de escalofríos la recorriesen por completo al sentir la dureza de su torso rozando contra sus pechos.

El instinto del muchacho comenzó a florecer a partir de los movimientos sensuales de su novia. Un cosquilleo invadió su ser, necesitaba seguir su ritmo, tenerla más cerca, fusionarse a ella. De un rápido movimiento colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas para controlar aquel movimiento mientras intentaba seguirla en aquel balanceo delicioso. —Yo no me voy a detener… te lo aseguro —respondió ronco comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Te golpearía si lo hicieras...—pronunció con la voz entrecortada, él recorría su cuello con pequeños besos y apasionados besos que hacían arder su piel. La necesidad de ser suya aumentaba dolorosamente cada vez que atrapaba su piel entre sus labios. Comenzaba a creer que el ardor que sentía la volvería loca. —¡Kei...! —gimió con fuerza presionando lentamente los cabellos del muchacho.

—No es necesario, esta vez no me detendré por ningún motivo… —respondió bajando sus manos hacia la pequeña prenda interior que le restaba para dejar completamente desnuda a su prometida. Suavemente la deslizó por sus piernas, la muchacha terminó de deshacerse de ellas con un movimiento de piernas. El aroma a lluvia comenzó a mezclarse con el aroma de la muchacha. La noche ya reinaba en el lugar y la carpa se iluminaba cada unos cuantos segundos por causa de los relámpagos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso...—pronunció con un seductor tono de voz, con suavidad movió su rostro hasta alcanzar el cuello de su novio—. Hace mucho que deseaba esto...—susurró besando apasionadamente el cuello del muchacho, devorando su piel, explorando con su boca cada rincón de éste y perdiéndose en su dulce sabor.

El deseo la dominaba por completo, quería tocarlo y que la tocara. Anhelaba más que nada que ser poseída por él, sentirlo fundirse en su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta llevarla a la locura.

Lentamente una de sus manos descendió por el torso del muchacho hasta llegar a su cintura. Dejó de besar su cuello por un instante para mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo seductoramente dejó que su mano continuara su camino hasta posarse con suavidad sobre su ya excitado miembro por encima de sus ropas.

Sintió perfectamente el estremecimiento del cuerpo de Keishii frente a su caricia y eso la excitó aún más. Despacio comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por toda su extensión, el ardor de su miembro traspasaba sus ropas, ardor que a cada minuto que pasaba deseaba fervientemente sentir entre sus piernas.

Keishii sintió una sensación cruelmente placentera, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser, necesitaba poseerla, tenerla entre sus brazos gimiendo de placer solo por él, repitiendo su nombre pidiéndole más.

—Ha… Hana… quiero que seas mía… por siempre —suspiró colocando una de sus manos sobre sus generosos pechos, los relámpagos eran constantes y la musicalidad de ambos corazones era acompañada por los truenos que anunciaban una tormenta importante.

—Siempre lo he sido... —susurró casi pegada a sus labios—. Tu ropa me molesta —sonrió con picardía volviendo a subir su mano hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Dedicándole una seductora mirada volvió a erguirse sentándose esta vez sobre sus muslos.

La forma en que Keishii la miraba hacia arder su cuerpo y aumentaba esa desesperante necesidad de sentirlo completamente suyo.

Nuevamente dejo viajar sus manos hasta la cinturilla de los boxers del muchacho, lentamente los bajó lo necesario para descubrir aquel rincón de su cuerpo que aún no conocía.

Con la mirada recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, él definitivamente era perfecto.—Creo que ahora estaremos mejor...—ronroneó subiendo lentamente hasta dejar sus sexos en pleno contacto por primera vez.

Ahogó un gemido cuando su duro miembro rozó contra el lugar de su cuerpo que más anhelaba llegar hasta el final. Sonrojada lo miró comenzando a mover muy despacio sus caderas, dejándose llevar por el placer que comenzaba a recorrerla producto del suave vaivén de sus caderas.

Keishii dejó escapar un sonido gutural al sentir rozar su intimidad con la de su prometida, aquella humedad ardiente que comenzaba a volverlo loco. Si era posible, estallaría del deseo. Sus manos se colocaron en las caderas de la joven para seguir aquellos sensuales movimientos, aquel balanceo delicioso que amenazaba con convertirlo en un ser insaciable de placer. Una de sus manos subió para acariciar los pechos de la muchacha en forma circular, imantando uno de sus pezones que se había endurecido ante su contacto.

La ardiente y húmeda sensación entre sus piernas aumentó gracias a sus caricias, él movía sus manos de forma circular sobando sus pechos lentamente logrando arrancarle intensos gemidos. Con cada caricia aumentaba su deseo, ella quería más y lo conseguiría.

Impaciente aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, sentía el calor de su miembro quemando entre sus piernas logrando que el deseo nublara completamente su mente.

Keishii subió una de sus manos para rozar su espalda y atraerla hacia su torso, sus senos rozaron contra su pecho, aquella sensación junto al roce de sus intimidades eran la más deliciosas que había sentido en su vida luego de aspirar su delicioso perfume. Nuevamente sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, aprovechando la ocasión el muchacho rodó y, en menos de un segundo, se colocó en posición dominante. —¿Estas lista? —murmuró con un tono bajo moviendo su rostro levemente para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos castaños.

Con sus piernas se encargó de terminar de quitar los boxers del muchacho, despacio deslizó sus manos por su fuerte espalda deleitándose con el calor de su piel —Hai... —Le susurró al oído—... pero quiero jugar un poco más...—sonrió dedicándole una seductora mirada. Sus manos continuaron bajando por su espalda hasta posarse sobre su trasero, el cual presionó lentamente—. Quiero volverte loco... mucho más...

Keishii sonrió abiertamente. —Ya lo estás haciendo koishii… hace tiempo… ¿esto se trata de un castigo personal? —preguntó mientras su boca comenzaba a viajar por su cuello, para seguir bajando y encontrarse con sus redondeados senos, lentamente comenzó a depositar besos perezosos en estos.

Suaves gemidos escaparon de su garganta cuando el muchacho comenzó a lamer lentamente uno de sus pezones.—Puede...ser... —pronunció entre jadeos, sus manos subieron por la espalda de Keishii hasta posarse sobre sus hombros—...¿te...quejas?...—preguntó respirando agitada.

—Para nada… me gusta mucho… —susurró siguiendo con su trabajo—. Puedo seguir jugando un poco más… —murmuró ronco lamiendo los costados de uno de sus redondeados pechos—. ¿Te gusta?

Ella realmente no necesitaba dar una respuesta, deseo e instinto se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, involuntariamente arqueó su espalda buscando darle un mayor acceso a sus pechos. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de moverse, de seguirlo y entregarse al placer que solo él podría entregarle. —Kei...me encanta... yo...Keiishii... —gimió llevando sus manos a los cabellos del muchacho, acercándolo más hacia sus pechos.

Con cada caricia su cuerpo parecía consumirse con mayor fuerza dentro de la hoguera que ambos habían encendido.

Satisfecho por escuchar los gemidos de su novia, por escuchar su nombre de aquella manera, bajó lentamente sus labios húmedos para dedicarle atención a su abdomen, despacio y con mucha pereza hizo un recorrido de besos por éste hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Sugerentemente la miró esperando una respuesta.

La muchacha respondió con una ardiente mirada incentivándolo. Sus labios besaron el fin de su vientre para luego seguir avanzando hasta perderse entre sus piernas. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer sus pliegues, degustando la dulzura de su elixir femenino. Hanako suspiraba palabras sin mucho sentido pero que para él significaban mucho, estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo. Con mucho empeño comenzó a atormentar con su lengua el centro de placer de la jovencita.

La necesidad se volvía cada vez más dolorosa, las caricias que su novio le dedicaba eran enloquecedoras y excitantes pero la hacían desear con mayor fuerza el momento en que sus cuerpos se unirían por completo. —¡Kei! —gimió su nombre con fuerza, él estaba acabando con su resistencia y aumentando la angustiante necesidad de sentirlo poseerla hasta el cansancio. Descargas de electricidad recorrían su espina en respuesta a cada roce, nunca se había sentido tan ardiente ni tan desesperada por el contacto con otro ser humano—. Te necesito... —pronunció llena de deseo.

Keishii se alejó por algunos centímetros de la zona que estaba prestando atención. Asintiendo al pedido de la joven ya que su necesidad era la misma o quizás mayor aún se recostó sobre ella de manera delicada, colocándose entre sus piernas. Sus intimidades rozaron por algunos segundos de manera torturante. —También te necesito, Hana… demasiado… desde hace un buen tiempo… —suspiró dejándose llevar por la sinceridad. Algunas gotas comenzaron a repiquetear en el techo de la tienda. Los relámpagos y truenos anunciaban una tormenta considerable.

Suavemente posó su mano sobre una de las mejillas de Keishii —Siempre estaremos juntos —pronunció en un sensual susurro. Despacio elevó sus caderas aumentando el contacto entre sus sexos—. Hazme el amor —gimió con la voz temblorosa por la necesidad y el deseo.

Con sumo cuidado el joven de la coleta se colocó en la entrada femenina. —Cuantas veces lo desees… ahora y por siempre —respondió besando sus labios para luego comenzar a penetrar lentamente en su intimidad. Sintió como la humedad de la muchacha comenzaba a invadirlo, una calidez deliciosa cubrió su ser. Lentamente comenzó a balancearse sobre ella, disfrutando de aquellos segundos del preludio a aquella primera vez en la intimidad.

Sus gemidos fueron acallados con los labios de Keishii, él la penetró despacio haciéndola vibrar por completo con sus suaves movimientos. La hoguera se hizo más intensa y su cuerpo respondió presionando ávidamente el ardiente miembro del muchacho que se adentraba en sus entrañas. Las placenteras sensaciones aumentaron cuando él inicio una seductora danza que ella se encargó de seguir con suaves movimientos de caderas.

Sus pechos frotaban contra su torso, aquel perfume a flores invadía el lugar y la lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente hacían pensar al muchacho que se encontraba en otra dimensión, alejados del mundo, en aquel espacio que solamente era suyo. Sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas invadieron su cuerpo, a medida que pasaban los segundos las embestidas se tornaban más rápidas y con mucha más energía. Sus cuerpos se unían a la perfección, como las notas musicales que componían una sinfonía, una melodía que componían ellos mismos en su primera unión.

Las manos del joven comenzaron a moverse con mayor libertad por los contornos perfectos de la muchacha, abriendo las manos tomó ambas caderas para asegurarse de darle el placer máximo a su amante.

Ella respondió con instintivos movimientos de caderas, siguiéndolo, buscando atraparlo en las profundidades de su cuerpo en cada embestida. Se aferró con fuerza a él hundiendo sus uñas en su espalda, perdiéndose en el ardiente roce de su piel sobre la suya y estremeciéndose de deseo cada vez que sus movimientos parecían alejarla de ella. —¡Kei!... —gimió con fuerza temblando entre los brazos del muchacho.

Sus miradas se encontraron logrando avivar la pasión que los devoraba por completo. Ella llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del muchacho, atrayéndolo hacia su rostro para sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Devorando su boca con frenesí continuó moviendo sus caderas y dejando viajar sus manos por cada rincón de su espalda húmeda por el sudor.

Con igual ímpetu, Keishii correspondió aquel ardiente beso, delicadamente mordisqueó sus labios mientras intentaba dominar su boca, tomar el control por completo. Sus labios eran fuego líquido. Una de sus manos subió a sus pechos para prestarles especial atención, sus dedos se movieron en círculos acariciando sus contornos para luego centrarse en uno de sus pezones.

Chispas invisibles eran provocadas por la fricción entre ambos cuerpos. El muchacho siguió al mismo ritmo arrancando gemidos de la jovencita.

Sin apartarse de sus labios, rodó sobre su cuerpo consiguiendo la posición dominante. El fuego que sentía en su interior no parecía apaciguarse con nada, sus besos se hicieron más demandantes, una y otra vez recorrió con su lengua la boca del muchacho empezando un seductor combate de caricias que los acercaba cada vez más a la cima del placer.

Jadeante separó su boca de la de Keishii para luego acomodarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Sus manos se encargaron de recorrer con fuerza sus pectorales mientras movía con frenesí sus caderas, vibrando de placer cada vez que el ardiente miembro de su novio se hundía por completo en sus entrañas.

Aquella posición no le era para nada incómoda, totalmente fascinado observó sus pechos moverse ante el vaivén de la deliciosa danza rítmica entre sus cuerpos. Sus manos se colocaron en su cintura para atraerla hacia sí y continuar besándola en sus labios.

Jadeante separó su boca de la del muchacho para dirigirse a su cuello, ávidamente depositó apasionados besos en la zona. Las manos de Keishii la sujetaban por las caderas guiando sus movimientos, incrementando la fuerza de cada arremetida.

Todo un mar de sensaciones se adueñó de ella, se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una fuerte tormenta en la que se perdería en cualquier momento.

Con pasión comenzó a morder lentamente su cuello, deleitándose con su delicioso sabor y la ardiente respuesta de su novio.

Necesitaba tomar el mando de nuevo, de un segundo para otro, de un ágil movimiento dejó a su novia de espaldas a la bolsa de dormir, colocándose nuevamente entre sus piernas para continuar embistiéndola con toda su energía, sus labios se concentraron en darle atención a sus pechos, besando el centro de estos para luego comenzar a lamer uno de ellos.

Una oleada de placer invadió el cuerpo de ambos amantes, estaban en la culminación de aquella deliciosa entrega de amor. Ambos temblaron extasiados por aquella embriagante sensación, agonizando en sus últimos segundos de aquel regodeo.

Finalmente sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos, Keishii se movió a uno de los costados de la jovencita, respirando agitadamente. —Aishiteru… —murmuró por lo bajo con un hilo de voz.

Su cuerpo aún parecía arder por las caricias recién compartidas, su corazón latía aceleradamente y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente producto de su jadeante respiración. Suavemente se movió colocándose de costado para quedar frente a frente con Keishii. —Yo a ti —pronunció jadeante—. Fue increíble... —sonrió tontamente.

—Más que eso… —murmuró mirándola completamente embobado—. No debí resistirme antes… —rió por lo bajo estúpidamente.

Ella rió divertida. —Fuiste muy difícil, Kei-baka... pero fue divertido tratar de seducirte tantas veces...

—Quiero quedarme varios días más en este lugar… ¿qué te parece?... —sonrió sugerente besando una de sus mejillas. La lluvia seguía igual de intensa como minutos atrás, golpeteando el techo de la tienda.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó acercándose más hacia su cuerpo—. Pensé que querías volver mañana a primera hora...

—No sé.. ¿tú qué crees? —respondió mirándola intensamente.

—Creo que quieres quedarte para abusar de mi...—susurró depositando pequeños besos en la comisura de la boca del muchacho—...y para que yo abuse de ti...

—Supones bien… —respondió sinceramente mordisqueando el labio inferior de la joven—. ¿Te gusta la idea?

Delicadamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho, empujando suavemente con su propio cuerpo logró que Keishii quedara recostado de espaldas sobre el saco con ella recostada completamente sobre él. —No imaginé que te gustara tanto... ¿qué pasó con el auto control del heredero de la dinastía Saotome-Tendo?

—En algunas ocasiones es bueno perder el control… —respondió acariciando lentamente la espalda de la muchacha.

—Digas lo que digas lo perdiste muchas veces... aunque fuiste demasiado difícil...nunca imaginé que te costaría tanto caer...—comentó acariciando lentamente sus hombros.

—Lo pensé demasiado, debí dejarme llevar —respondió besando el lóbulo de una de sus orejas.

Ella sonrió complacida por sus caricias. —¿Cómo lograste resistir tanto? —preguntó mirándolo pícaramente—. Fueron varias las oportunidades en las que estuvimos más que cerca...

El muchacho suspiró dejando de besarla para mirarla fijamente. —Recuerda que en muchas ocasiones nos interrumpieron… —respondió acariciando sus cabellos—,… y, etto… fue bastante difícil resistir…

—Tú te veías mucho más tranquilo que yo... aún recuerdo cierta noche donde me dejaste casi desnuda y pensando en mil formas distintas de asesinarte, Kei-baka —espetó sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Tranquilo? —respondió sonriendo nerviosamente—. No sabes todas las horas que tuve que entrenar después de aquella noche… —respondió volteando los ojos.

—¿Sólo esa noche? —susurró seductoramente moviendo con suavidad su cuerpo sobre el de Keishii—. ¿No viniste aquí a entrenar? Mmm... ¿eso fue para no pensar en ciertas cosas, ne?

—Sirve bastante… —respondió sonriendo tontamente—. Aunque no podía quitar tu imagen de mis pensamientos cuando dormía… —susurró sonrojándose levemente.

—Ai shiteru, Kei —susurró depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios—. Estoy segura que ahora tampoco podrás dejar de pensar en mi... o de recordar esta noche —comentó coqueta. Subió una de sus manos para apartar el cabello del muchacho que caía desordenado sobre sus hombros. La sonrisa que tenía en sus labios aumentó considerablemente al notar el evidente moretón que tenía su novio en aquella zona—. Vaya... creo que te marqué —rió divertida.

El muchacho miró hacia el hombro notando a primera vista aquella marca. —¡Je!... creo que estabas muy emocionada… la sangre youkai de Inuyasha corre por tus venas… —rió divertido sacándole la lengua.

—Entonces esta marca... —comentó acariciando con dulzura con uno de sus dedos el cuello de Keishii—, significa que desde ahora eres mío para siempre...considérate mi esposo de ahora en adelante —espetó sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Somos esposos? ¿estamos casados? —sonrió abiertamente el muchacho tomando de una de las manos a su prometida.

El rostro de la muchacha se ruborizó por completo debido a las palabras de Keishii —Si alguno de los dos fuera un youkai, lo estaríamos —respondió besando despacio los labios de su novio—. Cuando un youkai toma a su mujer, la marca mordiendo su cuello...esa es su forma de decirle a los demás que estarán unidos para siempre.

—Ah… ¿entonces no estamos casados? —preguntó bastante desilusionado sin darse cuenta.

—No —respondió sonriente—, pero eso a mi no me importa... tú eres mío —susurró rozando su boca lentamente sobre la de Keishii.

El muchacho correspondió los roces no muy convencido con la respuesta de su novia. —…demo… ¿no sería buena la idea de la boda? ¿no te gusta?

Ella depositó un suave beso en sus labios —¿Vamos a dormir, ne? —preguntó con el rostro bastante sonrojado. Sin esperar respuesta se metió a su saco de dormir, realmente quería casarse con él pero no se esperaba que las cosas se dieran tan rápido.

—Aún no respondes a mi pregunta… —sonrió el muchacho acercándose a la bolsa de dormir de la jovencita—…, además… en mi saco hay lugar suficiente para los dos… ¿no crees? —espetó sugerente mirándola intensamente.

—El mio es un poco más pequeño... pero estaríamos...más cómodos —sonrió seductoramente—. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

—No es tan mala la idea… —susurró ronco metiéndose por el pequeño hueco de espacio que la jovencita le había reservado—. ¿Y la respuesta a mi pregunta? —insistió.

—Sabes que quiero casarme contigo —respondió mirándolo a los ojos—, pero ¿no crees que es muy pronto?... a pesar de todo... seguimos siendo casi niños... —sonrió abrazándolo.

—Etto… nosotros no somos niños… —respondió vacilante con muy poco convencimiento de su afirmación. En ese lapso intentaba acomodarse en la pequeña bolsa de dormir, sus piernas rozaron con las de su prometida. A pesar de todo lo vivido minutos atrás, un calor interno se encendió al sentir la piel cálida y tersa de la muchacha.

Con un rápido movimiento dejó al muchacho debajo de su cuerpo, sonriente se acomodó apoyando su cabeza sobre el torso de Keishii. —Eres un niño adorable mi amor...

—¿Yo, niño? ¡Je! —sonrió acariciando la espalda de la muchacha con dos de sus dedos—. Tú eres una niña hermosa… aunque algo traviesa… —sonrió divertido besando las comisuras de la joven.

—¿Traviesa? —preguntó fijando una sugerente mirada en el rostro de su novio—. Fuiste tú quien comenzó a jugar...

—Tal vez yo lo soy también… —respondió comenzando a mordisquear el labio inferior de la chica.

—Mucho...y me gusta... —susurró separando sus labios de los del muchacho—, sobre todo en ciertas ocasiones... aunque creo que puedo ser más traviesa que tú —añadió sonriente antes de comenzar a depositar húmedos besos en el torso de Keishii.

—¿Lo crees? —respondió recorriendo el final de la espalda de Hanako para tomar con una de sus manos su trasero apretándolo levemente pero lo suficiente para causar un estremecimiento notorio en la chica.

Ella levantó su sonrojado rostro. —Kei...pensé que íbamos a dormir... —comentó sintiéndose súbitamente acalorada.

El muchacho continuó masajeando aquella zona. —¿Dormir, ya? —preguntó fingiéndose desilusionado—. ¿Ya estás cansada, koishii?

Su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a las caricias de su novio, el calor se hacía cada vez mayor en ciertas zonas de su anatomía. —¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó dispuesta a olvidar el sueño que sentía solo para caer rendida nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Keishii sonrió ante la facilidad con que la joven se incentivaba. Riendo divertido la observó. —¿Estarías dispuesta?

—¿Tú que crees? —pregunto con una mirada que dejaba más que claro que estaría dispuesta a tener una agitada noche.

—Que soy irresistible… caes muy fácil cuando intento seducirte… —sonrió totalmente ególatra.

Ella lo miró perpleja por algunos segundos —¡Engreído! —exclamó dándole un suave golpe en la cabeza—. Infantil, egocéntrico...¡baka! —Indignada tomó el brazo del muchacho para alejar bruscamente su mano de cierta zona de su anatomía.

—¿No es verdad? —siguió riendo divertido con la situación—. No estoy mintiendo… —comentó sonriente tomando de la mano a la joven para besarla.

—No —protestó débilmente mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido—. Además fuiste tú quien comenzó a insinuarme cosas pervertidas —farfulló apoyando nuevamente su cabeza sobre el torso del chico—. Tú te lo pierdes... —murmuró por lo bajo aún algo resentida.

—¿No estas cansada por el viaje hasta aquí?... —sonrió en respuesta a lo dicho por la joven. —Es mejor que recuperes energías… ya sabes… —comentó insinuante.

—Admite que acabé contigo, Kei-baka —comentó divertida, enterrando su rostro en su pecho para que él no advirtiera su notoria sonrisa.

—¡Je! Tú tampoco te ves con muchas energías… —respondió volteando los ojos para evitar confrontar la verdad de las palabras de la muchacha.

Levantó el rostro para dirigirle una traviesa mirada. —¿Entonces lo admites? —preguntó acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

El joven acercó sus labios a los de su prometida para darle un corto beso al tiempo que con una de sus manos tiraba de una pequeña cuerda para apagar la lamparita. —Es tarde koishii, es mejor que duermas… —susurró en respuesta abrazándola para luego cerrar sus párpados.

—Vamos... admítelo —susurró depositando pequeños besos en los labios del muchacho—. Tú acabaste conmigo y fue increíble...

Keishii ciñó la cintura de la muchacha acercándola más a su pecho. —Tú también, Hana… me gustó demasiado… y es poco decirlo con palabras… fue sensacional —respondió besando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella movió su rostro buscando sus labios, una vez que consiguió su objetivo se encargó de atrapar su boca en un suave y dulce beso. Lentamente acarició sus labios, disfrutando de su calidez y suavidad. —Te amo, Kei... —suspiró una vez que se separaron.

—Yo también, mucho… —respondió acariciando sus cabellos con una de sus manos—. Oyasumi nasai, koishii… —susurró por lo bajo besando delicadamente su frente al tiempo que la rodeaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

-------------------------------------------

Desde que le dijeron que Hanako había partido a entrenar, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. No era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido, pero en esta ocasión sentía lo mismo que cuando Izayoi les había comunicado que se casaría con Shigeru.

—Oe...¿estás segura que no debo ir a buscar a Hana-chan? —preguntó a Kagome que en ese momento se encontraba bastante divertida quitándole el haori.

Sin prestar atención a las palabras de su esposo la mujer de cabellos azabaches terminó con su objetivo. —¿Qué dices? —preguntó recorriendo deseosa con ambas manos el poderoso pecho del hanyou.

Él la miró con seriedad, realmente estaba preocupado y así no podía concentrarse para realizar ciertas cosas —Kagome —carraspeó con fuerza intentando conseguir la atención de su mujer—, nuestra pequeña se fue a entrenar y no dijo por cuantos días...kuso no dijo nada... tengo un mal presentimiento, mujer.

—¿Mal presentimiento?... quizás se encontró con Keishii… y él sabrá cuidarla muy bien… deja eso… —espetó bastante molesta por la negativa de su compañero.

—Ese es el mal presentimiento —masculló frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Son novios hace mucho tiempo… ¿qué tiene de malo eso? —sonrió traviesamente adivinando lo que pensaba el medio demonio.

—Kuso, onna ¿por qué demonios tienes que ser tan liberal para esas cosas? —gruñó bastante frustrado por la poca preocupación de su mujer—. Ella es una niña... no debería hacer cosas de adultos.

—Si recordamos… yo tenía un año menos que ella cuando nosotros hicimos esas cosas de adultos… —respondió sonriente recomenzando a acariciar el pecho de su esposo mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él.

Sus manos tomaron suavemente las de Kagome. —Eso no tiene nada que ver... esa noche nosotros nos unimos para siempre... —comentó mirándola con intensidad, olvidando por algunos segundos cualquier tipo de presentimiento que tuviera.

—Al igual que estábamos por hacerlo ahora… ¿ne? —respondió sugerente besando la mano de su esposo para luego dirigirse nuevamente hacia su objetivo.

—¿Y si el mocoso solo quiere aprovecharse de ella? —preguntó ignorando completamente las atenciones de su mujer—. Voy a matarlo —espetó apoyándose sobre sus codos—, maldición Kagome ¿por qué nuestra hija tenía que ser tan difícil de controlar?

La mujer de cabellos azabaches suspiró resignada. —¿Va a querer aprovecharse de ella cuando está detrás de nuestra hija hace tantos años? ¡shimatta!, deja de ser posesivo… él la ama… —afirmó bastante frustrada por la actitud del hanyou.

—Que se tardara en conseguir su objetivo es otra cosa...—gruñó frunciendo el ceño—. Tú también eres posesiva con los gemelos, mujer...

—Está bien… me rindo… —respondió suspirando resignada dejando de acariciar a su compañero—. Pero insisto en que Kei no le haría daño a nuestra hija, estoy segura de eso… —espetó seriamente.

—Ella aún es una niña, Kagome —insistió mirándola lastimeramente—. Oe... ¿estas enfadada?...

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió sonriendo fríamente.

Un presentimiento mucho más terrible que el anterior se apoderó de él —O...oe... es normal que me preocupe por nuestra hija.

—Pero tú excedes los límites… —respondió Kagome sin cambiar la expresión. —Creo que será bueno tomar medidas por eso… —agregó fríamente.

Inuyasha arqueó levemente una de sus cejas —Al menos no le pregunto a nuestros hijos cosas sobre su vida intima... eso es pasar los limites...¿quieres que tome medidas? —preguntó comenzando a pensar que seria bueno dejar atrás todo tipo de preocupaciones. De algún modo la enfurecida expresión de su esposa le parecía más que sexy.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo solamente intentaba cuidarlos… ellos son aún muy inmaduros… en especial Mamoru —respondió sin darse cuenta de las segundas intenciones de su compañero.

—Sí, como no... —sonrió de medio lado recorriéndola con la mirada. Apenas vestía una corta camisola de color rojo—. Y...¿es necesario que sigamos discutiendo?... no creo que lleguemos a un acuerdo...—espetó acercándose más a ella.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo… —espetó sin comprender todavía aquella mirada sugerente del medio hanyou—. ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Tomar medidas al respecto... —pronunció con un enronquecido tono de voz mientras se posicionaba delicadamente sobre ella—. Onna... no deberías contradecir a tu esposo —susurró deslizando sus labios lentamente por el cuello de la mujer.

Las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaron levemente al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía el medio demonio. Totalmente entregada entre sus brazos lo miró. —¿Qué medidas, koibito? ¿me gustarán? —suspiró deseosa al sentir la cálida lengua de su esposo rozar en su cuello.

Él mordió suavemente su cuello logrando arrancarle suaves gemidos de su garganta. —Siempre te han gustado, koishii...

—Sigue… soy toda tuya… —suspiró sin siquiera pensarlo. Cuando su esposo decidía actuar de esa manera no había disgusto que impidiera entregarse a aquel maravilloso ser, el único que amaba y deseaba ser suya todas las veces que fueran posibles.

--------------------------------------

Al otro día, en medio de un bosque cercano a Tokyo…

Keishii se desperezó sonriente. Esperaba encontrar entre sus brazos a su prometida, pero luego de restregarse los ojos se encontró con la tienda completamente vacía.

—¿Dónde habrá ido? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras buscaba su ropa para cambiarse.

Luego de observar que el campamento estaba vacío se percató que la muchacha podría estar tomando un baño en el río. Sonriendo tontamente se encaminó hacia las orillas de este, como si caminara flotando sobre una nube. Unos deseos intensos se apoderaron de su ser, deseaba espiarla… la noche anterior había podido verla completamente desnuda, pero aquella maldita lámpara no había sido suficiente.

Un par de minutos después llegó al lugar. Efectivamente estaba tomando un baño, su blanca piel contrastaba con sus largos cabellos azabaches que caían como cascada sobre su espalda. El agua cristalina recorría todo su cuerpo en forma de gotitas. Totalmente hipnotizado se quedó en aquel lugar sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ella se olvidó por completo de la refrescante sensación cuando se sintió observada. El calor que sentía logró que tuviera la certeza de que Keishii era su publico en ese momento.

Sonriendo traviesamente volteó dándole una perfecta panorámica de sus pechos, tomando un poco de agua con sus manos dejó que esta cayera suavemente sobre el objeto del deseo de su novio en esos momentos.

Totalmente idiotizado ante aquella celestial imagen, el muchacho de la coleta intentó avanzar unos pasos para poder observarla más de cerca pero no se percató que una raíz sobresalida estaba en medio de su camino, sin mirar por donde avanzaba, siguió manteniendo fija su mirada en la radiante jovencita, envidiando profundamente aquellas gotas de agua. En menos de dos segundos acabó cayendo ante el insignificante obstáculo, provocando un ruido estrepitoso. Bastante irritado maldijo por lo bajo unas cuentas veces sin levantarse aún.

Hanako no pudo evitar reir abiertamente, su novio era un pésimo espía. —¿Te vas a quedar besando el piso todo el día? —preguntó entre risas antes de hundirse nuevamente, dejando que el agua cubriese su cuerpo.

Keishii apoyó sus manos sobre el suelo para tomar impulso y levantarse. —¡Oe! ¿para qué te sumerges?... ¡así no tiene gracia! —espetó mirándola sugerentemente mientras se acercaba a la orilla.

—Ya me viste suficiente... creo que es mi turno...—respondió correspondiendo ampliamente su mirada—. Quítate la ropa...

—¿Y yo que gano con eso? —respondió mirándola intensamente.

—¿No se te ocurre nada interesante que hacer en el agua, Kei-baka? —preguntó, suavemente volvió a tocar con sus pies el fondo—. ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo, mi amor? —pronunció casi en un ronroneo.

En menos de dos segundos el muchacho automáticamente se desvistió ante la posibilidad de hacer realidad lo que estaba pensando. Sin siquiera dejar que la chica apreciara su desnudez, se zambulló en el agua para acercarse a ella. —Estoy listo… —sonrió infantilmente.

Ella lo miró con notoria decepción. Su oportunidad de apreciar su cuerpo desnudo se había ido al caño por la rapidez del muchacho. Dejando caer su mano con fuerza sobre el agua logró salpicar al muchacho. —¡Baka!... eso no fue justo...

Sin comprender las palabras de la muchacha y totalmente concentrado en su objetivo Keishii se acercó intempestivamente a la jovencita para tomarla de la cintura posesivamente—. Podemos empezar ahora si quieres… —murmuró por lo bajo bajando la vista, bastante atontado.

—¡Oe! ¡Préstame atención! —exclamó separándose abruptamente de él, una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el agua logrando que ésta mojara completamente su rostro.

Sin entender la reacción de la muchacha Keishii la miró interrogante. —¿Qué pasó? ¿hice algo malo?

El rubor se encargó de teñir sus mejillas rápidamente —Etto yo...—balbuceó sintiendo como se le secaba repentinamente la garganta—. ¡Quiero verte desnudo, baka! —exclamó impulsivamente dejando atrás la timidez que la había invadido segundos atrás.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó sonriendo divertido—. Déjalo para después mejor… —sugirió acercándose nuevamente a ella.

—¿Para qué me estabas espiando? —preguntó arqueando levemente una de sus cejas.

Keishii se sonrojó furiosamente ante la pregunta de la muchacha. —Etto… yo solo, quería hacerte compañía… no estaba espiando —sonrió tontamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Si eso fuera verdad... —comentó sonriéndole con coquetería—, ¿qué hacías escondido?

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza intentando formular una excusa. —Yo… etto… ¿te vigilaba por si algún pervertido intentara atreverse a mirar tu cuerpo? —respondió en forma de pregunta al no encontrar una justificación razonable para escapar de aquella situación. Nervioso rió ante la expresión de su prometida.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó la muchacha rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su novio—. ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

—Mucho… —respondió sinceramente mientras atraía a la muchacha hacia su pecho atrapándola de su estrecha cintura. —Podría haberme quedado horas contemplándote… —murmuró centrando su mirada en sus ojos chocolate.

Un delicioso estremecimiento la recorrió por completo al sentir su duro torso presionando contra sus pechos. —Yo también quiero contemplarte, anata... —susurró deslizando sus manos lentamente por su espalda.

—Pero puedes hacerlo después... hay otras cosas más interesantes...—jadeó besando sus hombros, comenzando a excitarse con los roces de los turgentes pechos de su novia.

Ella frotó deseosa sus húmedos pechos contra su torso. —¿Qué cosas? —preguntó mirando de forma sugerente al muchacho.

Keishii sintió llamaradas que lo quemaban por dentro, Hanako estaba siendo demasiado cruel. —Kuso... onna... vas a volverme loco... —murmuró por lo bajo totalmente dominado por sus instintos.

Sonriendo seductoramente llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Keishii, éstas se movieron despacio sobre su piel, seducidas por la calidez de ésta. —Debo confesar... que eso me encanta...

Las manos del muchacho viajaron a la cintura de la jovencita. —Haces que me comporte como una criatura insaciable... —murmuró ronco estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a mordisquear su cuello, aspirando extasiado el perfume de flores de la chica.

—Kei...—El nombre del muchacho salió de sus labios en un ahogado gemido—...demuéstramelo... —pronunció con la voz cargada de deseo incentívalo a convertir esa mañana en una ocasión verdaderamente memorable.

_**Notas finales:**_

Capítulo ideal para todos los que en este minuto nos estamos matando de calor xp. Creo que todos los deseos acumulados de Hana y Kei quedaron más que plasmados en cierta escena ¿no xp?

La última escena me hizo reir mucho, y le encuentro toda la razón a Hana, pese a todo siguen siendo niños xp.

En el próximo capítulo ya deberán volver a la realidad ¿quedará viuda Hanako antes de casarse xp? ¿Todas las partes del cuerpo de Kei seguirán en su sitio después de su 'conversación' con Inuyasha y los gemelos?

Tendrán que esperar algunos días para saberlo ;)

Esperamos sus comentarios :)

Besos,

Freya

**Palabras en japonés:**

Kuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

Etto: Uhm

Demo: Pero

Ai shiteru: te amo

Ai shiteru mo: también te amo

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Hai: Sí

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa. ¿No, ¿cierto? . Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne.

Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches, dulces sueños

Oe: Hey, Oye

Shimatta: maldición, maldita sea

Koibito: Mi amor, es una forma muy cariñosa xp de referirse a la pareja, novio o amante xp

Baka: idiota


	19. Epílogo, novena parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola! Aquí nuevamente estamos para actualizar, como todas las semanas ; ) esperamos disfruten del capítulo…

_**Epílogo, novena parte**_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hanako había ido a buscar a Keishii. Parecía que por fin habían logrado reconciliarse, el plan que los gemelos y Ranko idearon, al parecer, dio resultado excelentes. Ranma observaba de reojo la conversación animada de su hija con su novio mientras comía algunas palomitas de maíz mirando una película de acción.

—¿No crees que lo mejor sería buscarlos? pensé que Hana-chan lo traería al otro día... —espetó algo preocupado el pelinegro mirando a su novia.

"_Se han tardado... shimatta no creí que Hana-chan se quedará tanto tiempo con Kei en el bosque"_ Pensó sonriéndole a su novio como si nada pasara. —Seguro están bien, anata —afirmó entrelazando sus manos—. Mi hermano puede ser muy infantil y engreído, pero estoy segura que cuidará muy bien de Hana-chan.

Shinichi se sonrojó levemente al imaginarse lo que podrían estar haciendo. Por lo bajo susurró al oído a la muchacha sus sospechas, totalmente aterrado imaginándose aquella situación.

Ranma aclaró la voz al ver al muchacho tan pegado a su pequeña

Ignorando completamente a su padre, Ranko, miró a Shinichi completamente sonrojada. —I... iie... ¿en ese lugar?

—Hai... es lo más obvio del mundo... —respondió totalmente seguro. Susurrando por lo bajo siguió hablándole al oído y, por cada palabra, la jovencita de ojos azules se sonrojaba aún más.

Ranma carraspeó aún más nervioso. ¿Realmente el muchacho aquel estaba haciéndole propuestas indecentes a su princesita en su presencia? ¡Si eso seguía así en menos de dos segundos se encargaría de aplicar un correctivo!

Ranko miró con una pícara sonrisa a su novio —Pero no debe ser cómodo... —murmuró por lo bajo para ser escuchada solo por su novio.

—No sé... quizás no... creo que el deseo puede más que eso... —respondió por lo bajo riendo divertido imaginando la situación.

—¿Te gustaría perderte en el bosque conmigo? —preguntó sonriéndole traviesamente.

El pelinegro se limitó a mirar a la muchacha para intentar comprender si se trataba de un chiste o una pregunta de verdad. Sus mejillas ardían al imaginar una situación así con su novia. Miles de imágenes danzaron por su mente. Se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido.

Las palomitas que Ranma estaba tragando sin masticar se atoraron en su garganta al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña inocente haciendo que comenzara a toser estrepitosamente. Totalmente ahogado se golpeó el pecho mientras pensaba en las múltiples posibilidades para deshacerse del novio de la muchacha.

—¡Papá! —exclamó golpeando la espalda del hombre que en ese minuto había adquirido una leve tonalidad azul. Sin dejar de hacerlo volteó hacia su novio, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y parecía estar perdido en otro mundo—. ¡Shinichi! —gritó intentando llamar la atención del chico.

El hombre tosió algo atragantado aún. —Ag… agua… —gimió pidiendo la atención de su pequeña princesita para evitar verlos conversar de aquella manera.

—¡Hai! —respondió poniéndose de pie para luego correr hacia la cocina para cumplir con la petición de su padre.

Shinichi cayó a un lado sin poder reaccionar aún. Intentaba reaccionar porque no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos con su novia, era demasiado pronto. Sin poder evitarlo siguió en el mismo estado hasta que un objeto lanzado por alguien hizo que reaccionara repentinamente bloqueándolo por instinto.

—¡Deja de insinuarle cosas a mi pequeña! ¿qué te sucede? —bufó Ranma luego de tirarle la caja de palomitas al muchacho como proyectil para hacerlo caer a tierra.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos, sin entender nada intentó recomponer postura. —¿A… a qué se refiere, Ranma? —preguntó totalmente inocente.

Al volver a la sala un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Su padre miraba a su novio con claras intenciones de asesinarlo. —Ya volví —pronunció llamando la atención de los dos hombres, sonriente se acercó a ellos—. ¿Ya estas mejor, papi? —preguntó ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

Ranma estiró el brazo sonriendo complacido. —Gracias, preciosa… mucho mejor… —respondió intentando captar toda la atención de la muchacha para evitar otro tipo de conversaciones como la anterior.

Shinichi volteó los ojos, nuevamente su futuro suegro estaba en actitud posesiva. Sonriendo perspicazmente se acercó a la chica para tomarla de una de sus manos. —¿No quieres salir conmigo ahora, Ranko? —sonrió mirándola fijamente riendo internamente por la cara del hombre de la trenza. —El día está tan bonito…

La seductora sonrisa de su novio logró que se olvidara completamente de todo lo demás. —Hai... llévame al parque —respondió ignorando la frustrada mirada de su progenitor.

—No pongas esa cara, Ranma-kun —comentó Nabiki ingresando a la sala acompañada de Akane—. Mi sobrina ya no es una niña —agregó guiñándoles un ojo a los muchachos.

Akane sonrió disimuladamente —Onee-chan... Ranma ya no se pone celoso por cosas así... —comentó con clara ironía.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso! —protestó el hombre fingiendo demencia mientras se ponía de pie.

Shinichi sonrió abiertamente acercando a la jovencita hacia él mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. —El parque me parece una idea genial… y si quieres puedo llevarte a otros lugares —espetó seductor.

—Te estas volviendo viejo cuñado —comentó de forma burlesca Nabiki mientras se acercaba a la joven pareja—. Ranko-chan, tienes que aprovechar a este monumento que tienes por novio —sonrió guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro.

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina.

—Tía... no digas esas cosas... —sonrió Ranko bastante sonrojada—. ¿Papi, no te importa si te dejo solo con tía Nabiki y mamá?... Sé que te prometí quedarme en casa, pero quiero salir con mi novio...

Ranma tragó duro intentando parecer casual. —Pero dijiste que pasarías el día con papá… —sonrió abiertamente tomando a su hija de la mano para alejarla del muchacho.

—No sabia que vendría tía Nabiki, seguro te divertirás conversando con ella y con mamá —respondió la jovencita sonriéndole con dulzura—. Déjame salir con mi novio... —pidió con una suplicante mirada.

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Solo si prometes regresar temprano… —respondió sin muchos ánimos.

—Si le pidieras a papá que te enseñase su técnica para llorar a mares tal vez conseguirías algo —comentó Nabiki acercándose a su cuñado.

—¡Te lo prometo! —respondió animosamente la muchacha depositando un rápido beso en las mejillas de su padre para luego acercarse a su novio.

Akane miró sonriente a su hermana: —No le des ideas, Nabiki.

—Yo nunca haría algo así… —farfulló el hombre bastante molesto por el poco afecto de su pequeña.

—Entonces con su permiso, me llevo a Ranko… —espetó desafiante Shinichi mirando de reojo a Ranma para luego entrecruzar su mano con la de la chica—. Gracias por su ayuda —agregó mirando a la mujer de cabellos cortos con una sonrisa sincera.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió Akane tomando del brazo a su esposo para evitar que intentara algo—. Me encanta verlos juntos y a Ranma también ¿ne anata? —preguntó mirando con una significativa sonrisa a su esposo.

Ranma asintió atontado producto de la sonrisa de la mujer. —Recuerda lo que te dije… —insistió murmurando por lo bajo pero sin darse cuenta que en menos de dos segundos la pareja había desaparecido del lugar.

—¡Ranma! —protestó Akane separándose de él—. Deja de tratarla como si fuera una niña —espetó dirigiéndole una severa mirada.

—Te estás volviendo viejo cuñadito... —habló Nabiki fingiendo aflicción—. ¿Con tu heredero también eres así?

—¡Kuso! Deja de molestar… yo no estoy viejo —gruñó ofendido mirando a su cuñada para luego observar a su esposa—. ¡Yo solo la estaba protegiendo! ¡Ese muchacho le estaba insinuando cosas! —afirmó totalmente indignado.

Akane rió divertida. —Por supuesto que no estás viejo... pero estas alucinando cosas, baka... Shinichi nunca haría algo así —afirmó totalmente convencida.

—No deberías culpar al pobre muchacho de tus pecados de juventud...—afirmó Nabiki con una media sonrisa—. Tienen suerte que su hija no haya salido igual de pervertida que ustedes dos...

Ranma tosió fingiendo demencia. —Yo no sé de qué hablas… y no estoy culpando a nadie, solo digo la verdad… —murmuró mientras una vena comenzaba a latir en su sien—. Mientras miraba la televisión, él decía cosas indecentes en su oído… —agregó apretando su puño.

—No tienes que inventar cosas para justificarte Ranma —pronunció Akane mirando severamente a su esposo—. Sé que Shinichi jamás haría algo así... y si lo hiciera nuestra hija sabe muy bien que hacer.

—¿Qué sabe hacer? —preguntó Nabiki mirando con picardía a su hermana.

—¡Onee-chan! ¡Mi hija es una niña! Deja de decir tonterías —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, Ranma se desparramó nuevamente sobre el zabuton deseando que volvieran los tiempos de antes, cuando apenas era una niñita que cargaba en su regazo y los problemas mayores que podía tener eran insignificancias en este momento.

-----------------------------------------------

Al otro día…

Keishii comenzaba a recordar como se llamaba y el lugar donde vivía luego de la extensa caminata desde la madrugada con la joven de cabellos azabaches. Definitivamente no sabía que era lo que le esperaba…

El sol estaba en medio del cielo cuando por fin cruzaron las escaleras del Templo Higurashi.

—¿Crees que se preocuparon por los días que nos demoramos? —preguntó algo embobado.

—Iie, dije que iría a entrenar... jamás te mencioné —comentó rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello de su novio—. No entrenamos... pero hicimos mucho ejercicio... —añadió dirigiéndole una picara mirada.

—Mucho… es verdad… —murmuró acercando sus labios a los de la jovencita—. Fue mucho más productivo…—sonrió ignorando por completo el lugar donde se encontraban.

Ella rozó suavemente su boca sobre la de Keishii entregándole leves caricias —Voy a extrañar dormir contigo...

—No faltará la oportunidad para volver a hacerlo… —susurró ronco acariciando con una de sus manos las mejillas de la joven mientras rozaba de igual manera sus labios.

—Deja la ventana de tu habitación abierta... puedo ir a visitarte si me siento sola..—sonrió coqueta.

—¿De veras? —sonrió ampliamente ciñendo su cintura con ambas manos—. ¿No lo crees un poco arriesgado? —preguntó mirándola intensamente.

—Iie... —respondió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del muchacho—. Peligroso sería si tú vinieras a mi habitación...

—Tal vez… —susurró taciturno—. Pero no tengo miedo a ningún reto, soy muy capaz de arriesgarme para verte —afirmó mordisqueando el labio inferior de la chica. —…, y de quedarme a dormir contigo… —agregó acercándola más hacia sí. _"Kuso… Inuyasha va a aparecer en cualquier momento y… seré hombre muerto…" _pensó intentando parecer totalmente relajado.

Un aroma bastante familiar lo hizo salir de la casa, sabía perfectamente que se trataba su princesa y el mocoso de Ranma, sin embargo esta vez había algo en el aroma de su hija que su prefería ignorar. _"Ellos no pueden haber..."._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando por alguna extraña razón recordó lo que Mamoru les había contado de su casi reconciliación.

Su cuerpo se tensó al instante al observar con detención la forma en que la pareja se miraba, esas pervertidas miradas solo confirmaban la certeza que hasta ese minuto se negaba a aceptar.

—¡Temee! ¡¿Maldito pervertido qué le hiciste a mi hija?! —gruñó acercándose a toda velocidad hacia el muchacho con claras intenciones de acabar con su vida o al menos quitarle la posibilidad de volver a cometer actos pervertidos con su pequeñita.

El joven de la coleta caminó algunos pasos para colocarse por delante de su novia intentando demostrar valentía. Sus piernas flaquearon en el intento, temblando notoriamente. Bastante nervioso se detuvo. —Yo… yo… ¡nosotros… fue una decisión de ambos! —argumentó pobremente quedándose en silencio absoluto por la mirada penetrante del medio demonio.

—¡Keh! ¿Y piensas que me voy a creer eso? —masculló Inuyasha manteniendo su mirada fija en el rostro del aterrorizado muchacho—. Te aprovechaste de la inocencia de mi princesa... —masculló acercándose amenazante mientras hacia crujir sus puños.

Hanako se puso rápidamente delante de su novio logrando detener a su padre. —Es verdad... él no se aprovechó de mi —afirmó mirando con las mejillas completamente rojas a su padre—. Se resistió bastante... —murmuró por lo bajó.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de Inuyasha. —¿Se resistió?... ¡Kuso, eres una niña! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!?

En ese momento el par de gemelos apareció improvistamente al escuchar la voz imponente de Inuyasha. Mamoru olfateó extrañado mirando con el ceño fruncido al muchacho de la coleta.

Shinichi observó a la pareja intuitivamente. —¿Qué está pasando, oyaji? —preguntó receloso.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?! —exclamó Mamoru intentando acercarse al muchacho de la coleta, su intento quedó completamente frustrado ya que Hanako no se movió ni un solo centímetro y como si esto fuera poco le lanzó una mirada capaz de congelar hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—Este mocoso se aprovechó de su hermana —respondió Inuyasha, segundos atrás se había encargado de borrar de sus recuerdos las terribles palabras de su pequeñita.

—¡Kuso! ¡Ya dijimos que fue por decisión de ambos! —gruñó mirando a los gemelos. Podía tener algo de temor al progenitor de su novia, pero a sus hermanos jamás.

—¿Hana-chan, tú fuiste a buscar a Kei-baka… para… para… —se cortó Shinichi bastante traumatizado recordando la conversación que había tenido con su novia. El había tomado todo como un chiste, jamás imaginó que se atreverían a llegar a tal punto.

—Chikuso... esto es culpa de tu novia —masculló Mamoru mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano—. Si nuestra herma...

—¡Cierren la boca! —El fuerte grito de Hanako logró callar a Mamoru—. Yo.. yo no fui a eso... ¿quién demonios se piensan que soy? ¡Y ya dejen de meterse en mi vida!

—¿Qué demonios significa que fue culpa de tu novia? —Inuyasha miró amenazante a los gemelos—. ¿Sabían que iría tras el abusador de menores?

Keishii miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al exaltado hanyou sin comprender a qué se refería al llamarlo "abusador de menores"

En ese segundo, para salvar la situación, apareció la mujer de cabellos azabaches con una pequeña canasta llena de verduras. Sonriente al ver a su hija y al muchacho corrió hacia ellos para darles la bienvenida.

—¿Acaban de llegar? —preguntó sonriente dejando la canasta en el suelo para abrazar efusivamente a su hija más pequeña.

—Acaban de volver —afirmó Inuyasha antes que la muchacha pudiese abrir la boca—. Este mocoso se aprovechó durante tres días de nuestra hija—pronunció dirigiendo una gélida mirada hacia Keishii—. ¡Y no te atrevas a celebrarlo! —espetó el hanyou al ver la radiante sonrisa de su mujer.

Ignorando totalmente la orden del medio demonio la mujer dejó escapar un gritito de emoción para luego abrazarlos a ambos. —¡Se estaban tardando! —comentó radiante luego de separarse de ellos sin tomar en cuenta la expresión de su esposo.

—¡Mamá! No digas esas cosas —protestó Hanako mirando de reojo a su también sonrojado novio.

—Oyaji tiene razón, oka-chan —afirmó Mamoru mirando con seriedad a su madre—. Hanako es una niña... lo que hicieron es inmoral...

Shinichi miró de reojo a su hermano mientras una gota se asomaba en su frente, realmente era el menos apto para hablar de moralidad. De igual forma tenía que apoyar la moción, nadie podía aprovecharse de su hermanita. —¡Eso es verdad! ¡Ni siquiera están casados! —afirmó escandalizado.

Kagome miró a sus hijos de reojo. —¡No sabía que eran tan anticuados! ¿qué manera arcaica de pensar es esa? —bufó molesta en defensa de su hija. Habría dicho algo con respecto a lo dicho por Mamoru, pero prefería olvidarse de sus inmoralidades con aquella sanguijuela.

—¿Qué tiene de arcaica? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando con total seriedad a la mujer—. Ella es una niña...

—Recuérdale que no están casados, oyaji —espetó Mamoru apoyando a su padre.

—¡Estamos en tiempos modernos, Inuyasha! —reclamó Kagome tomando con fuerza el brazo de su esposo—. Mamo-chan, deja de defender a tu padre… aunque me cueste admitirlo… ¡tú eres el menos apto para decirlo! —espetó por fin en defensa de su hija.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, oka-chan —objetó Mamoru—, Ryo-chan es mi mujer, ya estamos prácticamente casados —continuó hablando sin tomar en cuenta la furiosa expresión de su madre—. Hana-chan es nuestra hermanita... se supone que las hermanas pequeñas no deberían hacer esas cosas hasta estar casadas —masculló dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a Keishii.

Inuyasha miró con profundo orgullo a su retoño —Los tiempos nada tienen que ver, onna... este mocoso se aprovechó de nuestra pequeñita...

Keishii rodó los ojos pensando detenidamente la situación. Si hubiese sucedido algo así con su hermanita estaría en la misma posición que ellos. Pero si tenía que defenderse mejor olvidar aquel detalle. —¿Por qué insisten con eso? ¡shimatta! Además… ¡ya le dije a Hana-chan que quiero casarme pronto con ella! —espetó sin ningún tipo de temor enfrentando a los gemelos y al patriarca de la familia.

—Es lo menos que podrías hacer, baka —espetó Mamoru relajando levemente su postura.

—Kuso, no me esperaba otra boda tan pronto... como sea yo ya los considero como casados —afirmó Inuyasha mirando penetrantemente a su futuro yerno—, pero te advierto una cosa, mocoso... si haces llorar a mi hija una vez más voy a acabar contigo...

—Es verdad, si llegaron a esa instancia es mejor que se casen… ¿cuándo será la boda? —preguntó Shinichi borrando la expresión amenazante anterior.

Kagome abrazó emocionada al muchacho. —¡Prometo que organizaré cada detalle de esa boda! —exclamó radiante.

—¡Keishii! —exclamó Hanako mirando con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido a su novio—. Shimatta, ya hablamos sobre esto y te dije que no pienso casarse todavía —Sus palabras acabaron con la celebración de su madre y la tranquilidad de sus hermanos y su padre—. Amo a Keishii, él no se aprovechó de mi... es más, quise aprovecharme de él muchas veces pero se resistió ¿¡quedó claro!? —preguntó dirigiéndose completamente alterada a todos los presentes.

Un silencio estremecedor hizo que el ambiente se tensara aún más. Bastante ofendido Keishii miró a su novia. —¿Por qué insistes tanto en la idea de no casarte? ¡ya sé que no lo quieres hacer pronto, pero parece que la idea te molesta! —espetó molesto.

Por su parte, Shinichi se quedó congelado al escuchar las palabras de su hermana y prefirió no emitir comentarios. Kagome hizo lo mismo desilusionada, ya estaba pensando en llamar a Akane esa misma tarde para preparar el ajuar.

Mamoru resopló bastante frustrado, no podía crear lo terca que era su hermana pequeña. Si llegaban a casarse estaba seguro que ella sería un eterno castigo para el baka de Keishii.

Definitivamente él nunca comprendería a su hija, siempre había sido terca pero hasta ese momento estaba más que seguro que ella se casaría de inmediato con Keishii cuando él se lo pidiera. —Eres su mujer —espetó el hanyou considerando que el pobre mocoso realmente necesitaba un poco de apoyo, aunque sus ganas de asesinarlo lentamente aún no se disipaban por completo—. ¿Por qué rayos no quieres casarte?

—No es que no quiera... —murmuró la muchacha mirando de reojo a Keishii, intentando descubrir que tan molesto estaba—... somos muy jóvenes y creo que aún no estoy lista para eso... pero eso no significa que no te ame, Kei...

—Lo sé… pero… cada vez que mencionan la palabra boda siempre te exaltas… —farfulló el muchacho alejándose unos pasos de la jovencita—. Parece que no te agradase la idea…

—Hana-chan prefiere el matrimonio de nuestros padres —sonrió burlón Shinichi. —A pesar de ser una humana por completo tiene el carácter de un youkai… —carcajeó exageradamente.

Inuyasha fulminó con la mirada a su hijo. —Ese tipo de boda no se aplica a mis hijas, ustedes pueden hacer lo quieran...

—Hana-chan, kuso... si estabas preparada para hacer cosas de adultos también deberías estarlo para casarte —comentó de forma burlesca Mamoru.

—¡No digan estupideces! —exclamó cortando en seco las burlas de sus hermanos—. Kei, sabes que te amo —susurró acercándose al muchacho para luego entrelazar sus manos—, quiero ser tu esposa... pero deberíamos esperar al menos hasta avanzar un poco más en nuestros estudios...

El muchacho la siguió mirando ofendido sin responder a sus palabras. Kagome prefirió intervenir tomando de la mano a ambos muchachos y haciendo una seña a los demás para encaminarlos hacia el interior de la casa.

------------------------

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Nerima cuando Keishii se encerró en su habitación luego de cenar. Todavía seguía molesto por lo que había sucedido el mediodía en la casa de su novia. Después de que Kagome intentó reconciliarlos inútilmente, había preferido salir de la casa. Inuyasha le dejó muy claro para ambos que no permitiría cualquier tipo de "inmoralidades".

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho. _"Al menos no acabó con mi vida como pensé que lo haría… reaccionó mejor de lo que pensaba…"_

—¿Sigues enfadado? —preguntó Hanako llamando la atención del muchacho. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta, no le había costado nada entrar sin ser vista ni escuchada.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió con otra pregunta algo sorprendido por la entrada sigilosa de la muchacha.

—Que estás exagerando las cosas, anata —respondió mirando a Keishii que en ese momento se encontraba recostado sobre su cama—. No deberías pensar que no quiero casarme contigo...—pronunció acercándose lentamente para luego sentarse sobre la cama.

Keishii sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo ante la cercanía de la muchacha, aquel perfume que solo ella tenía comenzaba a llenar su cuarto. Fingiéndose ofendido la miró de reojo. —No exagero… es lo que pienso

"_Shimatta... ¿por qué le cuesta tanto comprender?"_ Pensó mirando con cierta frustración a su novio, repentinamente una brillante idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sonriente subió una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Keishii —Quiero casarme contigo, mi amor... pero tendrás que esperar algunos meses...

—¿Algunos meses? —sonrió el joven de la coleta sentándose. —¿Cuántos? —preguntó animado.

"_¡Si! ¡Soy genial! Ahora ya no está tan enojado"_ Pensó sin poder ocultar una radiante sonrisa, luego se puso de pie para acercarse al muchacho y sentarse sobre sus piernas. —No mucho —sonrió rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cuello.

—Entonces… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —sonrió atontado dejándose hacer. —Y será solo en algunos meses… —agregó totalmente conforme acercando sus labios a los de su novia para besarlos levemente—. Aishiteru…

Ella tomó entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho —Ai shiteru mo, Keishii —afirmó depositando pequeños besos en sus labios—. En doce meses estaremos casados, mi amor... —susurró casi pegada a sus labios.

El muchacho frunció el ceño alejándose levemente del rostro de la chica. —¿Doce meses?

Hanako sonrió de medio lado —Sé que no puedes vivir sin mi... pero no es tanto tiempo...

Ofendido, el joven miró hacia un costado dejando de acariciarla. —Sí lo es, el tiempo justo son tres meses… alcanza para hacer los preparativos y además sería una muy bonita época… —sonrió intentando parecer convincente.

—¡Tres meses! ¿¡Te volviste loco!? —exclamó la muchacha frunciendo el entrecejo—. Ni creas que voy a aceptar eso...—farfulló poniéndose de pie para luego alejarse un poco de su novio—. Creo que podría tener todo listo en once meses.

El muchacho sintió una vena latir en su sien. Rápidamente se puso de pie mirándola intensamente. —¡Seis meses! Con medio año te alcanza y te sobra el tiempo… no voy a dar brazo a torcer… —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Kei-baka? —preguntó retándolo con la mirada.

—¡Tómalo cómo quieras! Pero no voy a esperar más tiempo… —afirmó acercándose más a ella sin desviar un segundo su mirada de la de ella.

Una parte de ella exigía que lo moliera a golpes, la otra se sentía inevitablemente atraída por su decidida mirada. —No comprendo por qué demonios estás tan apurado...—espetó volteando para darle la espalda, solo de ese modo podría controlar su debilidad—. Diez meses, tómalo o déjalo.

El muchacho hizo lo mismo apoyando su espalda contra la de su prometida. —Kuso, ¿por qué quieres esperar tanto? —preguntó molesto—. Siete meses… es un muy buen número y mi última oferta…

—Porque quiero una boda perfecta —respondió considerablemente más relajada—, un lindo vestido... y una larga luna de miel —comentó sin poner evitar un leve matiz pícaro en su voz—. En ocho meses estaremos de vacaciones... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo en ocho meses? —preguntó rozando lentamente la mano del muchacho.

—¿Larga luna de miel? ¿Cuánto tiempo? —suspiró totalmente embobado por el tono de voz de su novia—. Ha… hai... acepto… —asintió olvidando por completo su orgullo.

Sonriendo traviesamente se colocó frente a él. —Tenemos todo un mes de vacaciones...aceptaré que nuestra Luna de Miel dure todo lo que el tiempo que tú quieras.

—Genial… —sonrió el joven sentándose nuevamente a la cama tomando de las manos a su prometida para atraerla hacia él—. Sería bueno quedarnos todas nuestras vacaciones… solos… —murmuró mirándola intensamente.

—Pervertido —rió divertida mientras el muchacho de un rápido conseguía sentarla sobre sus piernas—. ¿No dejas de pensar en eso? —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii.

Complacido por la cercanía de su prometida besó una de sus mejillas. —Tal vez… creo que se convirtió en una de mis actividades favoritas… —respondió mirándola con un destello pícaro en sus azules ojos.

—Me di cuenta de eso —sonrió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, pero no te preocupes... creo que me gusta que lo sea.

—¿Sí? —espetó interesado rozando sus labios. —Creo que a ti te gusta tanto como a mí… ¿na? —susurró ronco mordisqueando su labio inferior.

—Mu... Mucho... —balbuceó colocando una de sus manos en la nuca del muchacho para luego acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba y unir sus labios en suave y profundo beso. Su boca se encargó de acariciar sus cálidos labios con lentitud, dándose el placer volver a probar su dulce sabor una vez más.

Keishii correspondió sus caricias probando despacio aquel elixir que eran sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron sus contornos mientras el beso se tornaba aún más profundo y delicioso.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron levemente, con dos de sus dedos, el joven acarició una de las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha. —¿Cómo hiciste para salir y que no te descubrieran? —preguntó curiosamente.

—Saben que estoy aquí —afirmó Hanako sintiendo como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba considerablemente—. Papi dijo que era tu mujer y que tenía que solucionar las cosas contigo de una vez por todas o el vendría a darte tu merecido por no lograr convencerme de que me casara contigo... —sonrió divertida al notar la perpleja expresión de su prometido—. Mamá me sugirió que viniera a hablar contigo y que no volviera hasta que nos reconciliáramos... los gemelos la apoyaron, dijeron que no aguantaban como me ponía cuando estábamos peleados...

Keishii sonrió abiertamente. —¿Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo? Entonces ya aceptó lo que sucedió entre nosotros… —murmuró para sí lo último totalmente realizado—. Pensé que los gemelos querrían golpearme —comentó sonriendo divertido.

—Lo sabes, papá dijo que él ya nos consideraba casados... aunque claro no podemos cometer inmoralidades hasta casarnos por las leyes de los humanos ¿lo olvidaste? —comentó sonriendo divertida frente a la desolada expresión de su novio—. Creo que aún quieren golpearte, Mamoru dijo que apenas tuviera oportunidad de entrenar contigo te molería a golpes y Shinichi prometió ayudarlo.

—¿Hasta casarnos? ¿no es mucho tiempo? —preguntó bastante angustiado con la idea sin prestar atención a las amenazas de los gemelos.

Ella se movió lentamente acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él. —Papá no tiene forma de saberlo... —sonrió pícaramente rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo... —murmuró pegando sus pechos contra su torso.

El joven de la coleta se quedó estático mirándola sorprendido. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?. —¿A… ahora? —balbuceó sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y un calor interno crecía manifestándose en sus mejillas.

Hanako rió abiertamente —Comienzo a creer que no dejarás de pensar en eso durante mucho tiempo —comentó divertida.

—¡Je! ¿y tú no? —sonrió frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la broma de la chica—. ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir entonces? —preguntó pícaramente.

—Estoy segura que tus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa —respondió jugueteando con los cabellos del muchacho—, además prefiero volver a casa hoy, no quiero que piensen que aún no logramos reconciliarnos.

—Está bien… —murmuró resignado. —Pero antes quiero algunos besos de despedida… —murmuró bajando sus manos para acariciar lánguidamente su espalda—. Te extrañaré… —susurró ronco fijando su mirada azul en la chocolate de la muchacha.

—Todos los que quieras —respondió dulcemente depositando pequeños besos en sus labios—. Pronto estaremos casados, anata...

Del otro lado de la puerta dos orejas se apoyaban contra esta para escuchar cómodamente la conversación entre los muchachos.

Totalmente emocionado ante la palabra "casamiento", el hombre del turbante apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo. —Creo que tendremos nuestro heredero pronto, Tendo-kun… —sollozó por lo bajo emocionado.

—Saotome-kun, el futuro de la Escuela de Combate Libre estará asegurado por muchos años —habló haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus emociones para no ser escuchados por su nieto—. Y pensar que una vez creímos que mi Akane nunca se casaría con Ranma-kun —sollozó emocionado.

Ranma estaba pasando por el pasillo cuando escuchó la palabra "heredero". Totalmente traumatizado abrió sus ojos acercándose al par. —¿Qué mierda dicen? ¿Hana-chan va a…? —preguntó con una gran gota en la frente imaginándose la reacción del hanyou.

—¡Shh! —espetó Genma tapándole la boca al hombre. —Estamos intentando escuchar su conversación… no es eso, solo mencionaron la palabra casamiento…—comentó entusiasmado—. Etto… ¿y si eso es una razón por la que están pensando en boda? —preguntó comenzando a asustarse.

Soun rió escandalosamente palmeando la espalda de su yerno —¡No tiene nada de malo ser abuelo, muchacho! ¿Y qué más da mientras se casen?

Ranma omitió comentarios con respecto a lo dicho por su suegro. Varias imágenes de pequeños y rebeldes muchachitos de ojos azules haciéndole la vida imposible poblaron su mente. Era demasiado joven para ser abuelo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Keishii y Hanako dejaron de conversar para intentar escuchar las voces del exterior.

—Kuso… ni siquiera podemos estar tranquilos en mi cuarto —maldijo por lo bajo el joven de la coleta bastante molesto. —¿Escuchaste algo? —murmuró taciturnamente mirando a su prometida.

—Escuché la palabra abuelo —respondió sonriendo levemente al imaginar a su novio haciéndose cargo de sus futuros hijos—. Creo que te verías lindo como papá dentro de algunos años...

—¿Papá…? —sonrió el joven imaginándose una pequeñita igual a su madre con grandes ojos azules corriendo por el Dojo enérgicamente. Sonrojándose levemente tomó las manos de su prometida entre las suyas—…tú serías una preciosa madre también, estoy seguro…

Sonriente depositó un suave beso en una de sus mejillas. —. ¿Cuando nazca nuestro bebé le prestarás tus tesoros? —preguntó divertida.

Aquella pregunta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ranma cayó hacia un costado totalmente traumatizado después de escuchar a través de la cerradura. En nueve meses sería abuelo.

Tomándolo por la camisa, Soun, comenzó a zamarrear a su yerno —¡Hijo, no nos abandones ahora! —exclamó intentando traer de vuelta al mundo a Ranma—. Mi nieto no podrá hacerse cargo del Dojo recién casado... ¡Recuerda donde tenías la cabeza cuando te casaste con mi pequeñita!

—¡Kuso! ¡de… dejen de decir tonterías! —gruñó totalmente sonrojado por el comentario de su suegro—. ¡Je! Solo puede ser una broma… Inuyasha va a querer matar a nuestro heredero si se entera de algo así —comentó mordazmente.

Genma rió nerviosamente. —Estoy seguro que no dejarías que matasen a nuestro heredero… ¿na?

—Yo no tengo la culpa, es su responsabilidad… —sonrió tranquilamente el hombre de la trenza.

—¡Ranma-kun! —El rostro Soun Tendo adquirió increíble semejanza con el de un demonio atemorizante—. No puedes permitir que nuestro heredero corra peligro.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación del muchacho se abrió repentinamente obligando a los tres hombres a moverse. —¿Hablaban de mí? —preguntó el pelinegro con una pequeña vena latiendo en su sien.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido a los cuatro hombres que tenía frente a ella—. Desde abajo se escuchan sus gritos.

—Acabamos de enterarnos que seremos bisabuelos… ¿na, Tendo-kun? —rió escandalosamente el hombre del turbante.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No estoy embarazada! —exclamó Hanako saliendo rápidamente de la habitación del muchacho. La mirada del resto de la familia de Keishii la hizo ruborizar rápidamente—. Etto... yo...vine de visita... —balbuceó considerablemente nerviosa, maldiciéndose a si misma por haberse delatado al salir de la habitación.

Ranma sonrió radiante, aquellas traumáticas imágenes se borraron en menos de un segundo de su mente.

—¿No habrá heredero? —preguntó Genma dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

—No, abuelo… y dejen de inventar cosas… ¡no puedo conversar con mi novia en paz ni siquiera cinco minutos! —refunfuñó Keishii molesto.

—Por los gritos imaginamos que estabas conversando con alguien —comentó Akane mirando bastante divertida a su hijo—. Imagino que se reconciliaron.

—Ha.. hai —respondió Hanako mirando de reojo a su cada vez más sonrojado novio.

—¿Pero boda si habrá, na? —preguntó Soun volviendo al tema que más le interesaba, no importaba si aún no existía heredero. Si se casaban podrían tener muchos herederos sin problemas.

—Hai, será en ocho meses… —sonrió Keishii abrazando a su novia por los hombros—. Recién acabamos de ponernos de acuerdo… ¿será suficiente para los preparativos, ofukuro? —preguntó radiante.

Akane se quedó en completo silencio por algunos instantes, frente a ella estaba su hijo diciéndole que se casaría en algunos meses más. El tiempo había pasado con rapidez, él ya no era el pequeño niño que le arrojaba sus juguetes a su padre para llamar su atención.

No quería llorar pero inevitablemente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. —Ha...hai... —contestó con la voz quebrada antes de lanzarse a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo—. No puedo creer que mi bebé vaya a casarse...

El muchacho correspondió el abrazo de su madre algo avergonzado. —Hai… hai… no es para tanto… —rió sonrojándose levemente.

Ranma avanzó hacia ellos para darle un par de palmadas a su primogénito y luego tomar delicadamente a su esposa entre sus brazos. —Oe, onna… no te pongas sentimental… nuestro hijo ya creció —sonrió besando los cabellos de la mujer.

Con el rostro oculto en el torso de su esposo continuó sollozando: —Hai... y estoy feliz por ellos... pero hace tan poco era un bebé...

—Ya pasaron casi veinte años desde eso… —sonrió Ranma confortando entre sus brazos a su esposa, sus labios siguieron acariciando sus cabellos.

El rostro de Keishii parecía un farolillo rojo iluminado, estaba totalmente avergonzado por las palabras de su madre. Su novia contribuía haciéndole gestos para molestarlo.

—Sé que aún es un niño... —comentó sonriente Hanako mientras dirigía una traviesa mirada hacia Keishii—. Prometo cuidarlo bien...

Keishii frunció el ceño. —Oe… —se quejó mirándola reclamadoramente.

—Vas a necesitar mucha paciencia, Hana-chan… te lo advierto —rió burlón el hombre de la trenza.

—¿Por qué lo dices oji-san? —preguntó Hanako fingiendo inocencia como si no supiera la paciencia que se necesitaba para comprender a Keishii en ciertas ocasiones.

—Es muy difícil convivir con este muchacho… y su ego… —rió cínicamente Ranma como si no supiera que aquello era heredado específicamente de él mismo.

Akane se separó levemente de su esposo. —Eso lo heredó de su padre... y no es tan difícil convivir con eso —comentó mirando traviesamente a su esposo—, es parte del encanto de los Saotome...

—Yo no tengo el ego tan grande como oyaji… —se quejó el muchacho de la coleta disgustado.

Antes que Ranma pudiese rebatir las palabras de su hijo, apareció una somnolienta Ranko en el lugar. —¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —preguntó mirando curiosa al resto de su familia.

El hombre de la trenza se acercó a su hija totalmente protector abrazándola por los hombros. —Está definitivamente prohibido que te cases, al menos hasta unos cuantos años más —espetó directo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, papi? —preguntó comenzando a pensar que tal vez no debería haberse levantado de la cama para ver que pasaba—. Con Shinichi no vamos a casarnos hasta dentro de algunos años.

Ranma frunció el ceño. Eso significaba que muy pronto, en menos de lo que esperaba, vería a su hija casándose con aquel pervertidor. —Muchos años, hija… unos cuantos más —respondió tensando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

La muchacha miró divertida a su padre —¿Eres muy celoso sabias? —sonrió abrazándolo efusivamente—. Muchos años , papi —rió divertida.

—Yo concuerdo con eso, eres muy pequeña todavía para pensar en casamiento… —comentó Keishii mirando autoritariamente a su hermana menor.

Ranko lo fulminó con la mirada. —Te he dicho mil veces que sólo tienes dos años más que yo —bufó fastidiada, volviendo a mirar a su padre agregó dulcemente: —Dile que deje de molestarme, papi.

Ranma le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza al muchacho. —Está bien que protejas a tu hermana, pero no admito que estés molestándola… —espetó intentando parecer autoritario.

—¡Kuso! Yo solamente estaba afirmando lo que decías… es mejor dejar que caigas en sus encantos y no ayudarte más —farfulló por lo bajo tomando de la mano a su novia.

—Voy a casarme con tu hermano, Ranko-chan —comentó sonriente Hanako entrelazando su mano con la de su novio—. En ocho meses más seré tu cuñada...

Un pequeño gritito de jubilo escapó de la garganta de la otra muchacha, rápidamente se acercó a su amiga para abrazarla efusivamente. —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Vamos a ser hermanas! Aunque claro... tendrás que soportar toda la vida a cierto idiota —comentó mirando divertida a su hermano.

Hanako correspondió a su abrazo —Siempre lo hemos sido y ya estoy acostumbrada a Kei-baka —comentó traviesamente notando la expresión levemente molesta del muchacho.

—Yo no soy baka… —refunfuñó el muchacho lanzándole rayos con la mirada a su hermana por aquellos comentarios—. Además vendré muy seguido a casa para seguir mi labor de hermano mayor —comentó divertido sacando la lengua.

—Vas a venir muy seguido porque no puedes vivir sin tu adorable hermanita —sonrió traviesamente la muchacha.

Genma rió a carcajadas escandalosamente interrumpiendo la conversación entre hermanos. —Tendo-kun, sería bueno que abriéramos algunas botellas de sake y comiéramos algunos bocadillos para conmemorar esta ocasión… —espetó tomando de las manos a su amigo.

—Todas las botellas de la casa, hay que celebrar... pronto tendremos muchos bisnietos —comentó riendo escandalosamente.

Hanako miró sonrojada a su novio, suavemente lo tomó de la mano para seguir al resto de la familia que ya había bajado a la sala para iniciar la celebración.

_**Notas finales**_

Primero que nada, que padre celoso Ranma, ne? Pobrecillo… Shinichi y su pequeña princesita lo traumatizaron con sus diálogos "sugerentes" xD

Kagome llegó para salvar la situación y evitar que asesinaran al pobre de Kei-baka… ¿no es lo máximo ella? xP

Creo que la parte que más me divirtió de este capítulo fue el "regateo" que hicieron Hana y Kei para fijar la fecha de la boda… xP que cosas…

Pobre Ran-chan… lo traumatizamos doblemente al pensar que sería abuelo xP

Esperamos que les haya gustado : ), dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció…

Besos, hasta la próxima semana…

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Iie: No

Hai: Sí

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus esposos, algo como cariño o mi amor.

Zabuton: nombre del pequeño cojín que usan los japoneses para sentarse

Temee: Significa tú pero dicho con una connotación especialmente agresiva.

Kuso: Mierda

Oyaji: Papá, dicho de modo informal

Chikuso: Mierda

Baka: Idiota

Ai shiteru: te amo

Na: Pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo: ¿no?, ¿cierto? Los chicos usan el na y las chicas la partícula ne

Etto: Uhm

Oe: Oye, Hey

Onna: Mujer

Oji-san: tío


	20. Epílogo, décima parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos, otro capítulo más, lo único que puedo decir es que creo que nos emocionamos con la extensión del epílogo xp

_**Epílogo, décima parte**_

Cuatro meses después, en la Facultad de Educación Física de Tokyo…

—Creo que sería mejor que hicieras eso después… todos estos días casi no nos vimos por mis exámenes… ¿no quieres pasar la tarde con tu novio? —preguntó infantilmente mirando a su futura esposa.

—No puedo —sonrió rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—, sabes que me están esperando para la primera prueba del vestido de novia —pronunció deslizando lentamente su otra mano sobre el torso de Keishii—. Prometo ir a visitarte esta noche —susurró regalándole una sugerente mirada.

—¿Lo prometes? —sonrió embobado comenzando a pasarse mil y una películas de su novia nuevamente entre sus brazos rindiéndose de placer ante sus caricias. Hacía más de una semana que no podían tener aquella intimidad.

—Claro que sí —respondió rozando lentamente sus labios sobre los de su novio—, sé que me extrañas mucho... no soy tan cruel.. —sonrió divertida alejando levemente sus rostros.

—Tanto como tú a mí… —susurró rozando los labios de la jovencita—. ¿Estás contenta por tu vestido? Estoy seguro que te verás muy bonita en él —sonrió atontado alejando algunos centímetros sus labios de los de la chica.

—Me veo preciosa con todo lo que me ponga —respondió totalmente falta de modestia—. ¿No lo crees? —añadió mirándolo de forma sugerente.

—Con o sin ropa… —susurró por lo bajo para solo ser escuchado por ella—. Siempre eres preciosa… la más hermosa de todas —susurró besando el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la muchacha.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de un suave color carmín —¿Intentas seducirme? —preguntó rozando suavemente sus labios sobre una de las mejillas de Keishii.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad… —murmuró rozando sus labios levemente—. ¿Crees que Inuyasha después de nuestra boda acepte este paso que dimos? —espetó sonriendo nerviosamente al recordar las amenazas que el hanyou espetó al encontrar a su padre al día de llegar de aquel dichoso entrenamiento, cuatro meses atrás.

—Papi estaba molesto, él es muy celoso y algo machista —afirmó recordando bastante divertida el discurso que les había dado su padre sobre las cosas inmorales que no deberían hacerse hasta el matrimonio legal—, creo que siempre pensó que me casaría antes de... tú sabes.

—¡Je! Estoy seguro que oyaji haría algo parecido con Ranko… —espetó intentando comprender la mente cerrada del medio demonio—. ¿Recuerdas el mensaje que le dio? Que acabaría con nuestra raza… —rió divertido al recordar aquellos momentos que en un pasado no resultaban tan graciosos.

—Tú también harías lo mismo si Ranko hiciera algo como lo que hicimos nosotros —comentó mirándolo traviesamente—. De todos modos papá siempre reacciona así cuando algo no le agrada mucho, luego cambia de opinión y es muy fácil de convencer...¿recuerdas que antes no quería ser abuelo? Ahora está muy feliz con esa idea —comentó recordando el trauma que había sufrido su padre al saber del embarazo de Iza-chan.

—Ahora lo veo muy feliz pensando en los gemelos que están por venir en medio año… —sonrió el joven acariciando una de las mejillas de la muchacha—. Quiero que tengamos muchos pequeños también…

—Pero si son muchos no podremos con ellos... sobre todo si heredan tu carácter —sonrió de medio lado.

El muchacho cayó de bruces de la nube en que flotaba. —¡Oe! Onna… yo hablaba en serio… —se quejó mirando hacia el suelo.

—Yo también —respondió sacándole la lengua—. ¿Crees que podremos con varios pequeñitos traviesos?

—Keishii Saotome ha vencido a grandes contendientes… ¿por qué no podría con un par de mocosos? —espetó con una media sonrisa.

Ella acercó su cuerpo suavemente hacia el del muchacho. —Tienes razón, tal vez exageré un poco —comentó con dulzura mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii—. Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia para despertar a mitad de la noche para consolarlos si están llorando o para alimentarlos, cambiar pañales, adivinar que significa su llanto...—afirmó completamente relajada como si aquello no tuviese la más mínima importancia—. Cuando ya comienzan a caminar hay que cuidarlos para que no se metan en problemas... y siendo hijos nuestros creo que serán muy curiosos... seguro atraerán los problemas ¿ne?... pero todo eso es muy fácil.

El joven de la coleta retrocedió algunos pasos producto del pánico. —Eso suena peor que cualquier contrincante que haya enfrentado… —murmuró en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Despacio se acercó a él. —¿En serio lo crees? Pero debe ser muy lindo enseñarles a caminar, darles sus primeras comidas y que te escupan o te arrojen cosas por la cabeza...

—Debe ser genial… me gustaría hacer todo eso y más… —respondió cambiando de expresión, sonriendo abiertamente.

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la muchacha desapareció abruptamente. _"¿Habla en serio? Esto no es normal... seguro le ha afectado tener tantos exámenes en estas semanas"_. Pensó mirando curiosamente a su novio. —¿Hablas en serio?

"_¡Je! Cayó… eso es por intentar asustarme, no creo que cuidar de niños sea una tarea tan difícil…"._ —Por supuesto que sí… ¿a ti no te parece? —preguntó acercando su rostro al de su prometida mirándola inquisidor.

—Etto... yo... puede ser...¿cuántos niños? —preguntó sin poder controlar el nerviosismo que sentía al imaginarse criando a varios niños tan inquietos como lo habían sido ella y Keishii en su niñez. 

—Creo que con unos quince ya sería suficiente —respondió tranquilamente.

Hanako frunció el ceño —Baka, deja de bromear —espetó apartando su mirada del rostro de Keishii.

Riendo divertido tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla de su novia. —Está bien… ¿unos cinco? O podrían ser cuatrillizos… —guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cuatrillizos? —preguntó sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su espina. Su madre había tenido gemelos, Iza-chan estaba esperando dos bebés, existía una gran posibilidad de que el destino se ensañara con ella y les enviara cuatro bebés de una vez.

—Sí… ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó mirándola intensamente—. Vamos a cuidarlos juntos… no debes preocuparte —afirmó besando una de sus comisuras.

Ella apoyó sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho del muchacho. —Preferiría que vinieran uno por uno —sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio—. Sé que cuidaremos a nuestros bebés juntos... si no me ayudaras te mataría..

Keishii besó nuevamente los labios de la jovencita. —¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

—Uhm... creo que podría llegar un poco más tarde —sonrió mirando de forma sugerente al muchacho antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente. Su madre y su futura suegra tendrían que esperarla un buen rato.

--------------------------

Kagome miró a la modista sonriendo nerviosamente. Su hija ya llevaba media hora de retraso. Su preocupación aumentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Pero, por otra parte, tenía una leve sospecha que aliviaba cualquier temor. Estaba segura que el responsable de todo esto tenía un nombre: Keishii.

—¿Hana-chan te dijo que llegaría más tarde? —preguntó Akane mirando a su amiga mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas asesinas que les dirigía la modista.

—No, pero estoy segura que sé donde está… o con quien al menos… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Eso no es muy difícil de adivinar, tía —comentó traviesamente Ranko, disimuladamente observó su reloj—. Pero ya ha pasado más de media hora, debería estar aquí.

—Es verdad, además me prometió un helado de fresa y chocolate cuando termináramos… —se quejó Izayoi acariciando con delicadeza su vientre.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a una agitada Hanako. —Go... gomen ne... —pronunció jadeante. Nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida para llegar a un lugar—. Nos... etto yo... salí más tarde de clases —mintió descaradamente intentando ocultar que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba entre besos y caricias.

Kagome miró de arriba a abajo a su hija menor. Efectivamente había pasado lo que presintió. La muchacha tenía el cabello con algunas hojas y bastante despeinado y su ropa parecía tener algunos pliegues demás. Con una media sonrisa asintió fingiendo demencia.

—¿Cómo está Keishii? ¿de casualidad lo viste? —preguntó Izayoi sonriendo pícaramente.

El rubor se hizo presente rápidamente en sus mejillas. —Hai...él no quería dejarme de besarme y yo... —Las risas de las demás mujeres la hicieron volver a la realidad—. Shimatta... ¡Onee-chan! —protestó reclamándole con la mirada.

—Voy a tener que regañar a mi hijo cuando lo vea —afirmó Akane intentando fingir seriedad—, estoy segura que él tuvo la culpa —sonrió quitando algunas hojas del cabello de la muchacha.

—En realidad yo creo que la culpa fue de ambos… —agregó Kagome intentando arreglar las ropas de Hanako—. Ya está lista… ¿podemos comenzar? —preguntó a la mujer que casi las comía con la mirada.

—No debiste ceder a las peticiones de mi hermano —comentó Ranko mirando de reojo como la mujer comenzaba a tomar las medidas de Hanako—. No creo que sea tan difícil resistir a algo así.

Hanako levantó los brazos permitiendo a la modista continuar con su trabajo. —¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cada vez que mi hermano te mira le dices de inmediato que si a todo —habló mirando divertida a la ahora sonrojada muchachita.

—Si Ranma escuchara eso creo que tendría un ataque de celos —rió abiertamente Akane.

—Mi pequeño tiene sus encantos —sonrió Kagome acariciando la cabeza de la joven de cabellos azulados para luego acercarse a su primogénita—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó acariciando el vientre de la muchacha.

Izayoi sonrió. —Sí, solo estoy algo ansiosa por el helado… pero no se preocupen, puedo esperar —rió radiante—. Este par de pequeños me exigen mucho…

Sonriente, Akane, se acercó a Izayoi. —Espero que no tengas tantos antojos como los que tuvo Kagome-chan cuando estaba esperando a Hanako —comentó acariciando las mejillas de la muchacha—. Yo tuve suerte, Ranma fue quien tuvo los antojos cuando estaba esperando a Keishii y cuando quedé embarazada de Ranko fueron leves.

Kagome suspiró recordando el entrenamiento que tuvo que realizar para estar en forma de nuevo por causa de los múltiples antojos ocasionados por su último embarazo. —¿Shigeru está cumpliendo cada uno de tus antojos? —sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha.

—Todos y cada uno de ellos… —respondió soñadora la muchacha de ojos dorados—. Desde el primer día que supe que estábamos esperando a este par de bebés… —comentó acariciando nuevamente su vientre.

—Me alegra que Inuyasha aceptara la idea tan rápido —comentó Akane pensando divertida en como reaccionaría su esposo si ellos estuvieran en el lugar de Kagome e Inuyasha.

—No fue tan rápido —respondió Hanako sonriendo levemente—, pero estoy segura que en el fondo siempre le gustó la idea de ser abuelo...aunque no creo que si yo le diera esa noticia ahora le haría mucha gracia —añadió riendo abiertamente.

—Creo que es mejor que se contengan, al menos por un tiempo, de darle ese tipo de sustos a otou-chan —rió Izayoi.

—Los gemelos todavía no aceptan la idea, son un par de niños celosos —sonrió Kagome.

—No vamos a darle ese tipo de sustos a papi —afirmó Hanako mirando de reojo a su hermana—, además nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo... papá nos dijo que no podíamos hacer nada inmoral y nos hemos comportado —añadió rápidamente evitando la mirada del resto de las mujeres del lugar.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches aclaró su voz. —Creo que es mejor no aclarar las cosas hija, nosotras lo sabemos —rió sin poder evitarlo.

El rubor en las mejillas de Hanako se incrementó considerablemente, estaba casi segura que aquella vez su madre no había notado nada...

Flash Back

Dos meses atrás

Los molestos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana importunando su sueño. Lentamente abrió los ojos; su mal humor se disipó rápidamente al notar a Keishii desnudo y profundamente dormido a su lado.

—Despierta... —susurró depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—Hana… ¿ya es de mañana? —sonrió Keishii algo dormido correspondiendo el beso de su novia.

La muchacha giró levemente el rostro para observar el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche. —Son las siete de la mañana —respondió abrazando suavemente a Keishii—, creo que es un poco temprano...

—Lo es… —se desperezó sentándose en la cama—. ¿Crees que estén por venir?

—Claro que no, estoy completamente segura —respondió estirándose perezosamente sobre la cama, dejando que las sabanas cayeran descubriendo gran parte de sus pechos—. ¿Ya... quieres irte? —preguntó sonriéndole seductoramente.

El muchacho respiró intentando controlarse, toda la energía que había gastado parecía que se recuperó en menos de medio segundo al ver aquella imagen tan deliciosa. —Hana… ¿quieres volverme loco? —suspiró ronco contemplando sus redondeados senos.

—Iie... —Su voz sonó casi como un suave ronroneo—. Tal vez ahora sí... —espetó doblando una de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto casi por completo uno de sus muslos.

Keishii observó con detenimiento aquella porción de su anatomía. Se veía extremadamente sexy, cubierta en partes por aquella sábana dejando mostrar parte de su cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron en dirección a uno de sus pechos para acariciarlo lánguidamente. —Lo estas logrando… —jadeó acercando sus labios a su cuello para depositar húmedos besos.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza para luego rodar sobre su cuerpo y dejar la espalda del muchacho apoyada completamente sobre la cama. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre su torso depositando lentos y ardientes besos sobre éste. —¿Y me lo vas a demostrar? —preguntó levantando el rostro para devorarlo con la mirada.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Kagome había vuelto antes de lo previsto para buscar la cámara fotográfica que se encontraba en el cuarto de las muchachas, justamente donde Hanako y Keishii estaban muy ocupados.

Dejando de prestar atención al cuello de su prometida Keishii escuchó el sonido de los nudillos de la mujer que golpeaban contra la madera de la puerta. Bastante asustado tomó de las manos de la chica para intentar detenerla.

El rostro de Hanako se sonrojó por completo, de un momento a otro Keishii había tomado sus manos como si quisiera impedirle cualquier tipo de movimiento. Algo le decía que quería adueñarse del mando y hacer todo lo que quisiese con ella... y esa idea le gustaba mucho. —Mmm ¿a qué quieres jugar, anata? —preguntó con la voz cargada de deseo.

El muchacho la miró blanco como un papel indicándole con un gesto que bajara la voz.

—¿Hana-chan? ¿estás hablando con alguien? —preguntó Kagome del otro lado—. ¿Por qué tienes trabada la puerta?

—Kuso...—murmuró por lo bajo. Rápidamente bajó de la cama para comenzar a buscar su ropa—. ¿Mamá?...¿ya volvieron? —preguntó fingiendo un sonoro bostezo.

El joven continuó paralizado sin decir palabra alguna.

—Yo, vine a buscar una cámara fotográfica… estoy sola —afirmó comenzando a intuir lo que podría estar sucediendo en la habitación de la muchacha—. Pásamela y me voy… no quiero interrumpir —sonrió pícaramente.

—No sé de que hablas... estaba durmiendo... —mintió dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su novio. Una vez que estuvo vestida se acercó al muchacho—. Kei...kuso, reacciona tienes que irte... —espetó zamarreando levemente al chico.

El joven de la coleta miró hacia ambos lados aterrado. —¡Me esconderé en el armario! Después que oba-san se vaya me salgo de aquí —murmuró por lo bajo dirigiéndose hacia el mueble para luego en menos de dos segundos esconderse dentro de él.

Hanako dio un último vistazo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden para luego abrir la puerta de su habitación —Ohayou, oka-chan —sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Por qué papi no vino contigo? —preguntó bostezando suavemente.

—¿Oka-chan? Es raro que me llames así… —sonrió extrañada la mujer acariciando el cabello de la jovencita—. Inuyasha se quedó durmiendo… vine más temprano porque pensé que podrías estar, etto… tú sabes… —espetó lanzándole una mirada cómplice—. ¿Dónde se metió? —preguntó indiscretamente.

—No sé de que hablas, ya te dije que estoy sola —respondió fingiendo perfectamente enojo—. Anoche estudie hasta tarde y luego me dormí, cerré la puerta con llave para estar más segura.

—Entonces te creo, hija mía… —afirmó sonriente tomando la cámara fotográfica de la mesita de luz—. Estudia mucho… cuídate —recomendó colocando el objeto en la cartera—. Tú también Kei-chan, a la tarde estaremos de regreso… así que procura volver a casa antes de las cinco… estés donde estés…. —guiñó un ojo traviesamente caminando tranquila hacia la salida de la habitación.

La muchacha observó completamente perpleja el lugar por donde había desaparecido su madre minutos atrás. _"Nah, seguro estaba bromeando es imposible que se diera cuenta"_ Pensó mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta de su habitación con llave, luego se dirigió hacia el armario para abrirlo lentamente. Una pícara sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a su sonrojado y desnudo novio: —Vaya... veo que sigues sin ropa...

Keishii la miró todavía dominado por el pánico. —¿Ya… ya se fueron? —preguntó saliendo del armario con un poco de dificultad.

—Hai, mamá ya se fue —respondió mientras tomaba la ropa del chico para dejarla caer nuevamente al piso—, y no volverán pronto...—sonrió subiendo y bajando lentamente sus manos por el torso de Keishii.

—¿Oba-san estuvo aquí? ¿Inuyasha no? —preguntó todavía nervioso colocando sus manos en los hombros de la jovencita.

Ella acercó más sus cuerpos hasta que sus pechos rozaron con suavidad el torso desnudo de su novio. —Hai y vino sola —sonrió dirigiéndole una sugerente mirada.

Relajándose bajó sus manos hacia su estrecha cintura. Un calor comenzó a llenar su ser al sentir los turgentes senos de la jovencita rozar contra su pecho. —Hana… ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado? —murmuró ronco acariciando con una de sus manos la cadera de su novia.

—En algo como esto —susurró antes de lanzarse a besarlo apasionadamente. Estaba segura que en menos de un minuto lo haría recordar en donde se habían quedado.

Fin Flash Back

—Yo... ¡Mamá! ¡Nada pasó ese día! —espetó Hanako con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

La mujer sonrió sin prestar atención a las negaciones de la muchacha, estaba segura que había oído la voz de Keishii y la cara de su hija en ese momento no se veía para nada como de alguien que hubiese estado durmiendo.

-----------------------------------

Un Mes después, Templo Higurashi.

Kagome nuevamente había organizado una comida familiar. La organización de la boda ya comenzaba a aburrirlo, nunca entendería por qué diablos a las mujeres les costaba tanto escoger la comida para la fiesta...después de todo era sólo comida

Suavemente apoyó su espalda en el Goshinboku. _"Al menos estas reuniones sirven para poder estar más tiempo con Iza-chan...ya no falta tanto para que nazcan los gemelos...kuso, lo único que espero es que no se parezcan a Miroku_" Pensó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al imaginar a sus pequeños nietos siguiendo las mismas costumbres del monje.

Al levantar la vista se percató que el hanyou se encontraba en lo mismo, sonriendo abiertamente se acercó a éste. —¡Je! ¿saliste por lo mismo? —preguntó.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió el hanyou mirando con una media sonrisa a Ranma—. No entiendo por qué les divierten tanto los preparativos de las bodas... son aburridos... —resopló fastidiado.

—Cosas de mujeres, ya sabes… —respondió Ranma no más animado que este—. ¿Preparado para la boda de nuestros hijos? —sonrió burlón.

—Para mi ellos están casados desde el día que a tu mocoso se le ocurrió aprovecharse de mi niñita —respondió devolviéndole el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

Ranma continuó con la misma expresión. —Demo… después del casamiento todo cambiará… ellos vivirán solos —comentó sugerente.

—¡Keh! Ni creas que eso me va a afectar... recuerda que una de mis princesas ya se fue de casa hace un par de años —comentó Inuyasha completamente relajado—. Deberías comenzar a preocuparte... creo que Shinichi quiere casarse pronto...

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó con una vena comenzando a latir en su sien.

—¡Keh! ¿por qué mentiría? —contestó conteniendo una carcajada—. Deberías estar feliz...estoy seguro que Shinichi nos dará muchos nietos.

—¡Diablos! Deja de decir tonterías, mi princesa es muy pequeña para matrimonio… ni siquiera ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad —bufó molesto mirándolo amenazante.

—Para el matrimonio youkai no es necesaria la mayoría de edad —comentó completamente relajado, mirando de reojo la traumatizada expresión de Ranma.

—¿Y qué es lo necesario para el matrimonio youkai? —preguntó mirando de reojo al medio demonio.

—Sólo necesitan aparearse —habló mirando con completa seriedad al otro hombre—, y ya sabes que para eso no importa mucho la edad...

Ranma lo miró amenazante. —¡Y lo dices con esa tranquilidad! Bien que no te gustó enterarte cuando Keishii y tu hija hicieron eso… —espetó frunciendo el ceño comenzando a recordar…

Flash Back

Cinco meses atrás…

La familia de Inuyasha había visitado el Dojo al otro día de fijar la fecha de boda entre los muchachos para celebrar aquel acontecimiento. Nodoka había preparado un almuerzo especial para conmemorar el suceso.

—Me alegra que todos estén de acuerdo con que la boda se realice dentro de ocho meses —sonrió radiante Hanako—. Me costó mucho convencer a Kei...él quería que nuestra boda fuese antes —añadió tomando suavemente la mano del muchacho que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Por qué será que quería casarse tan pronto? —guiñó un ojo Ranma divertido.

El ceño fruncido de Inuyasha aumentó considerablemente al escuchar la pregunta de Ranma. De inmediato fijó una gélida mirada en el rostro de su futuro yerno.

El muchacho se puso como hoja de papel ante la mirada de su futuro suegro. —Yo… hace mucho tiempo quería casarme con Hana, porque… porque… —balbuceó nervioso ante la expresión no muy amigable del hanyou—. ¡Porque yo la amo! —espetó sonrojándose al instante para luego mirar al suelo totalmente avergonzado.

—Ya déjenlo en paz... tienen que entender que está muerto de ganas de volver a jugar a la casita —comentó Mamoru mirando con una burlesca sonrisa al muchacho.

—Dudo que puedan jugar a eso en nuestra casa… —rió divertido Shinichi—. Al menos no cuando esté el viejo… —sonrió burlón.

—Vamos a vivir solos —habló con total seguridad Hanako, logrando que toda la mesa quedara en silencio luego de sus palabras.

—Es algo que decidimos después de fijar la fecha de la boda —agregó Keishii colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de los hombros de la jovencita.

—¿Hablan en serio? —preguntó Ranma sorprendido—. ¿Cómo piensan pagar del lugar donde vivan?

—¿No te bastó con aprovecharte de mi princesa? —preguntó Inuyasha con crecientes deseos de acabar con su futuro yerno en el acto y terminar con todos los preparativos—. ¿¡También tienes que llevártela lejos?

—Es una decisión que tomamos en conjunto, oji-san… —respondió bastante nervioso—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Kuso... —murmuró por lo bajo el hanyou—. Kagome...nuestra hija quiere abandonarnos —espetó dirigiéndole una mirada bastante cercana a la de un cachorro abandonado.

La mujer sonrió maternalmente ante la expresión de su esposo acariciando sus cabellos como si se tratase de un pequeño niño.

—Voy a encargarme de pagar el lugar donde vivamos, conseguiré varios empleos —espetó decidido el muchacho de la coleta.

—También puedo ayudarte —sonrió Hanako besando suavemente una de las mejillas de Keishii.

—Si ya lo decidieron no hay nada que puedas hacer, Inuyasha —sonrió Akane agradeciendo que el hanyou no había hecho ni un drama de magnitud hasta ese momento—. Y por la boda no se preocupen, con Kagome-chan los ayudaremos a organizarla.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que no está tu princesita contigo, Inuyasha? —sonrió burlón Ranma—. Te queda muy poco tiempo con ella…

—Ese no es tu asunto —espetó el hanyou cambiando drásticamente su melancólica expresión por una completamente furiosa—. Todo es culpa del abusador de menores de tu hijo.

—Mi hijo no es abusador —espetó Ranma sonriente para luego tragar su comida—. Recuerda que Hana dijo que ella lo estuvo buscando —espetó sugerente guiñando un ojo.

—Mi hija no tiene la culpa que el auto control de tu mocoso sea tan bueno como el de cualquier pervertido —objetó Inuyasha presionando con fuerza los palillos que tenía en su mano, pensando que realmente sería una buena idea usarlos como arma en contra de Ranma y así lograr callarlo de una vez.

—Keishii es hombre como tú o yo… —respondió tranquilamente el ojiazul—. Demasiado tiempo estuvo controlándose, no es de fierro… —agregó para luego beber su agua.

—A mi no me metas en esas cosas... yo no hice nada inmoral antes de unirme a mi mujer —afirmó ignorando completamente el sonrojado rostro de su hija y Keishii—... otros en cambio... tu hijo trae lo pervertido en los genes...

—¡Eso no es ser pervertido! —gruñó Ranma ahogándose con la comida. Después de tomar suficiente agua y aclarar su garganta volvió a hablar: —…, además… estábamos comprometidos desde hacía mucho tiempo —espetó intentando justificarse.

Con el rostro sonrojado por completo, Akane, codeó bruscamente a su esposo. —Cierra la boca —murmuró por lo bajo.

—A mi poco me importa... tu hijo se aprovecho de mi pequeñita y punto —espetó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

Kagome le lanzó una mirada reprobadora al hanyou para advertirle que le iría muy mal si seguía con esa tonta pelea.

Ranma también se puso de pie, segundos después del codazo de su esposa, no iba a dar brazo a torcer. —Deja de decir tonterías, baka… sabes perfectamente que no fue así —afirmó sonriente.

—¡Temee, vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas en el Dojo! —exclamo ignorando por completo a su mujer y a todos los presentes, su atención solo estaba concentrada en Ranma y en fulminarlo con la mirada—. Voy a acabar contigo...

Con una sonrisa abierta el hombre de la trenza asintió entusiasmado. —Hacía tiempo que quería cerrar cuentas contigo —comentó mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia el Dojo seguido del medio demonio.

Fin Flash back

—Lástima que no pudimos terminar aquel desafío —comentó desanimado Ranma—. Acabaste besando el suelo con el poder mágico que tiene Kagome —rió burlonamente.

—A ti Akane te dejó aún más idiota con un golpe de su mazo —respondió de igual forma Inuyasha—. No entiendo por qué demonios tenían que ponerse agresivas...

—Después de todo se trataba de un reto sano… —comentó Ranma asintiendo lo último dicho por el hanyou—. Además, siempre nos llevamos así… deberían estar acostumbradas, es parte de nuestra relación —agregó sentándose a un lado del Goshinboku.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Ranma. —Hubiese acabado contigo —espetó sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Je! ¿quién te lo asegura? Si dejaras la espada esa te ganaría a manos atadas —comentó totalmente egocéntrico.

Inuyasha arqueó levemente una ceja. —No necesito de ella para hacerte morder el polvo...

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Akane interrumpiendo el discurso de Inuyasha, rápidamente se acercó hacia su esposo para luego sentarse a su lado.

Kagome apareció un par de segundos luego de la otra mujer. —¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó acercándose a su compañero.

—Solamente estábamos conversando —respondió Ranma. —¿Se preocuparon por nosotros? —preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

—Claro que sí, no queremos que hagan otro escándalo como hace meses atrás —espetó Akane mirando con seriedad a su esposo.

—Nosotros no hicimos ningún escándalo —bufó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Estaban por pelear en el Dojo… y eso que te pedí tantas veces que no lo intentaras —espetó Kagome mirando reclamadoramente al medio demonio.

—Oe onna... el idiota de Ranma no es tan débil, no deberían preocuparse tanto —comentó con una sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Qué no soy tan débil? ¡Temee! Si quieres ahora mismo puedo demostrarte quien es el mejor de Japón… —retó infantilmente el hombre de la trenza.

Akane suspiró resignada rodando los ojos.

—¡Sigue soñando! —comentó egocéntricamente el hanyou, de un ágil salto se puso de pie—. Voy a demostrarte quien es el mejor... prometo no dejarte tan mal para que puedas recuperarte en algunos meses...no quiero que te pierdas la boda...

Kagome prefirió omitir comentarios colocándose a un lado de la mujer de cabellos azules, sonriendo traviesamente le susurró un secreto al oído sin ser vista por el par de hombres que se veían muy animados.

Ranma se puso en guardia moviéndose de un lado a otro. —¿Qué esperas? Te doy el honor de dar el primer golpe —sonrió entusiasmado.

—¡Keh! Eso sería aprovecharme de tu debilidad... no quiero acabar contigo —espetó Inuyasha colocándose también en guardia—, solo demostrarte quién es el mejor.

Lanzando golpes al aire tontamente el hombre de la trenza caminó hacia el hanyou que se movía de la misma forma, ambos caminaron en círculos sin dar el primer ataque. —¡Deja de decir tonterías! Estas muerto de miedo, por eso no sabes como acercarte a mí —rió totalmente engreído.

—Sí, como no... solo estoy pensando cómo atacarte sin acabar contigo de un solo golpe —rió de igual forma Inuyasha—, no quiero tener que explicarles a nuestros nietos que pasó con su débil abuelo Ranma...

—¡Baka! —gruñó Ranma deteniéndose. Mirando extrañado a las mujeres que parecían entretenidas con la escena dio algunos pasos hacia ellas—. ¿No van a hacer nada? —preguntó infantilmente.

Akane le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a su esposo. —Iie, eres muy fuerte —afirmó totalmente convencida de sus palabras—, sé que te defenderás bien y si Inuyasha logra vencerte, tendrás varios meses para recuperarte.

El hanyou miró con una ceja levemente arqueada a su sonriente mujer. —¿Oe... no piensas detenerme?

Kagome negó graciosamente con su dedo índice. —¿Para qué? Ya sé que no serías capaz de lastimar a Ranma-kun… además, quizás puede que si es tan rápido como dice pueda darte una sorpresa —sonrió sacándole la lengua al hombre.

Ranma se quedó estático sin poder comprender al par de mujeres. Desde que se conocían ellas vivían intentando querer separarlos de tal forma que nunca llegaron a concretar una pelea. ¿Qué estarían planeando?

La sonrisa de la mujer de cabellos azulados aumentó al ver la perpleja expresión del par de hombres. —¿Quieres apostar, Kagome-chan? —preguntó divertida.

—Creo que será divertido, pueden seguir, no vamos a interrumpirlos —sonrió Kagome sentándose cerca del Goshinboku—. Apuesto por Inuyasha… ha vencido tantos youkais, estoy segura que podrá dar una buena pelea —agregó mirando al perplejo medio demonio.

—Por muy engreído que sea, Ranma es el mejor en este tipo de peleas... apuesto por él —sonrió Akane guiñándole un ojo a su ahora sonrojado esposo.

Bastante consternado el ojiazul dejó la posición de defensa. —Creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro día, todavía no probamos el pastel que hizo mi futura nuera —se justificó mirando hacia un costado.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome bastante consternado, por más que lo pensaba no conseguía entender qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza. —Es lo mejor, si no volvemos pronto los gemelos y Keishii acabarán con todo —espetó apoyando la idea de Ranma.

Sonriente, Akane, se puso de pie para luego acercarse a Ranma y tomarlo del brazo. —Es una pena... estoy segura que hubieses ganado... Saotome Ranma nunca pierde ¿ne?

—Es verdad, exactamente… ya tendremos otra oportunidad —respondió Ranma intentando componer postura.

Kagome se acercó a su compañero tomando su mano riendo traviesamente. —Ya me demostraste por muchos años lo fuerte que podías ser… lástima que no terminó este encuentro, estaba esperándolo hace tiempo —rió divertida.

—¿Esperas que me crea eso? —preguntó mirando con desconfianza a su mujer—. Ustedes nos están ocultando algo —espetó paseando su mirada entre el rostro de Akane y el de Kagome. Las dos se veían demasiado sospechosas.

—¿Ocultar que cosa, koibito? —sonrió fingiendo demencia la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

Ranma reaccionó ante las sospechas del otro hombre. —Es cierto… estaba pensando eso, ustedes siempre evitaron que peleáramos… ¿por qué ahora quieren vernos luchar?

—Sólo queríamos ver que tan fuertes son —mintió descaradamente Akane entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo—. Aunque creo que puedo dar fe de tu resistencia —susurró suavemente al oído de Ranma.

Sonrojándose furiosamente Ranma asintió tomando de la mano a su esposa. Estaba seguro que ellas habían planeado todo aquello para dejarlos en ridículo. No podía quejarse de todas formas, ya que había elogiado su capacidad.

—Diablos... hay que ver lo dominados que tienen a algunos —sonrió de medio lado el hanyou, observando como Akane llevaba hacia la casa a un Ranma completamente sonrojado y perdido en su mundo.

—¿Y tú crees que habrías vencido? No te veías muy convencido para pelear… —sonrió Kagome pasando un dedo sobre la mejilla del medio demonio.

—¡Keh! No sé de qué hablas —espetó mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando el leve rubor que comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas producto de la sonrisa de su esposa.

—No tienes que confesarlo, te conozco muy bien —afirmó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero.

Sus manos se posaron sobre la estrecha cintura de la mujer. —No voy a hacerlo... me gustó lo que dijiste sobre mi fuerza... y seguiré demostrándotela por muchos años más... —sonrió seductoramente olvidándose de cualquier tipo de sospecha que tuviera, con un solo objetivo en mente: que todos se fuera rápidamente de la casa ese día para poder estar a solas con Kagome.

-----------------------------------------

Tres meses después…

Keishii trepó sigilosamente un árbol que había cerca de la ventana de la habitación de su futura esposa para observarla dormir. Necesitaba mirarla para tranquilizarse. Con todos los preparativos e interminables conversaciones de las mujeres de su familia comenzaban a alterar sus nervios.

Rápidamente se acomodó en el alféiser para luego correr delicadamente las cortinas, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Ella se puso alerta cuando sintió que alguien trataba de entrar en su habitación. Su preocupación y deseos de acabar con el invasor acabaron segundos después cuando reconoció a la única persona que sería capaz de invadir su habitación en medio de la noche sólo para verla.

—¿Debo gritar o pedir ayuda? —preguntó traviesamente sentándose sobre su cama para luego ponerse de pie—. ¿Vienes a abusar de mi o solo necesitabas verme, Kei-baka?

—Creo que a las dos cosas… —guiñó un ojo entrando con cuidado sin hacer ruido—. ¿No me extrañabas? —preguntó tomándola de la cintura.

—Tal vez un poco... aunque no estoy segura —comentó con un claro tono juguetón—. ¿No quieres averiguarlo? —sonrió coquetamente posando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho.

—Me gustará mucho intentarlo… —respondió acariciando con la punta de sus dedos las caderas de la jovencita.

—Mmm ¿qué pasó con el chico que respetaba tanto la forma de pensar de papá?... él está en casa —habló acercándose más, pegando sus pechos contra su torso, disfrutando de la dureza de éste y del seductor aroma del muchacho que parecía envolverla.

—Creo que no está por aquí —sonrió mirando hacia los lados. Sus labios húmedos se acercaron al cuello de la joven para comenzar a degustarlo. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, colándose por debajo del pequeño pijama acariciando con delicadeza su piel cálida.

Deliciosas ondas de placer le recorrieron el cuerpo al compás de sus excitantes caricias. Estaba segura que si seguía así muy pronto se olvidaría del lugar donde estaban y se lanzaría sobre él para festejar su última noche de solteros. —Te has vuelto... todo un pervertido... —susurró abriendo lentamente los primeros botones de la camisa que usaba—, y eso me gusta mucho... —susurró sensualmente acercando sus labios hacia su pecho para llenarlo de lentos y húmedos besos.

Keishii movió sus manos hasta posicionarlas en el trasero de la muchacha, pellizcándolo levemente con sus manos. Rápidamente retrocedió hacia la cama para sentarse y colocar a su novia sobre sus piernas mientras continuaba con sus ardientes besos. —Sonó como elogio de tus labios… —suspiró interrumpiendo su objetivo para mirar deseoso sus labios rosados que lo invitaban a probarlos.

Hanako rió suavemente. —Lo era —espetó acariciando lentamente con uno de sus dedos el borde de los labios del muchacho—. Pero creo que tendrás que comportarte...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó bastante interesado en mordisquear su labio inferior, sus manos se movían lánguidamente sobre sus hombros.

—Kei... —suspiró Hanako olvidando completamente cualquier cosa que tuviese en mente. Su boca acariciando la suya y mordisqueando con ardor sus labios era capaz de hacerla perder por completo la conciencia—.Yo... kuso... amo tus besos —susurró lamiendo deseosa el labio superior del muchacho.

—Yo los tuyos… —jadeó atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso. La muchacha logró inclinarlo hasta apoyar su espalda en el suave colchón. El perfume de Hanako invadía toda la habitación. Por un minuto olvidó donde estaban y se entregó a las deliciosas caricias propinadas por su futura esposa.

Perdidos en los besos, no sintieron cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente.

—Ya es algo tarde, anata —sonrió Ranko encendiendo la luz—. Si no me dejas dorm... —Todo lo que quisiera decir quedó en nada cuando vió a su futura cuñada y a su hermano besándose apasionadamente sobre la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —preguntó bastante molesto el pelinegro.

Rápidamente, al escuchar la voz molesta del muchacho, se separaron bastante avergonzados, sentándose cada uno en el extremo de la cama—. Yo… solo venía a visitarla.. —se justificó Keishii notablemente sonrojado.

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo —espetó Hanako mirando con el entrecejo levemente fruncido a su hermano—, además mañana vamos a casarnos —sonrió dirigiendo una cómplice mirada a su futuro esposo.

—Pero no tenían que adelantar la luna de miel...¡al menos debieron cerrar bien la puerta! ¡tendré pesadillas esta noche por su culpa! —protestó Ranko dirigiendo una acusadora mirada hacia la pareja que parecía no prestarle atención en lo más mínimo.

Keishii frunció el ceño al ver a la muchacha tomada de la mano del joven de ojos dorados. —¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo con Shinichi? —preguntó indiscretamente.

—No es tu asunto —afirmó seriamente en respuesta—. Sabes perfectamente que me voy a quedar a dormir aquí para ayudar a Hana-chan mañana ...¿qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿sabe mamá que viniste? —interrogó mirando inquisidoramente a su hermano.

El muchacho rodó los ojos fingiendo demencia. —No, no sabe… era solamente una pequeña visita… ¿qué tiene de malo? —farfulló molesto.

—Y aprovechaste para abusar de mi hermana… —se quejó Shinichi lanzándole una mirada asesina al ojiazul.

—No exageres las cosas —sonrió Hanako tomando la mano de Keishii—, además mañana vamos a casarnos —rió divertida.

—Es cierto… —respondió el muchacho totalmente embobado con la sonrisa de su prometida.

—Entonces… ¿ya te vas a ir? —preguntó el pelinegro arqueando una ceja impaciente.

—¡Oe! Acaba de llegar —protestó suavemente Hanako. Dirigiendo su más dulce mirada hacia su hermano, agregó: —¿No podrían dejarnos conversar a solas algunos minutos?

Ranko tomó la mano de su novio —¿No querías que nosotros siguiéramos conversando, anata? Aún no tengo sueño...

Keishii frunció el ceño. —Pueden conversar pero en la sala… y no quieran pasarse de listos —ordenó como si se tratara de su casa.

Shinichi sonrió burlón. —¿No tendría que ser yo el que dijera esas palabras? —espetó entrecruzando sus dedos con los de su novia. —Está bien… pero si dejan de conversar por un minuto entraré de inmediato… —ordenó mirando con firmeza al otro muchacho.

Hanako esperó a que su hermano y Ranko salieran de la habitación parar reir abiertamente. —Por eso te dije que tenías que comportarte —comentó mirando divertida a Keishii—. Ya falta poco para nuestra boda... te dije que ocho meses pasarían rápido.

Sonriendo perspicaz el muchacho tomó de las manos a su novia para atraerla hacia su torso. —Tú tampoco te estabas comportando muy bien que digamos… —contestó guiñando un ojo.

—Pero fuiste tú quien vino a tentarme —sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del chico—. Mañana voy a vengarme por eso...

—¿Vas a vengarte? —preguntó con una media sonrisa—. Me gusta como suena eso… ¿es una sorpresa?

—Es una promesa —afirmó lanzándole una seductora mirada—, pero no creo que debamos seguir hablando del tema o nos quedaremos callados mucho rato y Shinichi volverá —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii.

—Mañana tendremos tiempo de quedarnos en silencio… —respondió colocando en sus labios un pequeño beso—. Aishiteru…

—Yo a ti... —murmuró en un pequeño susurro—. No creo que estemos mucho tiempo en silencio —espetó sonriendo pícaramente—, cuando estamos solos no somos muy silenciosos...

—Estas muy acertada… —rió divertido—,… nuestra decisión de vivir juntos solos es la mejor que pudimos tomar… —comentó volteando los ojos—. Si viviéramos en tu casa creo que tendría miedo de ser asesinado todas las noches…

—No exageres... papá no se tomó tan mal lo nuestro y ya no te mira como si quisiera asesinarte —espetó mirándolo a los ojos—, si no lo aceptara creo que estaría en este minuto aquí...y a punto de matarte.

—Además la ayuda de oba-san es muy grande… —rió divertido—. Ella sabe como controlarlo —comentó con una media sonrisa.

Ella prefirió no prestarle atención al último comentario de su novio, realmente prefería no pensar en la forma en que su madre controlaba a su padre. —Creo que ya deberías volver al Dojo, si tía Akane notó que saliste seguro debe estar preocupada por ti.

—¿Ya?... sí, es verdad… —reflexionó sin muchas ganas de volver al Dojo—, ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos… Oyasumi nasai —susurró por lo bajo besando delicadamente los labios de su novia.

Correspondiendo con dulzura a su beso lo acercó suavemente hacia ella haciendo estrechándolo entre sus brazos. —Oyasumi nasai...—murmuró una vez que separaron sus bocas—. A partir de mañana ya no podrás deshacerte de mi —agregó sonriendo traviesamente.

—Y tú tampoco de mí —respondió besando su frente para luego dedicarle una mirada intensa antes de desaparecer por la ventana. Esa noche sería muy larga…

Notas finales:

Y se acerca la boda, me causó especial gracia imaginarme a Kei escondido en un armario y a Hana fingiendo total demencia frente a su madre xp. Diría que me gustaría tener una madre como "oka-chan" pero su amor materno por los gemelos le resta puntos xp

La discusión de Inuyasha y Ranma también fue demasiado divertida de escribir, es que su relación es tan adorable xp.

La otra vez dijimos que quedaba poco de este fic, pero no hemos podido evitar incluir varias escenas xp , así que creo que nos verán al menos hasta fin de mes o febrero xp

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo. Esperamos sus comentarios

Besos,

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal

Oe: Oye, hey

Onna: mujer

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa : ¿no, ¿cierto? . Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Etto: Uhm

Baka: idiota

Gomen ne: Lo siento

Hai: Sí

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Iie: No

Anata: significa tú, pero es la forma utilizada por las mujeres para referirse a sus parejas.

Kuso: Mierda

oba-san: tía

Ohayou: buenos días

Demo: Pero

oji-san: tío

Temee: Tú dicho de forma muy agresiva.

Koibito: Mi amor, amor mío, forma melosa de llamar a alguien

Aishiteru: te amo

Oyasumi nasai: buenas noches


	21. Epílogo, onceava parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos ;) , gracias por sus comentarios, esperamos que les guste este capítulo, especialmente largo porque no quise cortarlo hasta acabar con cierta escena :P

_**Epílogo, capítulo once**_

Ella miró una vez más por la ventana, el atardecer ya se adueñaba de los cielos de la ciudad anunciándole que faltaba muy poco para lo que había estado esperando todo el día.

—Ya dejen eso... no quiero llegar tarde —protestó haciendo un intento por ponerse de pie, pero no tuvo éxito gracias a las manos que se apoyaron sobre sus hombros impidiéndoselo.

—Tranquilízate, mi hermano no va a escapar del Dojo —comentó Ranko, su paciencia comenzaba a disminuir a medida que el nerviosismo de su amiga aumentaba. Delicadamente continuó retocando su maquillaje tratando de ignorar la expresión de fastidio de la muchacha.

—Y si lo hace nosotros nos encargaremos de traerlo de vuelta —sonrió Shinichi haciendo sonar sus puños—…, aunque dudo que eso pase, está loco por ti, hermanita —sonrió guiñando un ojo.

—Baka, eso lo sé —sonrió Hanako relajándose considerablemente—. Recuerda que tuvo que convencerme para que nos casáramos.

—Aún no entiendo por qué rayos te hiciste tanto de rogar —bufó Mamoru cruzándose de brazos—, pero estoy seguro que no tuvo muchos problemas para convencerte... ¿na?

—No le fue tan fácil —sonrió Hanako recordando aquella noche.

—Esa es mi hija… —sonrió emocionada Kagome abrazando efusivamente a su hija. Con mucho cuidado acomodó la tiara de brillantes que adornaba sus cabellos.

Mamoru observó confundido a las dos mujeres —Cuando Hana dijo que no pensaba casarse aún, fuiste la más afectada...¿entonces por qué ahora parece gustarte que no aceptara tan fácil? ... kuso, las mujeres son extrañas...

Kagome sonrió abiertamente. —A veces la mujer tiene que parecer difícil para que el hombre la aprecie más… Kei-chan está a los pies de Hana-chan —comentó radiante—…demo, no tienes que hacerlo sufrir tanto, quizás no sea tan necesario en el caso de él… —agregó mirando seriamente a la muchacha.

—Claro que no es necesario —espetó Ranko terminando con el maquillaje finalmente—, mi hermano ha estado enamorado toda la vida de Hana-chan. Estoy segura que haría lo que le pidieras —sonrió traviesamente tomándose del brazo de Shinichi.

—Yo no lo hago sufrir —sonrió Hanako levemente sonrojada—, bueno... tal vez un poco, pero sólo cuando se lo merece.

—¿Cuando lo merece? —sonrió divertido Shinichi—. Pobre muchacho, va a ser difícil su vida… —rió imaginando a su hermana menor castigándolo. Con delicadeza acercó a su novia para sí besando sus cabellos.

—Kei-chan es un amor… dudo que haga mal las cosas —afirmó la mujer de cabellos azabaches defendiendo a su yerno.

—Nosotros siempre se lo advertimos hermano, pero Kei-baka es muy terco —rió abiertamente Mamoru.

—¿No creen que ya deberíamos partir al Dojo? —preguntó Ranko mirando a Shinichi y Mamoru.

—Sí, lo mejor es ir allá… tenemos que animar a Kei-baka, debe estar peor que Hana-chan —rió divertido el pelinegro mientras entrecruzaba sus manos con las de la jovencita.

—Matte —espetó Hanako logrando detener a los muchachos antes que cruzaran el umbral de la puerta—, no se les ocurra molestar a Keishii o me las van a pagar —advirtió dirigiendo una amenazante mirada al par de gemelos.

—¡Keh! Tranquila... sólo vamos a animarlo un poco... después de todo hoy se condenará a aguantarte por el resto de su vida —rió Mamoru antes de escapar rápidamente evitando que la jovencita le lanzara lo primero que tuviera a su alcance.

-------------------------------------------

Media hora después…

Keishii luchó con su corbata mientras intentaba colocársela en su cuello. No lograba concentrarse porque sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en una sola cosa: la boda. Y más específicamente: en su futura esposa. Un escalofrío general recorrió su cuerpo, ya era el gran día, después de ocho largos meses.

El silencio de su habitación comenzaba a alterar sus nervios. Todo parecía demasiado calmado, todavía no había llegado su hermana menor ni los gemelos que prometieron llegar antes.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Ranma sonrió al ver al muchacho agitado, bastante sonrosado por pelear con aquella prenda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —sonrió burlonamente.

—Kuso… oyaji, yo puedo… sólo estaba desconcentrado —farfulló molesto por la expresión del hombre de la trenza.

—Se nota… todavía me pregunto cómo lograste ponerte la camisa y los pantalones —sonrió abiertamente.

—Deja de molestar… ¿para qué vienes? —preguntó con una vena adornando su sien.

—Tu madre me obligó a venir a ayudarte —confesó con una media sonrisa—. Pero tú no lo aceptas… y esa corbata está quedando cada vez peor…

—Kuso… en un momento como este es difícil atar la maldita corbata —gruñó molesto.

Sonriendo paternal, Ranma le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo. —Tú eres un Saotome… no tienes porque temer a ese tipo de cosas, estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien —sonrió abiertamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó bastante traumatizado el muchacho sintiendo un ardor en sus mejillas.

—A la boda, muchacho… ¿de qué más podría hablar? —rió Ranma guiñando un ojo.

En ese minuto, Akane entró a la habitación —¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó al notar la sonrojada expresión de su hijo y la sonrisa de su esposo.

—De la virilidad Saotome —respondió tranquilamente Ranma—. Estoy alentando al muchacho.

El rostro de la mujer palideció al instante —¿Na...¡nani!? —exclamó mientras su rostro recuperaba el color y pasaba rápidamente a un intenso rojo—. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hablarle de esa cosas ahora!?...¡Te mandé a calmarlo no a ponerlo más nervioso!

—Sólo intentaba animarlo, él es un Saotome, va a salir todo bien —respondió tranquilamente cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Akane fulminando con la mirada a su relajado esposo—. ¿Acaso tu idea de calmar a alguien es hablarle del potencial de los Saotome? Shimatta... ¿¡qué no tienes tacto, baka!?

Keishii se limitó a verlos rojo de la vergüenza. Sus nervios aumentaron al triple al oír la discusión sobre aquel tema protagonizada por sus padres.

—¿Tacto? ¡Je! Eso solamente lo tienen las mujeres… no necesito tenerlo para hablar con mi muchacho ¿verdad? —sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven.

Keishii casi cayó de bruces con aquel gesto, no tanto por su fuerza al propinarlo sino porque estaba convertido en una bola de nervios.

Akane prefirió ignorar las últimas palabras de su esposo. Le dirigió una última mirada asesina antes de voltear el rostro para observar a su hijo. —Todo saldrá bien, no tienes que preocuparte —sonrió dulcemente para el muchacho. Inevitablemente su mirada se posó en el nudo de la corbata—. Vaya... creo que esto no debería quedar así —comentó desarmando suavemente el nudo asfixiante que Keishii se había encargado de crear—. Etto... no es necesario que lo dejes tan apretado...

—Arigato, ofukuro… —sonrió el muchacho comenzando a respirar nuevamente—. ¿Ranko y los gemelos todavía no llegaron? —preguntó impaciente. Sus ojos azules brillaban ansiosos.

Akane rió suavemente. —No, pero ya deberían estar por llegar —comentó terminando de anudar la corbata—, tranquilo... estoy segura que Hana-chan está bien —agregó subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar las mejillas del muchacho—. Tendrás que esperar bastante... recuerda que una novia siempre debe llegar tarde.

Keishii tragó nervioso. —¿Cuánto? ¿crees que demore demasiado? ¿y yo qué haré? —preguntó una y otra vez totalmente alterado.

Ranma rió sonoramente. —¡Keishii! ¿Esa es forma de demostrar tu valor Saotome?

—Está bastante más tranquilo que otra persona...¿ya olvidaste que el día de nuestra boda tuvieron que mantenerte controlado Inuyasha y Ryoga? —preguntó Akane mirando con una traviesa sonrisa a su esposo.

Bastante acalorado al recordar aquella noche de bodas le lanzó una mirada sugerente a su esposa. De eso que hablaba no recordaba nada… pero sí de aquella ropa interior tan sexy que estaba usando y de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, segundo por segundo.

Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al percibir la mirada de su esposo, en ese minuto agradeció que Keishii estuviese distraído. —Yo también estaba muy nerviosa... pero logré calmarme cuando vi a tu padre... —comentó correspondiendo plenamente la mirada poco santa de Ranma—, él se veía muy atractivo...

Ranma tomó una de las manos de su esposa para besarla lentamente aprovechando la distracción de su hijo. —Y tu madre parecía una Diosa… —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente.

Fue en ese segundo cuando Keishii sintió unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, rápidamente abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana menor y los gemelos. —¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Hana está bien? ¿va a venir pronto? —bombardeó de preguntas a su hermana tomándola de los hombros bruscamente.

—Kuso... nunca te había visto tan desesperado... ¿uno se pone así cuando está por casarse? —preguntó Mamoru observando divertido a Keishii—. Estás peor que Hana-chan...

Shinichi palmeó la espalda del joven de la coleta. —Tranquilo, mi hermana no te abandonaría en el altar… creo que si sigues así el demorado serás tú —agregó al ver el estado agonizante del muchacho.

—¡Baka! ¡Ella vendrá! —exclamó Ranko con su paciencia muy disminuida luego de soportar el nerviosismo de Hanako—. Kuso... —murmuró por lo bajo al notar como algunos de sus cabellos caían por sus hombros luego del efusivo encuentro con su hermano—. Hana-chan está bien... y no va a dejarte plantado.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? —preguntó insistente Keishii.

Shinichi intentó acomodar los cabellos de su novia para luego rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos acercándola posesivamente a él, definitivamente no había notado la presencia del patriarca Saotome.

Bastante exaltado, Ranma lanzó una mirada asesina al joven de ojos dorados.

Akane tomó suavemente la mano de su esposo —¿Realmente crees que Hanako te dejaría plantado, hijo? —preguntó mientras se encargaba de presionar levemente la mano de Ranma. Cuando consiguió su atención sólo tuvo que dedicarle una seria mirada para hacerle entender que tendría problemas si seguía observando de esa forma al novio de su hija.

El joven negó con la cabeza adquiriendo un leve tono carmín en su rostro. —No, no lo creo… —sonrió embobado—. Ella estaba tan feliz como yo por este momento… —agregó sin darse cuenta de las risitas de los gemelos.

-------------------------------------

La boda había sido tal y como siempre soñó. Todo había salido a la perfección y a pesar de que aún no podría estar a solas con su esposo, ya que apenas estaba comenzando la fiesta, se sentía completamente feliz.

Suavemente volteó el rostro para observar a Keishii, nunca se cansaría de admitir que se veía demasiado atractivo vestido formal.

—Tendrás que vestirte así a menudo —pronunció dedicándole un coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Crees que me veo bien? —sonrió egocéntricamente—. Es un poco incómodo… —pronunció acomodándose el cuello de la camisa para que no le apretase tanto. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al observarla detenidamente, ella sí estaba realmente hermosa. Aquel vestido que había elegido no podría ser mejor: ajustado perfectamente a sus formas con escote en forma de strapless, con flores color rosa claro bordadas en la falda—. Pareces una princesa —sonrió tomándola por atrás de la cintura acercando su espalda a su torso.

Las manos de la muchacha se posicionaron suavemente sobre las de Keishii. —Te ves tan guapo que no puedo dejar de pensar en quitarte esa incomoda ropa —rió suavemente.

—Podríamos fugarnos… le pido a Ranko que los distraiga… y comenzamos con nuestra larga luna de miel… —jadeó ronco.

—Ni lo sueñes...no voy a desaparecer hasta que cortemos el pastel —respondió acariciando lentamente las manos de Keishii—. Mi esposo deberá aguantar sus deseos de comenzar nuestra luna de miel...

Keishii besó con disimulo el cuello de su reciente esposa. —¿Ni siquiera deseas un poquito escaparte conmigo? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Sólo un poquito —respondió riendo suavemente y dispuesta a resistir a la tentación.

Al pronunciar la última palabra la joven, una mujer de cabellos azabaches totalmente emocionada abrazó a ambos de improviso. —¡Muchas felicidades para los dos! —espetó dejando caer algunas lágrimas. Luego de algunos segundos se separó para mirar emocionada a su hija—. Te ves preciosa, Hana-chan —espetó orgullosa besando su rostro.

—Arigato, oka-chan —sonrió radiante Hanako—. Tú también te ves preciosa.

El hanyou observó a su hija con una resignada expresión, aún le era difícil admitir que ya había llegado el momento en que debía partir y formar su propia familia. —Felicidades preciosa —susurró suavemente al oído de la muchacha mientras la abrazaba. Suavemente se separó de ella, mirando de reojo a Keishii agregó: —Si este mocoso te da problemas ya sabes a quien puedes recurrir.

Kagome dio un leve codazo en la espalda a su compañero mientras lo tomaba del brazo. —No te debes preocupar, Kei-chan… yo confío en ti, estoy segura que cuidaras muy bien de nuestra pequeña —sonrió afablemente.

El muchacho sonrió nervioso. —Arigato… —se limitó a responder sintiendo horribles escalofríos ante las miradas amenazantes del hanyou.

—Oe... no es que no confíe en el mocoso... sólo le advierto que cuide bien de mi hija —farfulló el hanyou, suavemente se separó de su mujer para luego acercarse a Keishii. Mirándolo con absoluta seriedad, habló: —Ahora tienes que cuidar para siempre de mi hija, espero que sepas hacerlo bien y que la hagas feliz.

—Lo voy a hacer, pase lo que pase… la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo —sonrió besando levemente el cabello de su esposa.

—Más te vale, te estaremos vigilando… al menos en los primeros días de convivencia —sonrió burlón Shinichi apareciendo de la mano con su novia.

—¿Y cómo lo harán? ¿Piensan acompañarnos a nuestra luna de miel? —preguntó Hanako mirando a sus hermanos, Mamoru y Ryoko también se habían acercado.

—Nosotros iríamos a la playa pero no los molestaríamos —guiñó un ojo Ryoko totalmente pegada a su novio como de costumbre—. Yo me encargaría de Mamo-chan, confía en mí —sonrió vivaz la jovencita de ojos verdes.

Kagome frunció el ceño levemente. —Ni frente al público deja de ser desvergonzada… —farfulló por lo bajo apretando el musculoso brazo de su esposo.

Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Mamoru. —Si quieres nos vamos mañana —comentó notoriamente entusiasmado por las palabras de la muchacha.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches prácticamente estaba exprimiendo el brazo de su compañero. —¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras notablemente enfurecida.

—Oe... pensé que dijiste algo como "nada de escándalos en la boda de nuestra hija" —susurró Inuyasha rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de la mujer para luego atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

Kagome farfulló una serie de insultos por lo bajo intentando mirar hacia otro lado para no ver a aquella sanguijuela ofrecida.

—¡Felicidades a los dos! —exclamó Ranko abrazando a su hermano y a Hanako, esperando que olvidaran rápidamente la actitud de Kagome—. Hana-chan, cuida mucho a mi hermano, y no lo castigues mucho cuando se comporte como un idiota —rió divertida una vez que se separó de la pareja.

Luego de que se separaran del abrazo, Keishii estrechó entre sus brazos a su pequeña hermana excesivamente efusivo para vengarse. —Te voy a echar de menos… a quién molestaré ahora… —sonrió burlón soltándola luego de unos segundos.

—Estoy segura que te las arreglarás para hacerlo seguido hermanito —sonrió dedicándole una mirada asesina—, con Shinichi disfrutaremos estos meses de libertad...

—¿De qué estás hablando, princesa? —preguntó Ranma apareciendo de la nada con varias venas latiendo en su sien—. ¿Libertad para qué? —interrogó comenzando a descontrolarse.

—Eso no tiene importancia, anata —comentó Akane tomando de la mano a su esposo, sin soltarlo avanzó hacia su hijo y su nuera—. Recuerda que vinimos a felicitar a nuestro hijo —sonrió abrazando cariñosamente a la muchacha, una vez que se separó de ella, agregó: —Felicidades, me alegra mucho que tú seas mi nuera, sé que cuidarás muy bien de mi bebé.

—No soy un bebé… —Se quejó Keishii mirando ofendido a su madre.

Ranma sonrió dándole una leve palmada al muchacho y luego dedicarle una sonrisa a su reciente nuera. —Felicitaciones a ambos… ahora les voy a advertir, tengan cuidado con mi padre o el tío Soun… porque de seguro van a intentar convencerlos por darles su nuevo heredero —rió divertido.

—Eso no pasará, además nosotros no queremos tener bebés aún —sonrió Hanako levemente sonrojada.

Akane se acercó a su hijo, él aún la miraba con algo de resentimiento por su comentario anterior.—Ya sé que no eres un bebé —comentó intentando fingir seriedad—, pero lamento decirte que nunca dejarás de ser mi bebé —sonrió divertida antes de abrazar al muchacho—. Felicidades, sé que serán muy felices.

El joven cambió su expresión a una amplia sonrisa. —Arigato, ofukuro… lo seremos, mucho —respondió correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Espero que disfruten esas extendidas vacaciones que se tomaron para su Luna de Miel —sonrió pícaramente Izayoi abrazando a medias a su hermana, casi no podía hacerlo por su enorme vientre de siete meses.

Hanako correspondió a su abrazo, levemente sonrojada respondió: —Por supuesto que sí, vamos a aprovechar muy bien nuestro tiempo a solas y espero que mis sobrinos no nazcan antes que volvamos —añadió acariciando suavemente el abultado vientre de su hermana.

—Esperemos que sus padrinos estén presentes —agregó Shigeru sonriendo abiertamente para dedicarle una sonrisa a la reciente pareja de casados—. Felicitaciones para ambos...

—¿Por qué no estarían presentes? —preguntó Mamoru mirando con una pícara expresión a los recién casados—. ¿Crees que mi hermana acabará con Keishii en la luna de miel?

—Uno nunca sabe —rió con complicidad Shigeru sonriendo divertido. A veces, algunos destellos de la genética de su padre se mostraban en él.

—No...¡no hablen como si nosotros no estuviésemos aquí! —protestó Hanako con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. De reojo miró a su esposo, inevitablemente vinieron a su cabeza muchas ideas de lo que podrían hacer durante su luna de miel.

El muchacho captó la mirada ruborizándose en el acto. Estaba seguro que aprovecharía muy bien cada día de ese viaje. —De Mamoru no me sorprende… ¿pero tú, Shigeru? —espetó frunciendo el ceño para mirar a su cuñado.

—Es hora de ir a sentarnos para cenar… ¿no? —sonrió Izayoi tomando del brazo a su esposo para evitar que continuara con aquella conversación.

—Hai, es lo mejor —respondió Hanako entrelazando su mano con la de Keishii. Sonriente observó como todos caminaban hacia las mesas dispuestas en el Dojo para reunirse con los demás invitados.

Presionó suavemente la mano de Keishii para llamar su atención —Ellos acertaron... voy a acabar contigo en nuestra luna de miel —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

--------------------------

Luego de comer su quinto plato, Genma bebió largamente una copa de sake. —Esta es la mejor fiesta que he estado en mi vida… ¡está deliciosa la comida! —rió con las mejillas sonrosadas por causa del alcohol. Por lo visto, comenzaba a causarle efecto—. ¿No crees que sea buena idea incentivarlos para que hagan a nuestro heredero antes que viajen, Tendo-kun? —sonrió mirando a su compañero.

—¡Excelente idea, Saotome-kun! —exclamó sonriendo escandalosamente, y en condiciones bastante similares a la de su ex compañero de entrenamientos—. Cuanto antes mejor, además hay que aprovechar la energía de nuestro nieto.

Una media sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Nabiki —¿Y qué harán cuando el dojo se llene de niños igual de traviesos que mi sobrino? ¿O ya olvidaron como era de niño?

—Era un muchachito muy travieso —sonrió cándidamente Kasumi—. Pero también muy tierno —agregó para luego beber acompasadamente de su copa.

—Yo voy a dar muchos herederos para jii-san —sonrió abiertamente Tatewaki II—. Y todos serán igual de esbeltos, bellos e inteligentes como yo —agregó solemnemente—. Ellos se encargarán del futuro del Dojo…

—Te advierto desde ya que soy muy joven para ser abuela...así que puedes ir olvidando ese asunto —comentó Nabiki bebiendo pausadamente un poco de sake—, y mucho menos si pretendes que la madre sea esa loca que tienes por novia.

—Darlenne es una mujer maravillosa llena de cualidades, no entiendo porque no aceptas ese noviazgo —comentó Kuno bebiendo un trago de vino—. Estoy seguro que nuestros nietos serán superiores a los que mi sobrino les dará, papá —espetó dirigiéndose a Soun Tendo.

—Porque es una loca que me recuerda a tu hermana —murmuró por lo bajo Nabiki—. Nunca pensé que Keishii sería el primero en casarse... pensé que saldría igual de lento y tímido que el padre.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo… —sonrió abiertamente Genma—. El muchacho supo escuchar las palabras sabias de sus abuelos…

—Desde que comenzó a hablar le hicimos ver lo bueno que es el matrimonio y los beneficios que este tiene para la Escuela de Combate libre —espetó Soun orgulloso del trabajo realizado durante años.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando a los siete meses pronunció casi la palabra "casamiento" —sonrió emocionada Nodoka con una mano en su mejilla.

El rostro de la mujer de cabellos azules palideció por completo; se había acercado a la mesa donde estaban su padre y sus hermanas para ver si toda estaba bien. —¿A los siete meses dijo qué? —preguntó esperando que no fuese verdad lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Ustedes comenzaron a lavarle el cerebro desde esa edad? —apretó los puños Ranma lanzándole una mirada asesina a su progenitor.

—No es cierto, nosotros de casualidad usamos esa palabra y a él le gustó —mintió descaradamente Genma.

—Es la verdad —afirmó Soun apoyando las palabras del otro hombre aunque su fingida sonrisa lo delataba del todo—. Al muchacho siempre le gustó esa palabra y luego jugar a la casita con Hanako, ya en esa época le gustaba la idea de ser padre...somos afortunados Saotome-kun, nuestro nieto nos dará muchos herederos —añadió mientras comenzaba a derramar abundantes lágrimas.

Ranma les dirigió una media sonrisa mientras sonaba sus dedos. _"Ya me encargaré de darles su merecido… viejos entrometidos…" _

-----------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la mesa principal, Izayoi comía abundantemente… en todo el tiempo del embarazo se había cuidado bastante, pero todo se veía tan delicioso que prefirió hacer una excepción.

—¿No crees que te hará daño? —preguntó Shigeru preocupado acariciando el hombro de la jovencita.

—Nuestros bebés lo están exigiendo… yo solo estoy cediendo a la petición de nuestros hijos —se excusó la muchacha sonriendo traviesamente.

—¡Keh! No exageres... otras mujeres comen así durante todo su embarazo, eso no es nada —comentó Inuyasha mirando sonriente a su voraz hija.

—Oe, oyaji ¿no crees que si sigue así acabará como oka-chan cuando nació Hanako? —preguntó Mamoru mirando algo asustado a su hermana mayor.

—Si sigue comiendo de esa forma puede que la alcance… —murmuró Shinichi bastante sorprendido por la forma de engullir de su hermana mayor.

—Pero Iza-chan no puede hacer nada, ella se está alimentando por tres —habló Ranko apoyando a Izayoi que al parecer no había prestado demasiada atención a la discusión ya que seguía comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho en meses—. Es feo decirle a una mujer embarazada que está gorda... —espetó mirando con algo de resentimiento a su novio, pensando en que él podría pensar lo mismo de ella en el futuro.

El pelinegro sonrió nervioso ante la expresión de su novia. —Yo no me burlaría jamás… sólo me sorprendió por su apetito —comentó tomando la mano de la muchachita—. Después de todo… yo creo que el vientre hace más bonita a la mujer —agregó clavando su mirada dorada en sus azules ojos.

En la expresión de Inuyasha se dibujó una notaria mueca de sorpresa cuando notó como la hija de Ranma observaba a su hijo con completa adoración, como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese minuto realmente se preguntó cómo demonios su muchacho conseguía eso; a pesar de que llevaba años junto a Kagome muchas veces solía arruinarlo todo cuando abría la boca.

Mamoru rió abiertamente —Oe... —espetó llamando la atención de su hermano que sólo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada asesina por interrumpir la romántica atmósfera que había entre él y su novia—, ¿ya están pensando en tener un bebé?

Keishii se atragantó con la comida que su esposa le estaba dando en la boca. Tosiendo nervioso intentó tragar tomando un poco de agua. —¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana? —espetó con un hilo de voz luego de tomar el líquido.

Las mejillas de Shinichi estaban sumamente enrojecidas. —¡Nosotros… nosotros, no…! —murmuró intentando articular una frase coherente sin poder conseguirlo ya que su mente comenzaba a reproducir imágenes poco santas a pesar de que nunca algo así hubiese ocurrido.

—¿¡Qu... qué ... di... dijiste!? —tartamudeó Ranko mirando a su hermano, lentamente giró el rostro encontrándose con la ruborizada expresión de Shinichi—. Iie... no... nosotros... —balbuceó mientras su mente se aprovechaba de ese momento de debilidad para reproducir ciertas imágenes bastante sugestivas de Shinichi con poca ropa tratando de seducirla en una solitaria cabaña en medio del bosque.

El trauma que Kagome estaba sintiendo en ese momento era diez veces superior al del resto de los comensales. Su pequeño hijo, prácticamente su bebé, el que nunca había pensado en esas cosas poco santas, el más estudioso, alejado de todo pensamiento indigno. Trastornada soltó los palillos fijando su mirada en un punto indefinido.

—Shinichi no le está haciendo nada a Ranko, Kei —sonrió divertida Hanako, disimuladamente colocó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de la pierna derecha de su esposo—. Deja de pensar en eso...—espetó moviendo su mano en una caricia ascendente que logró que Keishii dejará de pensar por completo en cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su mujer —Oe, onna... no tienes que exagerar... Mamoru sólo estaba bromeando.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Keishii, bastante nervioso tomó de la mano de la muchacha para evitar que siguiera acariciándolo o la tomaría entre sus brazos para huir de aquella fiesta y comenzar temprano con su noche de bodas.

Un coqueta sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando Keishii la tomó de la mano para que dejara de acariciarlo. —¿En qué piensas? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

El muchacho colocó su mano en la cintura de la muchacha. —En todo lo que haré esta noche… —respondió susurrando por lo bajo—. Y todos los días en esta luna de miel… —agregó acercándola a él con silla incluida con muy poco disimulo.

—Sobre esta noche... —susurró girando levemente el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos—, no creo que te quede mucho tiempo luego de todo lo que voy a hacerte...

—¿Qué me harás, koishii? —suspiró en su oído extasiado con el delicioso perfume que la muchacha estaba usando.

Ella rió levemente; cada vez que coqueteaba de esa forma con Keishii el resto del mundo dejaba de existir para ellos. —Voy a enseñarte un par de cosas que aún no conoces... —susurró en su oído dejando que su boca rozara despacio su lóbulo por algunos segundos.

Keishii no sabía exactamente que iba a hacer su esposa con él pero miles de pensamientos excesivamente sugerentes invadieron su mente. —Es mejor que no sigas, onna… o soy capaz de secuestrarte ahora mismo, aunque no haya acabado la fiesta —susurró ronco por lo bajo.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando? —preguntó curiosa Kagome ante el estado de shock que comenzaban a tener su esposo y Shinichi, dotados de un excelente oído.

—No creo que quieras saberlo —espetó Inuyasha, varias venas latían en su sien—. Kuso...¿no podrían hablar de esas cosas cuando estén a solas?

Las mejillas de Hanako se tiñeron por completo de rojo. —Yo... etto... no...nosotros... gomen ne...—balbuceó hecha una bola de nervios y bastante avergonzada por todo lo que seguramente habían escuchado su padre y su hermano.

—Hentai… —murmuró por lo bajo Shinichi bastante traumatizado—. ¿No dejas de pensar en esas cosas, na? —gruñó echándole toda la culpa al avergonzado joven de ojos azules.

—¡Oyaji! —sonrió Keishii al ver aparecer a su padre y madre—. Tomen asiento… no probaron la tarta de fresas que recién acaban de traer los meseros, Hana la hizo, está deliciosa —sonrió intentando cambiar por completo aquella incómoda situación.

—Genial, entonces yo quiero una rebanada —sonrió ampliamente Ranma mientras se acomodaba a un lado de su primogénito.

Akane se sentó al lado de su esposo, aún no dejaba de pensar en lo que habían escuchado de sus padres minutos atrás. —¿Hijo, recuerdas algo de los consejos que te daban tus abuelos cuando eras pequeño?

—¿Qué consejos? —preguntó el muchacho probando una porción de tarta.

—No lo sé —respondió fijando su mirada en el rostro de su hijo—. Algo relacionado con el Dojo o el matrimonio...

El muchacho intentó hacer memoria. Algunos flashes de sus abuelos hablándole acerca de cómo era una boda a los cinco años lo hizo reaccionar. —Creo que sí, algo… ¿por qué?

—Ranmaa...—pronunció la mujer con un lastimero tono de voz, llamando la atención de su esposo inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué nunca nos dimos cuenta de algo así?

Dejando su pastel el hombre de la trenza consoló a su esposa rodeando su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos. —No es nuestra culpa que ese par haya intentado lavarle el cerebro a nuestro hijo… no podíamos evitarlo… kuso, pero ya me encargaré de hacerles pagar —gruñó molesto.

—¿Lavarle el cerebro a Keishii? —preguntó Hanako dirigiendo una curiosa mirada a su suegro—. ¿De qué hablas oji-san?

—Hace un rato descubrimos que a los siete meses Keishii aprendió la palabra "casamiento" —respondió Ranma sonriendo nerviosamente—. Todo gracias a la habilidad de mi padre y el tío Soun…

—Mi suegro dijo que esa se había convertido en su palabra favorita —comentó Akane lanzando una mirada asesina hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre del turbante.

—Vaya...—murmuró Hanako mirando bastante divertida la perpleja expresión de su esposo—. Ahora entiendo porque siempre insistías tanto para que nos casáramos —pronunció antes de reir abiertamente.

Un leve tic apareció en el rostro del joven de ojos azules. —¿De qué rayos hablan? ¿entonces ellos hacían eso cuando era bebé? —preguntó apretando los puños.

—Eso ya no importa —sonrió Hanako tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Keishii—, eras un bebé precioso ¿ne, oba-san?

Akane asintió sonriente —Claro que sí y además era adorable...aunque le gustaba mucho llamar mi atención.

—Creo que ahora le gusta llamar la atención de Hana-chan, mamá —comentó Ranko sacándole la lengua al muchacho.

—¡Kuso, mocosa! Hablas demasiado —se quejó Keishii lanzándole miradas asesinas a su hermana menor.

—Keishii era un niño muy tierno… jugaba a la casita con Hana-chan, con Hikaru… que lindos tiempos —suspiró Kagome colocando sus manos en sus mejillas totalmente enternecida.

—Ahora ya podrán jugar a la casita todos los días —pronunció Mamoru haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Estábamos hablando de Keishii... no era necesario mencionar lo de la casita ni a Hikaru-chan —bufó Hanako bastante sonrojada.

—¿Tenías que recordar eso, oba-san? —murmuró algo sonrojado Keishii—. Siempre estuve al lado de Hana, incluso cuando éramos pequeños, para protegerla de los otros niños abusivos… —espetó intentando justificarse—…, y así continué haciéndolo hasta en la secundaria con todos los degenerados que intentaban arrimársele…

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Hanako mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a su esposo—. Nunca te dejé intervenir cuando pateaba a nuestros compañeros.

—Porque nunca te dije lo que hice… —respondió con una media sonrisa comenzando a recordar…

Flash Back

Cuatro años atrás…

Keishii apretó con rabia su lápiz observando a su alrededor. Era la primera semana del último año de la secundaria y parecía que todos sus compañeros estaban prestos a conquistar a su amiga de la infancia. Desde su punto de vista parecían lobos hambrientos que en cualquier momento se lanzarían sobre su presa. Bastante molesto miró de reojo a la muchacha que parecía muy concentrada en la clase, abstraída de las miradas masculinas del salón.

—Kuso... ¿ya viste lo crecida que está Hanako, Hiruma? —comentó Takeshi recorriendo con la mirada de forma bastante descarada a la jovencita.

El profesor de matemáticas interrumpió la conversación al levantar la voz para llamar al próximo alumno que resolviera el próximo ejercicio. Para la alegría de los muchachos, la siguiente fue Hanako Taisho.

—Fíjate en sus piernas… ¡kuso! Cada día está mejor… —respondió Hiruma al verla caminar hacia la pizarra—. Adoro la falda que está usando… —agregó sonriendo tontamente.

El joven de ojos azules pensó varias veces si lo mejor era tirarles con algo o lanzarse a asesinarlos con sus propias manos. Pero si hiciera eso lo echarían fuera del salón y no podría quedarse a vigilar a su amiga. De un segundo a otro dejó de escuchar los comentarios para observarla detenidamente. Realmente aquella falda le sentaba demasiado bien. No había notado lo bien delineadas que eran sus piernas. Sus mejillas ardieron, bastante nervioso se cacheteó mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de cosas poco sanas con su compañera de la infancia.

—¿La falda?...yo adoro lo que hay debajo de esa falda...¿ya viste el trasero que tiene? —preguntó Takeshi observando a la muchacha con una mirada muy poco santa—. No sabes como estoy deseando verla con los pantaloncillos de la clase de deportes... creo que voy a invitarla a salir...

Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, Keishii se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas para atacar al par de degenerados. No pudo acertar siquiera dos golpes cuando el profesor les arrojó el borrador ordenándoles a los tres que salieran terminando con el pleito.

Una vez afuera Keishii miró bastante enfadado al par de muchachos.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? —preguntó lanzándoles una mirada asesina—. Ella no saldrá con ninguno de ustedes…

—Kuso...si ella era tu novia debiste decirnos, Saotome —refunfuñó Takeshi mirando algo resentido al otro muchacho.

—¡Ella no es mi novia! —respondió al segundo bastante sonrojado—…, yo… solo… etto… intento advertirles el peligro que van a tener que enfrentar si salen con ella —agregó comenzando a dar rienda a su imaginación.

—¿Peligro? ¡Ja! Eso me suena a excusa… ¿qué peligro podríamos pasar al salir con una muchacha tan linda y femenina? —sonrió tontamente Hiruma.

Conteniéndose de lanzarle un puñetazo en la nariz Keishii respiró. —Su padre…él es muy fuerte, y no quiere a ningún hombre que se acerque a su pequeñita… ella es la hija menor y la consentida de la casa —explicó mirándolos convincentemente.

—A mi no me interesa su padre... él no tiene que enterarse... además por alguien como ella no me importaría enfrentar a un padre furioso. Voy a pedirle que salga conmigo... —afirmó Takeshi totalmente decidido.

—¿Y si te digo que tiene un par de hermanos gemelos mayores de guardaespaldas? —sonrió abiertamente—. Ellos no te dejarían acercarte a ella… además uno de ellos tiene un excelente oído, puede escuchar susurros a muchísimos metros de distancia… y el otro un excelente olfato, sabe cuando un hombre está cerca de su hermanita.

Hiruma carcajeó sin poder evitarlo. Realmente sus excusas daban pena. —Creo que tienes demasiada imaginación, Saotome… deja de leer ficciones… Takeshi, tú sales con ella esta semana… y yo la próxima…

Takashi rió abiertamente —Ya deberías dejar de leer mangas, Saotome...y si sus hermanos fueran así, poco me importaría... todo vale la pena por una cita con ella... —suspiró con una mirada soñadora—. ¿Estás seguro que ella no te gusta?

Las mejillas del ojiazul se encendieron rápidamente ante la pregunta. _"¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo con esa pregunta? Ella es solo mi amiga… ¡nunca pensé en algo más…!"_ Se repitió mentalmente intentando pensar algo más para eliminar al par de idiotas de su camino. —¡No es ficción! Uno es agresivo, sin un poquito de compasión y el otro tiene una mente siniestra, es psicópata, su inteligencia es superior a cualquier humano… ¡juntos destruyen la esperanza de cualquiera! —reafirmó moviendo los brazos exageradamente.

Hiruma bostezó mirando a su amigo. —¿Entonces la compartimos?, estoy seguro que a ella le encantará la idea… después de todo somos los más populares del colegio junto con Saotome… todas las chicas mueren por salir con nosotros, dudo que Hana-chan sea la excepción…

—Entonces Saotome queda fuera... estoy seguro que luego de una semana de citas ella querrá ser mi novia —sonrió radiante Takeshi.

—¿Ustedes son idiotas? ¿no sabían de la personalidad verdadera de Hanako? Ella nunca aceptaría ser novia de ustedes… y de nadie —espetó intentando controlar sus excesivos celos—. Soy su mejor amigo desde que nacimos… he conocido varios muchachos que intentaron acercársele… —murmuró escalofriantemente.

—¿Y qué hace con ellos? —preguntó Hiruma curioso.

—¿No conocen de su fuerza superior? Su padre es uno de los sujetos más poderosos de Japón… y ella heredó sus genes, cualquiera que se le acerque sufrirá el poder de sus puños o patadas… es muy poco femenina —afirmó mirándolos fijamente.

—Seguro estás exagerando, Saotome —afirmó Takeshi, negándose a creer en las palabras de Keishii—, y si fuera verdad creo que me volvería masoquista solo por ella...

El ojiazul arqueó una ceja fríamente calmado. —¿A consecuencia de perder tu virilidad? —preguntó seriamente—. El año pasado casi castró a un joven en la playa cuando intentó besarla… es muy radical para defenderse…

—¿Ella lo haría? —murmuró bastante atemorizado Hiruma mirando con disimulo cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Es capaz de eso y mucho más… golpea, patea, y trata muy mal a sus pretendientes… por eso yo siempre preferí ser su amigo, si intentara acercarme a ella de esa forma no viviría para contarlo —mintió descaradamente.

—Kuso... ahora te entiendo, Saotome... nadie puede arriesgar tanto por una mujer... además de que serviría conseguir algo con ella si ya no sirves del todo —espetó Takeshi con la voz temblorosa.

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando salir a la protagonista de aquella discusión.

—¿Qué demonios miran? —preguntó Hanako al notar la mirada de los tres muchachos sobre ella.

Keishii sonrió cínicamente. Había logrado su propósito, sería bueno hacerla enojar para terminar con su objetivo, de esa forma lograría alejarlos de ella por un buen tiempo. —Solo les comentaba a los muchachos de tu habilidad con las luchas… de tu mano que es más pesada que la mía, y tu forma poco femenina de comportarte… ni siquiera te fijas en arreglarte el cabello como el resto de las niñas —espetó señalando la coleta de la muchacha.

—¡Ahora mismo voy a demostrarte que tan fuerte golpeo! ¡Baka! —gritó Hanako lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el muchacho de la coleta para hacerle tragar cada una de sus palabras.

Keishii comenzó a esquivar fácilmente sus golpes mientras veía huir despavoridos al par de muchachos. Quizás ganaría algunos golpes, pero valdría la pena… dos menos en su lista. Ya se encargaría del resto… después de todo, era un Saotome.

Fin flash back

Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hanako —¿En serio los chicos decían eso de mi?

Una gran vena comenzó a latir en la sien del ojiazul. —Sí… ¿por qué te pone tan feliz eso? —preguntó ofendido.

—Porque creo que tú también lo pensabas... —sonrió traviesamente en respuesta—. No sabía que sentías tantos celos por mi como para inventar esas historias —añadió riendo abiertamente.

—¿Entonces todas las veces que te castigaron por golpear a otros chicos fue por celos? —preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad a su hijo.

—Pero algo de verdad tenían esas historias... el padre de Hanako es el tipo más fuerte de todo Japón —afirmó Inuyasha sin ningún tipo de modestia.

Ranma sonrió cínicamente. —Tal vez, pero solo después de mí —afirmó sonriente.

—¡Ofukuro! —espetó sonrojado el muchacho de la coleta—. Yo solo intentaba defenderla de aquellos pervertidos… esas cosas que conté eran suaves, decían otras peores —refunfuñó apretando los puños.

—No te preocupes, cuñado... te creemos —afirmó Mamoru tratando de aparentar seriedad—. Estabas cuidando a mi hermanita para quedarte con ella ¡admítelo! —rió abiertamente mirando al sonrojado muchacho.

—Estuvieron muy buenos tus comentarios con respecto a nosotros… demo… ¡yo no soy psicópata! —agregó Shinichi algo ofendido—. Pero te perdono porque lo hacías para evitar que alguien te quitara a Hana-chan… —sonrió burlón.

—¡Kuso! Dejen de decir tonterías… —alcanzó a articular el pelinegro para defenderse ya que estaba desprovisto de argumentos.

Hanako depositó un suave y cortó beso en los labios de Keishii. —Me gusta saber que me cuidaste para tenerme solo para ti —habló dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

—Y lo haré siempre… te quiero solo para mí —susurró por lo bajo colocando otro pequeño beso en la comisura de su esposa.

—Hana-chan, de verdad fuiste muy afortunada al no tener que lidiar con un grupo de locas prometidas como tuve que hacerlo yo —comentó Akane sonriendo divertida al recordar aquella época.

—No fue fácil, tuve que hacer muchas cosas —respondió dirigiendo una última mirada a su esposo antes de comenzar a relatar...

Flash back

Tres años atrás.

Todos los alumnos del grupo de Hanako, salvo las chicas, disputaban un peleado partido de basketball. Realmente le molestaba que sólo los chicos pudieran participar y que ellas solo pudieran observarlos.

De reojo miró al resto de sus compañeras que parecían estar pasándola de maravilla contemplando a los chicos. Sinceramente nunca entendería por qué eran tan bobas; sus firmes convicciones quedaron relegadas a segundo plano cuando su mirada se posó sobre Keishii. Vestido con el equipo de basketball y totalmente concentrado en el juego se veía más que atractivo.

—¡Observen el cuerpo de Saotome-kun! Es uno de los muchachos más guapos de la escuela… —sonrió tontamente Kyoko derritiéndose por los movimientos y sonrisas triunfales del joven de la coleta al encestar.

—Él es todo un monumento... no me importaría si intentara algo conmigo —sonrió Sayuri mirando con especial interés el trasero del muchacho.

La sonrisa de Haruka se iluminó al percatarse que el ojiazul miraba hacia ellas. —Y esos ojos… ¡qué daría porque él fuera mi primer beso! —espetó soñadoramente.

El entrecejo de Hanako se frunció por completo. _"¡Idiotas!...¡Cómo si a él le interesaran las chicas ofrecidas!"_ Pensó poniéndose de pie para luego sentarse al lado de las otras chicas. —Sigan soñando... a él no le interesan ese tipo de cosas

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Que no se interese por ti no significa que haga lo mismo con las otras chicas… —respondió burlona Kyoko peinándose sus largos cabellos rubios egocéntricamente.

Hanako se contuvo para no arrastrar a Kyoko de sus rubios cabellos por todo el gimnasio. —Conozco a Keishii desde que tengo uso de razón... y aunque les cueste creerlo detrás del gran Keishii Saotome hay un gran secreto...

—Poco me importan sus secretos... con lo guapo que es lo compensa todo...—sonrió con picardía Sayuri.

—¿Qué secreto puede tener el chico más popular de la escuela? —sonrió embobada Haruka.

—Yo no debería contarles esto... es un gran secreto y él es mi amigo...—espetó fingiendo pesar—, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes se ilusionen... a Keishii no le interesa ni una chica porque le gustan los hombres... —afirmó con total seriedad aunque por dentro reía a carcajadas de la expresión totalmente perpleja de sus compañeras.

—¿Y pretendes que nos creamos esa grande mentira? —preguntó Kyoko parándose al ver que el partido había finalizado—. Ahora mismo voy a comprobarlo… estoy segura que no rechazará uno de mis besos —afirmó haciendo con los dedos la señal de amor y paz.

Hanako se puso rápidamente de pie, bruscamente tomó del brazo a Kyoko obligándola a detenerse. —¿Ves esto? —preguntó mostrándole su mano empuñada—. Mi puño será lo último que verás antes de quedar inconsciente si te atreves a acercarte a Keishii...¿segura que quieres arruinar tu linda nariz solo para comprobar que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad? —añadió fulminándola con la mirada.

Sayuri miró bastante asustada a Hanako —Oye... no.. no tienes que ser tan agresiva... ¿él te gusta?

Justo en ese instante, Hanako notó que Keishii miraba con curiosidad hacia donde ellas estaban. La pregunta de Sayuri había despertado en su estomago aquella rara sensación que sentía cada vez que Keishii estaba cerca. —¡Claro que no!... nunca podría gustarme un chico al que no le interesan las mujeres...

—¡Shimatta! ¿entonces por qué quieres golpearme? —chilló la jovencita alejándose algunos pasos de la pelinegra—. Pareces celosa… ¿él te rechazó? —rió abiertamente.

—Sólo trato de protegerlo de arpías ofrecidas como tú —espetó Hanako cruzándose de brazos fingiendo perfecta calma—, si por esas cosas del destino él llegara a aceptarte, solo por conveniencia... recuerden que su familia tiene un fama que mantener, puedo asegurarte que jamás te tocaría... —añadió mirando a los ojos a la jovencita—. A Kei nunca le gustarán las chicas, de niños jugábamos a la casita y él siempre quería ser la madre de la familia...

—¡Qué decepción! —murmuró Sayuri sintiendo como sus hermosos sueños de verse casada con Keishii Saotome se destruían uno tras otro.

—¡Kuso! Y yo que pensaba cómo serían nuestros hijos… iban a salir perfectos… —murmuró desilusionada Kyoko comenzando una nueva búsqueda con la mirada hacia los muchachos para una próxima víctima. Los jóvenes comenzaron a esparcirse para algunos acercarse a la tribuna.

—¿El gran amor de mi vida es afeminado? —rompió en llanto Haruka siendo consolada por su amiga Sayuri.

—Completamente... creo que le gustan más los chicos que a cualquiera de nosotras —afirmó Hanako sonriendo internamente y tratando de disimular la sonrisa triunfal que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

En ese segundo apareció Keishii sonriendo abiertamente, al parecer era el centro de atención de las jovencitas y no le desagradaba para nada. —Oe, Hana… ¿viste mi última encestada? —preguntó acercándose con mucha confianza a su lado tocando su hombro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente; tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente para dejar de mirar la bonita sonrisa que el muchacho le estaba dedicando. —Etto...¿ya terminó el partido? —preguntó algo sonrosada.

—Hai… ¿no viste mi movimiento final? —preguntó algo desilusionado—. ¿En qué estabas pensando que no me prestaste atención? —frunció el ceño.

Ella sonrió divertida. —Cuando pones esa expresión —afirmó indicando con uno de sus dedos el rostro del muchacho—, te pareces mucho al gatito de felpa que me regalaste...¿si te invito al cine dejarás de mirarme con esa cara de niño regañado? —preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Tú invitas? —sonrió abiertamente—. Yo no me parezco a esa cosa… soy mucho más apuesto… —sonrió tomándola de la mano rápidamente—. ¿Qué esperas? En poco tiempo hay una función de esa película que queríamos ver… y vas a tener la mejor compañía del mundo —sonrió guiñándole un ojo para luego mirarla intensamente.

—Hai, yo invito —sonrió Hanako mirando de reojo a las chicas, al parecer su genial plan había fracasado por culpa de Keishii pero ella lograría apartar a esas arpías de él a cualquier precio—. Ve a cambiarte, aún tenemos tiempo...

Sonriendo abiertamente y aprovechando que era el centro de atención asintió jugando con el cabello de la muchacha. —Voy a tomar un baño… nos vemos a la salida de la escuela —guiñó un ojo para luego voltearse dirigiéndose a las duchas mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo totalmente egocéntrico.

—¿Cuál es la próxima mentira? ¿que tomará un seminario y usará los hábitos? —preguntó Kyoko levantando una ceja mientras le lanzaba una mirada poco amigable a la pelinegra.

—Si no quieren creerlo allá ustedes... pero una cosa les advierto: si alguna de ustedes se acerca a él se las verá conmigo y no creo que eso les agrade mucho —comentó dirigiéndoles una fría sonrisa. Ella nunca permitiría que esas arpías se acercaran a su mejor amigo.

Fin flash back

Las carcajadas de Mamoru no se hicieron esperar —¡Kuso, hermanita que imaginación más grande tienes! Ahora entiendo por que muchas chicas dejaron de acosar a Kei-baka y por que algunos chicos lo miraban más de lo normal...

Keishii apretó los puños poniéndose de pie. —¡Recién ahora me entero de esto! ¡shimatta! ¿cómo pudiste decir algo así? —se quejó infantilmente.

—Fue lo más efectivo que se me ocurrió —respondió calmadamente Hanako, llevando luego una cucharadita de pastel de fresas a su boca.

—Al menos no tuviste a tantas chicas molestándote, hijo —sonrió divertida Akane—. Aunque creo que esas muchachas no le creyeron mucho a Hana-chan.

—No, porque después Hana-chan se encargó de golpear a aquella rubia —rió divertido Shinichi—. Incluso la invitó a casa y casi acaba con su raza —sonrió burlón Shinichi.

—Esa chica era una descarada... se merecía cada uno de los golpes que le dio Hana-chan —refunfuñó Ranko mirando de reojo a su novio—. También se encargó de coquetearte a ti ¿lo olvidaste?

—Ni siquiera le presté atención… no era mi tipo… además, ese día te invité a casa para mostrarte un par de libros que te gustaban ¿te acuerdas? —sonrió tomando una de sus manos para besarla—…a pesar de que aún no salíamos la única chica importante para mí eras tú… lo sigues siendo y lo serás siempre —agregó abrazándola por los hombros para acercarla a él—, mi pequeña… —suspiró en su oído taciturno pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás escucharan.

La muchacha depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Shinichi —Lo sé y tú para mi... —sonrió bastante sonrojada, apoyando luego su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Un tic nervioso hizo latir el ojo derecho de Ranma. Conteniéndose prefirió omitir comentarios.

—¡Dejen de hablar de cursilerías! Cuando estaba en la preparatoria mis compañeros pensaban que era afeminado... ¡y nunca me enteré! —cruzó los brazos enfadado.

—Hana-chan siempre estuvo preocupada por lo que decían sus compañeritas sobre ti… por eso inventó esa disculpa… además, tuve que castigarla un par de veces porque muchacha que no creía esa mentira estaba muerta… acabó con varias sin que te enteraras —guiñó un ojo sonriente Kagome.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Hanako bastante sonrojada—. No fueron tantas... —murmuró mirando de reojo a su esposo que parecía seguir bastante molesto.

—¿No fueron tantas? —preguntó Inuyasha arqueando levemente una de sus cejas—. ¡Keh! Recuerdo haberte defendido al menos unas veinte veces de tu madre para que no te castigaran por golpear a esas mocosas.

—La rubia era la más insistente, deberías agradecerle a esa chica por creer tanto en tu hombría y en que Hanako se moría por ti —comentó Mamoru mirando con diversión la molesta expresión de su cuñado.

—Kuso, deja de molestar… no es gracioso —refunfuñó Keishii frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy seguro que si dijeran algo así sobre ti no te habría causado tanta gracia —se quejó sentándose nuevamente para tomar un poco de refresco de su vaso.

Mamoru tomó la mano de su novia. —Por suerte mi mujer no es tan imaginativa como la tuya —sonrió de forma burlesca—, pero ya resígnate... eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hanako dirigió una curiosa mirada hacia su esposo. —¿Estás enojado por algo así? —preguntó. Al no obtener de inmediato una respuesta estalló en carcajadas—. Baka... inventé eso cuando tenía dieciséis años, no exageres.

—Podrías haber dicho algo menos escandaloso… no sé, mencionarles que estaba interesado en ti… —se quejó mirando hacia un lado notablemente disgustado.

—Eso era más difícil de creer que lo que dije —bufó Hanako mirando de reojo a Keishii—, además...¿cómo iba a darme cuenta que yo te gustaba si te la pasabas diciendo lo contrario?

—Me cansé de repetirte en esa época que debías estar más atenta, a veces los hombres reaccionan así cuando les gusta una muchacha —sonrió pícaramente Kagome—. Y las miradas que él tenía contigo… me extraña, hija, que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta mucho después… —comentó haciendo enrojecer a la jovencita.

—Hana-chan, mi hermano siempre fue muy obvio, ¿no te parecía sospechoso que quisiera estar todos los días contigo y protegerte de todos... especialmente de los chicos que se interesaban por ti? —preguntó Ranko sonriendo bastante divertida por la expresión de la pareja, los dos parecían estar recordando ciertos momentos—. Mi hermano babeaba por ti desde los doce años...

Colocando uno de sus brazos detrás de los hombros de su novia Shinichi continuó, sonriendo abiertamente. —Y el sentimiento era mutuo… ¿por qué Hana-chan insistía tanto en entrenar con Keishii? Además, no podía estar un día sin discutir con él… era su forma particular de amarlo —rió divertido.

El rostro de Hanako había adquirido un notorio color carmín, pero eso poco le importó a Mamoru: —¿Nunca te pareció sospechoso que te llamara todos los días por teléfono aunque se hubiesen visto en la escuela? Ustedes dos son muy lentos... desde los doce su relación era prácticamente de novios, pasaban casi todo el día juntos, tenían citas, discutían y se celaban... sólo les faltaba la parte agradable del noviazgo... aunque supongo que luego no perdieron el tiempo ¿na? —preguntó guiñándoles un ojo.

El muchacho de la coleta se atragantó con su segunda porción de pastel. —¡Kuso! ¡No estábamos hablando de eso! —murmuró enrojecido intentando recomponer compostura—. Yo… todavía sigo enfadado por lo que dijeron de mí —frunció el ceño ofendido.

—¿Entonces es en serio?... no entiendo por qué rayos te enfadas tanto... yo no me quejé por todas esas idioteces que dijiste de mi —farfulló mirando ceñuda a su esposo.

Kagome miró de reojo al jardín viendo que varios de los invitados se habían animado con la música. —¿No creen que es hora que los novios vayan a bailar? —sugirió sonriendo nerviosa para intentar evitar una pelea.

Hanako miró en dirección opuesta al muchacho. —No voy a bailar con alguien que se queja por estupideces... ustedes pueden hacerlo... —masculló infantilmente.

Keishii se levantó repentinamente tomando el brazo de su esposa para atraerla hacia él de un impulso. Asegurándola de la cintura para evitar que escapara la miró intensamente. —Yo si quiero bailar… ahora que soy tu esposo tendrás que obedecerme —susurró por lo bajo con una media sonrisa.

Una sonrisa y una intensa mirada fue lo único que ella necesitó para que una conocida y placentera sensación se adueñase de todo su cuerpo. —Oe... si crees que me voy a convertir en una mujer sumisa y obediente... sigue soñando —espetó mirándolo retadoramente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ceder a la tentación y decirle inmediatamente que sí a todo—. De todos modos acepto bailar contigo... aunque aún tenemos muchas cosas que hablar...

Ciñendo su cintura posesivamente la encaminó hacia el centro donde estaban bailando los invitados. Sonriendo radiante comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus manos acercaron a la joven hacia su torso. —Sé que jamás serás sumisa, koishii —susurró por lo bajo en el oído de su esposa luego de unos minutos de baile.

Ella se dejó llevar por Keishii, disfrutando de su cercanía. —¿Kei? —habló llamando la atención del muchacho que de inmediato la miró a los ojos—. Uhm... ¿sigues enfadado?

—Algo… bueno, es decir, bastante… —respondió haciéndose el difícil—. Pero… puedes enmendarte de muchas formas… —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

—Ya veo...—respondió fingiendo inocencia—. ¿No debería estar enfadada por todas esas cosas horribles que dijiste de mi en la escuela? Decir que casi castré a un chico que intentó acercarse a mi fue feo. Supongo que esos chicos deben considerarte ahora un verdadero héroe... eres mi esposo y sigues completo...

—¡Je!... bueno, sólo intentaba alejar esos degenerados, tú sabes —sonrió fingiendo demencia. —No tenía otra forma… eran demasiado… pervertidos, kuso… —gruñó recordando las miradas descaradas que le lanzaban—. Pero ahora eres sólo mía... —murmuró ronco.

Una triunfal sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. —Yo tampoco tenía otra forma de alejarlas de ti... ellas no te miraban de forma muy inocente que digamos... ofrecidas...

—Creo que soy irresistible… ¿na? —rió abiertamente ante los celos de su esposa.

—Tal vez —sonrió dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada—, pero para desgracia de esas ofrecidas, siempre has sido solo mío...

—Desde que jugábamos con Hikaru-chan, ¿na? —sonrió besando la punta de la nariz de la muchacha.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii. —Desde mucho antes mi amor... —sonrió radiante al notar que su esposo había olvidado por completo su enfado.

—Te amo… —suspiró besando largamente los labios de su esposa. La música que sonaba era adecuada para aquel momento, la muchacha apoyó la cabeza en su hombro siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa melodía.

_**Notas finales:**_

La parte final (los flash de Kei y Hana) fue una de las que hemos escrito más rápido y que nos hizo reir demasiado. Sabemos que la excusa de Hanako atentó contra el orgullo de macho de Kei xp, pero a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor para espantarle a las 'ofrecidas', aunque mucho no le resulto xp.

La escena de Kei versus los 'degenerados' me hizo reir demasiado, no saben lo divertido que fue crear los diálogos del más insistente de los muchachos xp.

Creemos que Soun y Genma (ídolos) serían más que capaces de lavarle el cerebro a su nieto así que no nos costó nada imaginar al bebé diciendo "casamiento" (en su idioma de bebé xp)

Esperamos sus comentarios ;)

Besos,

Freya

Palabras en japonés

Baka: idiota

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo ¿no?, ¿cierto? . El Na lo utilizan los chicos y el ne las chicas.

Kuso: Mierda

Demo: pero

Matte: espera

Oyaji: papá dicho de forma muy informal (viejo)

Nani: qué

Shimatta: maldición, maldita sea

Etto: Ehm, uh, xp

Arigato: gracias

Ofukuro: Mamá

Oe: Oye, hey

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus parejas.

Hai: Sí

jii-san: abuelo

Iie: No

Onna: Mujer

Koishii: Amada, mi amor

Gomen ne: Lo siento

Hentai: pervertido

oji-san: tío

oba-san: tía


	22. Epílogo, décimo segunda parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola muchachos! Ya regresé de mis vacaciones hace unos días, la semana que viene subimos el capítulo final :-)

Otro avisito, este capi contiene una escena lime… gracias por leernos ; )

----------------

—Creo que mi idea dio resultado —sonrió orgullosa Kagome observando atentamente a la pareja.

—Cuando se pusieron de pie y le dijo que ahora debía obedecerle pensé que nuestra hija acabaría con él —comentó el hanyou aún bastante sorprendido por la forma en que Keishii había logrado controlar a Hanako.

—Mi hijo aprendió muy bien… después de todo es un Saotome, y esa es una de sus especialidades… —sonrió radiante Ranma.

Akane dejó de observar la pista de baile para dirigir una curiosa mirada a su esposo. —¿Una de sus especialidades? ¿de qué hablas?

Sin ningún tapujo, Ranma respondió: —La de dominar a las fieras… manejamos a la perfección esa habilidad —sonrió divertido.

—Oe —espetó el hanyou mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Ranma—, mi princesa no es un fiera... es muy tierna aunque sea difícil de controlar a veces —comentó totalmente cegado por su amor de padre.

—¡¿Me estás llamando fiera?! —protestó Akane olvidando por completo el motivo de la reunión, deseosa por darle su merecido a su esposo por decir ese tipo de cosas sin sentido.

—Es una forma de decir… —rió nervioso el hombre ante la expresión de su esposa tomando una de sus manos para intentar calmarla.

—Ni pienses que me voy a creer eso —espetó bastante resentida Akane, suavemente volteó el rostro para volver a fijar su atención en la pista. Una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Ranko bailando con Shinichi—. Se ven muy lindos juntos, ¿ne, Kagome-chan?

—Tu hija es una preciosidad… estoy orgullosa de que salga con mi bebé —sonrió enternecida Kagome.

—Kuso… no era para que te enfadaras tanto, onna… —se quejó Ranma mirando hacia donde estaba su hija menor notablemente celoso.

—¡Keh! A mi me impresiona que no celes tanto a Shinichi como lo haces con Mamoru —comentó Inuyasha mirando con una media sonrisa a su mujer.

Akane miró a los ojos a su esposo. —¿Por qué dices que estoy enfadada?

Ranma arqueó una ceja. —Por lo que estabas diciendo de nuestra princesa ¿O estoy equivocado?… sabes que no me gusta verla tan cerca de Shinichi —se quejó.

—Claro que no —respondió Akane sonriendo de medio lado—, ya deja de ser tan celoso y admite que se ven preciosos juntos.

Dejando de lado sus excesivos celos paternales el hombre asintió. —Ya he admitido que es el mejor partido que pudo haber escogido… Shinichi es un buen muchacho… —sonrió rodeando con uno de sus brazos los hombros de su esposa—. Aunque me sea difícil verlo junto a mi hija… ellos hacen una linda pareja.

—Deberías aprender del baka de Ranma, onna —insistió el hanyou mirando divertido a Kagome—. Ryoko y Mamoru hacen buena pareja.

—Lo haría si no fuera tan excesivamente pegajosa con mi bebé… —frunció el ceño al mirar a la muchacha colgada del cuello de su hijo.

—¿Excesivamente pegajosa? —preguntó Akane sonriendo divertida—. Es su novia ¿no es normal que lo sea?

—No… Ranko-chan es más tranquila, en cambio esa sangu… etto, Ryoko, exagera, parece que no pudiera respirar si no está toqueteándolo —argumentó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Mamo-chan es peor… no deberías echarle toda la culpa a la pobre —sonrió Izayoi en defensa de su futura cuñada.

—Kagome-chan ¿ya olvidaste como eras tú con Inuyasha en los primeros años de su relación? —preguntó Akane con un travieso tono de voz—. Creo que superabas a Ryoko...

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado para contener su risa. Lo que Akane acababa de decir era totalmente cierto.

—¡Akane-chan! —espetó Kagome totalmente sonrojada recordando aquellos tiempos. Realmente vivía todo el tiempo pegada al haori de su esposo, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría ante todos.

—No te quejes, es la verdad —sonrió Akane mirando bastante divertida a la sonrojada mujer.

—Cuando éramos pequeños vimos muchas cosas —agregó Izayoi sonriente—. Mamoru y Shinichi están de testigos… incluso tuvieron que llevarnos a la casa de tío Ranma y Akane para dejarlos a solas…

Akane miró de reojo los rostros completamente enrojecidos de Kagome e Inuyasha —Recuerdo eso, cuando tengan a sus bebés entenderán lo difícil que es tener un momento a solas... sobre todo los primeros meses.

La muchacha de ojos dorados sonrió nerviosa. —Y más si son dos… —espetó con un hilo de voz imaginando como sería su vida en un par de meses más en adelante…

Kagome sonrió acariciando el vientre de su hija para luego darle un beso en la frente a la jovencita. —No te preocupes, de todas formas nuestra cabaña está muy cerca, siempre estaremos ayudándolos… —afirmó afable.

—No creo que sean tan inquietos como los mocosos del demonio que tienes por hermanos —comentó Inuyasha con una mueca en el rostro al recordar todos los dolores de cabeza que le habían provocado los gemelos—, así que no tienes que preocuparte preciosa.

Shinichi alcanzó a llegar con su novia para escuchar las palabras de su padre. —¿Mocosos del demonio? Creo que hace tiempo dejamos de serlo, oyaji —sonrió divertido el muchacho—. Además… nosotros nos portábamos muy bien… —agregó volteando los ojos.

—¡Keh! Que dejaran de serlo no significa que no sigan dando problemas —refunfuñó el hanyou—. ¿Ya te olvidaste del último intercambio de opiniones que tuviste con tu hermano? —preguntó recordando perfectamente el estado en que había quedado la sala luego de eso.

—También todas las veces que escondieron las cartas que Shigeru enviaba para mí cuando éramos niños y adolescentes… —refunfuñó Izayoi.

Kagome se dirigió a Shinichi para abrazarlo efusivamente. —Mis bebés siempre se portaron muy bien… recuerdo cuando corrían hacia oka-chan con sus gorritas que decían "Yo amo a oka-chan" —espetó la mujer con los ojos brillando—, y pedían que los tomara en brazos… —agregó totalmente nostálgica.

—Estoy segura eran adorables, sobretodo Shinichi —rió suavemente Ranko, divertida por la avergonzada expresión de su novio que seguía siendo abrazado efusivamente por su madre.

—No más que tú cuando eras pequeña —sonrió orgullosamente Ranma acariciando la cabeza de su hija menor—. Cuando Akane te colocaba aquellos vestidos color rosa y corrías por el Dojo dando tus primeros pasos tropezándote muchas veces en el jardín… pero yo siempre estaba ahí para salvarte de los peligros —espetó comenzando a sentirse nostálgico por aquellos tiempos.

—Recuerdo cuando tenía que dejarlos solos y nuestra pequeñita de dos años siempre me decía que ella cuidaría de ti y de su hermano —sonrió Akane uniéndose a los nostálgicos recuerdos de su esposo—. También recuerdo como se arreglaba desde los diez años cada vez que sabía que Shinichi vendría al Dojo...

—¡Mamá! —exclamó la muchacha totalmente sonrojada—. No... no es necesario que digas esas cosas.. —balbuceó avergonzada.

—¿Desde los diez años? No recordaba que comenzara a interesarse por él desde tan pequeña —refunfuñó Ranma mirando hacia un costado.

—Yo jamás lo habría imaginado en esa época… y eso que tengo facilidad para percibir muy bien los sentimientos —agregó Kagome algo chocada—. Pensaba que sólo era admiración…

—No me arreglaba sólo por eso —farfulló Ranko mirando con algo de resentimiento a su madre.

Shinichi, luego de deshacerse del abrazo de su madre acercó a la muchachita para sí sonriendo radiante. —Ni siquiera tenías que hacerlo, siempre fuiste muy bonita —comentó por lo bajo besando su cabello.

—Eso es verdad —espetó Mamoru acercándose a la mesa junto a su novia—, lo único que tenías que hacer para conquistarlo era cocinarle —comentó sonriendo de medio lado.

Shinichi le dio codazo con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano gemelo. —Eso no verdad… hasta recuerdo el vestido que estaba usando cuando comenzó a gustarme —refunfuñó molesto.

El 'pequeño' intercambio de opiniones pasó totalmente desapercibido para los novios.

Perdida en la mirada azul de su esposo se dejó llevar por él, feliz de estar a su lado y disfrutando de su calida cercanía.

----------------------------------------

Después de media hora, la reciente pareja de casados aún continuaba en sintonía con aquella agradable música. Abrazando a su esposa por la cintura posesivamente sentía como si todo lo que estaba a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, aquel perfume que estaba usando parecía hipnotizarlo.

Ella suspiró suavemente, estar pegada a su torso mientras se movían lentamente por la pista llenaba de calidez su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente sus hombros, levemente sonrojada levantó el rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron por algunos segundos, aumentando su deseo de acabar pronto con la fiesta para poder estar a solas con Keishii.

—¿En qué piensas, Hana? —preguntó con una media sonrisa el muchacho medio adivinando de qué se trataba.

—En que espero que termine pronto la fiesta —respondió mirando seductoramente a Keishii—, para que salgamos de aquí y vayamos al hotel...—La muchacha mordió suavemente su labio inferior analizando si debía continuar o no. La sugerente mirada que le devolvía su esposo la hizo decidir continuar: —Y una vez ahí... arrancarte la ropa y abusar de ti toda la noche...

El muchacho la miró de la misma forma para luego acercar su boca al lóbulo izquierdo de la muchacha para morderlo levemente. —Pero tú no serás la única en hacerlo… estoy ansioso por conocer lo que traes debajo de ese vestido… y también por quitarte cada una de tus prendas y hacerte mía una vez más… y todas las veces que mi energía Saotome me permita… —murmuró ronco.

Deliciosos escalofríos recorrieron rápidamente su espina —Si sigues diciendo esas cosas... voy a arrastrarte hasta algún lugar solitario de la casa para aprovecharme de ti... —susurró pegándose más a su cuerpo.

—Ten en cuenta que no voy a ofrecer resistencia alguna… —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

—¿No te vas a resistir? —preguntó observando con disimulo al resto de los invitados. Su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente al notar que nadie les prestaba atención.

—Para nada… ¿Dónde vas a llevarme? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Sin decir una palabra lo tomó de la mano para salir rápidamente en dirección a la casa, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Dedicándole una pícara sonrisa lo arrastró hasta el baño, una vez que puso seguro a la puerta, volteó sonriéndole seductoramente.

—¿No quieres adelantar algo de lo que pretendes hacerme en el hotel?

—Con mucho gusto… —sonrió acercándose a ella rápidamente, en menos de un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos—. Podríamos hacer un pequeño calentamiento… —comentó mirando el escote de la muchacha—. Ahora tengo que descubrir cómo podría quitarte esto… —murmuró en voz alta intentando encontrar un cierre en la espalda de la muchacha.

—La cremallera de mi vestido está arriba, no cerca de mi trasero... —comentó mirando divertida a su esposo que parecía creer que en esa zona encontraría el cierre—. ¿Crees poder resistir?... —preguntó subiendo sus manos para deshacer el nudo de la corbata del muchacho, una vez que éste cedió, la dejó caer.

Sonriendo distraídamente subió las manos hasta encontrar el diminuto cierre para abrirlo con mucha impaciencia. Con un poco de suerte y se olvidaban de ellos. Sonriendo abiertamente bajó la parte del corset del vestido para contemplar sus desnudos pechos. —Kuso… extrañaba esto —comentó levemente sonrojado mientras subía la mirada.

Hanako rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, sonriente acortó la distancia entre ambos pegando completamente sus pechos a su duro torso. — Yo también... no sabes cuanto...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho ante el contacto con los pechos de su reciente esposa. Motivado acercó sus labios al cuello de la muchacha para comenzar a besarlo. —Adoro tu perfume… —murmuró ronco.

Las manos de Hanako viajaron rápidamente hasta llegar a los hombros de su esposo, lentamente quitó su chaqueta. —Mmm...yo adoro tus besos... —gimió dejándose llevar por el placer que le provocaba sentir sus húmedos labios recorriendo su piel—. Para ser un adelanto... —suspiró deslizando sus manos por su torso, abriendo con increíble rapidez su camisa para luego dejarla caer al piso junto con el resto de sus ropas—, es demasiado bueno...—sonrió depositando pequeños besos sobre el torso de Keishii.

—Creo que lo mejor es terminar con mi tarea… —afirmó mientras comenzaba a descender el vestido de la muchacha acariciando cada curva de su cuerpo. —Ahora está mucho mejor —sonrió al ver a su esposa con solo una pequeña prenda interior—. Kuso… te queda muy bien —comentó bastante sonrojado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Cuidadosamente movió sus piernas para alejarse del vestido. Sonriendo con picardía avanzó algunos pasos separándose de su esposo— . ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó girando lentamente, permitiéndole observar con detención su diminuto atuendo y cada curva de su cuerpo.

El muchacho sintió un ardor crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Con mucha atención observó todo detalle de su cuerpo, sus turgentes pechos, la pequeña pantaleta color blanca, las ligas y finalmente sus medias a mitad de pierna. Deseó hacerla suya ahí mismo, olvidando por completo la fiesta. —Hana… me encanta —murmuró guturalmente totalmente hipnotizado.

—¿Y no vas a venir por mi? —preguntó mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior—. Estoy deseando que me muestres lo mucho que te gusta...

Sin esperar un segundo más Keishii se agazapó sobre su esposa para besarla apasionadamente. La muchacha cedió gustosa abriendo con delicadeza sus labios para que pudiera profundizar aquella deliciosa caricia. Sus manos recorrieron su desnuda espalda disfrutando de la calidez de su piel, el fuego que lo abrasaba cada vez se hacía mayor, en cualquier momento acabaría por incendiarse de tanto ardor. Lentamente recorrió con sus dedos cada centímetro de su piel hasta posicionarse en su redondeado trasero, con deseo pellizcó levemente una de sus nalgas arrancando suspiros de la mujer.

La pasión con que la besaba y acariciaba la hizo olvidar completamente el lugar en que se encontraba; la fiesta y sus invitados quedaron en el olvido. En lo único que conseguía pensar era en seguir aquel delicioso jugueteo de lenguas que había comenzado apenas su esposo invadió su boca con sus deliciosas caricias.

Sus manos recorrieron llenas de deseo la espalda de Keishii, presionando suavemente sus dedos sobre aquella piel que anhelaba recorrer hasta el cansancio el resto de su vida.

Cada vez con más deseos de hacerla suya movió sus dedos jugando con los lados de la pequeña pantaleta. Su boca se movió ávidamente sobre la de su esposa, mordisqueando sus labios carnosos que sabían a néctar de flor. Moviendo nuevamente sus manos tomó del trasero a la muchacha para levantarla algunos centímetros del suelo para luego acorralarla contra una de las paredes del baño.

Con sus piernas rodeó la cintura de Keishii, aferrándose con fuerza a él y buscando acabar del todo con la leve distancia que los separaba. —Kei... —gimió seducida por el ardor del cuerpo de su esposo que incendiaba su piel con cada uno de sus deliciosos roces—...se nota lo mucho que extrañaste mis visitas nocturnas... —suspiró antes de dejar que su boca recorriese lentamente su cuello.

Keishii movió uno de sus brazos concentrando el peso de la muchacha en uno de éstos. —Demasiado… tengo suficiente energía para una noche entera, Hana… —jadeó acercando su mano libre a uno de los pechos de la muchacha para comenzar a acariciarlo, con su boca le prestó atención al otro recorriéndolo con ardientes lamidas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al contacto de su lengua sobre sus pechos, con cada una de sus seductoras caricia lograba arrancarle gemidos llenos deseo.

La fiesta quedó relegada a segundo plano, ahora lo único que deseaba era que Keishii continuara enloqueciéndola por un largo rato.

------------------------------------------

Kagome observó la pista de baile mientras probaba un poco del sake que habían servido de sobremesa. _"Que raro… Keishii y Hanako desaparecieron hace un tiempo, tampoco están con los invitados…"_ pensó extrañada, con disimulo tocó el hombro de Akane aprovechando que Ranma conversaba animadamente de su poder Saotome con Inuyasha y Souta.

Akane no necesitó que Kagome le comentara sus sospechas, ella también había notado minutos atrás que su hijo y Hanako habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. —¿También lo notaste? —preguntó en un suave murmullo—. ¿Crees que ya escaparon?

—Hana-chan estaba entusiasmada en arrojar el ramo y cortar el pastel… ¿tú crees que Kei-chan la convenció? ¿no estarán dentro de la casa?

Una pequeña risita escapó de los labios de la mujer de cabellos azulados —Desde pequeño, Keishii siempre ha conseguido todo lo que se propone... y si tiene el mismo poder de convencimiento que su padre...—comentó algo sonrosada, carraspeó levemente al notar la mirada divertida de su amiga—. Etto... no creo que se fueran...

—Lo mejor será preguntarle a Mamo-chan…—espetó Kagome dirigiéndose a su hijo, rápidamente le preguntó en el oído si podía sentir su aroma cerca.

Sólo necesitó olfatear un par de segundos para saber que no habían abandonado la casa, por su aroma también supo que los muchachos estaban pasándola bastante bien. —Ellos no se han ido —afirmó intentando contener una carcajada—, parece que decidieron adelantar la luna de miel —espetó mirando con diversión la sonrojada expresión de las dos mujeres—. Oka-chan, si quieres que vuelvan a la fiesta... deberían ir por ellos antes que sea demasiado tarde...

Kagome asintió enérgicamente encaminándose deprisa hacia la casa con Akane. Realmente su hija había heredado la naturaleza apasionada de ella y su esposo. Sonriendo abiertamente siguió a su amiga.

-------------------------------------

Las manos de la mujer se enredaron en los cabellos de su esposo acercándolo más a su boca, haciendo más apasionado el beso que compartían. La humedad de su boca la seducía, aumentando a cada beso el ardor que dominaba su cuerpo y alma.

—Kei...mmm tus pantalones... —suspiró entre besos. Con deseo atrapó el labio inferior del muchacho entre sus labios para mordisquearlo lentamente—...estorban... —jadeó devorándolo con la mirada.

—Mmm… es preciso que te baje para quitarlos…—suspiró dejando delicadamente a la chica en el suelo.

Suavemente empujó a su esposo logrando que su espalda quedara pegada contra una de las paredes. Con una seductora sonrisa se acercó pegando nuevamente su cuerpo por completo al del muchacho —Mmm...si no te los quito no podremos seguir...—Sus manos bajaron lentamente por el torso de Keishii—... y estoy loca por continuar...—Subió levemente el rostro regalándole una mirada llena de deseo mientras se encargaba de abrir lentamente la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Kagome golpeó enérgicamente la puerta al escuchar algunos gemidos del otro lado. —¡Chicos! ¿olvidaron que la fiesta tiene que continuar? —espetó con una voz lo suficientemente alta para ser escuchada por el par de ardorosos amantes.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Akane consiguió dejar de pensar en el par de oportunidades en que Ranma y ella habían vivido situaciones parecidas en el mismo lugar. —Kagome-chan tiene razón, dejen eso para su Luna de miel o los invitados notaran su ausencia.

Keishii no quería creer que eso estaba sucediendo, la muchacha se había detenido repentinamente de su tarea quedándose estática. —Chikuso… —murmuró por lo bajo resignado.

—Esto no puede ser verdad...—murmuró la muchacha negándose a creer que su madre y su suegra habían aparecido justo en el momento que estaba por comenzar a desnudar a su esposo—. Mmm no es verdad... —susurró acercando su rostro al torso de Keishii para volver a recorrerlo lentamente con sus labios.

—¿Chicos? ¿Nos pueden escuchar? ¿Están bien? —insistió Kagome golpeando nuevamente la puerta del baño.

Keishii miró con deseo a su esposa. Sabía que no podía continuar, realmente aquellas voces no eran producto de su imaginación, se trataba de su dulce suegra y madre. —¡Kuso! Debimos escaparnos a otro lugar… —murmuró ronco rozando con una mano los pechos de la joven.

Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hanako. —No pensé que fuera necesario... se supone que no llegaríamos tan lejos —sonrió mirándolo intensamente—, pero no me quejo...fue delicioso... y sé que a ti te encantó —comentó pícaramente.

—¿Keishii estás bien? —preguntó Akane elevando un poco el tono de voz—. ¿No querrán que todos se den cuenta o si?

—Estamos bien… ofukuro —respondió desganado—. Hana tuvo un problema con su vestido —respondió totalmente descarado.

Kagome rió a carcajadas del otro lado de la puerta. —¿Y tuviste que quitárselo para solucionarlo? —preguntó sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Hanako rió abiertamente. —¿No pudiste inventar otra excusa? —preguntó entre risas.

—Hijo, nunca has sido bueno para inventar disculpas... ¿También tuviste problemas con tu ropa y Hana-chan te ayudó a quitarla? —preguntó Akane.

—¡Ofu… ofukuro! Nos… nosotros tenemos que arreglar un par de problemas… y en unos cinco minutos bajamos… —espetó bastante nervioso con el rostro ardiendo.

—Espero que todo esté bien… disculpen si interrumpimos —rió divertida Kagome—. Creo que vas a tardar un poco más de cinco minutos para ayudar a Hana-chan a vestirse —agregó caminando hacia la escalera sin poder dejar de reírse.

—Kagome-chan tiene razón, traten de no distraerse en otras cosas —comentó entre risas Akane, para luego seguir la misma dirección que su amiga.

—¿Cinco minutos? —preguntó Hanako subiendo suavemente la cremallera del pantalón de su esposo—. Creo que tu problema no se solucionará en cinco minutos —espetó mirándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Keishii rió nervioso. —Quizás demore un poco más… —espetó bajando la mirada bastante avergonzado.

—Si sigo casi desnuda no se solucionará pronto —sonrió avanzando hacia su vestido de novia, con cuidado se movió quedando al centro de éste—. Creo que tendrás que ayudarme...

Con las manos temblorosas el muchacho comenzó a subir el enorme vestido lentamente, el calor que había sentido algunos segundos atrás comenzaba a revivir y no era exactamente lo que deseaba en ese momento ya que tenían que volver a la fiesta. Sonrojado furiosamente se detuvo cuando llegó a la cintura, ahora le quedaba acomodar el corset. —Kuso… las pruebas que tengo que pasar —murmuró ronco—. Esta noche no te dejaré dormir… —sonrió abiertamente.

Hanako subió suavemente la parte superior de su vestido. —¿Quién dijo que quiero dormir esta noche? —preguntó acomodando el corset, sujetándolo luego con sus manos—. Te veías bastante divertido quitándolo... no puedes quejarte.

El muchacho de la coleta se colocó detrás de la chica para subir con cuidado el cierre. —Solo faltaría ordenar un poco tu cabello… —sonrió divertido—. ¿Crees que se darán cuenta?

Hanako volteó suavemente para observar a su esposo. —También vestirte y arreglarte un poco —sonrió recogiendo la camisa de Keishii—. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —preguntó entregándosela.

—No me voy a negar a recibir la ayuda de una chica tan bonita —sonrió pasando los brazos por las mangas de la prenda.

—¿Me estás coqueteando? —preguntó Hanako acercándose más a él—. Recuerda que debes comportarte...—añadió sonriente, comenzando a abotonar lentamente la camisa.

—¿No es común que el esposo elogie a la esposa? Sólo estaba haciendo lo que es correcto… —guiñó un ojo rozando su mano con la de la muchacha disfrutando cada roce de su delicada piel con la suya al abotonar la prenda.

—Lo es —comentó mientras tomaba la corbata para luego acomodarla en el cuello de Keishii—, pero te advierto que si sigues haciendo lo correcto... me darán deseos de coquetearle a mi esposo... —pronunció con un seductor tono de voz.

—No me molestaría… pero es mejor que nos contengamos o tu esposo será capaz de raptarte ahora mismo aunque no quieras… —sonrió divertido.

—Deja de mencionar lo de raptarme...—espetó bastante sonrojada, no podía evitar sentir profundos deseos de que realmente lo hiciera—. Tenemos que volver a la fiesta —afirmó depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios—, luego puedes secuestrarme y hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo durante nuestra luna de miel —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

---------------------------------------

Quince minutos después…

Después de que terminaran de arreglarse, Keishii se dejó llevar por su esposa de la mano hasta las mesas de los invitados. Con bastante dificultad la jovencita había acomodado sus cabellos que definitivamente no habían quedado como antes.

—Se tardaron… ¿qué pasó con el cabello de Kei-baka? —rió burlón Shinichi ya enterado de lo sucedido junto con el resto de su familia.

Todo el cuerpo de Hanako se tensó al escuchar a Shinichi, disimuladamente volteó el rostro para notar con espanto que de la coleta de su esposo escapaban varios mechones. _"Chikuso... ¿cómo me olvidé de eso? ¡Maldición!"_ Pensó intentando controlar su nerviosismo frente a la pregunta de su hermano.

Bruscamente jaló a su esposo de la mano para luego sentarlo sin mucha delicadeza en una de las sillas. —Etto...nosotros...tuvimos una pequeña pelea...¡pero ya nos reconciliamos! —exclamó desarmando la coleta de Keishii para peinarlo suavemente con sus dedos.

—¿Lo despeinaste en la reconciliación, na? —preguntó Mamoru mirando con picardía a su hermana—. Si sigues así vas a acabar muy pronto con Kei-baka, hermanita...

—¿Y qué es eso rojo qué tiene Hana-chan en el cuello? —sonrió Shinichi sentado a un lado de su hermana menor—. ¿Kei-baka te atacó a mordidas? —carcajeó sin poder contenerse.

Las mejillas del joven de la coleta ardían furiosamente, todos parecían divertidos con la situación a excepción de Inuyasha que se veía bastante shockeado con la conducta de su pequeña.

Jalando sin mucha delicadeza la recientemente arreglada coleta de su esposo, preguntó: —¿Tengo algo en el cuello?

El muchacho se quejó silenciosamente observando el cuello de su esposa. —Etto… algo, creo que fue un mosquito… —rió intentando disimular su sonrojo.

—Mosquito idiota y descuidado... —espetó Hanako sentándose al lado de Keishii, fulminándolo con la mirada por aquel descuido que los había delatado.

—¿Y por qué fue la discusión? —preguntó Ranko mirando bastante divertida la molesta expresión de su amiga y el ruborizado rostro de su hermano—. Se veían muy acaramelados cuando bailaban.

El muchacho frunció el ceño. _"Como si no lo hubiese disfrutado cuando estábamos en el baño…"_. —Fue por una tontería, mocosa… no te puedes entrometer en asuntos de recién casados —sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Una tontería los hizo desaparecer por tanto tiempo? —preguntó Mamoru mirando inquisidoramente a la pareja—. Al parecer a ustedes dos les gusta pelearse...noté que estaban...muy divertidos... —comentó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Mi hermanita adora pelear con Keishii —sonrió Izayoi probando una tarta de chocolate con crema—. El peinado que tanto nos costó hacer con Ranko-chan terminó deshaciéndose y por eso ahora no está como antes… ¿ne? —rió divertida ante el rostro ruborizado de la jovencita.

—Cuando fuimos a verificar que todo estuviese bien con ellos no escuchamos precisamente una discusión —sonrió traviesamente Kagome—. Parecía que estaban disfrutando aquel intercambio de… ¿"opiniones"? —rió guiñando un ojo.

—¡Shimatta! ¿¡Hay algún problema si quiero estar a solas con mi esposo!? —exclamó Hanako fulminando con la mirada a su familia.

—Iie, recuerdo que dije que no podrían hacer cosas inmorales hasta que estuvieran casados por la ley de los humanos —habló Inuyasha dejando a un lado su trauma para mirar bastante divertido a la ofuscada jovencita—. ¿Pero no podían esperar al menos a que acabara la fiesta?

—Es obvio que los Saotome tenemos la sangre ardiente… el muchacho heredó esas cualidades —rió divertido Ranma palmeando el hombro del joven—. Aunque deberían controlarse un poco o muy pronto tendremos heredero…

Keishii apretó los puños para luego ponerse de pie. —¡Kuso! ¡Dejen de entrometerse! Solamente precisamos algunos minutos para conversar… además tío Inuyasha estaba de acuerdo, ¿na? Después del casamiento estábamos autorizados… —espetó algo ruborizado mirando hacia un lado.

Hanako tomó la mano de su esposo, suavemente la presionó, logrando que el muchacho volviera a sentarse.

—Ya dejen de molestarlos —sonrió Akane compadeciéndose de su hijo y su nuera. En casos así lo mejor era cambiar de tema y eso fue lo que hizo: —¿Dijiste que los Saotome tienen la sangre ardiente, anata?

—Hai… ¿dudas de eso koishii? —preguntó por lo bajo para ser escuchado solamente por su esposa.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestra pequeñita? ¿Olvidaste que ella también es una Saotome? —preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa que se amplió considerablemente al notar la traumada expresión de Ranma.

El hombre de la trenza intentó abrir la boca para dar una respuesta pero cualquier palabra en refutación de lo que dijo fue ahogada en un suspiro. Su hija no podía tener esa cualidad Saotome, era una pequeña. Bastante traumatizado bebió una pequeña copita de sake intentando calmarse.

Mientras tanto las mejillas de Shinichi ardieron al imaginar la posibilidad de que su novia tuviese aquella cualidad. Disimuladamente miró a la chica de reojo.

Sus mejillas parecieron arder cuando notó que Shinichi la estaba observando. La broma de su madre y ahora la mirada de su novio lograron incentivar bastante su imaginación.

Moviendo suavemente su cabeza trató de exorcizar los pensamientos bastante acalorados que comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente.

—¿No... no deberías arrojar el ramo, Hana-chan? —preguntó buscando un pretexto para que todos olvidaran aquella vergonzosa conversación.

Ryoko sonrió abiertamente separándose del brazo de su novio. —Debería ser ahora, ¿ne? Ahora que los novios están con nosotros nuevamente… quizás después vuelvan a desaparecer —rió divertida.

—No vamos a desaparecer —refunfuñó Hanako poniéndose de pie—, aunque entiendo que estés impaciente, Ryo-chan —añadió sacándole la lengua.

Kagome se limitó a fruncir el ceño mirando de reojo a la novia de su hijo. —Entonces las chicas solteras agrúpense allá —sonrió señalando el jardín de la casa, a un lado del pequeño estanque tocando el hombro de Ranko.

Hanako se puso de pie encaminándose luego hacia el jardín en compañía de su esposo y los demás invitados. No pudo evitar una pequeña risita al notar como su madre y Ryoko se dirigían amenazantes miradas, parecía que en minutos ambas se enfrentarían en un duelo de vida o muerte.

—¿No vas? —preguntó Akane deteniéndose al notar que su esposo no la seguía.

Ranma frunció el ceño. —No debiste decir algo así de nuestra princesa… es muy pequeña para esas cosas —se quejó mirándola seriamente.

—Fuiste tú quien mencionó lo de la sangre ardiente de los Saotome, no yo —comentó sonriéndole con picardía.

—Pero era para molestar un poco a nuestro hijo —refunfuñó infantilmente—. Nuestra princesa no puede siquiera imaginar esas cosas…

Akane se devolvió sobre sus pasos, se detuvo al llegar frente a él —Baka, deja de pensar eso —habló dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Estoy segura que Ranko no piensa en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió convenciéndose. Sabía que su niña no caería con ese tipo de cosas, eso solamente tenía que suceder con los hombres de su familia.

La mujer se inclinó levemente para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposo. —Claro que sí —afirmó una vez que separaron sus labios—. ¿Me acompañas a ver quien gana en el duelo entre Kagome-chan y Ryoko? —preguntó riendo abiertamente.

—Seguro… —afirmó tomando su barbilla para besar una vez más sus labios cortamente para luego tomar la mano de su esposa y dirigirse a la multitud.

Por sobre su hombro, Hanako miró a todas las chicas que estaban tras ella esperando que lanzara el ramo. Sus amigas se veían notablemente intimidadas por el aura de batalla de Ryoko y las miradas asesinas que Kagome le lanzaba a la muchacha.

Al mirar nuevamente hacia el frente, notó la expresión ceñuda de su esposo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Creo que Ranko no debería estar ahí, es muy pequeña para pensar en bodas —susurró por lo bajo bastante irritado.

Hanako volteó los ojos —¿No crees que exageras? Además hace dos años tú atrapaste el ramo de mi hermana ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

—Ha… hai, pero ella es una mujer… —se excusó tontamente—. Y Shinichi es mayor que ella, tal vez por eso quiera casarse pronto —intentó argumentar.

Dedicándole una tierna sonrisa acortó la distancia que los separaba. —Ella ya no es una niña, Kei —susurró rodeando con uno de sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. Sabes que tu hermana no quiere casarse pronto y Shinichi la esperará hasta que ella lo desee... no tienes que portarte como un hermano celoso toda la vida —añadió rozando despacio sus labios con los de su esposo.

—Es parte de mi tarea hasta que sea mayor… —murmuró débilmente seducido por sus cálidos y dulces labios—. Arroja el ramo, así faltará menos para secuestrarte… —murmuró por lo bajo continuando con leves roces.

—¿Van a arrojar el ramo? ¿o van a seguir con eso toda la noche? ¡Ya tendrán tiempo después! —se quejó Ryoko en primera fila esperando el bouquet.

Hanako separó levemente su rostro del de Keishii. —¡Tranquilas, ya voy! —exclamó mirando divertida a la ansiosa muchacha. Volviendo a mirar a su esposo, susurró: —Deja de tentarme, Kei...

—Sólo por esta vez… después no dejaré de hacerlo —sonrió el muchacho retrocediendo algunos pasos para no importunar.

Desde el otro lado Kagome vio el ramo caer en dirección a Ryoko. Bastante molesta intentó interferir pero fue muy tarde, como fiera agazapada la jovencita saltó para atrapar el bouquet como si se tratara de su presa. Bastante desilusionada suspiró resignada. De todas formas, aunque le costara admitirlo sus hijos ya eran grandes, algún día tendrían que casarse.

—¡Lo logré! Mamo-chan… ¡nos casaremos muy pronto! —exclamó animadísima Ryoko lanzándose efusivamente a los brazos de su novio.

Mamoru estrechó entre sus brazos a la jovencita. —No necesitabas de esa cosa, hace mucho que sabes que vamos a casarnos —afirmó decidido, dedicándole una intensa mirada.

Ranma sonrió radiante, su pequeña no había atrapado el ramo. —Felicitaciones, Ryoko, Mamoru… espero su boda pronto —espetó palmeando la espalda del muchacho.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches le lanzó una mirada asesina al hombre de la trenza. —Ranma-kun, creo que es muy pronto para eso… ni siquiera se comprometieron —espetó intentando atrasar aquella terrible fecha.

—Nosotros no necesitamos de esas cosas, oka-chan —comentó Mamoru mirando embelesado a Ryoko—. Hace mucho tiempo decidimos casarnos... y lo haremos dentro de un par de meses.

—¿En solo dos meses? —preguntó bastante traumatizada Kagome.

—Hai, prometo que cuidaré muy bien de Mamo-chan —sonrió alegremente la jovencita colgándose del cuello del muchacho que se limitaba a observarla totalmente embobado.

—¡Keh! Ya era hora ¿na, Kagome? —sonrió Inuyasha palmeando la espalda de su hijo. Al no obtener una respuesta volteó levemente el rostro; una sonrisa nerviosa se adueñó de sus labios al notar que su esposa parecía estar en otro mundo producto del shock.

—¿Nuestro hijo se casará en solo dos meses? —preguntó repentinamente a su esposo tomándolo intempestivamente de su chaqueta mientras comenzaban a brotar algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Etto... hai...—pronunció llevando uno de sus manos hacia el cuello de su camisa para aflojarlo un poco, de un momento a otro se sintió considerablemente sofocado. Con su otra mano rodeó la cintura de Kagome acercándola con suavidad a su cuerpo—. Oe... no exageres, ya están prácticamente casados desde hace varios años...

La mujer frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su esposo. Más que consolarla había terminado con su buen humor, aunque tenerlo así de cerca no era tan malo. —Inuyasha… ¿crees que Shinichi quiera casarse pronto? —preguntó acariciando su torso, ahora sólo le quedaba él.

Inuyasha miró de reojo hacia donde se encontraban Shinichi y Ranko. —Algún día también se irá, pero yo siempre estaré a tu lado —afirmó ciñendo posesivamente su cintura y dedicándole una intensa mirada que reafirmaba cada una de sus palabras.

La mujer sonrió conforme, sabía que su esposo estaría a su lado por siempre. Abrazándolo efusivamente colocó su rostro en el musculoso pecho de su esposo, realmente él sabía como confortarla.

—Para eso falta mucho todavía, no te preocupes Kagome —espetó Ranma con el ceño fruncido—. Mi hija es muy niña todavía para pensar en esos asuntos…

—Hasta hace poco yo pensaba lo mismo de Hana-chan —comentó el hanyou dedicando una burlesca sonrisa al hombre de la trenza—. Realmente crecen muy rápido —añadió en un murmullo mientras miraba a su pequeñita que en ese instante abrazaba efusivamente a su esposo.

El hombre de la trenza apretó sus puños bastante molesto. —¡Kus… kuso! No digas estupideces… —murmuró traumatizado pensando en su princesita vestida de novia lista para caer en las garras del pelinegro de ojos dorados.

Akane tomó suavemente la mano de su esposo. —Ella ya te ha dicho varias veces que no piensa casarse aún, no pienses tonterías, Ranma —afirmó sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Lo sé… solo ese baka que pone ideas en mi cabeza… —refunfuñó tomando la cintura de su esposa para acercarla más hacia él.

—Oe... yo no puse ideas en tu cabeza —farfulló el hanyou fulminando con la mirada a Ranma—. Sólo comenté lo que pasó con mi hija.

Tatewaki II interrumpió la conversación apareciendo de la nada en medio de Inuyasha y Ranma con un micrófono. —Creo que ya llegó la hora de las ligas… ¡Yo me ofrezco como voluntario para quitarle las dos! —sonrió abiertamente.

Apareciendo de repente Keishii al escuchar la estupidez que su primo había pronunciado se encargó de cerrar su boca con un puñetazo en medio de su cabeza dejándolo nockeado.—¡Baka! El único que puede hacer eso es su esposo… es decir, yo —sonrió radiante mirando con deseo a su esposa.

La mirada de Keishii provocó que un delicioso ardor despertara en el interior de su cuerpo. Sabia que aquello se convertiría en un leve preludio de un juego de seducción que ambos esperaban concretar muy pronto.

El rubor en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso al verlo acercarse con una mirada que le recordaba a la de una fiera a punto de iniciar la cacería de su inocente presa.

Colocándose a un lado de la muchacha observó la torneada pierna de su esposa que había colocado sobre una silla para mayor comodidad. —Voy a disfrutar mucho de esto… —susurró ronco por lo bajo clavando su mirada en los ojos de su esposa.

—Deja de ser hentai y hazlo de una vez, baka —rió divertido Shinichi al escuchar el débil susurro del muchacho de la coleta.

—¡Kuso! Deja de escuchar cosas que no te incumben —se quejó Keishii lanzándole una mirada asesina a su cuñado.

—Kei... —pronunció la chica con el rostro enrojecido y la voz temblorosa—, no... no trates de tentarme...

Sonriendo nuevamente, Keishii retomó su labor. Sus manos subieron un poco más el vestido, lo suficientemente para vislumbrar la liga, totalmente ávido acarició sus piernas aprovechando el momento y olvidando por completo que había gente a su alrededor. Poco a poco bajó la liga disfrutando cada centímetro de su cálida y suave piel. Sería delicioso recorrerla de otra forma, ya se encargaría de hacerlo en la noche de bodas. Mil ideas inundaron su poco inocente mente.

—Shimatta… es difícil contenerse, onna… —murmuró ronco en un suspiro.

—Lo sé... —afirmó mirándolo seductoramente—, te vuelvo loco fácilmente —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

—Muy fácilmente —enfatizó Keishii terminando de quitar la liga para luego colocar un pequeño beso en su pantorrilla—. Listo… ahora la de la pierna izquierda —sonrió abiertamente haciendo girar con uno de sus dedos la liga.

—¿No te basta con una? —preguntó apoyando suavemente su pierna izquierda sobre el muslo del muchacho—. ¿O es que quieres seguir tentándome? —sonrió seductoramente.

—Lo quiero hacer… ¿no te gusta? —sonrió seductoramente mientras recorría con sus dedos la piel de sus muslos hasta llegar a su objetivo. —Creo que será más divertido quitar esta de otra forma… —murmuró acercando sus labios a la liga rozando su piel por unos segundos luego de tomarla con los dientes.

El ardor en su interior se convirtió en una intensa hoguera cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Keishii rozar su piel. La ardiente mirada que él le dedicaba, unida a sus acalorados pensamientos, comenzaban a hacerla desear que su esposo la secuestrase de una vez por todas. —Sabes que me gusta...pero nos están mirando —espetó bastante sonrojada al notar las picaras risitas provenientes de los invitados.

El muchacho desvió su mirada hacia un costado para luego volver a mirar a su esposa. —Kuso… está bien, terminaré ahora mismo, pero me quedaré con esta para hacerlo una vez más en la luna de miel… —sonrió abiertamente para luego descender lentamente rozando sus húmedos labios sobre la piel de la jovencita. Finalmente terminó con su trabajo, sonriendo triunfal tomó la liga jugando con ella con el otro dedo.

Ella bajó suavemente la pierna, cuando él se puso de pie se acercó para susurrarle suavemente al oído: —¿Me lo prometes?

—Si es necesario lo hago —sonrió besando la mejilla de la joven—. Nunca vas a olvidar esta noche, koishii…

Mamoru bufó impaciente. —Kuso... ¿por qué demonios tarda tanto? —masculló observando de reojo como su hermana besaba por milésima vez a su esposo—. ¡Keh! De todos modos es un hecho que voy a ganarla —pronunció sonriendo de medio lado, mirando divertido al primo de Keishii. Ese mocoso nunca sería rival para él.

—¿Ganarla? ¡Je! Tú novia ya atrapó el ramo, ahora es mi turno… —sonrió Shinichi tronando sus puños—. No vas a conseguirla, yo seré el que la atrape —espetó totalmente seguro de sí mismo.

Mamoru volteó el rostro para mirar con una ceja levemente arqueada a su hermano. —¿Tú? ¡Ja! ¿Para qué demonios la quieres si sabes bien que a tu novia no la dejaran casarse tan joven?

Shinichi caminó decidido hacia su gemelo. —¿Y tú para qué rayos la quieres? Si dijeron que se casarían en dos meses… no es necesario que la consigas…

Tatewaki II se acercó al par de hermanos colocándose en medio. Fijando su vista en la muchacha de cabellos azabaches aclaró su voz. —Ninguno de los dos merece aquel objeto precioso que estuvo en contacto con la piel de mi primer amor… solo yo, en recuerdo a todo lo que soñamos juntos y que Saotome se encargó de destruir, vil criatura del mal… —espetó con dramatismo dejando caer algunas lágrimas—. La llama de mi pasión siempre seguirá encendida por mi bella flor… —sonrió abiertamente mientras una aura de batalla se formaba a su alrededor.

Los labios de Hanako se curvaron en una mueca de total desagrado. Ignorando completamente la expresión furiosa de su esposo, avanzó hasta ponerse frente a él. —Kuso...¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?! ¡Nunca soñamos juntos ni nada parecido! ¡Ni siquiera aparecías en mis pesadillas, idiota! —exclamó conteniendo sus deseos de romperle la nariz de puñetazo ya que no quería arruinar su precioso vestido—. ¡Si dejan que él se quede con mi liga voy a convertirme en su peor pesadilla por el resto de sus vidas! —espetó mirando amenazante a sus hermanos.

—Y si la logra atrapar perderé cualquier sentido de la justicia y acabaré con este idiota… para luego seguir con ustedes por incompetentes —agregó Keishii totalmente poseído por los celos.

—Mierda... a eso se le llama motivación —murmuró por lo bajo Mamoru rodando los ojos—. ¡Tranquila hermanita, yo voy a atraparla!

Keishii reflexionó calculadoramente. Si arrojaba la liga a los gemelos habría ventaja de ellos con respecto al resto del resto del ardiente público masculino. Pero Shinichi no podía atraparla o querría tener derechos con su hermana que no le serían concedidos hasta dentro de varios años. _"Es mejor que la lance a Mamoru…"_ pensó sonriendo abiertamente mientras jugaba con la pequeña liga.

Luego de varios segundos, inesperadamente arrojó el objeto en dirección al gemelo de cabellos plateados concediéndole una mayor ventaja.

Los labios de Mamoru se curvaron en una triunfante sonrisa, realmente no necesitaba de aquella ventaja que le había concedido su cuñado. Tenía la certeza que lograría atraparla y se disponía a hacerlo cuando desvió el rostro para observar a su novia, para su desgracia justo en ese momento la muchacha acomodaba su vestido dejando a la vista por algunos segundos un pronunciado escote... y eso fue todo lo que necesito para olvidarse por completo de la competencia. —Ryo-chan... —balbuceó completamente idiotizado.

Shinichi sonrió abiertamente aprovechando la distracción de su hermano para atrapar en el aire la liga. —Es mía —pronunció alegremente para luego dirigir una intensa mirada a su novia que inmediatamente se ruborizó.

Keishii, totalmente shockeado miró incrédulo la escena. El idiota de Mamoru había perdido por pervertido y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera estaba al tanto de eso, en ese momento estaba reunido con su novia perdido en otro mundo. _"¡BAKA! Debí lanzarla a cualquiera del público menos a ese hentai…" _gruñó mentalmente.

Una sonriente Hanako se acercó a Keishii. —¡Qué alegría! Hubiese sido horrible si el idiota de tu primo se quedara con algo mío —espetó sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle la espina al imaginar lo que hubiese hecho Tatewaki con su liga si esta caía en sus manos.

—¡Pero la atrapó Shinichi! Ahora la mocosa va a querer tomarlo como excusa para casarse lo antes posible —se quejó infantilmente el joven de ojos azules.

Hanako observó hacia donde estaba su cuñada, la muchacha miraba bastante sonrosada a Shinichi que aún no conseguía llegar a su lado. —No exageres —sonrió depositando con disimulo una pequeña palmada en el trasero de su esposo—, no creo que se casen mañana —espetó sacándole la lengua traviesamente.

Keishii olvidó en el acto lo sucedido algunos minutos atrás mirando sugerentemente a su esposa. —Hana… ahora me toca decirte a ti que no me tientes… —murmuró ronco conteniéndose por no hacer lo mismo.

En ese segundo apareció Ranma para poner en la tierra nuevamente al muchacho. —¡Baka! ¿cómo pudiste dejar que Shinichi atrapara la liga? ¡Kuso! Habiendo tantos muchachos desesperados por atraparla y tú le diste ventaja —gruñó totalmente enceguecido.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa, oyaji! ¡Le lancé la liga a Mamoru! Pero el baka es un pervertido y se distrajo mirando a Ryoko —respondió irritado—. No quería lanzársela a Shinichi, no soy estúpido… —murmuró bastante ofendido.

—Lo terco, supongo que también forma parte del encanto seductor de la familia...—murmuró Hanako volteando los ojos—. ¿Kei... no quieres cortar el pastel? —preguntó llamando la atención del muchacho.

El ojiazul asintió entusiasmado. Al parecer su esposa quería irse lo más pronto posible igual que él. —Creo que es hora, hace tiempo terminaron de cenar… —sonrió radiante.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi alcanzó a llegar a su novia. —La conseguí —sonrió mirándola expectante.

—Hai —respondió sonriéndole tímidamente—, eso significa que pronto nos casaremos, anata...muy pronto... —afirmó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Genial… —sonrió emocionado el pelinegro besando las manos de la muchacha. —Va ser el día más feliz de mi vida… —murmuró por lo bajo acariciando delicadamente la mejilla de la jovencita.

Ranko rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio —También el mio —susurró poniéndose en puntillas para depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Te amo —susurró separando levemente su boca de la del chico.

—Yo también, pequeña… mucho —sonrió estrechando entre sus brazos la frágil figura de la jovencita.

Desde lejos Ranma miró bastante traumado la escena. —Nuestra pequeñita creció demasiado rápido… —se lamentó nostálgico.

Akane entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo. —Ya es toda una señorita y creo que sabe muy bien lo que hace... no deberías preocuparte —sonrió besando dulcemente una de las mejillas de su esposo.

—Ha… hai… supongo que sí… —sonrió besando la mano de su esposa. De todas formas estaba seguro que tendría mucho tiempo para prepararse para aquel día.

------------

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

En cuanto al capítulo, Hana y Kei no se contuvieron y se dieron una escapadita al baño… je, que cosas… esos muchachos xP tienen mucha energía, ne? Lo más gracioso fue la interrupción xPP y también el aspecto que tenían cuando regresaron… que descuidados xp

Ryoko atrapó el ramo, por lo tanto habrá boda de Mamo-chan en dos meses… wha, pobrecita Kagome, tendrá que asimilar la idea en sesenta días xp al menos le queda su otro bebecito xp

Y Shinichi atrapó la liga… xD pobre Mamo-chan que estaba tan entusiasmado… también Tacchi II xPP, menos mal que la novia es tan loca como él y no entiende de su infidelidad xp

Les repito, por si no leyeron la nota del inicio, el miércoles próximo será el final : -)

Déjennos sus comentarios para saber si les gustó ; )

Besos,

Sakura

------------

Palabras en japonés

Oe: hey, oye

Ne: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa, por ejemplo: ¿no, ¿cierto? . Las chicas usan la partícula ne y los chicos el na.

Kuso: Mierda

Onna: Mujer

Baka: Idiota

Etto: Eh, Uhm

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal

Chikuso: Mierda

Ofukuro: Mamá

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Iie: No

Hai: Sí

Anata: significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres llaman a sus esposos.

Koishii: amor, mi amor

Hentai: Pervertido.


	23. Epílogo, décimo tercera parte

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, salvo toda su descendencia que ha nacido de nuestra imaginación.

_**Conquistando a la flor**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por leernos hasta aquí… fueron varios meses de publicación y esta historia en su globalidad incluyendo Ai wa yasei da! ya tiene más de un año y medio… como pasa el tiempo… v.v… en fin… esperemos que disfruten el último episodio de esta secuela ;)… los dejamos con la lectura!

_**Epílogo, última parte**_

El pastel de bodas había sido el obsequio de Kagome para el joven matrimonio. Tenía tres pisos y era completamente de chocolate cubierto por un fondant de color blanco decorado con cientos de flores de sakura y finalmente dos novios besándose en la cima de éste.

Keishii sonrió embobado detrás de su esposa totalmente pegado a ella sosteniendo su mano para ayudarle a cortar la primera rebanada del pastel.

—¿Pretendes tentarme hasta que salgamos de aquí? —preguntó Hanako disfrutando considerablemente de su cercanía. Una de las manos de su esposo ceñía posesivamente su cintura como si quisiera retenerla de ese modo por mucho rato.

—Claro que sí, es divertido —respondió ciñendo aun más la cintura de su esposa para luego besar disimuladamente su cuello.

—Mmm... se supone que debemos cortar el pastel...si sigues haciendo eso no terminaremos nunca...—susurró estremeciéndose al contacto de sus calidos labios sobre su piel.

—Sigue, yo solo estoy alentándote… —sonrió separándose unos centímetros de su cuello—. Falta ya muy poco para irnos…

Ella volteó levemente el rostro para dirigirle una coqueta mirada. —No me estás alentando... me coqueteas descaradamente y además me haces imaginar todas las cosas pervertidas que te haré apenas me saques de aquí... —susurró casi en un ronroneo.

—Piensa que en breve estaremos muy lejos de aquí… completamente a solas —siguió mientras la muchacha terminaba de cortar la primera rebanada.

—Por todo un mes —pronunció la muchacha inclinándose levemente para alcanzar otro plato—, en una cabaña solos tú y yo...en una solitaria playa...

El muchacho se limitó a sonreír totalmente embobado imaginando cómo sería pasar aquel tiempo completamente a solas sin ningún tipo de interrupción con su esposa. Hacía más de dos semanas que no sucedía nada entre ellos, su entrenamiento había sido el más fuerte de su vida, se acostaba totalmente agotado para no pensar en ese asunto y dormirse pronto.

—Creo que es mejor ayudarlos, Hana-chan, estás asesinando el pastel de bodas… —rió divertida Kagome acercándose a la pareja.

El rostro de Hanako se sonrojó considerablemente al notar lo desigual que estaba cortando las porciones. —Etto... hai... arigato —sonrió moviéndose un poco para dejarle el lugar a Kagome, de reojo miró a su sonrojado esposo. Estaba segura que sus pensamientos iban en la misma dirección que los suyos, aquel mes que estarían a solas sería muy agitado. De algún modo tenían que compensar aquellas dos semanas en que no habían tenido oportunidad para estar a solas.

—Vine a ayudar a mi futura suegra… —sonrió alegremente Ryoko acercándose a la mujer de cabellos azabaches.

Kagome utilizó su mejor sonrisa de artista asintiendo. —Sí, querida, tú corta de aquel lado y yo de éste… —indicó sin cambiar de expresión.

—Vaya... nunca pensé verlas trabajando juntas —comentó Hanako sonriendo divertida.

—Creo que tía Kagome lo está haciendo para no arruinar la boda—sonrió divertido Keishii—. O tal vez porque si no puedes vencer al enemigo, únete a él…

—¿Qué dijiste Keishii? —preguntó Kagome lanzándole una amenazante mirada al pobre muchacho.

—Solo le estaba comentando a Hana que ese vestido te sienta muy bien, tía —sonrió intentando disimular el pánico.

Hanako se colocó delante de su esposo, inmediatamente él rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. —Kei tiene razón, te ves muy bonita mamá —comentó sonriente, luego mirando curiosa a Ryoko, preguntó: —¿Por qué estás tan contenta, Ryo-chan?

La jovencita sonrió abiertamente tomando de las manos a la recién casada. —Mamo-chan dijo que en dos meses nos casaremos —comentó

—¿En serio? —preguntó bastante sorprendida. Sabía que algún día Mamoru se casaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto—. ¡Felicidades! —sonrió abrazando a su futura cuñada, tratando de ignorar como su madre prácticamente asesinaba el pastel de bodas.

—¿Y en tan poco tiempo harán todos los preparativos? —preguntó Keishii. Realmente el poder de convencimiento del muchacho de cabellos plateados era lo máximo, él a duras penas había conseguido bajar la oferta de la joven hasta los ocho meses.

—No es necesario tanto preparativo, con una boda sencilla estaré feliz… siempre que esté al lado de Mamoru —sonrió radiante la jovencita de ojos verdes.

—Pero uno se casa sólo una vez en la vida, deberías tomarte un tiempo para prepararlo todo —comentó Hanako tomando una de las manos de su esposo—. Por eso preferí esperar algunos meses ¿no fueron tantos, no mi amor? —preguntó mirando a Keishii.

—Casi nada… pasaron volando… —sonrió irónicamente el muchacho de ojos azules—. Aunque siempre pensé que con tres meses el tiempo sobraba —se quejó infantilmente.

Hanako observó con una fingida sonrisa como Ryoko se acercaba a su madre para seguir ayudándola a cortar el pastel. —¿Te estás quejando? —preguntó soltando la mano de su esposo.

—¿Te enojaste con eso koishii? —preguntó sonriendo divertido—. Sabes que esperé con ansiedad todos estos meses… —sonrió tomando nuevamente su mano.

—Tal vez estoy un poco enfadada...—respondió mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la divertida mirada de su esposo.

—¿En serio? Sabes que solo bromeaba… siempre lo hago, koishii… —espetó meloso intentando convencer a la muchacha.

—No creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácil —respondió fingiendo estar ofendida—, tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para que pueda olvidarlo...—añadió mordiendo sus labios para contener la risa.

—¡Kuso, onna! Pensé que te habías ofendido —se quejó el muchacho de la coleta frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué cosas tengo que hacer para que lo olvides? —sonrió repentinamente.

—¿Te das cuenta que puedo pedirte que seas mi esclavo por un mes y no podrías negarte? —preguntó Hanako recorriendo con la mirada descaradamente a su esposo.

—Kuso… eso depende de lo que pidas, mi amor —sonrió libidinosamente mirándola con intensidad a sus ojos.

—Lo dejo a tu imaginación, mi amor —sonrió traviesamente guiñándole un ojo. Sin esperar una respuesta, volteó para avanzar nuevamente hacia las mesas.

El muchacho sonrió embobado tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la muchachita, totalmente hipnotizado la siguió.

Minutos después todos estaban en la mesa con su rebanada de pastel, curiosos comenzaron a quitar la cintita para saber que figura se escondía dentro del dulce. Toda la mesa estaba en absoluto silencio.

La mujer de cabellos azabaches miró incrédula la pequeña figura que le había tocado. —Inu… Inuyasha… —murmuró pálida tocando el hombro de su esposo para señalarle el objeto.

El hanyou miró de reojo el objeto que su mujer le mostraba. —¿Un mocoso? —preguntó sin entender por qué Kagome parecía tan asustada con aquella figura de metal. Curioso tomó la cinta de su pastel para extraer la figurita que le había tocado—. ¡Keh! Yo también tengo uno...¿para qué demonios sirven?

Kagome casi cayó de la silla al ver lo que le había tocado a su esposo. —¡Es un bebé! Eso significa… que quizás tendremos otro cachorro más… —explicó notablemente pálida.

En menos de un segundo el rostro de Inuyasha adquirió la misma tonalidad que el de su mujer. —¿¡Nani!? E... eso no... no puede ser...—balbuceó en completo estado de shock, pensando que aquello sólo podía ser una maldición ahora que estaban a punto de liberarse de casi todos sus mocosos. No, definitivamente aquello no pasaría y si era necesario se iría en un viaje de entrenamiento para mantenerse alejado de la tentación aquellos días en que ésta se hacia más irresistible.

—¡Otro hermanito! —sonrió abiertamente Izayoi probando su pastel—. Y será más pequeño que su sobrino… —rió divertida acariciando su vientre.

—Creo que a oyaji no le agradó mucho la idea… ¿quieres estar a solas con oka-chan, na? —comentó carcajeando totalmente indiscreto.

—Mira la cara de oka-chan —sonrió de medio lado Mamoru—, creo que a ella tampoco le agrada la idea, seria divertido ¿na? Aunque no creo que oyaji sobreviva a otro bebé —rió mirando bastante divertido a sus padres que en ese instante parecían estar en una competencia para ver quien se había traumado más con la idea de tener otro hijo.

—Yo no quiero más hermanos —protestó infantilmente Hanako, mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido a sus padres—, no quiero que me quiten mi lugar...

—Nadie te quitará tu lugar, hermanita —sonrió Izayoi besando sonoramente la mejilla de su hermana menor—. De todas formas estoy de acuerdo con Mamo-chan, dudo que nuestros padres tengan otro bebé.

Mientras tanto, Ranma observaba curioso la cintita pendulándola con sus dedos. La figurilla era de una niña y un niño tomados de la mano. —Qué curioso… ¿Qué significará eso? —preguntó mirando a su esposa.

—Mira esto —habló Akane mostrándole a su esposo la figura que le había tocado a ella. Se trataba de una pareja besándose—. ¿Crees que signifique que ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros? —preguntó lanzando una coqueta mirada a su esposo.

—Yo creo que sí… ahora que Keishii se va de luna de miel por un mes completo… —sonrió abiertamente tomando de la mano a su esposa totalmente embobado.

—¿Y que hay de mi? —se quejó la muchachita de cabellos azulados—. Aún no pienso irme de la casa ¿sabían? —preguntó mirando algo ofendida a sus padres.

—Yo no tendría problema en alojarte en casa de ba-chan —sonrió abiertamente Shinichi pretendiendo crear una serie de venitas en la frente de su suegro.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Mi princesa se quedará muchos años más en casa! —bufó Ranma volviendo a la realidad.

—Tal vez considere tu oferta, anata —comentó la muchacha mirando traviesamente a Shinichi mientras jugueteaba con la pequeña cinta—. Papi, mira lo que me salió en el pastel —comentó mostrándole a su padre el par de pequeños anillos que le habían salido.

—Kus… kuso… ¿Quién fue el gracioso? ¡Estoy seguro que estaba preparado! —espetó totalmente irritado. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó pensando en lo primero que había dicho la jovencita—. ¿De qué hablas, princesa? ¿vas a abandonar a tu padre? —preguntó dramáticamente.

—Tú y mamá fueron los que comenzaron a hablar como si yo fuese a irme de la casa —protestó mirando algo ofendida a su padre.

—No dije nada de eso, solo que sería bueno estar a solas con tu madre… pero eso no significa que tú no estés en casa —intentó justificarse el hombre de la trenza bastante nervioso.

Akane miró de reojo a la muchacha por algunos segundos, luego continuó completamente relajada probando su pastel. Sabía que su hija a veces podía ser bastante dramática y obstinada.

—No, no lo dijiste —respondió la muchacha mirando hacia otro lado, aún sintiéndose algo ofendida—, pero estoy segura que estarán tan ocupados que se olvidarán de mi existencia.

—¡Nunca me olvidaría de mi princesita! No digas eso de tu padre… —espetó Ranma exageradamente.

Shinichi prefirió no entrometerse, conocía a la perfección a Ranko en esa faceta, afortunadamente sabía como lidiar en esos casos.

—Eso no es verdad —afirmó mirando inquisidoramente a su padre—, cuando tenía diez años te olvidaste que irías a correr con nosotros, estuvimos más de una hora esperando por ustedes...

—¡Yo también lo recuerdo! Queríamos ir a Tanabata luego de correr y se tardaron más de una hora para prepararse —agregó Keishii.

—No… no sé de que est… están hablando… —balbuceó Ranma totalmente sonrojado, recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado aquel día.

El rostro de Akane adquirió un tono similar al de su esposo, aún recordaba perfectamente ciertos momentos de aquella vez. —Es...eso no...¡no tiene nada que ver! —afirmó bastante nerviosa—. Y ya deja de exagerar las cosas, hija —espetó mirando con seriedad a la muchacha de ojos azules.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¿por qué se sonrojaron? —sonrió divertido Keishii comenzando a entender el motivo del retraso de sus padres aquel día.

Mirándolo amenazante el hombre de la trenza le advirtió con un gesto disimulado que si seguía hablando le iría muy mal. —Está delicioso el pastel, ¿no crees koishii? —sonrió convidándole una cucharita a su esposa para cambiar de tema.

Hanako miró con curiosidad a su esposo, nunca lo había visto ponerse tan nervioso por una de las miradas de su padre, pero estaba convencida que se merecía esa mirada por entrometerse en donde no lo llamaban. —Creo que esta es la primera vez que te visto tan nervioso por una de las miradas de tu padre... pero te la merecías.

—Sólo intentaba alegrar un poco la situación… —se excusó Keishii retirando la pequeña cintita de su pastel. La figurilla de una cama brilló a la luz de una pequeña farola que iluminaba la mesa, bastante sonrojado Keishii bajó la cabeza intentando esconder el objeto.

—¿Qué te salió? —preguntó Hanako mirando con una media sonrisa a su esposo—. ¿Por qué lo escondes? —insistió al notar que el muchacho escondía el pequeño objeto en su mano.

—Es… es esto… —murmuró por lo bajo ruborizado abriendo la mano de a poco para mostrar la figurita de la cama.

—Vaya... —murmuró dedicándole una seductora sonrisa—. ¿Crees que sea un presagio? —preguntó acercando su silla un poco más a la de él—. Yo lo creo... —susurró en su oído, disfrutando al notar que el rubor en las mejillas de su esposo se hacía más intenso.

—Será muy divertido pasar muchas horas allí contigo… —murmuró taciturno en el oído de la joven para conseguir el mismo efecto—. ¿A ti que te tocó?

Las palabras de Keishii fueron un delicioso incentivo para continuar con el juego de seducción. —Pero te advierto que me gustaría jugar en muchos lugares... no solo en la cama... —susurró dejando que su calido aliento acariciara la oreja de su esposo—...se me ocurren muchas cosas para todo este mes...

—También tengo muchas ideas que solo conocerás cuando viajemos, koishii… —murmuró sensualmente besando con disimulo el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa—. ¿Escuchaste mi pregunta? —sonrió divertido.

Ella alejó levemente su rostro del muchacho para mirarlo bastante ruborizada. —¿Qué pregunta? No te escuché...es tu culpa me haces pensar en otras cosas...

—¿Yo? —fingió demencia sonriendo abiertamente para luego depositar un inocente beso en la mejilla de la jovencita—. Mi amor, te preguntaba qué figura te tocó… —repitió fingiéndose el ingenuo.

—Sabes bien lo que hiciste, Kei-baka —sonrió mirándolo traviesamente—. ¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó tomando la pequeña cinta para luego tirar de ella—. ¿Una flor? —preguntó mirando curiosa el pequeño objeto.

—Sí… pero no tan bonita como otras flores… —guiñó un ojo mirándola intensamente.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita? —preguntó clavando una coqueta mirada en los ojos azules de su esposo.

—¿La flor que me vuelve loco día a día y que deseo tener a mi lado por siempre? —susurró por lo bajo mirándola fijamente a sus ojos chocolate.

—Siempre ha estado a tu lado y lo hará por el resto de su vida —sonrió subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar con dulzura el rostro de Keishii—. Siempre ha sido tuya...

—Estoy seguro de eso… siempre tendré aquella flor deliciosa solo para mí —susurró tomando la mano de la muchacha para besarla lánguidamente.

—Oigan… ¿van a estar así todo el tiempo? ¿Ni siquiera les basta su luna de miel? —rió mordaz Ranma.

—Es que aún no tienen la luna de miel, supongo que es normal que estén tan...melosos —comentó Mamoru mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a la sonrojada pareja—. Pensé que el que decía cosas así de cursis era otro, Kei-baka...

Shinichi sonrió abiertamente. —¿Todavía sigues enfadado porque te gané la liga? —preguntó provocadoramente.

—No estoy enfadado, no me interesaba esa tonta liga —mintió descaradamente frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Entonces por qué te ves tan molesto? —rió el pelinegro disfrutando aún de su victoria.

—Es tu imaginación. ¡Kuso, no estoy molesto! —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Mamo-chan, deja de pelear con Shinichi-kun… ya quedamos que en dos meses nos casaremos… además… —sonrió traviesamente colocando una de sus manos en el torso de su novio—. Mira lo que me tocó —espetó alegremente mostrando la cintita para todos.

Al ver la figurilla de un bebé Kagome dejó el shock anterior para levantarse repentinamente de la mesa y ver más de cerca lo que no creía que estaba viendo. —¿UN BEBÉ? —exclamó totalmente escandalizada.

La palabra bebé se repitió varias veces en su cabeza mientras escalofríos recorrían su espina. Agradeció al cielo por el sentido de orientación de su suegro que hizo que el resto de la familia de Ryoko no alcanzara a llegar a la boda; la reacción de Ryoga al enterarse de algo así no hubiese sido muy amable.

—¿Será que mi suegra tendrá otro nieto más? —sonrió vengativa Ryoko mirando desafiante a Kagome.

—¡Keh! ¡Entonces es eso! —comentó Inuyasha relajándose considerablemente—. Estos mocosos significan nietos, no hijos —añadió con una triunfal sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con la cinta de la cual colgaba el pequeño bebé que tanto trauma les había ocasionado a él y su esposa.

—No veo porque tengas que aliviarte, Mamo-chan ni siquiera sabe cuidarse solo —se quejó la mujer de cabellos azabaches lanzándole una mirada asesina a su futura nuera. Inmediatamente volvió a la silla acercándose a su compañero—. ¿Ella lo… lo está? —susurró por lo bajo mirándolo preocupada.

—No lo está —respondió el hanyou observando con diversión lo relajada que se veía su esposa luego de su confirmación.

—Sé cuidarme solo, Oka-chan —farfulló el muchacho lanzando una resentida mirada a su madre.

—Supongo que esos dos bebés que les tocaron fueron por mis gemelos… —sonrió Izayoi acariciando con delicadeza su vientre—. Tal vez el bebé de Ryoko sea en algún tiempo más —agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

—¡I..iie! Oe... ustedes esperaron un tiempo para tener bebés, nosotros también lo haremos —comentó bastante nervioso Mamoru.

Kagome sonrió relajada, al parecer su pequeño no tenía las mismas intenciones que aquella sanguijuela feroz.

Hanako carraspeó suavemente llamando la atención de los demás. —Etto... para que no se preocupen queremos avisarles que ya nos iremos... —habló ignorando las pícaras miradas que le estaban lanzando sus hermanos y cuñada—. Uhm, mañana viajaremos temprano y es mejor que vayamos a dormir...

—¡Es cierto! —agregó Keishii fingiendo un bostezo. —Ya me dio mucho sueño… es tarde… ¿na? —comentó mintiendo descaradamente para todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo… es mejor que vayan a dormir —sonrió disimuladamente Kagome intentando fingir que había creído la treta de la pareja.

—Keishii, aunque estén de luna de miel, promete que llamarán de vez en cuando para darnos noticias —espetó Akane mirando sonriente a la pareja que ya se ponía de pie.

—Sí, claro… lo prometemos —sonrió Keishii tomando de la mano a su esposa—. Lo haremos muy seguido… —agregó cínicamente.

Hanako le dedicó una media sonrisa a su esposo. —Yo misma me encargaré de que lo haga —afirmó volteando el rostro para mirar a su suegra. En ese instante su mirada se cruzado con la nostálgica expresión de su padre, soltando la mano de su esposo avanzó hacia él para abrazarlo efusivamente—. A ustedes también los llamaré, te voy a extrañar mucho papá.

Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo de la muchacha haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar sus emociones frente a los demás. Luego de algunos segundos prefirió ignorar las expresiones del resto de las personas de la mesa, que claramente le hacían notar que estaba fracasando miserablemente en su cometido. —Yo también —murmuró cerca del oído de su hija.

—También te extrañaré, oka-chan —sonrió Hanako abrazando ahora a su madre—, sé que te divertirás consolando a papi —añadió pícaramente.

—Te echaremos de menos, hija… pero ya sabes, tú disfrutas este mes… —sonrió abiertamente—. Me encargaré de hacer que Inuyasha olvide toda nostalgia —agregó susurrando pícaramente en el oído de la joven.

Bastante sonrojada por las palabras de su madre se acercó a su hermana. —Cuídate mucho, onee-chan —espetó besando suavemente una de las mejillas de la otra mujer—. Espero que ustedes esperen a que sus tíos vuelvan para nacer —agregó acariciando suavemente el abultado vientre de Izayoi.

—Y si no, estarán ansiosos esperando la llegada de sus tíos… —sonrió Izayoi abrazando por algunos segundos a su hermana menor—. Estoy segura que lo pasarás bien, no es necesario decírtelo… —agregó por lo bajo riendo rozagante.

La muchacha avanzó un par de pasos hasta ubicarse entre los asientos que ocupaban sus dos hermanos. —Realmente no creo que los extrañe a ustedes dos —afirmó sonriendo de medio lado.

—También te queremos hermanita… —sonrió Shinichi tomando uno de los brazos de su hermana para acercarla a sí y abrazarla efusivamente—. Solo recuerda… si Kei-baka hace algo mal no dudes en llamarnos para darle su merecido…

Mamoru se unió al abrazo, estrechando entre sus brazos a la muchacha. —Aunque a veces tengas un carácter de los mil demonios, te voy a extrañar mucho hermanita.

—¡Shimatta! Dejen de decir esas cosas —farfulló con la voz quebrada, sus hermanos estaban consiguiendo que se pusiera nostálgica y no quería acabar llorando—. También los voy a extrañar, par de entrometidos...

Por su parte Keishii se acercó a su madre para darle su abrazo de despedida. —En algún momento voy a llamar, lo prometo… —sonrió besando la mejilla de la mujer.

—Lo sé —respondió correspondiendo al abrazo del muchacho—, pero trata que no sea el día antes de volver —comentó divertida separándose suavemente de su hijo—. Cuídense mucho —añadió subiendo una mano para acariciar sus mejillas.

—Compórtate como todo un Saotome, muchacho… dale orgullo a nuestro apellido —sonrió Ranma palmeando la espalda del joven—. Si no llamas sabremos comprender el motivo —agregó guiñando un ojo.

—Seguro que sí, sabes muy bien que mantengo en alto nuestro honor —respondió Keishii sonriendo egocéntricamente—. Cuida mucho de ofukuro… nos veremos en un mes —agregó separándose de sus padres.

—¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu hermano favorito y más guapo, mocosa? —espetó Keishii con una media sonrisa observando a la jovencita.

Ranko se puso de pie para luego acercarse a su hermano y abrazarlo efusivamente. —Eres el único hermano que tengo, baka —comentó dejándose llevar por sus emociones—. Te voy a extrañar mucho... aunque me va a gustar tener más libertad —añadió riendo suavemente.

—Al menos me quedo con la seguridad de que oyaji sabrá vigilarte bien —refunfuñó el muchacho de la coleta separándose de su hermana poseído por los celos fraternales.

—No pongas esa cara —comentó la muchachita de ojos azules mirando con diversión el entrecejo fruncido de su hermano—. Te prometo que voy a portarme bien, no haré nada que tú no harías —sonrió traviesamente.

Keishii abrió los ojos como platos mirando incrédulo a su hermana menor. —¡Kuso! ¿con eso pretendes conformarme? —se quejó por lo bajo mirándola infantilmente—. ¡Sólo dime que te portaras bien! Con eso es suficiente —bufó.

Sonriente, la muchachita abrazó una vez más a su hermano. —Me voy a portar bien, baka, ¿vas a extrañar a tu preciosa hermana?

—Mucho, voy a echarte de menos mi pequeña mocosa —sonrió besando sonoramente su mejilla alejándose algunos pasos—. Y tú Shinichi procura hacer bien las cosas o cuando regrese sabrás de mí —espetó amenazante.

—Seguro, aprovecharé muy bien este mes como dices —rió burlón.

Antes que Keishii le lanzara un sermón a su hermano, Hanako tomó suavemente su mano. —Kei, ya quiero ir a dormir —pronunció susurrando en su oído.

Keishii cambió de expresión a una sonrisa muy motivada. Rápidamente bostezó exageradamente. —Es mejor que nos vayamos… muero de sueño —espetó fingiendo notablemente sobreactuado mientras tomaba de la cintura a su esposa.

Kagome tomó el brazo de su esposo sonriendo totalmente realizada. —Se ven lindos, ¿ne? Siempre supe que acabarían casados… desde que eran unos bebés —comentó mientras sus ojos chocolates brillaban entusiasmados.

—Desde los doce al mocoso siempre se le notó lo mucho que le gustaba nuestra princesa —pronunció Inuyasha mientras los veía desaparecer por la salida discretamente.

—¿Desde que eran unos bebés? —preguntó Akane mirando curiosa a su amiga.

—Sí, siempre lo supe… solo que no quise comentarlo —respondió la mujer de cabellos azabaches sonriendo abiertamente—. Algo me decía que se gustarían…

Inuyasha miró a su mujer con una ceja levemente arqueada. —¿Pensabas en la boda de nuestra hija cuando ella era una bebé?

—Hai… soy una sacerdotisa —guiñó el ojo pícaramente—. ¿Por qué? ¿estás enfadado? —preguntó mirándolo curiosa.

—Kuso ¿no es un poco exagerado hacer algo así? —farfulló el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado.

—No hagas eso con nuestros nietos —comentó divertida Akane tomándose del brazo de su esposo.

Ranma tomó por la cintura a su mujer. —¿Vamos a bailar? La música es muy buena —espetó seductor.

Akane clavó una coqueta mirada en los ojos de Ranma. —Si quieres toda la noche... —pronunció sonriendo coqueta.

—Genial… también lo quiero —guiñó un ojo depositando un leve beso en sus labios para luego guiarla hacia la pista de baile.

—¿No quieres bailar también, koibito? ¿o sigues enfadado? —espetó melosa Kagome acariciando el torso de su esposo.

—Creo que sigo enfadado —espetó el hanyou luchando contra sus deseos de arrastrar a Kagome hacia un lugar más privado.

—¿Estas seguro de eso? —sonrió la mujer haciendo uso de sus tácticas femeninas rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero pegándose a su torso—. ¿No me quieres más Inuyasha? —preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

—Yo no he dicho eso, onna —respondió mientras sus manos cobraban vida propia y recorrían lentamente la espalda de la mujer de cabellos azabaches—. Si sigues haciendo eso...—murmuró guturalmente al sentir como la mujer frotaba sus pechos contra su torso—, también necesitaré ir a dormir...

—No me negaré si quieres hacerlo después de esta pieza, anata… —susurró sensualmente acariciando sus labios—. ¿Vamos?

Inuyasha asintió dedicándole una seductora sonrisa, estaba seguro que lograría convencerla mucho antes.

-----------------------------------

Dos semanas después…

Luego de llamar a sus padres por primera vez para avisarles que la luna de miel iba de las mil maravillas ambos caminaron por la playa solitaria tomados de la mano. El lugar era maravilloso y realmente estaban pasándolo demasiado bien. Los atardeceres en la arena a solas, aquella cabaña alejada de todo. Parecía que estaban viviendo en el Paraíso…

Salvo por algunos detalles, como un berrinche que había tenido su esposa la semana pasada…

Flash Back

Una semana atrás, en alguna parte de la playa desierta…

—¡Kuso, Hana! Siempre vamos por el camino que tú escoges… déjame elegir una vez —se quejó el muchacho de la coleta cruzando los brazos.

Ella arqueó una ceja, dirigiéndole una pedante mirada. —Si vamos por el camino de la derecha llegaremos antes, eso dice el mapa —afirmó ignorando las quejas de su esposo.

El muchacho tomó el mapa frunciendo el ceño. —¿Dónde lo dice? ¡No dice nada! Y estoy seguro que mi camino es el mejor, confía en mi intuición —espetó obstinado.

Con el entrecejo completamente fruncido se acercó a Keishii. —¡Fíjate! —exclamó indicando con uno de sus dedos el pequeño camino que iba en dirección a la derecha—. Es obvio que es mucho más corto que el otro, Kei-baka ¿por qué demonios te cuesta tanto obedecerle a tu esposa? —preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Se ve corto, pero he oído que es muy escarpado y tiene muchos obstáculos… el otro es un poco más largo y se recorre más fácilmente —respondió mirándola convincente.

—¿Desde cuándo te afectan tanto un par de obstáculos? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado—. Deja eso y vamos por la derecha —insistió tercamente.

Con una media sonrisa Keishii se acercó a su esposa tomándola repentinamente de la cintura. —¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de opinión?

—Aceptar que tomemos ese camino —afirmó ignorando sus coqueteos—. ¿Por qué no quieres? ¿no confías en mi? —preguntó claramente ofendida.

—Yo confío, pero quiero que me hagas caso por una vez ¿tanto cuesta? —frunció el ceño separándose de la mujer.

—Hai, porque sé que tengo la razón —afirmó alzando el mentón, dirigiéndole una orgullosa mirada—, y que seas mi esposo no me obliga a obedecerte, Kei-baka...

—¿Entonces no vas a ir al camino que te digo? —preguntó bastante irritado retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—¿No irás conmigo? —respondió con otra pregunta, cruzándose de brazos ofendida por la actitud de Keishii.

—Por supuesto que no —negó rotundamente el muchacho con una media sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que llegaré antes, te espero allá —agregó mordazmente tomando su camino.

—¡No te necesito! ¡Puedo ir sola, baka! —exclamó furiosa, observando como su esposo se alejaba lentamente de ella—. ¡Voy a llegar antes que tú! —exclamó finalmente antes de emprender a toda velocidad su camino.

-------------------------------------

Luego de probar uno de los bocadillos que había llevado en la canasta Keishii se acomodó en la arena totalmente relajado, hacía media hora que había llegado y todavía Hanako no daba señales.

Bastante acalorado decidió darse una zambullida, seguramente en muy poco estaría llegando, aquel camino era demasiado tedioso, cubierto de rocas y árboles que en parte hacían más estrecho el sendero.

El agua estaba deliciosa, el día genial para disfrutarlo en la playa, una pequeña brisa marina inundó el lugar mientras el joven de la coleta nadaba a gusto algunos metros.

Después de refrescarse decidió tomar alguna bebida para acabar con su sed. Cuando hizo sonar la pequeña chapita de la lata para abrirla escuchó algunos pasos. Subió la vista viendo llegar a su esposa caminando con mucho desgano totalmente arrasada.

Al acercarse más pudo distinguir que su cabello estaba atado en una coleta bastante deshecha, estaba algo sucio con algunos mechones sueltos en los costados y unas cuantas hojas engarzadas en estos.

Su ropa estaba igual o peor que su peinado, y parecía que tenía algunos raspones en las piernas que se podían distinguir perfectamente ya que estaba utilizando shorts.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó conteniéndose una risa al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven.

Presionando con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba intentó amortiguar la creciente ira que sentía contra su esposo. Todo era su culpa por haberla retado a llegar antes, de no haberlo hecho, ella podría haber sido mucho más cuidadosa en el camino y no habría sufrido ni uno de los estúpidos accidentes que tuvo.

—¡Perfecto! —espetó fingiendo una sonrisa, dignamente se sentó intentando disimular la molestia que le provocaba el roce de la arena en los raspones de sus piernas—. Genial...tardé porque me quedé contemplando el paisaje —mintió ignorando la divertida expresión de su esposo.

—Genial… puedo verlo muy bien ¿qué pasó con tu cabello y tu ropa? —preguntó divertido para luego beber de su bombilla un poco más de refresco—. ¿Quieres? —preguntó totalmente distendido.

Volteó el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada. —Se me ocurrió recostarme en el césped y rodar sobre el un buen rato —masculló irónicamente—. ¡No quiero! ¡Y no te importa qué diablos me pasó!

—¿Rodando por el suelo te raspaste la rodilla de esa forma? —preguntó mordazmente—. ¡Qué mal humor, koishii! Parece que no estás muy alegre con la opción que escogiste para llegar aquí —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¡Kuso! ¡Es tu maldita culpa porque no quisiste acompañarme! —protestó infantilmente—. Debiste venir conmigo...

—No, eso te pasa a ti por no obedecer a tu guapo, inteligente y genial esposo —respondió con el ego totalmente encendido.

—¡Estúpido engreído! —exclamó dirigiendo una furiosa mirada a Keishii que en ese momento reía a carcajadas. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie para luego tomar la cesta de la comida—. Me voy a la cabaña, mi engreído, idiota y obstinado esposo no necesita de mi comida y no quiero verle la cara por el resto de la tarde —espetó orgullosa antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a avanzar en dirección a la cabaña.

Bastante ofuscado por la reacción de su esposa, el muchacho de ojos azules siguió a la mujer de lejos, en algún momento del día la haría recapacitar.

------------------------------------

Keishii revisó su manga por tercera vez mirando de reojo a su esposa sin intención. Todas las prendas que había llevado eran demasiado sensuales, ni siquiera intentando no prestarle atención podía con eso, era una fuerza superior.

No habían intercambiado ni una palabra durante el día y ya empezaba a ser molesto. En ese momento estaban compartiendo la cama, ella en su lado y él en el suyo cada uno haciendo lo propio. La mujer parecía bastante interesada en una revista que ojeaba.

Podía sentir perfectamente la mirada de Keishii sobre el generoso escote de su camisola, en otro momento se hubiese lanzado sobre él para disfrutar la noche, pero aún seguía bastante molesta. —Ni creas que me puse esto para seducirte o algo por el estilo —espetó mientras cambiaba lentamente la hoja de la revista.

El joven de la coleta frunció el ceño irritado. Solo había abierto la boca para discutir con él. —¡Ni creas que estaba pensando en eso! No sé para que me lo dices —exclamó enterrando su cabeza en el manga intentando fingir demencia.

La mujer cerró la revista dejándola en la mesita de noche, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo se apoderó del manga de Keishii, dándole el mismo destino que a la revista. —¿Crees que no me di cuenta que estabas mirando mis pechos? —preguntó con una mordaz sonrisa.

—¡Yo… yo… estaba en mi derecho! —espetó justificándose convincentemente—. Soy tu esposo, ¿na? Puedo mirarte si quiero.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. —Eso da lo mismo... recuerda que estamos peleados —comentó evitando la mirada del muchacho.

—No importa, sigo con mis derechos, porque peleemos no los perdí —respondió sentándose en la cama mirándola fijamente—. ¿Acaso me lo estás prohibiendo? —preguntó sonriendo malintencionado devorando con la mirada el escote de su esposa.

Una excitante sensación de ardor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, centrándose especialmente en una parte muy intima de su anatomía. De un brusco movimiento quitó las sabanas que los cubrían. —Claro que no...puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a acercarte —espetó recorriendo con la mirada el torso desnudo de Keishii.

—¿Quieres tentarme? ¿quién dice que no puedo acercarme? —murmuró por lo bajo caminando con los brazos y piernas hasta acercarse a su esposa—. ¿Y que hay de tocarte? ¿también quieres prohibírmelo? —preguntó recorriéndola con la mirada sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Hazlo y verás lo que pasa —pronunció mordiendo suavemente sus labios—. ¿O te da miedo?

Keishii estiró su brazo comenzando a rozar la piel del escote de la muchacha, bajando luego lentamente para acariciar sus redondeados pechos, lánguidamente siguió su recorrido rozando su abdomen. —Y puedo hacer más… —murmuró ronco tomando las tiritas de la camisola deslizándolas aumentando aquel delicioso escote, totalmente seducido con su aroma acercó sus labios a su cuello para probarlo con especial lentitud.

Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos completamente entregada a sus deliciosas caricias y a esos besos en su cuello que lograban hacerla suspirar suavemente. —Mmm...yo... —murmuró logrando que su esposo levantara el rostro para enfocar su mirada azul en sus ojos—, no debí portarme como una niña tonta... lo sé...tenías razón, el camino más corto era muy difícil... tuve muchos accidentes y creo que aún me duele un poco...

—Mmm… ¿entonces admites que tu maravilloso esposo tenía razón? —preguntó disfrutando de su triunfo totalmente regodeado—. ¿Dónde te duele, preciosa? —preguntó acariciando con delicadeza su piel.

Hanako depósito un pequeño golpe en el pecho de Keishii. —No abuses, Kei-baka —protestó levemente. Bastante sonrojada tomó una de las manos de su esposo para luego colocarla en la parte superior de uno de sus muslos—. Me duele todo el cuerpo... pero podrías comenzar por esta zona... —susurró antes de dejar que sus labios recorriesen despacio el cuello del muchacho.

Colocando su mano sobre el lugar que la muchacha había indicado, el joven de la coleta comenzó a masajear exactamente como su esposa se lo estaba pidiendo. —Me encargaré de curarte, koishii… toda la noche si es necesario —murmuró guturalmente adivinando que sería una de las mejores noches de su estadía en aquel lugar.

Fin del Flash Back

El extraño silencio de su esposo llamó su atención. Curiosa volteó el rostro para observarlo; el rubor de sus mejillas provocó una pícara sonrisa en la muchacha. —Podría apostar que estás recordando algo especial...

—Quizás… —sonrió mirándola intensamente—. Algo muy especial… —murmuró por lo bajo recordando aquella deliciosa noche.

—Cuando quieras puedes volver a curarme de ese modo...—espetó con picardía suponiendo que su esposo estaba recordando la increíble reconciliación de aquella noche.

—Seguro que sí, quedan dos semanas más —sonrió acercándola para sí—. Estas vacaciones están siendo las mejores de mi vida, koishii…

Ella se detuvo para luego colocarse frente a Keishii. —Tienes una esposa increíble —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—. ¿Tía Akane no estaba molesta porque tardaste en llamar? —preguntó cambiando de tema. Había prometido que llamaría pronto, pero su luna de miel había resultado especialmente absorbente.

—Un poco… pero creo que solamente para hacerme sentir culpable, sonaba como si ya supiera que tardaría en hacer ese llamado… —sonrió divertido—. ¿Inuyasha como estaba? ¿tía Kagome hizo bien su trabajo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Hanako golpeó suavemente el pecho de su esposo. —No me hagas pensar en mis padres haciendo ese tipo de cosas —espetó sonriendo divertida—. Papi sonaba bastante alegre, aunque muy interesado en saber si te habías portado bien conmigo o no...

—Muy bien… hasta intenté cocinar para mi preciosa mujer… —sonrió abiertamente—. Aunque precisamente eso no haya resultado un éxito… —murmuró por lo bajo con una pequeña gotita en su frente.

La expresión de Hanako se ensombreció al instante. —Nunca lo voy a olvidar... —murmuró comenzando a recordar aquel momento.

Flash back

El sonido de las olas golpeando contra las rocas y los suaves rayos de sol que iluminaban molestamente su rostro acabaron por despertarla.

Intentó moverse, pero aún en sueños, su esposo parecía negarse a terminar con el posesivo abrazo que mantenía entrelazados sus cuerpos desnudos.

Llevaban apenas dos días de luna de miel y habían sido los más increíbles de toda su vida.

—¿Kei, estás dormido? —preguntó acariciando despacio sus fuertes brazos—. ¿Tan agotado te dejé? —añadió relajándose más entre sus brazos, apoyando su espalda suavemente sobre el torso del hombre.

El muchacho abrió perezosamente los párpados. —¿Agotado? —murmuró ronco desperezándose totalmente relajado—. Para nada… tengo mucha energía reservada koishii… —sonrió rozando con sus labios el costado de su esposa.

—Tenemos todo un mes para darle buen uso a esa energía —sonrió divertida girando suavemente entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a frente con él—. ¿Has notado que cuando duermes conmigo no te cuesta despertar? —preguntó con un leve matiz de picardía en la voz—. Toda tu familia siempre decía que costaba mucho despertarte...—añadió deslizando despacio uno de sus dedos sobre el torso de su esposo.

—Quizás la razón esté más cerca de lo que crees… —sonrió besando nuevamente la piel de su mujer—. Debe ser algo o alguien que me motiva a despertar más pronto… —susurró por lo bajo bastante sugerente.

Hanako alzó levemente el rostro para besar suavemente sus labios por algunos segundos —Me encanta saberlo —susurró apenas separando sus bocas—. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Sí, pero ahora tú te quedarás aquí y yo me encargaré de todo… ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió colocando un beso en los labios de su esposa—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer, princesa? —sonrió poniéndose de pie.

La fuerte espalda de su esposo, su perfecto trasero y sus fibrosas piernas provocaron que sus pensamientos se concentraran en algo muy distinto a comer. La sangre se concentró en sus mejillas coloreándolas de un intenso rojo cuando comenzó a desear arrastrarlo nuevamente hacia la cama para devorar entre besos y mordidas aquellas perfectas zonas de su anatomía.

—¿Hana? —preguntó el muchacho volteando para tomar su bóxer y vestirse—. Kuso… onna, deja de mirarme así… —murmuró al percatarse de la sugerente expresión de su esposa—. Vas a tentarme… y yo quiero preparar algo especial para ti…

Ella rió traviesamente. —Es muy difícil..¿pones la tentación frente a mis ojos y no quieres que te mire? —preguntó notando complacida como aumentaba el suave rubor que se había extendido por las mejillas de Keishii—. Está bien —espetó apartando su mirada del cuerpo del muchacho—, prepara lo que quieras para mi... aquí te espero —sonrió acomodándose sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas para evitar que él también cayera en la tentación.

—Será lo más delicioso que probaras en tu vida —sonrió encaminándose hacia la cocina sonriendo triunfalmente. No importaba que nunca hubiese intentado cocinar, estaba seguro que el instinto y la habilidad Saotome servirían de mucho para la actividad culinaria. Arrasaría.

Casi una hora después, Hanako observaba con cierta preocupación hacia la entrada de la habitación. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez debería haberlo ayudado, los extraños sonidos provenientes de la cocina la hacían adivinar que las cosas no le estaban resultando muy simples. Después de todo no era normal que alguien tardara una hora en hacer un desayuno simple para dos.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a la cocina cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación cargando una bandeja mientras sonreía radiante.

—Ya está listo… te va a encantar —sonrió el joven de la coleta agachándose con cuidado para depositar la bandeja sobre la cama—. Huevos revueltos, tostadas, café, jugo exprimido… está delicioso—sonrió sirviendo con la tetera un líquido marrón espeso en la taza de la jovencita—. Puedes comprobarlo…

—Tardaste, ya me estaba preocupando mi amor —comentó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba el vaso de juego para luego probar un pequeño sorbo. Casi de inmediato una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro.

—Uhm creo que te quedó algo dulce, anata... ¿quieres? —preguntó ofreciéndole el vaso, tratando de controlar sus deseos de preguntar si quería provocarle diabetes.

—Debe ser tu imaginación koishii… estoy seguro que las cantidades eran las exactas —sonrió tomando el jugo para beber un par de tragos. Bastante asqueado dejó el vaso—. Etto… creo que tiene un poco de azúcar demás… —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¡Prueba lo otro mejor! —espetó quitando el vaso de la bandeja.

—No te preocupes —sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios—, fue solo un pequeño error —afirmó tomando una de las tostadas. Tuvo que reprimir una risita al notar que un lado de éstas estaba completamente carbonizado, obviamente el lado que no era visible a simple vista—. Creo que tuviste problemas en la cocina —comentó divertida tomando una pequeña cantidad de huevo, luego de colocarla en la tostada lo llevó a su boca. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al instante, nunca había probado algo tan salado.

—¿En serio? —preguntó bastante traumatizado. Había estado más de una hora con eso y segurísimo que había resultado un éxito. Colocando un poco de huevo en un trozo de tostada que no parecía tan quemado probó el desayuno—. Hor… horroroso… —balbuceó bastante traumatizado. Un Saotome jamás había sido vencido y menos por un oponente tan fácil como lo era la cocina.

—Seguro el café quedó bien —espetó sonriendo nerviosamente al ver la desolada expresión de su esposo. Llevando la taza hacia sus labios tomó un pequeño sorbo—. Etto... olvidemos el desayuno —agregó mirando hacia otro lado para que Keishii no notara la mueca que se formó en sus labios al probar el amargo café.

—¿Qué tiene el café? ¿también demasiada azúcar? —preguntó bastante afectado—. Pensé que sería perfecto… —bufó con el ego totalmente disminuido.

Ella se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo dulcemente. —No tiene azúcar —comentó antes de darle un corto beso en los labios—, no te preocupes... no es tu culpa, nunca habías cocinado antes —añadió dedicándole una tierna mirada—. El desayuno ya es perfecto... estás a mi lado...

—Voy a practicar más seguido, esto no me va a vencer… —murmuró besando los cabellos de su esposa—. Arigato… no sé si llegue a cocinar tan delicioso como tú, pero ya verás, haré algo bueno en muy poco tiempo —sonrió colocando un beso en los labios de la muchacha.

—Entonces te dejaré usar la cocina cuantas veces quieras...—sonrió antes de volver a unir sus labios en un largo beso.

Fin flash back.

—Ah, pero algún día voy a superar ese pequeño desliz, ya verás que aprenderé a cocinar… —comentó riendo nervioso.

—Ni sueñes que cuando estemos en nuestra casa voy a dejar que uses la cocina —espetó Hanako mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no? Ese fue mi primer intento, koishii… seguramente la próxima lo haré mejor… —afirmó convincente.

—Mejor práctica en la cocina del Dojo, si sobrevivió a oba-san no habrá problemas contigo... —rió sacándole la lengua.

—¿Crees que cocinaré mal siempre? —preguntó algo molesto mirando a su esposa resentido.

—No, pero es probable que la cocina acabe siempre hecha un desastre cuando pases por ahí —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii.

—Gracias por tu confianza… —gruñó mirando hacia un lado totalmente ofendido.

—Oe...era una broma —comentó tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo, girándolo con suavidad hasta lograr que su mirada se fijase nuevamente en su rostro—. No necesitas cocinar, yo puedo hacerlo —sonrió depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Keishii acarició la mejilla de su esposa. —Lo sé, adoro tu comida… —sonrió besando con delicadeza la punta de su nariz—. Pero como te dije ya me encargaré de superar eso… verás que cocinaré muy bien y no dejaré desastres en la cocina como hace dos semanas atrás…

—Sobre ese día... —comentó con una complacida sonrisa al notar que las manos de su esposo rodeaban su cintura—. Nunca dijiste por qué tardaste tanto.

—Yo… no sabía qué cocinar… tuve que pensarlo mucho… etto, además… yo… no sabía por donde comenzar —rió nervioso comenzando a recordar aquel catástrofe que había creado aquel día en la cocina...

Flash Back

Era la décimo segunda vuelta que Keishii daba alrededor de la cocina. Nunca en su vida había hecho un desayuno con todas las letras. A lo sumo hervir agua para el ramen o alguna sopa instantánea para sus entrenamientos en la montaña.

Pero era un Saotome y sabría como ingeniárselas. Estaba seguro que haría el mejor de los desayunos.

Bastante pensativo se sentó en una banqueta intentando decidirse por lo que cocinaría para su esposa.

Luego de unos minutos se puso de pie decidido. Tomando algunas naranjas, un par de huevos y panes sonrió decidido. En unos pocos minutos haría la obra maestra de su vida. Depositando los elementos en la mesada de la cocina tomó un delantal blanco que estaba en un perchero junto al refrigerador. Descuidadamente lo ató a su cintura para luego tronar sus puños. Estaba listo.

Los minutos pasaron y cada vez la cocina quedaba más revuelta, el desastre que el muchacho hacía con las naranjas al intentar exprimir su jugo, las tostadas que, al no saber regular el indicador de intensidad, había arruinado casi un paquete hasta que algunas quedaron más o menos presentables. Eso no era nada comparado con el chiquero que produjo al romper los huevos con un palo de cocina al no saber de qué manera hacerlo. Después de acabar con casi una docena de éstos logró quitar el contenido de dos en una olla con aceite fría.

Keishii logró terminar con su trabajo luego de un buen tiempo "luchando" con la cocina. A pesar del revuelo que había ocasionado estaba muy orgulloso de su culinaria. Estaba seguro que todo estaría delicioso.

Fin flash back

—Si no sabías debiste pedirme ayuda —habló la muchacha, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención de su esposo que hasta ese entonces parecía estar perdido en sus recuerdos—. Todo hubiese sido más fácil...

—Pensé que sabía… estaba seguro que saldría todo bien —respondió bastante derrotado.

Tomando a su esposo de las mejillas lo atrajo hacia su rostro para depositar un corto beso en sus labios. —Ya no tiene importancia, mi amor —comentó sonriéndole con dulzura—. Algún día aprenderás... además no fue tu culpa, nunca antes había preparado nada...

—Pero los Saotome somos buenos en todo… no te preocupes, Hana… en poco tiempo estaré cocinando mejor que oba-san —sonrió abiertamente recuperando su ego.

Una pequeña vena comenzó a latir en la sien de la mujer. —¿Sabías que eres un niño muy engreído? —preguntó esbozando una falsa sonrisa mientras pellizcaba sin mucha delicadeza una de las mejillas del muchacho.

—Ouch… dolió un poco —murmuró el joven entendiendo a la perfección porque su esposa estaba irritada—. Yo no soy un niño… tal vez un poco engreído, sí —respondió apretando levemente los hombros de la chica.

—¿Sólo un poco? —preguntó sin dejar de presionar la mejilla de su esposo—. Eres un niño... pero creo que eso me gusta...

—Yo no soy un niño, no sé por qué lo dices… —volteó el rostro mirando a la muchacha de reojo.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó soltando su mejilla y alejándose algunos centímetros de él—. Creo que tendré que recordártelo...

Flash back

—Kei... —susurró separando suavemente sus labios de los de su esposo—. ¿Quieres que prepare algo en especial para que desayunemos? —preguntó mirando con una divertida sonrisa las tostadas quemadas que estaban en la bandeja del desayuno que Keishii había preparado para ella.

Keishii sonrió nervioso. Después de haber ocasionado todo aquel desastre eran pocos los comestibles que quedaban. Y no había ordenado ni un poquito de aquel gran desorden. —No tengo hambre de eso koishii… —murmuró ronco intentando cambiar la situación mirándola intensamente.

—¿No quieres desayunar? —preguntó mirándolo curiosa, no era normal que Keishii despertara sin hambre—. ¿No te sientes bien?

—Hacer la comida hace perder a uno el apetito koishii… ¿tú quieres comer? Es mejor que busquemos algo… —espetó intentando nuevamente alejarla de la cocina.

—Dijimos que hoy no saldríamos temprano ¿ya lo olvidaste? —preguntó separándose del muchacho para luego salir de la cama—. Además quiero cocinar para ti ¿eso está mal? —preguntó moviéndose de un lado a otro por la habitación y sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras recolectaba su ropa que había quedado en distintos lugares.

Perdiendo por completo el razonamiento Keishii se limitó a mirar a su esposa totalmente hipnotizado observando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Para su desgracia en pocos segundos el espectáculo terminó ya que la jovencita tomó una camisa blanca que había encontrado junto al aparador, abrochándose algunos botones ocultando aquel espectáculo del que deseaba ser espectador por toda su vida.

—Kus… kuso… te veías mejor sin esa camisa, koishii… —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente para luego de ponerse de pie y acercarse unos pasos a la mujer.

Las mejillas de Hanako se tiñeron rápidamente de un suave tono rojizo. —Oe... no me digas esas cosas, tenemos que desayunar —espetó sonriéndole de forma coqueta—. ¿No podemos dejarlo para más tarde?

—¿Por qué más tarde? Podría ser ahora… —sonrió sugerente acortando la distancia que los separaba para tomarla de la cintura. Tenía que distanciarla de aquella cocina.

Una coqueta risita escapó de los labios de la mujer. —Quiero desayunar, Kei —susurró acariciando lentamente su bien definido torso—. Deja de tentarme, mi amor...

—Si estas tentada significa que quieres tanto como yo, preciosa… —susurró mordiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven.

—Nunca dije que estuviera tentada —susurró girando levemente el rostro para mirar a los ojos a su esposo—, sólo te pedí que dejaras de tentarme —comentó sonriendo divertida.

—Deja de jugar con las palabras, onna… después voy a intentar hacer el desayuno otra vez… déjamelo a mí… —murmuró para luego besar lánguidamente la misma zona—,… ahora podríamos seguir un poco más con esto…

Cerró los ojos por algunos minutos, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias de sus labios. —¿Dejártelo a ti? —preguntó no muy conciente de sus palabras, más preocupada de disfrutar cada una de las excitantes sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

—Exacto… voy a aprender de todas formas, tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada, solo quédate aquí en el cuarto que yo me encargaré de todo… —comentó relajándose totalmente pensando que ya la tenía en sus manos. Sus labios siguieron rozando el cuello de la muchacha.

Hanako abrió rápidamente los ojos, no era normal que insistiera tanto en que no saliera del cuarto. —¿Por qué no quieres que vaya a la cocina? —preguntó alejándose algunos pasos de él.

Keishii tosió nervioso. —No es que no quiera… solo que quiero quitarte la mala impresión y hacer un desayuno mejor… —se disculpó poco convincente por su expresión que lo delataba muy bien.

Por alguna extraña razón la expresión de su esposo le hizo recordar todas aquellas veces que él había hecho algo malo y trataba de ocultárselo a su madre. —¿Qué pasó en la cocina? —preguntó rezando internamente para que sus sospechas no fueran correctas.

El muchacho negó exageradamente con la cabeza haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. —¡Nada! Absolutamente nada… ¿por… por qué lo preguntas? —balbuceó evidentemente nervioso.

Ella no esperó una respuesta, sin darle tiempo al muchacho para reaccionar, corrió hacia la cocina. Su recorrido casi terminó con ella besando el piso, ya que al entrar en la cocina resbaló con algo que parecía ser clara de huevo y que no tendría por que estar en el piso. Sujetándose de la mesada logró recuperar estabilidad, prefirió ignorar lo húmedo que se sentía le lugar donde había colocado su mano.

—Anoche todo quedó limpio... esto no puede ser verdad —masculló negándose a pasear su mirada por el lugar, aunque realmente no necesitaba hacerlo para imaginar el desastre en que se había convertido la cocina, el sólo mirar los restos de huevo y las mitades de naranjas que parecían hacer sido trituradas, ahora esparcidas por el piso, le daban una idea bastante clara de la magnitud del desastre.

Una vena comenzó a latir insistentemente en su sien cuando su mirada se posó sobre la mesada, al parecer su esposo había dejado caer sobre esta una cantidad considerable de jugo y no sólo eso, también había algo de huevo y café. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa nerviosa al notar tirados al lado de la cocina varios trozos de algo que a simple vista parecía carbón, pero si se miraba con detención se podía notar perfectamente que no eran más que un fallido intento de Keishii por tostar el pan.

—¡Keishii! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste en la cocina?! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras descubría que el fregadero estaba lleno de platos y ollas como si hubiese cocinado para muchas personas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del muchacho de ojos azules. Caminando con lentitud se dirigió a la cocina. —Yo… solo estaba intentando hacer el mejor desayuno para ti, koishii… —murmuró meloso asomándose apenas en la entrada de la cocina.

—Ya veo —comentó con una fingida sonrisa—. ¡Y eso qué tiene que ver con destruir la cocina! —exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Caminando lentamente y con precaución Keishii llegó donde ella. —Yo… no quería destruirla, se me pasó un poco la mano… ¡pero era porque quería hacer el mejor desayuno! —se justificó bastante nervioso por la mirada amenazante de su mujer.

—¿Y piensas que te voy a ayudarte a limpiar esto? —preguntó con crecientes deseos de asesinar a Keishii.

—Ha... hai… tú siempre me ayudas en todo… ¿na, koishii? —murmuró con deseos de retroceder y huir de la ira de su esposa.

—¡Baka! ¡Te voy a matar! —exclamó lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas hacia él. Todo su ímpetu quedó reducido a nada cuando nuevamente resbaló. Estaba convencida que su destino sería besar el piso, pero el golpe nunca llegó ya que su esposo se había encargado de sujetarla con firmeza por la cintura evitando su caída.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándola intensamente. —Disculpa… fue mi culpa que resbalaras… prometo que nunca más dejaré este desastre… y limpiaré cada uno de los platos… —pronunció intentando ser gentil.

—Hai —respondió olvidándose del desastre para entregarle toda su atención a la preciosa mirada de su esposo—. No te olvides de limpiar el piso... —añadió regañándose mentalmente por ceder a la tentación y comenzar a acariciar delicadamente su torso—. Te ayudaré sólo si prometes ser más cuidadoso.

—¿Hontou ka? —preguntó sonriendo esperanzado. Parecía que su mujer ya no estaba más molesta por el "pequeño" desastroso accidente que había ocasionado en la cocina—. Prometo que voy a limpiar cada rincón de la cocina… —espetó con una expresión parecida a la de un cachorrito.

—Hai, Kei-baka —sonrió la mujer un poco más relajada. Sus manos siguieron viajando por el torso del muchacho hasta posarse finalmente sobre sus hombros—. No dejaste muchas cosas para poder preparar algo ¿sabias?

—Etto… ¿en serio? ¿no queda nada más? —preguntó fingiendo demencia mirando levemente de reojo el desastre.

—Tú fuiste el que cocinó, deberías saberlo —comentó Hanako mirando con diversión lo mal que su esposo fingía inocencia—. ¿Querías cocinar para muchas personas o qué?

—Yo no me di cuenta en el momento… me dejé llevar —sonrió nervioso rascándose la cabeza. —Entonces deberíamos salir de compras después de limpiar este desastre…

—Es una pena que tengamos que ir de compras... tenía pensado no salir de la habitación... —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—Tus deseos son órdenes… por mí no tengo nada de hambre… —sonrió mirándola sugerentemente.

—En tus sueños —rió separándose suavemente de él—. Comienza a limpiar, luego iremos de compras...y tal vez más tarde piense en un castigo para ti —comentó sacándole la lengua.

Fin Flash back

—Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que sea un niño, solo tuve un pequeño percance en la cocina… estoy seguro que la próxima vez no será así —refunfuñó Keishii.

—No me refería a eso —respondió Hanako con una triunfal sonrisa—, te portaste como un niño tratando de impedir que fuera a la cocina...¿así no descubría el desastre, ne?

—¡Yo sólo intentaba evitar que vieras la cocina! Después iba a ordenar todo… —se excusó frunciendo los labios infantilmente.

Por un instante se sintió tentada a lanzarse a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente. Con esa expresión, él le parecía especialmente sexy. —No deberías quejarte tanto —afirmó mordiendo suavemente sus labios para contener sus deseos de morder los de su esposo—, no te regañé tanto después de todo...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué esa cara? —sonrió percatándose de la expresión acalorada de su esposa—. ¿Recordaste esa noche, koishii?

Repentinamente sintió como la sangre se acumulaba de golpe en sus mejillas. —Yo... no sé de que hablas... no estaba recordando nada —espetó dándole la espalda para evitar que notara su ruborizado rostro—. Seguro tú estabas pensando en esas cosas —comentó sentándose sobre la arena.

—¿Yo? —rió divertido el joven tirándose en la arena cerca de su esposa mientras escuchaba la llegada de una ola a unos pocos metros de ellos. —¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó rodando hasta un lado de la mujer apoyando su espalda en el suelo para mirar curiosamente su rostro.

—Hace algo de calor —mintió descaradamente más interesada en mirar el vaivén de las olas que el rostro de su esposo—. Eres mi esposo... ¿por qué me sonrojaría?

—No sé… tal vez estabas pensando en alguna cosa en especial —sonrió en la misma posición acercando su mano al muslo de la muchacha para acariciarlo sugerentemente.

—Yo... yo no... no estoy pensando na...nada —balbuceó nerviosa, mirando de reojo como la mano de Keishii seguía subiendo por su pierna casi hasta llegar al borde de su falda—. Kei... no estamos en la cabaña...—comentó riendo tontamente.

Los dedos de Keishii subieron un par de centímetros más. —¿Y eso que importa? No veo a nadie cerca por aquí… —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó en un susurro, recostándose lentamente al lado de Keishii—. La arena no se ve muy cómoda...—sonrió seductoramente deslizando su cuerpo sobre el de su esposo hasta quedar en la posición dominante.

—Pero sin embargo pareces muy motivada… —sonrió divertido guiñándole un ojo mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas de la mujer—. Tanto como esa noche del castigo… —murmuró ronco.

El ceño de la mujer se frunció al instante. —Eres realmente detestable cuando haces eso —masculló ignorando lo seductora que le parecía la sonrisa a la que habían dado forma los labios de su esposo—. Y sobre esa noche...tú estabas totalmente entregado... ¿lo olvidaste?

—Yo… siempre estoy dispuesto, koishii —sonrió pícaramente acariciando sensualmente su cadera—. Te veías preciosa esa noche, cuando te enojas te ves encantadora… creo que ese castigo fue el mejor de mi vida —susurró colocando sus manos en la espalda de la chica para acercarla más a sí—…, puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras… —suspiró observando el rostro de la muchacha que estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Estás intentando convencerme para que lo haga esta noche, ne? —respondió clavando una coqueta mirada en los ojos de su esposo—. ¿Lo deseas? —añadió acercando un poco más sus rostros.

Sonriendo abiertamente el muchacho asintió. —Sería un placer… ¿a ti no te gustaría?

—Te motivas rápido ¿ne, mi amor? —rió divertida sacándole la lengua—. Siempre supe que te volvía loco, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan fácil...

—¿Estabas jugando? —preguntó Keishii frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú empezaste a jugar primero —comentó sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Pensaste que iba en serio? —añadió separándose entre risas del muchacho para luego sentarse a su lado.

—No, para nada… —respondió bastante molesto sentándose en la arena para luego sacudir torpemente su cabello que estaba cubierto de arena. Irritado miró hacia un costado evitando la mirada de la jovencita.

—Mou... no tienes que enfadarte —susurró rozando con dos de sus dedos el muslo derecho de Keishii—. ¿Estás enfadado, anata? —preguntó cerca de su oído.

El muchacho se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos ignorando la pregunta de su esposa. Después de esperar lo necesario, ágilmente se lanzó sobre la joven invirtiendo la posición que tenían segundos atrás. Sonriendo abiertamente se colocó a horcajadas de ella. —Lo estoy, y mucho… —sonrió mirándola intensamente a su mujer—, pero puedes remediarlo…

Desde su posición, ella le dedicó una seductora sonrisa. —¿Y si no quiero remediarlo? —preguntó fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos azules que recorrían su figura descaradamente.

—Voy a darte un castigo muy especial —respondió mirándola seductoramente.

De un segundo a otro su mente se llenó de sugestivas imágenes relacionadas con aquel castigo especial. —Entonces no voy a remediar nada... —afirmó correspondiendo ampliamente a la ardiente mirada de su esposo—. ¿Vas a castigarme?

—Si es necesario lo voy a hacer… —murmuró por lo bajo acercando su rostro al de su esposa, su mirada lo motivaba a hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

Sonriente subió una de sus manos para acariciar lentamente una de sus mejillas. —¿Y quieres que piense que lo harás sólo porque es necesario? —preguntó pícaramente—. Se que te encanta, Kei... —susurró deslizando su mano por el rostro del muchacho hasta que sus dedos rozaron en una suave caricia su cálida boca.

—Solo estaba bromeando… —sonrió besando los dedos de la muchacha—. Me gusta, y mucho… —afirmó tomando delicadamente su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios—. Cuando regresemos a la cabaña vas a saber de lo que soy capaz, koishii…

Hanako lo rodeó con sus brazos logrando atraerlo más hacia ella. —Pensé que ya conocía todo sobre ti —sonrió acariciando lentamente la espalda de Keishii—. ¿Hay cosas que no conozco de mi esposo?

—Muchas cosas interesantes que vas a conocer, mi amor… —murmuró en el oído de la joven besando levemente su lóbulo—. Me gustaría estar contigo aquí para siempre… —susurró acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de la muchacha para luego dedicarle una radiante sonrisa.

—A mi también —afirmó besando suavemente los labios de Keishii por un breve instante—, pero podremos volver cada vez que tengamos tiempo libre ¿ne?

—Por supuesto, siempre encontraremos alguna excusa para volver… —respondió colocando un pequeño beso en los labios de su mujer. Con cuidado se sentó a un costado de la chica—…, hasta cuando nuestros hijos sean grandes… —sonrió divertido.

—¿Para recordar nuestra luna de miel? —preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado del muchacho—. ¿O cuando queramos darles algún hermanito? —añadió sonriendo traviesamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres tener muchos hijos, Hana? —preguntó visiblemente emocionado. Nunca había visto esa actitud en su mujer.

—Un par si son tan adorables como tú —respondió besando suavemente sus labios—. Pero no más de dos si además de adorables son igual de traviesos que tú —añadió al separar sus labios de los de Keishii.

—A mi me gustarían tres… otra niñita linda, igual a ti… —sonrió besando la punta de la nariz de la joven.

—¿Y la vas a celar tanto como a Ranko o vas a entrenar a nuestros hijos para que hagan el trabajo como hizo papi con los gemelos? —preguntó mirando divertida a su esposo.

—Las dos ideas juntas sería una buena combinación… ¿no crees? —rió divertido colocando un brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros de su esposa atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Excelente técnica, pero si nuestra hija se parece a ti... no será muy fácil —comentó relajadamente acomodándose entre los brazos del muchacho.

—¿De… de qué hablas? —balbuceó bastante nervioso—. Ella siempre obedecerá las órdenes de su padre o hermanos… —afirmó intentando auto convencerse de ello.

—Hai, anata —respondió conteniendo una carcajada—. Igual como siempre hicimos tú o yo...

—¡Oe! ¡Ya quieres traumarme antes de que la pequeña nazca! —se quejó bastante traumatizado Keishii—. Es muy pronto para pensar en eso, van a pasar varios años hasta que le interese un muchacho y yo me acostumbraré a la idea…

Hanako rió abiertamente. —Por eso me gusta tanto estar contigo —comentó entre risas depositando un suave beso en las mejillas de Keishii—. Me haces reir cuando te pones nervioso.

El muchacho tuvo un cierto deja vú con aquellas palabras. —¿No me dijiste eso hace algunos años? —preguntó meditabundo.

—Creo que la primera vez que te dije que me hacías reir cuando te ponías nervioso fue cuando teníamos doce años —habló dirigiendo una tierna mirada hacia su esposo—. Esa fue la primera vez que te besé.

Sonriendo abiertamente el muchacho besó cálidamente una de sus mejillas. —Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… después te enojaste conmigo, no recuerdo bien por qué… —espetó intentando hacer memoria.

—Hasta hace un par de años tenías una capacidad única para arruinar nuestros momentos más románticos, seguro fue por eso —pronunció sonriendo de medio lado—. Desde que nos hicimos novios perdiste esa capacidad, pero de vez en cuando la recuperabas... nunca voy a olvidar cierta noche...

Keishii sonrió fingiendo demencia. —¿Qué noche?

La muchacha se alejó levemente de él para luego dirigirle una fulminante mirada. —¡¿Qué noche?! —preguntó dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. No puedo creer que lo olvidaras...

El muchacho sonrió nervioso tomando a su mujer de los hombros. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo… solo bromeaba, sí recuerdo aquella noche… pero… —tosió tratando de recuperar compostura—…, yo no sabía como enfrentar la situación, por eso no continué… etto… con aquello…

—Eso ya lo sé —afirmó Hanako rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Keishii—, de todos modos la espera valió la pena —susurró fijando una tierna mirada en el rostro del chico.

—Mucho… —sonrió colocando un beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

Cuando separaron sus labios, dejó escapar una pequeña risita al notar la embobada sonrisa de su esposo. —Te encanta estar conmigo ¿ne? Siempre ha sido así... desde que éramos niños —pronunció poniéndose de pie—. Se te nota mucho —añadió sonriendo triunfalmente.

—Y a ti también ¿na? —sonrió abiertamente—. Yo lo admito, siempre me gustó estar contigo… hasta lo admití cuando tenía doce años… —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—Tanto como me gusta practicar artes marciales —comentó la muchacha lanzándole una traviesa mirada—, eso dijiste...

Keishii rió divertido. —¿Todavía recuerdas?... ahora eso es diferente, cambió mucho… —sonrió sacándole la lengua—. Creo que sabes muy bien cuales son mis prioridades…

—No creas que recuerdo cada una de tus palabras —respondió acercándose a él—. ¿Estar con tu linda esposa es una de tus prioridades? —preguntó cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Es la mayor de mis prioridades… —murmuró colocando sus manos en la cintura para ceñirla delicadamente acercándola a su cuerpo.

Las manos de la mujer subieron delicadamente perdiéndose entre los oscuros cabellos de su pareja. —La mía es estar contigo por siempre —sonrió acortando la distancia entre sus rostros dejando que sus labios rozaran levemente.

—Y así será… —agregó Keishii subiendo una de sus manos para tomar con delicadeza el rostro de su mujer y besar con deseo aquellos labios deliciosos que siempre le pertenecían. Conquistar a la flor no había sido un trabajo fácil, pero, finalmente había cumplido con su objetivo.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

Jeje… y… como me decía Freya… "This is the end" (escuchen el tema de The Doors después de leer el final jojojo… xP)

Como mencionaba al inicio, muchas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer nuestras historias… creemos que llevamos alrededor de mil páginas entre _Ai wa yasei da!_, _Algunas flores tienen espinas_ y _Conquistando a la flor_… si leyeron hasta acá casi leyeron a _Quijote_… así que no tienen excusas de no leerlo, eh XD! (Sakura es retirada a zapes por las lectoras por enferma psicótica xP, nah, hablando en serio… es un buen libro xp dentro de todo xp)

Em… haré algunos comentarios de escenas que especialmente fueron importantes, al menos personalmente en este último episodio : )

-La parte del pastel con Ryoko y Kagome mirándose feo… y pobre pastel, lo mutilaron XD

-Las cintas y los traumas de Kagome e Inuyasha con los bebés… pobre perrito… pero después se dio cuenta que eran nietos y no hijos jiji xp

-La parte de la luna de Miel de nuestra parejita principal y el tema de la pelea por el camino… jojo… pobre Hana-chan xP

-El desayuno… parece que Kei-baka heredó la genética de la culinaria venenosa by Akane XD

Bueno… no me resta mucho por decir solo que tenemos un par de proyectos, el de Inuyasha que habíamos mencionado anteriormente y que ahora vamos a avanzar para empezar a publicar y uno nuevo de Ranma :) les mandaremos las noticias por mail o lo publicaremos en el blog…

Por favor déjennos su comentario final ; ) queremos saber si les gustó…

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Etto: Uhm, ¿eh?

Hai: sí

Arigato: gracias

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Kuso: mierda

Onna: mujer

Nani: ¿Qué?

Oyaji : Papá dicho de forma muy informal (Viejo)

Na: Pregunta que siempre requiere de una afirmación por respuesta, por ejemplo: ¿no?, ¿Cierto? ¿Verdad?

Ba-chan: abuelita

Anata: significa tú pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se refieren a sus parejas (Querido, mi amor, etc)

Iie: No

Oe: Hey, Oye

Onee-chan. Hermana

Shimatta: Maldición

Ofukuro: Mamá

Baka: Idiota

Koibito: amor, mi amor, amorcito xp

Oba-san: Tía

Hontou ka: ¿de verdad?

Mou: Oh (expresión que denota frustración).


End file.
